


The Dark Prince and The Golden Lioness

by alperez



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, BAMF Jon Snow, Elia Martell Lives, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Jon has a dragon, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 280,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alperez/pseuds/alperez
Summary: Bastard, Blackfyre, Dark Prince, Jon Snow has been called them all at one point. After mysteriously disappearing eight years ago he has returned a changed man.Those who forced him away will soon find out that just like his namesake Jon is a Rogue Prince and and just like Daemon he takes what he wants.Myrcella Lannister is smart, funny and beautiful, rejected by a spoiled prince she catches the eye of a dark one, what happens when the Rogue Prince meets the Realms Delight.
Relationships: Arthur Dayne & Jon Snow, Bonifer Hasty/Rhaella Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jaime Lannister & Jon Snow, Jon Snow & Rhaella Targaryen, Jon Snow/Myrcella Baratheon
Comments: 6474
Kudos: 2031





	1. The Dark Prince.

**Dragonstone 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

Lyanax soared over the island, her black scales making her practically invisible against the night sky, he lay down tight on her back feeling the wind blow through his hair irritated as it lashed against his face and yet he was glad he'd not tied it up. He directed her down to the cliffs, further away from the keep than he wished to walk but he needed to be sure she was unseen. Should people realize that there was an actual living dragon then it would create not just envy but fear. Especially as said dragon was not being held by the king or crown prince but a man whose very existence already provided fear enough.

As she landed, Daemon unhooked his pack containing his swords and armor, while a part of him wished to be dressed for battle he relished the freedom of being clad in normal clothes while on his dragons back. He leaned forward and looked into her black eyes, feeling the warmth of her gaze as she stared back at him _._

' _Be safe_ 'he heard the voice say in his head and he smiled, she was protective to a fault and he feared what carnage she'd bring about should he be harmed, ' _you too'_ he thought and she snorted, as if she could be harmed. He laughed loudly then and strapped his swords to his back, carrying the armor over his shoulders he began the long walk to the keep. It had been over eight years since he'd last stepped foot on this island and he was excited to be back.

Eight years in which he'd traveled the length and breadth of the known world and beyond. He'd danced among the shadows in Asshai, had wept at the great gates of Yin, he fought a Khal on the Great Grass Sea and walked the streets of Old Valyria while flames burned around him. Yet it was still here on this island that Daemon felt happiest, felt more relaxed and at peace and he was glad finally to be home. When he made it to the entrance he prepared for the inevitable conflict, the war one of words and not arms, he had thought about sneaking in but it would probably be better this way.

"Halt who goes there?" he heard the first guard say."

"A visitor to see the queen." Daemon replied.

"The queen has no use for you, begone stranger."

"I beg to differ. I think you'll find the queen most pleased to see me." Daemon japed though he was the only one who laughed.

"Who are you Ser?" one of the clever of the guards asked.

"I am the queens grandson, Daemon Targaryen."

He heard it then, the same words he'd heard when he was a boy, Bastard, Blackfyre, The Dark Prince, he had many names though he found the one he liked most was the one he'd been given in Essos.

"The Rogue Prince has returned." he said with a laugh.

**Ser Barristan.**

He stood outside the queen's door alone, he missed his brothers but had welcomed the appointment to the queen mother, serving Rhaella was his greatest joy though he could have dealt with going to the capital more, or even at all. Ever since her grandson's disappearance she refused to set foot in the capital, she barely spoke to her son the king and even then only in public and often bitterly. Her other children had stopped visiting years ago and her grandchildren came but twice in the last five years. Though given the letters she received and he had been fortunate enough to read, perhaps that wasn't a bad thing.

How Rhaegar had allowed his children grow up that way was beyond him, how he had allowed his sister and brother to behave how they did even more so. All his life he had wished to serve a true and noble king, he had been lucky with Jaehaerys though the king had not lived long, as for Aerys the less said the better. When Rhaegar had taken the throne he had thought that finally he had gotten his wish and while on the face of it he was a good king, it was behind the scenes that Barristan had become disillusioned.

When Arthur had brought the babe back Rhaegar's reaction had stunned his best friend and the Kingsguard themselves, when he'd allowed the boy to be scorned, to be mistreated he had been aghast. But it was Rhaella who stepped in then and Daemon had been raised more here on Dragonstone then he had in the court of vipers that Kings Landing had become. The Kingsguard had loved the boy, he and Arthur especially, for unlike his brother he was dutiful and wished to learn and so they had trained him despite being told not to.

"Ser, the guards, they've a man Ser." a young servant said rushing towards him.

"What, what are you saying?"

"A man Ser Barristan, claiming to be Prince Daemon, they've taken him to the tower." the servant said and Barristan gasped.

"When was this?"

"I've just come from there, Ser Alliser is seeing to him personally."

"Find me five guards, now boy quickly." Barristan said as he turned to the door and knocked.

It took a few moments before it was opened, the queen mother was as perfectly presented as always, had he not knocked himself he'd have never believed she'd just woken up. He wondered what to say, how to say it, could it even be true and if so why now after so many years? But he needed to tell her, just in case and so he took a breath as she looked at him impatiently.

"My queen, your grandson..." he started but she interrupted.

"You woke me for that, I care not what misdeeds Aegon has gotten up to now, nor do I wish to hear of them." she began to close the door.

"No my queen, Daemon, there's a man claiming to be Prince Daemon in the guard tower." he said and almost had to catch her as she leaned heavily against the door.

"It cannot be." she said her head shaking and her breathing heavy.

"I do not know my queen, I was going to look, I just wished you to know." Barristan said and she nodded.

"We're going to look, I shall be ready momentarily." Rhaella said turning to walk away.

"My queen are you sure?" he asked worriedly.

"I need to know Barristan, I need to see for myself."

Barristan watched as she entered her bedchambers and for the first time in almost eight years he prayed.

"Blessed father let it be true he said softly."

**Rhaella.**

She dressed quickly and together with Ser Barristan and five guards she made her way to the guard tower, the winds howled as they walked from the Stone Drum Tower and across the bridge. As they entered the tower and made their way down the stairs she was glad they had the good sense not to bring the man to the dungeons. While she was hopeful the man was truly her grandson she was doubtful too and should he prove to be false he'd rest in those dungeons tonight. However the idea of her grandson being treated like a prisoner, if even for the briefest amount of time was something she wouldn't accept.

"My queen I should enter first, just in case it's an assassin or some plot." Barristan said and she nodded.

When they reached the room she felt her heart race, as Barristan opened the door she resisted the urge to look over his shoulder but when she heard the gasp she could bear the wait no more and so she rushed in. His hair was longer now and reached below his shoulders, he had a scar over his left eye which ended just by his cheek and he was smiling at her, those dark indigo eyes she had missed so much glistened with wetness as they stared back at her.

"Daemon." she said as she grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry grandmother, I'm sorry." he said and she just held him tighter.

"How? Where have you been? Why?" she said and as she looked at his smile she grew a little angry, she couldn't have stopped herself if she tried as her hand slapped his face.

"I deserved that." Daemon japed and she slapped him again before hugging him once more.

"Ser Barristan." Daemon said as she let him go, his hand reaching out to shake her knights own offered one.

"My queen, my men didn't harm the prince and they treated him well, is that not true my prince." Ser Alliser said a note of worry in his voice.

"It is grandmother, Ser Alliser and his men have been most courteous and most diligent." Daemon said and she nodded.

"I thank you Ser." Rhaella said.

She grabbed her grandson by the hand and they walked from the room, Ser Barristan looking closely at the blades her nephew carried on his back. She could see the curiosity in his eyes and so did Daemon who unstrapped the blades and handed them to him. She looked on as Barristan removed them one was a longer sword a so called bastard sword while the other was a short sword. The swirls in the dark steel though were what caught her eye and Barristan's' too given how he looked at them.

"These are Valyrian steel, how did you get them my prince?"

"It's a long story Ser Barristan, a long story indeed."

When they reached the Stone Drum Tower she heard the rumble of her grandson's stomach and immediately sent the servants to fetch some food, they sat down and awaited the servants return. When she did so Daemon devoured the meal and so she sent for another which he ate just as quickly, though she was happy to see he seemed sated after it. They sat quietly for a while, she was eager to ask him to tell her everything, to know all he had done and seen since he'd disappeared.

Though mostly she wished to know just why he had left those many years ago, what reason had he for leaving and was it his choice?. She could see he was thinking over what to say and she smiled to see those same little expressions on his face that she remembered so well, how his brow would crease or his eyes would twinkle.

"I'm sorry I left grandmother, I had to, they didn't want me there and they wouldn't tell me where you'd gone, so I tried to find you." Daemon said.

"I would have returned Daemon, had they not sent me to speak to Dorne I'd have never have left you alone" Rhaella said guiltily.

"Grandmother, this had nothing to do with you, please don't ever think that, it was them, they wished it, not you, never you," Daemon said jumping from his seat to go to her.

"I know, it's just, I left you there and then you were gone." she said tears falling from her eyes.

He hugged her tightly then and she couldn't help but notice how much he'd grown, how much time she'd missed with him and she cried even more. Ser Barristan seeing this was causing her distress subtly left the room leaving her and her grandson to deal with it alone. It took some time and when she was finished she took comfort in the fact that Daemon too seemed just as upset as she was.

"Why Daemon?"

"They wanted me dead grandmother, thought me a threat to Aegon and felt it better if I just had an accident. That's why you were sent to Dorne, it was the one place I'd not be allowed to follow, I think."

"Who?"

"The Martell's I think, though I can't be sure, but who else would consider me a risk to Aegon?"

"And you heard this?"

"I did, I was hiding in the tunnels and I heard someone talking, so I snuck closer, they said with you gone now was the time and that it would happen that night, so I left."

"Why were you hiding in the tunnels?" she asked and Daemon just shook his head sadly.

"Oh Daemon, my boy, my sweet boy, I'm sorry, I should have done more."

"It doesn't matter grandmother, none of it matters, besides had I not been hiding then it could have been much worse." Daemon said smiling.

They spent most of the rest of the night laughing and japing together, catching up and though he didn't tell her much about his travels and he kept whatever hardships he faced to himself, she knew he'd faced some tough times by the look in his eye when he spoke. Eventually they both yawned and she chuckled at the embarrassed look on his face. She ordered his room to be made up and asked Barristan to handpick the guards before walking with him to the family wing.

"Good night grandmother," he said leaning forward to kiss her cheek,

"Good night my sweet prince." she said smiling as he entered the room.

They would need to talk more and she would need to speak to Bonifer on his return, if there was one man who could find out exactly who it was who planned to kill her grandson it was her love, her most faithful knight. But that could wait until the morning, as she walked to her room she turned to Ser Barristan who followed closely behind her.

"He looks well does he not Ser Barristan."

"He does my queen, it's good to see him back.

"Yes it is." she said as she entered her room.

**Daemon.**

He'd been back almost a week when the raven arrived, his grandmother had been furious and demanded to know who had informed the king, when the Maester admitted it was him she had the man removed. He had broken her trust and Daemon knew his grandmother, she would never allow the man set foot on Dragonstone again. They ignored the raven and the demand he come to Kings Landing, instead he had sparred and beaten Ser Barristan much to the mans delight.

He had spent his evenings with his grandmother telling her tales of where he'd been, he had left out his more gruesome of adventures and had told her nothing of Lyanax yet, there'd be plenty of time for that. But just spending time with her and with Ser Barristan and Ser Alliser who had been Castellan here for most of Daemon's life was a boon to his spirit. Unfortunately like all good things in his life it could never last and as he looked out on the ship he wondered who'd been sent.

"Looks like my father isn't taking silence for an answer Ser." Daemon said as he looked to Ser Barristan.

"No my prince it does not, perhaps we should go see the queen?"

"Of course Ser lead the way."

He followed the knight up the steps of the long winding pathway which was as he remembered and still seemingly never ending. By the time they reached the top the ship would probably be already docked and it would be no more than an hour or two until it's passengers reached the castle. A small part of him hoped his father would come himself, but he knew it wouldn't be him, instead it was probably Viserys or maybe even Aegon he'd send and so he prepared himself for the inevitable drama.

After making their way through the keep they entered the throne room to find his grandmother already waiting, she too had no doubt heard of the ship by now and he could see her angered expression. He walked to her and kissed her cheek before smirking and rolling his eyes making her slap him lightly on the shoulder, but it did also force a smile to her face and for that he was grateful.

"You don't have to go with them Daemon."

"I know grandmother, lets see who they've sent."

She nodded and took her seat on the throne while Daemon and Ser Barristan took a place either side, it didn't take long and he was disappointed to see his father hadn't even bothered to send family. Though looking at Ser Arthur as he walked forward did at least bring a smile to his face, something the famed knight returned warmly.

"My queen, my prince." Ser Arthur said and Daemon nodded while his grandmother scowled.

"What brings you here Ser Arthur?" his grandmother asked her voice short.

"My queen, his grace has sent me to see if rumors of his sons return are true and if so to bring him to see his father."

"And should my grandson not wish to accompany you Ser Arthur, will you take him by force?"

"No my queen I have no orders to do so, nor would I follow them should they be given to me." Arthur said and Daemon smirked while his grandmother raised an eyebrow.

"Then I shall leave it up to my grandson, Ser Arthur."

"I have never refused my father or my duty Ser Arthur, today will not be that day." Daemon said and Arthur nodded.

**Red Keep 300 AC.**

**Myrcella.**

The court was abuzz with rumor and innuendo, apparently something big was to occur in the Throne Room today and Myrcella wondered what it could be. Her mother was certain that Aegon's betrothal was to be announced and Myrcella hoped it would be so, at least then she could be certain her grandfather wouldn't keep pressing for the match. Her mother had long since given up on the idea, finding Aegon to be too much like his namesake the unworthy not the conqueror, which always made her giggle.

Considering how many bastards the prince may have already though it was not too far off and her mother was far too proud a lioness to allow her daughter to be dishonored so. Her brother preferred to tease her over not being pretty enough, not being good enough for his friend the prince, but he only did so when their mother was absent. The truth was in some ways she wasn't, at five and ten she was still only coming into herself as her uncle Tyrion would say, her courtly experience was far lesser than others.

She also wasn't willing to throw herself at Aegon's feet like some did, but more than anything she was perhaps too naïve for the vipers nest, too trusting with her friendship as she'd found out to her cost. So as she, her mother and uncle made their way to the Throne Room she hoped it would turn out to be exactly what her mother said it would and then perhaps she could return to Casterly Rock.

"Is it to be the Tyrell harlot?" her mother asked.

"I would imagine so." her uncle said.

"Then they are a perfect match for neither would ever keep to the marriage bed." her mother said and she hid her chuckle behind a small cough.

"My love are you ill?"

"No mother I am well, just my throat was a bit dry."

"As is mine own." Tyrion said smirking.

When they entered the Throne Room though it was clear that it was not the announcement they expected, given the placement of those around the room. The Tyrell's were not in a place of prominence and in fact their own placement was far better which made her mother look questioningly at her and Tyrion. Up front all of the royal family was present, something she couldn't remember seeing since she'd come here two years earlier.

Viserys and Daenerys had bored expressions on their faces and were both more intent on looking at the women present than anything else. Aegon had a face like thunder which was matched by his sister while Elia looked perturbed. The king's expression was one she'd not seen too many times before either, he looked almost excited, while to the left Prince Oberyn looked ready to strike which given his reputation was probably not far from the truth.

She heard the footsteps to her left and turned as Ser Arthur Dayne walked in accompanied by a man wearing the most incredible armor she'd ever seen. It was a deep black until the light hit it and then it seemed to change color almost at will, red, blue, gold, it was hard to see which it really was. She heard gaps and the whispers of Valyrian Steel being said around the room but the loudest gasp came when the man removed his helm.

_The Dark prince_

Bastard

_Blackfyre_

She heard it all, her uncle beside her whispered that it couldn't be while her mother looked on with intrigue and then all the room quietened and she looked at the man as the king began to speak.

"My son you have returned."

"I have."

"It's customary to kneel before a king is it not?" she heard Aegon's voice and the room quietened even more,

"I kneel only before the gods and I don't see any of them here." the man said with a chuckle as the king glared angrily at Aegon who stepped back.

"As is your right as a prince my son." Rhaegar said with a small nod.

"Indeed father, but if it pleases my brother so, then perhaps we can both kneel before our king." the man said and Rhaegar actually laughed while Aegon and Prince Oberyn looked angrily at the man.

"It seems your travels have loosened your tongue my son." Rhaegar's voice soft and almost japing,

"They have father, but not my britches," the man said and this time there were laughs around the room and even Myrcella found herself giggling.

The king got up from the chair and walked to embrace his son, before he turned him around and Myrcella got her first look at the man. She felt her breath catch as she did so, he was handsome, beautiful even and for second their eyes met and she felt a flush when he winked at her.

"My lords and ladies, I welcome back my son, Prince Daemon Targaryen," the king said to cheers and hers was louder than most.


	2. The Prodiga Son.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daemon settles into court and shakes things up before meeting with a golden lioness. 
> 
> I've added the timeline of some key events with some info at the end of the chapter, it will be getting explored more as we go on and more fleshed out, along with Daemon's past.

**The Red Keep 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

After being introduced to the lords and ladies he was quickly moved to their private quarters, Ser Barristan and Ser Arthur following behind him. He had barely had a chance to even speak with the rest of his family, not that he was looking forward to it anyway. Though he did give Elia a smile before he left, the queen had always tried her best to be kind at least, even despite her families obvious hatred of him. As for Aegon and Rhaenys, his brother looked hatefully at him from the moment he arrived, while Rhaenys as always was far harder to figure out, his sister had fully embraced the viper like countenance of her uncle.

The room they brought him to was large and open and he couldn't resist it so he walked over, sat down on a chair and put his feet up on the table, he smirked at Barristan who shook his head to hide his grin. As for Arthur it had been strange to be back with his old mentor again, many the day he had spent training with him or Barristan and he knew he had them both to thank for making it through his time in Essos.

It was a few minutes later his father walked in and he wasn't alone, Jon Connington walked behind him his face as red as his hair, his brother and sister, uncle and aunt and Elia who was followed by her brother and some of his brood also made their entrance. His father looked questioningly at Ser Barristan before looking to him with his feet on the table, he saw a slight smirk on his face before he looked more serious and when Elia looked to him he sat properly.

"Ser Barristan I had not expected to see you leave my mother's side." his father said.

"No my king I would not have but for her grace ordering me to accompany Prince Daemon and protect him as I would her."

"And why would my brother need protecting Ser?" Rhaenys asked looking at him rather than the knight.

"Apparently I rub the people the wrong way sister, or is it them me, I can never seem to be sure." he said with a smile.

"And you need Ser Barristan to protect you?" Rhaenys said raising her eyebrow.

"No I need Ser Barristan to protect them." he said seriously looking around the room.

"Where have you been Daemon?" Elia said trying to diffuse the rising tension.

"Essos my queen, among other places." he said smiling warmly at her which she returned.

"Why come back now?" Aegon asked his voice accusatory.

"I had not meant to come back at all, I wished to see my grandmother and spend time with her, something I hear is a rarity among her grandchildren and children for that matter." he said looking to Viserys and Daenerys.

"My mother chose to separate herself from us son, not the other way round." his father said.

"Indeed, no matter perhaps we can ask her when she arrives." he said looking to the shocked faces.

"Ser Barristan, Arthur?" his father asked his voice full of surprise.

"I was unaware my king." Arthur said.

"Its true my king, her grace should arrive within the week." Barristan said.

Daemon watched as the whispers spread around the room, Viserys and Daenerys were leaned close together and Aegon turned to say something to Jon Connington while his sister and her uncle were looking at him while talking. Only Elia seemed happy by the news and even his father seemed more disturbed then overjoyed, though given the tales Barristan and Alliser told him, he could understand that.

"We must have a feast to welcome you home son, but tonight I insist on a family dinner." his father said a small smile on his face.

"An excellent idea my love, perhaps Daemon can tell us more of his adventures then." Elia said and he nodded to her.

"Indeed, Aegon, Jon we have a meeting to attend, Arthur see that Daemon is shown to his rooms." his father said standing up before walking out.

A few moments later Elia and Rhaenys along with Oberyn and whichever of his daughters he had brought with him left and finally Daenerys left while Viserys looked him up and down before smirking, 'pompous prick' Daemon thought. Getting up from his own chair he walked to the door Ser Barristan behind him while Ser Arthur led the way. He was surprised he was led to the family quarters as he expected they'd house him in the Maidenvault, had counted on it actually.

"Ser Arthur why here?" Daemon asked as they walked to one of the rooms.

"Your father wished you to be with your family my prince."

"Where would my grandmother be placed?"

"I don't know my prince, since we were not aware of her return." Arthur looked to Barristan who ignored him.

"Could you find out for me Ser, I would like to be close by." Daemon said and Arthur nodded.

Eventually they came to a room and when he entered he immediately saw the potential problems, the room was far too open, not only would he not be safe here, but just as importantly his belongings wouldn't be either. Looking to Ser Barristan he could see the knight noticed his distress but he kept silent and nodded before taking a seat on the bed.

"You still spar first thing Arthur?" Daemon said the first time he'd dropped the title.

"I do my prince, you feel up to it?"

"I shall see you on the morrow then, same place?"

"Yes my prince." Arthur said a smile now on his face.

It was a moment later that a serving girl came and asked Arthur to attend the king and after he'd left Daemon turned to Barristan.

"I need a favor Barristan."

"Anything Daemon."

"My things, my armor, I can't keep them here, can you hold them for me in your quarters?"

"Of course you fear them in danger of being stolen?"

"You've seen the armor Barristan, the swords and daggers I can carry with me, the armor I can't wear all the time."

"Of course." Barristan said and helped him remove it.

Once they'd done that, Daemon packed it and allowed Barristan go and store it, he knew the knight tired though he was would be back soon and so he began to move things around the room. He began by checking the walls for the hollow parts, finding two immediately and moving a table and chair against them both. He then began to block the vents one with a painting he moved and the other lower one he leaned the chest against.

Though nowhere near secure it would at least divert the spider's little birds away which was the best he could do for now. Once done he waited for Ser Barristan to return, he could of course walk around the keep alone, but he knew his grandmother wished the knight to shadow him and so he would allow it for now. When he did return Daemon and he left the room, there was nothing in it of value other than his change of clothes anyway, though he still suspected it would be checked over.

" _The Red Keep is full of spies Daemon, you must be careful always."_

" _I will grandmother."_

" _Beware the spider and his little birds my sweet boy."_

He had been a boy of seven name days when his grandmother explained the ways of court to him, some he'd already learned, such as no one was trustworthy unless you could offer them more than they had. As he and Barristan walked, he for a moment thought about entering the small councils chambers but he laughed it off, perhaps tomorrow he'd give them that surprise. Instead he headed for the outdoor sparring area, he could do with a stretch and working out his muscles in a spar was always calming.

**Myrcella.**

Once they made it back to their rooms she knew her mother would be all over her uncle for details on the dark prince, she was as eager to know about him herself though she kept her curiosity in check, she was a lioness not a cat. Her mother sent for wine and refreshments and she saw her uncle smile, her uncle was obviously keen to let them know what he knew, which she doubted was much but still it was more than she.

Details of Daemon's disappearance were scarce, rumors had abounded that he'd been killed by the Martell's or the Tyrell's. All anyone knew for certain was he was gone and Queen Rhaella had slapped her son before leaving the keep not to return in over eight years. She looked on as her mother poured the wine and handed her uncle some before Myrcella took a glass of sweet peach juice, she waited with baited breath.

"Well?" her mother said raising her eyebrow.

"Well what, I know as much as you sister."

"You knew the boy did you not?" her mother said and Myrcella looked on with intrigue.

"I did, he was a bright lad, a little shy." her uncle said.

"He's not anymore." Myrcella said and her mother chuckled.

"Indeed he's not, handsome too." her mother said looking at her.

"What do you think happened uncle?"

"I don't know niece, it was strange, I really did think he'd been killed, the Martell's hated him so, given how Oberyn looked at him that still seems to be true."

"His brother doesn't seem to like him either." her mother said.

"No none of them did, Viserys hated him as did Aegon, Rhaenys blamed him for the insult to her mother while Daenerys cares about nothing." Tyrion said.

"He's going to shake things up, perhaps we should arrange a meeting?" her mother said and she sighed.

"Mother." she said shaking her head.

"What, my daughter is good enough for a prince, she's good enough for a king, as long as he's worthy."

They spoke in circles for a few moments before her mother got up and left to send a raven to her grandfather, she looked to her uncle who smiled fondly at her before finishing his wine and nodding for her to follow him. As they walked out of the Maidenvault and down the steps she saw him in the distance, his clothing had changed, no longer did he wear his incredible armor and she found herself greatly enjoying the view. He was tall and muscular but not overly so, his hair tied behind his head but still flowing loosely, his eyes that deep shade of indigo she only had ever seen on the king or his mother.

When he saw her uncle and her he walked over a full smile on his face which made him look even more handsome, she noticed the scar over his eye and felt the urge to rub it with her fingers but it was his full lips she ended up concentrating on. As she was wondering what it would be like to be kissed by those lips he and Ser Barristan had crossed the distance and were standing in front of them.

"The Bastard of Dragonstone." her uncle said and she gasped as Barristan made a move forward.

"The Dwarf of Casterly Rock." the prince said and both he and her uncle began to laugh, before he knelt down and embraced him.

"It's good to see you hale and hearty my prince."

"You too my lord." Daemon said before both laughed again as he stood back up "Now enough with the damn formalities Tyrion." he said as her uncle nodded.

"Just one more, my prince may I present my niece Lady Myrcella Lannister."

"My lady, truly a pleasure." Daemon said as he took her hand and placed a kiss upon it.

"My…your grace." she said making a small curtsy.

"So Daemon, I'd ask where you've been and what you've been up to, but no doubt you'd not tell me, so instead, what's your plans for the day."

"None Tyrion, except for a quick spar, why what are yours?"

"None, though I'm sure my niece and I would be most pleased if you'd join us for lunch."

"Sounds good, with my ladies permission of course." he said staring directly into her eyes.

"I would be honored your grace." she said stuttering and feeling foolish.

"I think it's me who's being honored, your uncle always throws the best lunches." Daemon said laughing again.

They walked down through the courtyard and she looked once again at the two swords on his back, the hilts shined and she found it strange to see them being carried this way. Her uncle Jaime carried his own at his hip as did Ser Barristan and the only ones who carried them on their shoulder that she knew of were people who were of a smaller stature. Prince Daemon was tall enough not to need to so do which made it curious to her why he did.

She heard her uncle take a breath when they reached the sparring yard, it was full of most of the young ladies and lords of the court which meant no doubt that Prince Aegon and his group including her brother would be here soon. She looked to Tyrion to find him searching in the distance with his eyes and then he turned and she saw them, prince Daemon did too as did Ser Barristan and she swore she saw a grin appear on the prince's face.

**Rhaegar.**

The small council was just about ready to begin and he already knew two of the topics would annoy him today. Ever since he'd heard of Daemon returning to Dragonstone it had been the same, when he'd sent the ravens and received no reply he had almost expected it, his council wanting him to punish his disrespectful son. Instead he had sent Arthur his most loyal friend to bring him back to him and when he saw him he could barely believe it.

While everyone said he looked like him, to Rhaegar's eyes it was only Lyanna he saw, as it had been from the day the babe had been brought back from Dorne. For nine years he hadn't been able to look at his son without thinking on his lost love and yet today when he looked more like her than ever, he'd seen his boy for the first time. Daemon had filled out and when he saw the scar over his eye he had wanted to order those responsible to be found and brought before him, for them to cower in front of a dragon's wrath.

Though given the armor and swords his son wore and carried, he believed that had already been taken care of. When he heard Daemon laugh and jape, answer back in kind he smiled, his boy had grown fangs it seemed, though a small part of him mourned that shy little boy he'd denied his time. He watched as Marwyn sat down, the Grand Maester one of his closet allies. Around him his Hand Jon Connington sat with his heir and Lucerys looked at him his Master of Ships not one for small talk.

"My lords, my son has returned, send letters throughout the realm and invite them to a tourney to mark this occasion, Lord Tyrell the royal coffers can accommodate I dare say?"

"They can indeed your grace," his Master of Coin said, his fat chest puffed out at being singled out.

"Your grace perhaps we need to discuss the succession?" Prince Oberyn his Master of Laws said.

"Why? I've made my feelings clear have I not, Aegon is heir and Daemon as my second son is next in line."

"In Dorne.." Oberyn began.

"We are not in Dorne, here primogeniture is sacrosanct is it not?" he said looking around the table "Good then that is settled, the line of succession stands."

"My king, perhaps we need to discuss the North?" Varys said his Master of Whispers always knowing when to change the subject."

"We need to discuss Prince Daemon, my king, his future, his marriage prospects." Jon Connington said and he looked to see Aegon looking directly at him along with his Hand.

"No Jon we do not, my son has returned, let me enjoy this damn piece of good news for a while longer will you." he said his anger clear.

It was then there was a knock on the door and Arthur entered, his Lord Commander smiled as he took his place at his side, his seat moved out by Rhaegar himself. Once he had sat and Rhaegar looked at him to see him nod, he turned back to Varys

"Lord Varys, the North?"

"Your grace, my little birds have sung of Iron Born ships reaving the coasts, of a fleet being prepared in secret on Pyke with plans to invade."

"Lord Stark?" he asked.

"Has strengthened his defenses and has sent a rider to come to court for aid, his younger brother Lord Benjen I believe."

"When will this rider arrive?"

"On the morrow my lord, he arrived in Maidenpool a week past and should be at Rosby or beyond." Varys said and Rhaegar sighed.

"We should send him back to his traitor brother." Aegon said loudly.

"Indeed your grace, Lord Stark has made it clear he's no friend of the crown." Mace said full of bluster.

"ENOUGH." he said as he hit his hand on the table "We know why Lord Stark has been so distant these past years, he was well within his rights to be so, has he once spoken out or committed an act against us."

"He rose against our house." Aegon said angrily.

"For valid reasons my prince." Arthur said beside him and he heard Oberyn mutter under his breath.

"We will afford Lord Stark every courtesy and speak with him on the morrow." he said "Now my lords if that is all you may leave." he said as they all got up "Not you Aegon."

He waited until they'd all gone Oberyn looking back while Jon walked slowly before they both left, he Arthur and Aegon the only ones in the room.

"You are the crown prince, begin to act like one." he said angrily to his son.

"Or what, you'll replace me with your bastard." the slap was quick and precise and his son's head snapped back from the impact.

"Speak like that about your brother in my presence once again and I swear I'll draw blood."

"I'm sorry." his son said though he could tell it was halfhearted at best.

"Your brother is back Aegon, try to be friendly with him, we have enough enemies without fighting among ourselves."

"Yes father, if that is all."

"No, do not speak of the Starks like that in public or with others in the room should you have something to say of them you speak to me and me alone, you understand?"

"I do father."

He nodded and gave his son permission to leave, before he turned to Arthur once they were alone.

"I should not have struck him." he said softly.

"No you shouldn't, though he deserved it."

"How is he Arthur?"

"He's good my king, though far more wary and careful than even I."

"Where was he? Did he tell you?"

"No, but he asked to spar tomorrow, perhaps then."

"Find out for me my friend, I need to know."

"As you command my king." Arthur said with a nod.

**Daemon.**

He looked on as Aegon approached, a group of men following behind, he noticed a knight with a white cloak he didn't recognize the man obviously a Dornishman though given his tanned skin. He looked to the rest of Aegon's companions, a blond green eyed man obviously a Lannister. A tall sandy haired blue eyed man, a brown haired man with soft brown eyes, a Tyrell he thought and the last who walked with a swagger was a silver haired purple eyed man with a dark streak of black through the middle of his hair.

"Brother I did not think to find you here?" Aegon said with a laugh.

"Yet here I am." he replied as he turned his back to talk to Barristan.

"Perhaps we can find you a worthy opponent for a spar, brother." Aegon said a little bite in his voice.

Daemon turned looked at the group, then held his hand over his eyes.

"I don't see any brother, oh wait." he said turning to Ser Barristan and removing his hands "It seems I've found the only one, Ser Barristan shall we." he said and he heard a chuckle from Tyrion while Myrcella kept hers silent.

"Perhaps you'd like to try your luck against me your grace." the silver haired man said moving forward, Daemon looked to see the people on the balcony move closer to the edge as whispers hushed in the background.

"And you would be?"

"The Darkstar." the man said with a cocky grin.

"The what now?"

"The Darkstar is one of the greatest swordsmen in Westeros brother his reputation is well deserved." Aegon said looking him up and down.

"He's also got one of the stupidest names I've ever heard." Daemon said to giggles from the balcony.

"The Darkstar is of the night." the silver haired man said now his face grimacing at him.

"You know Lord Tyrion, I ate dinner with the Sealord in Bravos one night, a nice meal, nothing too fancy, but the entertainment well, there was this fool dressed in motley who would come out and say the silliest of things. I swore I'd never heard the likes of it but I did laugh so."

"Indeed your grace." Tyrion said smirking.

"I heard later on during my travels that the Sealord had managed to lose the fool in a game of cyvasse, I never would have imagined it was to my brother of all people." Daemon said and people began to laugh.

He watched as the Darkstar took an angry step forward before Ser Barristan moved closer, he turned to leave his fun over with, but his brother wasn't about to let him go that easily.

"Fierce words brother but it seems they're to cover your retreat." Aegon said and his friends laughed.

"No brother, just fetching the tourney sword I'm going to use to teach a fool some manners." he said as he moved towards the sword rack.

"Afraid to use those fancy blades your grace." the Darkstar said looking at him.

"I only draw my blade to kill and as the Sealord found out to his cost, good fools are damn near impossible to replace."

Daemon unhooked his swords and handed them to Barristan and watched the Darkstar do the same, he picked out a tourney sword and walked to the middle of the yard, above him on the balcony men and women lined up eagerly looking on.

"All of you just to see a fool fall, surely this has happened before." he said to laughs.

"No your grace, they come to see a prince fall to someone who shines at night." the Darkstar said twirling his blade cockily.

_Quick like a shadow from a fading sun_

_Fierce like a Dothraki charge_

_Sharp like a scorpions tail_

_Resolute like an unsullied spear._

He whispered the words, closed his eyes and when he opened them he moved, he ducked under the strike and was behind the man and his backhanded blow caught him on the back of the neck, he heard the man stumble, fall and roll before he took back to his feet shakily.

"It seems I owe you apology, you really must shine at night, you certainly don't in the light of day." Daemon said and this time the laughter was loud.

He watched as the man came at him, his sword moving as fast as he could manage it, yet to Daemon it was like watching the slow movements of a fool, he easily avoided the strikes and then he began. The first caught the man on the arm, then the shoulder, the next on the side of the face and he saw the blood he spit out of his mouth. The fourth came as he moved behind the Darkstar, thigh, then knee, then thigh again.

As he maneuvered around the back of the man and came back around the front, he caught the man hard on the front of the face and the noise as he felt the bone break was one he'd heard for more years than he cared to remember. He watched the man fall to his knees the sword falling from his hand, he held his sword up, pushed it softly in his chest and the Darkstar crumpled to the ground.

"Somebody call the Daynes, it seems another star has fallen, though I doubt this one can produce anything to rival Dawn." he said as he walked back to the rack and hung his sword up.

He took a bow to stilted applause, looked over to see his brother looking shocked and turned to walk to Tyrion who was looking at him oddly. Barristan's expression seemed torn between disapproval and respect which he could accept, the knight always thought far too much of honor, Daemon though had learned to win, at all costs. He looked to Myrcella who was looking at him with a mix of curiosity and he thought desire, or was that what he hoped.

"I believe lunch was mentioned was it not, my lady?" he said holding out his arm which she took.

"It was my prince." Myrcella said a small smile on her face.

_**Timeline.** _

_**The Trident** _

_**283 AC.** _

_Facing defeat on the Trident the royal forces are boosted when Prince Oberyn arrives with 10,000 Reach men under the command of Randyl Tarly and Mathis Rowan. With the tide turned Robert Baratheon tries a last desperate act and turns to attack the left flank catching the royals by surprise. With Ser Barristan Selmy and Jonathor Darrry by his side Prince Rhaegar fights his way to face Robert and with a missed swing from his war hammer and the thrust of Dark Sister the rebellion is ended._

_Ned Stark and Jon Arryn, bend the knee and are told the truth of the rebellion. Ned Stark along with Prince Leweyn Martell and a handpicked company of northern lords sets off for Dorne to find Lyanna Stark._

_**The Red Keep.** _

_**283 AC.** _

_With news from the Trident of Rhaegar's victory and with the capital surrounded by Tywin Lannister's forces, King Aerys fears his own removal from the throne, with one last insane action he orders Rossart his loyal hand to set the caches of Wildfire alight. After telling Ser Jaime Lannister to bring him his father's head and with cries of "BURN EM ALL." resounding around the Throne Room the king is slain when Ser Jaime rejects the order and kills the pyromancers saving the city._

_Despite Grand Maester Pycelle's counsel, princess Elia refuses to open the gates to allow the Lannister forces in and a siege is broken two weeks later when Prince Rhaegar arrives with his forces. Within a week Rhaegar is pronounced king and anointed by the High Septon._

_**Dorne /Red Keep.** _

_**283 AC.** _

_Arriving at the Tower of Joy, Ned Stark is devastated to find his sister dying, her newborn son crying in the nearby crib. After she passes away he and the three Kingsguard knights along with Prince Lewyn and his own men take the child and the bones of his sister and return to the Red Keep. Presenting the babe Ser Arthur Dayne is shocked by his friends apathy and outright rejection of his son and after having his request to take the babe denied, Ned Stark storms out of the Red Keep refusing to stay a moment longer in the city._

_**Red Keep 286 AC.** _

_Disgusted with her grandson's neglect Rhaella demands to take the child to Dragonstone, Rhaegar allows her on the condition that his sister is brought up in the Red Keep. Despite her protests Rhaella feels she has no choice as her daughter will be treated like a princess while her grandson's mistreatment will continue, Naming Ser Barristan Selmy as her sword shield and appointed Kingsguard she leaves the capital and returns only when recalled over the next few years, each time storming out over the treatment of her grandson._

_**Red Keep 292/293 AC.** _

_Returning from a pointless diplomatic mission to Dorne, Rhaella is horrified to find her grandson missing, she's disgusted by the efforts of her son to find the child and in front of stunned court she slaps her son in the face and vows never to return unless Daemon is found. Over the next eight years she keeps her promise faithfully, despite numerous requests to rethink._

_One year after Daemon's disappearance, Rhaegar orders children to be fostered with his own, for prince Aegon he takes Harrold Hardyng from the Vale, Joffrey Lannister from the Westerlands and Loras Tyrell from the Reach. Prince Quentyn Martell from Dorne also arrives while he is refused any Riverlands, Stormlands or Northern heir and only accepts Theon Greyjoy at the last moment._

_For Rhaenys he gets only Prince Oberyn's daughters as per his daughters own request._

_**Red Keep 300 AC one moon ago,** _

_Rhaegar receives a raven from the Maester of Dragonstone informing him of Prince Daemon's return._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benjen arrives with terrible news.


	3. Return of the Dragonrider.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daemon has dinner with his family, finds an old friend and helps his uncle.

**Red Keep 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

After having lunch with Tyrion and Myrcella and finding that she took after her uncle in terms of wit and intelligence, while certainly after her mother in terms of looks. Daemon told them he'd speak to them later and decided to take a walk around Kings Landing something he had only done once or twice in his life. Barristan tried to talk him out of it and he almost succeeded but it was hours until the family dinner and Daemon knew he'd get into far more trouble if he hung around the Red Keep.

While he was well dressed, apart from his swords on his back he looked no wealthier than any of the people he passed, they walked to the Street of Steel and he found the wares disappointing. In Qohor he had seen better quality work and Yi Ti put them to shame. They walked down the street passing through the Street of Silk and Daemon at least took comfort that the woman here worked by their own choice and weren't slaves.

"Are you hungry Barristan?" he asked as the knight had declined lunch.

"I could eat, Daemon." Barristan said warmly.

"I don't know anywhere good any recommendations?"

"I know just the place."

Daemon followed as Barristan led him to a large tavern just behind the Street of Silk they entered and found while it was busy there was plenty of room, after being escorted to a table he ordered a meal for the knight while also getting some drinks. He sat quietly until Barristan was finished eating just sipping his wine and looking around the room, he sat with his back to the wall and took his swords off his shoulder laying them beside him, just in case.

"You didn't approve of earlier Barristan" he asked as Barristan finished and took a drink.

"You were too harsh Daemon, you won, you could have left it at that." Barristan said.

"I could have, but had I then either that fool or another of Aegon's idiot friends would push their luck next time, perhaps even more than one, now Aegon will think of some other way to get his fun at my expense."

"You think your brother put him up to it?"

"He did." Daemon said and Barristan nodded.

"You know he's Arthur's kin?"

"I know, hopefully Arthur will take it easy on me tomorrow." Daemon said with a chuckle.

"He won't be bothered about Ser Gerold, more about what you said." Barristan said reproachfully.

"I'll apologize, it seems my tongue has loosened far more than I expected."

"It has, though that isn't a bad thing." Barristan said and he laughed with the knight.

After paying for the meal and strolling back to the Red Keep Daemon decided to take a bath before heading to his families private quarters for dinner. After undressing he lay in the bath and soaked, he washed and began to get dressed putting his chain back around his neck, the red ruby feeling cool against his hot skin. He was wearing his best outfit, one which his grandmother still considered beneath him and so had ordered numerous new ones to be made, which she would no doubt bring with her when she arrived.

Daemon couldn't help but smile just thinking on his grandmother, all the years away she was always the one thought that could make him feel better no matter what his circumstances were,. He had wanted so often to come back to see her but Lyanax refused to take him until now and he couldn't leave her behind. He closed his eyes and reached out to see where the dragon was, he recognized the pillars right away, she always loved the ruined city 'I shall see you soon my friend' he sent the thought to her as he left the room.

"Ser Arthur you're not joining us?" he asked as he saw the knight walk down the corridor.

"No not tonight my prince, I shall see you on the morrow."

"Of course Ser, I look forward to it."

"As do I my prince." Arthur said walking away a small smirk on his usually stoic face.

Daemon arrived at the doors and was let in by Ser Oswell, the Bat shaking his head at his outfit.

"It's the best I own Ser." he said and Oswell laughed.

"You'll be the most poorly dressed of all of them."

"Then nothings changed." Daemon said as he entered.

They were already sitting when he entered, his father and Elia at the top of the table with Aegon facing his mother, then Rhaenys and Viserys were facing each other followed by Daenerys facing an empty chair which he assumed to be his. Beside him would be sitting Prince Oberyn's paramour with the prince opposite facing her and then the prince's daughters. He took his seat, it had been a long time since he ate with his family.

"I heard you had some fun in the sparring yard my prince." Oberyn said before the meal had even begun and Daemon looked at his eyes as they danced with mirth.

"I encountered a fool Prince Oberyn they're always fun." Daemon said as wine was poured into his glass.

"Which fool?" Daenerys asked.

"The nightstar, or whatever he was called."

"Darkstar." Aegon said looking at him angrily.

"Yes that was it, he of the night. I suppose he is now anyway, I'd never show my face in the day if I fought like him." Daemon said and only Daenerys laughed.

"You beat him?" Rhaenys asked.

"Sister, you could beat him." Daemon said and this time a few more people laughed.

"Ser Gerold's reputation as a great swordsman is well earned brother." Aegon said.

"His reputation far exceeds his talent brother." Daemon said with a chuckle.

"Enough, we'll have no more talk of spars." his father said and Daemon nodded.

"As you say father." Aegon said.

Daemon ate well and noticed how Oberyn and his girls looked at him especially the blond one, Tynee or whatever her name was, it was when the desert came that he felt it, the ruby suddenly growing warm. He bent down and picked up the peach pie and leaned forward to eat it, before putting it back down and turning around to hand the plate back to one of the servants.

"It seems off, perhaps you should throw it out, wouldn't want anyone getting sick would we." he said as he looked around the table, the blond deliberately not making eye contact.

As the pie was removed he thought how this was funny, he had assumed his family wished to speak to him and that was what this dinner was about and yet he'd barely been spoken too, not that he minded he had no wish to speak of his past and certainly wasn't going to speak on his future. But just when he thought he'd get out of here without doing either it began.

"So where did you go nephew?" Viserys asked.

"As I said Essos and further."

"Further?" his aunt asked.

"I traveled to Yi Ti and Ibben, to the Thousand Islands, to Asshai and beyond."

"You traveled to Asshai?" Oberyn said with a snort.

"I did, it was ehmm, interesting." Daemon said closing his eyes as the shadows began to move.

"How did you get to those places, even with how long you were gone the travel should take even more years than you spent away." Rhaenys said looking directly at him.

"Time is but grains of sand on a beach sister, I've walked the beach itself." Daemon said and his father looked at him while Aegon snorted this time "Something to say brother?"

"I say you're full of shit." Aegon said.

"As always I bow to your superior wisdom brother." Daemon said and bowed mockingly.

"Enough you are brothers act like it." this time it was Elia who raised her voice and Daemon looked at her apologetically.

"I am sorry my queen, it seems my time away has done little for my manners." Daemon said and smiled genuinely at her.

"That's quite all right Daemon you were not the only one who forgot their manners." she said looking to Aegon.

"My apologies mother." his brother said.

"Why did you leave?" Daemon turned to see one of Obeyrn's daughter's looking at him as the room hushed.

"I wished to find my grandmother, when I couldn't find her here I went to travel to Dorne." Daemon said and noticed everyone looking to him now so he continued.

"I however had no idea of how ships actually worked, for me it was simple I got on the ship it took me where I was supposed to go, apparently that's not how they really work at all. "he said as Elia and Daenerys and Oberyn's daughter laughed.

"No it's not my prince, so where did you end up?" the girl asked.

"Volantis."

"What happened then?" His father asked

"A story for another time perhaps, if you'll forgive me I find myself tired." Daemon said and stood to be excused he walked to his father and bid him good night and then he took a knee and reached over to take Elia's hand.

"My queen, it is good to see you so well." he said smiling as he kissed her hand and left.

**Arthur.**

He had been called to Rhaegar's solar not long after the dinner had ended and told some of what Daemon had said, Volantis, Ashhai, could it be true, Daemon never was one for tall tales, but this seemed different. So after sleeping well he walked to the small cove and began to warm up, only stopping when he heard the footsteps. Daemon was dressed in his other clothes, his fighting clothes Arthur assumed, though he had seen the armor and he knew the prince would prefer to fight in that.

"Arthur."

"Daemon."

He watched as he limbered up and then took his swords off his back, placing the smaller one on the ground he unsheathed the blade, a bastard sword the dark steel filled with the unmistakable pattern of Valyrian steel. Where he had got the blades was just one of the many questions Arthur had for the boy, he raised Dawn and was glad to see the blade still seemed to captivate Daemon just as it had when he was a small boy.

"Shall we Ser?"

"We shall."

They started slowly, almost trying to remember each others rhythm, the blades, testing, Dawn's reach against Daemon's sword's quickness, the sound as the blades clashed unlike anything he'd heard. They began to move quickly, Daemon was far quicker than he imagined and Arthur needed to work to keep up with him, he moved to dodge a quick strike from the left. He noticed that Daemon seemed to use more spins and feints, more twists and turns of the blade and they were unlike any Arthur had faced.

They then began to really move, thrust, parry dodge, a high arc from the left by Daemon deflected into a quick riposte from Arthur. Dawns extra weight and power forcing Daemon back only for Arthur to almost fall into a trap when he overextended. The end came after a flurry of strikes from Daemon, each one seemingly quicker than the last, as Daemon leaned in for a strike, Arthur pushed forward catching him off guard. Daemon stumbled and by the time he got his footing back Dawn was at his neck.

"I yield Ser." Daemon said with a large smile and Arthur removed his sword and walked to the water jug, filling out two mugs he carried then back and handed one to Daemon.

"You've gotten a lot better."

"So have you Arthur."

"Were did you learn those moves Daemon?"

"Some on the road to Yi Ti, some while there, but mostly in Volantis."

"Who taught you?"

"What jealous that it was not only Barristan and yourself." Daemon said laughing.

"No just interested."

"It was a red priest, Thoros of Myr, my friend." Daemon said sadly.

"Thoros, he came here a few years ago, he's a drunk Daemon." Arthur said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Thoros is here truly, where Arthur?" Daemon asked his voice full of excitement.

"You should find him in one of the Ale houses I reckon, he normally stays there until the tourneys begin and he uses that flaming sword of his." Arthur said and watched as look of fondness appeared on Daemon's face.

"I need to find him, forgive me Arthur." Daemon said grabbing his things.

"What's so important about Thoros, Daemon?"

"If it were not for him I would be dead Arthur, I owe him my life." Daemon said as he ran off towards the city.

Arthur was torn between heading back to the Red Keep to begin his shift or following after the prince, in the end he thought that Rhaegar would appreciate this more and so he chased after Daemon.

**Myrcella.**

She woke up from the sweetest dream, and as she looked own at her almost naked body she could almost see the benefits of what she dreamt about, her nipples were stiff and hard and she brushed her fingers over them feeling the tingle between her legs. Before she could do anymore though she heard the door being knocked on and so quickly covered herself.

"Come in." she said shakily as the door opened.

"Myrcella my dear you should be up already, we have much to do today." her mother said as she began to grab her dresses out of the wardrobe.

"Mother please, I can dress myself." she said annoyed.

"Of course you can my love, I was just helping, we'll need some new dresses for you these are far too plain, you must look your best Myrcella."

"Why mother?" Myrcella asked already knowing what would be said.

"This prince is different he has been to far off places, seen exotic ladies to catch his eye and win his heart you need to be more exotic than they." her mother said before tutting disapprovingly as she held up her small clothes.

Myrcella lay back in the bed, if lunch was anything to go by she may have already caught the prince's eye he had certainly caught hers, so much so that she was already having dreams of him. Dreams she would have liked to take to their conclusion if her mother had not interrupted, she sighed as she got up from the bed. In the end her mother left her a bright yellow dress, gold to go with her golden hair, the servants arrived and her maid helped her dress and she left to break her fast.

"Ah good morning niece and don't you look beautiful this morn." her uncle said as he smiled at her.

"Good morning uncle, no Joffrey this morning." She asked as she sat and her uncle laughed.

"No we've been fortunate and it seems your brother has decided to break his fast elsewhere, though given how he complained of the prince last night, I'd say he's with Aegon somewhere."

"He complained about Aegon?" she asked surprised.

"Not that prince niece, no our friend Daemon."

"Why Daemon did nothing wrong." she said defensively forcing a smile from her uncle.

"Indeed he did not, but you know Aegon's pride."

"Men." she said laughing as he mother came in to join them.

"What about men my love?"

"They can be so stupid." she said taking a piece of toast as her uncle ate his burned bacon with a smirk on his face.

"Indeed which is why they need a clever woman beside them to save them from themselves." her mother said and Tyrion snorted.

"You don't think woman clever uncle." she aid raising her eyebrow.

"I think I'm sitting with two of the cleverest so no niece I think woman are very clever."

"Then what were you disagreeing with." her mother asked.

"That the men we had been discussing wouldn't know a clever woman if they met one." Myrcella said and Tyrion smiled and gave her a nod.

"Perhaps Prince Daemon is different." her mother said and Myrcella couldn't help but smile, he was she knew it already, he was very different.

After breaking their fast they headed to the throne room, court would be abuzz with tales of the Dark Prince and Myrcella found herself eager to hear them all. Though she was more eager to see the man for herself, the reality of him was so much better than her dream version, the real prince could touch or be touched she thought as she felt her breathing quicken.

**Daemon.**

Thoros was here, for more than three years he had searched for him, hoped beyond hope he'd find him again, but even the Red Priests wouldn't tell him where he had gone and so he had cut his ties with them. Let them find their promised prince somewhere else, if they wouldn't tell him where his friend was then he didn't need and wouldn't accept their help. So he had looked alone, searched any city he was in, asked questions spent gold and nothing, he had almost gone to the Iron Bank but in the end the price they would demand would be far too high.

So to find out he was here, in this city all along, Daemon felt his heart race, his mind filled with images, swords clashing, tales told at night, warm days walking through streets laughing as Thoros entertained him. His friend had always liked his drink but was never a drunk and Daemon worried what had made him one now. Both of them had seen and lived terrible things, but what was it that had broken him? what had he gone through since last they saw each other?.

" _It seems I'm needed elsewhere for a few moons my prince and so we must part." Thoros said._

" _How long?"_

" _Four moons at the most, be careful my friend."_

" _You too."_

Fucking Benerro and his power games, he had cursed the man when he found out the truth had even helped Kinvara overthrow him which was more than easy to do since the Fiery Hand was his and not the priests. But then Kinvara had refused to tell him where Thoros was, it was not R'hllor's will she had said and Daemon had left before his rage took control. As he checked the Ale houses he tried not to let the feelings come back, he closed his eyes and calmed his spirit and then in the last house he saw him.

"Thoros." he said looking at his friend.

"You are not real, begone shadow." Thoros said when he heard him and began shifting back in his seat.

"Throros it's me, it's Daemon."

"It can't be, you were lost, I failed you, begone leave me, begone."

Daemon put his hand on his friends shoulder and felt him twitch before he looked at him and reached his own hand out to touch his, to feel his arm and his face.

"My prince it is really you?" Thoros said his eyes full of hope.

"It is my friend," he said embracing the man.

When Arthur arrived he had him help Thoros to his room, he paid the serving girl to bring cold water and run a tub, which they then dumped him into the red priest coughing and spluttering as he was covered by water. Daemon picked up a pail and emptied even more cold water over his head until finally they helped him out and he could see Thoros was already looked a bit better.

"My prince how?"

"A long story my friend, now get some sleep, I'll come visit on the morrow and eat something will you."

"I will, I will." Thoros said smiling.

Daemon patted him on the shoulder and nodded before he and Arthur left, walking up to the owner of the tavern he ordered food to be sent up and told the man to refuse him drink until Daemon returned. When the owner complained he handed him a gold dragon and knew he'd bought his cooperation, he and Arthur left and waked back to the Red Keep, Daemon feeling lighter than ever. Though this only lasted until the arrived to see Ser Barristan run towards him.

"You must come my prince, your uncle, he's in the Throne Room"

"Barristan?"

"Your uncle Benjen, there's problems in the North, Iron Born," Barristan said and they ran inside.

**Benjen.**

He had been over a moon on the road, from Winterfell to White Harbor, finding a trip to Maidenpool the first ship he could gain passage on as the North's own ships may be needed and were busy being refitted. Traveling so hard from there he had almost killed his horse, he, Alyn and Jory Cassel, the Smalljon and Dacey Mormont all the North could spare for his trip though still he feared it would be wasted as they held no love for the North here.

But as they entered the Red Keep he tried to keep his heart steady, the news was dire and the war would have begun before any of them made it back to the North, but he needed to gain their support and so would bite his tongue. His companions too would swallow any insult, their pride not so important when the North was in so much danger, they were made to wait before being allowed enter the Throne Room and then made to give up their weapons.

Closing his eyes he entered the room where his father and brother had met their end. He looked to see the king sitting on his throne and he swallowed his disgust. This man had claimed to love his sister and yet had failed her son, his nephew's loss he placed firmly at his feet, but today was not the day for such thoughts, Instead he walked and when they reached the center of the room he took a knee and bowed before looking to the king.

"Your grace I come on behalf of my brother the Warden of the North and I seek your aid."

"Arise Lord Benjen, men and women of the north." Rhaegar said his voice loud "How may we aid you"

"We are under attack your grace, an Iron Born fleet has been prepared in secret and is to attack."

"A fleet you say, we have heard none such words." Jon Connington said dismissively.

"I speak the truth my lord, why you've not heard of it I know not." Benjen said wanting to tear the smug look off the man's face.

"So you would have us aid the North, send our armies to fight your war." Oberyn said and Benjen sighed.

"Should the North fall then it won't only be our war, or do you think Balon Greyjoy will be content with two kingdoms?." he said almost losing his temper.

"What you ask is not as easy as you would believe Lord Benjen, my vassals do not wish to aid the North, this has been made clear, they feel you've brought this on yourselves." Rhaegar said to nods before holding up his hand.

"However I am not unsympathetic and so I shall send a force of a thousand of mine own men to help you in this time of need." Rhaegar said and Benjen felt the anger of his companions behind him.

"We shouldn't send them any men, they're traitors the lot of them." Aegon said moving towards and glaring angrily at Benjen.

"Traitors, traitors are we." Dacey shouted moving forward.

"Enough quiet." Rhaegar shouted as the room hushed.

"I shall answer my kins call in it's time of need." a voice said from behind him.

Benjen turned and almost fell to the ground at who he saw, his hair was longer but his smile was the same, as he saw him he walked towards him and reached out his arm to his.

"Hello uncle." Daemon said and Benjen embraced his lost nephew with tears in his eyes.

"How? He asked.

"Long story." Daemon said back.

Benjen heard the whispers around the room, he heard the noises as people shuffled.

"My son you have only returned and I do not have the army to send north." Rhaegar said.

"I won't need any army father."

"Daemon I don't understand?" Benjen said and his nephew just smiled.

"I'll explain later, I'll go talk to my father, you and your friends need to rest, you can count on me uncle, rest please."

"Aye, I will, we'll talk then?"

"We will."

**Daemon.**

Once things had settled down in the throne room, Daemon was quickly called into the small council chambers, he was surprised he had thought given how his brother and father had looked at him that this would be done privately. As he entered he saw that his father did not look happy, not just at him but Aegon too, beside him Jon Connington was looking at him with a look he knew all to well, so he winked causing the man to almost fall of his seat.

"What were you thinking?" his father said.

"I wanted to help, it seemed I was not the only one." Daemon said.

"So you decided to take it upon yourself to offer aid, you are a prince of the realm, should you go into battle I would be forced to send a suitable force to protect you."

"You should be sending a suitable force to aid the North regardless." Daemon said looking directly at his father.

"My prince you've been away for so long, the politics of the situation are delicate." Jon Connington said.

"Are they indeed, the way I see it foolish men have counseled that we allow the largest kingdom to suffer, why? To pay back some perceived disloyalty." he said looking at Aegon "To atone for some long ago defeat?" He looked to Jon Connington who squirmed "Or to fuel their own agendas?" he said looking to Oberyn and Mace Tyrell.

"Son." his father said with a sigh but Daemon didn't allow him to continue.

"No father, I won't stand by while my kin are in danger, while they suffer. I would have expected more from the men who are sworn to protect the realm, but since you all shall not live up to your responsibilities, then I will live up to mine." he said turning to leave the room.

"You will not leave again without permission Daemon." his father said angrily.

Daemon turned to see the looks he was receiving, his father was furious he could see that, Aegon sat with a smug smile and Oberyn watched him almost as intently as Varys was, as for Mace, he just looked lost his head turning to anyone for guidance.

"Very well, I await your command father." Daemon said.

"We shall provide aid to the north, I'll raise the troops and we shall organize some of the fleet to help."

"But father?" Aegon said until Rhaegar silenced him with a look.

"You son will not however be going." his father said.

"I'm sorry father, on that I must insist, she won't be happy if I don't go now." Daemon said.

"She, who?" his father asked.

"You'll see, she'll be here by the morn, I'd say it would be best to meet her in the open. You may want to bring some of your lords and ladies to the Dragonpit." Daemon said and saw Marywn look at him with interest "Now if I may be excused?" he asked and his father looked at him and nodded.

After leaving the chambers he met Ser Barristan and headed towards the Maidenvault after being told that was where his uncle and the northerners had been sent. As he arrived he heard his name be called and turned to see Tyrion, Myrcella and an older blond who must be her mother walking towards him.

"My prince may I introduce my sister Lady Cersei Lannister, my niece you already know.".

"My lady." Daemon said taking her offered hand and placing a kiss on it.

"My prince." Cersei replied a smile on her face.

"Lady Myrcella a pleasure." he said then kissing her offered hand.

"My prince, is it true the realm is to go to war?" Tyrion asked and Daemon looked at him and nodded.

"It seems the Iron Born wish to start with the north, so I shall be heading there immediately to aide my family." Daemon said noticing the sad look Myrcella gave him "I expect to be back within the moon." he added and saw the stunned look on their faces.

"Daemon, that's impossible, it'll take you more than a moon to get there." Tyrion said and he smiled softly at the dwarf much preferring to be addressed simply.

"Perhaps, I shall be saying my goodbyes tomorrow at the dragon pit, I invite you all to join my family as my guests." Daemon said.

"It'd be an honor my prince." Cersei said.

"I'm afraid I must go see my uncle, Tyrion, Lady Cersei, Lady Myrcella I apologize for cutting this visit short. I hope to see much more of you when I return." he said and looked at Myrcella who smiled as she blushed.

He arrived at the rooms his uncle and companions were given, the guards briefly stopping him until they saw Barristan and after knocking he entered the room.

"Daemon." Benjen said embracing him.

"Uncle."

"Care to tell me that long story now?"

"I'm afraid it'll have to be another time and certainly another place, the walls here have ears Uncle." he whispered and his uncle nodded.

"Have you convinced them?"

"I have, but it won't happen uncle, they'll not send men no matter what they say, had they allowed me to lead then you'd get your army, but as it is they wish to keep me here and they'll stall and stall."

"Do they not care about the North?" Dacey asked her voice raised.

"My lady, politics, this is all politics. They care for what they care for today and tomorrow it will be something different that holds their interest."

"So what now?" the Smalljon asked.

"I shall head North on the morrow." Daemon said.

"And then they'll send the army?" Dacey asked.

"Oh we won't need an army. Rest tonight uncle, I'll send someone for you in the morning, to escort you to the Dragonpit. You can leave directly after." Daemon said and embraced his uncle before turning to leave.

"Daemon I don't understand?" Benjen said.

"You will uncle, on the morrow."

After speaking to his uncle he went with Barristan to see Thoros his friend was doing better but he'd need to clean himself up and get back into shape, so Daemon told him to do so, that he'd see him within the moon. He paid the tavern owner for Thoros's room and board and after going back to his own room and writing a letter to his grandmother, he accompanied Barristan to grab his armor.

"Daemon your grandmother won't be pleased with you leaving before she arrives."

"I know Barristan, but it needs to be done, give her this when she arrives, it explains it all, this letter and what you'll see in the dragon pit should put her mind at ease."

"What will I see?"

"Why a dragon of course." Daemon said and Barristan looked to see if he was making a joke.

**The Next Morning.**

Waking up he dressed quickly and walked to the kitchens, he grabbed some food for the journey and headed back to his room, putting his armor on without a squire was something he was quite used to but still time consuming. Once he was done he called Ser Barristan and asked him to escort his uncle to the Dragon put, which agreed to after some objections. When the knight left he closed his eyes and waited, Lyanax would be here within the next couple of hours, so he tied his swords on his shoulder and left the room walking to join with his family and the Lannisters to head to the Dragonpit.

When he entered the private room he saw his father speaking to Arthur beside him Elia, Rhaenys and Daenerys stood silently, while Aegon spoke to Viserys, Jon Connington and the rest of the small council stood around the room. He saw Tyrion with Cersei and Myrcella and smiled before walking to his father.

"Care to tell us what this is all about son?"

"We should leave father, you won't want to miss her."

His father looked at him before nodding and they left the room, walking down to waiting carriages and saddled horses, he mounted one and they began to ride, Ser Arthur riding beside him. As they rode though the city, Daemon saw the people cheer and wave, despite everything his family was still popular it seemed, it didn't take them long to reach the Dragonpit and he was pleased to see so many people there. His uncle and his companions were standing to the left and after dismounting he walked over to make sure they were well.

"Is that Valyrian steel?" his uncle asked touching his armor.

"It is, don't ask." Daemon said with a smirk.

"Long story?"

"Long story." he replied and they both laughed.

He felt her then in his head, she was close, he needed to be ready.

"Uncle what you're about to see, don't fear her, she won't harm anyone I care for." Daemon said and before his uncle could reply he walked to his family.

"What are we waiting for brother, a dragon." Aegon said with a laugh.

"When you see her brother, try not piss your britches remember you're a prince." Daemon said as he nodded to his father and walked to the center of the pit.

"My lords, my ladies, be not afraid, keep to your seats and you shall be safe." Daemon said loudly as the noise began.

He heard it then, the beating of her wings, the thrum as she flew though the air, followed by the gasps as people looked up, then came the shouts of "Dragon." as people looked on in awe. He looked to see his father staring at the sky as the Black Dragon flew closer, Marywn looking up with a large smile on his face. He saw Aegon and Viserys shaking their heads while Rhaenys and Oberyn looked at him the anger on their faces clear.

Daenerys was smiling looking for once like the little girl she had been, he turned to see Tyrion standing with his mouth open, while Cersei just looked at the sky. Surprisingly though Myrcella was looking at him and so he smiled before winking feeling a flutter in his chest when she cheekily winked back. He walked over to his uncle as Lyanax drew closer, patting him on the shoulder he turned to his companions seeing Dacey and the Smalljon smiling like loons.

"You think the North would like help from a dragon uncle?" he joked.

"Aye I do, this, you can, you can fly it?"

"Her uncle, Lyanax, named for my mother." Daemon said and his uncle closed his eyes and nodded.

When the dragon turned her head to him he looked to Ser Barristan before nodding and then he walked to her, feeling the warmth of her scales with his hand, he put the helm on and closed his eyes, "Ready for a trip." he whispered and felt her joy fill him completely. Climbing on her back he held onto her horns, before turning to look at the assembled lords and ladies as they looked and pointed, this would be talked about for moons he thought, good.

"Sōvegon Lyanax." he said as the dragon took to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daemon arrives north, while we take a closer look at those in Kings Landing and a trip to the past.


	4. For the Night is Dark and Full of Terrors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daemon arrives in the North as Kings Landing deals with the fallout of the return of dragons.

**Winterfell 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

Flying on Lyanax never got old and certainly never boring, she liked to play and over the years Daemon had recognized the signs, so as they were over the Riverlands she flew higher and higher before she dived. He was bent close to her body making as small a target for the wind as he could, he'd learned the hard way what happens when she met wind at this speed and had been lucky to hang on more than once. It took her less than a moment to travel from the highest point in the sky to no more than a couple of feet above the water.

When they'd flown before she had kept hidden only showing herself when they had no choice, on the flight to Dragonstone it had annoyed her. She was a dragon, the top of the food chain and stealth was a poor substitute for the majesty of seeing a dragon in all it's glory. Now that she was no longer a secret she wished to show off and Daemon too wanted the world to know, a dragon was as much a deterrent as a weapon and so he gave in to her whims.

"Come girl, playtime's over." he said patting her neck, she responded by dipping her wing in the water forcing it to splash up at him and making him splutter.

Eventually though she rose again and he felt the change as they crossed into the North, the Neck lay beneath him and as he flew over the dark almost ruined structure that was Moat Cailin he saw the Kings Road. He told Lyanax to follow it knowing it would take them straight to Winterfell, he felt the excitement build within him, long had he wished to see the castle of his mother's birth, to finally gaze upon her final resting place.

When he was a boy he had hoped to visit one day just like Aegon or Rhaenys would go to Sunspear he had hoped to go to Winterfell but he had been forbidden to do so and even his grandmother couldn't disobey that order. So instead he had filled his head with as much information as he could get, learning of the first men and of the old gods his mother worshiped, of all the Starks throughout the years. While he had never set foot in Winterfell or the North, apart from recent events he doubted there was a man alive who knew as much of it as he.

When he saw it come into view he couldn't help but smile, the keep of his mother, his grandfather and uncle, his ancestors. Daemon was a dragon, perhaps given Lyanax the first real one in over a hundred years, but he was a wolf too and this was the Wolf's Den. He saw the rows of tents and looked around for somewhere to land, seeing an empty patch of land he directed Lyanax down and heard the shouts of the men as he did so. He had just climbed off her when the riders approached, two large men dressed in furs along with some guards, he told Lyanax to go find food for herself and waited.

"Who are you?" he heard one of the large men say as they reached him.

"My name is Daemon Targaryen and I've come to see my uncle."

"You lie, Prince Daemon died eight years ago." The other one said.

"Still warm the blood that courses through my veins." Daemon said with a chuckle "Rumors of my death it would seem were greatly exaggerated, I've come to see my uncle at the behest of Benjen Stark."

"Benjen, what have you done with him?" the first man said angrily..

"Done, Benjen is my uncle and nothing is more damned than a kinslayer my lord?"

"Umber."

"Lord Umber my uncle Benjen and your son are safe and well and should along with Lady Dacey be on their way back here as we speak, They sought aid and I've come to offer it."

"Alone, you came alone." The other large man said.

"No my lord I brought a dragon, did you not see? she was very large." Daemon said and Umber laughed loudly.

"He has you there Jorah, come I'm sure Ned will wish to speak to you."

He was at least given his own horse as one of the guards doubled up with another and they rode down the hill and into Winterfell itself. For Daemon his eyes were everywhere as he tried to take in the sights, the keep was far larger than the Red Keep, it's grey walls were dark and imposing and it was full to straining. The North was gearing for war in earnest he thought as he saw banner after banner, the Manderly mermen, and Glover iron fist, the black bear of the Mormonts and flayed man of the Boltons. He smiled when he saw the Direwolf of the Starks and the wolf standing on a mountain of his grandmother's house, the Flints had come when called as always.

"We'll need your arms lad." Lord Umber said as he dismounted.

"It'll take more than you to take them my lord, I'll accept guest right but I'll not hand my arms over, force of habit and one which has kept me alive these many years I'm sure you'll understand." Daemon said he saw how the giant lord almost laughed before he nodded.

After being given bread and salt he was brought into the Great Hall, what had been a boisterous gathering suddenly went quiet, he looked to the high table to see a man who could only be his uncle sitting in the center. His dark hair and grey eyes marking him clearly as a Stark beside him sat a man of Daemon's age his auburn hair and blue eyes marking him as a Tully his cousin perhaps?, there was a large fat man a Manderly by the look of things and some other's sitting there including a fierce looking woman.

Daemon's eyes though were focused on his uncle who was looking directly at him, he took his helm off to gasps as his purple eyes marked him out, his dark hair was tied behind his head. As his uncle looked to the two lords beside him for answers Daemon strolled to stand in front of the table, unsheathing his sword to silence he knelt.

"My sword, my dragon are yours to command Uncle." he said and the room began to fill with noise once again.

**Elia.**

A dragon changed things drastically and no one knew that better than her, she didn't need to hear the conversation between her brother and daughter, nor did she need to follow her son and his companions to know of what they spoke. She had been stunned to see it and apart from her husband only Daenerys had been more excited than worried, for her though it was the knowledge the plotting would continue that plagued her thoughts. Whatever chance she had of pulling people back from the brink was gone now, Daemon had a dragon and Aegon would fear being replaced even more.

It tore through her heart to think like this and she cursed Pycelle and his part in her families problems, had they known of the Maester sooner, had they suspected then perhaps she would have recovered early enough to change things. It had been Daemon who had brought it to her attention, Daemon who had informed her of what he found and had she not already cared greatly for the child, she'd have loved him for that alone.

" _My queen, why does this smell so?"_

" _It's my medicine Daemon, sometimes they smell."_

" _But this it smells like the purple plant."_

" _We use plants making such things Daemon."_

" _Oh." he said his brow furrowed._

" _What is it Daemon?_

" _It's just grandmother always tells me not to go near the purple ones, they're bad." he said._

" _Not all the purple ones are bad Daemon." she said smiling at the eight name days old boy._

" _But this one smells like the ones grandmother warned me about my queen."_

When she had asked him to fetch her one he had and she knew then what he had said was true, calling for her brother she had him test the medicine and found that she had been poisoned and had been since she was young. Pycelle had killed himself rather than face justice and Caleotte too had taken his life, both of them poisoning her and in Caleotte's case Doran too.

Had it not been for Daemon's worry for her she would never have recovered, oh they didn't want her dead just ill enough to be set aside. She did recover though and grew stronger, it took time and despite her best efforts she couldn't bridge the gap between her family and the Dark Prince as some called him. She had been too ill to do anything when he disappeared, too ill to force her husband to act a father and by the time she'd recovered enough it was far too late.

"My queen, Lady Ashara has arrived." Lenor her handmaiden said.

"Thank you Lenor, where is she?"

"In the gardens my queen."

She rushed to the gardens, Ashara had been visiting her family when Daemon arrived and would no doubt have loved to see the boy once again. Where Elia had been too ill, Ashara had tried to be there for him, tried to get close and only managed to do so on occasion. Rhaella had warned her grandson about the vipers in court and even being the sister of his mentor was not enough to make Daemon fully trust her friend.

As she walked into the garden she saw her friend was not alone, she'd brought her daughter Allyria with her, to everyone else she was her sister but there were no secrets between her and Ash. Allyria was just as striking as her mother though there was some of her father's wildness in her too, she had no doubt wished to meet her cousin. Elia smiled as she hugged the girl first followed by her mother, bidding them to take a seat she sent for tea and poured it once it came.

"Is it really Daemon?" Ash asked.

"It is, he's well though he's much changed Ash."

"Changed?"

"What he's been through it's changed him, he's more outspoken more direct, but that's not even the most important thing."

"What?"

"He has a dragon Ash."

"What, a dragon, that's impossible." Allyria said excitedly.

"No it's not, I've seen it, seen him call it down and mount it before he rode off."

"He's gone?" Allyria said sadly.

"He said he'll be back within the moon, he's gone North Ash, gone to stop a war before it begins or to end one."

They spoke about him some more before they were joined unexpectedly by her brother and daughter, her nieces following behind as always.

"My sweet sister." Oberyn said kissing her cheek.

"Brother?" she raised an eyebrow looking at him.

Rhaenys kissed her cheek too before smiling at Allyria and Ashara and taking a seat, she watched as her brother spoke to Ash before he turned to speak to her.

"So what were you speaking of?" he asked looking at her.

"Oberyn you may be my brother but I'm your queen, you don't get to ask me that."

"So the bastard then."

"Oberyn." she said raising her voice.

"Were you speaking of him mother?" her daughter asked pointedly.

"I was speaking of your brother yes." she said and heard her daughters snort "He is your brother Rhae lest you forget and were it not for him you may not be speaking to your mother now." she said and was relieved to see some shame in her daughter's face.

"Where did he get a dragon?" Rhaenys said and Elia almost smiled at the put out way she said it.

"Who knows, only that he has one. You need to make peace with your brother more than ever now Rhae."

"Peace, I'll not make peace with him." Oberyn said and she shook her head.

"Careful brother, you don't want to go to war with a dragon."

"We killed one once." Nymeria said.

"We got lucky once." she said looking at both her brother and daughter.

"Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken." Obara said stepping forward and she watched as Oberyn smiled proudly.

"But not Unburnt." she said as the smile faded.

**Aegon.**

He rolled off the whore and stood up, taking a damp cloth he wiped her stain off his cock and drank the wine from the table. He had been rougher than normal, taking his anger out on the whore when it was his brother he had been mad at. Though he had not hurt her too badly he had left marks, his hand prints covered her arse where he'd spanked her heavily. Despite finding his release he felt no sense of peace, he poured another glass of wine and began dressing before throwing the gold dragon down more out of habit than remorse.

He knew that Joffrey would do far worse so he had saved the girl from that and she should be grateful she at least would walk tonight, her sister wouldn't for only a week if she was lucky. As for Gerold he almost smirked, apparently being humiliated by his brother had left him with a bit of performance anxiety. Something Theon teased him for knowing that Gerold couldn't harm him as he was, though it didn't take too long for the Darkstar to wipe the smile off the kraken's face.

" _I find it amusing you can jest so, when you're people are so close to their doom."_

" _The North, you must be jesting. Not that we would invade such a paltry kingdom, but should we then they'd be not match for our might." Theon said laughing while caressing a whore's arse._

" _He hasn't heard." the Darkstar said laughing humorously._

" _Heard what?"_

" _The Dark Prince fancies himself a Kraken for supper my squid friend."_

" _What would I care what the bastard does." Theon laughed._

" _You should be worried what his dragon might." the Darkstar said and Theon laughed only for him to realize no one else was._

Aegon couldn't help but laugh as he finished dressing, Theon was his friend but he was at times an insufferable prick, seeing him go pale had been fun though he hated it was his bastard brother who had caused it. Like everyone else he had been shocked to see a dragon land in the Dragonpit, to see his brother mount it had been almost too much. Bad enough he walked around in that Valyrian armor or that he carried those swords, where he hid them he had no idea though it was not for lack of trying, but now he had a dragon too.

He was the crown prince, the future king, all the treasures all the trappings of being a Targaryen where his by right and yet this bastard, this stain on his family was the one walking around with them. He felt his temper rise and only the scream of pain from the girl beside him made him realize he'd sat down and was squeezing her arse hard, he threw another dragon down and walked from the room.

"Loras come we need to go see Jon." Aegon said knowing Loras would be the only one available right now.

"At once my prince."

He along with Loras and Ser Daemon left the brothel and made their way back to the Red Keep, Jon would no doubt be with his father and so he'd need to wait but he needed to make some plans. The bastard being back was bad enough, but tale would spread of the dragon and should he help the North, his fame would only grow. He knew he should have sent men to intercept Stark, but he had counted on his brother being a hero, of him wanting to help, what he hadn't counted on was his father's interference nor a damn dragon.

Instead of the Tower of the Hand he headed for the Maester's quarter's, Marwyn would no doubt be like a giddy boy at the idea of dragons back in the realm, he would also be the best source for information. Surely his brother couldn't be the only dragonrider, surely a trueborn like him would bond better with a dragon, after all there was dragonblood on both sides of his line not filthy wolfsblood like the bastard.

"Head's up my prince." he heard Ser Daemon say and saw the eunuch walking towards him.

"My prince." Varys said with a nod.

"Lord Varys, I find it rather strange that the Master of Whisperers was unaware of a dragon.?"

"Little birds can be burned my prince, they know what to stay away from and so I heard no whispers." Varys said his face full of mock sadness.

"So you heard nothing on Daemon?"

"Not then my prince, though now it seems my birds sing many songs." Varys tittered.

"Such as?"

"Now my prince its your father I serve." he said scoldingly.

"Today my lord, today, but what of the morrow?" Aegon said and saw Varys smile.

"I have heard that the prince is fond of Lions my lord, a young lioness cub in particular."

"Myrcella what would he want with a simple girl like her?"

"I do not know my prince, only that they're friendly." Varys said "If you'll excuse me your father awaits."

He watched as the eunuch shuffled off, Myrcella Lannister, she was pretty enough he supposed, though she kept her legs far too tight together for his liking, still perhaps he needed to reacquaint himself with the young lady. Maybe he should have something before the bastard took that too, yes he'd invite her to dinner, dangle a betrothal and when the bastard came back he'd find his lioness had already been plucked.

**Daenerys.**

By the gods her brother was tiresome when he was in this type of mood, ranting and raving about how Daemon was not a true dragon, how he had stolen his birthright. She had to laugh at that one, how could he have stolen the dragon from Viserys when it was never his in the first place. One could not simply take a dragon, her reading had confirmed that to her, a dragon is not a slave, not a thing to be given, a dragon chooses its rider and this one had chosen her nephew.

"How did the bastard find an egg? I tell you it was mine, our brother hid it from me to give it to that wolfspawn."

"Daemon has been missing for years brother, when would Rhaegar have been able to gift him an egg?"

"They must have planned it, done it in secret, all to deny me, me a true dragon just like father."

She sighed, her brother could be sweet at times even if it was normally only to her, but he also had delusions, days when he felt he should be king and the world was out to get him, days when he forgot their father's madness. On days like those he would tell her that she didn't know father like he did, she hadn't been born yet, but he, he was to be father's heir, he was a true dragon. Usually once he got his cock wet from some whore or conquest he retreated from those thoughts, but the twins hadn't sated him and she was growing tired of his ranting.

"Enough, I've heard enough, you claim to be a dragon then be a dragon, stop whining Vis." she said loudly.

"I'm not whining." he whined.

"You are, you're not to be king, you know this, our brother is king. Would you depose our brother, would you become a kinslayer?" she said and watched as his shame rose to the surface.

"Dany, Dany, I'm sorry." he said and she walked to him and hugged him tight feeling him sob against her.

"I know brother."

"I just..I just. I want a dragon Dany." he said softly.

"I do too brother, I do too." she said meaning every single word.

With Viserys calm she helped him to his rooms and went to her own hoping the girl would be waiting. Dany had two real pleasures in life, one was corrupting innocent maidens and the other was finding a girl who felt the same. Some of these relationships fizzled out, but the one with Missandei had endured longer than any. As she entered the room she saw the dark skinned girl laying on the bed, her breathing making her firm breasts rise and fall and Dany felt the tingle between her legs.

Hours later she rolled out of bed, she was completely and thoroughly satisfied as she always was with Missandei, what that girl could do with her fingers should be illegal, what she could do with her tongue she was sure was. She called for a bath to be drawn and once it was she lay languorously in it, feeling the water casually caress her. How long she lay there for she did not know only that the water was cold when she got out.

"Come back to bed my princess." Missandei said and her eyes promised many things.

"Not right now my love, I've things I must do."

Her handmaiden's helped her dress and she walked with Ser Jonathor to the Maester's quarters, she and Marwyn shared some unique interests. Neither of them cared about ruling or the intricacies of court, oh they both could handle them but Dany had no desire to be a part of them. Her interests in their family strayed more to the magical and seeing Daemon riding that dragon had stirred them up. She was not surprised to find Marwyn awake, nor that he was studying his tomes and books relation to dragons and their riders.

"I expected you earlier?" he said as he walked into his room.

"I was busy." she said smirking as she remembered Missandei's moans.

"I had thought you'd be the first to seek my counsel, it seems your nephew beat you."

"And what did dear Aegon wish to be counseled on."

"The same as you my princess."

She sat with him for a number of hours, the knowledge though interesting as it spoke on how dragons bonded to a rider and would allow no other, something she bet really annoyed Aegon, wasn't very helpful. There was nothing about where to find an egg, even less about how to hatch one, it seemed she in the end was no closer than Aegon was. Marywin went to grab another tome and as he was gone she saw it, little notes and place names.

_Winterfell._

_Summerhall,_

_Dragonstone._

_Castle Black_

_Night Fort._

Underneath them were more place names, though these had been scrubbed out but the writing was what caught her attention.

_Possible location for dragon eggs._

**Ned.**

His banner men were baying for blood for moons and when the report came in suggesting that the raids were part of something far bigger he had no choice but to act. It was simply impossible to leave men everywhere on the coast, the temporary garrisons of men he'd put at Sea Dragon Point and the Stony Shore had stopped attacks there, but they'd just moved on. What was becoming as much of a problem was that he needed to feed those men, keep them supplied and that was proving costly.

It was when their food shipments from Essos began being threatened, when White Harbor's trade starting being vulnerable that he had made the decision it was to be war. Cat had left to go to her sister to try and bring the Vale on board, how he wished his foster father was still alive, not only could he use his help but his advice just as much. When the raven came saying the Vale wouldn't help he had no choice but to send to the crown for aid though it pained him to do so.

They had friends in the Riverlands but with House Darry as Lord Paramount, the aid they received was more in the form of supplies than men. House Mallister being a house who'd dealt with the Iron Born more than most was eager to help, Cat's family too had helped but House Tully was a shadow of its former glory. So as he sat in the Great Hall and listened to the griping of his Lords he had been stunned when the shouts of Dragon were heard.

"My lord a dragon's been spotted." Alyn said rushing in to shouts from all around him.

"Have you been drinking man, there are no more dragons." Lord Wyman said before Ned had a chance to.

"I speak the truth my lord, Lord Umber and Lord Jorah have taken some guards to find it."

"My nephew is with him?" Maege said jumping up.

"Get my horse ready, we'll go after them." Ned said.

"I think you should stay here my lord, should it be true we'll need you safe." Wyman said and Maege nodded changing any thought of him going.

"I'll go father." Robb said suddenly.

"No son, we'll wait the Greatjon will return he may spoil for a fight but even he won't go up against a dragon" Ned said and Maege chuckled.

It felt like an age before they arrived back and the man who walked with them wore the most incredible armor he had ever seen, if there were such a thing as dragons and dragonriders then this is how they'd look he thought. The man took off his helm and Ned looked as his face, his purple eyes were so dark they were almost black and he frowned as he looked at them, he had only ever seen eyes like those twice before, the man was a Targaryen.

""My sword, my dragon are yours to command Uncle." the man said as he took a knee and unsheathed his sword.

Uncle, it couldn't be, could it? He stared closer at the man and when he saw him smile he saw her, his sister, not in the smile itself but more in how his whole face seemed to burst into joy because of it. How he seemed to go from serious to happy instantaneously, something Lyanna was a master at. No matter how many times he japed with her she could hold her features steady before just bursting out laughing and how she looked when she did so her son had certainly inherited.

"Daemon?" he said softly.

"It is Uncle."

Ned jumped from his chair and ran towards his nephew bidding him to rise he grabbed him in an embrace, the first between them in seven and ten years, he was happy to feel himself being embraced just as warmly. As he broke from it he looked his nephew up and down more closely, the boy had grown into a fine young man, he was taller than him by half a head, stockier too though he didn't seem it given the height.

"Father?" he heard Robb from beside him.

"Robb this is your cousin, Prince Daemon." Ned said and watched as his son looked on in shock

"I thought he had died?" Robb said.

"I feel pretty good for a dead man." Daemon said and Ned laughed "Well met cousin." he said his hand out which Robb shook.

"How? Where were you?" Ned said and Daemon just shook his head.

"Stories for another day uncle, as I said I'm here to help, Benjen explained some of it but could you tell me the rest?"

"Benjen you saw him?"

"I did, he should be on his way back, we met in Kings Landing."

"My daughter is she safe?" Maege asked moving to him.

"Lady Dacey?"

"Aye."

"She is as far as I'm aware my lady. I left before them but told them to come back straight away, my uncle said he would so I've no doubt it's true." Daemon said and Ned saw the relief on Maege's face."

"When did you leave Kings Landing?" Wyman asked.

"This morning." Daemon said and Ned saw the questions his own included about to be asked "Dragons fly fast my lords."

"It's true then you have a dragon?" Maege asked.

"Aye it's true Maege big fucker it is too." the Greatjon said his voice booming.

"She." Daemon said seriously.

"Aye, she." the Greatjon said.

Daemon explained that he and the dragon had come to help, something the lords were overjoyed about, he felt the sense of relief inside himself then, a dragon, they had a dragon. He didn't even mind the lie when Daemon said it about his father, he knew he was speaking as a Prince of the realm then and as a son, but Ned knew the truth of it. Rhaegar had denied them aid, had Daemon not been there they'd have been left to face this alone, but with him on their side things would run far smoother. He was smiling and laughing with his nephew when Luwin came rushing in.

"My lord, a raven from Seagard." Luwin said and Ned could see the panic in his eyes, he grabbed the open scroll and almost collapsed to the ground, no, no it couldn't be.

"Father?"

"Uncle."

"Ned?"

The voices mingled and he couldn't differentiate one from another, all he could concentrate on was the scroll and what I said.

"Father Please?" he heard Robb say,

"They have your mother, they took my wife." he said loudly as the hall silenced.

**Myrcella.**

Her upset at prince Daemon's departure was both exasperated and relieved by the news they received when breaking their fast the next morning. She and her uncle Tyrion had been speaking on the dragon and what it had been like to see such a mythical thing up close when her mother arrived with a large smile on her face.

"Something's made you happy this morn sister?"

"It has, father is coming." her mother said.

"Grandfather is coming here?"

"He is, he's left the Rock already by now, should be here within the moon."

"He's riding here?" Tyrion asked.

"No he's coming by ship, he wishes to be here quicker, Jaime's coming with him." her mother said and Myrcella saw the reason for her mother's good mood.

"Uncle Jaime's really coming?" she asked excitedly.

"He is yes." her mother's smile beaming.

Myrcella was both wary at her grandfather's arrival and ecstatic at her uncles, Grandfather was coming for one reason and one reason only, a betrothal. While her mother had ambitions, her grandfathers' far outstripped them and sometimes to the cost of those he wished to use to further them. Her mother told her he had mellowed in this regard somewhat, but Myrcella knew he desired a royal match.

Joffrey had attempted to woo both princesses only for them to laugh to his face, something that Aegon had basically done to her too. But Daemon seemed different, he looked at her differently, there was desire there of that she was sure but it seemed more than that and when they spoke he actually listened to her. During their lunch Tyrion had asked him of his travels and Daemon while being vague had mentioned Asshai, when she had brought up the things she knew of the place he had been surprised and the smiles he gave her genuine.

Now though with her grandfather coming she feared his ambition would make Daemon think less of her, think her like all those other girls here, as someone grasping for a place at the royal table. She didn't want him to see her like that, to see her as ambitious and only interested in his name, her interest in him ran much deeper than that.

"Myrcella are you listening?"

"Sorry mother."

"I was saying Joff came by last night, apparently prince Aegon has invited you to sup with him and his family which I accepted on your behalf."

"What?" she said angrily.

"Myrcella he's a prince if he invites you must go my dear, no matter how unpleasant he or the evening is."

"You know why he's inviting me mother."

"I do."

"Very well, I'll go." she said sighing.

"I know it's not what you want my love, but he's a prince we cannot seem to be unwilling."

"I don't think you should go niece, I think you should play ill."

"Uncle?"

"Tyrion." her mother said shaking her head in annoyance.

"No listen sister we know why he's inviting her now, you may not have seen how he and Prince Daemon interacted but both Myrcella and I did, the brothers do not like each other."

"I know that Tyrion."

"But it's more than that sister. Aegon will try and take whatever Daemon has, if he thinks Daemon is interested in Myrcella.."

"You think he'd force himself on her, on my daughter." her mother said almost shouting as her anger rose.

"No, I don't think even he's stupid enough for that, but he may seek a way to either dishonor her publicly or just to do so in his brother's eyes."

"You think Daemon would take it badly if she supped with him?" her mother asked.

"I do sister." her uncle said and her mother nodded.

"You do actually look quite ill my love." her mother said with a smile as she got up to send a message declining the invite.

"Do you really believe Aegon would go so far uncle?"

"What? oh I've no idea, most of that I just made up." her uncle said laughing as he took a drink.

"Uncle?"

"Well my niece didn't want to sup with the boy, so what are uncles for." he said and she got up to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you uncle."

**Thoros.**

He had been sober for three days and was feeling more like his old self again, he had trained regularly once the shaking of his hands had stopped, was eating three meals a day and doing his best to build his strength up. His prince had ordered him to and so he would do it, he would be ready for him upon his return, ready to take up his rightful place by his side. For three years he had been lied to, he had lost his faith and he still found it hard to trust himself, his fellow priests and even his god.

"Why did you forsake me R'hllor?" he said looking into the flames "Why did you let me believe he was dead?"

He would kill Benerro when next they met, he had vowed it the morning after seeing the prince, the high priest had no doubt been behind it, jealous that not only was it Thoros who had found the prince, but that they had grown so close. Daemon listened to Thoros because he never lied to him, never tried to use him for his own gain, Thoros was a servant of R'hllor and Daemon was his chosen, something Benerro had taken issue with and obviously schemed to use to his advantage.

So rather than continue his journeys with the prince it was to here he had been sent. His mission was to convert the Westerosi and he had failed, then to add to that failure the news came of the prince's fall. He had searched the flames and found nothing to contradict it, no sign that the news was false and it had broken him, he had wept not just for the prophecy being a lie but for the loss of the boy he met so long ago.

_Volantis eight years earlier._

"What is your name boy?" the guard asked the small dark haired boy.

"Daemon."

"Daemon what boy?"

"Daemon Ta…Daemon Snow."

"You're a bad liar boy, you'll not last long in this town."

"Let him be Jared." Thoros said seeing the guard with the boy.

"Thoros, I'm sorry I was unaware you were back." Jared said his voice shaky.

"Who is the boy Jared?"

"A stowaway Thoros."

"Is that it, are you a stowaway boy?"

"I was looking for my grandmother my lord."

"Ha, not a lord just a priest, well let me help then where did you lose her?" Thoros said with a chuckle.

"She was going to Dorne."

"We're a long way from Dorne boy." he shook his head.

"Daemon." the boy said

"Well Daemon, my name is Thoros, come we'll get you fed at least."

"Thank you Thoros."

"Don't mention it." he said with a smile before leaning in to whisper to the boy his voice full of mirth "Seriously don't mention it, I have a reputation to uphold." the boy started laughing as they walked away.

_Kings landing now._

As he stared into the flames he smiled thinking back, he had meant to feed the boy and let him on his way, but the boy had nowhere to go and so he had brought him back to the temple. While there he had the vision that changed his life, a path which led to strange lands and adventures, they had traveled extensively and he had trained the boy himself. He had seen him do things no one should be able to and when he woke the dragon from stone, Thoros had pledged his life to him.

Over the five years that they spent together and in the three they'd been apart, Thoros had come to think of the boy as more than just the answer his god had sent to their prayers, more than just the culmination of a prophecy. Daemon was more than just his prince, he was as close to a son as he would ever have, as he drank the water and looked into the flames, he hoped his son would return soon.

**Daemon.**

Seeing how broken his uncle was at the news had affected him greatly, he had tried his best to offer comfort but it was his children he needed and not his nephew. The other lords had ranted and raved and threatened retribution but Daemon knew such threats were empty, they needed more direct and immediate action so Daemon had left the Great Hall and asked to be shown to a quiet room with a fire. Once he was alone there he knelt down and stared into the flames, Thoros and others had shown him how their visions worked, but his own were different.

As he cut his hand and let the blood drip into the flames he remembered what Melisandre had told him.

" _There's power in kings blood my prince, and more in yours than any, for you are his chosen."_

So he looked and he waited and R'hllor rewarded his patience.

_The woman was dragged by a large man in grey towards a boat, they were on an abandoned strip of coastline and they rowed to the ship anchored just off it. More and more men in grey laughed at the woman's screams as her clothes were torn from her back, she was pushed and fell to the ground and then she was dragged by the hair before being locked in a damp cell beneath the deck. The man grinned at her and held his hand to his crotch moving it suggestively while licking his lips, the ship sailed west and he saw the grey islands come into view, the ship docking away from the others at a quiet small cove._

Daemon jumped up, he needed to speak to his uncle, he ran from the room and went in search of him finding a guard who eventually took him to a room where he could hear sobbing. He entered and found his uncle and Robb along with a red headed girl, a dark haired girl and two younger boys both with the same auburn hair as Robb. What surprised him even more were the wolves in the room. Scattered around menacingly and yet none of the five wolves moved a muscle at his prescience.

"Uncle, the raven who was it from?" he asked to silence "Please uncle it's important?"

"I…I can't. I don't remember." his uncle said.

"It was Lord Mallister cousin why?"

"Seagard, is there a map anywhere?"

"I have one" the oldest of the two younger boys said.

"Bran go get it." Robb said.

Daemon waited, the red haired girl was holding her father her eyes were tear filled while the dark haired girl was doing the same but she seemed more angry than upset, good anger was good, anger when directed at those who deserved it was righteous. The boy came back and Daemon looked at the map, Seagard to the Iron Islands wasn't that far, he closed his eyes and called for Lyanax, his dragon was close, good, they hadn't much time.

"I'll be back on the morrow." Daemon said turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Robb said.

"To rescue my aunt."

He walked outside and asked for a horse his cousin following behind him, he tried to talk his cousin out of riding with him, but he and his guards insisted so he allowed it, but asked they stay at the base of the hill. When they arrived Robb almost demanded he take him with him, if he was going after his mother than he needed to be there too, she didn't know him so why should she trust him?.

"Lyanax won't allow you ride her Robb." he lied.

"I…here. Give her this, she made it for me she'll know it was me who sent it." Robb said handing him a small handkerchief with a grey wolf motif.

"I will. She's here." Daemon said smiling as he felt her presences.

"Where I don't see…oh by the gods its true that's a dragon."

"She is. I'll be back on the morrow look after your father and the lords until then, you have to be the lord now Robb."

"Aye I will, bring her back, please."

"I will, either both of us or none of us." he said and his cousin nodded.

He mounted Lyanax and they took off, she flew high and fast and he felt her excitement, his dragon loved pleasure rides as much as he did. When they were on a mission, when they were doing something important though she fed off his excitement as much as he did hers, their bond making them both stronger for it. It didn't take them too long to reach the cove and he saw the ship below him, looking through Lyanax's eyes he saw that the ship was full of men.

Landing down on the ground behind the hill he stayed on his dragons back as he closed his eyes and went looking, finding what he needed very quickly. For the next hour the rat covered practically the whole ship, ten and seven he counted, far too many for a full frontal assault, he could probably take them but he couldn't risk his aunt, they'd kill her before he got to her.

He climbed off Lyanax and leant against her back, taking the chain off he cut his hand once again and allowed the ruby soak up the blood, it would need more so he allowed it to flow. When he felt the pulsing was steady he began to chant.

"Hen hen bantis nyke brōzagon ao, hen ezīmagon se ōños ao māzigon. Syt Bantis zōbrie issa se ossȳngnoti lēdys." (Out of the night I call you, out into the light you come. For the night is dark and full of terrors).

He was on the ship then, everywhere and nowhere, stepping from the shadows on deck, below deck, at the cells, in the room where they drank, he was one, he was seven and there would be blood spilled this night.

"Did you see that Argghhhh" the man gurgled as a blade came through his throat his two companions on deck didn't have a chance to speak as a black shadow was upon them, the first lost his head, the second felt his stomach open up, both were dead as they fell to the deck of the ship.

Four men sat around laughing and drinking their last drinks though none of them knew it, when the shadow came towards them only one had time to draw his sword and react as one by one his three companions fell. He swung his sword only to find to his horror that steel passed shadow, as he raised it again he cried out as felt himself be impaled on what felt like a spear.

Two men slept and dreamt of salt wives and the taste of northern women, it would be a pleasant dream but they'd not awake to see it to fruition. The shadow axe instead taking their heads one by one.

Daras moved towards the woman tied to the bed a maid who was not long for the word, she'd been beaten and was breathing her last though he cared not, she was still warm. Suddenly he was against the wall the hand around his throat began to crush his windpipe, he was naked and tried to fight whatever this thing was, he looked to the bed to see the maid smile as the knife unmanned him and then they both breathed their last.

Three men rushed to the sound of a scream, two of them held swords while the other carried an axe, they saw the shadow in front of them kneeling down and they heard the whoosh of air as the arrows hit. One after another they fell, two hit in the heart, the other in the eye, all dead within moments of each other.

They hid like cowards in the bowels of the ship, they were young though far from innocent, they'd committed their own share of crimes while reaving. They saw it carrying a greatsword, it's form almost too big for the room they hid in. they quietened their breathing hoping it would let them be, it was a forlorn one though as it turned and gazed upon them. The greatsword shouldn't be able to be maneuvered in such a small space he thought but shadows bend and he saw it cut Bars in half before it impaled him lifting him from the ground, his eyes closed as he was thrown against his friends legs, the top half of Bars body over at the other side of the small room.

He held up his cudgel, looking to the body to his right, the daggers had been quick and Fat Orwys had no chance, but he was made of sterner stuff, he was a reaver for forty years. He had earned the drowned gods favor with all the offerings he'd made, he was chosen.

"I'll send you to meet my god demon." he shouted as he ran at the shadow, but he was wrong for there were no gods here, only monsters.

Daemon opened his eyes the pulsing had stopped it was done, he climbed on Lyanax and flew to the ship. Climbing off his dragon he walked the gangplank to see the chaos he had unleashed. The blood was everywhere and yet he felt no shame, no remorse, not one of these men were innocent and the suffering they'd inflicted was at an end now. He walked down below deck, checking for survivors before he made it to his aunt.

The maid had died and he covered her as best he could, he made it to the cells, his aunt was the only prisoner and she huddled naked against wall, he walked to the man with the cudgel, putting his hands in the blood-soaked clothes he found the keys and opened the cell. She squirmed away from him and he began to speak as softly as he could, there was no point telling her who he was if anything it may make her more wary.

"Lady Catelyn, I've come to take you home, to Ned, to Robb and Bran. My lady I swear it I'm here to help, please we must leave."

She looked at him before turning back to the wall, her eyes almost hopeful yet so full of fear that he knew she would not believe him.

"My lady, Robb he gave me this, said you made it for him." he said handing her the handkerchief, she took it and cried as she looked at it.

"Robb. My son, is he safe, have you harmed him?"

"My lady I swear it on the old gods and the new, I'm here to help, please we must leave."

She shivered then as she nodded before realizing she was naked, Daemon took off his cloak and she wrapped it around her shoulders, protecting her modesty if nothing else and he cursed himself for not bring her a change of clothing. He told her to close her eyes so as not to see the bodies, but it seemed she wished to and so he led her onto the deck, he called for Lyanax who he was surprised to see wasn't waiting for him.

"Where do you think you're going with my prize boy." he heard a voice say and looked to see five men one of whom was wearing an eye patch on the deck in front of him.

"You should leave now while you still can." Daemon said.

"Leave, I'm the Crow's Eye boy, people run from me not the other way around." he said laughing though the others with him didn't make a sound

He felt his aunt move behind him, he could feel her fear, he looked again to the man in front of him he had a Valyrian armor breastplate on him and Daemon could see the sword was special too a lions head pommel interesting him.

"I thought I was the only one with armor like this, it seems today I get a full set."

"Do you believe in the gods?" Daemon asked,

"You're speaking to a god boy, Euron Greyjoy the greatest of all the gods."

"Hmm, looks like I'm going to kill a god then." Daemon said with a smirk.

_Quick like a shadow from a fading sun_

_Fierce like a Dothraki charge_

_Sharp like a scorpions tail_

_Resolute like an unsullied spear_

_Lethal as a dragons flame._

He drew his swords as he whispered the words, the first man he took with his long blade before spinning and taking the second with the shorter one, the third and fourth he took together each getting a blade in the stomach, he ripped upwards and as he pulled the blades out their insides came too. Turning he faced the Crow's Eye, the man stood holding a Valyrian steel greatsword in his hands, he moved towards him as he brought the sword down upon where he'd just been standing and with his longer blade he removed his hands, hearing the man scream as the sword crashed to the deck.

He smacked his head against Euron's face feeling the bones break and watched as he lapsed into unconsciousness, his aunt he could see breathing a sigh of relief. Daemon bent down and grabbed the sword, before removing the breast plate, there were far better men than he who deserved it. He helped his aunt off the ship and Lyanax arrived a moment later, he told her she had nothing to fear and she nodded as he helped her up on his dragon.

"You're leaving him alive." his aunt said and Daemon just smiled taking off he looked down at the boat were Euron was just stumbling to his feet.

"Dracarys." he said and Lyanax covered the boat in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next the Iron Born face Righteous Retribution while Cat is reunited with her family. Rhaella arrives in Kings Landing as does the Old and Young Lion.


	5. The Dragon Price.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daemon deals with the Iron Born and Tywin and Rhaella arrive in Kings Landing.

**Winterfell 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

Lyanax landed as close to the keep as he could manage to get her to, he helped his aunt down and asked her permission before lifting her in his arms, his cloak wrapped tightly around her. He then began the walk towards the castle, the men looking at him as he passed. He had no need to tell Lyanax anything his dragon just knew and she quickly took off, Daemon would speak to her on the morrow. It didn't take long for word to spread and by the time he reached the inner gates people had come running to see if it was true.

Seeing Robb run towards him he felt his aunt almost struggle to get free but he whispered to her she'd injure herself or lose the cloak and she calmed down some. Behind his cousin his uncle almost staggered in comparison, but eventually he too began to run.

"Mother." he heard Robb call out as he arrived at them.

"Robb, a Maester, we need a Maester." he said back and then when he saw Robb's panicked expression he quickly added "Your mother is well Robb but we may need a Maester.".

"Get Luwin now." Robb shouted to one of the guards who raced off towards the Maester's rooms."

"Mother." Robb then said softly and she smiled at him before his uncle arrived.

"Uncle lets get her inside first." Daemon said before his uncle could say anything and then he nodded as his uncle held his arms out to take her from him.

Pointing out the cloak's purpose and moving as carefully as he could he was able to pass her to him and they walked into the keep, a grey robed Maester rushing towards them followed by the rest of the family. He helped them to the Maester's rooms and waited outside with his cousins while Robb and his uncle stayed with his aunt.

"Is mother all right, was she harmed?" the redhead asked.

"If they've hurt her I'll kill them all." the dark haired girl said not a moment later

"Thank you for bringing mother back." one of the boys said to him, the youngest one.

"There's no need to thank me and your mother will be fine, she just needs some rest." he said trying to smile for them.

"You're our cousin, prince Daemon?" the dark haired girl said.

"Just Daemon." he said a truer smile this time.

"But you're a prince." the redhead said.

"Well here I'm just your cousin." he said back.

"I'm Arya, this is Sansa and he's Rickon, Bran and Robb you met." Arya said with a smile which he returned.

Before he had a chance to say anything else though Robb came out of the room, his mood far better than it had been when he went inside, he reached over to rub Rickon's hair and then looked at him with relief in his eyes.

"Mother's tired, so father is going to bring her to their room to sleep, he says we need to get some rest too and so you can all see her in a moment, but just for a little bit, she needs to rest all right?"

They answered with nods and when the Maester came to the door he watched as they almost pushed the man aside in their eagerness to get into the room. He waited outside leaning against the wall, his job was only half done so he'd rest tonight and then fly back to the Iron Islands tomorrow. He was going over what he would do in his head when they came back out, Sansa smiled at him before leading Rickon back to his room, Arya seemed eager to speak to him but at the shake of Robb's head she let him be for now.

"Where's Bran?" he asked remembering the other boy.

"He was really tired my prince, so we let him sleep."

"Please Robb it's Daemon, at least when we're alone."

"Daemon, I..I can't thank you enough for what you've done, I only heard some of it, if you hadn't, gods if you hadn't." Robb said as he shuddered.

"But I did, so there's no need to think about what may have happened is there." he said putting his hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"Aye you're right, I think my father will wish to speak to you."

"Lets give him the night, I could do with a rest myself." he said and Robb nodded in agreement.

"I'll take you to your room." Robb said a soft smile on his face now.

He followed his cousin down a corridor and was taken to a large double room, a fire was already lightning not that he felt the cold much, but it was welcoming all the same and he'd need it on the morrow. The bed had a large fur covering it and he felt ready to fall into it.

"I'll speak to you on the morrow Robb."

"Aye, Daemon thank you." his cousin said and he gave him a smile and closed the door.

He took his armor off, and fell into the bed falling asleep within moments, though the sleep he slept that night was as fitful as he knew it would be. They were waiting for him, all seven lined up to take their price and he felt the whips as they hit his skin, each of them striking him seven times. The pain was almost unbearable and he was sure that had he been able to he'd have screamed out, but some screams cannot be heard especially in the dark.

When he woke the marks were clear on his back, he walked to the fire and reached inside, the embers doing their work, he felt it then as the healing began, felt the marks as they disappeared. Before R'hllor had came to him, before he had accepted his role as his chosen, Daemon had suffered and suffered badly at the hands of the shadows. His god had not forsaken him though and showed him the way, for the only things shadows feared was light and that was his god's domain.

After washing the ash from his hands and dressing he made his way from the room almost bumping into the wolf as soon as he left, it's grey fur and sheer size immediately identifying her as magical. Dirwolves hadn't been seen North of the wall in a generation yet it seemed each of the Starks had one of their own, who owned this one was made clear a moment later.

"Nymeria, don't" Arya said as he brushed his hand over the wolf's neck to her surprise.

"I'm a Stark too." he said back and she laughed.

"Thank the gods for that, otherwise you'd be missing a hand."

"I was going to try and find my way to break my fast, maybe you could help me?"

"Follow me." she said turning in the opposite direction he was going to go in.

He felt the eyes on him when he reached the hall, the Greatjon he had already met and Maege were both smiling at him which at least made him welcome. Grabbing some food he sat and was immediately joined by Arya, the Greatjon, Maege and some others he didn't know. He tried to eat in silence but that was never going to happen not with how eagerly the looked at him, so he ate sparingly even though he was starved.

"What?" he said with a smirk.

"You and your dragon did you destroy them all? did you set those god forsaken islands on fire?" the Greatjon said and Arya stared open mouthed at him.

"You really have a dragon? Can I ride it, will you show it to me, please? I showed you my wolf." the girl said pleadingly,

"I have a dragon and you'll see her later." he said smiling at his cousin's enthusiasm.

"Her, she's a girl like Nymeria?" Arya said her smile beaming now.

"She is, Lyanax I named her for my mother." he said and if anything the smiles got bigger.

"So what did you do to the squids?" one of the men asked.

"Nothing, I didn't go there for that, I went for my aunt. I'll deal with the Iron Born today, last night was all about getting my aunt back." he said and Maege nodded.

"But you're going back?" The Greatjon said.

"Oh don't worry, I'm going back." he said.

**Rhaegar.**

His son had a dragon, a dragon, the first his family had in over one hundred years and these idiots wished him to punish him, wished him to reprimand him for flying to the North to help his family out. He looked to see Arthur trying to keep his smirk in check while Jon and Oberyn raged, he looked to his other son who was sitting with a look he found hard to discern and to Lucerys who remained silent. It surprised him that Mace wasn't joining in, but then no doubt he was acting on strict instructions from the queen of thorns.

"Enough." he said loudly "I'll have no more talk of Daemon being punished for something we should have done ourselves."

"Your grace, should Prince Daemon attack the Iron Islands it would create instability," Jon said.

"And yet there was no instability to be created should they attack the North Jon?" Arthur said surprising them all.

"The Iron Islands are not gearing up for war with the North Ser Arthur." Jon said.

"Then they have nothing to fear do they Jon?" He said and Jon quietened for now.

"Your grace Prince Daemon being in control of such a beast, it alone creates stability." Oberyn said

"What would you suggest?" he asked a small smirk on his face.

"We should force the Prince to hand over the dragon to the crown." Aegon said and Oberyn nodded.

"Good luck with that your grace." Lucerys said with a snort which Aegon sneered at.

"We should chain the best up then." Aegon said.

"No, I'll not chain the first dragon this family has had in generations up, even if I wished to how could it be done. It's a dragon not a damn horse or dog." He said loudly.

"So you'll allow Prince Daemon to walk around with the power of a dragon behind him?" Oberyn said.

"I think my son is already walking around with the power of a dragon Oberyn are did you miss the damn thing when we were in the Dragonpit."

"I miss nothing your grace."

"See that you don't, now enough about the dragon. I'll hear no more about it until Daemon returns. What news of the Iron Islands, have any of our captains heard anything Lucerys?"

"No your grace, nothing other then they don't seem to be raiding too far south." Lucerys said.

"That is a good thing is it not?" Mace said.

"It is but a strange one and suggests what we've been told about the North may indeed be true." Rhaegar said.

"Impossible your grace, there is no way the Iron Islands could be gearing for war without us knowing. Where could they have hidden their fleet?"

"Perhaps the same place Daemon hid a dragon." Arthur said and Rhaegar laughed.

"You seem very talkative today Ser Arthur?" Oberyn said looking at Arthur in annoyance.

"I find when people are being idiots it brings out my talkative side my prince." Arthur said and Rhaegar had to fight the urge to laugh louder.

"Where's Lord Varys?" he said instead trying to divert the two Dornishman from letting the looks they were giving each other develop into anything more.

"He sent a note to say he was meeting some of his little birds and would not be able to attend your grace." Jon said.

"Do we have any other business?" he said to silence "Good then we can finish this now then. Aegon you and Arthur stay."

He waited until the others had left and then turned to his son, trying to figure out what was going on in his eldest's mind these days was becoming harder and harder for him.

"Are you so jealous of your brother that you wish all his things, are you a child still Aegon?"

"I care not what Daemon has, I was thinking only of the crown." Aegon replied flippantly.

"Daemon is the crown too son, he is your brother perhaps if you tried to treat him as such you'd come to see that."

"He is your son, not my brother," Aegon said angrily.

"Careful son, I've warned you once don't test me on this." he said glaring at him.

"As you say father. May I be excused."

"Go, but I mean what I say Aegon if I find you're trying to antagonize your brother I won't be happy, and make sure you're ready to greet your grandmothers ship today"

"Father, Arthur," Aegon said walking from the room.

Once he was gone, he got up and poured himself some wine, Arthur not taking any as usual, he sat down and looked to his friend and smiled a sad smile.

"I fear for that boy Arthur truly, he has no control, no consideration for things."

"He is the future king, perhaps the pressure is too much?"

"Perhaps, it's his jealously that worries me most, he's the crown prince, he will be king and yet he covets what others have more than what he has for himself. Did you know he sent some men to try and break into Daemon's rooms, tried to steel his armor and swords, why? He doesn't even spar anymore does he not?"

"Not in a long time."

"Now with Daemon having a dragon it'll be worse, gods know how Rhaenys is taking it."

"How are you taking it?" Arthur asked.

"I've been a fool Arthur, a complete fool, I don't know if he'll ever forgive me." he said shaking his head.

"He may not, but you still need to try my friend."

"I will, she knew didn't she, she knew." he said "I looked for a princess and she knew she was carrying the promised prince."

**Myrcella.**

She had played ill for three days, after the first there may have been no need, but she had done so as Joffrey was staying with them in their rooms, so at night she read and lay in bed only arising when her mother informed her of Joffrey's departure. She and her eldest brother had at best a strained relationship, when they were young she'd protect Tommen from him, until her brother grew strong enough to protect himself.

As they aged though Joffrey's behavior became something she wanted no part in and so they avoided each other, at least they had until she had come here. When the princesses had laughed at his proposal she had known her grandfather would push her forward and so it had proved to be and Joffrey had liked nothng better than to tease her over Aegon's indifference. Now though he seemed eager to push them together and she found herself hating her brother for that.

Her uncle had tried to sugar coat it, tried to make her believe he was jesting, but she was smarter than that she knew he spoke the truth. Aegon had planned something for her, something unpleasant. To know her brother was in on it too disturbed her, thankfully Grandfather wasn't the only one arriving, uncle Jaime and Tommen would be coming too. She dressed and made her way to break her fast finding her mother and uncle sitting laughing at some jest when she got there.

"Ah my dear niece graces us with her presence at last." Tyrion said as she leaned forward to kiss her mother's and then his cheek.

"I thought I'd allow you some sibling bonding time." she said and Tyrion laughed.

"Come sit niece, perhaps you can settle an argument."

"You were arguing?" she asked confused.

"No we were about too." her mother said with a smirk "Tyrion thinks father already knows of Prince Daemon and that's why he's coming, I do not, I think he's coming because he's heard something of Prince Aegon and he wishes to know the truth of it."

"So dear niece who do you think is right?"

"Both of you," she said as she grabbed some toast and spread the strawberry jam on top of it.

"Ha, sitting the fence, father will love you even more than he already does." Tyrion said.

"No, I think he's heard of both truly."

"What makes you say that my love?" her mother asked curiously.

"Grandfather wouldn't come himself if it was one or the other, but both at the same time? I mean if he knew of the dragon of course and the king has sent word of the tourney so he may have come for that, but he left before that did he not?"

"He did." Tyrion said.

"So he knew Daemon was back before we did and he also found something out about Aegon, something which made him come here, fortunately since he's now going to arrive before the dragon returns." she aid and both her uncle and mother looked at her proudly.

"You my dear niece are far too smart." Tyrion said smiling.

She finished breaking her fast and decided to go for a walk before she had to meet her grandfather at the docks, she along with her ladies, her cousin Rosamund chatting animatedly beside her. They had just turned a corner when they bumped literally into the sand snakes and Myrcella watched as the eldest glowered at her.

"Watch where you're going Lannister."

"My apologies." she said as she and Rosamund and their guards moved on.

"I hear the dark prince fancies himself a lion pelt for a conquest, though I see not why he would." one of the girls said mockingly

"Perhaps because of her curls they are pretty." one of the other ones said and they all laughed.

"Snakes should be careful what they say, there are far more dangerous beasts around the keep these days." Myrcella said moving forward.

"You think us scared of lions." the first girl scoffed.

"No, but even a snake can be burnt." she said as she and Rosamund moved away.

Where it had come from she didn't know, but she felt it deep inside they were playing with her, trying to get a rise out of her and so she gave it to them, just not how they expected. She spoke to her uncle when she returned from her walk and he told her to be careful as the Viper's children didn't play fair. She didn't get a chance to say anything in return though as her mother and Joffrey arrived and they immediately took to the carriage to head to the docks.

She stood there while her grandfathers flagship The Lady Joanna came in, she could see Tommen standing on deck her uncle beside him and there walking towards them both was her grandfather. It had been over two years since she had seen him last, two years stuck playing the game in Kings Landing. Her heart raced knowing he was coming to have her play a different game and this time he'd be here alongside her urging her to win.

**Daemon.**

After breaking his fast Arya had shown him around Winterfell they had been joined much to the girl's annoyance by Sansa and her group of friends. Both sisters had seen their mother that morning and by all reports she was doing much better, he himself would speak to his aunt and uncle later, for now he had other things on his mind. They passed the gate to the Godswood and he resisted the urge to enter, the old gods were the gods of his mother but not him, his god was a jealous one and so he left it for now.

When they got to the glass gardens he couldn't wait to see them, to see the flowers he'd heard so much about. As a boy he was tormented by those in the Red Keep with tales of how his mother was a whore who seduced and bewitched his father, how she used savage magic and the poisonous Winter Rose to bend his father to her will. His grandmother, Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan told the tale much differently though and as he looked at the flowers for the first time he almost wept.

"They say your mother loved them my prince." Sansa said.

"I have heard it said." he said trying to steady his voice.

Both his cousins spoke as did Sansa's friends Jeyne and Beth but he was in another place, his fingers touching the roses, his eyes closed, he pictured a dark haired woman and a crown made of these flowers. Taking out his knife he cut one and held it in his hand feeling the thorns dig into his skin, the pain he felt from it nothing compared to the pain he always carried deep in his heart.

"Are the crypts near here?" he asked and Arya nodded "Sansa, ladies if you'll forgive me I need to visit my mother."

"Of course my prince." Sansa said and Arya led him to the crypt entrance.

"I'll wait for you here." she said and he smiled at her.

He walked into the darkness, torches illuminating some of the way and he felt it as he walked, felt the presence, the cold and heard the whispers at the back of his mind, he ignored them as they grew louder and just walked on.

_Out_

_You don't belong here_

_Your are not one of us_

_Begone dragon_

But he shook them off, he had walked far more deadly places than this and despite what they said he was a wolf too. He stopped at the statue, she was the only woman whose statue resided here. Beside her was a statue of an older man, his grandfather and to the other side his uncle, he placed the flower in her hand and took a seat on the ground facing her and finally he let the tears flow.

"I'm sorry mother, I'm sorry I haven't come sooner, I wanted to, I wanted to so badly." he said as he sobbed.

He sat there his eyes closed feeling the tears drying on his cheek, he tried to picture her face based on the statue but it felt wrong, felt devoid of life. How long he sat there for he didn't know but the footsteps he heard coming towards him were urgent.

"Daemon." he heard his uncle's voice and he stood up and wiped his face.

"Uncle." he said as he arrived beside him.

"I had hoped to take you here myself, forgive me for that." his uncle said and she nodded.

"I should have come sooner."

"Could you have?"

"No."

"Then she'd understand nephew."

"What was she like uncle?"

"My sister was a she wolf Daemon, the fiercest, strongest of all of us."

"But not strong enough uncle." he said sadly.

"She died bringing you into the world, she held you in her arms and she was happy Daemon, despite it all she was happy." his uncle said and he nodded, the time for tears was over and he had work to do.

"Aunt Catelyn?"

"She is well Daemon, thank you, had you not come." His uncle said and Daemon didn't need him to speak more.

"I shall head off to the islands within the hour uncle, this war will never happen."

"What do you intend to do?"

"I intend to bring them a reckoning uncle, one they'll never forget."

His uncle just nodded and Daemon walked over to touch the statue once again before following his uncle outside, he stood talking with Arya and Bran and Rickon who had come outside before he felt Lyanax in his head.

"She's here." he said and Arya smiled.

"Can we go see her, please father?"

"You can but you need to listen to your cousin, Robb will go with you too."

"Thank you." Bran said and Arya and Rickon rushed off with him to get ready to leave.

"Be careful Daemon."

"I will be uncle." he said with a nod before leaving.

They rode slowly to the hill and he heard the excited yells from his cousins when they saw the dragon land, telling them to follow slowly behind him he walked to Lyanax and asked her to allow them touch her. Each of them did growing even more excited to be allowed to touch a dragon, once done he waited until Robb took them back to their horses and cart and then he mounted. Telling her to fly he set off ready to rain down hell upon those who had dared to threaten his blood.

**Jaime.**

Being back in Kings Landing was strange to him, he only usually came here for tourneys and there wasn't one on, but when his father had asked him to come with him he had felt the need to do so. Tommen was excited to see his sister and mother and to show off his new skills. His squire having improved incredibly since he took him under his wing, gone was the slightly chubby boy and he was if anything a younger him now. Though he didn't have the arrogance Jaime had at his age, his son was still a confident boy and there were not many his equal on the field.

His father was sitting on his white horse looking as resplendent and regal as ever, he rode Honor and behind him the carriage carried Cersei, Myrcella, Tyrion and Joffrey, his other son refusing to ride unless necessary. They rode to their manse rather than the Red Keep and for that he was grateful, he had no wish to suffer the scorned looks of his former brothers. He dismounted as soon as he arrived and allowed the stable boy to take his and Tommen's horse, stopping Tommen from trying to do his duty.

"Come lets properly greet your mother and sister."

"Of course uncle."

He resisted the urge to grab Cersei when he saw her, twice he'd been alone with her in two years and he missed the feel of her in his arms. He smiled at Tyrion and as he looked at Myrcella he was stunned to see how she had grown. Gone was the awkward girl of just a few years ago, before him stood a beautiful young woman.

"Uncle." he heard her say and he hugged her tightly.

"Myrcella you are a vision." he whispered feeling her smile against him.

"Brother." she said as she hugged Tommen.

"I missed you Cella." Tommen said.

"Grandfather." she said more formally though he did smile when she kissed his father's cheek, the small smirk on his father's face as he greeted her soon gone when he greeted Joffrey a moment later.

"Sister, you look radiant." he said as he hugged Cersei.

"I missed you Jaime." she said and he told her he missed her too.

When they entered the manse he wasn't given the chance to refresh himself, Myrcella and Tommen walked together to their rooms and his father insisted he, Tyrion and Cersei join him in his solar. They had no sooner sat down than his father began, the real reason for his visit becoming clear immediately.

"It has been brought to my attention that it's to be Margaery Tyrell that Aegon will marry and not Myrcella." his father began his disappointment clear.

"Good." Tyrion said and before his father could say anything in reply his brother continued. "Aegon is not fit for my niece, nor is he the prize he once was, you've heard of Prince Daemon's return no doubt?"

Jaime had not, his father however had, he smiled though as he knew how Rhaella doted on the boy and how she had been so upset when he disappeared and had been feared killed. If there was every anyone who deserved some form of happiness it was his queen.

"A second son is not the same as a first born Tyrion you of all people know that." his father said.

"Indeed father but not only has Prince Daemon already shown great interest in Myrcella." he looked to his father who was looking on with intrigue "But he also is a Dragonrider father."

"What?" his father said shocked.

"It's true father, we all saw it, he's flown it North." Cersei said.

"He's going after the Iron Born?"

"He is father." Tyrion said.

"He's shown interest in Myrcella you say, how so?" his father asked and Tyrion answered.

"I knew the boy some before he disappeared we got on well, when he returned I invited him to lunch with me and Myrcella and he accepted, they both seemed to get on very well together. When he flew the dragon from the Dragonpit we were brought along as his own invited guests, we rode with the royal party. Also since he's been away Aegon has suddenly shown an interest in Myrcella." his brother said.

"An interest you've dissuaded?" his father asked pointedly.

"Of course father."

"Very good, it seems I may not have been needed here at all, is there anything else I should know of Prince Daemon?

"His armor is Valyrian steel as are his swords and with him now back in Kings Landing, Queen Rhaella is due to arrive back any day also." Tyrion said and Jaime felt his throat grow dry.

His queen, his queen was coming here, he hadn't spoken to her in over ten years, the last time at her request, but they had been at opposite sides of Westeros and so far apart. But his queen would be here soon and Jaime felt excited to meet her, her and the Dragonriding prince. Once his father was done being brought up to date with things, they were dismissed, Tyrion went to speak to Myrcella and Tommen while he followed Cersei to a quiet room where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"I've missed you my love." she said as she closed the door behind her.

"I've missed you too." he replied taking her in his arms their kisses hungry and full of want.

**Rhaella.**

She walked down the gangplank to see her family waiting for her, though it was the one's who were missing which gave her pause. Aegon had decided not to show for some reason but there was also no sign of Daemon which worried her, Bonifer stood beside her though and she knew he'd soon get to the bottom of things. She looked to the worried look on her son's face, the smile on Elia's, her other children looked both eager and annoyed which she could understand. Rhaenys smile was fake though and so like her uncle's, her son had allowed Doran and Oberyn far too much influence there.

"Mother it's good to see you." Rhaegar said and she smiled knowing people were looking.

"I thank you for the welcome my king." she said with a curtsy before kissing his cheek.

"My queen." she said to Elia more warmly.

"Rhaenys you look well."

"As do you grandmother."

"Daenaerys." she said hugging her daughter who hugged her back though a little stiffly.

"Mother it's good to see you." her daughter said and the smile was somewhat true.

"Viserys my son you've grown so"

"Mother." he replied without no change in his sullen expression.

Once the introductions were done she walked to the carriage and climbed inside, Rhaegar and Elia joining her while Rhaenys and her children rode in the other, as soon as they set off she turned to her son.

"Where is my grandson?"

"Aegon was unwell mother." Rhaegar said and she could tell he was lying.

"No he is not, but you know of whom I speak, where is Daemon?"

"He's gone North mother, on his dragon." Rhaegar said and she looked at him as if he was mad.

"His what?"

"His dragon mother had you not seen it?" he said seemingly surprised.

"I had not, why has my grandson gone to the North Rhaegar?"

"Can we not wait until we reach the keep for this discussion Rhaella." Elia said exasperated.

"No we cannot, I want to know why my grandson flew north on a dragon Rhaegar?"

"There were reports of some trouble with the Iron Born, Daemon has gone to help the North out."

"My grandson is gone to war is what you're telling me?"

"There is no war mother, the council has assured me."

"Pfft, I told you of the stupidity of relying on anything those sycophants tell you years ago and you refused to listen then, of course there's a bloody war Rhaegar."

"What?" her son said and she was genuinely surprised and disturbed by his shock.

"Think on it or did I raise a lackwit? Who benefits if the North falls and why would they allow such a thing and especially now with Daemon back?"

"You're saying my council would allow a war to happen in order to weaken my son?"

"I'm saying your council would do a lot of things in order to weaken Daemon. Have they asked you to take his dragon yet? To chain it up?" she said and looking at his face she knew they had.

Her son sat in silence then contemplating which was better than nothing, she too said no more until they reached the Red Keep, getting out of the carriage she saw Ser Barristan and the look she gave him made the man wilt. She looked to Bonifer who immediately went to the knight and she knew he would bring him to her rooms immediately. She then looked at the men who made up the small council, the Eunuch and Fat Flower, the Viper and Griffin and the Sea Horse, there were no allies here.

She suffered through the false smiles and insincere welcomes and was escorted to her rooms, when she found out how far away from Daemon's they were she insisted either his or hers be changed and once done she waited for Bonifer and Barristan. When they arrived Bonifer had his men check the rooms and ensure the spider's little birds were nowhere to be seen, he then began the process of making it so they couldn't listen in at all. She sat waiting until he was done and once he was finished he leaned in and kissed her cheek, she then turned to Barristan.

"Why are you not with my grandson Ser?"

"My queen he left on a dragon, I could not follow." Barristan said apologetically.

"So it's true he has a dragon, tell me of it?"

"He does my queen, it's enormous, though I've nought to compare it too, but it was easily a hundred feet long"

"And The North?"

"Benjen Stark arrived seeking aid, the king offered him one thousand men and then Daemon arrived and said he would aid them himself." Barristan said and she smiled at that, at least one of her blood was doing their duty.

"Then what happened?"

He proceeded to tell her that Daemon met with the small council and then what had happened in the Dragonpit. When she asked what else had happened she was not surprised to find that Daemon and Aegon had a run in nor that her grandson had delivered a lesson to her other grandson and used one of Aegon's lackeys to do so. She was however surprised that he seemed so friendly with the lions, though perhaps it was for the best, with Aegon and Rhaenys tied to the Dornish and Reach, then Daemon would need backing too even if he had a dragon.

"Is there anything else I need to know Ser?"

"The old lion has returned along with Ser Jaime." Barristan said.

"They are here?" she said smiling.

"They are my queen."

"Very well Ser, you can resume your duties, I shall speak to my grandson on his return."

"I thank you my queen." Barristan said as he left the room and took his place at her door.

She sat there thinking before Bonifer came and sat beside her holding her hand in his, he sat silently waiting for her to tell him what was on her mind. She loved that most about him, above his devotion and his own love for her it was the fact he would allow her to gather her thoughts and not press to know her mind.

"We must find out what the lion is up to my love, then find who it was who plotted against my grandson, I want them found and dealt with, are your people in place?"

"The hundred await your command my queen." he said and she kissed him softly.

"Be careful my love, we tread dangerous waters." she said and he nodded.

**Daemon.**

He was flying over the Iron Islands for the second time in two days, though this time it was much different, this time he wished to be seen and as he looked at the assembled ships below him he cursed Jon Connigton and whatever game it was he was playing. No fleet, no invasion, no war, the Griffin wasn't a fool he knew the truth of things, so why was he so adamant in denying it. Was it that he hated the North so? he knew he hated his mother though he took great care no to speak on it in front of his father.

Was this about that or something else? He would need to find out once he returned but for now he flew to the keep on Pyke and landed out of range of the archers, not that an arrow could hurt Lyanax, but let them believe it if they wished. He closed his eyes and warged into a nearby gull, bringing it to him he tied the scroll to it's leg and sent it to the rookery and then he waited. It was an hour later the men came out, a huge man wearing a Kraken helm and two men either side of him, all bearing a flag of parley

He climbed off Lyanax and walked towards them, watching as the man removed his helm and then seeing the resemblance to the other men as he got closer to them, all three were armed and so Lyanax roared just to let them know she was watching them closely.

"What brings you to Pyke Dragonrider." the huge man said.

"To whom am I speaking?"

"Victaron Greyjoy, Lord Captain of the Iron fleet and my nephews Rodrik and Maron."

"Any relation to Euron?" he asked and saw the scowls as he smirked.

"He was our uncle." Rodrik said.

"He was a kidnapper and would no doubt have been a rapist too, the world is far better off without him" Daemon said and Maron took a step forward only for Victaron to hold him back.

"The woman would have been his salt wife." Maron said and Daemon laughed.

"The woman was my aunt, the lady of Winterfell and you think there'd be no consequences for taking her, are you people really that stupid?"

"It matters not what Euron did he's dead now and what is dead may never die." Victaron said raising his hand to his heart.

"What is dead may never die." the two brothers repeated.

"Why are you here?" Victaron asked.

"I'm here because in your stupidity you've decided to attack the North. So you leave me no choice, you can agree to my terms or we can find out just exactly how your people fare against a dragon."

"Your terms then?" Victaron said.

"You will stop all reaving in the North immediately, you will stand down your fleet and you will hand over Balon Greyjoy within the hour." he said and the two younger men moved only for Lyanax to move quicker, her roar this time far louder.

"And should we not?"

"Do you really have to ask, one hour that's all you have."

"You'll not have our father greenlander." Maron said loudly before charging at him.

Daemon used his sword to deflect the blow and spun to hit him only to see him grabbed by Lyanax, the scream that came from the man was short though and Daemon didn't even get the chance to say anything as the other brother came at him. Rodrik was far slower though and far sloppier and as Daemon blocked his axe with his sword he pushed the short sword through his eye and as he pulled it out another Greyjoy fell dead.

"You'll not have peace now boy." Victaron said angrily.

"One hour." Daemon said and he walked back to Lyanax.

He gave them two and when they didn't comply he flew, Lyanax was almost eager for what was to come and they flew past Pyke and onto Harlaw, there weren't many ships there but as he flew over them he began.

"Dracarys." he said as the flames covered the twenty ships underneath him.

Once done he flew onward, Orkmont, Blacktyde, Old and Great Wyk's, Saltcliffe he visited them all, he lit up the piers, the ships and then on he flew to Pyke. Assmbled beneath his was the full might of the Iron Fleet, how many ships he couldn't count though it was more than a hundred, he saw the men trying to sail away, the arrows flying harmlessly towards him. He started with the outside ships and worked his way in, flames roaring as far as the eye could see, not once did Lyanax waver, not once did her flames dim, each time he called for them they came. It was beautiful in it's horror and he felt R'hllor's glee at the power his chosen was exhibiting, the drowned god no match for the god of flame and shadow.

When he was done he landed in the same place he had before and waited, he did not have to wait long, the man who was dragged out was thin with long grey hair, he still looked proud and defiant despite the bruises and the chains that bound him. Victaron led the way the men with him had their hands on their weapons and Lyanax looked at them daring them to try anything, but Daemon could see their spirit was broken. Balon Greyjoy looked at him with hate and began to shout out to him about the Old Way and that the drowned god would avenge him.

"You wish to see what a god can do my lord, then look at your fleet, you are in the presence of a true god my lord, a dragon bows to no man and she is the only god you need fear." Daemon said pointing to Lyanax who stood majestically behind him.

"You have your deal Dragonrider now leave us in peace." Victaron said.

"Had you been smart enough to make this deal hours ago I would have, but let me be clear my lord should I ever be forced to return to this god forsaken place again I will make it my mission to ensure there are none of your people left before I leave. You have paid The Dragon's Price today my lord, but the debt is only half paid, do not force me to come collect the other half" he said grabbing the chain and then punching and knocking Balon out when he began to speak.

He carried Balon onto Lyanax's back and took off flying back to the North, as he flew over the docks the flames still burned and he wondered how many men he'd killed this day, he felt no shame for it, no regret, but he wondered all the same. It was a few hours later he arrived at Winterfell and as he landed and dragged the now awake Balon behind him he saw something white moving towards him. He looked back and Lyanax was already gone and as he looked again the white thing came closer and he could see it was a wolf.

The wolf was huge, it's white fur almost blending into the surrounding snow, it's red eyes stared at him and he heard the sound of water dripping to the ground behind him, turning to see that Balon had pissed himself. Not the worst idea he thought as he looked at the wolf, but it cocked it's head and looked at him and then silently moved forward, why he held his hand out he knew not, but he did and the wolf licked it, before grabbing it and pulling him towards him.

"You want to play?" he said and the wolf just kept pulling at his gloved hand.

He stroked it's fur with his other hand and knelt down, looking directly in the wolf's eyes and then he felt it, a click at the back of his mind, a door opening and suddenly he knew this wolf was his. They were supposed to be together, just like he and Lyanax and Daemon felt such a sense of belonging. He grabbed the chain and walked onward the wolf beside him all the way, the riders approached as he was almost at the castle.

"Who's that?" he heard one of them say to him.

"Balon Greyjoy, take him to my uncle. I believe he may be most pleased to see him." Daemon said as he handed the man the chain and then walked with the wolf towards the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next Daemon bonds with a wolf and spends some time with his cousins before heading back to Kings Landing, Meanwhile in Kings landing, plots are hatched and questions asked.


	6. Northern Justice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balon faces Northern Justice, Daemons spends some time with his cousins before heading back to Kings Landing. While in Kings Landing Rhaella and Bonifer begin to make their presence felt.

**Winterfell 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

With news of Balon being dragged to the dungeons having spread around the keep faster than he'd have thought possible, any thoughts he had of rest were gone. He knew of course that he'd need to explain it all to his uncle, but it seemed that almost every lord present wouldn't let him go until he told the story. So Daemon asked his uncle to call a meeting and he'd tell everyone at once what he'd done. As he sat in the hall he looked down at the white wolf, Robb beside him smiling at the fact that he had one of his own now.

"How is your mother faring cousin?" Daemon asked rubbing the wolf's neck.

"She's doing much better Daemon, she's eating and seems to be more like herself."

"It may take some time Robb for her to fully recover, the thoughts of what she went through won't pass for a bit."

"Aye I know, we're here for her and now knowing the threat's been dealt with that will help, won't it?" Robb asked hopefully.

"I think it will." he said smiling back.

"You know the small folk call him The Ghost right?" Robb said.

Daemon looked down at the wolf, it's white fur and red eyes made him stand out among the others, Robb's own Grey Wind was as grey as his name as were the others, all varying shades of grey with yellow eyes. Rickon's wolf was different though black with green eyes but Ghost looked like the very symbol of the North, like the Weirwoods with their white bark and red leaves. A gift from the old gods?. But why would they honor him? His own god wasn't one who shared his favor or his chosen, still as he looked at the wolf and how it stared back at him, he was grateful for whoever had sent him to him.

"Ghost." he said and the wolf licked his hand "I think he agrees cousin." he said laughing as Ghost played with him now, tugging his hand back and forth.

"When we found our wolves, I felt something but I dismissed it, I wonder now if it was him?" Robb said.

"Given how often Direwolves are seen south of the wall I'd say it was.

"We heard tales of a white wolf who moved silently through the Wolfwoods, The Ghost though none of us ever saw him.

They were interrupted by his uncle walking in before Robb could tell him more, the Greatjon, Lady Maege and her daughters, Lord Wyman and some others following in his wake. His uncle's expression was hard to read though when he saw the white wolf he smiled as did the Mormont's. He took his seat at the head table and the servants moved other tables closer and then he nodded to his lords who took their seats beside him. It didn't take long for the hall to fill up after that and Daemon waited until his uncle spoke.

"Balon Greyjoy rests in my dungeons thanks to my nephew Prince Daemon" his uncle said loudly to cheers.

"Fucking squids."

"Off with his head."

"Hail to the Prince."

His uncle raised his hands and there was immediate silence and Daemon smirked, it was true then what Arthur had said to him many years ago, the north belongs to the Starks.

"He's ranted and raved, called my nephew a monster, a madman, said he rained fire down on his peaceful people." his uncle said to hisses "Aye I know, but I'll ask my nephew for the truth of things, my prince if you'd tell us what happened?"

Daemon stood up and looked out at the faces staring back at him eagerly, he turned to his uncle, nodded and began to speak.

"Lyanax and I flew to Pyke and gave them fair warning, under a flag of parlay I warned them to stand down and hand over Balon Greyjoy to face justice. His sons Maron and Rodrik broke parlay and attacked and I was forced to defend myself at the cost of their lives." Daemon said.

"They attacked you under a banner of truce?" his uncle asked.

"They did my lord."

"What happened afterwards my prince?" Lady Maege asked.

"After giving them some time to respond which they ignored, I mounted Lyanax and we flew to the other islands, every ship I saw I burned, every pier or dock I burned, before coming back to Pyke. They had over one hundred ships ready to attack the North, now they have none." Daemon said.

"They are gone, all of them?" Lord Wyman asked.

"They are my lord."

The cheers which rang around the room were deafening, men and women looking to each other both with relief and joy, he looked to see his uncle sitting with a small smirk on his face as he looked out on the room. Beside him his cousin was laughing with the Greatjon while Maege and her daughters were drinking mugs of ale. Daemon took a seat and was immediately slapped on the back by the Greatjon while Lord Wyman raised his mug to him, his uncle leaned in and whispered "Thank you nephew".

It took a long time for the cheers to die down and for his uncle to rise to his feet once again, as before when he did so things quietened immediately. Daemon not the only one eager to hear what his uncle would say.

"Tonight we feast in honor of my nephew, Prince Daemon, the White Wolf of the North." his uncle said as Ghost stood up and brushed against him.

A northern feast was unlike any he'd been to before other than a Dothraki one he'd interrupted, the ale flowed, the food was plentiful and the noise incredible. Men cheered and jostled each other in a way which anywhere else would be aggressive yet here it seemed to be anything but. Songs he knew and some he didn't were sung and he joined in with enthusiasm, he sat with his cousins, having forgone the high table to do so.

Sansa sat with Jeyne and Beth who were her friends and all three were perfect ladies, more than could be said for his other cousin Arya who though she wore a dress looked uncomfortable. So much so that Daemon in the end changed seats so he could sit beside her, much to Sansa and her friend's annoyance.

"You're not enjoying yourself cousin?"

"I hate this." she said softly.

"Feasts?"

"No dresses, look at it, I look stupid."

"You look anything but stupid cousin, you look like what you are."

"What am I?" she said looking at him almost angrily.

"A northern lady like my mother was." he said with a smile.

"I'm no lady, not like Sansa." she said looking at her sister.

"Who says you need to be like Sansa, look at the Mormont's Arya, do they look like Sansa?"

"No." she said laughing as she looked at one of the Mormont girls beating a man in an arm wrestle while her sisters cheered her on."

"Come with me" Daemon said.

"What, where?"

"Come on." he said smiling.

They got up from the table and walked over to where the Mormont's were drinking, taking a seat Daemon made room for Arya to sit beside him.

"Ladies have you met my cousin Arya?" Daemon said.

"We know Lady Arya, though we've not spent much time together my prince" the oldest Mormont girl said.

"It's just Arya is that not right cousin.?"

"Aye, and he's just Daemon." she said with a small smile.

They sat together for an hour before the dancing began, Daemon asking Arya and then Sansa to dance, before finding himself dancing with the oldest Mormont Dacey. She was almost as tall as he was and he could feel her toned body beneath her clothes, smiling at her he was tempted to see where things went, but something held him back.

"What you did, for us, for the North, it was incredible Daemon."

"I merely held onto the back of a dragon, Lyanax did all the work." he said with a chuckle.

"Still you came, we feared no one would."

"My family is here, it's the land of my mother, I'd not leave it undefended." he said and she smiled at him.

When the dancing was over, he said goodbye to his cousins as they went to their beds. Taking a seat beside Robb, he looked around at the others at the table. There were two brothers he found out were Karstarks, a Hornwood and Cerwyn lord and some of the younger men who were theirs and Robb's guards, he soon found himself bombarded with questions.

"Gods you must get all the finest ladies, being a prince and all."

"Are the southern ladies pretty my prince?"

"I hear the Rose of Highgarden is a beauty".

He answered as best he could, he hadn't met Margaery Tyrell nor many of the southern ladies other than Myrcella and found he had no real desire to. When talk turned to tales of his adventures in Essos though he was less forthcoming with his answers, he spoke only generally and found himself drinking more. In the end he staggered back to his room and almost feel into bed, Ghost accompanying him as the white wolf fell asleep at his feet.

Waking the next morning he washed and got up to go break his fast in the hall, finding Arya and the boys the only members of the family there. He japed with the two younger boys and had to turn down Arya's request for a ride on Lyanax, not that the dragon wouldn't allow it, but more he knew if he gave it to one he'd need to give it to all of them. Once done he walked back down to the crypts feeling the need to speak to his mother, Ghost followed beside him and this time for some reason he heard no voices.

He stood in front of the statue and said a soft prayer, reaching out to touch her face he closed his eyes and could almost feel her there with him. Something he knew of course was nothing more than a dream, he turned to walk away and wondered when he'd next get the chance to spend some time with her. After Balon's trial he would leave and fly back to the Red Keep, all in all his trip to the north had lasted just a little over a week, rather than the moon he had anticipated.

"The stables are they near?" he asked a passing guard as he left the crypts.

"Aye your grace, they're over there." the man said pointing to a building on the left.

He walked over and looked around for the stable master, finding a tall older man named Hullen, as the man came towards him he searched for what he was looking for before seeing an unfinished saddle.

"My prince how may I be of help?"

"I need some straps and a saddle, but not for a man, one so a wolf can lie across it." he said and pointed to Ghost.

"I'd need to measure the wolf and how big do you wish the straps?"

"About twenty feet each, I'll need two of those ones and another two about four feet or so."

"Aye I think I can sort them out, when do you need them my prince?"

"Later today." he said sheepishly and the man looked at him as if he was crazy until he took out the two gold dragons."

"I couldn't, this is far too much." Hullen said while staring at the coins.

"It's important that I have it made today, so you deserve to be well paid." he said and the man nodded.

"I thank you my prince." he said taking the coins.

Daemon turned to walk back and prepare for the trial, it wouldn't be long until it started.

**Rhaella.**

She woke to find Bonifer had already risen and left, her knight was always an early riser and with work to do even more so. She got up and dressed herself, she had brought no ladies with her having sent for some from the Crownlands who were always her friends. She was leaving to break her fast when she noticed Ser Barristan seemed worried about something, debating whether or not to speak to him about it she decided it was better to wait, as it was she didn't have to wait for long.

"My queen, I've been remiss in my duties." he said as they walked.

"In what way Ser?" she asked curiously.

"Prince Daemon, he gave me a letter for you, I'm afraid yesterday I forgot it my queen."

"You forgot it?" she said annoyed.

"I did, I was feeling badly about Daemon leaving and with your own anger it escaped my attention." he said and she laughed despite her annoyance.

"Am I really that terrifying?" she asked.

"When it comes to your grandson, yes my queen." he said handing her the letter which she immediately opened.

_Grandmother,_

_My sincerest apologies, both for my hasty departure and for my omitting telling you of Lyanax._

_I did not do it to keep it a secret, but more I was not ready to answer the questions her existence would bring up. I found myself enjoying our time together how it was without further questions of my past, please forgive me for that if for nothing else._

_I must go north Grandmother, you know the reasons why, but now with the news of the IronBorn it seems I'm fated to go there too. I promise you I shall be safe, I'll take no risks that are not necessary and I shall return within the moon._

_I'm sorry I shall not be there to welcome you when you arrive, but know that I am thinking of you always._

_Your loving grandson._

_Daemon._

She smiled at the letter and placed it in her pocket, readying herself for the meal with her family. Upon entering the room she looked to see Elia and Rhaegar sitting with Oberyn and Rhaenys, Oberyn's daughter's presence annoyed her but she said nothing as her son rose.

"Mother I wasn't sure if you were joining us." Rhaegar said as he kissed her cheek.

"Why would I not?" she said as she took a seat.

"No reason Rhaella, we just thought you'd perhaps lie in." Elia said.

"I'm far too used to early mornings now Elia." she said as a plate was placed in front of her.

"It' is good to see you well my queen." Oberyn said a smirk on his face.

"Is it, now that's a surprise considering the last time we spoke Oberyn." she said as she buttered some toast.

"Mother." Rhaegar said and she smiled before pouring some honey into her tea.

"What news on the North?" she said and caught the glance Oberyn gave Rhaenys.

"Rhaella can we just eat a meal in peace?" Elia said sighing.

"Very well, is my grandson not joining us?" she asked.

"My brother slept elsewhere last night." Rhaenys said pointedly to a glare from her mother.

"Recovered from his illness rather quickly then didn't he." she said looking to her son.

"Will you be joining us for tea today Rhaella?" Elia asked changing the subject.

"I'm afraid not Elia, I have other business I need to attend to."

They ate in silence for a bit, Rhaella watching as her granddaughter and uncle almost couldn't stop from glancing at her every so often. As she was looking at them her son and daughter entered both clearly surprised to see her here, Viserys it seemed almost hesitant to sit down, Daenerys though smiled at her.

"Mother what a pleasant surprise." her daughter said walking over to her to kiss her cheek.

"Mother." Viserys said more curtly as he took his seat "Isn't this nice, all of us eating together, it's so good to see the family all here." Viserys said a moment later with a smirk on her face.

"My grandson is not here." she said looking directly at her son.

"Oh has Aegon not joined us." he said and she fought the urge to slap the grin from his face.

"No he has not, nor has Daemon, though I'm sure he'll be back soon after all Winterfell is no more than a dragon ride away now." she said and all eyes turned to her.

Her daughter looked eagerly at her and she smiled remembering the little girl who was fascinated by the dragons on Dragonstone, Rhaegar's look was more wistful, while Visery's was pure jealousy. It was Rhaenys and Oberyn's she concentrated on though, her grandson would need to be careful around the vipers it seemed. After finishing breaking her fast Daenerys asked if she'd like to accompany her as she visited the local orphanages, while she felt some pride in her daughter for doing so, she had to decline.

"Perhaps another time my love, we can eat later just you and I if you'd like?"

"I would." her daughter said a little sadly.

With the meal done with she walked to the Tower of the Hand, twice her grandson had snubbed her in two days, she was interested to see if he'd snub her to her face. Walking up the stairs, Barristan behind her she saw the Dornishman her son had given a white cloak too and sighed, not of the Kingsguard as Barristan would say.

"My queen." Ser Daemon said as she opened the door."

"Ser." she replied curtly and entered the room, she could hear the angry voice of her grandson straight away as well as the placating one of Jon Connington.

Before she had a chance to listen in though the Dornish Kingsguard knocked and opened the inner door which led to the Hand's solar and coughed to announce her arrival. She walked into the room to the shocked faces of Jon Connington and her grandson who at least had the common sense to stand up and attempt a polite welcome.

"Grandmother it's good to see you."

"You look well for an ill man Aegon." she said and saw his face drop.

"I was feeling better so I decided on a walk and met Jon." he said lying as if it was second nature.

"Well it's good to see you up and about grandson, Jon." she said noticing the grimace when she used his name.

"My queen." the Hand replied kissing her own offered one and she cursed she'd forgotten her gloves.

"I wished to speak to you on the Iron Born threat Jon." she said enjoying the second grimace, the day she'd address this fool as Lord Hand would never come.

"There is no Iron Born threat my queen." he said and her grandson's worried look was not lost on her.

"Really, so Lord Stark my grandson's own uncle somehow made this threat up in his mind did he?"

"The northmen are well known for their tall tales grandmother, creatures beyond the wall, Direwolves and Giants, Grumpkins and Snarks." Aegon said dismissively.

"Perhaps grandson you need to visit the North for once in your life before you dismiss things you know nothing of." she said and he glared at her. "Now as I said the Iron Born Jon, I wish a full report before the morrow on all their activates."

"My queen this is most irregular, you are the queen mother and not entitled to such news on the realm." he said his chest puffed up.

"Very well Jon, I'll no doubt mention that to my son when next we speak, grandson, Jon." she said turning and walking from the room her smirk matched by Barristan's both knowing she'd get a report of some sort from the odious man now.

She walked next to the Maester's tower more to see he who lived below the rookery than Marwyn himself, but in the end she bumped into the Maester as she was walking to Varys's chambers.

"My queen it's good to see you once again." Marwyn said his smile genuine.

"You too Maester. I was meaning to come see you later, but since we've had this most fortuitous of meetings, perhaps you can tell me of which of my kin have come to you to speak on dragons?"

"My queen, you only need ask, both your daughter and grandson have come to speak to me, both not happy with my answers I'm afraid to say. We simply don't know enough about Prince Daemon's dragon or how he acquired it you see."

"Who else Marwyn?" she asked.

"One of Prince Oberyn's daughters has come by more than once, Nymeria I believe my queen."

"I thank you Marwyn, perhaps when my grandson comes back I'll have him come speak to you himself." she said and saw the Maester's eyes light up.

"I would be most appreciative my queen, most appreciative indeed." he said and she nodded before walking onward.

Marwyn was an easy man to get on her side, knowledge being his one great desire. Many years earlier he had asked for and been granted permission by her to study on Dragonstone and she found his thirst for knowledge useful. When the truth of Pycelle had been found by Daemon she had convinced her son that Marwyn should be chosen and the Maester welcomed her patronage gratefully. She walked on and knocked at the small nondescript door and the smell of perfume soon hit her nose.

"My queen what a welcome surprise." the eunuch said and she resisted he urge to snort, she doubted apart from Daemon's return that the man had ever been surprised in his life.

"Lord Varys we should talk." she said walking into the room.

**Winterfell 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

He sat in the hall taking a seat at one of the lower tables, his uncle had suggested he sit at the high table but Daemon felt it should be the northmen there and not he. When Balon was brought in he noticed the man had more than a few bruises on him, which was nothing less than he deserved he thought. The room was silent but on a knife edge, at the high table his uncle, Lord Wyman and the Greatjon sat in judgement, but it was clear by the tone in the room that they weren't the only ones.

"Lord Balon you're charged with ordering repeated attacks on the North, with reaving and raping and with planning an invasion of the North with no provocation. How do you plead." his uncle's voice rang out.

"Who do you think you are to judge me Stark, you're not a king. I demand to be taken to Kings Landing, I am a Lord Paramount."

"You're a fucking squid and nothing more." The Greatjon shouted.

"Your crimes are against the North my lord, it's Northern Justice you face today." Lord Wyman said and Daemon heard the sounds of mugs being banged on the tables.

"As I said Lord Balon how do you plead?"

"I demand a trial by combat." Greyjoy said catching them out, Daemon saw the looks from one to another and knew they'd not been prepared for this.

"My lord if I may?" Daemon said standing up and addressing his uncle.

"You let this murderer in here, he killed my sons, attacked my people and me you call to account for guilt, why not him?" Balon shouted.

"Because my lord unlike you I followed all laws, it was your sons who broke parlay, you, yourself who refused to surrender even after being offered the choice, perhaps had you then it would have been a different trial you face today." Daemon said to more loud bangs of mugs.

"You wished to speak Prince Daemon?" his uncle said a small smirk on his face.

"I did my lord. The right of trial by combat is not applicable here my lord. Lord Balon's offences are against the North and by definition the kingdom itself, by attacking the North without provocation Lord Balon has made himself a traitor to the crown and treason is not covered by right of combat."

"Aye, The prince speaks true my lord, should Lord Balon be found guilty he is not covered under the right of combat, it is not the gods who judge him here today but men my lord." Lord Wyman said nodding to him.

"Very well my prince, Lord Wyman. You've heard the judgement here my lord, you have no right to trial by combat. Now how do you plead?" his uncle said.

"Fucking northerners, I did nothing wrong, we are Iron Born, we are reavers, we do not sow." Balon shouted.

"Aye you don't, you also will not reave my lands ever again my lord." his uncle said even louder, once the cheers had died down he turned to the Greatjon." What say you my lord?"

"Guilty." The Greatjon shouted.

"Lord Wyman?"

"Guilty." The lord of White Harbor said equally loud.

"Guilty." his uncle said to cheers "To the Godswood." he said a moment later and Balon was dragged basically screaming from the hall.

The northerners almost ran from the hall in order to get a good position for the execution to follow, Daemon though walked a little slower. The white wolf he found outside playing with the others and he was surprised to see his aunt walking with all her children towards the Godswood. He had expected the younger ones, Rickon especially, to be spared this but this was the north, their way was he old way. His aunt smiled at him when she saw him, and he smiled back before hesitating when crossing into the Godswood itself.

He felt something niggling at the back of his mind, voices clambering for attention, while a louder voice shouted them down, it unnerved him some but he walked and saw it then. The heart tree was enormous, it's white bark pristine but for the face carved into it, it's eyes and mouth seemingly bleeding. The leaves were a blood red and the whole sight was as imposing as Lyanax when she roared, there was power here, in this tree, this place, a power older than time and he felt it try to reach out to him.

But his god was a jealous god and the power retreated though the promise it held was one of return, he felt the white wolf as it walked to him, he rubbed his hand through it's fur and suddenly it was like being at complete peace. He had known that feeling a few times in his life, once in a woman's arms, on Dragonstone with his grandmother as she'd read to him and sitting by the fire with Thoros and the others, but it was always a fleeting feeling and he missed it when it was gone.

"Have you ever seen Northern Justice my prince?" Dacey said waling to him.

"No my lady I've not."

"There will be blood spilled here today." she said smiling and he nodded as Balon was placed before the tree and his uncle arrived carrying a giant Valyrian steel sword.

He stared at it in all it's glory, Ice a sword of legend, the ancestral sword of House Stark was larger than any greatsword he'd ever seen, it's blade an almost icy blue making it's name most apt. He thought of his own two swords, Flame and Spark, their own Valyrian steel a darker grey, but just as impressive. He looked around confused though, he had expected more than a beheading and given what Dacey had just said he was almost certain it would have been much bloodier than one.

"We come before the old gods today, to render Northern Justice. Balon Greyjoy you have been found guilty of crimes against the North, guilty of crimes against man and in the sight of the old gods you will pay the ultimate price."

"Aye." the chants rang around before his uncle began to speak again.

"In the name of his grace Prince Daemon Targaryen, I Eddard Stark Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell sentence you to death." Daemon looked at his uncle in shock, saying his name in such a way was tantamount to treason, before he could absorb it though he heard the chants.

"Northern Justice, Northern Justice." the men and women around him shouted loudly.

He looked on as his uncle handed Ice to Robb and took a small sack from him in return, reaching in he pulled out a long thin knife and began to tear away at the clothes of Balon, the man struggling all the way. His uncle then had two men hold Balon's arms out and then he pulled out a small hammer, leaning forward he smashed the hammer down on one of the Greyjoy's knees, before repeating it on the other, the screams deafening.

He did the same then to each of the man's elbows, before he then reached in and took out a small curved knife, Daemon looked on as his uncle grabbed the man's head before using the knife to take out each of his eyes, the man's screams even louder now. No one in the crowd moved or looked away as he then reached in for another knife and took the man's tongue before he walked back to Robb and took Ice from him. Given how Balon was screaming still, though less clearly with only half a tongue, Daemon felt that perhaps it was right his uncle ended it now.

"For the gods who watch over us, an offering." his uncle said.

Daemon waited for the blow to come but it seemed the ritual wasn't over yet, instead of taking his head, his uncle used Ice to open his stomach before reaching in and throwing the man's insides over his shoulder. He watched then as ropes were tied to Balon and to one of the branches before he was hauled up and left there, still alive, as people watched on. In the end it took over an hour for him to die and he could swear people were upset at the quickness of it.

As he walked back from the godswood he stopped off at the stables to collect his harness and got ready to say his goodbyes, he wished he could stay longer but his work was done and he had worried his grandmother enough by now. Saying goodbye was easier than he expected though, perhaps because he knew now he could now return far more easily.

"You deserve a boon for what you did for the North nephew." his uncle said and he saw Lord Wyman and others nod in agreement.

"I didn't do it for that uncle."

"Aye I know that, but sill is there nothing we can do for you?"

"Actually there is one thing." he said thinking on his friend "Gwyn Whitehill she is unmarried still?"

"Aye she is." his uncle asked confused.

"My friend Asher Forrester and she they were in love before his exile. I'd like to see them married and settled on your lands uncle, under your direct rule. I'll pay for their keep, can it be done?" he asked and his uncle smiled.

"She'd have been proud of you Daemon I want you to know that. Aye it'll be done you have my word." his uncle said hugging him.

"Thank you uncle, should you have need of me ever, send word to my grandmother on Dragonstone and Lyanax and I are yours." he said.

"Likewise nephew, the North Remembers." his uncle said.

"The North Remembers." The Greatjon and others shouted.

He walked to the hill with Ghost beside him, when Lyanax landed he took time to explain to her about the wolf and his plans before tying the straps around her, once done he watched as Ghost ran up the dragon's wing more gracefully than he. Tying the wolf down to the saddle, he made sure he was comfortable and then with a few flaps of her wings he was off.

**Red Keep.**

**Rhaenys.**

Having her brother back was confusing for her, those old feelings of the shame he brought her mother still hard to shake. But it was what he meant to their plans that was causing her the most aggravation, how much it changed them and forced her to rethink things. Aegon would be a terrible king, she knew, Oberyn and Doran knew and she had no doubt her father and mother knew it too. With Daemon gone there would be no other choice, they would need to name her queen and so she had been preparing for it for years.

Where Aegon barely attended the lessons, she would ensure she'd always be there, ensure that she learned all she could about running a kingdom. She took lessons in trade and politics, spent her time learning what each region's strengths and weaknesses were. She made sure she knew who wanted what and how they'd react when they either received or didn't receive the crown's favor. While Aegon took his lessons on ruling from that idiot Jon Connington, she learned from Doran or she watched her mother.

But all of that would count for nothing next to the two facts she could do nothing to change, she was not a man and she did not have a dragon. Daemon had her beat on both of them and so he was second in line and he would benefit from Aegon's inevitable fall and not she. So she hated her brother, hated him for what he was, what he is and what he could very well be and yet a part of her wondered if it was right she should. Walking in the gardens alone with Ser Jonathor a part of her wondered if she should embrace him as a brother and perhaps find she would be embraced back.

"Princess." Jonathor said and she looked to see her solitude about to be interrupted.

"Thank you Ser." she said looking as the rose and her petals walked her way.

"Princess Rhaenys what an unexpected delight." Margaery said with a curtsy as her ladies stood silently behind her.

"Lady Margaery a pleasure." she said a forced smile on her face.

"I was hoping we could speak your grace?" Margaery said and she reluctantly nodded.

"Of course my lady, why don't we take a seat over here." she turned and walked to the small garden seat.

"It was most exciting to see a dragon in the flesh was it not your grace?" Margaery said as she sat down, her ladies staying where they were.

"A wonder for the ages." she replied bored already.

"Is there any word on Prince Daemon, he flew off so unexpectedly?"

Or before you could get a chance to speak to him you mean, she thought looking at the Rose of Highgarden.

"No my lady, no word at all."

"I do so hope he returns soon, to see a dragon again. Even grandmother has returned from her trip in order to see it for herself."

"I'm surprised my lady, I had assumed your grandmother was needed back home?" she said knowing full well as soon as the queen of thorns heard she turned back around.

"She was your grace, but the thoughts of seeing a dragon flying in the air were too good to resist."

"Indeed,"

"I have heard Prince Daemon is fond of Lady Myrcella." Margaery said then moving closer and whispering as if she was telling her a big secret.

"Is that so, I find myself unaware of what interests him." Rhaenys said.

"It would be a good match don't you think, Prince Daemon and Lady Myrcella. Perhaps that is why Lord Tywin and Ser Jaime have arrived." Margaery said and that news did catch her by surprise.

"Lord Tywin is here?" she asked a little more abruptly than she wished.

"Grandmother said he arrived yesterday your grace."

"If you'll excuse me my lady, I find I'm late for my next appointment."

"Of course your grace, it was so nice to speak to you so." Margaery said smiling.

"You too my lady."

She quickly made her way to her uncle's rooms finding him and Ellaria thankfully clothed for once, she had walked in on them naked more than once over the years and usually not alone either.

"What is it my dear?" Ellaria asked seeing her distress.

"Lord Tywin and Ser Jaime have arrived." she said perking her uncle's interest.

"What's caused the old and white lion's to stir from beneath their rock?" Oberyn asked.

"Daemon, apparently he's been quite friendly with Myrcella."

"You think?" Oberyn asked.

"I don't know, but he arrives back after all these years as a dragon rider of all things. Then grandmother and now Tywin. Should they be matched…"

"Your father would never allow it." Oberyn said assuredly.

"How could he stop it? Daemon has a dragon uncle."

"We need to make a suggestion for a match first, Arianne perhaps?" Ellaria said.

"You think I'd give my niece to that bastard." Oberyn said angrily.

"I think we need to think of how to get the dragon under our control uncle." Rhaenys said.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Ser Bonifer Hasty.**

The tavern was out of the way and suited their purpose well, the hundred knew how to keep out of the way of spying birds far better than most. He sat there and waited until Ser Jareth arrived, his second in command had been with him from the days of the holy until now. When he arrived the tall blond haired man sat down, a smile as always on his face.

"What news old friend?" Bonifer asked.

"More of the same Bon, more of the same. Plots, plots and more plots, the wheel never stops turning, though the prince's arrival seems to have broken a spoke or two," Jareth laughed.

"What say they of the prince?"

"That he knocked the Darkstar into the dust so hard, the man now only comes out at night."

"Good, fucker always thought he was far better than he was." Bonifer said and Jareth laughed loudly.

"Indeed, apparently Aegon tried to show the prince up and found out to his cost it can't be done."

"Anything else?" Bonifer asked.

"The prince doesn't trust the Red Keep at all, hides his armor with Barristan rather than leaves it around, good thing too, it seems Aegon tried to steal it?" Jareth said and Bonifer nodded Daemon having taken Rhaella's lessons well.

"That boy always was too keen on what others have." Bonifer said to a nod from Jareth "The old Lion?"

"Heard Aegon was to be betrothed to Margaery Tyrell, so he came to fond out why it was not his granddaughter instead."

"He's better off that it wasn't." Bonifer snorted.

"He is, though it seems she's caught the attention of our own fair prince." Jareth said and Bonfer looked at him curiously.

"Daemon's interested in the girl?"

"He is or so it would seem."

"What of Rhaenys?"

"Laying down in the vipers nest old friend, waiting for a time to strike."

"Daenerys and Viserys?"

"The princess has no interest and Viserys not the temperament, the boy is still petulant but harmless."

"Good, anything else I should know?"

"Thoros of Myr." Jareth said.

"The drunk priest?"

"He and Daemon have a history it would seem Bon. The prince went to see him, told him to sober up and paid for his room, the man it's like he's been reborn, I've nought seen anything like it, well apart from once before." Jareth said looking at him with a small smile on his face.

"I had a good reason." Bonifer said.

"That you did my friend. How fares the queen?"

"She's good, worried about him now he's back but she's found that spark again." Bonifer's own smile large and beaming.

"That's good to know, you should speak to Thoros yourself Bon, he'll not talk to me or anyone else. But you, well if he's friends with Daemon?"

"I will, thank you old friend." Bonifer said.

"I am but one in a hundred." Jareth said as he stood up and placed his hand on his chest.

"As am I." Bonifer replied copying the gesture.

When Jareth left Bonifer walked down to the tavern where he knew Thoros had been staying, smirking at the little birds as they fluttered in the alleys and side streets when he passed. Entering the tavern he found the man sitting at a table eating a meal, walking over he ordered two drinks and took a seat facing him.

"Thoros, a drink." he said pushing a mug towards the red priest."

"You'll find I've no appetite for it Ser."

"So it's true then, Thoros is sober and well?"

"It is, what brings you here Ser Bonifer?"

"I've come to speak on Prince Daemon."

"I've nothing to say about the prince."

"You know who I speak for?"

"I do Ser and I'll not break my prince's confidence, not even for your queen." Thoros said determinedly.

Before he could say anything else to the man the shout went up.

"Dragon."

"Dragon."

"The Dragon's back."

Bonifer looked to Thoros who had an excited look on his face and both men jumped up and ran from the tavern. They were no sooner in the street than he saw it, it's black scales as dark as night, he looked up in awe as did most of the others. Thoros though just looked happy to see it, no surprise, no shock, no awe, just pure happiness on his face. Bonifer was torn between running to the Red Keep for Rhaella or to the Dragonpit for Daemon, Thoros was already gone and in the end he followed.

**Daemon.**

They had stopped off in the Riverlands mainly so Ghost could stretch his legs, his uncle had provided food but the wolf it seemed preferred fresher meat so they had dined on rabbit rather than dried meat. Sitting by the river Daemon had considered fishing but in the end even the wolf didn't want to go into the water, so they'd sat and ate and then looked for a place to rest that night. He curled up with Ghost and Lyanax curled her body around them, the heat from her keeping all three of them warm.

Waking up the next morning he waked to the river to wash and then after relieving himself, ate some of the dried bread and meat which Ghost turned his nose up at, and then they got ready to set off again. Lyanax it seemed had taken to the wolf well, which was more than could be said for the armor and sword he'd tied to her. But she knew when they landed in Kings Landing he'd remove it all and so she bore it for now.

He saw the city come into view from miles away and found himself for once excited to be going there, when he was a boy he had hated it. Seeing it in the distance always making him wary and scared, now though he felt no fear, not for what was in that city at least. He flew over the city and began to show off, Ghost looking at him as if to say don't you dare, but he couldn't help it and he knew Lyanax loved it so. So he flew over as much of the city he could, flying over the Sept of Baelor and the Red Keep, he skirted over the bay and slowed down flying over Flea Bottom, before finally heading for the Dragonpit.

"Looks like were home." he said and Ghost looked at him while Lyanax chose now to roar.

Landing he found the Dragonpit far from empty though people kept their distance, he saw the royal procession as it entered, saw the other noble lords and ladies as they struggled to keep up. Helping Ghost down first, he untied the saddle to find the straps were almost melted, the saddle itself a ruin. He took the sword and strapped it to his back and held the breastplate in the sack with his clothes. Leaning forward he told Lyanax to fly and give them a show, moving quickly away from the discarded saddle he and Ghost looked on as the dragon burned it up before flying in the sky and releasing more flames.

"Still showing off my prince," he heard Thoros's voice and looked to see him walking towards him.

"A wise man once told me always make an entrance." he said hugging his friend.

"A drunk priest you mean." Thoros said with a chuckle.

"It's good to see you well, but you may need to watch yourself. I see my father and more worryingly my grandmother approaching. Oh and check the bag, I got you a gift old friend." he said laughing.

Thoros looked first to see the king, queen and the rest of the royal family arriving, Daemon's grandmother leading the way, he bent down and opened the sack pulling out the breastplate and looking at it in shock.

"This is Valyrian steel, I can't accept this my prince."

"Consider it a down payment," Daemon said.

"Down payment?"

"Well I owe you far more than that." he said and Thoros laughed.

"The wolf?"

"It seems my list of protectors grows every longer Thoros." Daemon said smiling as he petted the sitting wolf.

His father and the others arrived and Daemon gave a quick smile to his grandmother who was looking from him to the wolf, as was his father.

"My son you have returned." his father said.

"I have your grace." he replied.

"You are well Daemon?" Elia asked.

"I am my queen." he said with a smile.

"Daemon." his grandmother said her smile beaming and he was glad he was in public or no doubt he'd be getting a "Ouch," he said when he felt her slap hit his ear.

"That's for rushing off without telling me." she said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek "That's for coming back." she whispered.

"It is good to see you well nephew." Daenerys said as she hugged him.

"Daemon." Rhaenys said and was followed by an even more curt greeting from Aegon and then Viserys.

"Your graces, grandmother, may I present my friend Thoros of Myr." he said as Thoros was still looking at the breastplate. "And this fellow here is Ghost." he said as the white wolf looked up at them all disinterestedly.

He saw Aegon stare at the priest and then the breastplate, then him and then the sword on his back, he smirked as he shrugged his shoulders forcing his brother to scowl. He was about to turn to his grandmother when he saw her then, she was standing with Tyrion and her mother and some other men he didn't know at first. One was almost Cersei's double so could only be Ser Jaime beside him stood a younger blond man and then an older balding one.

Seeing her there and the smile she gave him, knowing what he was carrying on his back he couldn't resist and walked over towards them passing Ser Bonifer who he stopped to greet warmly. When he came in front of the Lannisters he could feel all the eyes in the Dragonpit on him and he was sorely tempted to present the sword to Lord Tywin then and there. But it wasn't him he'd walked across to greet, so he moved to stand in front of her.

"Lady Myrcella it's good to see you again." he said kissing her hand.

"You have returned safely my prince."

"As I said I would, perhaps we could speak later once I've had time to settle?"

"I would be honored my prince." she said with a smile.

"Lord Tywin, Ser Jaime an honor." he said turning to greet the two men.

"My prince." they said one after the other.

"Lord Tywin if you're not busy later perhaps we can speak also?"

"Of course my prince." Tywin said and he glanced at the swords on his back when he turned, his eyebrow raised at the sight of largest of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Daemon meets with an Old Lion while Thoros reminisces about the past. Rhaella continues to make her presence felt and Rhaegar and the small council learn of events in the Iron Islands.


	7. Dragons, Roses and Lions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daemon speaks to the small council and news of what happened in the North is shared. Rhaella makes plans for the future while Olenna and Tywin put their houses in order.

**Red Keep 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

If he thought he would be allowed to ease himself back into things he was sorely mistaken, no sooner had he arrived back at the Red Keep then he was whisked into a small council meeting, he never even got to change. Though if they thought they had any chance of keeping his grandmother out of that room they were in for a big surprise. She walked beside him all the way, Barristan and Bonifer by her side. Thoros came along too at his request, though like with the knights he'd need to wait outside, Daemon walked over to him and called Ghost who came to sit beside his friend.

"Watch over him for me will you?" he said.

"Of course my prince." Thoros said.

"I was talking to Ghost." he said then before laughing.

He turned and walked into the room watching as the council took their seats, looking to the table he saw his father speak to Arthur as they both looked to him. Oberyn sat staring him down trying to intimidate him but only making him smirk, which his grandmother caught as she then glared at the Viper. Varys looked at him with what he knew was curiosity, his mummer's face no longer as foreign to him as it had once been.

Aegon could barely sit still in his chair and Jon Connington was looking angrily at his grandmother except for when she looked his way, the coward. Lord Mace just sat there, all he was short of doing was holding a quill in his hand to take notes for his mother.

"My son you returned much sooner than I expected, I trust you found all well in the North."

"I did your grace, it seems the Hand was correct in his assessment, there is no Iron Fleet preparing to attack the North." he said and saw the surprised look Aegon gave Jon Connington.

"As I told you your grace, this was something made up by the Starks for their own benefit." Connington said and his father looked to him.

"Forgive my mistake your grace, I meant to add now." he said as Aegon looked to him.

"Now?" his brother said.

"I misspoke earlier, there is now no Iron Fleet ready to attack the North, in fact there is now no Iron Fleet at all." he said and his father looked to him a worried look on his face.

"What did you do Daemon?" his father asked.

"I told Balon Greyjoy to stand down, when he refused I made it so they'd not be able to attack the North or anyone else ever again."

"You killed them? You monster, father we must do something about this." Aegon said loudly.

"I destroyed their ships, yes I killed some of them. But how many would have died had they invaded the North as was their plan brother or is it only Iron Born lives you care about?"

"What evidence do you have they intended to attack the North?" Jon Connington asked.

"I have the word of the Warden of the North my lord, is that not enough?" Daemon said staring at Connington's face.

"Your grace, should word get out of what Prince Daemon did, the other lords won't be happy, I propose we take action immediately." Jon Connington said.

"Really and what action do you propose taking against my grandson Jon, do you intend to lock him up for doing what you should have done in the first place?" his grandmother said and he placed his hand on her back to stop her from attacking the griffin.

"We should summon Lord Greyjoy here, have him answer these claims of Prince Daemon." Oberyn said to some nods.

"You had better shout loudly then, for where he is he'll not hear you." Daemon said with a chuckle.

"He is dead?" his father asked.

"He was executed for his crimes. Crimes which included organizing the kidnapping of my aunt." Daemon said to gasps.

"Lady Catelyn was kidnapped?" Lord Mace asked shocked.

"She was, had I not flown to the islands myself she would have been left at the mercy of Euron Greyjoy, though perhaps my dear brother and you Lord Hand believe that to be a myth too." he said angrily at both of them.

"How dare you talk to me like that, you bastard." Aegon said jumping to his feet.

"Careful brother you have no Darkstar here to fight for you, not that he did such a good job anyway." Daemon said smiling as Aegon sat back down.

"Daemon, Aegon, enough." his father shouted.

"Issue an order for the arrest of Euron Greyjoy your grace, let him answer these charges Prince Daemon lays at his feet." Varys said and he saw his father nodding.

"That may be hard to do Lord Varys. Euron wasn't too happy with me rescuing my aunt, seems he took it a bit personally." Daemon said and saw the smile on his grandmothers face.

"You killed him?" Oberyn asked.

"No I let him rape my aunt, of course I bloody killed him." Daemon said shaking his head.

"Was there a Greyjoy you didn't kill my prince?" Varys asked.

"Victarion is still alive as i think is the girl Asha. Balon, Euron, Maron and Rodrik are not." he said and saw his father shake his head.

"You all but wiped out a great house?" his father asked his shock clear.

"I served them justice. I offered them terms which they refused, Maron and Rodrik broke parlay and attacked me, Euron kidnapped my aunt with the intent of making her his salt wife and Balon wished to invade a sovereign kingdom. Is it not the job of the crown to protect it's people, to deliver it's justice wherever it's needed?" Daemon said.

"You call what you did justice?" Jon Connington said dismissively.

"I call it necessary, had you done your damn job in the first place I'd not have been needed. Which begs the question why didn't you?" Daemon said and saw the spittle fall from Connington's mouth.

"Out all of you, Daemon you stay." his father said.

He watched all of them walk out Aegon and Jon Connington whispering furtively while Varys strolled out as if they'd just discussed the weather, his grandmother stayed and when his father looked at her, he sighed before accepting she wouldn't be leaving.

"Your actions have consequences son, what you've done will spread through the realm, if we can just attack a kingdom as we wish it'll create fear and panic."

"Fear." Daemon said.

"What?" his father asked.

"It'll create fear and fear is a good thing, we need people to fear us as much as we need them to love us." he said looking to his father.

"He's right Rhaegar, they've forgotten it, we've let them, you've let them." his grandmother said looking to his father.

"What are you talking about mother?"

"Dorne, the Reach, the damn Iron Born all of them fear us no longer. The Iron Born were about to attack the North and your council advised you not only was it not happening, but to do nothing if it was." his grandmother said.

"There was no proof?" his father said shaking his head.

"I am the proof, my uncle is the proof, just because they don't wish to accept it doesn't make it so. Why did they not tell you? What did they hope to gain? these are the questions you should be asking yourself your grace." Daemon said turning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" his father asked.

"I need a bath."

"We're not finished talking on this." his father said.

"I am, make your decision your grace, charge me or don't I really could care less at this point." he said walking from the room.

He made it to Thoros and Ghost before his grandmother came up behind him, she almost dragged him back to her room, Thoros chuckling behind him all the way until she turned and glared at him. Once inside the rooms she slapped his cheek hard before taking him in her arms, he looked to Thoros who walked outside as did Barristan, Bonifer staying and taking a seat.

"You cannot be so reckless Daemon." she said shaking his head.

"I had to, had they invaded and my aunt." Daemon said trying to explain.

"I'm not speaking of that, I'm talking of in there, the small council you know better than that." she said and he nodded.

"I know, I just wasn't of a mind to explain myself to Connington."

"Nor should you have to, leave the griffin to me. Now tell me more of what happened."

He told her then of seeing the ships lined up, of offering terms and destroying the ships, when it got to what happened with Balon he looked to see Bonifer staring at him.

"They gave him Northern Justice?" Bonifer asked.

"They did."

"Does that mean something Bon?" his grandmother asked.

"It's reserved for the worst crimes, they send the man to the gods crippled, without sight or tongue to speak, unable to run from the eternity of torment he'll face." Bonifer said and his grandmother looked to him.

"Where did you get that sword?" she asked looking at the sword on his shoulder.

"Euron Greyjoy had it, I took it and the armor from him."

"The armor you gave Thoros?"

"Yes, I owe him grandmother, without him I'd never have made it." he said and she smiled.

"Then I owe him too. You know whose sword that is don't you?"

"I do, I'll give it to him when we meet."

"Good. Now tell me of you and Myrcella."

"Grandmother?" he said trying to deny it.

"Daemon." she said looking at him before he laughed and began to speak.

**Jon Connington.**

He stormed back to the tower Aegon walking beside him both of them fuming, as they arrived he saw one of his men holding a scroll. Grabbing it from the man he almost threw it away when he entered his room, only to open it and see it was from his man in the North. He read it eagerly and then handed it to Aegon who smiled as he read it, the first smile he'd seen from his prince since Daemon arrived back.

"He knelt to his uncle, pledged himself to him, father needs to know this."

"What difference will it make?" he asked and Aegon smiled even broader now.

"Don't you remember the first day he returned he made a big deal of not kneeling to father, that whole line about kneeling only for the gods, here he's shown that to be a lie. He's disrespected the king, in fact this is borderline treason." Aegon said.

"Your father will never accuse him of treason."

"No not on this, but it's a start it'll push him away, make father doubt him even more and then I'm sure we can figure out some way to make it seem like he's plotting."

"What if he is?" Jon asked "I mean if he's plotting we could be in trouble my prince."

"Pfft, Daemon is too stupid to plot, despite everything he's loyal, but still we can use this. The dragon though, the dragon is going to be a problem."

"I know, I've had word from the citadel, there are some poisons we can use,"

"I don't want to poison it, it's a dragon it should be mine by right." Aegon said angrily.

"Of course it should my prince, but we need to be prepared just in case." he said and Aegon nodded.

"Did you see him give that armor to the drunk? I was standing right there and once again he shamed me." Aegon said.

"I did my prince, perhaps should we be successful you can take his armor for yourself, no doubt your father will strip him of it." he said smiling at him.

"Yes, his swords too, that new one that was Brightroar wasn't it?"

"It was, Tywin Lannister will no doubt offer him all the gold of Casterly Rock to gain it for himself."

"Hah, good luck with that, I doubt Daemon cares much for gold."

Jon didn't voice the thoughts which were in his head at that moment knowing they'd only anger Aegon, he agreed Daemon probably cared not for gold, but should he gift Tywin the sword, it would create a powerful alliance. With the way he singled out the old lion's granddaughter it could be even more of a problem should they wed, no he'd need to move to put a stop to that. Daemon couldn't be allowed to marry so powerfully, a lesser alliance was for the best and Aegon needed to shore up his own support before it was too late.

"How fares the Lady Margaery my prince?" Jon asked swallowing his distaste for the rose.

"She is well I think, her and her grandmother are far too keen though, there's not even the element of a chase." Aegon said as dismissively as he hoped.

"Still they offer a lot of swords and coin my prince, perhaps it's best if you played nice."

"I am the crown prince, she'll come running when I ask." Aegon said and looked angrily at him forcing him to shrivel some.

"Of course my prince, but what if your brother decides to shame you some more by attempting to ingratiate himself with your potential bride?"

"As he has with Myrcella, I see, perhaps your right Jon. I should speak to Lady Margaery and her grandmother."

He smiled at him as he got up to leave and once he was gone he looked down to his desk, between the Dornish and their plots and now Daemon things were getting far more difficult. Rhaella being back in the capital only made it worse, the former queen's meddling something he had sought to be rid of years before. He poured himself a glass of wine and swallowed it down before refilling his glass, he needed more information and that would mean a visit to the eunuch, gods knows what price the man would extract this time.

As for Daemon an attempt on his life even successful would cause far too many eyes on him. Rhaella and her pious knight alone may even blame him and he dared not cross that woman yet, but perhaps there was another way. Someone who would have a grudge on the prince, someone who couldn't be traced back to him. He began to write a note explaining what had happened in the Iron Islands, the deaths of his brothers, uncle and father leaving Theon as Lord would create a possible solution.

"Darra, take this note to Marten, have him rewrite it and slip it under Theon Greyjoy's door." he said as Darra took the note from him.

**Olenna.**

Watching a dragon land was both incredible and incredibly disturbing, seeing a creature of legend in the flesh only in the end made her fearful. Aegon had conquered Westeros with three of these, he'd made the entire land kneel and submit and those who'd dared oppose, well there was a reason they called it the field of fire. What the prince would do with one at his command didn't bear thinking about, especially if for some reason you were to find yourself as his enemy.

Seeing him walk directly to the Lannister girl had been worrying, as was seeing the sword he carried on his shoulder, if that was indeed Brightroar and she had no doubt it was, the old lion would soon be in the prince's corner. She had looked from her rose to the lioness and found the girl a poor comparison, Margaery outshone her in every way possible. Seeing how little attention Aegon paid to her granddaughter compared to the attention Daemon gave Myrcella had grated on her too.

Now sitting in her rooms waiting on Mace to return from the small council meeting she found herself contemplating things even more. She needed to know the boy's intentions and needed to know them soon, should Margaery be tied to Aegon and Daemon to the Lannsiters they could have another dance on their hands. One which they more than likely would lose, since he was the only one with a dragon. Margaery was sitting with her ladies, holding court like a true queen and she would ensure her grandfather sat on the throne she deserved, even if she needed to change which king she sat with.

She dismissed all the little hens when Mace arrived breathless, while she'd normally admonish him for his red face and sweaty appearance she was happy he'd rushed to tell her what had occurred at the meeting. So she allowed him catch his breath and drink some water, even allowed him to take his seat before she glowered at him urging him to begin.

"Prince Daemon attacked the Iron Islands mother, the fleet it is no more." he said and both she and Margaery looked on stunned.

"He did what?"

"Apparently the Iron Born kidnapped Lady Catelyn and Prince Daemon rode to the rescue, killing Euron Greyoy in the process."

"They dared kidnap Lord Stark's wife?" Margaery said her voice full of shock.

"They did but she is unharmed sweetling." Mace said and Margaery nodded.

"The fleet Mace?" she said bringing him back on topic.

"Oh what, yes the fleet. The Prince ordered the Greyjoys to stand down, during the parlay he was attacked and killed two of Balon's sons, when they then refused to stand down he burned their ships."

"All of them?" she asked.

"That's what he said, the Iron Fleet is no more." her son said shaking a little.

"Balon?"

"Dead, they executed him."

"How was the news received Mace?"

"Lord Connington and Prince Aegon were most distressed, they called for the prince to be punished."

"Was he?"

"I don't know mother we were ordered to leave then."

She doubted he'd face any consequences, he was a Dragonrider and that was far too valuable a thing to have, but still he had taken out a great house, there would be some who called for retribution. House Tyrell though would not be among them, better to seem a friend than be shown to be an enemy. But what was she to do about him, tying Margaery to him was no good if the boy had no ambition to be king.

But perhaps she could use the boy to make sure Aegon stopped with whatever it was that was keeping him from wedding her granddaughter, first though she needed to speak to the prince himself, judge just how much of a threat he would be.

"Margaery have you spoken to Prince Daemon yet?"

"No Grandmother he barely stayed in the capital a day or more before he flew North."

"Then perhaps we should invite him to dinner or tea, I think we should get to know the Prince better don't you?"

"I do grandmother, should I do so myself, invite him?"

"No my dear, let me handle that."

She spent the rest of the day going over papers, pondering the Dragonrider and the dragon itself, should he become a problem she'd need a way to nullify that dragon. Something only Dorne had managed to do and that was a lucky shot, no this couldn't be left to luck, she'd need more than that. She wrote the letter herself and sent for her own ravens to carry it, if there was a man who may know about dragons it was Leyton, he and that crazy daughter of his spent more time than anyone else researching such things.

She watched the raven as the note was tied to it and then watched it fly off before heading back to her rooms, Margaery there with a smile on her face.

"Sweetling?"

"Prince Aegon has asked to come to dinner grandmother." her rose said and Olenna smiled.

"Then we shall have to ensure a suitable meal, come my dear." she said as they walked to the speak to the cooks.

It seemed already that Daemon's presence alone was changing the game she thought, the prince perhaps worrying just as much as she. If nothing else she'd be getting a betrothal request soon enough, the question on her mind though was should she accept it?.

**Thoros.**

He could sense the tension as Daemon had walked back to the keep, heard the raised voices in the small council meeting and then seen the glare Aegon had thrown his way as he held the breastplate in his hands. Walking back with the prince and his grandmother though he was pleased to see the half smirk on his face. Whatever had happened in meeting didn't seem to have bothered him. He waited outside the rooms looking over the silent white wolf while Daemon spoke to his grandmother and then a few minutes later Daemon appeared and motioned him to follow.

"Is everything well?" he asked and Daemon smiled.

"Of course, same old same old." he said and Thoros chuckled.

"Last time you said that we ended up where exactly?" he asked.

"Is it my fault those Golden Company idiots can't take a joke."

"You did threaten them and what was it you said about Bittersteel again?"

"That he was a coward who ran away with his tail tucked firmly between his legs."

"And what did that lead to?"

"Hey I made it up to you, that wine cost a small fortune you know." Daemon said before they both burst out laughing "I've missed you old friend." Daemon said and he nodded.

"You too my prince." he said as they walked to Daemon's rooms Ghost walking alongside him.

Once they reached the rooms Ghost immediately ran to one of the walls, Daemon put his finger to his lips to keep him silent and then moved to the wall banging it loudly. He heard the scurrying away then and looked to the prince who was kneeling petting the wolf.

"Where did you find your new friend?" he asked.

"Ghost, he's from the North, its hard to explain. I felt them there the old gods, it was as if they wished to speak to me but couldn't, then Ghost came, I can feel him just like Lyanax." Daemon said and he nodded.

"R'hllor must have stopped them speaking to you." he said.

"You always said he was a jealous god."

"He is, especially with his chosen. If the wolf is with you it's because he allowed it."

"I know."

The two of them looked at each awkwardly both trying to ask the questions they really wanted to, in the end it was he who broke first.

"It was Benerro, he sent me here. I don't think he liked we were close, but when I got here I knew something was wrong, I should have returned, I'm sorry my prince."

"There's nothing to be sorry about old friend, did you receive any visions?"

"I did, I saw you fall, then heard the news, I…" he said his voice choking up.

"Why would R'hllor show you that, why keep the truth from you?" Daemon asked.

"What happened when I left?"

"I traveled some more, Lyanax and I and Melisandre. When I got back and realized they weren't telling me the truth about you I spoke to Kinvara, she told me it was Benerro that he was corrupting the faith."

"I think he was, the power he sought far more of it than any of us."

"Kinvara and Melisandre asked me to help, to free them from him. I looked to the flames and saw him fall, saw Kinvara named High Priestess so then we attacked, his own forces were no match for the Fiery Hand." Daemon said his eyes looking down as he stroked the wolf's fur.

"Benerro is dead?" he asked.

"He is, Kinvara rules now. I thought she'd tell me where you'd gone too but she used me too." Daemon said bitterly.

"R'hllor used you my prince, you're his chosen. Benerro had lost his way, the temple had lost it's way, only the chosen could set it back on it's path."

"Then why not tell me where you'd gone old friend, why leave me, us, both alone for three years?"

"It is by the lord's grace that we do what we must my prince, we may not see the path he's lain in front of us, but our role is to follow it all the same."

"You still believe?" Daemon asked surprised.

"I see my prince before me, my path is as it has always been, where you lead I follow Daemon." he said and the prince smiled.

"Fine, lets grab some food, we need to move your things anyway."

"Move?"

"What you think I'm letting you stay in the tavern, I need you here, Ghost can't watch my back alone." Daemon said laughing.

They ate in the kitchen, the cook and servants surprised by the fact a prince of the realm would deign speak with them. Daemon laughed and japed with the old cook, the woman beaming when he praised her work. As they left he handed each of the servants a silver stag and Thoros watched as they looked at him as if he had given them the greatest treasure in the world.

Once done they headed down to the Street of Steel where they stopped at Tobho Mott's, the blacksmith took his measurements and told him the plate would be ready on the morrow. After collecting his things from the tavern and after Daemon pointed the little birds out to him as they walked, they returned to the Red Keep. The room they gave him was a floor down beneath Daemon's but it was far more luxurious than he expected and Daemon explained it was probably his grandmother's doing.

"I have to go eat with my family, have you everything you need?" Daemon asked.

"I do my prince." he said looking around the room.

"I'll see you on the morrow, we have a big day ahead of us, we're off to see a lion." he said and Thoros laughed.

"Better bring your wolf then." he said looking down to Ghost who just cocked his head.

"I will." Daemon said as he was leaving before turning back to him "Thoros it really is good to have you back.".

"You too my prince."

He lay down on his bed that night and tried to figure out what R'hllor's plan was, he had sent him here and denied him the truth, he had played him false, Why? What was so important that Daemon needed to be alone? It wasn't Benerro he'd have helped there with pleasure, nor was it Kinvara as she was the only choice, or was she? A small voice said in his head. Would the temple have demanded him to lead if Benerro fell?.

Daemon held the Fiery Hand and with them the temple, to all he was Daemon's closest ally, the closest to the prince that was promised. Would that have made him the one they looked to lead? He thought that it might and that was not his path, he was not supposed to stay in Volantis and convert followers. As he closed his eyes he began to wonder if that's what R'hllor had done, had he taken him away so he was never an option.

_The boy was a natural, the way he moved, yes Thoros could teach him some tricks but when the boy grew he'd outshine him completely. But for Thoros it was the sheer joy of training him, of sparring with him that made his days feel more special. There had been those who doubted him, who said the boy couldn't be the prince and that Thoros's visions were false. But he'd been shown it clearly, seen the dragon hatching from the stone, seen the boy older and far more assured as he flew through the air._

_So a week after he arrived back at the temple he had gone to Benerro and Kinvara and demanded to be allowed to train the boy, at first he'd been refused but then the flames had burned brighter showing R'hllor's anger and so he had been allowed to have his way. It became clear that the boy was far more advanced than any of the others, so Thoros himself had taken to train him exclusively and the boy excelled. He had never seen someone learn techniques so fast, never seen someone so willing to learn._

_It was three months later when the visions began to change, a month after that the others started to have them too. The spars became more of a spectacle, more and more of the priests and priestesses coming to see the boy for themselves. When the Fiery Hand started coming things became interesting, within a week he had to move to the larger area such were the numbers. When Daemon began having his own visions he had tried to guide him, but for that he needed Melisandre's help._

" _Look to the flames my prince, tell me what you see?" Melisandre said._

" _I see a city by a river, a river of flame, the city is covered in darkness. I see myself walking a bright light surrounding me. There is a building dark and black and a voice beckons me inside, I walk into a room and see a throne and surrounding it are seven men. They come at me in the darkness and then the room fills with light and I am left alone holding a large black stone in my arms." Daemon said._

" _The city of shadows and the seven lost kings." Melisandre said her voice hushed and expression fearful._

" _Where is it?" Thoros asked._

" _Asshai."_

He woke up the room in darkness, reaching over he drew a flame from his fingers and suddenly the candles were lit. grabbing the water jug beside the bed he drank it down greedily before dressing and walking to the window. He stood looking out as the sun rose, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck finally settle. After some time he turned to go break his fast thinking on the dreams he'd just had.

"For the night is dark and full of terrors." he whispered as he left the room.

**Daemon.**

Waking up he found Ghost asleep at the end of the bed, his sheer size covering over half of it, he got up dressed and washed and grabbing his swords he looked at the wolf who immediately jumped up. Ser Barristan was on guard outside his room and he found him talking to Thoros who was up early as usual, the three of them and Ghost walking down the hall to break his fast. Both Thoros and Barristan had already eaten and his grandmother had left an hour ago so Daemon ate alone.

Once done he decided to head out for a spar with Thoros and Barristan and as they arrived at the grounds he found he was not the only one to do so. Some of Aegon's hangers on had come, he saw the Tyrell, the frog prince, the Lannister boy and the squid who moved towards him as soon as he saw him. Barristan immediately moved to stand in front of him though it was seeing the white wolf which slowed the squids movements, as he quickly turned back and began speaking to the frog.

"So which of you fine gentlemen is it to be today?" he said turning to Thoros and Barristan.

"Why don't you go Thoros, I think it better if I stay on guard." Barristan said as he turned to look at the group who were watching with interest.

"As you say Ser."

Daemon took out the blunted swords throwing one to Thoros, his own and Brightroar he unstrapped from his back and handed to Barristan. Over the years he and Thoros had fought in perhaps thousands of spars, they'd fought side by side too, though not for years, he looked on as Thoros took his usual stance and they began. The blades crossed and they moved together, he had only just started when he saw her and her uncle and brother arrive and then without even realizing he was doing it he began to show off.

He put more effort into his spins, threw in more jumps and turns and saw the smile on Thoros's face when he caught him looking up to her on the balcony above them. Moving swiftly he came in at Thoros turning in a complete circle before clashing blades and then ducking and bending backwards to avoid his return thrust. He allowed Thoros to come at him and without using his blade to parry, just moved out of the way of the strikes, turning left and then right to barely avoid them.

When he saw her smile he moved in for the win, his strikes faster and faster forcing Thoros back, before he swept his feet only for Thoros to grab him and pull him down as he fell. Both of them landed hard on the ground, Thoros on his back and Daemon on his front. But he was up first and placed his sword on Thoros's chest, before helping him up.

"That was new." he said smiling as Thoros got his breath back.

"I'd have had you too if you weren't so quick to your feet."

Daemon put the blades back and took his own from Barristan, strapping them to his shoulder along with Brightroar. He looked to see Aegon's friends walking away before he, Thoros and Barristan walked up the steps to the balcony.

"Ser Jaime, Lady Myrcella." he said as he kissed her offered hand.

"My prince may I present my brother Tommen," she said and the blond boy stepped forward.

"Your grace you fight very well, those moves where did you learn them?" Tommen asked.

"When I was in Volantis I was lucky enough to train with the Fiery Hand." Daemon said and Myrcella looked at him curiously.

"Fiery Hand my prince?" she asked.

"Warriors of the lord of light my lady." Daemon said when Ghost suddenly came running up behind him.

He saw Ser Jaime and Tommen move to stand in front of Myrcella though surprisingly the girl herself showed no fear, he held his hand up and turned to pet the wolf relaxing them some.

"This is Ghost my lady, he'll not harm you or yours I swear it." he said and she moved towards the wolf.

"Cella?" Jaime said warningly but her hand was already stroking the wolfs back and Daemon watched as he leaned into her touch making her laugh.

"He likes you." he said and she looked to him a small little smirk on her face.

"I'm very likeable my prince."

"That you are my lady." he said and she giggled.

"How went your trip to the north your grace?" Jaime asked and Daemon looked away from Myrcella to take in the fallen Kingsguard.

"Better for me than the Iron Born Ser Jaime." he said and got a chuckle in return.

Thoros coughed from behind him and Daemon blushed when he realized he'd not introduced him or Ser Barristan.

"I'm afraid being away from court so long seems to have stolen my manners, May I present Thoros of Myr and Ser Barristan I think you already know." he said and Thoros nodded to them while Tommen looked at Barristan with something akin to awe on his face.

"Are you taking part in the tourney Ser?" Tommen asked.

"I don't know lad, perhaps." Barristan said with a soft smile before looking to Jaime.

"Will you my prince?" Myrcella asked.

"I shall my lady, though I've not much experience with the joust."

"Too busy flying on a dragon to learn your grace?" Jaime said and Daemon laughed.

"I'm afraid Lyanax ruined horses for me Ser Jaime."

"Will you join us for lunch my prince?" Myrcella said looking at him eagerly.

"I.."

"Go my prince, I'll go collect my armor alone, I've some things to do in town anyway." Thoros said and Daemon reached in and took out a coin purse and threw it to him.

"Take Ghost with you Thoros." he said then looking to the wolf and motioning with his head to follow him.

"It seems my day is freer than I thought my lady." he said offering her his arm which she took.

They walked through the keep to an awaiting carriage and Daemon looked at them in surprise before Barristan was offered a horse along with Tommen. He shook his head as Ser Jaime took a seat in the carriage to act as a chaperone.

"Those are some interesting swords you have your grace." Ser Jaime said as Daemon unstrapped them to take a seat.

"Please call me Daemon Ser, I understand the formality in public and Ser Barristan will no doubt insist but it's hard to get used to this your grace stuff."

"Doesn't Thoros call you my prince, Daemon?" Myrcella said seemingly relishing calling him by his name.

"It's for a different reason Myrcella, perhaps I'll explain when next we speak. As for the swords Ser Jaime, the first two are a very long story, the other you may recognize if you look closer." he said handing the sword to him.

Jaime looked over the hilt and pommel before drawing if from it's sheath and then seeing the Valyrian steel for himself.

"It can't be, this, this is Brightroar."

"It is."

"But how, it was lost, how did you come to have it?"

"Euron Greyjoy acquired it somehow, I took it from him."

"Took it?" Myrcella asked.

"I paid the iron price I think the squids call it." he said and Jaime nodded.

"What are your plans with it Daemon I'm sure my father will pay whatever price you ask." Jaime said excitedly as he looked over the sword.

"It's not for sale Ser, it belongs to your house I intend to return it." Daemon said and Jaime and Myrcella looked at him in surprise.

"You just wish to return it, for no cost?" Myrcella asked.

"Yes." he said and the smile she gave him beat any price he could charge.

**Rhaella.**

After waking up she and Bonifer had an early morning meal and he then took her on a trip around the city. She walked her head covered in a hood and soon came upon a crowd who were lining up to get a free meal, she looked to see her daughter standing there with some other girls handing out food with a smile on her face. When a woman with a child would come along she'd see Daenerys hand the child some candied fruit making the child's face light up with happiness.

She watched for a few minutes until her daughter and the dark skinned girl beside her took a rest and was going to go speak to her before she saw the two of them kiss. She had heard her daughters interest ran that way but this was the first time she'd ever seen it and she found it threw her some, so she and Bonifer moved back into the crowd and walked away. Flea Bottom seemed in much worse condition than she remembered though it had been eight years since last she'd been here.

They entered a small tavern and she saw some of Bonifer's men in the shadows watching in case they were needed, they ordered what turned out to be a really bad ale which she didn't touch instead just listening to the talk around them.

" _That Dragon were over a hundred feet long I tell you, and the prince he were up on it like it were a pony."_

" _Heard tale he fought the squids up north."_

" _No he were just flying around on that thing."_

" _I don't know did you see the flames it let out, if he wanted to he could burn us all."_

" _If he wanted too, but he's not like his grandfather is he. "_

" _No he's a true dragon that one."_

After satisfying herself that the talk was positive, she offered her drink to one of the men who drank it gratefully and she and Bonifer headed back to the Red Keep. She was walking back to her rooms when she saw her through the window and she couldn't resist going out to speak to her.

"My queen you surprised us." Lady Margaery said seeing her first, her grandmother slower to rise.

"I was just passing when I realized it's been an age since I spoke to your grandmother, isn't that right Lady Olenna?"

"It seems like only yesterday my queen." Olenna said and Rhaella motioned them to sit while Bonifer pulled her out a chair.

"I had not heard you were in the city Olenna."

"Nor I you my queen." Olenna said and Rhaella resisted the urge to laugh, the chances of her not knowing she was here were pretty damn slim.

"I came to see my grandson." she said noticing Margaery glance at her.

"Prince Daemon certainly knows how to make an entrance." Olenna said looking at her.

"That he does, of course having a dragon does help." she said and laughed a little which only Margaery joined in with.

"I hear we're to have a tourney in honor of the prince's return my queen." Margaery said.

"Should be fun should it not, will your brother be competing Margaery?" she asked and the girl nodded.

"Will their graces my queen?" Margaery asked.

"It's been a long time since I was here last Margaery does Aegon usually compete?"

"No, Prince Daemon seems more the type." Olenna said and Rhaella smirked at her.

"Perhaps he'll crown some sweet girl queen of love and beauty, wouldn't that be a sight." she said as Margaery looked to her grandmother who gave her an irritated look back.

She stood up then and bid her farewells, the roses were still in play it would seem or was Olenna playing both sides against the middle, as they walked down through the gardens she turned to Bonifer.

"We have people close to the roses?"

"We have people close to everyone my love."

"Good, watch them closely, if Daemon is more than infatuated by the Lannister girl they could become a problem."

"As you command as always my queen." he said and she hit him in the arm softly making him laugh.

"I want you to arrange a meeting with this Thoros fellow, just he and I, perhaps he'll be willing to tell me more of Daemon's past."

"Would it not be best to ask the prince himself?"

"I will, I just wish to see if I can find anything about him myself first."

"How fares our men in the Riverlands?"

"Ready if needed, but you know what Brynden desires."

"He can't have it not under a Tully, but a Stark perhaps, would that be acceptable?"

"I believe it would."

"Good come my love, tell your men to allow the birds to follow now." she said and as they turned she heard him whistle.

**Tywin.**

He had been sitting in his solar in the Rock when the reports came in that it was to be Margaery Tyrell, at first he had been furious, it was bad enough that Joffrey had been a waste of time and effort, he had hoped for more from Myrcella. When news came in of Prince Daemon's return though he had found himself more at ease and hopeful, he knew of Aegon's tendencies and prince or no he'd not get away with that married to his granddaughter. But still he was a grandfather first and an unhappy marriage wouldn't be living up to Joanna's wishes.

He had promised her a royal wedding and Daemon had always been her choice, her friendship with Rhaella having seen to that, but when the boy disappeared he had no other option as he'd not go to his grave without fulfilling her final wish. So he had tried with Joffrey only for the boy to disappoint and then had no recourse but to push Myrcella into a match he disliked. Now though not only had the prince returned but he had done so on the back of a dragon.

He had to admit he had thought his children had lost their minds, no matter that it was both of them saying it was true, but seeing it for himself, seeing it in the flesh, he had been as awed as the rest. Seeing the prince too had impressed him greatly, the boy walked how a prince should, not arrogant but confident, assured and seeing he had a dragon and wolf at his back why not.

When he had come to greet Myrcella he had felt as proud as the lion on his sigil, looking around seeing the assembled lords and ladies looking at his family. Seeing the swords on his back and knowing they were Valyrian Steel only added to the impression the boy made, but seeing the other one he felt his heart stop, his breath catch in his throat, Brightroar the prince had Brightroar.

Now a marriage was even more essential, he couldn't buy a sword from a prince, even he had not the coin to do so, but perhaps a future child of his blood could wield it. For now though he had other matters to deal with so he and Tyrion sat waiting for the boy to arrive and the ungrateful wretch had deemed to prudent to be late. When he strolled in almost an hour after he was supposed to and took a seat almost laying casually on it, he bit his tongue and waited silently for the boy to speak.

"You wished to see me grandfather." Joffrey said disinterestedly.

"I did." he said and Tyrion sat silently beside him.

"For what I'm very busy you know."

"Really doing what exactly?" he asked.

"Prince Aegon wishes for us to make ready for the tourney and so we've to meet him tonight."

"And where is this meeting to be held?" he asked.

"Chataya's grandfather."

"I've received some complaints from the lady regarding your behavior on your previous visits Joffrey."

"Complaints from a whore grandfather, they're lucky I pay them at all."

"You pay them do you, find your own source of coin somewhere I don't know?" he said staring at him.

"I pay out of my allowance." Joffrey said shrugging his shoulders.

"Speaking of which, what else are you spending my coin on?"

"Just necessities."

"Paying extra for girls to beat up is not a necessity." He said raising his voice "Sit up straight you are a Lannister mores the pity." he said and Joffey immediately sat properly.

"From now on I'll be placing restrictions on you boy, Chataya's is off limits to you, girls are off limits. I've brought you a new sworn sword too, send Clegane in." he called out to a servant.

"You can't do this, the prince, how am I to be friends with the prince if I can't spend time with him in the brothel?"

"I care not about your time with the prince, it's done nothing for me and I hear now you were a party to some plan to harm your sister."

"The imp is lying." Joffrey said jumping to his feet.

"Sit down now and should you call your uncle that again, I'll do more than take your coin away." Tywin said and Joffrey glared at him for all but a second before sitting down.

A moment later Sandor walked in, it had taken a lot of coin to bring the man back into his service, that and a promise that should he be asked to do anything he disagreed with he could leave and still be paid. Normally he'd not have even considered the idea but he needed a lid on Joffrey's behavior and the man would certainly be that.

"You have your orders Sandor."

"I do. Come little lion we have work to do."

"Work?" Joffrey said his voice rising in pitch making Tywin grimace.

"Sandor's to begin teaching you how to wield that damn sword you carry, your brother learned easily enough."

Joffrey stormed from the room and he looked to Tyrion who sighed, reaching over he grabbed a bottle of wine and poured them both a glass.

"You think it a waste of time?" he asked.

"I do, that boy will not change."

"Then we'll need him sent far from here." he said and his son nodded.

It was a little later when the servant came to tell them that the prince had arrived for lunch, he looked to Tyrion and both were about to go to him when Myrcella and Jaime entered along with the prince himself. Both Jaime and Myrcella smiling at him as he and Tyrion stood up to greet the prince.

"Lord Tywin, Lord Tyrion." the prince said.

"Your grace you honor us." he said and the prince just waved it off before taking the sword from his shoulder.

"I believe this belongs to you Lord Tywin." he said handing him the sword.

He looked at the sword almost too excited to remove it from it's sheath, when he did he felt his heart race as he saw the whirls of the Valyrian Steel, the craftsmanship absolutely exquisite. He looked from the sword to the prince, to Myrcella and Jaime and then back to the sword.

"Euron Greyjoy had that on him when we met, in the end I felt relieving him of it the best course of action, the Iron Price the squids call it, no matter. My lord I hereby return Brightroar to your house may it serve you well."

Tywin stared at the prince, he was just giving it back to him. No charge, no price just returning this sword he had searched most of his life for, this sword he had dreamed of holding in his own hands. The prince may be doing this for no reward but this was a debt that needed to be paid back and a Lannister always pays his debts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Daemon and Myrcella spend some time together and the tourney to welcome back the Dark Prince begins.


	8. The Prince's Tourney.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tourney begins and Daemon and Myrcella get closer.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Myrcella.**

Seeing Daemon hand her grandfather their family's ancestral sword was an eye opener for her, her grandfather was never the most open man with his emotions, nor was he openly affectionate. But she could see just how impressed he was and just how pleased the prince's gesture made him. When Daemon was asked to take a seat she was surprised she'd not been asked to leave, more so when her grandfather smiled at her when she took her own seat.

She knew of course that a royal match was something her family desired and that she was the one they'd set their hearts on to secure that match, but before Daemon had arrived back she found it to be not the most pleasing idea to her. Aegon while no doubt handsome was in some ways too like her own family, with his silver hair being far too close to the golden hair of her brother and uncle. Daemon though was dark haired and his eyes, his eyes, she could get lost looking into them with how dark and expressive they were.

"You traveled North my prince?" her grandfather asked.

"I did, it seems the squids took it upon themselves to threaten my mother's homeland my lord, they even went so far as to kidnap my aunt."

"They did what?" Tyrion asked as she gasped.

"My aunt visited her sister looking for aid and was attacked upon her return, the ships sailed from Seagard to bring her to Euron Greyjoy on the Iron Islands and as I arrived North the letter arrived to my uncle, so Lyanax and I went to intercept and bring her home."

"Your aunt she is unharmed?" Myrcella asked a worried look on her face.

"She is Myrcella and is safe and well and at home with her family now." he said smiling at her.

"So it was when you went to rescue your aunt that you came across Euron and Brightroar?" her uncle Jaime asked.

"I did, he didn't wish to give either up but in the end he was convinced otherwise, though it did cost him his life." Daemon said and Myrcella found hearing of Daemon killing the man didn't faze her at all, in face she felt proud of him for doing so.

"The Iron Born your grace?" her grandfather asked.

"As I was bringing my aunt home it was clear that the rumors were true, they were planning a large scale invasion of the north. They had over a hundred ships around Pyke alone, so once my aunt was safe I flew back and offered them the chance to stand down."

"You offered them terms?" Tyrion asked surprised.

"I did, Balon Greyjoy was to be taken in my custody and they were to stand down, they rejected those terms though, broke parlay and attacked me, so after dealing with that I gave them an hour to answer."

"They broke parlay and you still offered terms your grace?" her uncle Jaime asked.

"It was Balon's sons Ser Jaime they didn't wish to give up their father. After I dealt with them I left it to their uncle to make the choice."

"Dealt with them?" she asked and Daemon looked at her.

"They attempted to kill me Myrcella. I simply defended myself and was better at it than they were. I also had a rather large dragon backing me up." he said and she nodded.

She looked to her grandfather who was studying Daemon intently before she turned to her uncles, Tyrion look was remarkably like her grandfathers but Jaime's was different. She had seen him look that way when sizing an opponent up in the tilts, Though not usually with the small smile he now wore on his face.

"They then refused my terms and so I did what was necessary and removed the threat." Daemon said and she saw her grandfather's half smirk.

"Which was your grace?" her grandfather asked.

"I destroyed their ships." Daemon said.

"All of them?" Tyrion asked.

"All of them, they handed Balon over after that and I delivered him to face justice at the hands of those he wronged."

"Not the king?" Jaime asked.

"It was not the king he wronged Ser Jaime."

"I take it Balon is dead your grace?" her grandfather asked.

"He is my lord, he was tried and convicted and fairly executed by the laws of both the North and the crown."

"Both the crown and your uncle are lucky to have you back your grace and they are not the only ones who find themselves in your debt. I owe you thanks for this, for returning it to me, ask of it and I'll see you rewarded." her grandfather said.

"I seek no reward my lord, Brightroar is your family's, I merely took it from a thief."

"Then at least allow me to reward you with a celebratory dinner, join us tonight your grace we would be most honored by your presence."

"I accept my lord and I look forward to it." he said as he looked at her "I shall need to go change and I have some errands to run so perhaps we can speak later Myrcella. My lords, Ser Jaime." Daemon said as he kissed her hand and made to leave.

He was only gone a few moments when both her uncle and grandfather looked at the sword in even more detail, her grandfather admiring it before he turned to Jaime.

"Wear it and wear it well my son." he said handing him the sword.

"Father I.."

"A great sword needs a great swordsman to wield it, for you and for your son in the future." her grandfather said and Jaime nodded.

"What do you think of him father?" Tyrion asked and she saw her grandfather go silent for a moment.

"I think he's a very interesting man, very interesting, Myrcella a word. I shall speak to you all later." he said dismissing the rest of them.

He poured her some juice after they left, some sweet peach juice which he knew was her favorite and as she drank it he looked at her.

"I never told you why I wished a royal match so strongly did I?" he said and she shook her head "Your grandmother wished it so, it was her last request when the gods deemed it time to take her from me." his voice dropping as he spoke.

"Does mother know of this?"

"No child, you are the only one I've told. Prince Daemon was your grandmother's choice for you long before I tried to match you and Aegon." he said and she looked at him surprised "But with his disappearance and with it being her last wish. I blinded myself to that being what she'd asked for, thought the match as being more important than who you were matched with."

"I understand, it's all right grandfather." she said and he nodded.

"Do you like him? The prince?"

"I..I think so grandfather he seems different." she said her voice almost a whisper.

"He does, a match would please you then?"

"I think so, if it was what he wished for too."

"Very well." he said and she found herself almost smiling though she kept her face straight.

As she readied herself for dinner that night she picked out her most beautiful dress, she had her hair styled so it showed off her neck and shoulders and as her mother came into her room she had the largest smile on her face.

"Cella you look beautiful my love, a true princess."

"Do you really think so?" she asked slightly nervously.

"I think the prince would be blind not to see it my love and this prince doesn't seem the sort to miss much." her mother said and she smiled as she kissed her cheek.

**Rhaella.**

Daemon arrived back after speaking to Tywin and it seemed his mood was a good one, though whether that was because of the old lion or the young lioness was something she would need to ascertain. He kissed her on the cheek and sat down telling her of his meeting with Tywin and how happy he was to receive Brightroar, she was surprised and a little put out he'd agreed to the dinner, but it would give her time to eat with her son and daughter.

"You like this girl?" she asked and it took him a moment to reply.

"I do grandmother, she's not how I expected her to be, not quite what I expected a lady of the court to be like."

"You've been away from court a long time Daemon perhaps you're not sure how ladies may act." she said and he looked at her oddly.

"Court is the same everywhere grandmother, here it's a royal one, in Bravos it's the Sealord's or Pentos the Prince's, in Volantis it's the Old Blood, they all have the same thing in common"

"Which is?" she asked though she knew the truth of things

"People doing whatever they can to get ahead, to rise further and higher and accumulate power or wealth or both" he said a note of bitterness in his tone

"You sound as if you experienced some of this while on your travels?"

"Enough of it to recognize it and I did have a good teacher who told me the truth of this when I was but a boy" he said smiling at her

"You my dear grandson are still but a boy, luckily I'm still around to teach you more" she said and he leaned in to kiss her cheek again

"Thank you grandmother, for everything"

"Hush, no go you need to bathe and dress for your dinner, I wouldn't want my grandson not looking his best for his pretty lady" she said and found his little blush adorable.

After Daemon left she wrote out the notes for her son and daughter to come eat with her sending two of Bonifer's hundred to deliver them, she then busied herself with organizing the dinner having it in her private quarters rather than anywhere formal. Bonifer arrived back before the guards did and she wondered where he'd gone, her knight could take flight at a moment's notice when he had an idea. Seeing his expression she wondered if something was wrong but found it was something to do with his men and not her or Daemon.

"You wish to be alone tonight my love?" he asked.

"No join us, you're my family too." she said as she kissed him.

In the end it turned out to be just her daughter and her friend who arrived and not her son, her daughter made an excuse that he was unwell but she knew the truth of things. Viserys could always be petty and he was sending her a message in his not so subtle way. While it bothered her to not have him here, she found the chance to speak to Daenerys one which she relished, even if she had brought her friend with her.

"I hope you don't mind I brought Missandei with me." Daenerys said challengingly."

"No your friend is more than welcome Dany."

"Missandei is more than a friend mother." her daughter said and she saw both Dany puff her chest up and the other girl almost shrink at her gaze.

"I know and as long as you're happy then I'm happy for you." she said and the look of surprise on Dany's face was genuine.

"You know?" Have you been watching me, following me?" she asked though more curious than angry.

"No my love, we were walking in the town and saw you handing out the food. I arrived just as you were taking a break and saw you and Missandei" she said turning and smiling at the nervous girl "Kissing."

Her daughter looked at her embarrassed and Rhaella leaned in to whisper in her ear "As I said if you're happy then so am I." which Dany nodded to.

She found Missandei to be a nice enough girl, a little shy though perhaps that was more the company and not knowing how to take her lover's mother, for if there was any doubt of their relationship then Dany's little touches and looks would prove them false. More than anything though it was simply listening to her daughter's voice, her laughter, simply enjoying each other's company. She was even surprised that Dany never mentioned Daemon once until almost when they were ready to leave.

"Is my nephew taking part in the tourney?"

"Rhaegar is going ahead with that silly thing? She asked.

"You don't like tourneys mother?"

"No a man shouldn't need to crown a woman his queen of love and beauty to show he cares." she said and Bonifer looked abashed until Dany spoke.

"It's not the woman he's telling mother, it's the rest of the realm." she said and her knight smiled at her.

"That is true princess." Bonifer said.

"Oh do shut up Bon." she said before laughing when the two girls giggled.

After seeing her daughter and friend from the rooms Bonifer came back and found her looking out the window, the breeze calming her and soothing her worries.

"My love what's wrong?"

"I failed her, failed my daughter, I should have taken her back with me when Daemon disappeared, should have let her know how much I cared for her."

"There is time still, she doesn't hate you Rhae. You still haven't spoken of the why of it have you?"

"I find myself scared to bring it up Bon, find myself relishing seeing her smile, seeing her laugh and be happy so much that I cannot bring myself to speak on it."

"You scared Rhae, perish the thought." he said taking her in his arms and allowing her to melt into his embrace.

"I am for her, for Daemon. This place it ruins people Bon and we need to fix it and it scares me."

"Then I shall stand by your side and hold you hand, we shall be scared together my love and besides we have a dragon." he said kissing her ear and making her laugh.

"We do."

**Daemon.**

Dinner with the Lannisters had been interesting to say the least, he found he enjoyed Jaime's questions and Tyrion was as witty and fun to be around as he always was. While Joffrey sat there sullenly glaring at him all night he did so silently and so didn't bother him, how that boy could Tommen and Myrcella's brother was something he couldn't understand. Though given his own brother perhaps he should have been able to, Tommen was doing his damnedest to be a miniature Jaime and Daemon felt that was not a bad role model for the boy to have.

Tywin was gracious and pleasant and while he asked him questions about the North, Daemon found them more informative than probing, though he did get the impression the old lion was also gauging his feelings about the Starks. Cersei was perhaps the quietest surprisingly, she sat by Myrcella and spoke only briefly, but he wondered if that was for his benefit too as it allowed Myrcella to basically hold court at the table.

After dinner he spoke briefly to Jaime and Tommen about the tourney, even briefer still to Tyrion and his father and was more than happy when he was allowed to spend some time alone with Myrcella. Well apart from her mother chaperoning and her guards that was. She took him to a small garden area of their manse and it was like stepping into a different world, covered and closed off it made it seem as if the city didn't exist.

"My grandfather when he bought this place had this built for my grandmother, a place where she could be away from the city and all it's people." Myrcella said.

"That's the big advantage of having a dragon Myrcella, should the need arise I can just jump on Lyanax and find such a place for myself." he said and noticed the small frown which appeared on her face.

"Do you intend to leave soon?" she asked a note of worry in her voice.

"No, I think I shall be staying for a long time and I doubt my grandmother would allow me to leave anyway." He said with a small laugh "But I also have other reasons I'd like to stay for." he said and when she caught him looking at her she smiled before looking down to the ground.

"Are you looking forward to the tourney Daemon?" she said as she directed him to a small bench.

"I am, though as I said the jousting is not something I've had much practice at. I've rode and when I was a boy held a lance and rode at targets, but most of these men will have years of experience competing on me."

"So you don't think you can win?" she said almost teasingly and he chuckled.

"Oh I didn't say that, of course to do so I'd need some incentive, some added edge to make me try harder." he said and saw her blush.

"Whatever could you mean?" she said then composing herself and giving him back an even bigger smirk than he was wearing.

"A favor from a beautiful lady, perhaps." he said and she smiled fully then.

She reached into her pocket and took out a silken handkerchief, crimson and gold with a roaring lion embroidered on it, she moved her hand to his and placed it in his palm and then surprising him she held her own hand over it pushing their hands together.

"I hope it shall bring you luck and good fortune my prince."

"I have no doubt it will my lady." he said as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

They spent an hour or so sitting there talking, she about growing up at the Rock and he about Dragonstone and his grandmother, he knew he was avoiding talk of Essos and he could see she knew it too. But when he felt the breeze grow a little colder and saw the little shiver she gave, he felt it best if they called it a night.

"Perhaps when next we meet I can tell you more of my more recent adventures Myrcella?"

"I would like that very much Daemon." she said and he found himself looking at her lips, how full they were, the redness of them, the way she'd occasionally bite the bottom one almost nervously.

Leaning forward he kissed her cheek, Cersei's cough changing his target to both his and Myrcella'a frustration, but he did get a kiss of his own back as a reward and just feeling those lips against his cheek would be enough for now. He bid her goodnight and as he and Barristan walked from the manse he found Thoros and Ghost outside waiting for him.

"How long have you been here?" he asked and Thoros just shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea my prince only that he decided to wait for you here and insisted I come along too." Thoros said and he looked to Ghost who cocked his head at him.

"Thank you boy but I'm safe and well." Daemon said and rubbed the wolf's neck.

They were walking through the streets when it happened, Ghost bared his teeth and while normally he'd not have thought much on it, the fact the wolf had brought Thoros to him was playing on his mind. As they turned into one of the alleys Ghost pushed him to the ground and as he looked up he saw Thoros chase down the street and an arrow lodged in a barrel behind him. Barristan stood in front of him sword drawn and then as Daemon looked back to the arrow, Thoros reappeared.

"He got away my prince, it was one man a bowman, a damn good shot too." Thoros said looking at the barrel.

"He was, had it not been for the wolf that arrow would have hit you in the chest." Barristan said and Daemon walked to the arrow.

Pulling it from the barrel he felt the ruby's heat against his skin, poison, the tip of it was covered in a poison, had not the arrow killed him outright, then the poison certainly would have. He was looking at it when a dozen men came from nowhere, all of them dressed as commoners but armed and he knew immediately who they were.

"Put your arms away." he said to Barristan and Thoros and walked over to rub Ghost to calm the wolf down too.

"Ser?" he said walking to the man who looked in charge.

"Ser Jareth my prince, the hundred stands ready."

"Did any of your men see the bowman Ser Jareth?"

"One of them got closer than your priest, but no he was gone too quickly, ran away as soon as he saw he'd missed." Jareth said.

"This arrow it's been poisoned, perhaps the hundred can figure out what was used and who purchased it." Daemon said handing him the arrow.

"We will my prince, do you wish us to take care of the assassin?"

"No, him I'll deal with myself. Ser Bonifer you'll tell him of this no doubt?" Daemon said.

"Of course my prince."

"A favor if I may, can you leave it to the morrow, I'm safe and I'd like my grandmother to have a night's sleep before she worries so."

"It shall be done my prince, the hundred will see you home." he said and Daemon nodded knowing despite Barristan, Thoros and Ghost's presence these men answered to a higher calling.

They arrived at the Red Keep not long after and as he lay in bed he considered who would try so blatantly to kill him. The Dornish were the masters of poison and had already tried it once, but this was not their style, they were subtler than that unless desperate which they weren't yet. Aegon would want him humiliated first and this was far too aggressive an act for his brother, though he wouldn't put it past the rooster.

In the end he gave up thinking on it for the night, leave it to the hundred and get a decent nights sleep. Then should they not find the culprit soon he'd speak to his god, after all someone had tried to kill his chosen, R'hllor would not be happy. Soon enough he'd know who it was and then he'd introduce him to his demons, quick and easy was not how they'd pay for trying to end his life, there were worst things for a man to face than death and Daemon knew most of them.

**Jaime.**

He had dressed and broken his fast early, he and Tommen getting some final sparring in before the events began, despite his fears his son refused to miss the melee and so Jaime had no choice but to enter it himself. Looking at the list of people who would be in it he doubted there had been a field this good in years, if ever. Arthur and Oberyn, Gerold Dayne and both Tyrell's, the Clegane brothers, Yohn Royce, his sons. the Blackfish, Thoros of Myr and Prince Daemon himself.

Apart from the bold pretty much the very best swordsman the realm had to offer would be fighting and he knew that was why Tommen wished to take part. He had tried to steer him towards the joust and Tommen had agreed when he mentioned crowning a queen of love and beauty, but had shrugged him off when he asked if he'd someone in mind. But once he'd heard who would be competing in the melee his son was determined to cross blades with them or at least share the same field.

"You need to be careful in there Tommen, stick close to me it's not like a spar or a training exercise, you can get hurt and people have even died, so we work together or you don't get to compete."

"I will do as you say uncle, I swear it. I just wish to see how I fare." his son said and Jaime couldn't have felt prouder.

Though the Melee wouldn't begin for a few hours he and Tommen had like so many others arrived early, he saw Aegon speaking to his idiot followers, most of them he could understand and seeing Joffrey with them annoyed him. But it was the Tyrell boy he found confusing, the boy was talented if a little arrogant but why he spent time with those other idiots was beyond him. The squid and the frog prince couldn't fight if their lives depended upon it. while Hardyng was far too cocky for his skill level and the Darkstar was just a stain on his family's name.

He heard the hush when Daemon and Thoros arrived, Barristan following behind as loyal as ever. His former brother was one of the few who gave him time, though in public he played his role too. He looked at Aegon who looked both angrily and he thought jealously as Daemon walked by him and made a little mock bow.

"That armor, I've never seen it's like uncle."

"Valyrian steel, it's one of a kind there are no other pieces like it, save the breastplate on Thoros."

"The colors uncle, it seems to change color." Tommen said and he was right, the armor reflected the light, going from black to an almost silver and most shade's in between. It would be distracting in a fight, not to mention hard to pierce.

He watched as the prince went about his movement's, his form seeming to be all over the place until he and Thoros began to spar and while he could see both were holding back. He found that he looked forward to crossing swords with him as it had been far too long since he was properly tested. They stayed for a couple of hours and then people began to drift away, the opening ceremony would be soon and then the archery, followed by the melee.

He and Tommen made their way back to the manse and once there dressed accordingly before meeting with his sister, father and Myrcella. Joffrey having decided to go with the prince rather than his family was not endearing himself to his father in any way. Tyrion walked over to him as the carriages were being readied, his brother with a smirk on his face which he knew could mean trouble.

"What?" he said as Tyrion chuckled.

"Can't a brother just come wish his brother well."

"He can, but what is it Tyrion, you're up to something." Jaime said sighing.

"Nothing, just overheard that a prince will be wearing a certain ladies favor today." Tyrion said with a chuckle.

"He asked or she gave?" Jaime asked the protective father in him coming to the fore.

"He asked, he's a good lad Jaime, he's not like his brother, Myrcella won't be a conquest to him." Tyrion said and he nodded.

"Good because I'd hate to have people start referring to me as the Princeslayer." Jaime said and they both laughed.

When his father arrived they entered the carriages and he and Tommen took to their horses, the Lannister procession his father had organized was designed to show off just how rich and powerful they really were. The guards were decked out in their finest, the carriages spotless, even the men driving them looking wealthier and more affluent than some lords. When they arrived at the grounds Jaime was surprised to seem them be met by Ser Bonifer and some of his holy knights.

"Lord Tywin, Queen Rhaella has asked for you and your family to sit in her section today." the knight said as he looked to Jaime and nodded.

"Tell her grace we'd be most honored to join her Ser Bonifer." his father said and they were then led to the royal seats.

In the end they were seated to the left of the crown, the Tyrell's seated to the right while the Dornish sat in the royal seats themselves, what was surprising though was that Rhaella took her seat beside them next to his father. His queen looked radiant, as if the past few years had been merely days and she smiled at him when she caught his eye.

The King and Queen arrived then followed by Aegon who held Margaery's hand and he knew then the betrothal announcement would be made soon. Prince Daemon arrived with his sister and Daenerys with her brother and as they took their seats the herald began his work.

"My Lords, Ladies and good men and women of Kings Landing, in honor of Prince Daemon's return his grace King Rhaegar declares this tourney open, let the games begin."

**Rhaegar.**

When word came to him that Daemon would compete in both the melee and the joust he had convinced Arthur to take part, when he had heard from Varys what had happened the night before, he had almost shut the games down entirely.

" _You're telling me someone tried to kill my son." he said angrily._

" _It would seem that way your grace, my birds are trying to determine who it was." Varys said his voice low and quiet._

" _I want them found Varys, not soon, not in a few days, I want them found and found now." he said and the eunuch nodded as he left._

Now sitting here in the arena watching men with bows take aim at targets all he could think of was one of these men had tried to kill his son. Every arrow that hit the target forced him to look to Daemon to make sure he was unharmed, every man who after making their shot looked to the king, in his mind became a potential assassin. Daemon had waved it off when he'd asked him about it, when Varys had left he had immediately went to his son's rooms himself to make sure he was safe.

" _They're not the first person who've tried to kill, me, nor the last I wager your grace." Daemon said and Rhaegar shuddered both at the thoughts of the dangers his son had faced and that he had refused to call him father repeatedly._

" _Perhaps it's best you not compete son, should the assassin wish to try again then the melee would be the perfect opportunity."_

" _Oh I'm counting on it your grace." Daemon said smiling as he and the red priest walked to practice._

His mother had felt as strongly as him and he saw the extra men her knight provided. The hundred were not as they once had been, no longer Knights of the Seven now they served only one and she would do everything in her power to protect his son. Not that Daemon felt he needed more protection, the Direwolf was by his side constantly and he was glad he'd refused Jon's request to have the beast chained up.

" _That beast is a danger to all in it's path your grace."_

" _Do you know the significance of a Direwolf Jon, of what it means for those with Stark blood in their veins to have one?"_

" _It doesn't matter your grace, noble Lords and Ladies will complain seeing it, children will be frightened of it and should Prince Daemon not be able to control it?"_

" _You think my son who controls a dragon would have trouble with a wolf, I fear you're underestimating him greatly."_

" _Or you are over estimating him your grace." Jon said snippily._

" _Careful Jon you are my hand but he is my son and I'll not accept unwarranted criticism of him, not even from you." he said annoyed._

" _My apologies your grace."_

" _The wolf remains free Jon, should the need arise to look at it again I will, but as of now the wolf remains free."_

Given what Barristan had told him of how the wolf had pushed Daemon away he was happy with his decision, thankful he had taken her words on this to heart, his love's knowledge of the symbol of her family had been far greater than his own. He looked at their son and felt it then, felt it deep in his heart as he always did, she should be here, she should be here, with me, with us. It had taken him far too long to realize that, to realize he was not the only one who had lost her and by that time Daemon was lost to him too.

"The Targets are set at ninety yards, up first Ser Balon Swann."

He looked on as the knight hit the target in the bull, an impressive shot as always from the knight of Stonehelm.

"Up next Anguy." the herald shouted and the commoner hit the bull perfectly, just as he had done at the last tourney.

"Up next Lord Theon Greyjoy." and Rhaegar heard the hisses and saw the smirk on Daemon's face.

Theon though hit the target in the bull and was followed by Jalabhar Xho who hit the bull too.

The next target was one hundred yards and both Balon and Jalabhar missed, as surprisingly did Anguy, Theon though actually hit it and though there wasn't much cheering for the boy he did see Aegon clap for his friend. Seeing Theon walk towards them to take his bows and plaudits though he noticed how Daemon was looking at him and how Ser Bonifer was too and he began to wonder. Seeing the white wolf rise to its feet he looked to Varys who was staring at his son with a look of intrigue on his face.

Did Theon Greyjoy seek revenge for his father?

Did someone else put him up to it?

Did Theon Greyjoy try to kill his son?

The questions formed in his head and he found himself not trusting where his mind was going. As he saw his son rub the white wolf's fur and smirk at the new lord of the Iron Islands, he wondered if Daemon was hoping Theon would take part in the melee as much as he now was.

**The Prince's Melee.**

**Tommen.**

He found himself almost shaking with excitement as the names were read out, hearing the herald say his own name had filled him with pride, even if it was said very early on. Now though the herald began to speak of those he worshiped, those he idolized.

"From Dorne, Ser Gerold Dayne, Obara Sand and Prince Oberyn Martell the Red Viper." the herald said to cheers.

"From the Vale, Lord Yohn Royce and his sons Andar and Robar and Ser Harold Hardyng."

"From the Riverlands, Lord Patrek Mallister, Ser Lucas Blackwood and Ser Brynden Tully the Blackfish." the herald said and Ser Brynden received some boos based on his family but for Tommen it was the opportunity to see him in action that interested him.

"From the Stormlands, Lord Bryce Caron, Lord Beric Dondarrion, Ser Richard Horpe and Ser Rolland Storm."

"From the Westerlands, Ser Gregor Clegane, Sandor Clegane, Ser Lyle Crakehall and Ser Jaime Lannister the golden lion." The herald said and just like with the Blackfish his uncle's name received some boos.

"From the Reach, Ser Garlan Tyrell, Ser Loras Tyrell and Ser Baelor Hightower."

"And Finally representing the Crown, Ser Daemon Sand of the Kingsguard, Thoros of Myr, Ser Arthur Dayne the Sword of the Morning and Prince Daemon Targaryen the Black Dragon." the herald said and the crowd hushed.

He saw Daemon look to where his father was sitting and saw the furious look on both his and his father's face as well as the smile on Prince Aegon's before Daemon moved forward and raised his hand.

"Your graces, my lords and ladies, it seems the herald has made a mistake, so for those of you who don't know who I am or that my dragon is indeed black." Daemon said to some laughs "May I introduce you to someone."

He watched then as the white wolf came from behind the stands running to the prince and then saw Daemon rub it's fur as it then lay down and allowed him to tickle his belly much to the crowd's delight.

"This fine fellow here is called Ghost, he's a Direwolf and the sigl of my mother's family."

The crowd hushed and then he heard the voices began to rise.

"Queen Lyanna."

"The She Wolf."

"The White Wolf."

"The White Wolf."

"White Wolf, White Wolf, White Wolf." the crowd began to chant and Daemon nodded and bowed and looked to his father and the herald who quickly began to speak.

"Prince Daemon Targaryen The White Wolf." he shouted and the crowd cheered.

**The Sword of the Morning.**

Arthur saw the smirk on Aegon's face, saw the smile on Jon Connington's and the look of fury on his king's, they had tried to humiliate Daemon, tried to paint him a Blackfyre and there would be consequences. Given the look Rhaella was given the rooster they'd be far worse than the ginger lord would be expecting. But Daemon had been magnificent, he had judged the mood in the crowd and played them as well as his grandmother would, as the wolf ran back behind the stands, the chants were still going on and then the melee began.

He moved closer to Daemon just as he was asked and was annoyed to see his brother move to the Dornish and stand beside his cousin. But he had no time to admonish him, nor to admire the armor Daemon wore, instead the fight was coming to him.

"Ser Arthur if you please." Lyle Crakehall said and Arthur unleashed Dawn and the dance began.

Lyle wielded a spiked mace, it's edge looking furiously sharp and the power behind the blows themselves made him a dangerous opponent, but Arthur wielded Dawn, a sword of legend and he wielded it as if it was an extension of his arm. He block the first strike and saw the Strongboar's face as a chip came off the shaft of the mace. Dawn's metal far firmer and stronger than any but Valyrian steel.

They clashed furiously then Arthur dodging and parrying and the Strongboar becoming more frustrated, he began to take control, forcing the man back and taking all his offense away and the man struggled to keep up with Arthur's speed. The end came when with the hilt of Dawn he caught the Strongboar hard in the head forcing the mace from his hand and the man to his knees.

"Yield Ser?"

"I do, an honor Ser Arthur, truly." Lyle said as he helped him to his feet.

He looked to the field to find Daemon and when he saw him he looked on in awe, he and Thoros were moving as one, back to back, side by side. He even saw Thoros hook his arm behind him into the prince's as he blocked a strike only to then spin the prince into his opponent. Arthur frowned at first thinking he'd given the prince up, sacrificed him so he could progress, but the spin and turn Daemon did showed this was nothing they'd not done before.

The man who'd been facing Thoros was one of the Stormlanders and the prince using his longsword disarmed him while pointing the short one at his throat. Watching the man yield and walk away Arthur could almost feel it himself, just how confused he would have been at how he lost. He smiled and moved towards them only for yet another obstacle to be placed in his way and the Blackfish would be much harder to beat than the Westerlands knight that was for certain.

"Ser Brynden." he said with a nod.

"Ser Arthur." the Tully knight said back.

The two of them circled each other, both waiting for the other to make the move, in the end it was Brynden who did so first, the strike easily blocked but Arthur knew that was the plan. The Blackfish intended to finish this quickly, he moved faster than a man of his age should and his technique was flawless. Their blades, caught each others over and over, neither able to make that breakthrough, but Arthur had him on conditioning and in the end it was that which would tell.

Moving faster himself he forced him back and dismissed the feint he knew was a desperate move, he instead aimed a swift kick to the leg which caught the Blackfish by surprise. Seeing him limp after it Arthur then moved for the kill. His movements impaired the older man could only parry for so long before his strength left him and Arthur rather than disarm him just nodded and raised his sword asking for the yield.

"The day is yours Ser Arthur, I wish you good fortune."

"As I you Ser Brynden, an honor Ser." he said and received a small smirk in reply.

He looked around the field seeing the Mountain be carried away, injured though not dead which given how the Hound was looking at him was not his intent. Yohn Royce was fighting Jaime and as good as the man was his former protégé was far better and would no doubt soon end that fight. His nephew had obviously lost though as he was nowhere in sight. But then he looked on annoyed and moved to help when he saw the five men surrounding Daemon and Thoros.

**Jaime.**

He prided himself on his armor never receiving a scratch and facing off against his first opponent he knew Lucas Blackwood would not be the one to do so. Something that was proved right very quickly, the boy was a decent blade but he didn't belong in this company and so Jaime finished him and moved on. Tommen was beside him facing one of the Royce's and holding his own, Jaime turning to face Ser Baelor knew he had a harder fight on his hands.

"Kingslayer." Hightower said a smile on his face.

"Breakwind." Jaime replied and enjoyed the scowl he got in return.

He moved easily he'd give him that, good form, decent technique, but jousting was more Baelor's forte and even at that Jaime had him beat, but trying to fight and keep on eye on his son, was a difficult thing to do. Even with all his experiences of being a Kingsguard he knew only Arthur, Barristan and perhaps Ser Gerold had ever truly mastered it. So Baelor was making him make mistakes, forcing him back and should it continue he could actually beat him.

"I yield, well done young lion." he heard from behind him and knowing Tommen was well he concentrated on what he needed to do.

The fight began in earnest for him now, he thrust and probed and threw a feint here and there, more and more of it catching the other man out, his strikes catching his armor and the flatness of the blade sending shocks through Baelor's body. He used the hilt to smack him in the chest, jabbed the pommel down on his hand hard and saw the sword fall. Raising his own as Baelor knelt to retrieve his fallen blade, it didn't take long for the man to yield and the fight was his.

"I yield."

"Of course you do." he said with a laugh and even Baelor laughed a little as he stood back up.

As Baelor left he turned to see Tommen face off against Oberyn's daughter and seeing the spear in her hand he found his worry for his son increase. Around the field the Hound and the Mountain were attacking each other as if their lives depended upon it which given their feelings for each other could well be true. Arthur was giving a master class as usual and the prince and Thoros were fighting as one, he heard a groan of pain from Tommen and saw the strike he'd taken in his side had been full force.

Oberyn was defeating the lightning lord and looking on while his daughter and Jaime's son were locked in a surprisingly even contest. Whatever advantage the spear had given the girl early on was being slowly whittled away as his son grew more and more sure of himself, as he adapted to the strikes. In the end it wasn't' a lack of skill nor even a lack of experience which cost Tommen, it was sheer bad luck.

Moving out of the way of a strike his son's foot landed awkwardly causing him to lose his balance, trying to recover allowed Obara the chance to sweep his feet and place the spear to his neck. For a moment Jaime thought the girl was going to do something dishonorable, the look in her eye making it seem she'd mark his boy some way. But Tommen''s yield was enough and though his son lost graciously, it seemed the Viper's daughter was anything but a gracious winner.

"Go home little lion, or next time this snake will bite." she said as she moved away.

Helping Tommen up to his feet Jaime patted him on the back and whispered he'd done well and that he was proud of him, earning a broad smile in return as Tommen left the grounds. He turned to see the Mountain being helped away and Yohn Royce moving towards him, his blade poised and ready.

"Ser Jaime."

"Lord Royce." he said back and then they began.

**Thoros.**

As soon as the fight started he and his prince were side by side, before this fight was done they'd be back to back and more and he welcomed it and hoped he'd not let his prince down. The two men who came towards them seemed to be brothers, one of them huge the other not so much.

"Prince Daemon, my brother and I wish to test our blades against you, I wish you good fortune your grace." Bryce Caron said.

"As I you my lord, and you too Ser, shall we begin." Daemon said "Thoros, flame free for now." and Thoros nodded as the fight began.

The two men may have been brothers but the bond between he and his prince was far stronger than that, they had bled together, crossed deserts together, faced things from beyond this world together. So two brothers from the Stromlands was no big thing and he laughed as he heard his prince's commentary.

"I faced a Khal once, big fucker he was, even bigger than you Ser Rolland." Daemon said with a chuckle as the sounds of blades clashing filled the air.

"Let me guess you beat him." Ser Rolland said.

"I don't know, Thoros does dead count as beat?" Daemon said laughing "See the thing with big fuckers is they move so slow, they can't react to change quickly enough." Daemon said and Thoros grabbed his arm spinning him around and into Lord Bryce.

Ser Rolland's intended strike missed throwing him off balance allowing Thoros to keep him occupied, as for Lord Bryce he went from facing Thoros with one sword to facing Daemon with two and he was lost before he could adjust. Daemon disarmed him with his longsword and used his short for the yield before turning back to where Ser Rolland was regaining his balance. Thoros raised his sword to block the large man and within a second Daemon was sliding on the ground and using his legs had tripped Rolland knocking him from his feet.

"Yield Ser." Daemon said and Rolland laughed before yielding.

"I Yield, well fought your grace."

Helping Daemon back to his feet he looked on as they came at them, two Tyrell's, two Dorishmen and a boy from the Vale, he heard the snort from his prince who moved closer to him as the men began to spread around them.

"My brother really is a fucking moron, but then since all of you are here to do his bidding, perhaps it's you who are the fucking stupid ones." Daemon said looking at them.

"We're just here to teach you a lesson bastard." the blond lad from the Vale said.

"Ah Harry the Arse, wondered when you'd show up, perhaps you need to talk to your friend of the night there, last person who tried to teach me a lesson well it didn't end too well for them did it Darkstar."

"We have the advantage this time." the Darkstar said smiling.

"Well Thoros it seems this fool still hasn't learned yet." Daemon said.

"Leaned what?" one of the roses asked.

"Tell him Thoros."

"That the night is dark and full of terrors and only they who walk in the Lord's Light are safe." Thoros said as Daemon touched his hand to his blade.

"When you go back to my brother crawling on your hand's and knees, tell him you've seen the light." Daemon said as all three swords lit up and the light from the flames shone brighter than a sun.

The moved then together as one, swords crashing down, hand's and elbows being smacked against helms and faces, the flames from the swords burned even brighter as the Prince's blood dripped down his blade. As Daemon then shook his hand and forced drops of it to catch Thoros's own, the Tyrell's were unarmed by Thoros himself, the flame near their faces enough for a yield. But Daemon was in no mood to let people leave unscathed, the Darkstar had a bone broken and Thoros wondered which one it was.

"You Ser are a disgrace to the cloak you wear." he heard Daemon say as the Dornish Kingsguard was smacked hard in the face the pommel catching his forehead and knocking him cleanly out.

But Daemon saved the biggest beating for the Vale lord, he had made the mistake of calling his prince a bastard and Thoros knew that was something he'd not tolerate, oh he may laugh it off, but he'd never forgive it and so it proved to be true now. The sounds of punching over and over could be heard and then a crashing as something fell to the ground and then that was it, five men lay down and Daemon and he walked away, the swords placed to the ground allowing the flames to die down.

"Shall we find some competition old friend?"

"Why not, if there's any to be found." he said and both of them laughed as they walked to where the only men left were standing.

**Daemon.**

He had not intended to use one of R'hllor's gifts in such a way and had Thoros not been with him he'd not have, but he knew Thoros had used his flaming sword before so people would assume it was he again. He probably didn't even need to use it against Aegon's idiots, but he was worried in their haste to get to him and in his desire to protect him against them, that Thoros would suffer most and he couldn't allow it.

Now seeing the carnage he had wrought he felt no sympathy or compassion for the men, they had gotten off easily, well all except Harry the Arse, the fool thinking he could call him a bastard and face no consequence. No doubt later Aegon would bitch and whine and Connington would prattle on about politics and make some excuse, but Daemon could hear the crowd's cheers, hear them chant his name and they would be behind him.

For now he needed to win and as he looked to the field he saw it was almost time, Oberyn, Arthur, Jaime, Sandor, Thoros and himself were all who remained. As he and Thoros arrived he wondered how they'd face off and saw Arthur move to Oberyn and Thoros to Sandor leaving him against Ser Jaime. He saw Oberyn look on aggrieved as Arthur faced him, the prince obviously wanting to test his spear against his own blades. Sandor smiled at Thoros until his friend lit the sword and then the scarred man backed up some, as for Jaime well his smirk was only matched by Daemon's own.

"It is to be us then Ser." Daemon said.

"It is my prince, ready to cross blades with a disgraced Kingsguard." Jaime said only half mockingly.

"Ser, from when I was young my grandmother would tell me tale of you, of how no knight, no Kingsguard was as true as you. It is my distinct honor to cross blades with you." Daemon said with a nod and saw the shocked look on Jaime's face.

"Then I wish you good fortune my prince."

"And I you Ser, may the best man win."

Daemon looked at the stance and form Jaime took, Ser Arthur's training still clear even all these years later. He moved as quick as he could and began to twist and turn, he spun and jumped bringing his blade down on Jaime's own catching him by surprise with how he moved. The smirk which had been on Jaime's face at the beginning was now replaced by a far more determined look and as they circled each other looking for an opening he heard Sandor yield.

He held his hand out to show Thoros this was his fight and knew his friend would follow his order and so he and Jaime locked blades again. Using the short sword more and more for attack, he blocked Jaime with the longer one, forcing him to move side on so he presented less of a target. He feigned some tiredness and moved back as if to get a breather and felt Jaime move forward to take advantage.

Allowing him to drive his strikes and force him to defend he readied himself and when he stepped too close he moved, dropping to a knee he crossed his blades flat and used them to trip Jaime's leg. Though it didn't cause him to fall, it put him enough off balance that when instead of rising Daemon fell to his back and used his legs to kick Jaime's other one he went falling to the ground. Daemon popped back to his feet and using the longsword placed it against Jaime's sword hand, while the short went to his neck.

"I yield." Jaime said and Daemon nodded helping him back to his feet "Well fought my prince."

"You too Ser Jaime." Daemon said and turned to see Arthur defeat Thoros, his friend patting him on the back as he left with Ser Jaime both of them laughing at something.

"You made it this far, it's good to see my prince."

"I had good trainers when I was but a boy, though I've learned much since then."

"Indeed, a second sword?" Arthur said wondering why he was using the short sword now.

"Against Dawn, one isn't enough as I found out Ser Arthur."

Arthur nodded and they faced off, both tired and knowing this would be far quicker than it should be. Daemon wanted nothing more than to beat his mentor, beat the man whose blade and character he had looked to for guidance. He wished for nothing more than to face each other fresh, to give these people the fight they deserved to see, but this would not be that and while both were tired it was he who was recovering faster.

Of the many gift's his god had given him, one of Daemon's strongest didn't come for R'hllor or any god, well not directly at least. It came from his blood, the dragon in him ran hot and fast, the wolf slow and deliberate, each on their own were potent and powerful, but Daemon had both and in him they complimented each other. They worked together and strengthened each other but more importantly the worked together and eliminated the worst parts of each other.

So Daemon felt himself recover and saw Arthur's breathing become labored as the swords hit, he moved faster while Arthur was a little more sluggish, his strikes cleaner while Arthur's were easier to defend. Just like with Jaime, Arthur found the two blades to be hard to defend against, found them breaching his defenses far easier than one could. When Dawn fell to the ground after Daemon had parried the strike with his longsword and caught him using the flat of the shorter blade, the crowd gasped.

"Yield Ser?" Daemon said holding the sword to the unarmed Arthur.

"I yield gladly my prince." Arthur said with a smile and Daemon nodded.

As he turned to the crowd he moved to accept the plaudits as victor, reaching into his armor he took out Myrcella's favor and tied it to his arm, making sure the crowd could see him do it. He looked up to see her smile brightly at him, to see his grandmother do the same as he took off his helm, though she frowned when she saw the blood drip from his hand.

"My lords, My Ladies, I give you the victor of the melee, My son Prince Daemon, the White Wolf." his father said to cheers.

**Myr 300 AC.**

**The Onion Knight.**

The Dragon's Breath was ready to depart, all he needed now was for his sons and the others to finish their damn drinking and come on board. Grey Worm stood with his men ready as always, one century was all they'd bring, the rest staying under the command of Brown Rat. Why these men had never changed their name the prince had tried to explain to him but Davos found it far too complicated, in the end it had been Grey himself who told him.

"This one is free because of Daemon, I keep my name in honor of the day we were freed by our prince."

Davos could respect that, he had been knighted by a lord and dubbed the Onion Knight and though he and the lord had their differences he still respected what the man had done for him, even though he'd had to free him from his service Had it not been for his own meeting with the prince and the Red Priests then Cape Wrath would be a ruin rather than a thriving wealthy house. In the years he had known him he had promised to repay Daemon for all he'd done for him and his family, he'd even offered to take him home only to be refused.

" _I can't go without her Davos, she needs me." Daemon said and Davos nodded._

Though at the time he'd thought her to be a girl and not a dragon, still the prince had never set him wrong, nor asked anything of him that was dishonorable, the knight's code the prince called it. Davos being a smuggler from Flea Bottom never would have imagined living up to an honorable code, but here we were.

"Finally, how much have you had to drink?" he asked Mathos as he and Dale staggered onto the ship.

"Ask him father, he was buying." his eldest said pointing to Asher as he laughed.

"I needed the courage Ser Davos, it's been many years since I last set foot in my homeland, going back there is not something I ever imagined doing."

"Yet you'll go back all the same?" he asked.

"Aye, for him I'd travel to the end of the world Davos, as he would for any of us." Asher said and Davos nodded knowing the truth of it.

They set off on the next tide, it would take them a moon to reach Dragonstone and hopefully find the prince safe and well, he'd like to think he'd find him free of trouble but that may be a difficult thing for the prince to manage. Trouble was attracted to the boy like a bee was to honey, luckily he had a knack of being able to get out of it just as easily, that and a rather large dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Joust takes place while Daemon, Bonifer and others try to find out the Assassin's identity.


	9. Joust, Joust, Baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An errant Kingsguard is dealt with and Rhaegar makes his feelings clear, Elia deals with family and Rhaella learns some of Daemon's past. The joust begins and ends.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Rhaella.**

She had sat through the melee with her mood going from concerned to impressed, to terrified and finally settling on furious. Beside her Bonifer was equally as angry and as she turned to see Rhaegar, she caught Jon Connington's eye and her fury almost boiled over. Seeing her grandson win was overshadowed by both the blood coming from his hand and the fact that her other grandson had sought to shame and harm him.

She stood up as did Bonifer and stormed from their seats, glaring at both her grandson and the ginger lord as she did so. Rhaella knew exactly what her leaving would do, tonight at the feast she would be among the topics for gossip and that was good. Without her doing so they all would be talking about other events and she didn't wish for that, let people speak of her displeasure. Bonifer led her to the back where people were removing their armor, and on to the tent where Daemon was having his injury seen to. Thoros and Ser Arthur waiting with him, while Barristan stood guard as a Maester saw to Daemon's hand.

"How is he?" she asked Arthur when she got there.

"A small cut, it's nothing to worry about." Arthur said and she noticed the lack of his own worry in both his voice and expression, which relieved her.

"You saw?" she said without elaborating.

"I did." and this time the expression on the knights face was much different.

"And what do you intend to do about it?" she asked pointedly.

"He will not wear the cloak again my queen, of that you can be certain." Arthur said and she caught Barristan out of the corner of her eye nodding his agreement.

"Good." she said moving to Daemon as the Maester finished.

"Sorry." he said sheepishly as she reached him and sat down beside him.

"How is it?" she asked taking his hand in his.

"It's nothing, really, I've had worse." he said and she shuddered at the thought of it.

"What happened with Aegon's friends?".

"My brother wished to see me brought down a peg or two, nothing more. It's fine Thoros and I thought them a lesson they'll not soon forget." he said and she looked up and smiled at the Red Priest.

"I thank you for your part in keeping my grandson safe Thoros, here and while he was away from me."

"He is my prince too, my queen." Thoros said and she nodded.

Reaching out she touched the favor he had tied to his arm, crimson and gold, a young lioness cub's no doubt, she saw Daemon almost smirk before he blushed and then stood up and took her arm.

"Come grandmother, this is not where you wish to be, lets head back to the Red Keep." Daemon said and she nodded.

As they got up to leave she saw the white wolf, she had thought him a cover or a rug he had lain there so silently, not even breathing it seemed. But as soon as they rose so did he, as soon as they moved so did he, and as they walked from the tent he walked alongside her grandson almost looking at her to say, he had this. They were walking from the grounds when Ser Jaime and his nephew saw them and walked over, the young lad almost a mirror image of the disgraced knight.

The man who sullied his cloak, the man who broke his honor, people had called for his head, or at the very least his hand and that's when she intervened. Jaime had done her bidding, he had protected her family, just as he had her, the most honorable of them all. She smiled at him when he got close and saw him smile back at her and at Daemon too, while his nephew looked at her grandson like he was the warrior reborn.

"My queen, my prince." Jaime said and kissed her offered hand.

"Ser Jaime, Lord Tommen, a pleasure."

"I came over to congratulate you my prince, it was an honor crossing blades with you, perhaps we can do so again in the sparring grounds."

"I would be honored Ser Jaime, perhaps your nephew would grace me with a spar too?" Daemon said and the smile which appeared on the boy's face was pure Jaime she thought.

"Yes, I mean of course your grace, my prince." the boy stumbled through his words and she heard Barristan and Bonifer chuckle lightly at the hero worship, both having had their fare share of it over the years.

"Will you be attending the feast tonight my queen?" Jaime asked.

"I will, I hope to see you and your family there Ser Jaime?"

"I look forward to it my queen, my prince." he said as he bowed slightly and walked away, glancing at the favor Daemon wore with a slight smirk.

She knew then she'd also need to meet Myrcella, if the girl took after Ser Jaime, then she'd be even more pleased with the match she and Joanna had made all those years ago. As they passed the tent where some other competitors were having knocks, bruises, and the odd cut being seen too she saw them. Only Daemons arm wrapped in hers keeping her from going inside to give them a piece of her mind, when her grandson whispered in her ear though she laughed loudly gaining their attention.

"True enough grandson, they shall be walking oddly for a while yet." she said loud enough for them to hear as they moved on.

Once back in the Red Keep, Daemon and Thoros wished for rest before the night's festivities and while she allowed her grandson to go, Thoros she wished to speak to and so the Red Priest was asked to stay behind. She offered him wine which he declined and food which he accepted, surprising her when he joined her in drinking tea too. While she barely partook in the meal, he ate heartily, apparently hungry from the days events.

"Once again I wish to thank you Thoros, my grandson says he survived because of you and for that you have my eternal gratitude."

"The prince is far too modest my queen, I played less a role than he did in mine own protection."

"Daemon protected you? And please Rhaella, if anyone's earned the right to use my name its you." she said and he smiled at her.

"You saw the prince out there, saw how good he is, he surpassed my own skill level many years ago."

"Can you tell me about him, about his time in Essos, what he saw, what he faced?" she asked her voice that of a concerned grandmother and not a queen mother.

"I cannot betray my prince's confidence, not even for his grandmother. I will though tell you what I can, I'm afraid the rest you need to speak to Daemon about."

He proceeded to tell her then of finding Daemon as a boy in Volantis, of bringing him back to his temple, of training him, guarding him. He told little of their adventures other than to hint they were numerous, little of the swords, armor or the dragon and shied away from speaking of things too personal. By the time he'd finished she had more questions than answers, though one thing was clear, Thoros looked upon Daemon as more than a prince, he spoke lovingly of her grandson, proudly, as if a father was speaking of a favored son.

"Why didn't you come to me when you arrived in Westeros, why didn't you tell me of my grandson's survival?" she asked her annoyance clear.

"I was sent here by my god, to do his bidding and by my prince commanded to keep his secrets. Daemon didn't wish for you to know of him while he could not be here himself, he feared what you would so with such information."

"He feared me." she said shocked and hurt and felt Bonifer's hand on hers.

"No, not at all, he spoke of you fondly often and it pained him terribly not to send you word I know this for truth, I swear it on my god's graces. He feared you knowing he was alive out there would lead to you scouring Essos for him, sending men to find him or perhaps coming yourself and he wished you no part of that place."

"Why?" Bonifer asked curiously.

"Blood is a powerful thing Ser and dragon blood the most powerful of it all, there are men and women in Essos who would go out of their way to obtain a drop of it, to have a queen who carries it in her veins would be far too tempting a prize."

"I don't understand, my family has traveled there before, we've never faced danger." Rhaella said.

"That was before a dragon was reborn." Thoros said.

She nodded and allowed the man go get some rest, she wished to speak to her son to ensure action was taken against Ser Daemon, she knew he'd not take much against the fools who went up against her grandson, they could claim it was a melee and they were trying to win. Nor in the end would he against Aegon and Jon Connington, the scandal would be too dangerous, far better to sweep it under the rug and try to forget it. Not that she'd be doing that, the griffin had more than earned her ire and he would suffer the consequences soon.

"What are you thinking my love?" Bonifer asked.

"Daemon has some explaining to do Bon, I need to know it all, everything."

"How shall we handle the griffin?"

"Leave him to me, find the man who tried to kill my grandson Bon, find him and deal with him."

"Daemon asked to do so himself." Bon said a small smirk on his face as he knew what she was thinking before she said it.

"Well, my grandson needs to learn you can't always get what you want."

**Rhaegar.**

He had called them in first, the Dornish he'd deal with when Arthur arrived back, but his errant son and Hand needed to be dealt with first. He drummed his fingers on the table, an angry habit that he only did when alone, as soon as the door opened and he saw their faces, a part of him wished for nothing more than to slap them both. But he held his temper for now and waited until they sat, while that disgrace of a Kingsguard was competing Aegon was guarded by knights of the Red Keep, who now waited outside.

He was about to begin when Arthur arrived and he was glad to see his friend, relieved he had sent him out on the field with Daemon, not that his son had needed his help in the end. Rhaegar was no slouch when it came to swordplay, he was no Arthur, but there was not been many who were a match with him. He had started late and it had become an obsession of his to improve, to wield the blade of Visenya, of Aemon the Dragonknight, you needed to be worthy and for a long time he was not, until finally he was.

But comparing his skill to those who carried the blade before was like comparing it to Arthur's, they were far advanced of his own talent. Daemon though, Daemon was one in a generation, seeing him out there he felt a pride he'd not felt in a long time. When Aegon was a young boy, when he was dutiful, Rhaegar felt pride in him, Rhaenys her mind, gods her mind, she had always filled him with pride, for many years though he'd not even looked at Daemon. He had not cared enough to know if the boy was talented, or smart, if he was good and true, seeing him out there on the field, facing Ser Jaime, facing Arthur, he realized he was proud of his son.

"What were you thinking?" he said looking to Aegon first and then Jon.

"Your grace?" Jon said as if he was confused.

"No Enough with the games I'll not have them any longer. I know it was you, both of you, what were you thinking?" he said angrily.

"It's his name is it not, the dragon he has, what's wrong with calling him it?" Aegon said flippantly.

"What's Wrong, What's Wrong, don't play the fool Aegon or I'll start treating you as one, and you are my Hand, not his. Remember that Jon, or you'll be riding to Griffin's Roost the next time and I'll shame you in front of the entire court before I send you on your way." he said his voice rising.

"You will apologize to your brother, you will do it today and you will be happy I do not have you do so publicly."

"I won't."

"Oh you will Aegon, I warned you what would happen, you will apologize or I'll ensure you pay the consequences publicly and irrevocably" he said staring intently at his son who turned his own gaze to the table.

"Very well." Aegon huffed.

"It had better be genuine too, now go wait outside this isn't all I've got to discuss with you, that little act your friends pulled will have consequences for you and them, not you Jon, you stay."

He waited until Aegon left and then turned to Jon, his anger clear in his expression.

"You disappoint me Jon and it stops now, the North, the Iron Born, Daemon since he arrived and now this. I'll not have it anymore, you are Hand because I choose you to be, I can unchoose you also, consider this a warning Jon, a final one, now get out of my sight before you wake the dragon further."

He watched the flustered look on Jon's face as he left, had Arthur keep the door open so he could see him walk past Aegon, when his son tried to come back in Arthur looked to him and he shook his head, not ready yet to do what needed to be done. Arthur came back and sat down and he looked to him, a sad smile on his friends face.

"Speak your mind Arthur."

"You should have taken his pin."

"I know, but he has served me loyally too."

"Lately?"

"He's been warned Arthur, I meant what I said, one more and he's gone, we'll see if it takes, besides he has far bigger problems than me to worry about."

"Your mother." Arthur said and then both of them laughed breaking some of the tension.

"Ser Daemon?" Rhaegar asked.

"I'll strip him of the cloak myself, public or private?"

"Private, the word will spread anyway no doubt, I want him gone Arthur and not just from the order, he's not to stay in this city, he's no longer welcome here."

"Aegon?"

"We'll find him another. I…I..feared for him Arthur, feared I was to lose him again."

"He's well able to take care of himself Rhaegar."

"I saw that." he chuckled before turning serous "An assassin, then this, Aegon's jealousy and Rhaenys, I've no idea what my daughter thinks of it all, what her own plans are."

"Seeing him out there, with that Red Priest, seeing him later with his wolf, he's not a boy anymore Rhaegar, we can't protect him and he doesn't need us to, all we can do is play our part." Arthur said and he nodded motioning to the door.

Aegon's reaction was furious, he moaned, whined, he complained, he claimed he had sent Daemon to protect Oberyn and Obara, that seeing that Daemon had Arthur he felt that he was well protected.

"Oberyn is not the Kingsguard's responsibility, nor is Obara and Daemon Sand is no longer a Kingsguard." he said looking to his son.

"He was following my orders." Aegon said and Arthur shook his head.

"Even when he attacked your brother my prince?" Arthur said.

"It was a melee, Daemon was a threat so they ganged up on him and that Red Priest of his, Ser Daemon more than likely went to help him and the fool overreacted."

"Your brother defended himself and that wasn't the normal actions of a melee, I've told you once Aegon stop acting a fool and if you won't, then stop thinking I'm one. I warned you there would be consequences and there will be."

"What are you going to do?"

"At the feast tonight all four of your friends and Ser Daemon will apologize to your brother, if he accepts it then I'll not take further action on your friends, but Ser Daemon is done, as of tomorrow he's no longer welcome in Kings Landing."

"Dorne won't be happy with this, Oberyn and Doran will see it an insult." Aegon said.

"The only insult is that man to the white cloak and it's a Dornishman who made the decision." Arthur said firmly.

"Who will you get to replace him?" Aegon said then deciding the battle was lost.

"That will be up to Arthur to decide."

"What of Ser Loras?" Aegon said.

"No." Rhaegar said.

"My king?" Arthur said though he know what Rhaegar's objection was.

"Not at this time, no." Rhaegar said and he nodded as Aegon huffed and stood up.

"My room tonight Aegon before the feast, you have your own apology to make."

He watched as his son tried to storm from the room, looking every inch the young child he had once been and he felt the regret at failing yet another son. Sighing he turned to look at Arthur and nodded sending him to ready Ser Daemon's dismissal. When his friend had left he sat back in his chair, his son had won the melee, his son, their son, he thought as he smiled.

**Elia.**

She had gone to speak to her brother of Rhaegar's decision, knowing how angry she'd find him, when she got there she found him, his daughters, Ellaria and Rhaenys all with varying degrees of anger. She didn't bother to take a seat, Lewyn standing with her and she waited for the inevitable explosion to come, she didn't have long to wait.

"Who does he think he is, Dorne will not accept this insult, I'll not accept it." Oberyn shouted as he stood up

"Ser Daemon was doing his duty, he was following orders." Obara said joining her father's rant.

"Enough, both of you act like petulant children, sit down Oberyn." she said loudly and he looked to her "That's an order from your queen." she said and all eyes in the room turned to her then.

"As you say my queen." her brother said through gritted teeth, his fangs still showing.

"Ser Daemon disgraced us today, he disgraced Dorne, he disgraced our house, he disgraced me and if Rhaegar had not ordered him stripped and sent home in disgrace then I would have. You will ensure he and all of you are at the feast tonight, you will ensure his apology is genuine and you will then ensure he is gone from this city on the morrow, am I understood?".

"Mother…"

"Am I understood?" she said her voice determined as she interrupted Rhaenys.

"Yes." Oberyn said through gritted teeth.

"Last night someone attempted to kill Daemon, using a poisoned arrow they tried to kill a prince of the realm, when news of that gets out and it will, who do you think people will look to first?" she said looking around the room.

"We played no part in that." Oberyn said and she saw he was being truthful.

"It matters not, who will people look to when they hear of poison Oberyn? Now with this, who would they look to after this? A Kingsguard not only leaving a prince unguarded on the field, not only making it clear his loyalty ran elsewhere, but then attacking that prince. Ser Daemon is luck to keep his head, let alone be allowed to return to Dorne."

"I never asked for his help." Oberyn said and she nodded.

"Oh don't worry I'll be dealing with Aegon too. This stops now, I've tried to play nice, tried to get you to understand but I tell you all, this stops, this hostility with Daemon it ends, or when it comes out you'll find I stand with my family and he is part of it too. Rhaenys, come with me." she said turning and not waiting for a reply.

They walked to her private rooms, they would head to Rhaegar's in a moment to deal with Aegon's apology, but for now they stayed in hers and she waited until Rhaenys was sitting.

"Have you spoken to your brother?"

"I have no idea what Egg was thinking." Rhaenys said.

"I was speaking of Daemon, have you spoken to him?"

"No."

"Why not?".

"I..I don't know what to say, I don't know what to think of him."

"Why do you hate him so? he is your blood Rhae, your blood as much as Egg or I."

"No he's not, not like you or Egg, he's…he's different."

"He is your brother and I meant what I said in there, it ends now, speak to him, find common ground, perhaps you'll find he seeks a sister too." she said and her daughter looked at her, though she couldn't tell what she was thinking.

They left her room then and walked to Rhaegar's. Aegon was standing beside his father, she walked to her husband and kissed his cheek and turned to look at her son who refused to look her in the eye. It took a few moments until Daemon arrived, Rhaella walking with him along with Barristan, Rhaegar sent all the guards outside, even Arthur and turned to Aegon.

"Aegon you have something to say to your brother."

"I do, I'm sorry Daemon, I meant no insult with the name, but I see how foolish it was now and I beg your forgiveness."

"There is no need brother." Daemon said and she could see both boys were almost daring the other to say something out of turn.

"Aegon." his father said.

"I also want to apologize for my friends actions, it was uncalled for and I and they are sorry."

"A sorry bunch the lot of you." Daemon said with a smirk and she glared at him before he looked at her apologetically "I accept your apology brother, as it turns out they're not very good anyway."

"Are we done with this foolishness?" Rhaella said and Rhaegar nodded.

Both Rhaella and Daemon turned to walk from the room not staying any longer than was absolute necessary and she saw the disappointment on her husband's face, saw the half smirk on Aegon's.

"Daemon I wonder if you would stay for a while before the feast, you too Rhaella, we'll have no time for talk later on."

"As you command my queen." Daemon said.

"Daemon." she said chidingly and he smiled at her.

In the end it may have been better if they left, Daemon barely spoke to Rhaegar, not at all to Egg and Rhaenys and he only generally. When they did leave she turned to speak to Aegon only to fund him speaking quietly to his father, who almost stormed from the room. Rhaenys quickly running behind him clearly wondering what had upset him so, she too almost went after him, but cornered Aegon instead.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"What, oh that, that was nothing."

"Egg, enough." she raised her voice.

"I just told father that apparently Daemon knelt to his uncle in the North, offered himself and his dragon to be at their service, strange don't you think, after all he refused to kneel to father."

"You really are a fool aren't you, gods how did I raise you to be this much of a fool." she said walking from the room leaving him there looking at her in shock.

It took her some time to find her husband, he had sent Rhaenys away and was standing on the balcony looking out on the city. He had passed anger though, instead he had gone where she feared he would and she could see the sadness in him as he watched the sky darken.

"Come inside Rhaegar we need to get ready."

"Egg told you?".

"He did."

"I was so proud of him you know, when he refused to kneel, he had grown so much, from how he once was, from how he had once acted, he was now confident, cocky even." he said smiling.

"We don't know the truth of things, maybe there was a reason for it?".

"He hates me Elia, he's right to do so, but I…"

She held him in her arms for a few minutes and felt him come back some, but she knew he'd be like this until he spoke to Daemon, until they got past what it was between them and she feared that would not be an easy path.

They readied themselves and went to meet up with the rest of their family for the feast, Aegon would escort Rhaenys and Daemon would escort Rhaella, while Daenerys and Viserys would escort each other. As they lined up she saw how Egg smirked at Daemon, how Daemon glared back, she saw Daenerys look to her mother while Viserys looked anywhere but. Rhaenys kept glancing between her father and Daemon and when Egg saw her face as she looked at her other brother, his smirk turned to a frown.

As they were introduced she sighed, this was her family and right now it was broken and she wondered if she had it in her to fix it.

**Rhaenys.**

Though not one for tourneys she did love jousting, the pageantry of it, the sheer scope of it, she knew her uncle preferred the melee, obviously after yesterdays performance Daemon did too. But for her it was the shininess of the armor, the way the horses were decked out in the elaborate barding, the sound of the charges and the crashing of the lances that made her blood stir.

While Ser Arthur would wear his Kingsguard armor and Daemon his Valyrian, while Ser Loras would be decked out in more jewels than anyone and would wear his cloak with it's forget me nots. As she looked out it was Ser Jaime who's figure seemed the most impressive. His golden plate was adorned with prancing lions, his enameled red and gold rondels, the lion's head helm with it's rubies, his shield with the Lannister Lion proudly displayed. If ever there was an image of how a knightly jouster should look, to her it was Ser Jaime.

She looked to the Lannister section expecting to see all eyes on their golden lion, yet found to her surprise only some, his sister and brother looked to him, but his nephew and niece stared at her brother and she looked then to see the favor on his arm. It was further evidence that Daemon favored the Lannister girl, as if last night had not been enough of that.

" _I humbly apologize my prince, I let my excitement of the melee and my opportunity to cross swords with you cloud my judgement. I hope you accept my words in the manner they're given and that we can cross swords in the future on friendlier terms." Ser Garlan said as gallant as always._

" _It's quite understandable Ser Garlan and as I said to your brother I feel you have nothing to apologize for, but I accept it all the same and look forward to crossing blades in a friendlier fashion." Daemon said with a smile._

He had been less gracious to the Darkstar and Ser Daemon and had downright sneered at Ser Harrold, which she had actually found herself agreeing with, the man was an arse. After that he had spent the rest of the night speaking to the lions, laughing with Tommen and Ser Jaime, drinking with Tyrion, but mainly dancing with Myrcella and she found herself thinking they looked good together. Found herself wishing she had someone who looked at her like that, someone who danced with her and wore her favor.

She shook her head from these thoughts as the first joust began, while the names weren't that exciting to her, or any were among the favorites, she enjoyed the sight of it. Eventually it came to the first real match and she looked on as her uncle took on Ser Patrek Mallister, the Riverlander a decent jouster, but Oberyn would take it she knew.

"He'll take him in less than three." Tyene said beside her and she nodded in agreement.

"It'll take more than that." Obara said and she looked at her surprised, Obara was usually her father's biggest fan.

"Why do you think so?" she asked and Obara explained how Arthur had caught her uncle's shoulder the day before and he was still feeling it.

In the end Obara proved right, the two horses raced down to four tilts, before finally on the fifth Oberyn unhorsed him. Ser Loras won his first one and Thoros of Myr his own, Daemon's Red Priest being of great interest to her, the High Septon too looking at the priest curiously. Ser Arthur, Ser Barristan, Ser Arys each won, as did Ser Brynden Tully to boos, his family still not forgiven for their part in the rebellion.

When Daemon rode out she looked on eagerly as he faced Ser Robar Royce, the Vale lord even less popular than usual seeing as he was facing a prince. She listened as around the ground excited cheers were made when Daemon rode by, some chants of White Wolf being heard when he took his lance. Lady Myrcella was almost on the edge of her seat when Daemon began to ride down and while it was clear he was an excellent horseman, her brother looked uncomfortable with the lance.

The crash as Robar's lance hit home and Daemon's missed was heard around the grounds and she winced and closed her eyes, expecting to see her brother on the ground when she opened them. But he was still on his horse and it looked as if the lance had done no damage. The second tilt her brother seemed to hold his lance a bit better and at least stuck the shield of Ser Robar but once again the hit he took would have unhorsed a lesser rider.

"He has courage I'll give him that." Nym said and she nodded.

"Won't help if you can't use a lance." Obara sniggered and she turned and glared at her cousin, unsure why she did so.

On the third tilt, both lances hit home and she expected both men to fall, but only Robar did, her brother remained on his horse and had taken the match and she found herself smiling a little. The tilts went on, all three of the Kingsguard and her uncle making it to the next round, Ser Jaime winning his with ease, as did Ser Loras, Ser Byrnden won, as did Tommen Lannister who she'd not even noticed had left his seat and was competing.

Thoros defeated a large knight from the Stormlands and then the crowd hushed as he brother came out once again, the hushes turned to gasps at his opponent and she looked to her parents and to Myrcella who looked panicked. Ser Gregor wasn't called the Mountain for nothing, the man was over seven foot tall, his horse dwarfed Daemon's let alone with him riding on it. She looked around to see Egg smirking as was Connington and she wondered would they dare fix the draw?. But it was seeing Olenna's face which gave her pause, had it been the Queen of Thorns?.

She didn't hear the herald announce it, couldn't hear anything over the loud beating of her heart, seeing her brother race down the field towards the Mountain that Rides, she almost felt ready to panic. The Mountain's lance hit her brother's shield hard, almost making him turn in his saddle, his own lance glancing harmlessly off the Mountain's armor. She looked to see her grandmother's hand been held tightly by Ser Bonifer as he whispered in her ear and the next tilt began.

This one had people to their feet and shouts ringing around the grounds, instead of going for Daemon, the Mountain lowered his lance and caught Daemon's horse, Daemon's own lance though catching the Mountain so square and true that he was sent flying from his horse. Not that it made a difference as everyone watched on in horror as Daemon's horse flipped and Daemon was thrown to the air, she couldn't look as he crashed to the ground, only to find it was cheers she heard as she turned her head back to see.

"How did he do that?" Obara said in disbelief.

"What, what did he do?" she said looking to her brother who was standing facing the Mountain who moved towards him.

"He rolled, he landed and rolled, I don't know how, I don't know how he did it." Obara said.

Not that it mattered, the Mountain it seemed was taking this forward and it would be a battle on foot now, she looked at he sword he was carrying, it was almost as big as himself, she saw her father jump to his feet and then a shout was heard. Within the blink of an eye there was a white blur racing across the grounds, the wolf was far quicker than he should be, running from behind the stands he came and stood in front of her brother, his fangs showing and his stance crouched, he waited poised to attack.

"Clegane, stop this at once." Tywin Lannisters voice was the epitome of his words, as he roared across the grounds.

She, her father, the whole crowd looked on as Clegane stopped and turned to walk away, her brother looked to the retreating man, before shrugging his shoulders, nodding to Tywin, and then walking to check on his horse. Her father called an end to the events for the day after that and she was glad of it, riding back to the Red Keep she sat silently, she had felt worry, concern for him, for her brother, and she didn't know what to make of it.

She ignored her cousins for the rest of the night, didn't speak to her uncle, why she wasn't sure but a part of her wondered if she was afraid they'd say something about Daemon, if she would have felt the need to defend him. Would that be so wrong? To stand up for her brother, to defend him? Isn't it what her mother wished for her to do? She fell asleep and dreamt of a small crib, a dark haired babe and a little girl smiling at him as he laughed while she played with his fingers.

**Daemon.**

Dinner that night was a quite affair, he ate and drank in silence, while his grandmother didn't eat at all, instead she sat over her plate and Ser Bonifer looked worried, nodding to Thoros he turned to the knight.

"Ser Bonifer I was wondering if I could have a moment alone with my grandmother."

"Of course my prince, I shall return later my queen." Ser Bonifer said bowing to the queen

Daemon bit back the urge to smirk, for all their relationship was, even in private like this Ser Bonifer played the dutiful knight, rather then the love of his grandmother's life. He hoped to find something like they had one day, wondered if he may be on the way to with Myrcella, smiling as he thought of her, something his grandmother picked up on.

"Thinking of her again are you." she said and he smiled more as he nodded.

"Good, I want to see you happy Daemon, I.." she said and he moved from his seat.

"Grandmother I know today was hard, I know with the attempt on my life it's only making it feel harder. I promise you I'm safe and well and it'll take a lot more than that to end me."

"It only takes a second Daemon, you're far too casual with this, you could have been killed, twice since you came back here."

"I call that a good week grandmother." he said laughing though she didn't join him.

"It's not funny Daemon."

"I know, grandmother I arrived in Essos alone, a nine name day old boy, with nothing, no idea of where I was, how to get back here, or how to find you. By all rights I should have ended up dead or sold into slavery, but I didn't, I'm here, I'm alive and it'll take more than a failed assassin and a large angry man to end me, believe me."

"What happened to you over there, why didn't you contact me, why didn't you let me know you were alive and well?" she said her voice full of accusation.

"The first few years I couldn't come back, couldn't send word, had I been able to then I would have."

"After that though, Thoros tells me you told him not to speak to me, not to tell me of you."

"I did." he said and saw her almost shrink on herself, he quickly moved to hug her and though she resisted at first she allowed him to later.

"There are things there grandmother, things you may not understand, with Lyanax back in the world things have changed, dragons are magic and those who control them more so. There are people who seek to use that for their own ends."

"I wouldn't have come alone, I'd have brought guards, the hundred, some of the loyalists."

"It wouldn't have helped, men are no use fighting things that aren't men."

"I don't understand."

"When I arrived Thoros met me, we hit it off and he brought me back to their temple, after a while it became clear there was more to it than a fortuitous meeting."

"He planned to find you?"

"Not him, his god, R'hllor was looking for me, for his chosen."

"His chosen?"

"One of the blood, one with fire and ice in his veins, the prophesied prince, the song of ice and fire." Daemon said and she looked at him like he was crazy "I know it sounds mad, but I've seen it, seen what's out there and what would happen to those not protected by a god and a dragon."

"But how would this affect us, if you're the prince, then why would me going create a problem?"

"We're of the same blood, while you're won't be as powerful to them, it can still be used, should you have come to me, they'd have sought you out, tried to use you, both for your own blood and to get to me."

"So you let me believe you were dead, to stop me going to Essos?"

"Had I sent you a letter telling you not to come would you have listened?" he said not needing to hear the reply.

"Are we safe here?" she asked.

"Yes, they have no power here, no support, should they cross I'd know."

"How?"

"R'hllor."

"What if we had gone to Essos anyway, a trade deal, a visit?"

"I'd have known."

"Oh god Dany." his grandmother said worriedly.

"What about her?"

"Her friend is Essosi, she could she be working with these people."

"No Missandei is fine, she's more than safe with her."

"How can you know? How can you be sure?"

"Because I was the one who sent her here."

_**Astapor 296 AC.** _

_Lyanax flew over the city and he looked down upon it, behind him Thoros held on while Melisandre did not, he landed a few miles away and patted his dragon's back as she flew off._

" _What's the plan my prince?" Melisandre said._

" _As R'hllor showed us, a dragon for an army."_

" _You think they'll take the deal?" Thoros asked._

" _Wouldn't you?"_

_They walked to the gates and then to the largest pyramid. Kraznys Mo Nakloz, the purveyor of the finest slave soldiers in the world and one of the fattest man any of them had ever seen, he distrusted them immediately. The Red Priests being with him not allowing for much subterfuge, he had no choice but to rely on the man's greed._

" _I've come to discuss a trade deal with the Good Master." Daemon said his Valyrian terrible by design._

_The Master didn't speak to him personally, instead turning to talk to the dark skinned girl beside him, her smiling face soon replaced by a frown._

" _Master Kraznys Mo Nakloz says you and your false priest's are not welcome here, begone as you've nothing of value to offer him." the girl said._

" _I wish to purchase every unsullied he has, both those in training and those without."_

_The fat man laughed and Daemon smirked too and turned to Melisandre._

" _It seems we were mistaken, Master Kraznys is not the wise and good master we heard he was, for surely this man is a fool when he can't sense the opportunity that stands in front of him."_

_At a flick of the whip he carried. all the unsullied in the room lowered their spears and Daemon laughed loudly now._

" _Impressive Master, but if you wish to see true power, if you wish to see what it looks like. To see the opportunity you wish to deny yourself, you need only have asked." Daemon said._

_A moment later the dragon roared and even the unsullied looked to each other, all of them as one shaking their heads, not in fear, but in confusion. Daemon looked to see the girl look at him nervously and then he saw the greed in the man's eyes and knew he'd won._

" _A Dragon, you have a dragon?" Kraznys asked._

" _You could have her if you wished." he said and turned to walk away._

" _Two Thousand." Kraznys said._

" _All."_

" _Four Thousand."_

_Daemon had reached the door now and heard himself being called._

" _How big is the dragon?" Kraznys asked._

" _Look out your window." and as he said it the dragon flew by and no sooner had she than Kraznys was agreeing to it all, even giving him the girl, Missandei to sweeten the deal._

_Three days later Daemon flew from Astapor, Gery Worm was in charge of restoring order in the city, Astapor was now a free city and Missandei came back to Volantis with him, R'hllor it seems had a plan for the girl and the slaves and Daemon would only be shown the full truth of it when the time was right, no matter how much he argued with his god._

In the end he was to send her to Westeros and so just after Thoros had left, so had Missandei, he had not spoken to her since then and but for a quick glance had not seen the girl since he had arrived here. His grandmother looked at him strangely and he swore to tell her of all of it, everything, even the darkest parts, though he feared how she may react.

**Myrcella.**

Her grandfather had been furious with Lord Clegane, ordering him back to the West, at dinner that night he had spoken to her uncles and all three of them looked concerned, Joffrey had been quiet and sullen and barely spoken to any of them for days, even her mother had grown tired of dealing with him, so it was left to her and Tommen to speak to each other.

Something she was looking forward to ever since finding out about her brother's crush, while she was not a fan of Lady Margaery when both of them were competing for Aegon's favor. Things had changed with Daemon's arrival, she no longer became an obstacle to the rose of Highgarden and so she acted friendlier around her. Knowing her brother was interested was fun to her, especially since it was no longer she alone being teased about their interest in someone.

"Will he crown you if he wins?" Tommen asked.

"I thought you were going to win and crown Lady Margaery."

"I would, but if I don't I'd like it to be him, only if he's crowning you though." Tommen said and she smiled at her brother.

"I think he would yes."

"He liked dancing with you." her brother said smirking.

"What makes you say that?"

"He only danced with you and his grandmother."

She smiled at that, he was right, at the opening night feast he had danced with her whenever she wished, only stopping to dance with his grandmother. When he had won the melee and she saw him take her favor and tie it to his arm she had felt almost breathless, all the eyes in the grounds were on her and all she could see was his dark ones. He had whispered in her ear when dancing, told her that he had carried it close to his heart and it had helped him win, so tying it to his arm was the least he could do.

But it was the kiss they had shared later that night that she kept going back to, her uncle had been speaking to her mother, Tommen to her grandfather and when Daemon saw them he moved her to the door, and then they were alone on the balcony. The white wolf standing guard and keeping anyone from joining them, he stood facing her and she felt his eyes on her lips, drawing her own to his, then as he finally leaned in and kissed her it felt like time stood still. The world around them just disappeared and both of them looked at each other when they broke away, their eyes telling them that they'd each felt the same.

"You're doing it again." Tommen chuckled.

"What?"

"Drifting off and dreaming of Daemon Targaryen."

"No I'm not."

"Cella, you are." Tommen giggled and so did she.

She slept well that night and by the time they made it to the grounds the first tilt was taking place, there were sixteen men left and she was torn who to cheer for, her uncle, her brother, Daemon, she hoped they'd all make it and not face each other. In the end Tommen fell first and she was glad to see her brother unhurt, that it was Ser Loras who beat him wasn't lost on either of them, and she wondered had Aegon put him up to it.

Ser Brynden bear Ser Arys in five tilts, much to the crowds annoyance and she watched Jaime beat Lord Beric in two tilts and then Ser Barristan beat Thoros of Myr, Daemon watching on and making sure his friend was well. Ser Arthur beat Lord Bryce Caron and made it look easy, unhorsing the man in the first tilt. Sandor Clegane beat Ser Lyle Crakehall in four titlts the sounds of the impact of their lances far louder than any so far.

Then Prince Oberyn rode out against a man from the Reach and as Ser Baelor rode towards him she could hear the hushed voices as the crowd attempted to sneak looks at the Tyrells. In the end though there was nothing to be fearful of and after breaking four lances, Oberyn unhorsed the heir to Oldtown who took the loss far better than she expected.

Daemon was up next and his opponent was Ser Balon Swann, the joust went seven tilts, neither able to get the better of each other. As the King looked ready to make a decision they rode once more and this time Daemon moved in his saddle as the lance came toward him, forcing Balon to miss. Daemon's lance was luckier though and he hit clean unhorsing the man, she cheered as loudly as the crowd did at the prince's victory.

If the crowd was on edge during Oberyn's last match, when this one was announced it was even more so, she looked to see both Lady Olenna and Lady Margaery look on nervously as Ser Loras lined up to face the viper. Both men missed their strikes on the first and second tilt, Loras was almost unhorsed to loud gasps on the third, but he soon righted himself to relieved sighs. She was joined by Tommen for the fourth and they watched as Oberyn flew from his horse, Tommen looking up to see a smiling Margaery cheering for her brother.

"I think the roses enjoyed that one." Tyrion said from above them in the stands and Myrcella laughed knowing that was the truth.

Up next was Sandor versus Jaime and she looked on eagerly, the first two were shared as was the third and fourth, but the strike her uncle caught him with on the fifth was just incredible, Sandor didn't stand a chance and thankfully fell favorably. Her uncle raised his helm, smiled and then rode off, leaving her, her mother, Tommen and Tyrion cheering wildly, her grandfather sitting with a smile on his face.

"That was incredible, did you see how he caught him, it was perfect, it's Jaime's tourney no doubt." Tommen said and she felt he may be right.

Ser Barristan faced Ser Brynden, the two oldest men in the field, though you'd not know it given how they rode. Six tilts, shared equally, three strikes each, the seventh a win for Barristan and Tommen began to change his tune.

"I don't know if there is anyone who can unhorse him, he's just too good."

Not that she was listening as Ser Arthur faced Daemon next, she watched as the two of them rode out together, side by side both of them laughing and joking with each other. The ride began and as they raced down towards each other she saw the moment Daemon lost, his lance was just a bit too low and it glanced harmlessly off Arthur's shield. Arthur's was one of the truest strikes she ever seen, Daemon wasn't just unhorsed, he flew through the air, landing almost twenty feet back.

She like most of the crowd jumped to their feet, the King, the queen, his sister and aunt, his grandmother all of them looking on as Ser Arthur jumped and ran to the immobile Daemon, it took a few moments until they heard it, the crowd so silent it carried around the grounds. They were laughing, they were actually laughing and as Ser Arthur helped the prince to his feet he turned to look to the crowd.

"It seems his grace now calls it one to each of us and says we must in the future have a deciding match, he suggests something less physical though, embroidery I think it was." Arthur said as the crowd laughed.

She too was laughing as they left the grounds, while upset he'd lost, she was glad he was well enough to jape and before she knew it he was sitting beside her as the semi finals were ready to take place.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like I've been knocked from a horse and landed on the ground really hard." he said with a smirk.

"You were."

"You mean that wasn't just a terrible dream." he chuckled and she hit him on the shoulder.

"Ouch, in pain her remember." he said still laughing.

"You rode well."

"Not well enough, it seems I need to practice more if I intend to crown you queen of love and beauty."

"So it was me you intended to crown then?" she asked eyebrow raised.

"Of course, I'd not crown another." he said looking directly at her.

Had Tommen not coughed right then she'd have no doubt kissed him, but the first semi final was to begin, her uncle against Ser Loras. She turned to Daemon to ask who he thought would win, but Tommen beat her to it.

"My prince, who's your pick?"

"Your uncle will take this, Loras is good, Ser Jaime is far better."

So it proved to be true as her uncle took it in six, even if Loras had taken four of the strikes with his lance, they had all bee good hits, but it was like her uncle was allowing them, as if he was laying a trap. The sixth tilt proved that to be the case as Loras's strike aimed for where her uncle was, but stuck air, Jaime's however was true and Loras fell. It was to be Arthur against Barristan next and Daemon moved to the edge of his seat this one being the one which interested him the most.

"This one?" Tommen said and she glared at him for not using Daemon's title "My prince, forgive me." her brother said and she watched as he just nodded it off.

"On this one, I've no idea."

Arthur rode well and they shared the strikes, but in the end it was the Bold who prevailed, five tilts was what it took and Arthur fell and was up on his feet japing with his brother before walking from the field. It took a few minutes for the final to be set up, when it was ready she looked on eagerly, cheering her uncle on. Daemon almost made her annoyed with him when he began to cheer for Ser Barristan, but then she remembered he was the knight he knew best.

The lances broke on the first tilt, her uncle hit the shield hard on the second, and then Barristan caught him on the third. Finally on the fourth the match was decided, both horses raced down toward each other moving so fast, but Barristan's was going a little faster than her uncles was, his lance struck as Jaime was trying to maneuver his own. The lance caught him and he stumbled, tried to hold on, and for a horrifying second she thought his leg was going to get caught in the stirrups, she instinctively grabbed Daemon's hand, only to see her uncle fall.

She waited until he rose and then breathed a sigh of relief, upset he had lost, but glad he was unharmed, Ser Barristan nodded to him and took the garland, riding to Daemon's grandmother he offered it to her.

"My queen, I would name you the queen of love and beauty." he said and she saw Daemon smile fully at the sight.

He turned to her and looked at her, before leaning in close to whisper in her ear.

"Seeing what it means to win, what it looks like, now I'm even more determined to crown you my queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next, the feast brings some interesting conversations and Daemon meets a Riverland legend. The net closes on an assassin and Rhaella learns more of Daemon's past as some faces from his past arrive.
> 
> My timing in updating, may be a little off for the next week or so, the updates will continue but like this one, may be up just a little later.


	10. I Came to Feast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The net closes in on the assassin as the feast takes place, Rhaella gets to know Myrcella and speaks to Tywin. Daemon meets some old friends and a Riverlands legend.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Thoros.**

Getting ready for a feast was the last thing he wished to do, but he and the prince would be heading there soon, and so the prince sat laughing as he had his beard trimmed and his hair cut. Thoros had perhaps let himself go some since he came to Kings Landing, but still he hated this, the prince, on the other hand was enjoying every second of it.

"Really, you're going to sit there laughing at me?" Thoros said as the girl trimmed his beard.

"Of course, what you think I don't remember you doing the same." Daemon said.

"When did I ever laugh at you?" he asked.

"Volantis, Norvos, Bravos, should I go on?"

"Well they were different."

"They were?" Daemon asked.

"They were, you looked ridiculous." he said laughing as the prince joined in.

"Marel, take some more from the top will you?" Daemon said with a grin.

"Daemon." he said and then both he and the prince laughed again.

The girl finished his hair and beard and then he waited for Daemon to sit down for his own, unsurprisingly though the prince didn't bother, he loved his hair far too much for him to have it trimmed. Once ready they went back to the prince's room to wait, it would be another hour at least until they needed to head to the feast, longer for the prince really.

They found Daemon's grandmother and her knight waiting for them, both of them immaculately dressed and while Rhaella gave him a look which suggested she was pleased with his effort, she looked at Daemon and shook her head.

"I thought you were having a haircut?" she said to her grandson.

"I did." Daemon said in return.

"When?"

"A year ago I think." he said and Rhaella just laughed messing his hair up.

Thoros enjoyed seeing how carefree his prince was around his grandmother, around her and the Lannister girl he was a different person, with Ser Barristan and Ser Arthur too. When he was with others though he was far more stiff, far more ill at ease, knowing him for as long as he did, he'd been more than able to judge the prince's moods, and he much preferred to see him happy.

"Thoros can you give me a few moments with my grandson." Rhaella said and he nodded heading out to the hall.

Ser Barristan was standing guard looking at him as he walked from the room, the knight had been finding it hard to share guarding duties with him. But the prince had insisted that having both Thoros and Barristan with him every minute was too much. That while he'd accept it when needed, for small trips around the keep it was unnecessary.

"Ser Barristan." he said walking to stand beside the knight.

"Thoros." the knight replied with a nod.

"Perhaps we should spar sometime Ser." he said and Barristan looked at him oddly.

"Why would we do that?"

"To show you that I too can protect the prince."

"I have no doubt of that Thoros, nor in your desire to do so."

"Then what is it you find so objectionable to me guarding him?" he asked genuinely curious.

"You are not of the Kingsguard, it is our duty to protect the royal family, our sworn oath and while you may have your own reason for protecting the prince, you have not sworn that oath."

"You wish me to swear to give my life for his, you think I've not already sworn such a thing?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"No, as I said I know you'd protect him and give your life for his, but you don't carry the white cloak, having you guard him is not the same as having a Kingsguard with him."

It took him a moment to realize what it was that Barristan was getting at, it was the image, the sight of a white cloak following after the prince, the idea that he was protected because he was a prince, more so than who protected him.

"Ser Barristan, someone tried to kill our prince while both of us were right by his side, the order you serve offers no more protection to him than you or I do as men."

The knight looked at him, weighing his words in his mind before nodding and then speaking once again.

"You have the right of it Thoros, on this I can agree, the prince's safety is all I care about, as do you. I believe we are in agreement that whatever needs to be done to ensure that, must be done."

"We are Ser."

"Barristan." the knight said with a smile "Perhaps on the morrow we can spar together, it would do us both good to keep on our toes."

"I'd like that Barristan."

He was just about to say something else when the servant came running to tell them the royal family was ready to make their entrance. When Daemon and his grandmother came out with Ser Bonifer, the prince nodded to him and he made his way to the hall for the feast, finding it already quite full. He looked around the room, trying to see if there were any threats, not that anyone would be stupid enough to try anything here, but just in case.

The table he ended up concentrating most on was the table where Daemon's brother's friends sat, each of them had already tried to do something to the prince since he'd gotten here, except for two. The Dornish prince he was surprised to see sitting at the table, he had expected him to be at the High Table with his family, as for the Iron Born, he had more motive than any.

"His grace King Rhaegar and her grace Queen Elia." the herald said as the king and queen entered and people rose to their feet.

Thoros though didn't look to the entering royals, not even when his own prince's name was spoken, instead he watched the Dornish prince and the Iron Born even more closely. The prince had a look of contempt on his face when Daemon's name was mentioned, something that he found annoyed him immensely, but it was the look on Greyjoy's face that kept his attention focused on him.

He moved closer, trying to get a clearer look, trying to blend into the shadows, but a voice called him and gave him away and he'd have cursed only for whose voice it was. His prince would be glad to see her here, he was, but how she had gotten here, when she had come, he knew not.

"Thoros." Melisandre said and he smiled at his fellow servant of R'hllor.

"Melisandre, it's good to see you again, though it is a surprise, what brings you here?"

"Our prince, Thoros, our prince." she said and he saw her look to the high table where Daemon sat.

**Myrcella.**

Seeing Aegon walk in with Margaery Tyrell she felt a little put-out, Daemon had told her that they were entering as a family tonight and she worried now he had just not wished her to join him. Though given the look he was given his brother as he entered with his grandmother, it seemed far more likely that Daemon was caught by surprise too. She took her seat at her table when the royal family sat, Tommen sitting beside her, his own eyes like hers drawn to the high table.

"It looks like my niece and nephew both wish to be elsewhere." Tyrion said his smirk annoying her.

"No perhaps it's just we wish our uncle was elsewhere." she said and her uncle laughed.

"Would that I could Myrcella, would that I could, but father wishes us all here." Tyrion said looking back toward her grandfather who sat at the head of their table with her mother and other uncle to either side of him.

Before she had a chance to say anything else the first dish arrived, sent down from the high table, as winner of the Melee, Daemon rather than the king had gotten to choose who was to be rewarded first. The fact he had chosen her family wasn't lost on anyone in the room and she saw her grandfather's polite nod for what it really was, a proud bow of the lion's head.

She looked to where Daemon was sitting seeing the smile on his face that appeared when he caught her eye, making her own appear almost simultaneously, she nodded gracefully and turned to eat. Placing the meat on her plate she tried to ignore the smug look her uncle was giving her, along with the way her mother smiled, though she knew her own smile was still on her face.

By the time dessert came she was quite full, she nibbled rather than ate the peach pie and hoped there would be a break before the dancing began, which thankfully there was. Seeing Daemon get up from his seat, she felt herself almost move from her own to go meet him, only to look on disappointedly as he walked over to a beautiful lady wearing red.

He greeted her warmly, friendly, the hug they shared far too close she thought, who was this woman? And how did she know her prince?. She was about to go over and speak to them both when her uncle noticed where she was looking and the look on her face.

"Another red priest. Or is it priestess?" Tyrion said and she looked at him to find out more.

"You think she's like Thoros?" she asked and he nodded.

"Look at the High Septon." Tyrion said directing her to where the fat man was sitting.

The leader of the faith was sitting staring at Daemon, Thoros, and the woman in red with a look of utter disgust on his face, making it clear, if it wasn't already, that this woman was certainly a red priestess. Myrcella found herself relaxing at that, at knowing she was more like Thoros, than some former lover of Daemon's come to claim him back.

She found herself watching her and Daemon's interaction more closely now and while they were friendly, they weren't flirtatious and more than once she caught Daemon looking over to where she sat. After a few more moments, Thoros and the red woman walked and took a seat while Daemon headed in her direction, only once again to be stopped in his tracks, this time by the Blackfish of all people.

In the end the music started up and still, Daemon hadn't come to speak to her, she looked around the room and couldn't find him, then her brother leaned in and asked her to dance.

"Cella dance with me." Tommen said his voice urgent.

"Why, I'm not in the mood." she said.

"Cella." he said his voice softer now and she nodded, rising to her feet as he led her to the dance floor.

She noticed then that Theon Greyjoy had been heading towards her table, had he intended to ask her to dance? Was he that stupid? Or had Aegon put him up to it?. She wasn't sure, but her brother had saved her from an awkward refusal. Tommen was a very good dancer, his time with her uncle on the sparring field had made his movements far more nimble than the awkward chubby boy he once had been.

"She's looking." she said with a giggle as her brother's face reddened.

"Who?" he said trying to act nonchalant.

"You know who." she said.

"Is he?" he asked and for a second she thought he meant Aegon who was sitting speaking to someone while ignoring Margaery beside him.

"Who?" she said knowing it was Daemon he actually meant.

"You know who Cella." he said with a grin.

Before she could answer she saw her brother's smile grow even wider, she looked back to the table to see Margaery still sitting there and she was about to ask him why he was so happy, when she heard the voice behind her.

"May I." Daemon said.

"Of course my prince." Tommen said turning her around to face the prince.

"My lady would you honor me with a dance."

"Very well." she said a small smirk on her face.

He held her far closer than Tommen did and she almost melted into his arms as they began to move, like Tommen he was very nimble on his feet and she felt all men should spar more if it made them dance this well.

"I'm sorry for my delay in asking you to dance, it seems I've become quite popular all of a sudden." he chuckled as he looked in her eyes.

"As I saw." she said noticing the red woman sitting with Thoros.

It took Daemon a moment to see where she was looking and when he did he smiled fuller, turning her so she faced the woman.

"Lady Melisandre, a red priestess from the temple at Volantis, a friend of mine for many years and like Thoros someone I trust implicitly." he said and she looked to him.

"Why?"

"Like Thoros she's earned my trust and respect, she's been like a mother to me for many years." he said and Myrcella felt her relief even more fully than before.

"A mother?" she asked.

"Yes, wait, you thought." he said looking at her as she looked away "Myrcella look at me." he said and she did her eyes meeting his "I am not my brother, nor would I ever wish to be." he said and she smiled fully then.

"I know."

They danced for a few more dances, before making their way back to her table, her uncle and mother were still dancing on the floor, while her grandfather was gone from the table. So it was just her, Tyrion and Tommen along with Prince Daemon who sat there, Daemon waved over Thoros and Melisandre and both came to sit at the table across from them.

"Lord Tyrion, Lord Tommen, may I present Thoros of Myr and Lady Melisandre." Daemon said before turning to her "Thoros, Mel, this is Myrcella, she's a very good friend of mine." he said as his hand took her own.

**Bonifer.**

He stood in the corner, rather than go sit with the queen, not that it was not what he wished to do, but more he was working tonight. He searched the room to see who was reacting to who, to see who looked at Daemon which way. When he had arrived he had taken his place and watched as the royal family were announced, he had seen Prince Quentyn's look and how Theon Greyjoy had glared at Daemon.

Over the course of the night, he had spent time looking at both of them and at others, Aegon and Jon Connington both stared constantly at Daemon, as did Oberyn and his daughters. There were many others too who watched him, but none did so as blatantly or as angrily as Theon Greyjoy. So much so that Bonifer initially dismissed it, thinking no one could be that stupid, before finding himself looking more and more at the Iron Born.

He found himself moving forward when he saw the Red Woman approach Daemon, only to see the smile on the prince's face, then when he saw Theon move toward Myrcella he knew. It was him, it had to be, he needed the hundred to pay closer attention to the Iron Born, looking around the room he saw Ser Jareth sitting at the table with some men from the Reach, Ser Ivar sitting with the Dornish.

He waited until they caught his eye and drew their attention to Theon, seeing them both nod he looked to see his queen staring at him and so he smiled at her, before walking towards her.

"My queen a dance?" he asked and she raised her eyebrow at his forwardness.

"Of course Ser."

They moved to the middle of the floor and began to dance, his queen resting her head on his shoulder, he leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"I think we have him." he said and felt her smile.

"If so I wish to see him before he's dealt with."

"Of course my queen."

Once the dance was finished he nodded to Jareth and made his way to the alcove where they'd meet, passing one of Varys's little birds on the way, the child ran when he saw him, knowing better than to attempt to spy on him. Bonifer smiled sadly, it had bothered him for years how Varys treated those he used, but his queen had refused him permission to do anything about it.

"Bon." Jareth said walking up to him.

"The Iron Born Jareth, take him tonight."

"Are you sure it was him?"

"I am."

"Usual place?"

"At first, but our queen wishes to see him before we deal with him." Bonifer said and Jareth nodded.

"It'll be done." Jareth said

"I am but one in a hundred." Bonifer said placing his hand on his chest.

"As am I." Jareth said repeating the gesture.

He waited alone for a few moments before turning to head back into the hall, as he began to walk he smelled the perfume and sighed yet again.

"What do you want eunuch?" he said his voice full of disdain.

"I was just passing by Ser Bonifer, seeing one of my little birds in distress, I assumed you'd be nearby." Varys said softly.

"I told you before, your spies keep away from me and my men and we have no issue, you send them to me and well." He said with a chuckle before turning to look the eunuch in the eye "Would the world really miss you if you were gone." the gulp the eunuch made satisfying for now.

"We both know it would not Ser, however, you are not the only one with a job to do, the king wishes the news of his son's attacker as much as her grace does."

"Then you can tell him after the feast who it was, I'm sure by then the problem will be dealt with." Bonifer said as he began walking away.

"The prince is keeping some interesting company don't you think, one red priest is not much to speak about, but two, one of them straight from the temple in Volantis, people will speak Ser, even if my little birds do not." Varys tittered as he turned and walked off in the other direction.

Bonifer had been so intent on the Iron Born he had forgotten about the red priestess, despite his hatred for the man and everything he stood for, the eunuch was right. Daemon being friendly with Thoros could be explained and accepted, him being friendly with a red priestess too, no, that would cause problems. He began to walk more quickly when he was approached by one of his men.

"Ser Laurence?" he said surprised to see the Valeman here.

"Bon, I think you need to come with me to the docks." Laurence said his voice shakier than it usually was.

"Why?"

"A ship Bon, from Essos, unsullied a century of them, along with some Westeros men, it's most strange."

"It is. Go I'll follow, I need to let Jareth and Ivar know I'll be late."

"I'll speak to them Bon, perhaps it's for the best if you see this for yourself."

He didn't wait any longer, making his way to the gates of the keep and quickly walking to the docks, he was joined on the way by some of his men, a half dozen with him by the time he arrived. The ship was large and impressive, the unsullied stood on the deck, all in formation and it was a worrying sight, though seeing a face he recognized surprised him.

"Ser Davos?" he said walking to the onion knight.

"Ser Bonifer, it's good to see you hale and hearty." Davos said smiling.

"You too Ser, though I'm surprised to see you in such company." he said looking at the unsullied.

"Our prince attracts trouble Ser Bonifer, I've found it best to be prepared for that eventuality."

"Prince?" he asked though he knew who Davos spoke of, it could only be Daemon after all.

"Prince Daemon, he is here is he not?"

"He is, you are with him?" he asked looking as a tall fair-haired Westerosi spoke to the leader of the unsullied.

"To the death Ser." Davos said and Bonifer felt a chill run up his spine at the words.

He was about to ask more questions when he heard the roar, the dragon flying over the ships and toward the Red Keep, his men behind him instinctively ducked, but those on the ship and Ser Davos did not.

"As I said Ser, our prince attracts trouble." Davos said though the smile on his face seemed anything but worried.

**Rhaella.**

After dancing with Bonifer she looked to see her grandson had resumed his dancing with Myrcella, the two laughing and having fun and she felt happy for them both, looking around she saw she wasn't the only one who felt so. The girl's mother and uncle were dancing close by, Cersei and Jaime both taking time to look over her grandson and Myrcella. But it was the man standing in the corner who drew her attention, Tywin Lannister was perhaps the happiest man in the ballroom at that point.

She moved towards the old lion, watching as the eyes in the room turned to see her, Daemon had already shown his own favor to the Lannisters, for her to do so publicly would send a clear message, one she wished to be heard. Her dealings with Tywin were rare, they had never really gotten along, Aerys jealousy of his former hand extended to her being close to him too.

Rhaella though had found a confidante in Joanna, a friend, through her she had seen that despite his outward appearance, despite his reputation which he valued, Tywin cared for family over everything. He wished for a legacy, for his name to be respected, feared even, but for Joanna he wished for their children to be happy first and foremost. Rhaella could relate to that, it had been all she had wished for her own, it had been her guiding light for all of her life, and with Daemon it had been her entire purpose.

"Your Grace." Tywin said when she approached, his head bowed.

"Lord Tywin, it is good to see you once again."

"You too your grace, would you join me for a drink?" he asked and she nodded as he looked to a servant who brought them some wine.

The walked together to his table, Tyrion on seeing them walk towards him, got to his feet, bowed and then quickly moved away, leaving them alone as Tywin held her seat for her. As she sipped her wine she looked to the floor to see Daemon and Myrcella dancing even closer now, her grandson whispering in the girl's ear making her giggle, turning back she saw Tywin too starting at them both.

"They look good together do they not?" he said and she smiled.

"They do, they seem to like each other too."

"A welcome surprise." Tywin said a small smirk on his face.

"A match would please you then?" she said knowing the answer.

"It would, it was what she wished." he said his eyes looking off into the distance somewhere before he turned back to face her.

"As did I." she said.

"Did?" he asked looking at her.

"Do." she said with a smile which he surprisingly matched.

"Will his grace allow it?"

"That's the wrong question Tywin." she said and he looked at her confused "Would Daemon allow for any other match is what you should be wondering."

He looked at her then, before looking to the floor once more, watching as Daemon and Myrcella stopped dancing and walked towards them. Her grandson while not holding the girl's hand or anything was walking so close to her he may as well have done so. Seeing the two of them there speaking to each other she saw Daemon look at her inquisitively, but it was the look on Myrcella's face which she found more interesting.

"Grandmother, my lord." Daemon said holding the chair out for Myrcella to sit down.

"I was wondering if you and I could speak Lady Myrcella." she said and Daemon's head turned to her, his posture stiff, though he relaxed when he saw her smile.

"Of course your grace, I'd be honored."

"Now why don't you two men run along, while Lady Myrcella and I get to know each other better." she said and almost giggled at both the putout look on Daemon's face and with how quickly Tywin ushered her grandson away.

She saw the girl's nervousness not a moment later, reaching out to touch the glass in front of her, lifting it and then putting it back down immediately, before lifting it again. The swallow she took of the wine was rushed and hurried and showed just how worried she was about the conversation to come, which actually made Rhaella feel better, if she was worried, then it meant she cared, which was good to know.

"Your grandmother and I were close friends, did you know?" she said breaking the ice between them.

"I did not your grace, I mean I knew you both knew each other, but not that you were close." Myrcella said correcting herself mid-sentence.

"She was a great woman and we live in a world which is poorer for her loss." she said softly "You remind me of her a little."

"I do?" Myrcella said surprised.

"You look more like her than your mother does, though there are similarities there too, I wonder if it's just your looks you've taken from her?" she said looking at her in the eye.

"I don't know your grace, my memories of my grandmother are distant I'm sorry to say." Myrcella said sadly.

Rhaella looked at her even closer now, it was time to take a different tack she felt, she hoped the girl would understand.

"My grandson is the most precious thing in the world to me Lady Myrcella. I thought him lost and now that's he's back I'd have him stay."

"As would I, your grace." Myrcella said.

"But for him to say would mean marriage and marriage is about many things." she said and Myrcella wisely chose not to say anything "The most important of them is that he marries the right girl, would you not agree?"

"I think him being happy is more important your grace." Myrcella said determinedly.

"You believe you could make him happy?"

"I hope I could." the girl said wistfully.

"I am afraid I do not believe, nor hope you could." she said and the look Myrcella gave her was pure Joanna.

"You think me unworthy your grace?"

"I do." she said and saw the girl deflate and then almost in the same moment rise again.

"Then perhaps it's just as well you don't get to decide who Daemon marries, your grace."

Rhaella inwardly smirked, good the girl had a backbone, that would be needed.

"I do not, though my word carries weight, his father does, however, get to decide and I'm afraid it can never be my lady, you and my grandson will not be allowed to wed." she said and Myrcella looked at her, then to the high table where she managed to catch Rhaegar watching them intently.

"You say you care for your grandson your grace, yet you would force him into a marriage against his will, with someone he doesn't care for. I find it hard to believe you and my grandmother were friends, were she here today, I have no doubt you would not be." Myrcella stood up and went to walk away from the table.

"As I said, Just like your grandmother, please Myrcella sit. I would very much like to know you better, we may be family one day after all." Rhaella said her smile catching the girl by surprise.

"Your grace?" she asked confusedly as she took her seat.

"I love my grandson very much, do you not think I'd insist on knowing if the girl he was showing an interest in felt the same way?".

"You were testing me?" Myrcella asked her voice somewhere between anger and surprise.

"You passed." she said and saw the girl relax before she smiled.

She spoke to Myrcella then about her childhood, her family, about her brother's, both of them, even about her uncles and mother. The girl was clever, very much so, her grandmother's and grandfather's influences clear, even if she hadn't known Joanna long. She was fiercely protective of her younger brother and while she never said it, was clearly not so about her older one.

When it came to her mother and uncles, she found to her surprise that it was Tyrion she was closest to, she and her mother were close, but she seemed to almost have been taken under Tyrion's wing somewhat. When she brought up her other grandson the girl was circumspect, but it was clear she didn't think much of Aegon, by the time Daemon and Tywin came back, she felt more sure than ever this was the right girl for her grandson.

"Grandmother, Myrcella." Daemon said smiling at her and looking to Myrcella who smiled back at him making him relax.

"Are you not going to ask me to dance grandson?" she said teasingly.

"Of course, I would be honored to dance with you." he said holding out his hand.

As he led her to the middle of the floor, she saw Tywin, Tyrion and Cersei soon take their seats, all of them asking Myrcella about what she had spoken to her of no doubt. Daemon noticed it too and looked at her, only to receive a smile in return, as the music began to play.

"Grandmother?" he said.

"I just wished to get to know the girl better Daemon, to see if I liked her." she said and felt his shoulders tense.

"And did you?".

"Hmmm, did I." she said and felt him tense even more.

"Grandmother?" he said a little more agitatedly.

"Patience is a virtue you know."

"Grandmother."

"Yes I liked her, she's a very nice girl, now are you happy?" she said and the smile on her grandson's face and the kiss he placed on her cheek answered the question for her.

They danced for a few more minutes and she looked around the room, Bonifer was gone and there was no sign of the other men of the hundred who had been there earlier. She looked around again, trying to see who else was missing, had they taken him already? Was that why they'd left? She found to her annoyance she couldn't tell who it may have been, instead, her eyes were drawn to Thoros and the woman he was speaking to.

"Who is that woman?" she asked and saw Daemon look to her.

"Lady Melisandre, she's from Volantis, a friend grandmother, a good one."

"People will speak Daemon, one red priest is one thing, two is a much different matter."

"They can speak all they want, I don't question their gods, they don't get the right to question mine." Daemon said and she looked at him to see him glaring at the High Septon.

"Without the faith on our side, we have problems Daemon."

"It's not my faith Grandmother, nor my gods. Where were the seven when I needed them? It wasn't them who came to my aid, it wasn't them who helped me survive." he said shaking his head.

"You follow their god?" she asked worriedly.

"R'hllor is my god too grandmother, I am his chosen remember."

"I understand that, but he chose you, I didn't know you chose him back." she said.

"When the night is at its darkest, when the terrors which are trapped there are ready to break free, it won't be the seven, nor the drowned god or the many-faced god who'll save us, grandmother. It'll be R'hllor, it's what it is and he asks no more of me than to put my faith in him as he has in me." he said and she knew she needed to speak more on this.

The roar which came next though was loud and close by and Daemon's face got a surprised and shocked look on it.

"Lyanax, I have to go." he said running to the doors.

**Daemon.**

He ran from the ballroom to the balcony next door, Thoros and Melisandre following in his wake, he hadn't felt her in his head, hadn't known she was coming or why, only the roar had alerted him to his dragon's presence. Once it did though he reached out to her, one word playing in his mind over and over, NOW. That was it, no explanation, nothing more, just NOW.

"My prince?" Thoros asked worriedly and Daemon cursed the clothing he wore and his lack of arms.

"I don't know Thoros, I don't know." he said and both he and Melisandre looked at him.

A few minutes later they were joined by the rest of his family and others, his father, Elia, Aegon and Jon Connington, his grandmother and Myrcella both looking worried, as was Daenerys and Missandei who saw him and the others and gasped. When Barristan, Arthur and the other knights arrived they were soon joined by Oberyn and his daughters, Rhaenys and Viserys followed not long after along with Tywin and the rest of the Lannisters.

Pretty soon the balcony was full and he was kneeling down and reaching out to his dragon yet again, she had flown over the docks and was heading towards them, not flying as fast as she could so he could do what was needed.

"Thoros, my swords." he said and the priest was gone in a moment racing off through the keep towards his room.

"Your armor my prince?" Melisandre said and he shook his head, he didn't have the time.

"Daemon?" his grandmother asked his father moving with her towards him.

"I need to go, I don't know why, but I'll be back as quick as I can." he closed his eyes and saw it then, the wall, the ice, the castle, he heard her voice clearer now and spoke the name his dragon was sending him "Aemon."

"What?" his father said.

"Aemon Targaryen, he's at the wall, it's him, I need to see him." Daemon said and his father and grandmother looked at him and then each other.

"There's a Targaryen at the wall." he heard someone say and he didn't have time to answer or explain.

Lyanax was there, she flew closer and he could see her eyes looking at him, see how eager she was they were on their way. He heard Thoros's footsteps, turned to whisper in Melisandre's ear and nodded to Myrcella and his grandmother.

"My prince." Thoros said and handed him the blades as Lyanax flew closer and then slowed more as she flew below the balcony.

He ran and jumped on the wall, taking the step he turned in the air as he fell, he didn't hear the gasps or the cries behind him, only felt himself fall for a moment before he hit the scales, Lyanax arching herself so he landed flat. She was already turning, already flying aways from the keep as he moved into a more comfortable position, he fixed his swords to his back as they flew over the walls of Kings Landing, and then leaned down closer to his dragon's back as they headed north.

The night had been strange and full of surprises enough without his dragon coming to see him, she had been spending her time between Valyria and Dragonstone, eating and drinking on the move as he had taught her. Something she was about to do now again as they flew over the Riverlands, the aurochs not standing a chance against the flames. As Lyanax ate and then drank, Daemon lay down on her back, closing his eyes and trying to connect with her, only for the night's event's to force him to lose focus.

_**Earlier that night.** _

_She looked beautiful he thought, her dress more gold then crimson making her hair and eyes stand out even more. Her smile made him wish to just hold her tight, being stuck at the table and watching on as Aegon ignored Margaery, as his grandmother made small talk, he longed to be elsewhere. Thoros was moving around the room, Myrcella sitting with her family, he wished to be there, with her, instead of here._

_Finally, when the meal was done he had his chance, he smiled as he walked towards her and then was shocked when he saw who Thoros was with, When? How? Why was she here? He had not expected to see her so soon, not until he had returned and it both made him happy she was here and worried also._

" _My prince." Melisandre said._

" _Melisandre, it's good to see you." he said kissing her cheek and hugging her._

" _You too my prince."_

" _Why?" he said and she smiled pointing to her ruby on her chest._

" _It was the time my prince, I received a vision in the flames, I was to come and be here by your side, so here I've come."_

" _Was there anything else?"_

" _I won't be the only one, my prince, there are more arriving, Ser Davos, Asher, some of the unsullied and Grey Worm." she said surprising him._

" _R'hllor sent them?"_

" _I believe so my prince. Though why now I know not."_

" _Will you consult the flames, both of you." he asked and the nodded._

" _Will you, my prince?" Thoros asked and he said he would before telling them he wished to speak to Myrcella._

_He found yet again that he didn't make it to see her, this time the man who stopped him was unknown to him, personally, at least, he knew who the man was and his reputation. The Blackfish despite what the Tully's had done, bore none of the blame, none of the shame, to people like Barristan, Arthur, even to his grandmother who hated Hoster Tully with a passion, he was someone who was respected._

_To him, he was a famous knight and that alone earned him some respect, that his own heroes thought well of him earned him some more. He could also no more be blamed for his brother's actions than Daemon could be for Aegon's, that he never complained of the way people looked at or spoke of him, earned the rest of the respect he had for the man._

" _My prince." The Blackfish said._

" _Ser Brynden, an honor." he said genuinely._

" _Given what I've heard you did for my niece my prince, it is I who is honored to meet you."_

" _She is my aunt Ser, my kin, I did what any man would, what you no doubt would have if you were in my position."_

" _Aye, that I would have, though you went against your family's wishes my prince, for that you have my thanks too."_

" _I did what was right Ser, that is all, your own words are Family, Duty, Honor is that not so?"_

" _It is."_

" _Well then, in this case, I lived up to them as best I could." Daemon said and the Blackfish laughed._

" _Perhaps we can speak again my prince, it's rare in this city I see someone who I'd gladly call my kin."_

" _I would be honored Ser, you'll be here for some time?"_

" _Some yes my prince." The Blackfish said before leaving. Finally giving him a chance to go to Myrcella._

_When he did get to dance and speak with Myrcella and after reassuring her who Melisandre was, and feeling a slight bit of relief that she was jealous of her, his night had gotten better. They had spoken to Tyrion and he introduced her to Melisandre and Thoros and then they had danced some more. He had been surprised to see his grandmother speak to Tywin and he and Myrcella went to see what was being said. Though once there his grandmother basically dismissed him and decided to speak to Myrcella alone, leaving him and Tywin to share an uncomfortable conversation._

_Not for any particular reason other than neither of them was the best at small talk and here in this place anything else would be picked up by someone, that and both their attentions were more on the conversation happening at the table some distance away. Daemon knew what they were speaking of and he hoped Myrcella wasn't too nervous, his grandmother could be intimidating when she wished to be. Though in the end, it seemed to be all for the best and whatever test his grandmother had given Myrcella, he was glad she had passed with flying colors.  
_

_**Now.** _

He woke up having dozed for far longer than he should have, they were airborne again and he felt the chill in the air knowing he was entering the North, he was glad of it as it would keep him awake. He tried to shake off the memories of the night he had been going through in his head, though something was telling him that he missed something, that there was something there he needed to know.

So he refocused again, replaying the events in his head once more and then he saw it, saw what it was he missed and he cursed himself and where he was now, because of it. Theon Greyjoy, it had been Theon Greyjoy who had tried to kill him, he should have guessed, should have realized, he was the first one he should have looked at. Not that he could do anything about it now, he was the hundred's prey now, which meant he'd not get the chance to make the man pay.

"Damn it." he shouted as loudly as he could, Lyanax's laughter resonating in his ears "Really you're going to laugh, if it wasn't for you I'd have been able to kill him myself."

" _You think this a pleasure ride father, you think I wish to be here, I was in my home, happy and content, rested and full, I had to fly, I had no choice." Lyanax said._

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, why?"

" _We don't have much time father, not much at all." Lyanax said._

He said nothing more, just accepted his dragon's word for it, flying over the Neck and onward, it took them almost a full day and night to reach the wall from when he'd woken. Seeing it in front of him it was like nothing he'd ever imagined, he'd seen images of it in books, glimpses of it in visions, but this, seeing it standing in front of him, this was different. He climbed down off Lyanax when she landed outside Castle Black, surprised when she didn't take to the sky yet again, though she was tired no doubt.

"Who goes there?" he heard the voice call out as he walked to the gate, the man's fear at the sight of a dragon clear.

"Prince Daemon Targaryen, here to see Maester Aemon."

"Open the gate." he heard the man shout and he walked inside.

Seeing the castle that lay in front of him, that this was the home the Nights Watch, this was where his uncle had spent his life, this rotten, falling down ruin at the edge of the world. They'd allowed a dragon to be here, in this. It made him angry, furious, disgusted, he'd been forgotten about, left to rot here, as if he was a common criminal, as if he was no one, when he was a dragon, perhaps one of the greatest of all of them.

"My prince, I'm glad you've come, but the raven's only just left, it's most strange." a large man wearing a bearskin cloak said.

"Maester Aemon, Ser?"

"Jeor Mormont, Lord Commander of the Night's Watch." the large man said "The Maester is in his quarters, it's almost time." he said sadly.

"Time?" he asked.

"He is dying my prince." Jeor said and Daemon looked to him to see the sadness was clear.

"Where?"

"Up the stairs to the left, Chett will show you the way." Jeor said and before he'd finished he was running up the stairs "My prince, My prince." he shouted after him but he was well away from him by then.

**Rhaella.**

With Daemon's departure, the feast pretty much winded down over the next hour or so, Myrcella looked to her and she went to her to tell her where Daemon had gone and that he'd no doubt return quickly. She also asked Thoros and Melisandre to eat with her on the morrow, she'd much to discuss with them. She was glad to see Bonifer waiting for her in the hall and was about to go speak to him when she saw Varys whispering in her son's ear.

"Mother could you and Ser Bonifer join us, you too Jon," her son said and she nodded walking into the small private room behind her son and the eunuch.

Once inside the room, she waited for Rhaegar to speak, though she felt Bonifer's hand on her back making her relax some.

"Tell them what you've told me Lord Varys." Rhaegar said.

"I believe Theon Greyjoy to be behind the attack on Prince Daemon." Varys said.

"What evidence do you have?" Jon Connington asked.

"He purchased some poison from a source in the city, the same poison that was on the arrow which was aimed at the prince. He was heard to threaten the Prince's life more than once and given the events in the Iron Islands, it makes sense that he would have a motive to do so."

"Not enough to convict." Arthur said.

"No, but enough to arrest, issue an arrest warrant immediately I want him brought to me Lord Varys, now." Rhaegar said and Varys shook his head.

"It seems he's disappeared, your grace."

"What?"

"He was seen leaving Chattya's and that's the last he's been spotted your grace, even my little birds do not know where he is."

"Your grace if Prince Daemon has taken the law into his own hands then this will be a problem." Jon Connington said.

"You dare accuse my grandson, Rooster. False witness against a prince of the realm is a traitorous offense, and since Daemon was here in this very hall all night surrounded by what, how many people were there here again?" Rhaella said angrily.

"A few hundred at least my queen." Bonifer said with a smirk.

"Yes a few hundred witnesses, it's clear this is a false statement, retract it now Rooster or I'll demand you be tried for your crime."

"My apologies your grace, I was not accusing the prince merely stating how it could look." Jon said and she glared at him.

"Next time you speak of my grandson badly, Rooster, I'll have your tongue, you can keep your damn pin as long as my son wishes it, but speak of Daemon again in such a way and it'll be the last words you ever crow." she said storming from the room.

Bonifer followed after her and they bypassed her rooms, walking straight from the family quarters to the main gate. She walked on with her knight behind her, Bonifer not saying a word and allowing her to calm herself down in her own time. She was torn over what to do with Connington, he had proved he was so far against Daemon that not only was he annoying her, he was becoming a danger to her grandson.

She had wanted to destroy the man, to tear down his reputation, to see him wallow in self pity, before then and only then, she'd send him to meet whatever god he believed in. But it was getting to the point where she didn't know if she could, didn't know if she should wait that long.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"You know where my queen." Bonifer said and she smiled, glad they had him.

"Was it difficult?"

"It may have been, except for, well you'll see when we get there." he said smiling which intrigued her.

The building was large and well protected, the home of the hundred had once been a Sept, but the High Septon's preferred far more luxury and so Bonifer had bought it for barely any coin. He and his men had turned it into both a refuge and their own place, men who had nothing left after the war had come and been looked after, some had gone on to work and lead good lives, others had passed here.

Entering she saw Ser Jareth and Ser Ivar, Ser Laurence and Ser Mark, more and more of the hundred as she passed, all in all over half the knights were here, where the others were only Bonifer knew. They lined the hall leading to the room and sitting outside she saw it and knew what Bonifer meant, the white wolf laying on the floor in front of the doorway.

"Ghost." she said and the wolf looked to her rising to his feet and walking over to lick her hand, she saw it then, the blood on his snout, the drops of it in his fur.

"Theon ran, it seems the wolf is even faster than my men, and twice as quiet." Bonifer said to laughs.

"How did the wolf know?" she said rubbing his fur and Bonifer just shrugged.

She entered the room to find the Iron Born tied to the wall, his leg bandaged and still bloody, he smirked at them until Ghost bared his teeth and then he tried to shrink back into his bonds.

"You tried to kill my grandson." she said.

"He killed my father, my brothers, he destroyed my people"

"Your people destroyed themselves, your father could have been brought here, he could have pleaded his case, but your brother's broke parley, your father wouldn't surrender and what is it you call it, oh yes the Iron price, well it's no match for the Dragon's now is it." she said and he looked at her.

"I demand trial by combat." he said and she laughed.

"Fine, I name Ghost as my champion." she said as rubbed the wolf's head and he bared his teeth again making Theon shrink back even more.

"You can't just kill me, I'm a Lord Paramount."

"You are nothing, not even as important as the dirt on my shoe, you tried to kill my grandson, you dared try to harm a dragon. We don't forgive Greyjoy, we don't forget, Fire and Blood are what you've reaped this night. Cut him, then burn him, make it last Bon, make it hurt."

She heard the screams as she walked from the room, felt the wolf lean up against her, she smiled though, no one would ever hurt her family without paying the price, no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next Ser Davos is called before the king, Grey Worm and the unsullied shake things up and Theon's disappearance ruffles some feather, while at the wall Daemon says goodbye to Aemon.


	11. The Living's in the Way We Die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Unsullied and Ser Davos's arrival causes some waves, while Daemon meets his uncle at the wall.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Rhaegar.**

Impressive as it was seeing a dragon fly or seeing it land in the dragon pit, seeing one fly to the Red Keep, seeing one that close was even more so. When Daemon jumped from the balcony, for one moment he had felt so worried, so terrified. But then watching as he landed on the dragon's back, watching as he flew off, he felt both proud and a little jealous of his son.

After Daemon had gone though and after he had smiled inside at how people were looking to the sky and to him and his mother, once he'd left, he knew he had work to do. Theon Greyjoy had tried to kill his son, that he had then just disappeared was something he couldn't allow, he needed to be brought to justice, so he sent Arthur to handle it, to direct the gold cloaks in their duties.

"Mother a word." Rhaegar said as his mother spoke in whispers to Ser Bonifer "Alone Ser." he said and the knight looked to his mother who nodded before he did so himself.

"What is this about your grace?" his mother said as they walked to his solar, he looked around to see who was paying attention, knowing his mother's formality meant someone was.

The old lion and his kin, the queen of thorns and her own, his own family, Jon and members of the council, all were watching them and he wondered what was going through their minds. When Daemon had mentioned Aemon he had heard someone speak about his uncle, some it seemed had forgotten about him, forgotten about the dragon at the wall.

Rhaegar too in his own way had forgotten or perhaps worse ignored his uncle, once they had been close, they had shared letters, spoke of prophecy and dragons, but after Lyanna, they had drifted or more honestly he had. He sighed thinking of yet another member of his family he'd failed and they walked into the small room, Barristan standing at the door while they spoke.

"Theon Greyjoy mother?"

"What of him?"

"Do the hundred have him?"

"No." she said and he looked at her, unable to tell whether she was lying or being truthful.

"He must be seen to face justice mother, he must be tried."

"I'm sure wherever he is Rhaegar he will face justice." his mother said and he knew it then, Greyjoy was no more.

"Mother we can't be seen to be above the laws, we must stand for them."

"We are dragons, the laws you speak of are laws we brought to this land, a man who dares put my family at risk, who dares attack my grandson, there is only one law he needs to face, only one justice and no one, not even a king is protected from that." she said emphatically.

He looked at her and while he disagreed, while he knew this would cause complications, Greyjoy's disappearance would mean questions, even were he not the new lord of the Iron Islands. While he knew this, he also knew there was nothing he could do, there was no evidence of the hundred's part in this, nor his mother's, nor would any ever be found.

"Aemon, mother." he said changing the subject.

"I know it's most strange, Daemon never knew much of him but he knew of him, I had actually expected him to travel to the wall when in the North." his mother said and he agreed.

"Why didn't he?" he asked and saw a brief smile on his mother's face.

"He wished to return as quickly as he could." she said before looking at him "You need to explain to those people in there where he's gone and offer some excuse."

"What am I to say?" he asked trying to think of how to explain not just the visit to the wall to see a long lost uncle, but how Daemon had gone about it and this time he smiled thinking of the jump from the balcony.

"Some truth, some lies, you know what to say."

"I do, that jump mother, did you see it?" he said smiling more broadly now.

"I did and he'll receive a clip round the ear from me for it when he returns." she said as she turned to walk from the room "On Greyjoy, put the Rooster in charge of finding him." she said and before he had a chance to say anything else she was gone.

He waited for a few more minutes, composed himself and then walked out into the ballroom, not surprised in the least to find that none of the guests had decided to leave yet. Walking to the high table he stood in front of it, raised his hand and began to speak.

"My lords and ladies, most of you are no doubt wondering about the dragon's appearance and where my son has gone. Prince Daemon has flown to the wall to see my grand uncle Aemon who is the Maester of Castle Black. Why he felt the need to be so dramatic about his departure, is well, he has a dragon, why not be dramatic." Rhaegar said with a laugh as others in the room joined him.

Though his own was perhaps faker than most of the others, as through it he once again looked to each of those still remaining. Oberyn was speaking to Rhaenys and Jon to Aegon, the alliances clear, while Tywin looked at him with the same look in his eyes as Olenna did, both like him pretending to laugh.

"Given the events of the night, perhaps it's best if we wind down these celebrations, my lords, my ladies, I shall take my leave of you for now." he said and then turned to Elia and his children motioning for them to follow him.

After explaining further to his children where Daemon had gone, he and Elia went back to their rooms, he found himself, tired, exhausted, there were way too many things going on at once, Greyjoy, Daemon, all of it adding to the daily grind of court. Sleeping that night he hoped the next day would bring no further issues, a nice quiet day with his family, for once anyway, was all he wished for.

**Kings Landing 294 AC.**

**Bonifer.**

After escorting his queen back to their room, he kissed her goodnight and went to deal with the problems that were piling up. Returning back to their building, Greyjoy was still being dealt with, still being hurt as his queen had ordered, the man's screams were muffled, but he could hear them. Calling for Jareth he waited until the man arrived and then together they finished the job.

Later that night after dealing with Gryejoy's body as his queen had ordered he spoke to Jareth and the hundred about the men who'd arrived. The unsullied's reputation was well known to him, slave soldiers, formidable, in a straight-up fight these men were legendary, they knew no fear, gave no ground, refused no order. But they were slaves and the fact they were now connected to their prince would cause issues.

"Did you speak any more to Ser Davos, Jareth?"

"A little Bon, man doesn't like me, never did, so he wouldn't tell me much."

"Why doesn't he like you?" he asked curiously.

"Stannis." Jareth said and he nodded "Anyway, what he did tell me is they aren't slaves, they're free men, our prince freed them." Jareth said and Bonifer felt relieved, that at least took care of some of their problems.

"How long are they staying? Where?"

"Not sure on the first, though I'd imagine it'd be longer now that the Prince has flown off, as for where, Davos wouldn't say, though I'd imagine they'll stay on the ship, and look for somewhere to rent."

"The Rosby Manse is empty is it not?"

"It is, but is it big enough?" Jareth said.

"I think so, I'll speak to Davos on the morrow, it'd be best if we helped them settle, there's going to be enough problems with them here as it is."

"That there is, go get some rest Bon, I get the feeling you're going to need it." Jareth said chuckling.

It was still relatively early when he arrived back at their room, his queen still awake though he was glad to see her in bed at least. Taking off his clothes he climbed into the bed beside her, feeling her move to lay in his arms. He told her then of the ship's arrival, of Ser Davos and the unsullied, told her he was on top of things, would find out the rest of it, and felt her relax some.

"What in the seven hells was my grandson doing over there." she said though it was not a question and he knew she would soon get to the bottom of it.

They woke early the next morning, he as he usually did, but Rhaella was normally a deeper sleeper than that, he made no comment though, could see she didn't wish to speak on it and so they dressed and broke their fast. While he went off to find out more from Ser Davos he was pleased when Daenerys arrived to see her mother, the smile on Rhaella's face sending him off with one of his own.

The walk to the ship was peaceful and quiet, the city not fully alive as of yet, when he reached it he saw the two unsullied standing sentry on the docks, two more at the top of the gangplank. Behind them another dozen, all standing to attention, all sending out the message, try if you dare. He walked up to the two on the dock their spears crossing as he got there, stopping him from going any further.

"I'd like to see Ser Davos, tell him Ser Bonifer wishes to speak to him."

"You wait here." one of them said and he watched as one of the two at the gangplank went to fetch or inform Davos, as he did so one of the dozen on deck took his place

.

It took a few moments and it wasn't an unsullied who came back, but a young man who seemed almost to have been taken straight from his bed to see him. The man motioned to the unsullied and called him onto the deck, before looking at him.

"Ser Bonifer. My name is Dale, Davos is my father, he asked me to escort you to him."

"Well met Dale." he said and the young man nodded leading the way.

The cabin he brought him to wasn't very large, but it was clear from how it was laid out and by the man sitting at the table that this was the captain's quarters. Davos smiled at him and offered him some wine which he refused and then some water which he accepted, before nodding for his son to leave.

"I told you he attracts trouble." Davos said and Bonifer laughed.

"That he does, luckily he does have a dragon though."

"Aye that it is, now enough with the small talk, what's it you want to know?" Davos asked and Bonifer found himself once again appreciating dealing with an honest and straightforward man.

"The unsullied, how did they come to be in Prince Daemon's service?"

"He didn't tell you of them I take it?"

"He's not spoken much of what happened while he was in Essos."

"He can be like that Bon, I wouldn't worry since I've known him I've found he'll speak when he wishes."

"You've known him long?"

"A few years."

"Where did you meet him?" he asked and Davos looked at him and seemed about to answer only for the knocking on the door and Dale and another man entering to stop him.

"Dale, Asher, what is it?" Davos asked rising to his feet.

"Gold Cloaks and a white one, twenty of them at least, they're demanding to come on board."

"Grey Worm?" Davos asked and Bonifer looked to him and then the two men seeing Asher smirk.

"Is making sure they don't." Asher said and Bonifer saw Davos's face crease.

"For fuck's sake." Davos said before almost racing from the room.

He turned and ran after him, finding now all the unsullied were up on the deck, only that he was with Dale and Asher, he doubted they'd have allowed him to pass, but they did and as he got to the gangplank he saw Davos speak to Ser Arthur.

"Ser Arthur." he called and the knight looked from Davos to him as he walked down the gangplank.

"Ser Bonifer I did not expect to find you here."

"What brings you here Ser Arthur?"

"His grace wishes to speak to Ser Davos and I've been asked to check this ship."

"The guards Ser Arthur?"

"A precaution Ser." Arthur said looking to the unsullied.

"Would his grace be satisfied if it was just yourself who checked Ser Arthur?"

"I believe so Ser." Arthur said and Davos nodded his agreement.

He stood there for a few moments waiting on Arthur and Davos to come back, once he did Davos agreed to come speak to the king on the condition he was allowed to bring an escort for his own safety. Arthur reluctantly agreed when he nodded to him and said it was safe to do so. As they walked he turned to Arthur and leaned in close so no one else could hear.

"They're with Daemon, Arthur." he whispered softly and saw the knight relax even more.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Ser Arthur Dayne.**

After organizing the gold cloaks to try what he knew would be a fruitless search for Theon Greyjoy, he made his way back to the Red Keep. Greyjoy was dead or soon to be so, he knew it and he knew Rhaegar knew it, Rhaella's lack of concern for the search showed that much. Arthur found though he cared not about the man, had he been close enough when the man had attempted to kill Daemon, then he'd have killed him anyway.

Still, he carried out the king's orders and went back to White Sword Tower once he'd heard Rhaegar had retired for the night. Laying down in his bed he couldn't help but chuckle thinking back to Daemon's jump from the balcony. The God's Eye it may not have been, but still that he could do so was impressive enough, though he was far happier to see him fly away and not share his namesake's fate.

"Arthur, Arthur. The king wishes to see you." he heard the voice as it shook him awake.

He wasn't usually a deep sleeper and wasn't even overly tired, but White Sword Tower was one of the few places he felt comfortable enough to actually get some sleep in, so he had taken full advantage. Jumping up, he washed and quickly dressed, heading to the king's rooms as fast as he could. When he got there he found Rhaegar, Elia, Jon Connington and Varys, all of them bar the eunuch seemingly distressed.

"My king?" he said entering the room.

"Arthur, good, Lord Varys tell him what you've told us." Rhaegar said looking to the eunuch.

"Ser Arthur, a ship arrived last night from Essos under the captaincy of Ser Davos Seaworth, this in of itself would not be news, however, the one hundred unsullied it had on board sparked my attention."

"Unsullied, here in Westeros." Jon Connington said shaking his head.

"Slaves Arthur, slave soldiers here, we need to find out why, given that they are with Ser Davos especially." Rhaegar said and he didn't follow.

"Why do they being with the Onion Knight make more of a difference than should they just be here with another captain?" he asked.

"Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon." Jon said bitterly.

"Stannis has never shown even the slightest hint of disloyalty, that man lives for his oaths, he would never rise up." Elia said and Arthur couldn't help but agree.

"He may have been biding his time, waiting for the chance to strike." Jon said and Elia shook her head.

Arthur did too, Stannis had suffered, Lord Paramount but not completely in charge, he had more restrictions on him than anyone else, even down to the wife he and his brother could marry. His standing forces at Storm's End limited, his bannermen made to swear to the crown first and then to him. Yet the man had taken all of this in his stride, he had done his duty and lived up to his oaths, he didn't doubt he would continue to do so.

"Arthur, board the ship, find out what's going on and bring me Ser Davos." Rhaegar said and he nodded and turned to walk from the room "Arthur bring more men, protect yourself."

He had actually raised the gold cloaks himself, handpicked which ones he'd bring with him for all intents and purposes, then marched to the ship. Seeing the two men at the dock, the other two on the gangplank, the men behind them, he knew should this come to violence, many men would lose their lives today.

When the men on board saw his own, it was both impressive and a little worrying how quickly the rest of the unsullied were able to called upon, they were assembled on the deck in moments. He looked on as they too took up position, the formation solid, impenetrable, and he knew he'd not get on this ship with simply threats.

"Which of you are in charge?" he asked to no reply "Who is your leader?" he asked and a man stepped forward.

"This one is in charge." the man said and he looked at him, his leather armor glistening, his spear in his hand.

"I am Ser Arthur Dayne, Kingsguard to his grace Rhaegar Targaryen." he said and noticed some of the eyes turn to look at him at the king's name "I have orders to board and to bring Ser Davos Seaworth to see the king."

"No." the man said.

"No?" he said back disbelievingly.

"No." the man said simply in reply.

"You refuse an order from the king."

"Not my king." the man said.

Arthur glared at the man angrily and was about to say more when Ser Davos and surprisingly Ser Bonifer arrived, after such a tense standoff, he was glad of Ser Bonifer's help, even more so when he was allowed to check the ship. Though he'd have appreciated it more without the dour brown-haired man's company, no attempt he'd made to speak to the man worked it seemed, he just followed beside him watching him constantly.

After checking the ship they walked back to the deck and after some words, headed back to the Red Keep, he walked stiffly, on edge until Bonifer told him these men were with Daemon, only then did he find he could relax. Why the prince had the unsullied or Ser Davos in his company he knew not, that these men were slave soldiers concerned him though, but he knew Daemon, trusted him, he knew there would be a good explanation for it.

**Rhaella.**

After Bonifer left she and Dany spent most of the morning together, she was happy, delighted even, to spend time with her daughter. Ever since the dinner it seemed that the rift between them had been lessened. Dany seemed more at ease with her, more comfortable around her and she knew it was because of her easy acceptance of her relationship.

She did however worry about Daemon's connection to the girl, about what it would mean when Dany found out, how she would take it. Would she believe Daemon had simply sent the girl onto her own path? Or think what seemed more likely that he was spying on her? She hoped it was the former, Dany really did seem to care genuinely about the girl and she'd prefer her to be happy.

"Mother you're not listening." Dany said giggling.

"What was that my dear?"

"I was saying perhaps when Daemon returns we can all have a dinner together, you, me, Daemon, Bonifer and Missandei, Vis too."

"That would be wonderful my dear?" she said half-heartedly and saw her daughter frown "Dany, I'm sorry, it really would." she said smiling.

"What's wrong mother?"

"What, it's nothing, I was just thinking, I've…this is how it should have been." she said and she saw the angry glint in her daughter's eyes before she calmed somewhat.

"Well it is now." Dany said and she couldn't help it, she grabbed her daughter and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry Dany, I'm sorry I left you here, I'm sorry I didn't take you with me, I'm sorry, can you forgive me? Can you ever forgive me." she said and was relieved both by her daughter hugging her as tightly as she was and by the words she spoke.

"I can, I do, I'm just glad you're here now mother." Dany said and while she believed she may actually feel that way, she knew it was time to tell her the truth.

"I want to tell you why Dany, why I did what I did."

"There's no need."

"No there is, I need to tell you."

"As you say mother." Dany said and she nodded.

She told her then, of Daemon and how he was treated, of Rhaegar and what he felt for his son, she told him of how it broke her heart to see her grandson suffer. How she then resolved to take him from this place, when she told her that Rhaegar made her make a choice, she saw both the anger and sadness in Dany's face.

"Why, why would he make you do that?"

"Politics, he couldn't just give me Daemon, Dorne, some of the other loyalists, they didn't see Daemon as a prince they saw him as a hostage." she said and Dany gasped.

"So you exchanged one hostage for another?"

"No, it wasn't like that, you were never a hostage, more, I don't know. I knew you'd be safe here, treated as the princess you were, while Daemon to them, he was, he was always…."

"A Bastard." Dany said and she for a moment glared angrily at her only to see it was more a realization her daughter had just come too.

"Yes, but after Dany, when he had gone, I should have, I should have. I'm sorry."

Dany hugged her tightly again, whispering in her ear she had no reason to be, that she understood and Rhaella found the weight she'd carried in her heart for so long, somewhat releasing. She still felt bad for what she'd done, both for the decision she made early on and the one she didn't later, but the past was the past, she couldn't change it.

"Vis needs to know mother." Dany said as she let her go.

"He'll not understand Dany, he won't even listen to me.

"I'll speak to him, he listens when I speak." Dany said determinedly and Rhaella chuckled, her daughter looking to her before she laughed too.

"My sweet strong daughter, I'm so proud of you." she said and this time it was Dany's turn to cry, she held her once again in her arms, this time not letting her go for quite some time.

Partly she knew she was making up for all those years she'd not been there to hold her, all those years when she knew her daughter may have wished for or needed a mother's embrace. But mostly she did it to prove to herself this wasn't a dream, that this was really happening. They were sitting there like that when Barristan walked in carrying a note and handed it to her, opening it she read it and rose to her feet.

"It seems we're needed in the Throne Room." she said and Dany looked at her questioningly.

"What's going on mother?"

"Apparently Daemon has slaves with him." she said the disgust clear in her voice.

Walking to the Throne Room she could see both Ser Barristan and her daughter looking at her with worried looks on their faces, no doubt matching her own. Of all the things she'd have expected of Daemon this was not one of them, this was so far beyond the boy she raised. Seeing Bonifer walking towards her, seeing him notice her worried expression, she did her best to smile.

"My queen?" he said and she shook her head but her knight was having none of it "Rhaella?" he asked and she knew then how she must look.

"These men are slaves Bon?" she said and he shook his head giving her pause.

"Freemen Rhaella, I know not the details but they are free men, come we'll find out soon enough."

She breathed a sigh of relief and followed Bonifer into the Throne Room, once again annoyed by the amount of people here. This is not something her son should be handling this publicly, what if it had proved out that these men were slaves, why would you allow that information out?. Looking around the room she could see the reasons why, Connington and his smug grin, Aegon, Oberyn with their eyes everywhere.

Rhaenys though looked surprisingly concerned, as did Elia, around the hall the Lannisters, Tyrells, Redwynes and Velaryons, loyal houses, and those she would never trust. She and Dany walked and took their places while the man standing in the middle of the floor and the five men with him drew most of the attention.

The Onion Knight she knew, though not well, the man beside him and the other four were dressed identically, so must be the unsullied, she along with the rest of the room, waited for the king or the knight to speak.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**The Onion Knight.**

Had he not been so fond of the lad he'd curse him for leaving him to face this, as it was though he couldn't help but grin. Though the looks Grey Worm was getting were annoying him, he, himself, was far more used to being looked down upon by those who considered themselves above him. He had been in the Throne Room only once before, when his lord asked him to accompany him to Kings Landing and like then, he wondered how this visit will go.

"Ser Davos, would you care to explain why you brought foreign soldiers to my kingdom?" Rhaegar asked and Davos looked to the king and queen who was sitting beside him.

"They and I are here for our prince, your grace." he said resolutely.

"Your prince?" Rhaegar asked.

"Prince Daemon, your grace, our prince." he said to gasps and hushed whispering.

"My son owns slaves?" the king asked and Davos saw the looks the prince and hand gave each other.

"No, your grace, the unsullied are free men, they follow the prince by their own choice."

"That man beside you, what is he called?" Rhaegar asked.

"This is Grey Worm, your grace, the leader of the unsullied."

"Have him step forward, I wish to hear it from his own lips."

"As you say, your grace."

Grey Worm took a step forward and Davos looked around the room, the prince and Hand were looking on far differently now, as was Oberyn, Daemon's sister and aunt seemed almost relieved, as did his grandmother. Around the room though the whispers continued, people huddled together, some looking at him, others the king, but most stared at Grey Worm.

"You are with my son by your own choice?"

"This one follows Prince Daemon." Grey Worm said.

"Why?"

"Prince Daemon gave me freedom, as he did all unsullied."

"All?"

"All." Grey Worm said and there was even more talking going on now.

"Ser Davos how many unsullied follow my son?" the king said looking to him.

"All of them, your grace."

"How many exactly." Rhaegar's voice frustrated now.

"I do not know exactly, your grace." he said looking to Grey Worm about to ask him, though he knew the man would say 'All' yet again "About 8,000 I believe." Davos said and this time both the gasps and whispers were far louder.

He saw the king look to his mother, while behind him other members of the royal family seemed both shocked and in the case of the prince worried. He stood there waiting to see if more questions would be asked, but none were forthcoming for a few moments until the king looked at him and spoke.

"Are the others on their way here too?"

"No, your grace, Grey Worm and those on my ship are the only unsullied here or will be as far as I'm aware."

This at least seemed to calm some people down, though others it seemed it raised more questions in, Oberyn looking at him eagerly.

"Ser Davos, I thank you for your honesty, I wish to speak to you later so keep yourself available."

"Of course, your grace." he said with a bow.

He turned to leave and almost made it out of the keep before Ser Bonifer caught up with him and asked him to meet with Daemon's grandmother. He nodded to Grey Worm and he and a couple of unsullied went with the knight while Grey Worm and the others walked back to the ship. Being brought down to the royal wing was never something he'd have expected in his life, he was a smuggler from Flea Bottom, yet here he was strolling through the dragon's lair.

"I take it she wishes to talk to me about Daemon, Bon?"

"She does, are you going to keep silent like the others?" the knight asked.

"Others?"

"Thoros and the other priest, the woman?"

"Melisandre, you've seen her?" he asked.

"You know her?"

"Aye, I know them both." he said, Melisandre was the reason he was here after all, but knowing Thoros was here was the biggest surprise.

He knew how close Daemon was to Thoros and was glad of it, knowing he was here would mean a lot to Daemon, though he wondered how long the priest had been here. For three years Daemon had searched for the man, for three years he'd asked his people to find him, Davos too had looked and yet, in all his visits here, not once had he found him, he'd need to speak to the priest later to find out why for himself.

"In here." Bonifer said.

Taking a seat he waited with Bon for what seemed to be an age, though he was sure it was merely a few moments. He rose to his feet when Rhaella walked in, though she bid him to sit and offered him wine which he declined. Looking at him directly in his eyes, he found her gaze both penetrating and friendly, though he knew she may not stay that way for long.

"Tell me of my grandson Ser." she said and he nodded.

"I met prince Daemon five years ago, when I was let go from Lord Stannis's service."

**Pentos 295 AC.**

**Ser Davos Seaworth.**

He had hoped never to have to do this again, never to have to smuggle, never to have to deal with people who while he got on with, he had never actually liked, but given what had happened, he really had no choice. So pulling into the docks The Black Betha her holds empty, her crew needing paying, Davos prepared to do what was needed, prepared to earn the coin he so desperately lacked.

He made his way through the streets, hoping Saan or someone else was here, but having not seen their ships, not seen any he recognized, he feared who he may have to deal with. His sons were on the ship, it was just him and a couple of his men, not really much protection, but the numbers alone should do him for now. Entering the tavern he looked around, it was practically empty, so he walked to the owner and ordered a drink, then took a seat and waited.

"You're Ser Davos?" a voice asked taking him from his daydream.

"I am." he said looking up at a dark-haired boy who was standing beside a red priest.

"I hear you have a ship?" the boy said taking a seat.

"I do, The Black Betha, she's docked here."

"I find myself in need of one Ser, are you looking to earn some coin?"

He looked from the boy to the priest who it seemed was deferring to the boy, then he studied the boy more closely. He was dark-haired, his eyes almost black though not quite, slim though he looked far more muscled than a boy of that age usually did, he could be no more than two and ten surely he thought.

"How do I know you have the coin?" he asked practicality beating curiosity for now.

The boy placed some coins on the table, he looked, there were Essosi and Westerosi coins among them, everything from some coppers and a silver stag, to a golden dragon, even square coins from Braavos and the ovals of Lys were among them. There were coins from the slave cities, from Volantis, almost every city in Essos represented, just with the coins on the table in front of him a man could drink and eat for a moon.

"Which is your preference Ser?" the boy said and Davos picked up the dragon looked at it and nodded.

"Very well, I'll see you well paid, now are you interested?"

"Aye." he said.

Heading back to his ship that night, he wondered what God had sent the boy to him, that he was Westerosi was clear, that he had coin was clear, where he wished him to sail too though, a part of him wanted to just sail away and let him find another ship. But just on this one journey alone, he'd earn more than he had in the last three years, it would help him, his family, his men greatly and so he would take him where he wished to go and be well rewarded for it.

' _Should you survive' the voice said at the back of his head._

The next morning when he woke, the boy, Daemon he said his name was, the red priest, Thoros of Myr and another one this one a woman, Melisandre walked up the Betha's gangplank. The boy carried nothing more than a small sack that held his clothing he suspected and two swords on his back, one which looked far too big for him. Giving the orders, he watched as they readied to set sail, his son escorting his guests to their cabin.

They had no sooner set off and Daemon was back on deck, standing looking out into the sea, Davos walked over to the boy and stood beside him, wanting to see if the boy seemed fearful at all.

"You have doubts?" Daemon said as he walked towards him.

"I do, Asshai, I thought I'd have a mutiny on my hands when I told the lads."

"You have no need to dock there yourself Ser Davos, I'd not put your life nor your men's at risk?" Daemon said and once again he looked to the boy thinking him somewhat older than he was.

"But you would your own?" he asked curiously.

"My life's been at risk from the day I was born Ser Davos, why should today be any different." Daemon said with a laugh.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Rhaenys.**

She walked with her mother rather than her uncle which she knew annoyed Oberyn, but she wasn't in the mood for a rant about her brother, not right now. Instead she'd like to have a conversation without one, a sensible conversation for once, besides her mother had a guest waiting she'd like to speak to. So she walked behind her to her mother's solar and the woman was waiting inside. Rhaenys had to admit the woman was striking, her red hair, her dress, even the necklace with the red ruby, all of it presented a very imposing image.

Which was a stark contrast to the man sitting with her, Thoros though cleaned up, was still not a handsome nor a well-presented man, not that he cared she thought. Both of them looked surprised to see her with her mother, but as her mother sat, she joined her and almost smirked proudly at her mother's foresight. When news came of the ship, while her father sent for Davos, her mother had Thoros and the woman brought here.

"Your grace." the woman said and Thoros did likewise.

"Thoros, I wish to thank you for looking after Daemon while he was away, it means a lot to me and I am in your debt." her mother said.

"I served my prince, your grace, there is no need for thanks."

"Still, you have them."

"My lady, I take it you too serve Prince Daemon?" her mother asked.

"I do, your grace."

"I have tried and failed to gain any insight into what he may have endured while away, my husband and I are most keen on anything you may be able to tell us?" her mother said her voice soft and almost pleading.

"We cannot break our prince's confidence, your grace, however we can tell you some." the woman said.

"I thank you, my lady."

"Melisandre." the woman said and her mother smiled at her and repeated the name.

She told them then of Daemon arriving in Volantis, of being brought to the temple, of him winning the Red Priests to his side. When she spoke of him as the Prince that was Promised, she saw her mother lean forward, though she herself focussed more on the fact it seemed, that her brother now prayed to the red god. She didn't tell them much if anything really about the adventures Daemon may have had there, other than to hint they were many.

"A ship arrived last night, the captain Ser Davos Seaworth had a very interesting accompaniment on board, a century of unsullied, is this to do with Daemon?" her mother asked and Rhaenys once again smirked proudly at how her mother's voice seemed so caring, so worried.

"I arrived myself on that ship, your grace, those men are Prince Daemon's personal guard, they are here for his protection and nothing more."

"Why would Daemon need protecting?" Rhaenys asked.

"There are many people who wish to harm my prince, here already people have tried to have they not." Thoros said and Melisandre nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, far better he is protected by those who've sworn to him, than by those who have perhaps, complicated loyalties." Melisandre added.

"You think there are some here who would not protect him?" Rhaenys asked and her mother looked surprised at her concern.

"I think there have always been those here who would not protect him." Melisandre said cryptically.

They spoke for another hour and yet again apart from vague answers, they told them basically nothing, no mention of how he gained his dragon, nor his armor or swords. No real information on what he did in Essos, other than things which in hindsight they already knew, the only real certainties she now knew that she had not already, was that in some way Daemon was important to the Red Priests as a whole, and not just Thoros and Melisandre.

When they left she stayed with her mother, waiting to see what insight she may have to offer, but her mother stood at the window looking out, almost lost in her own world. It seemed she would receive no answers here, so after bidding her goodbye, she instead went to listen to the rants of her uncle and cousins knowing they'd be speaking both on this and her absence.

She found them just as she suspected, Oberyn in his rooms, her cousins with him and Ellaria, their voices could be heard loudly enough that Varys needed no whispers here, no little birds would need to sing their songs to know how Dorne felt. It actually annoyed her, all those years Doran and Oberyn told her to show one face, yet here her uncle couldn't keep to the same advice.

"Quiet." she said walking into the room.

"Where have you been?" Oberyn asked.

"Doing what you should be doing, trying to find out more about the fact that apparently my brother now controls all the unsullied." she said and her uncle looked abashed.

"Did you?"

"No, only that the Red Priests are somehow far more involved than we thought."

"So what if he has unsullied, our spears are stronger than theirs." Obara said and she was pleased to see even her uncle roll his eyes.

"Are they, even when those spears are backed by a dragon?" she said and Obara quietened down.

"I will go to Volantis." Oberyn said and she looked at him ready to shake her head and say no, but she knew it was really the only way she'd find out what happened over there.

"When?"

"I shall sail back to Dorne on Ari's ship, then from there to Volantis."

"Ari's ship?" she asked.

"Your cousin is on her way here." Oberyn said with a smile.

"How, we've only just sent the ravens?"

"It seems my brother was already aware."

While a part of her was glad to see Arianne again, another wished she would stay in Dorne, this would not end well and given how Dorne already saw Daemon, seeing him snub their princess would only add to their grievances.

**The wall 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

The room he was in was no place for a man of the stature of Aemon Targaryen to die in, it was no place for him to have lived in either he felt, but certainly this was not where he should die. The man laying on the bed was over a hundred name days old, he was grey, blind, weak, but worse than all of that, he'd been forgotten. Daemon felt the shame of it as he looked at him, deep inside he knew he was not the biggest culprit, but still, he felt shame because of it.

"Uncle." he said softly as he knelt down.

"Egg, Egg is that you." And for the briefest moment, he was almost going to pretend he was his brother before he realized it was Aemon's own he was calling for.

"No uncle, it's Daemon, Daemon Targaryen."

"No it can't be, you were lost." the old man's voice said.

"I've returned uncle." he said reaching his hand out and placing it on Aemon's own.

"Daemon, you came, thank you, thank you nephew, I feared I would die alone, die without….without.." Aemon began to cough.

He grabbed the mug and filled it with water, holding it to his uncle's mouth he watched as he sipped and drank what he could, once he was done, he placed the mug back on the table. After turning to his uncle and seeing his eyes were focussed intently on him, it took him a few moments to realize the man was blind and not seeing him, the gaze seemed that intense.

"May I?" his uncle said his hands out and Daemon moved closer to allow him touch his face "You have Egg's nose, though your chin is my mothers, do you have much of your father in you Daemon?"

"I've been told apart from the coloring that I look like him, we have the same eyes, he, I and my grandmother."

"Rhaella, a fine woman, you lived with her did you not?"

"I did uncle, she raised me." he said proudly.

"Good, though you disappeared, where did you go nephew?"

"Essos." Daemon said.

"No, not there, it's too dangerous, you should not be there, we should not be there." Aemon said worriedly.

"I am fine uncle, no other member of our family has gone there, nor will they, R'hllor won't allow it."

"You speak of the Red God, you are aware of him?" Aemon said excitedly.

"I am his chosen, uncle, he shows me favor." Daemon said and Aemon smiled.

"The prophecy, you are the Prince that was Promised, dragons, you will bring back the dragons." Aemon said.

"I already have uncle, Lyanax, she's outside." Daemon said and Aemon almost got up from his bed.

"There is much we must discuss nephew, much you must do, you know what's coming, what we need to face?"

"I know some uncle, R'hllor keeps some from me."

"He is a god nephew, they are allowed such things are they not." Aemon chuckled.

"But if he wishes me to be his chosen, to do his will, to fight as his champion, I need to know do I not?"

"He has guided you thus far nephew, has he not protected you, has he not gifted you his greatest weapon, should you not keep faith in him as he does in you?" Aemon said and Daemon nodded, before saying the word out when he realized he couldn't be seen.

"Over there under the table in the corner, there is a loose board, underneath, bring me what is underneath."

He got up and walked to the table, moving it he removed the floorboard and found a small chest, he fixed the board and table back into place and carried the chest to Aemon. Handing it to him he watched as he opened it, inside was a small book, some letters and a single ruby identical to the one he wore on his chain.

"This book, all I've gathered, all I know is in here, you must have it Daemon." Aemon said handing him the book, he was tempted to just read it then and there, to see just what it was his uncle had written, but his uncle's hands held the ruby now.

"Uncle, where did you get that?"

"This was given to me by Shiera the last time I saw her, it is one of the five and part of a set of two Shiera found."

"The other?"

"Was given to the man who loved her." Aemon said.

"Bloodraven." he said and Aemon smiled.

"It is good that you know your history, there are three more out there, one belonged to the conqueror himself, and another to your namesake the Rogue prince, as for the last that one that is unknown to me.

"I have one uncle, I found it in the Red Temple, covered in flame and fire." Daemon said.

"Then you know the power that lies in these gems?" Aemon said.

"I do uncle, I've used it." he said and this time not only did Aemon smile but he hugged him.

"You have come further than I could ever have hoped Daemon, but your journey is not yet at an end. You must gather the other three, you and only you can, the book, the book will help." Aemon said weakly as he almost fell back to the bed.

Daemon looked on as Aemon lay down, he went so still that for a moment he believed he had lost his fight, but while it was rest he sought, he was not yet ready for the eternal sleep that his death would bring. He sat there at the bed and began to read through the journal, placing the ruby back inside the chest for now.

_The dreams come to me at night, the shadows dancing, the light fading as they too began to dim. I see them then, the eyes of blue, the eyes of red, the eyes of white, they call to me, they seek me out, but I am hidden here among the ice, hidden and afraid._

_He is alive out there, he must be, for if he is not, then we are lost, the song of ice and fire must be sung, it must be._

_I dreamt of a man in a tree, a bird with three eyes, children who were older than I, I saw it, the ruby, he has it still, holds it tight as if it were her hand. Will he give it up? Will it need to be taken from him? I do not know, only that we need it more than he._

_A dragon roared today, I heard it in my dreams, saw it though I cannot see._

Daemon was taken from the book by the coughing beside him, putting it down he helped Aemon sit and gave him more water, when he was ready Aemon reached over to the chest and took out the letters.

"These letters, they were written to me by your father, I tried Daemon, I tried to set him on the right path, but prophecy can be misinterpreted, people make mistakes, for mine own I beg your forgiveness, as I fear I am somewhat responsible you see."

"Responsible?"

"I believed you had to be a girl Daemon, a princess not a prince, the prophecy being in our mother tongue, I read it wrong, believed it wrong and your father believed in me."

Daemon looked at him, he had always known what his father thought of him, while they never spoke of it and his father kept his thoughts to himself he had known. He was three name days old when it was made clear to him, wishing to even receive a goodbye from his father he had snuck into his solar before leaving with his grandmother.

" _What are you doing here."_

" _I…"_

" _Go, you are not wanted here._

" _Why."_

" _Visenya, I asked for a Visenya and I got you instead."_

Maybe he should feel some bitterness to his uncle for putting that thought in his father's head, but it wasn't he who told him to ignore him, nor he who told him he was not wanted, nor he who allowed others mistreat him. No, for Daemon there was only one man to blame and it wasn't the dying one in front of him.

"Uncle, there is nothing to forgive, our path is not always known to us, perhaps this too was R'hllor's will." he said and Aemon smiled.

"Thank you, I can rest now, I am ready to see my family once again, ready to see Egg and the children, to see my mother."

"Uncle, I…I…would you like to meet a dragon?" Daemon said and Aemon nodded eagerly.

"Yes, yes, before I go, more than anything nephew." Aemon said.

Daemon called for his uncle's stewards and the men helped him dress his uncle even warmer, when the Lord Commander heard he wished to take him outside he refused, only Aemon's intervention allowing it to happen. Lyanax landed close to the gate so they didn't have to walk far, when they reached her, he moved his uncle's hand to the dragon and smiled when his uncle did.

"What color is he?"

"She, she's black uncle, as dark as the night, as black as a shadow." he said and Lyanax purred as they stroked her neck

"She's magnificent nephew, magnificent." Aemon said and Daemon felt the question from her in his mind, could he?

"Uncle, would you like to fly?" he said and Aemon seemed speechless before he nodded vigorously.

He helped him up onto the dragon's back, tied him securely to himself and then they took off. He felt the intake of air his uncle breathed deeply as Lyanax took to the sky, felt the excitement of him as they began to fly. Closing his eyes, Daemon placed his hand on the ruby, feeling it pulse beneath him he reached out for his god, reached out to ask him, to beg him a favor.

" _Please." he said softly._

"The wall, I can see it, so small, it's so small below us." he heard his uncle's voice say the wonder clear.

"What else can you see?" Daemon said as Lyanax turned and flew further along the wall.

The forts of the Night's Watch lay mainly empty and like Castle Black they were badly maintained, his uncle pointed them out, The Nightfort, Icemark, Queensgate, and Greyguard, before they flew over Eastwatch. His uncle laughed upon seeing the sea and so Daemon had Lyanax fly lower, had her play and his uncle's laughter grew as the dragon splashed them both.

He wished for nothing more than to fly him back to the south, fly him to the Red Keep, fly him somewhere warm, but he knew it was not what Aemon wanted and so he flew him back to Castle Black.

Laying him down in the bed that night, his uncle's eyesight had left him once again and though he was sad about it, he was glad he had seen what the world looked like high from a dragon's back at least.

"The Wildings Daemon, at some point you must seek them out, help them."

"They're beyond the wall uncle?"

"I know, but you must bring them with you, they will be needed, promise me, nephew, promise me you'll do so when the time is right?"

"I promise uncle."

"That watch too, help them Daemon, they need it."

"I will do what I can."

"My time is at an end, I thank you for what you've given me."

"I've given nothing uncle."

"You've given me hope Daemon, hope rests in my heart where before was only despair, never underestimate it, never abandon it, for without it we are lost. Hope is a powerful thing Daemon, second only to love in its power."

Hin uncle reached out and grabbed his hand, his body stiffening as he held onto him. Daemon looked down on his uncle and then Aemon smiled broadly at something.

"Egg, Egg, I dreamed I was old." Aemon Targaryen said as he breathed his last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daemon flies back to Kings Landing and thinks on what he's learned, Doran makes plans and Tywin and Rhaella discuss the future.


	12. Plots, Plans, and Realisations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daemon helps the watch and receives a vision before traveling to Winterfell. While in Kings Landing, Tywin and Rhaella meet, Davos and Grey Worm settle in and In Dorne Prince Doran makes his plans.

**Castle Black 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

He looked at his uncle's body, he had sent his steward to inform the Lord Commander, but looking down on the man, seeing him lie there, Daemon thought he looked at peace, he looked happy even. Aemon had lived a remarkable life, the man who should have been a king, the man who turned down the throne and then to protect his brother's reign came here to this place.

A dragon who wasted away in the cold, there was no fire here, no warmth, and Daemon felt furious with himself, with his father, with his family, they had left him here alone and forgotten, left him here to die alone. His uncle's words resonated in his head though, Daemon couldn't blame the man for getting a prophecy wrong, for filling his father's head with it, though it didn't excuse his father's treatment of him, so what if he wasn't a Visenya, he was his blood, was he not?.

"My prince, perhaps you should allow me to prepare him, the Lord Commander wishes to see you also." Chett said and he nodded.

"Very well, look after him." he said and the man's expression and his soft nod told him he would.

Daemon took another look around the room, he gathered up the letters and the Maester's journal and walked to the Lord Commander's solar. Inside he found Jeor Mormont speaking to his steward and Bowen Marsh, all three, even the young steward looked tired and grey to him, this place clearly taking its toll.

"My prince, I'm sorry for your loss." Jeor said.

"Yours too Lord Commander."

"My prince, I hate to bring this up now, forgive me but our need is so great I have no choice. The watch is suffering, we're on the brink of collapse, men, supplies, we have too little of both, I beg of you, speak to your father, tell him of what you've seen here."

"I will Lord Commander, coin, how are you for coin?" He asked and Jeor looked to Bowen.

"We receive very little in taxes my prince, the south has forgotten us and the North is not rich, we have less than 100 gold dragons in credit in White Harbor, less than 100 here."

"I'll make some available from my own account. Lord Commander do you have someone who can go to Braavos?"

"My prince, we cannot ask this of you." Jeor said shaking his head.

"You did not, but it is my duty, all the same, I can allow you 20,000 gold dragons to be collected in Braavos, I can also speak to my uncle in Winterfell and to Lord Manderly in White Harbor and allow you to credit another 30,000. I shall speak to my father and the lords of the south upon my return Lord Commander, you have my word on that."

"My Prince, I thank you, the watch thanks you."

"Tell me of the Free Folk Lord Commander, my uncle mentioned them to me, what can you tell me of them?".

"Wildings my prince, they raid and try to cross the wall, savages, cannibals, we do our best, but we don't have the men." Jeor said apologetically.

"I was casting no aspersions Lord Commander, more seeking information, do they have a leader? Are they congregated somewhere in particular?"

"Hardhome." Bowen Marsh said and Daemon looked at him.

"Hardhome?"

"It's the closest thing to a settlement they have my prince, as for a leader, I'm ashamed to say they have a former brother of ours they've declared King Beyond the Wall, Mance Rayder." Jeor added.

"What is he like this King?"

"He was a decent brother for a time, but he was born beyond the wall, we raised him and he turned on us, turned his cloak on his brothers." Bowen Marsh said spitting on the floor.

Daemon looked at the men, they were bitter, he'd receive no unbiased information from these men today, no if he wished to know about Mance Raydar and the Free Folk, he'd need to use other means. Standing up, he nodded to the men, Jeor thanked him for his support and they made their way to the hall to eat, he had no appetite but it would be hours until Aemon was ready to be laid to rest.

The pyre was raised high and Aemon Targaryen, the forgotten dragon was laid on top of it, Daemon looked to the men around the pyre, older men, men who knew his uncle no doubt. He had thought of asking Lyanax to burn the pyre, had gone so far as to offer it, but Aemon was a man of the watch and the watch had their own way of saying goodbye.

"Aemon Targaryen came to us brother of a king, but to each of us, he was our Maester, our brother, a man of the Night's watch. He was just like each of us a watcher on the wall, and now his watch is over." Jeor said leaning down and placing his torch at some branches.

"AND NOW HIS WATCH IS OVER." the men shouted as each of those nearest did the same.

_The flames rose higher and higher, the pyre catching blaze so quickly that men moved back, but Daemon didn't, Daemon felt himself move forward, felt drawn to the flame. He saw it then, among the flames, saw the men and women run in fear, their furs, and crude weapons no match for the things they faced. Their enemies weren't men, not anymore, their eyes blue, their weapons even cruder than the ones the men in fur bore._

_On the hill, he saw men of ice riding bears, elks, horses, they wore pale armor, they pointed down and more and more of the dead things, for he could see them clearly now, moved forward. They overwhelmed the men in furs, he saw them fall, saw men, women, even children fall, and then he was on a hill facing a Weirwood tree, in its branches a raven cawed. It's three eyes staring at him._

" _You must come, you must be ready, you'll know when, now is not the time, but you must come when called." the raven said._

In the blink of an eye it was over, gone, the vision no more, instead the flames burned normally and looking around Daemon could see that they always had. He shook his head, once before he had seen a vision like this, then the men who fall rode horses and wore horsehair instead of fur.

There the things which faced them had eyes of red not blue, the result was the same, the message the same, though the raven then had only two eyes, one blue, one green. The message was loud and clear that time too, the same words, the same feeling, even the fire itself had burned high, and like then Daemon felt the fear deep in his bones.

He spent the night drinking with the men, they celebrated Aemon's life rather than mourned his death and Daemon was grateful for it, he found he needed it. He hadn't been drunk, properly fall down drunk since he and Thoros had stumbled on the Golden Company in a tavern. They had listened to the men brag about their word being as good as gold, about Bittersteel and he hadn't been able to stop himself.

" _All this to celebrate a craven." he said loudly from the corner._

" _What did you say boy?" a large oaf of a man said and Thoros looked at him shaking his head._

" _I said, Bittersteel was a craven who ran with his tail between his legs, a false dragon with no balls, I can see now why you celebrate him so, you look like a man with no balls to me."_

" _Daemon." Thoros said warningly as the other two got up._

" _I'm going to teach you a lesson boy, on that my promise is as good as gold."_

" _I think you're more likely to do as Bittersteel did, run with your tail between your legs, why don't we find out?" Daemon said._

" _Daemon, really." Thoros said shaking his head a smirk on his face._

" _Fuck em." he said as he dove across the table taking the big man to the ground._

In the end, he had been proved right, the man had run and he and Thoros got drunk, but they had run for more men and so Thoros and he had ended up being chased by god knows how many. It had become a thing with the Golden Company and him, over the years he just couldn't resist, these idiots had almost brought down his family, simply because of one man's jealousy.

Waking the next morning, his head pounding, he bid his farewells to the Lord Commander, giving him the two letters of credit he'd written for White Harbor and Winterfell and the letter allowing him access to the coin in the Iron Bank. Calling for Lyanax, he looked at the wall knowing he'd be back here someday and hoping it would not be for a long time.

Mounting his dragon he took off heading south, he'd speak to his uncle and get him to organize supplies based on the coin, hopefully, it'd be enough.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Elia.**

Speaking to the red priest and priestess was a unique experience for her, Thoros had arrived at court sometime before, ostensibly to convert the land to his red god. She had not met the man then, nor dealt with him, but now speaking to others she found the man to be perplexing. By all accounts, he didn't believe what he said, was not a true believer in his god and was simply a drunk.

The man she met, the woman she met, were anything but, they believed, they believed fully, that it was Daemon they believed in gave her a lot to think on. What had happened to him in Essos? What had he gone through? Whatever it was there was pain involved, danger, the woman's words making that clear and her worry for the boy increased. He'd left one land full of danger and come back and in this one, she had no doubt he was in danger too.

"Mother, are you well?" Rhaenys asked and she shook her head and pushed the plate away, she had barely eaten, her appetite lost to her.

"I'm well, what were you saying?"

"I was talking about Arianne mother, she's due here in a day or two."

"I know, your uncle sent a raven." she said shaking her head, her brothers were idiots if they thought Arianne could or would be accepted for Daemon's wife.

"When is Daemon coming back?" Rhaenys asked and Elia couldn't tell if she was genuinely interested in seeing her brother or if it was more to tie in with Arianne's visit.

"I don't know Rhae, no one does."

"Not even Myrcella?" Rhaenys asked.

"Not even Myrcella."

She looked at her daughter who had a small little smirk on her face and it annoyed her, it was bad enough Aegon was in an almost public war with his brother, having her daughter in a private one was not something she would stand for.

"Arianne and my brothers are wasting their time, you should know this."

"I wasn't even aware she was coming mother." Rhaenys said and Elia could tell by her put out tone this was the truth.

"Not only would your father not allow the match, Daemon's interests clearly lie elsewhere."

"Surely father wouldn't allow that match either mother." Rhaenys said concernedly.

"I do not know your father's mind on this, I do know he'll not give Daemon to Dorne, your grandmother would never allow it."

"Grandmother doesn't get a say." Rhaenys said and Elia laughed.

"Oh, my sweet child, who do you think Daemon would listen to, your father or your grandmother? Rhaella won't just have a say, she'll have the say."

She watched as Rhaenys sat quietly for a moment, almost as if she was running things through her head. Before she had a chance to say anything though, Rhaegar walked in, Arthur following behind him like a shadow.

"A raven from the wall." he said handing her the scroll.

"From Daemon?" Rhaenys asked and she shook her head as she read it.

"From the Lord Commander, it seems Maester Aemon is dying. I'm sorry my love, I know you were close."

"We were, once." Rhaegar said.

She didn't know why they stopped sending each other ravens, other than with Lyanna's death Rhaegar stopped a lot of what he did. Though she could see some guilt or was that grief on her husband's features now.

"Where's Egg?" Rhaegar asked and she shook her head, having no idea where her son was.

"Rhae, where is your brother?" he said turning to Rhaenys.

"I don't know father, I didn't see him last night, perhaps he's looking for Theon?" Rhaenys said and she saw her husband look to Arthur.

Rhaegar ate as little as she did and when Rhaenys asked to be excused Elia turned to him, ready to see what his mind was on Arianne and Myrcella.

"You know why Arianne is coming don't you?"

"I know, it can't happen Elia."

"I know, what of Myrcella?"

"He seems fond of her, more than fond." Rhaegar said smiling softly "They would be a good match too, but, I have concerns."

"Concerns?"

"Aegon."

"You would turn down the match?"

"There is no match, not unless I make one, but I don't know, Daemon with the Lions, Aegon with the Roses, I'll not set the seeds for another dance."

"You may not have a choice." Arthur said surprising them both.

"Arthur?" she asked.

"Daemon likes her, she likes him, the old lion is in his debt, he'll wish a match. What do you say if he asks, if you snub him here, how will he take it."

"You think he'd revolt?" Rhaegar said shaking his head.

"I think he's a proud man, he may accept Aegon marrying Margaery, but seeing his granddaughter gets along with Daemon and to then not get the match, he may not be happy, and that's not even taking into account Daemon's own feelings on the matter."

She nodded then, though Rhaegar seemed more reticent, turning down an offer from the Lannister's would be problematic from their perspective, from Daemon's it could be unforgivable.

"What of these men Daemon has with him, these unsullied, Ser Davos?" she asked.

"Dangerous men, I do not know if our own men could beat the unsullied unless we overwhelmed them." Arthur said and she looked at him in shock.

"Why would that be an issue?"

"It isn't my queen, but it's one I consider all the same." Arthur said.

"They are loyal to Daemon?" she asked and both Rhaegar and Arthur nodded.

She needed to find out more, though she hated doing it she needed to speak to Rhaella, she'd far prefer to find out this her own way, but it seems even Varys was quiet on Daemon, something she didn't understand at all.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Myrcella.**

She looked at the letter again wondering why the princess was asking her to join her for lunch, well that wasn't quite true she knew why, she more wondered why now. Her mother and uncle sat beside her, Tommen smirking at her annoyingly, Tyrion was with her grandfather and Joffrey had been called to Aegon's side, no doubt to discuss the men who'd arrived.

She'd heard her grandfather and uncle speak of them, the unsullied, slave soldiers, though Daemon having them as free men surprised them, almost as much as Ser Davos being with him. Having a former Baratheon loyalist with him was something her grandfather couldn't understand, though, given the restrictions on the Stormlands, it made more sense to her.

"What time have you to meet the princess, Myrcella?" her mother asked.

"I don't know mother, she said she'd send for me."

"Is that what you're wearing?"

"It is, why? Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, you look beautiful my love, doesn't she Jaime?"

"Very much so." her uncle said and she smiled at him.

They were surprised a few minutes later when her grandfather and Tyrion arrived to eat with them, she had assumed they would be breaking their fast themselves later. She was glad of it though especially seeing her uncle smile at her and her grandfather look at her approvingly.

"What is that?" her grandfather asked looking at the letter in her hand.

"Princess Rhaenys has invited Myrcella to luncheon." her mother said and Myrcella noticed her uncle and grandfather look to each other.

"Grandfather?"

"I just received the news that Princess Arianne is due to arrive within the next day or two."

Why was Arianne coming? she was about to ask and then it struck her, she was here for Daemon, it had been years since Arianne had last been in the capital and now she was here for Daemon.

She looked back at the letter, then at her grandfather who was looking intently at her, before she smiled.

"What are you smiling at Cella?" Tommen asked smirking at her.

"Just thinking of snakes brother." she said and saw her grandfather's small smirk.

"We have just organized a shipment of food and supplies to the North, it's the first of many, bringing with it the offer a trading agreement too, father feels it the least we can do." Tyrion said looking at her.

"It is uncle, if you'll excuse me I think I'd like to change for lunch." she said and got up from the table.

The dress she picked ended up more crimson than gold, the shawl she picked to go with it was black, she knew exactly how she'd look, what impression she'd give, let the Dornish see her for who she was she thought. Preparing herself she wore very little makeup, very little jewelry, it was simple, direct, a statement, one she knew would be picked up on.

When the carriage arrived she walked to it her head held high, she rode in silence her guards behind it, a dozen of her family's finest at her grandfather's insistence. Arriving at the Red Keep she was escorted to a room, inside Princess Rhaenys sat with her cousins, all of them staring at her as she walked into the room.

"Lady Myrcella I'm glad you could make it." Rhaenys said a smile on her face.

"Princess, I thank you for inviting me." she was just about to sit down when she was surprised by the shocked look on the princess's face.

"Grandmother, I wasn't expecting you." Rhaenys said and Myrcella looked to see Rhaella standing there.

"I was just passing when I heard Lady Myrcella was coming to lunch, I thought I may join you if that's no trouble?" Rhaella said.

"No grandmother we'd be honored for you to join us." Rhaenys said though even the smile on her face couldn't cover up her annoyance at the turn in events.

The lunch was interesting to say the least, every time one of the sand snakes tried to get under her skin, before she could answer, before she could speak up for herself, Rhaella did. The looks she gave the girls as she did so made Myrcella smirk and she was glad she wasn't on the end of them, them or the things she said back to them. Rhaella left no one in any doubt that she had her favor, her support, even when Arianne was brought up, she made it clear.

"My cousin should be arriving soon, have you met Princess Arianne, Lady Myrcella?"

"I haven't had the pleasure Princess." she said her smile belying the annoyance she felt.

"Oh, you'll love her, she's so outgoing, so full of life, I'm sure my brother would like to meet her too wouldn't you agree?."

"Daemon met her before or do you not remember granddaughter, what was it she called him again, oh yes that's right I remember now, a bastard wolf." Rhaella said glaring at Rhaenys who smiled back.

"They were children then grandmother, children tease all the time do they not."

"They do indeed granddaughter, but wolves are like dragons, they never forget." Rhaella said looking to her Rhaenys and then each of the sand snakes.

When the lunch was finished, she saw Rhaenys get ready to ask her something, only for once again Rhaella to jump in.

"Myrcella my dear, I find myself most tired could you help an old woman back to her room."

"Of course your grace, though you're not old."

"Some days I feel older than others." Rhaella said glaring at the sand snakes.

Walking back to Rhaella's rooms she did so silently, Daemon's grandmother as quiet as she. When they reached them she was asked inside and once there shown to a seat, Rhaella stood for a moment while a man checked the rooms, once he nodded to her, she turned to her and began to speak.

"Be careful child, you travel dangerous waters now, the snakes have their eyes on you, as they do my grandson."

"Thank you, your grace, I did think that was their plan." she said and Rhaella looked to her.

"Their plan?"

"They wished to belittle me, make me feel small and not worthy, make me run away and cry like a little girl."

"But you're not a little girl anymore are you child?." Rhaella said smiling.

"No, I'm a lioness, your grace."

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Aegon.**

Watching the unsullied as they took up residence in the manse, even he couldn't help but be impressed, the way they moved almost as one, how they secured the place, everything about them made Aegon jealous. How Daemon had gained the favor of these eunuchs was beyond him, the fact he had another 8,000 of them at least, worried him greatly.

He and Jon had been overjoyed when they had heard slave soldiers being part of Daemon's past, that his brother had stooped so low was a boon he had not thought he would receive. Red Priests and slave soldiers, even with a dragon his brother's fall from grace was all but assured, but now if anything he'd become even more popular.

When people heard he had freed slaves, that these men followed him by choice not because they had to, when they heard of that ridiculous jump he did from the balcony, all of it would enhance, not diminish Daemon's reputation. Turing to Loras and Gerold he could see them looking at the slave soldier's warily, Joffrey, Quentyn and Harrold seemingly more convinced their reputation was underserved.

"Maybe we should try one of two of them out, put them in their place." Harrold had said and Gerold laughed.

"You fancy yourself a warrior of their equal Harrold, you have no idea of the training, of the acts these men do."

"They are spearmen Darkstar, no match for a Dornishman, or is it the beatings you've taken from the bastard prince which has taken your courage from you?." Quentyn said to laughs.

"I'd back my courage against your own any day my prince, but you think your spear a match for theirs, then feel welcome to try. I'll tell your father you fought bravely when he stands over your body."

"They wear no armor, our men on horseback, our lances ready would cut through them like butter." Joffrey said.

"The Dothraki thought that, or have you not heard the tale of the Three Thousand of Qohor?" Loras asked.

Aegon had not, history was such a boring subject and completely irrelevant he found, what did the past matter, what bearing did it have on today, so no he had not heard of the tale.

"What of them Loras?" he asked before Joffrey could.

"A Dothraki Khalasar under Khal Temmo came upon Qohor, fifty thousand strong, half of them braided and belled." Loras began before Quentyn interrupted.

"Braided and belled?" his cousin asked.

"It means bloodied warriors, men who had fought and won battles and victories, men who had proved themselves true." Gerold said and Loras nodded before continuing.

"That it does, these men had sacked cities, wreaked havoc, and none in their path had slowed their march. Qohor bought three thousand unsullied, they hired sellswords but they fled after the first day. The unsullied though do not flee, they do not run, they fight and fight they did."

"They won?" Aegon said worriedly.

"By the end of the battle, there were six hundred unsullied left standing, they had killed over 25,000 Dothraki, Khal Temmo, his bloodriders, his sons, all lost their lives." Loras said looking on as the unsullied took a position at the gates of the manse.

"Horselords, savages, not the same as knights, I tell you my prince these men are nothing." Joffrey said dismissively.

"I'd like to see you face a Dothraki charge Joffrey, we'd find out the truth then." Gerold said with a smirk on his face.

"The truth?" Joffrey said confusedly.

"Whether Lannister's really do shit gold." Gerold said and even Aegon laughed at this.

"Come, let's get drunk I find myself in need of a release." Aegon said and didn't notice how Loras scowled at him.

As they walked to Chataya's, he saw Joffrey look to the scarred man who had stood silently by a few feet away while they had watched the manse, the Hound not speaking once. Aegon smirked though as the closer they got the more nervous Joffrey looked, before suddenly making the excuse of needing to meet his grandfather to discuss something important.

He had been told by Quentyn who Joffrey had confided in one night when drunk, that brothels were now off-limits to the boy, that the Hound had literally dragged him kicking and screaming up the street one night he'd tried to enter one. Aegon found it hysterical as did the others, Joffrey was so easy to rile up, so quick to anger, yet he at least knew his place.

"I want the blond, the one with the green eyes." he said to Chataya when they entered.

"Of course my prince." the dark-skinned woman said and within moments he was being undressed by Marei.

Looking at the girl, her sad face, her green eyes looking up at him as she took off his britches, he smiled, reaching down he took her face his hands.

"What's your name?" he said softly.

"Myrcella your grace, Myrcella Lannister."

"Good, you know what to do, Myrcella, you know how to please your prince."

"I do my dragon." the girl said and he felt her lips on his manhood, his fingers in her hair gripping it tightly.

Later that night he found he couldn't get drunk, Loras had as always waited outside, Quentyn it seemed had finished early yet again and Gerold was lost for the night. Heading back to the Red Keep he found his mood deteriorating, the girl had done her job, he had spilled his seed all over and in her tonight and yet she was a pale substitute for the girl he wanted her to be.

Seeing her with his brother, with his grandmother, seeing them together, whether it was that his brother was once again daring to take something which should have been his, or the girl herself he knew not. Myrcella had changed, she seemed more assertive, more imposing, the quiet little cub had grown into a lioness and compared to the rose, was a much better match for a dragon he felt.

"Are you well my prince." Loras said and he nodded, not interested in talking to Margaery's brother this night.

"I'm going to go speak to Jon, I'll be all right from here."

Quentyn and Loras turned off heading in another direction and he and Ser Arys walked towards the Keep, he felt it then, as if he was being watched, as if something was looking at him. He turned around and looked so suddenly that Ser Arya was caught by surprise.

"My prince, there is something wrong?" the knight asked his hand on his blade.

"No I..I. not all is well Ser." he said shaking his head.

He couldn't get the idea out of his head though and until they actually entered the Red Keep itself he felt his nerves on edge, it was only once he saw the guards, once he walked through the gates he relaxed. Had he looked back again he'd have seen the white wolf as it moved silently through the streets, it's red eyes focused on him as it moved in the night.

**Winterfell 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

He was glad to see the tents gone, the men having returned to their homes, war having been averted, it also allowed for Lyanax to land far closer to the keep. After landing and speaking to his dragon, telling her to go rest, to go eat, he began to walk towards the gates, the guards smiling rather than looking warily at him this time. The sky was darkening and he hoped he'd arrived in time for dinner, a warm meal and bed would be welcome.

"My uncle he is inside?" he asked the guard and before he could answer he received his answer.

"My prince, you have returned?" his uncle said as he and his other uncle walked towards him.

"I have my lord." he said being formal while the guards looked on, though once he got closer to his uncles he dropped any formality "It's good to see you again uncle, you too." he said hugging Ned and then Benjen one after the other.

"Come, we were just about to have dinner." his uncle Ned said and Daemon smiled, thanking Lyanax for her timing.

As they walked it began to rain and it made them move far more quickly and far more silently than he'd have hoped. Getting inside just as the worst of it began he was glad they'd made it, flying in the rain something Lyanax enjoyed far more than he. Inside the hall he saw his aunt and cousins sitting at the high table, some of the Mormonts were still there too, though unfortunately, Lord Wyman was not.

"Daemon." Arya said running from the table, pretense, and formality not one of his cousin's attributes.

"Arya, it's good to see you cousin." he said as both Brandon and Rickon came over too. "You too." he said to them and walked to the table.

"My prince." his aunt said and he was glad to see her looking far better than she had done.

"Lady Catelyn, it's good to see you aunt, you too Robb." he said nodding to his other cousin who sat with Dacey and the Smalljon "Lady Maege." he said to the other woman at the high table.

"My prince." she said smiling at him.

Taking a seat he found the meal incredible, the warm stew hearty, the pie crisp and delicious, drinking down the ale he felt content, glad he had been forced to come here. He had always intended to come back and visit his mother's family, just not expected it to be this soon, but he was glad of it, glad to be back amongst them again.

"So my prince what brings you here, not that we're not glad you've come." his uncle said with a smirk.

"Please uncle, call me Daemon, all of you, leave the courtesies for the south." he said to laughs.

"I told you he prefers it." Arya said to her brothers.

"I had to visit the wall uncle, my granduncle has passed." he said a little sadly.

"Granduncle?" Benjen asked.

"The Maester at Castle Black uncle, Aemon Targaryen my granduncle a couple of times over." he said a soft smile on his face.

"I'm sorry to hear that Daemon, though I'm glad it brought you back here." Benjen said and he nodded.

"Did you see my brother, Daemon?" Lady Maege said and he was glad she'd taken his words to heart.

"I did Maege, in fact that's another part of the reason I'm here, the wall is suffering, badly supplied, badly manned." he said and his uncle spoke up quickly and defensively.

"We do what we can nephew, but the North doesn't have the resources to supply the wall alone."

"Uncle no one and certainly not I, can fault what the North does for the watch, the Lord Commander took great pains to point that out to me himself." he said and saw both his uncle's relief and lady Maege's "The fault lies in the south and its lack of support."

"You mean to speak to your father?" Maege asked.

"I do Maege, but I can offer some help myself, to that end uncle, I wished to speak to you and Lord Wyman. I've given the Lord Commander access to some of my private funds, some in Braavos and some here. I have a letter of credit for them for Lord Wyman, also a letter of access to my funds to cover that credit." he said handing his uncle the letters.

"You're giving the watch 50,000 gold dragons?" his uncle said shocked and stunning the rest of the room as he did so.

"My granduncle asked me to look after the watch, to help it in its time of need, I'm in a position to help." he said and his uncle smiled at him.

"I'll see Lord Wyman receives this, we'll begin the supplying of the watch immediately, it's a good thing you are doing nephew, a very good thing."

He spent the rest of the night drinking with his uncle Benjen, Robb, Dacey, Maege and the Smalljon. Arya and the boys had reluctantly gone to bed and his uncle and aunt had stayed for not much longer before following. He enjoyed the drinking games they played, enjoyed it, even more, when the Smalljon had in an effort to prove he wasn't drunk, stood up, turned really fast and fallen over landing on his arse.

Waking the next morning he broke his fast and then at her insistence went outside to spar with Arya, Sansa who had been unwell the night before, along with her friends turning up to watch them fight. Arya was quick and untrained and he wondered why that was, the North had no qualms about women warriors, but he gave her some pointers and was challenged then by the Smalljon and Dacey.

"You really wish to test your mettle against me?" he asked the Smalljon who looked much the worse for wear.

"Aye, I've never put a prince on his arse before, they'll call me Princebane when we're finished." Smalljon said laughing at his own joke.

The spar was much quicker than the Smalljon would have hoped for, but his hangover and Daemon wishing to end it saw to that. When Dacey stepped up though it was he knew a much different proposition, by this time her mother, his uncles, Robb and the rest of the family had arrived.

"Feel up to facing a girl my prince?" she said her mace in her hand.

"Did I not just face one?" he said turning to the Smalljon who shook his head laughing at him.

"Oh my prince, you really shouldn't say such things." Smalljon said a moment later batting his eyes and making both him and Dacey almost curl over at the image he portrayed.

"Shall we, my lady." he said and Dacey nodded.

He fought within himself, but not by much, the woman was fast, far stronger than she looked and he knew without his gifts, without his god's favor this would be a far more even contest. But he had been trained by the best, the very best, he had learned both in the yard and on the field and he had a god's favor, so he was stronger, he was technically better, but more importantly he was faster.

He parried the blows of the mace using his longsword, Flame moving as if it was an extension of his arm, while Spark stood ready to strike, ready to move for the kill. Dacey became frustrated very quickly, her power not working, her strength being used against her, so Daemon decided to end it. As she moved in, he moved quicker, before she readied her strike he had used Flame to force her mace away, then spinning he held Spark to her neck.

"Yield?" he said.

"Aye, well fought." she said her smile showing she had enjoyed the fight, her loss notwithstanding.

After sparring and despite Arya wishing to spar some more with him and even Robb asking, he instead walked to the crypts after visiting the glass gardens to take her a winter rose. Standing in front of his mother's statue once again, he felt the emotion of it, the feelings different since he'd spoken to his grand uncle. Were his father and mother ever really in love? Was she really the love of his life as Arthur said, as Barristan did?

Or was she a means to an end, a way to fulfill a prophecy? Given how his father had treated him, he feared this to be true and his anger and regret at that being the life his mother had lived threatened to boil over. He calmed himself though, allowed the tears to fall and before he knew it was joined by his uncle Benjen, the man walking and standing silently beside him.

"She'd have been so proud of you Daemon, so proud. I'm sorry you didn't get to know her, sorry you didn't get to grow up with her in your life." Benjen said his arm on his shoulder.

"Did she…did he….were they in love?" he asked the question burning a hole in his brain.

"Aye, no matter what I think of your father, I'll not deny that, she loved him and he, her, that was clear to anyone. That's why Robert really hated your father you know, my brother would tell you it was only part of it, but I knew the man as well as he did, better perhaps as Ned could only see what he wished when it came to him."

"He was jealous?"

"She was supposed to be his, his possession, his property, but your mother Daemon belonged to no man not even your father, she was free, who she chose to give her heart to was her choice, but she was free, and your father he allowed her to be who she was. So Aye they were in love, don't let anyone ever tell you any different."

He placed the flower in her hands, closed his eyes and told her he loved her, he missed her, and that he carried her with him always. Then together with Benjen, he made his way to his uncle's solar, Lady Maege already inside, it was time to tell them the other thing on his mind.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Davos.**

Being called in front of the prince's grandmother had been hard for him, to tell her of what he knew, some of it at less hard than other parts, but he had done what he could, told her what he could, even if he had left some, most of it out. He hadn't told her of Stannis, of how because of the restrictions placed upon him he had had called him to see him all those years before.

Nor had he told her of half the things he had done for or with the prince, feeling some things were best for Daemon to tell her himself. Besides given half the things they had done, he wasn't sure if anyone would believe them coming from anyone but Daemon anyway, he had lived them and barely believed some of them. He found himself thinking on Stannis, wondering how the man was faring, he had raised him up and Davos would always be grateful for that.

_Storm's End 294AC._

_Being called to face Lord Stannis he knew exactly what the Lord would say, exactly what the issue between them would be, but he had no choice, he had needed to make coin and so had done so the only way he knew how. Standing waiting in the room he looked at the decorations, the tapestries were threadbare, the furniture old, Stannis just like he suffering from a lack of coin it seemed._

" _Ser Davos sit." Stannis said entering the room._

" _My lord." he said as he took a seat._

" _You know why I've called you here."_

" _Aye I know."_

" _Would you care to tell me why?"_

" _I needed the coin, my lord, the harvest at Cape Wrath was a bad one, the taxes the crown demands needed to be paid, I needed to raise coin or my family would have fallen my lord."_

" _I'm sorry it has come to this Davos, I wish it were not so, but you leave me with no choice, I cannot have a smuggler in my service and I cannot stop a man I respect from earning coin, especially one I owe a great deal to."_

" _I understand my lord, I thank you."_

" _As I do you, be careful Ser Davos, keep your activities away from the Stormlands, we are watched for too carefully."_

" _I will, I wish you good fortune my lord."_

" _And I, you, go speak to Shireen, don't tell her you won't be back." Stannis said and Davos turned to leave "Thank you Davos, for the onions." Stannis said softly and turned to look out the window._

Now.

Shaking his head from the thoughts he decided to go and see Grey Worm, see how he and his men were settling into the manse, it was a tight squeeze, but it was better than the ship. He chuckled as he walked, seeing the unsullied leader organize his men, sending them each to different parts of the manse, they would not relax here, not even when Daemon returned.

He found himself hoping that would be soon, looking forward to seeing the prince again, as he entered the courtyard he saw Asher and Dale go through the motions, sparring, his son improving all the time. Before he got to Grey Worm though he saw both Thoros and Melisandre walk in, a large white wolf by their sides almost as big as they were.

"Ser Davos." Thoros said and he walked over and embraced the man, glad to see him alive and well.

"Thoros, my lady, it's good to see you both, you especially old friend." he said and the priest laughed.

"You too my knight of onions." Thoros said Melisandre rolling her eyes beside him.

"The wolf?" he asked looking to the wolf which was staring at him.

"Our prince's." Melisandre said.

"Of course it is, not content with just a dragon is he." he chuckled.

They were joined a few minutes later by Grey Worm, who welcomed Thoros back just as eagerly as he had, Asher and Dale too giving up their spars to welcome the red priest back into the fold. Asher looking curiously at the wolf and shaking his head and laughing when Thoros told him its name was Ghost and it was Daemons.

"A Dragon and a Direwolf, greedy fucker." Asher said with a laugh.

The wolf turned though and looked to the sky, forcing their own attention skyward, the dragon flew low, almost as if she wished to be seen, Daemon sitting on her back. Davos was glad to see him look well, though compared to Asher and Melisandre he may have well been scowling, both wearing the largest smiles he'd seen from them in a long time, a very long one in Thoros's case.

"Well he's back." he said and Thoros nodded.

"Come Ghost, I'm sure you wish to see him as much as I do." Thoros said and they joined the priests walking to the Dragonpit.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Tywin.**

After hearing from Myrcella about her meeting with the princess, about Rhaella's intervention and the warning she'd been given, Tywin sent a man to arrange a meeting with the queen mother. It took him no time at all to be granted one and he found himself thankful once again to the prince, his family's access suddenly back to where it had once been.

He had been wrong to ride to the gates during the rebellion, he knew that, wrong to sit it out, but Aerys, his own feelings over the man had made even Joanna's counsel unwelcome. What he had planned to do, he knew not, other than to take the city, be it in the name of King Robert had he succeeded or King Rhaegar had he not, to this day he still couldn't tell which he had hoped for, all he knew was that Aerys had to fall.

That it was his son to do so gave him some joy, Aerys jealousy over Joanna having robbed him of his heir, though in the end, Jaime's own personality did that. He knew now Jaime would not sit his seat, Tyrion may and Tommen more than likely would, but Jaime wouldn't, nor it seemed would Joffrey, the boy not made for such things. Riding to the Red Keep though, he was glad his other two grandchildren had turned out how they did, the Lannister name would be honored by them both.

"Lord Tywin, my queen wishes to speak to you in the Godswood." Ser Jareth said as they arrived, the man standing there waiting for him.

"Of course Ser." he said dismounting, following after the man with a handful of his guards.

He saw one of Oberyn's daughters look to him, though which one he couldn't tell, saw one of Varys's little birds scurry off as he walked to the Godswood. There surrounded by twenty men, all making sure no one could come closer than a couple of hundred yards was Rhaella, Ser Bonifer by her side. These men he knew were hers and hers alone, the hundred having no cause, no queen higher than her.

"Your grace." he said kissing her offered hand.

"Lord Tywin." she said directing him to a small table where a jug was filled with some juice or other

After pouring them both a glass, she offered him one and he took it, pleased at the taste.

"You've heard no doubt of Doran's latest ploy?"

"I have."

"We must counteract it, Dorne is as always prickly and will try and arrange it so they feel slighted, we must give them no opportunity to do so." she said and he nodded.

"Indeed, but would the king welcome an approach?"

"It matters not, an approach must be made and made first, I'll arrange an audience with my son for the morrow, is that soon enough for you?"

"It is, I have your support on this?"

"As I already told you, it is not my support you need, but I shall speak to my grandson on his return, I believe it is what he wishes too."

"As does my granddaughter."

"She reminds me of her you know, Myrcella she's perhaps more like Joanna than even your daughter." Rhaella said a smile on her face.

"I feared not at one point, she was too meek when I sent her here, not ready for court, I see that now." he said sipping the juice.

"They'll be good together, we can hope for no more than that."

"Happiness, I can hope for that for them both can I not?" he said and she smiled at him.

"Yes on that we can both hope I believe."

He was about to speak to her on other things when Bonifer moved to her whispering frantically in her ear, the smile which appeared on her face even broader than the one she'd given him when she greeted him.

"It seems my grandson has returned Lord Tywin, fortuitously as I can now speak to him tonight."

"Very good, I shall expect a call on the morrow, my queen." he said rising to his feet.

"Lord Tywin." she said and she, Bonifer and the knights were gone within moments.

Walking back out of the Red Keep he bumped into or more appropriately found the spider waiting for him, his eyes everywhere at once, all while making it look like he was casually strolling thought the keep.

"Lord Tywin a pleasure." the eunuch said his smile as painted on as always.

"Lord Varys." he said nodding.

"It seems our wayward prince has returned once more, do give my regards to your granddaughter my lord." Varys said as he walked away.

He schooled his features as he walked away, the Snakes and now the Eunuch, Myrcella was truly part of the great game now, thankfully she had a dragon to call on, she may need one.

**Dorne 300 AC.**

**The Water Gardens.**

**Doran.**

Hearing of the prince's return was worrying, especially now, especially with them on the verge of things, they had all they needed, his nephew was a careless man, scandals may be covered, but only for so long. Rhaenys would have her crown, it was what she deserved and with her on the throne, Dorne would be the true power in Westeros, the one true power.

But Daemon's return caused problems, that he did so on the back of a Dragon even more so, should it come to it, would he fight for the throne? If he did what backing would he have? Given the dragon what backing would he need? These thoughts had kept him up at night, kept him trying to figure out which moves other players would make.

Olenna.

She may be aiming for a match with Aegon, but her own instincts would see, her own spies would tell her of the truth of the prince, should he fall, she'd ensure she wasn't tied to him unless she had no choice. But Daemon, he gave her a choice, with him back, with him being a dragon rider, he gave her a very good choice. Would she switch her focus from one prince to another? Would he welcome that focus? The Rose of Highgarden was a beauty by all accounts.

Tywin.

Apparently the boy had already shown some favor to the lions, had lunched with the girl and the imp already. Daemon had shown more interest in the old lion's granddaughter than anyone else. Given how out of favor they were, given what Daemon potentially offered them, yes the old lion would support such a match. A dragon and the West, Dorne, and the other loyalists would be outmatched.

Rhaella.

The old queen was no friend of his, no favor to be found there, her favorite grandchild's return had led to her own return and she would, as she had tried before, do her utmost to limit their influence. Would she favor a match between the lions or the roses though? Who would she reach out to, given her favor for her grandson, would she allow him to choose?.

The North, the Vale, Daemon could perhaps count on them too, along with the Reach or the West, no he couldn't allow it, couldn't sit back and watch all their work, all their effort, come to naught. He sent for his daughter, if there was a match to be made then he would make it, he would be the one who controlled the dragon, for whoever did so, perhaps controlled the realm.

She arrived a few days later and had the temerity to argue with him, and though he admired her spirit, he was in no humor for her disobedience, not when the future of Dorne was at stake.

"So you would allow me marry one bastard, but not another." she said and he laughed at that, Ser Daemon was not only unworthy of his daughter, but the white cloak also.

"Given that it was this one who sent the other packing, I'd have thought that would have raised your interest daughter." he said seeing her pause for a moment.

"He is still a bastard, a shame upon Dorne and you would have me make him my husband?"

"He is a dragon rider Arianne, I would have him on our side, I would have my grandchildren be dragon riders too." he said and saw her look at him curiously.

"He really has a dragon?"

"He does, is a fine warrior also from what I've heard."

"I still have no wish to marry him, father. Why do you hate me so?" she said petulantly.

"He may not wish to marry you either, I've heard he prefers the company of a lioness."

"Myrcella, he prefers Myrcella." she said laughing.

"So I've been told."

"A man who prefers a girl is one who's never met a woman." she said and he could see she was hooked "Very well, I shall go meet the bastard prince." and she turned and walked away.

When she was gone he sent for Myles, waiting until the Maester arrived, when he did he stood up and walked around the room, only the Maester and Areo aware he could do so. Enemies thought so much less of a weakened man and Doran enjoyed them thinking less of him.

"You sent for me my prince?" Myles asked.

"I did Maester, the weapon which took down Meraxes are you familiar with it?"

"I am my prince."

"Good, I want more built, update the design though, I may have need of them soon."

"As you command my prince." Myles said as he left.

He sat back down in his chair, his legs having been loosened of their stiffness by his walking around, giving the nod to Areo he was wheeled back out to the pools. Arianne would succeed, he knew that but should she fail, well if you can't tame a dragon, you have no other choice but to kill one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Rhaegar and Daemon speak, an alliance is discussed, Arianne arrives and Daemon tells Rhaella more of his past.


	13. My Father's Son.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daemon's return brings plans to the surface, raises questions and reopens a wound many years in the making. Rhaella and Daemon speak and he agrees to finally tell her one of his biggest secrets.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Melisandre.**

Seeing Lyanax fly never failed to give her goosebumps, seeing her prince on the dragon's back, seeing people look upon him with the awe he deserved, never failed to make her feel proud to be serving him. As the dragon landed and he climbed down off her back he looked both surprised and happy to see her, Ser Davos and the others. She watched as he walked towards them before out of nowhere the white wolf ran past them, looking just like his name, a Ghost.

She laughed along with Thoros as the prince was basically knocked to the ground by the wolf, hearing him laugh as the wolf licked his face as he got back to his feet and walked towards them. She frowned when she saw he was unarmored though, he had gone to a dangerous place and his recklessness was not something she appreciated, still seeing him smile at them made her heart beat as fast as it always did.

"My prince." she said as he reached them.

"My lady it is good to see you well." he said kissing her hand.

"Ser Davos." Daemon said and she watched as the older man hugged the prince as he always did when they met.

"My prince."

"Grey Worm it's good to see you, my friend."

"This one is happy to see you too my prince."

"Asher Forrester, sober, at this hour of the day, what is the world coming to."

"Shut up you fucker." Asher said grinning and Daemon laughed.

"I'm sure there is a reason you're all here, but no doubt my grandmother will be….here she is, when she hits me don't react." he said and she looked to him confusedly.

"Daemon Targaryen." the slap was loud and she saw the prince's smile as his grandmother reached him.

"I knew she was there grandmother, besides it was only a small jump." Daemon said and Melisandre realized what it was that earned the prince the slap.

She smirked at that, if his grandmother only knew the half of it, had she been in Meereen she'd be beating him still. She looked on as Daemon spoke softly to his grandmother, she could barely make out what was said other than his grand uncle had passed. Daemon turned to Davos and Asher and asked to speak to them later, before coming over to talk to her and Thoros.

"I need you both to consult the flames, the wall, blue eyes, see what R'hllor will tell you." he said and she looked at him worriedly.

"Was it the same?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes, though blue instead of red."

She nodded and she and the others walked back to the manse they were staying in, Daemon, his grandmother and the white wolf heading towards the Red Keep. She could tell that Thoros was as nervous as she had been, red eyes, blue eyes, white eyes, two of them they knew of now and she worried on the third. Reaching the manse she and Thoros left the others and walked to a room with a large fireplace, setting the fire they took their seats and waited.

_The world was full of ice and shadow, darkness moving towards them in the distance, they heard the sounds, the movements around them though they could see no one, then the screams began, louder and louder. Light, blinding light and then a storm, he rode through it unaffected by it, while around him men, no, what used to be men, moved, blue eyes everywhere._

_She saw men in furs fall, women too, a settlement by the river, the storm moving in towards them, then the dragon came and the storm retreated, the cold became warm, the darkness retreating from the light. She saw him his swords aflame, his armor brighter than the sun, the dragon's flames closing blue eyes too numerous to count as he landed. He stood facing the storm, daring it to come closer, calling for it and as night became day, day became night, the sword lit the way and all who stood behind it were safe._

"Thoros, Thoros what did you see?" she said as the visions faded away.

"I saw the prince, I saw the prince fight in the snow, I saw a man wearing a crown of ice holding a sword of blue fight the prince, ice against fire, light against dark. I saw the night Melisandre, I saw the night and the prince stood against it and brought the dawn." Thoros said his face full of wonder.

"I saw it too, though not the same, but there was something not right, something missing, I do not think R'hllor showed us it all."

"He did not, just like Meereen, he showed us what we need, only the prince can see it all."

_**Meereen 295 AC.** _

_They had come to take the book, that was all, just to collect the book and leave, but these masters had as they always did, decided to annoy her prince. Seeing slaves mistreated had always been one of his problems, one of his issues, it brought the dragon out of him and today was no different._

_"Leave them alone." Daemon said and she sighed though Thoros chuckled beside her._

" _Who are you to speak to me boy." the master said._

" _I'm the man who'll end you if you raise that whip one more time."_

" _You dare speak to Oznak zo Pahl, in such a manner."_

" _It has a name, good, at least people will know who I killed when you fall." Daemon said and she looked to him, her eyes begging him to just walk away, unfortunately, it was then the man decided to whip the slave yet again._

_Seeing Spark fly through the air less than an instant later, she, the guards, but mostly the master all looked on surprised as before the whip could be raised back a third time the blade hit and the man fell to the ground, dead. The guards reacted and so did Daemon, though these he did not kill, she heard the words being spoken by her prince, the chant and then he was like the wind itself._

" _You two, go outside the city, Lyanax is waiting, she'll bring you to me." Daemon said._

" _We cannot leave you my prince." she replied and he smiled at her._

_"You're not, just don't be alarmed when you fly by the pyramid."_

_With that, he was gone and so were they, the dragon was waiting just as the prince said and they climbed up taking their usual positions, well usual in the fact that she had been on the dragon more than once now. No sooner were they on Lyanax's back than she took off, it was strange and she felt unsafe without the prince guiding the dragon though Thoros it seemed did not._

_The gasps he made not more than a few moments into their flight though showed that maybe he did, although when she looked at what caused it, it was clear that was why he was concerned. The prince was climbing up on the ledge with a long whip in his hand, men with spears throwing them and missing him as they chased after him, when the dragon swooped in and aimed its flames below them they soon retreated though._

" _He can't mean to." she heard Thoros say._

_She looked on as the whip coiled around the Harpy, the prince swinging from it as the dragon flew underneath and then she watched in horror as he let go, his hands grabbing a spike as he fell and Thoros quickly helping him onto the dragons back. They landed a few miles outside the city and she watched as Thoros lost his temper and shouted at the prince._

" _Are you mad, crazy, you are too important to risk yourself so, if you fall we all fall Daemon." Thoros said angrily._

" _I know, but we needed the book Thoros, besides what's the point of having a god's favor if you can't have some fun every now and then."_

" _Swinging from a fucking pyramid is not fun." Thoros said spittle coming from his mouth._

" _It is though." Daemon said a little softly and she chuckled._

_That night they had read some of the book and looked to the flames, red eyes, blue eyes, white eyes, they had seen the Horselords fall, the red eyes coming for them, the future had already been written it seemed._

**Kings Landing now.**

"What are you smiling about?" Thoros asked.

"The pyramid."

"Mad fucker, did he do anything like that when I was gone?"

"No Not like that, but you know what he's like Thoros."

"I do." Thoros said a smile on his face now.

"He missed you, badly."

"I missed him too, you were with him through it all?"

"I was, Davos too and Asher, Grey Worm, we were all there, but he missed you, my friend."

"These people, they want him dead you know this."

"Everyone wants him dead, our enemy has many agents, many people to do his bidding, even though they know not what they're doing." she said.

"Then we have to protect him do we not, even from himself."

"Even from himself." she said nodding in agreement.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Rhaegar.**

The news that Daemon had returned had been quick to spread, he was in a small council meeting at the time when Arthur arrived to speak to him. Having heard of Dorne's plans he had expected Oberyn to bring it up at the meeting, though he found he was surprised when he had not. Jon too seemed more subdued and in fact, it was Mace Tyrell who seemed the one most eager to speak about his son's marriage prospects.

"Your Grace, with Prince Daemon back perhaps it's time we discussed weddings?" Mace said and Rhaegar felt in the mood to humor the man so he played along.

"Indeed Lord Tyrell, have you any ideas?" he asked and saw Arthur's smirk.

"As you know your grace, Prince Aegon and my daughter are very fond of each other, should they be officially matched I know it would please the realm." Mace said and he nodded.

"Indeed, I shall speak to my wife today Lord Tyrell, perhaps by the morrow we'll have an announcement to make." he said and Mace almost rushed from the room given how excited he was.

"Prince Daemon your grace?" Lucerys asked and he was stunned to see it come from his master of ships.

"I do not know my son's mind on matches as of yet Lord Velaryon, perhaps after I've spoken to him I'll have an announcement on his future too."

He saw the look Jon gave to Oberyn, both of them clearly surprised that he was considering a match for Daemon this soon, but his mother's, his wife's, Arthur's words had taken hold, and he only needed to get the right undertaking from Tywin and Daemon.

"Now if there is nothing else, I'll call this..." he said before being interrupted.

"Your Grace, Prince Daemon has asked to address the council." the guard said and he looked on surprised as he had the guard let Daemon enter.

He watched on as his mother and son walked into the room, Daemon still wearing the clothes he had no doubt traveled in, he bid them take a seat and no sooner had they sat down than Aegon arrived, having clearly gotten over his reluctance to attend this meeting. Rhaegar glared at his oldest son as he sat down beside Jon Connington, knowing that were it not for Daemon's own appearance he'd not be here today.

"Your Grace, men of the small council, I've just flown from the wall where I said my farewells to my grand uncle, Aemon Targaryen, the man the realm and I, I'm shamed to say forgot about."

"He was a man of the watch was he not, then just like they, he did his duty and was remembered there." Oberyn said and Daemon nodded.

"That he did and did so well, for over seven and sixty years that man served this realm, served the watch as Maester, and this realm not only forgot about him, but it failed him, it failed the men of the Night's watch. Where are the taxes that are owed, where are the supplies the men need? Where is our faith in them?"."

"You do not understand Prince Daemon, the realm can't spare coin for an outpost in the North." Jon Connington said.

"Yet we can for tourney's and feasts can we not? I come to this council to ask for supplies to be sent, for the coin to be set aside, for us to support the men of the watch. To show that I'm not asking for anyone to do what I myself would not, I've given the Lord Commander access to some of my own funds." Daemon said and Rhaegar looked to him both with pride and shock.

"Your own fund's brother?" Aegon asked.

"I've set aside 50,000 gold dragons for the Night's Watch, I ask this council to match it, to match my support with men, with supplies, with coin, however we can, but to match it all the same." Daemon said and looked around the room.

Rhaegar was ashamed to see that no one spoke up, none offered to match it, none offered to help, before he got a chance to say anything though Daemon spoke again.

"I find myself once again shamed by the actions of men who care not for the realm, care not to support the realm lest it hurt their own comforts, their own prosperity. It seems that I alone here am the Watcher on the Wall."

His son stormed from the room, leaving his mother to glare at him, to look each of the men in the eye, before standing up.

"If you men won't do your duty, perhaps it's time to replace you with men who will." she looked at him and shook her head before leaving.

She was no sooner out the door when the voices raised up, when the shouting began, Aegon asking who did Daemon think he was and more than one of the others agreed with his son. He raised his hand, quietening them down, looking around the room before speaking.

"Lord Tyrell, I want it seen to immediately, the crown will match my son's support, each kingdom, each of them, will pay some of the amount needed in taxes, Dorne too Oberyn." he said as he got up and walked from the room.

He felt both proud and shamed by his son, he had done what Rhaegar himself had once promised to do, what he had once sworn to do, he had helped the Night's Watch. He also felt saddened by his uncle's death, both for the death itself and the many years he'd practically ignored the man. After Lyanna, when Daemon was born, when he saw the prophecy to be a lie, in his grief and anger he had cut all ties with Aemon, completely cut the man from his life.

His plans to release him from his vows, to bring him to Kings Landing and have him serve as their Grandmaester, all of it forgotten as he wallowed in despair. That now after almost ten and eight years, his uncle would have died alone had it not been for Daemon. He shook his head smiling as he walked, thankful once again that his son had returned. They needed to talk, needed to speak, he had put it off, both out of worry for the outcome and because of Daemon's own reluctance, but it could wait no longer.

"Arthur, find Daemon for me, I need to speak to him." he said to his closest friend and Arthur nodded and walked off.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Rhaella.**

When Daemon had told her about the events on the wall, of Aemon's death, of how the wall had suffered, she had begun to think of how they could change things. But her grandson surprised her, he had already begun to change things, he had spent his own coin to change things. Where he had gotten the coin to do so was a question she needed to be answered, but instead, Daemon had said he needed to speak to the council and so she had gone with him.

Watching him put those men in their place, shaming them, she had never felt prouder of him, after saying her own piece, she hurried after him finding him walking angrily towards the front of the Red Keep.

"Daemon stop." she called though he didn't hear her "Daemon." she said a little louder and he turned to look at her, his anger clear, though when he saw her face he calmed some.

"I'm sorry grandmother, I know I should hold my temper more."

"Daemon I'm not angry with you, I'm proud of you. What you did in there was right, now come back with me." she said and he nodded walking beside her, her arm linked with his and she felt him calm with each step.

"We must speak on your future Daemon." she said and he looked at her curiously and she chuckled when she saw the small grin on his face.

"What have you done grandmother?" he asked his voice far lighter than it had been.

"Come, we'll speak of it in my room."

Arriving back at her room, she was surprised to see the white wolf sitting there waiting for them. Daemon just reached down rubbed its fur and they walked inside. Taking a seat she got ready to tell him of her conversation with Tywin, of Dornes's plan and of her own conversation with Myrcella, but they were interrupted by Ser Arthur entering the room.

"Your grace, my prince." Ser Arthur said standing in front of them.

"Ser Arthur?" she said looking at him.

"His graces wishes to talk to his son." Arthur said and she looked to Daemon.

"Now is not a good time Arthur, my grandmother wishes to speak to me, and I'm not in the best place to speak to the king just now."

"He has ordered the funds to be readied, the help you requested will be sent to the Night's Watch my prince." Ser Arthur said surprising them both.

"Tell him he has my gratitude Arthur, I shall speak to him on the morrow, I'm both tired and my blood has not yet calmed, it would do us both badly to speak now." Daemon said and Arthur nodded.

"Indeed, your grace, my prince." Arthur said before leaving.

She watched as the wheels turned in her grandson's head, she knew this conversation was coming, she only hoped it wouldn't go as badly as she feared it would. As she looked at both the relief in Daemon's face as the Night's Watch would be helped, and the concern that was clearly there about speaking to his father. She resolved to give him something to take his mind off both, now and for the morrow too.

"I think you and Lady Myrcella should go on a ride on the morrow Daemon." she said and his head shot up to look at her.

"Grandmother?".

"Come now, how much time have you spent with the girl just the two of you, would it not be nice to get away from court with her just for a little time together?". she said and saw him smile as he thought of it.

"What's going on grandmother?"

"Whatever do you mean grandson?" she said as innocently as she could.

"Grandmother?" he said a half-smirk on his face.

"Daemon?" she said and he laughed.

"What have you done?" he said then and so she told him of her conversation with Tywin, of the Lion's own feelings on things, once again she watched as the wheels turned in her grandson's head.

"Maybe I don't like her that way, maybe I'm just looking for a conquest." he said his voice challenging.

"You are not my other grandson, I raised you better than that." she said and he smiled.

"Yes, you did. I would love to go riding with Myrcella grandmother." he said and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tomorrow, with your father Daemon, I'm here for you, you know that right?"

"Always." he said and she nodded "Dorne?"

"Apparently prince Doran thinks sending his daughter would bring you to his side, I believe she's coming both to push for a match and to get you into bed to help arrange that match."

"Arianne hates me." he said and she looked at him.

"Perhaps, but you know your position has changed, to get their hands on Lyanax, they'll do whatever they can." she said and he laughed.

"Lyanax, can't be controlled grandmother, she is her own mistress, she makes her own decisions, I ask her and she does, but I don't control her, only a god can do that." he said and she looked at him again.

"This thing Daemon, this thing with R'hllor, they will use it against you."

"I know, but I put my faith in him as he did me, I ask no one else to, I seek to convert no one, but I'll not forsake my god, not for anything." he said and the white wolf got to his feet and walked over placing his head on her grandson's lap.

"We need to talk Daemon, I need to know more, these men, these unsullied, Ser Davos, the red priests, I need to know, I need to know what happened to you." she said and the worry in her voice made him get up from his seat and kneel in front of her.

"I promise, tomorrow I'll tell you anything you wish to know, I swear it." he said and he kissed her cheek.

"I will hold you to that." he nodded and got up to leave.

"I need to go speak to them, and to arrange with Myrcella for the ride tomorrow, Tywin he will speak to father?" he asked and she nodded.

"He will, you are happy with the match?".

"Are you?"

"I am Daemon, she's a good girl, I like her."

"As do I grandmother, very much." his smile telling her just how true that was, he turned to walk from the room before turning back "Theon?"

"Paid for his crimes." she said and he just looked at her before leaving.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Tywin.**

He waited and waited until finally the meeting was granted, readying himself to leave, he told Tyrion to wait here, knowing the king wouldn't wish anyone but himself at the meeting. He was getting ready to mount his horse when the prince arrived, Daemon walking into the manse with Ser Barristan and the large white wolf. Seeing him, Tywin moved from his horse and went to greet the prince, pleased to see him look happy to see him also.

"My prince, I had not expected you today." he said with a small bow.

"My apologies my lord, I came to speak to Myrcella, with your permission of course."

"Of course, I wish I could stay and speak with you my prince, but I have a meeting with his grace to attend to." he said waiting to see what Daemon's reaction would be.

"My grandmother informed me of such my lord, I bid you good fortune and await news of your success." Daemon said and Tywin felt his heart race, the prince was on board, his granddaughter would be a princess, he would see to it.

"As do I my prince." he said mounting his horse.

He found himself riding even more proudly through the streets, Rhaella, Daemon both of them as eager for this match as he and Myrcella, that the children liked each other, that they got along was something he was glad of, as was his view on the prince's nature. Tywin had met good men, bad men, he'd known evil men and cowards, Daemon was a man he'd proudly call a goodgrandson, he was sure of it.

Upon seeing the Red Keep in front of him he dismounted and was led to the king's solar, he saw the eyes look to him as he walked, the spies scurrying off to tell their tales, to whisper their news. Reaching the door, he waited until he was bid to enter, finding the king, queen, and Ser Arthur inside, but most of all pleased to see Rhaella sitting there too.

"Your graces." he said with a bow.

"Lord Tywin, why don't you take a seat." Rhaegar said.

He sat down and looked at each of them, Rhaella smirking, Elia stone-faced and he couldn't quite make out what expression Rhaegar was showing him.

"What brings you to see us Lord Tywin?" Rhaegar asked though Rhaella's presence alone made it clear he already knew.

"I wished to speak on the future your grace, the future of House Lannister and House Targaryen. To speak on a match between our houses, one that the realm would prosper by, no doubt."

"A match my lord?" Elia said and he found himself irritated that they were making him go through the show, but he forced it down deep and continued.

"Between my granddaughter and Prince Daemon, your grace."

"My son has only just returned Lord Tywin, is it not to early to suggest a match for him, especially since Aegon is not betrothed yet?".

"While that is true you grace, it is clear that you would not consider a match for prince Aegon suggested by me, but even if the suggestion came from yourself for such a match I'd find myself unable to accept." Tywin said and Rhaegar raised an eyebrow at that, but Elia was the one who spoke.

"You'd turn down the chance of your granddaughter to be queen my lord? Even if such a match was offered?" Elia said.

"I would your grace. It is clear to me that my granddaughter's affections lie elsewhere and also that these affections are returned, while rare it may be that a match such as this is ever influenced by such things, I feel in this case it to be fortuitous."

"I concur with Lord Tywin, it's clear that my grandson cares greatly for the girl." Rhaella said and he smiled inwardly.

"The problem my lord is that should such a match be allowed then it could create seeds of discontent, should Daemon marry Myrcella then Aegon and Margaery Tyrell would be the only other logical match. Two princes, both with such large regions behind them could lead rise to problems." Rhaegar said and Tywin watched as the fury built up in Rhaella, she turned to look angrily at the king.

"I don't understand your grace." he lied.

"Perhaps if we're given an undertaking by you that you'll not raise arms against my son, no matter the circumstances…" Rhaegar began and Rhaella jumped to her feet.

"This is outrageous, Lord Tywin I ask you to follow me, the king is not the only one who can give permission for such a match, nor is his permission needed."

"Mother." Rhaegar said.

"No, I have heard enough Rhaegar. I and Daemon shall move our things from the Red Keep immediately, we will not stay here one moment longer, my lord." she said to him and he stood up and walked from the room with her.

As they strolled down the corridor they could hear the raised voices behind them, Elia's loudest of them.

"Fear not Tywin, the match will happen, my idiot son will come to his senses, very soon."

He rode back to the Manse, both angry and hopeful, Rhaella was on his side, Daemon was on his side, who cared if Rhaegar was not. As he dismounted his horse in the courtyard he saw Daemon and Myrcella walking towards him, both of them laughing until they saw his face. He didn't even get to speak, didn't even get to explain, Daemon bid Myrcella goodbye with a kiss to the cheek and was gone from the Manse in moments.

Calling for his family he walked with Myrcella into his solar, trying to remover her worried look with soft rubs to her elbow as they walked. Once inside he waited until Jaime and Cersei arrived, Tyrion having met them along the way, his son having noticed his expression wisely deciding not to ask what had happened.

"It seems the king or someone advising him is worried we mean to steal the throne." he said and Tyrion laughed before speaking.

"He should be, if Daemon wanted it he could take it in a heartbeat."

"Daemon doesn't want the throne." Myrcella said and he nodded.

"We know, but be it Aegon, or Oberyn, or whomever, someone wishes the king to be fearful that he does." Tywin said.

"They refused the betrothal?" Jaime asked his son's anger clear, but Tywin looked to the pained expression on Myrcella's face, motioning to Cersei who comforted her.

"It didn't get that far, Rhaella saw to that."

"What did the queen do?" Jaime asked and he knew it was Rhaella, not Elia he meant.

"She made it clear to them that Daemon and Myrcella would be wed, even without their permission." he said and Myrcella looked at him hopefully "Do you really think a prince with a dragon cares what his father says, granddaughter?" he said and saw the small smile appear on her face.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

Seeing her standing in front of him he felt something different, he was happy to see her, happy to be close to her once again, but now knowing what he now did, it felt different. He had been attracted to her when he saw her first in the Throne Room, had found her far more clever and far different than he had expected when he had lunch with her and Tyrion.

But the more time he spent with her, the more he felt it was deeper than that, he knew how things worked, how court worked and he knew his position was radically changed from what it once was. Had he never have left, had he not have found a god's favor then he would have been lucky to be allowed to wed, even had he been they'd have chosen his bride to make sure his power was limited.

But now, not only had his position been raised in court, now no one would decide his fate, no one, not a man, not a king, not even a god, he would decide what he would do, with this part of his life anyway. He had loved and lost, he would not do so again, and yet despite that, hearing his grandmother lay out her plans, hearing Tywin was on board, made it all so different.

"Are you not going to say anything?" she said and he laughed before leaning in to kiss her lips, catching her by surprise.

"Daemon?". Myrcella said a small blush on her face.

"Marry me?" he said and she looked at him her eyes glistening as she nodded.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes." she said happily and he kissed her again.

They walked together, he telling her of his grandmother's wishes, she of her grandfathers, yet both of them it seemed while happy of the support cared more for their own feelings on the matter. When he told her Tywin was gone to speak to his father he saw her excitement build, so while he didn't need his father's permission, he knew she would like it.

"Look, grandfather's back." she said excitedly but when he saw Tywin's face, when he saw the scowl, he felt his anger rise.

"I will be back as soon as I can." he said kissing her cheek and walking from the manse.

He walked hurriedly to the Red Keep, Ghost walking beside him the wolf's expression somewhat matching his own. Ser Barristan walked silently behind him, the knight judging his mood and deciding not to speak, when they reached the Red Keep itself he headed straight for his father's rooms. Hearing the raised voices as he got there, he saw Ser Arthur was standing outside.

"Out of way Ser." he said and Arthur stood in front of him, Ghost snarling silently at the knight "Now Arthur." he said his voice raised loud enough that the ones inside the room quietened.

"No."

"Don't make me move you Arthur." he said and Barristan moved towards him placing his hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

Before anything could happen, before the situation went any worse, the door opened and Elia stepped out, walking over to him she placed her own hand on his shoulder, giving him a soft smile before walking away.

"Let him in Arthur." he heard his father say and he walked into the room, Ghost and Barristan taking up position beside Arthur at the door.

"Who do you think you are?" he said loudly as the door closed "What gives you the right to decide who I can or cannot marry."

"Daemon."

"No, you don't get to choose, my bride, you don't get to choose anything about me, you lost that right many years ago."

"I am your father."

"You stopped being my father the day I was born, the day I was brought here, or don't you remember turning away from me?"

"I was grieving for your mother."

"Were you, or were you grieving for your prophecy, was it my mother's death which pained you so or the fact that I wasn't a girl, that I was a Daemon not a Visenya?" he felt the slap a moment later.

"Don't you ever dare suggest I didn't love your mother, she was everything to me, everything," his father said angrily.

"She was my mother and yet you never allowed her to be mentioned to me, you never stopped the whispers, never stopped the taunts. Love, love is not just standing up for her when she's there, it's standing up for her when she's not, where were you then?" he said and his father looked at him.

"I.."

"You allowed them to treat me as if I was nothing, no one, as if I didn't matter, which was true was it not, for I didn't matter to you, did I?"

".."

"Did I?" his voice basically a shout now.

"You are my son. I may not have shown it but I've always loved you."

"What's the point of it if it's not shown? What's the point of it if you allowed people to treat me as lesser than, as nothing but a stain, a bastard. You say you loved my mother and yet you showed her son no love, were it not for my grandmother I'd have never known what it felt like, father, father, you're no father of mine, you never were."

"Daemon." his father said his pain clear.

"No, let us speak as men here today, you are not my father, my father is Thoros of Myr a man who cared for me, loved me, protected me, comforted me, that's what a father is, that's what a father does. Where were your searches for me? Where was your concern for me? If it's hidden then it may as well not exist, and you hid your's well."

"I am your king Daemon."

"Then be a fucking king, act a fucking king."

"I am and you'll not marry that girl, I'll not have you and your brother at each other's throats."

"Aegon has been as much a brother to me as you have a father, the only way you differ is that you haven't sent men to kill me."

"What are you saying?" his father said shocked.

"Theon fucking Greyjoy. Who's friend was he, the Darkstar who's friend is he? The melee, what do you think, that they meant to rough me up a little, to embarrass me, are you that fucking naïve?"

"Daemon, you cant think that, Aegon has his faults but he would never."

"Would he not? Can you say the same of Jon Connington, the same of Oberyn Martell?" Have you any idea why I really left all those years ago?"

"I...I thought it was to find your grandmother."

"It was, but have you never asked yourself why I didn't just wait? Why I felt the need to run away or is this love you said you had for me, is it just a recent thing?"

He shook his head incredulously as his father looked at him in confusion.

"After another delightful fucking day in this beautiful place, another day where I was scorned by my father, mistreated by the men who surrounded him, looked down upon by the women and ignored by everyone but the queen, I did what I always did, I went to hide in the tunnels."

"I never knew you did that."

"The list of the things you don't know about me could fill the fucking Citadel." he said dismissively "I went, I hid, and stumbled upon a plot to kill me, that's right here in your own keep people plotted to kill your son, great job in running the realm your grace." he said his contempt clear.

"Who?"

"I don't know, only that they engineered grandmother's visit to Dorne, so I left, I ran, I figured since he only person who cared whether I lived or died wasn't here, I should go to her."

"I'm sorry son, I'm so sorry."

"I may actually believe you, if you weren't showing just how much you actually care for me by refusing to allow me the one thing I actually want. Not that it matters, Myrcella and I will marry,"

"You cannot Daemon, Aegon..."

"Can go fuck himself for all I care." he said interrupting his father as he had no desire to hear more.

"I am your king."

"I already told you, I kneel only before a god and you, your grace, are no fucking god."

"You knelt in the North." his father said angrily and he laughed then, he laughed loudly and for a long time, before turning to his father.

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"Aegon." his father said and he nodded.

"Funny that don't you think? I mean the realm was completely unaware of what was happening in the North, unaware of the Iron Born attacking the North, of my aunt's kidnapping, yet my brother knew I knelt in the North, wonder how he knew that?."

"You're saying Aegon knew of the North?" his father asked his fury clear.

"I'm saying my grandmother thought me well, if you wish to expose a spy, then give them something to speak about, I wondered who would tell you I knelt, now I know."

He turned to walk from the room, before turning back to look at his father.

"Years ago a prince married a woman for love, he cared not for the consequences, cared not for what it would mean, doing so led the realm into war, you may not have ever been a father to me, but I am nothing if not my father's son."

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Arianne.**

She arrived to a Red Keep in chaos, a jubilant Oberyn, a laughing Aegon, an angry Elia, and a broken Rhaegar. But it was Rhaenys who looked at her, Rhaenys who stared at her, and Rhaenys who looked furious with her. Arianne was surprised by this, she and her cousin had always gotten along, always enjoyed spending time together, even if Rhaenys was a bit of a prude.

"Cousin?" she asked.

"You should not have come." Rhaenys said and she looked to her wondering what she had done to annoy her.

"Why not?"

"Father and Daemon are not speaking, you shouldn't have come, I warn you do not go near my brother, I don't care what your plans are."

"I came to see you cousin, to see my uncle and Ellaria and my other cousins." she said a smile on her face.

"You are a terrible liar, Ari. If you cause any distress here, I won't be there to help you, neither will mother, I'm warning you."

She nodded and it took her the rest of the day to find out what had occurred, Oberyn took great pleasure in telling her, he was almost gleeful and had put off his own travel for a few days because of it.

"The bastard prince demanded his father allow him wed, he ranted and raved at him, at the king." Oberyn said and she looked at him shaking her head, if Daemon was demanding he wed, then this was not a good thing.

"I don't understand, if he marries the girl then how does this help us?"

"His father has forbid it, should he do so then he'll have no choice but to strip him of his title."

"The West won't stand for that uncle."

"They won't have a choice."

"I need to speak to Prince Daemon, to see him." she said.

"There is no need, he is out of the equation now, it's Aegon who needs to be dealt with, we are so close, so close."

"What if they make up uncle, what if they resolve their differences?"

"They won't, he told the king he was not his father, Rhaegar will not forgive that."

She found herself disagreeing, she had many fights with her own father, his plans always coming into conflict with her own. At one point he had wished her to wed Aegon, wished her to be queen, but it was not a consort she wished to be, it was a ruler and so she had made sure to dissuade Aegon from such a thing. The sex they had was terrible, she had deliberately made it so knowing her cousin lusted for her, now he no longer did.

Her father had been furious, had told her he would pass her over for Quentyn and she had told him she hated him, how she wished he was dead, how he was no father of hers. Within weeks they had made up and were closer than ever once again, so she disagreed and after finding out that Rhaella and Daemon were staying at a nearby manse, she arranged to be taken to it.

The manse wasn't that special, it was nothing really to look at and she was surprised that Rhaella would stay in such a place. It was well protected though, well guarded, and the men who did so looked fierce.

"My name is Princess Arianne Nymeros Martell, I've come to see Prince Daemon." she asked the guard, a dark-skinned man wearing brown leather armor and carrying a spear.

"No." the man said simply.

"I said I am Princess Arianne Martell and I demand to speak to the prince."

"No." the man said again.

"I shall have you flogged for this, where is your commander?"

The man turned to one of the other guards and he to another and finally after a few moments another man arrived, one slightly older than the others.

"Torgho Nudho, this one wishes to speak to prince." the first man said to the older one.

"No." the man said and turned to walk away.

She moved to walk in through the gate and the first man raised his hands to her, placing them on her he stopped her entering, her guards immediately raised their spears and moved forward. Within moments her men were surrounded, they were outnumbered, they were outmatched and Arianne actually felt fearful. Before a dark-haired man arrived walking with a red priest and a man slightly older than him, along with a white dog, no, a wolf, a giant wolf.

"Torgho Nudho?" the dark-haired man said.

"This one was refused entry, she tried anyway." the man called Torgho Nudho said.

"My apologies princess." the dark-haired man said and the spears were lowered.

"I wish to see Prince Daemon?" she said and the dark-haired man looked at her.

"He's not accepting any visitors." the dark-haired man said and she looked at his face, finding him to be very handsome even though she couldn't make him out clearly as he stood in the shadows.

"Surely he'll be happy to see me?". she said as sultrily as she could.

"Why would you wish to speak to A Bastard Wolf." the dark-haired man said and she faltered for a second, wondering how this man knew what she had named the prince.

"I'm sure if Prince Daemon knows I'm here he'll wish to speak to me."

"He knows Princess and he would not."

"I wish to speak to him." she said a little more annoyed now.

"You already have and I have no wish to speak to you, goodnight princess."

She looked on as the dark-haired man walked away, watching his lithe body as it moved, that was Daemon, that was the Dark Prince, she couldn't help but look at him, firm, athletic, and a challenge, just how she liked her men. She smiled as she walked away, this trip was going to be even more fun than she had hoped for.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Rhaella.**

She was packing her things when Bonifer arrived, Thoros and Ser Davos along with some of the unsullied with him.

"Where is my grandson?" she asked.

"He is at Lord Tywin's your grace." Thoros said.

"Very well, I need you to take his things, along your own and bring them to this manse your men are staying at." she said and was glad there was no talk, no questions the men just doing as she asked.

"My queen?" Bonifer said when they were gone.

"My fool of a son seems to think he can deny this betrothal, not content with ruining Daemon's life when he was a boy, he seeks to ruin it now. I'll not stand for it and I know Daemon will not either."

"Rhae, you know what this could mean?"

"I don't care, Bon, I'll not see him hurt, not even by mine own son, not again. Not when he could just jump on that dragon and leave, Daemon stays, no matter what needs to be done to make it so."

Her knight leaned in, hugged her tight and kissed her forehead.

"The hundred stands ready my queen."

"The Blackfish, he is still in the city?"

"He is, you wish to see him?"

"No, but don't let him leave, have your men grab our things, we need to go speak to Daemon."

She walked to Tywin's Manse worried in case she missed Daemon, something that she did, as she entered she saw Myrcella and walked over to the girl kissing her on her forehead affectionately.

"Daemon?" she asked.

"I thought he was with you, he went to the Red Keep." she looked to Bonifer, who nodded to one of the hundred, the man racing off in the direction they had just come from "You and my grandson will be wed Myrcella on this you have my promise and I look forward to welcoming you to my family." she said and the girl smiled.

"Daemon, asked me, when grandfather left he asked me to marry him." Myrcella said.

"And what did you say?"

"Yes." Myrcella's smile beaming as she kissed her forehead again.

"I need to speak with your grandfather." she said and Myrcella escorted her to the solar.

After discussing things with Tywin, making plans that had they been known would cost both of them their heads, she comforted herself with the knowledge they were worst-case scenarios. When they left the Manse she was told that Daemon had spoken angrily to the king and headed to the other Manse, so she and Bonifer made their way to it.

Daemon's men were everywhere, it would take a large number of men to take this place and she knew that while it was unlikely even Rhaegar would be that stupid, he was surrounded by idiots with their own agendas. He had already shown he could be swayed and so she was glad of the fact that should anyone try to take this place by force, they would find themselves in a fight they may not win.

"You want me to come in?"

"No Bon, find out what you can." she said and he kissed her softly before leaving as she entered the room.

She found Daemon standing looking at the flames, alone in the room other than the white wolf, he was just standing there staring at them, almost as if he was looking for answers in the fire itself.

"Are you alright?" she asked and he turned, his eyes red from where he had been crying no doubt.

"I am, I'm sorry grandmother, I never meant to cause you so much trouble." he said and she laughed softly.

"You were always trouble grandson, even when you were a babe on Dragonstone, my sweet curious little dragon always trying to go where he should not."

He took her hand and they sat down on the seat, sitting close together he never let her hand go once as they spoke, she of tales of his growing up and he filling in the parts she knew nothing about.

"You didn't know of the flour?"

"I did not, had I done, I'd have…I'd have…" she said laughing.

"What, told Ser Alliser there were no such things as ghosts." Daemon said and she laughed louder as the white wolf looked at them both.

She was enjoying having fun with him when Thoros knocked at the door and entered to tell Daemon they were about to eat. She actually felt hungry herself and was glad when Bonifer arrived back in time to eat with them, taking his place beside her he reassured her all was well. The dinner itself was one of the best she'd had in a long time, the easy camaraderie Daemon shared with those around the table enjoyable for her to see and be a part of.

Knowing he had spent time with these men, seeing how they interacted with him, how they deferred to him, and he them, how Ser Davos was like the wise old grandfather, occasionally chiding them and shaking his head. How Thoros and Melisandre were like the parents, both proud and protective, of how Asher and Dale and Grey Worm were like the brothers that Aegon should have been to him.

"How many times did he get you into scrapes with the Golden Company?" Dale asked Asher.

"Almost as many as he got Thoros into." Asher said laughing.

"They're idiots." Daemon said and Thoros stood up raising a mug.

"To the Golden Idiots,"

"The Golden Idiots." and she found herself both joining in and feeling left out, knowing this was a part of her grandson's past she knew nothing about.

After a visitor was announced at the gate she watched as first Grey Worm and then Daemon and Asher and Thoros went to deal with them. Daemon returning a few moments later, telling her it was Arianne and that he had sent her away. When the meal was over, when the drinking began, she looked to Daemon who escorted her back to the room she had met him in.

"Are you worried grandmother?"

"Yes, I don't want us to fight, I want your father to come to his senses, but should it come to it, I'll be with you, you know that?"

"I know, you always have been."

"Lord Tywin would be too if you needed him."

"I don't want to fight grandmother, I want him to be the king he's supposed to be, Aegon, Aegon, I don't know. I worry about him, we almost fell once, with him on the throne I worry, but I don't want to be king, it's not who I am."

"It may be who you need to be." she said and he nodded barely.

"Your friends, the past you shared, I need to know Daemon."

"I know, I..there's so much, so much I need to tell you, some of it is unbelievable, its… I lived it and even to me it's unbelievable, I could tell you, but it may be better to show you, to let you see for yourself."

"Show me?" she said confused.

"What do you know of Asshai, grandmother?"

"Not much, the shadow city, I've read some on it, but really not much at all."

"Asshai is more than just a city, it's a gateway, a realm onto itself, the rules we live by they don't apply there, the things we know to be true, the things we believe to be impossible, there in that place, everything you think you know, becomes a dream and everything you believe impossible becomes true."

"I don't understand."

"Don't be scared, you can't be harmed and remember I'm here with you, I am safe and well." he said and she nodded.

He led her to the fire, then she watched on in horror as he cut his hand, the drops of blood, dripping into the fire, the flames going from red to yellow to a bright blue. She felt his hand on hers and his head on her shoulder, his breath close to her ear as he whispered.

"Look into the flames and be not afraid, for I am with you always." she felt comforted by that, felt her heartbeat slow, then she looked on as the world was covered in shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next Asshai the city of shadows.


	14. The City of Shadows, The City of the Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asshai.

**Volantis 293 AC.**

**Thoros.**

While the training improved daily, the visions it seemed grew more insistent, but it was the one he had the night before which worried Thoros, Melisandre too. The prince had led them down deep into the temple itself, telling them of a voice he heard, a voice which called to him. So they had followed him and he had led them to a broken brazier, had then lit it alight with his torch and the flames had grown higher than should be possible, and so he had looked into the flames and seen it.

_The tunnel was small, only large enough for a young boy to crawl through and the flames hotter than any he had ever felt. He moved towards it only to be forced back, only for the flames to come towards him forcing him even further back, then he watched as the prince got down on the ground and crawled towards it. He was unable to move, unable to reach out and he watched the flames as they swept around the room, as they grabbed the prince and pulled him inside._

Melisandre said hers showed her being engulfed as she tried to stop Daemon from crawling, being caught and thrown back as she tried to reach him. As for Daemon he just said he needs to face the fire, that only his chosen could survive the flames. He would have denied him the right to do so and knew Melisandre felt the same, but breaking his fast he found to his horror that Daemon had spoken and Benerro wished to see him undertake the test.

"What test, what are you talking of?" he said loudly as he Melisandre, Benerro and Kinvara argued.

"The test of the chosen, the Tunnel of Flame." Kinvara said and while Benerro looked like this was a way to prove Daemon false, she looked almost euphoric that Daemon had brought it up himself.

"What if he fails?" Melisandre asked her worry clear.

"I thought you a believer, did you not say that he was our gods chosen, that it was his destiny, or is it that you both feel for the boy and it blinds you?" Benerro said.

"The choice is not yours to make." he heard Daemon's voice and turned to see him behind him.

"My prince." he said and Daemon smiled.

"To pass under the shadow, I need the gift's R'hllor has left for me." he said and Thoros wasn't the only one confused by this.

"Gifts, my prince?" Kinvara asked.

"You'll see, it's time." Daemon said and turned to leave Thoros running after him as he did so.

"Daemon, it's too risky, too dangerous."

"Faith means nothing until it's tested Thoros," Daemon said and he looked at him as he walked down past the acolytes.

They stood in front of the door an hour later, Benerro opening it with a circular key, the room they entered was dark but as soon as they got inside the flames lit up, each of them looking to the other to see who had made it happen, though soon it was clear that none of them had. He saw it then, the tunnel, the flames, and felt his body stiffen as Daemon moved towards it.

"Daemon." he cried out as he watched him crawl towards the flames.

"Have faith Thoros." Daemon said back and then he was gone.

It was no more than a blink of an eye when Daemon returned, yet his hair was longer, his body more muscular, his height that much taller. In his hands, he carried two swords, one small and the other larger, both made of Valyrian Steel he guessed as he looked at the ripples in the steel. He stood up and Thoros turned to Benerro who seemed about to say something dismissive until he saw the swords.

"Flame and Spark, the blades forged by R'hllor's will alone." Daemon said and he found himself on his knees looking on as both Melisandre and Kinvara gasped as the blades lit up.

Speaking to Daemon later was hard, once word had come he'd passed the test, once the Fiery Hand had seen the blades, once acolytes, priests, and priestesses had come to speak to him though. he finally got his chance. He and Melisandre found him sitting on the wall of the temple as the sun went down, looking out into the distance a small smile on his face.

"My prince." he said and Daemon turned to them his eyes seeming almost alight and Thoros wasn't sure if they were or if the night was playing a trick on him.

"We need a ship, but first we need to travel to Mantarys, we will need the Fiery Hand." Daemon said and he looked at him but it was Melisandre who asked the question.

"What's in Mantarys."

"Treasure my lady, the second of R'hllor's gifts, treasure and the key to these swords." he said and they looked at him confused.

"The swords, Daemon how did you get them?"

"R'hllor gave them to me, an incentive or bribe, or just a way to show me that he is the true god."

"I don't understand?" he said shaking his head.

"I don't think we're supposed to, it is just his will and we follow after all." Daemon said and Melisandre nodded while he did not.

The next day the argument began, Benerro telling Daemon he couldn't have the Fiery Hand and Daemon telling him they were not his to give or take, they belonged to R'hllor and this was R'hllors will. Over time more and more of them had come to see him train, some had come to test their steel against his, he had watched and wondered if they would swear to him, wondering if it came to it who would they follow, it seemed he was about to find out.

"I have received a vision from R'hllor, a gift for his chosen, he bids me to travel to Mantarys to receive another of his gift's and he bids the Fiery Hand join me on this journey, what say you?" Daemon said.

"We shall follow you, my prince."

"His chosen."

"The prince who was promised."

One by one they stood up and one by one the Fiery Hand made it clear who they followed, who they supported, and Thoros looked to Melisandre and Kinvara who smiled, and to Benerro who did not.

**Mantarys 294 AC.**

**Melisandre.**

The march to the city took them over a moon and they found out very quickly that they were not welcome, the guards coming out in force to meet them. She looked to Thoros who shook his head and then to Daemon who just smiled before walking to the leader of the men who stood in their way, the man's hand immediately going to the small sword at his hip.

"I seek entry into the city, my men will await me here, they will not attack unless I am harmed." Daemon said to the Mantarys guard and with him now standing closer she could see the man far more clearly.

She had heard tales of the twisted monsters that the people of Mantarys had become, how the doom had affected them so that every man or woman born within the walls was some form of grotesque. Her fellow priests had told tales of men with two heads, of men with extra limbs, yet the man and the guards in front of her looked perfectly normal though a little angry at her prince.

"You and your people are not welcome here, should you not move, then you leave us no choice and violence shall occur." the man said his smile showing misshapen teeth.

"Trust me, the last thing you want is for there to be violence here my friend, the only blood that would be spilled is your own." she heard Daemon say and she looked on nervously.

"You think your words scare me boy, I've fought bigger and more dangerous men than you and your priests." the man said laughing as some of his men chuckled.

"Were they faster?" Daemon said.

"What."

"Were they faster than me?"

She watched as he quickly moved around behind the man and with a kick to the back of the knee the man was on the ground, Daemon's swords out, Flame pointing to the rest of the forces while Spark was held to the man's neck. She saw the look in their faces when Flame lit up and then the way they backed off, Daemon looking down at the man on the ground and pulling Spark away as it too lit up.

"We've been sent here on a mission for the God of Flame and Shadow, to deny us is to deny him and R'hllor looks down very unkindly on those who dare to do so. I seek entry to your city, I will not stay long." Daemon said and she saw the guards looking at the flames.

"You and you alone?" the man on the ground asked and Daemon nodded.

"Just me."

After letting the man back to his feet Daemon walked over and they tried to talk him out of it, tried to make him take an honor guard at least, but he just smiled.

"I walk with a god's favor, what need have I for a guard."

Had she not been so worried for her prince she'd have laughed, the little boy who she had met a little over a year ago had grown and was far more assured and confident than she thought one so young could be. They waited for most of the evening and as night fell, she, Thoros and the Fiery Hand all looked to the city in the distance, waiting, hoping for their prince's return.

He did so at the break of dawn the next morning, the sun beaming in the sky and she watched as the prince walked towards them, a small sack in his hands. She was relieved to see him unharmed, annoyed by the smirk on his face after he had made them worry so, but her relief won out for now.

"It was exactly where R'hllor said it would be." Daemon said and sounded once more like the excited young boy he truly was.

"What was my prince?"

"The map and the key." he said taking out a large parchment and a charred blackened key.

"A map to where?" Thoros asked and Damon showed them.

"Here." he said pointing to where two rivers crossed each other, she looked more closely, they were not far but they would need to travel some more to reach them, another week perhaps.

"What will we find there?" she asked and received no answer.

The journey to the river was made so much easier due to Daemon's own excitement and sense of adventure, he by the third day of travel had convinced her more about her god's true power than Benerro or Kinvara had in years. What made it more amazing to her was that while it was clear Daemon was R'hllor's chosen, it was also clear that for some reason her prince had not yet made the same commitment back.

"Given what he's shown you my prince, given what you know to be true, why have you not accepted your role, your fate, and given R'hllor your fealty?" she asked the night before they reached their destination.

"Others may believe me to be a prophesized prince, a savior, they may believe me to be chosen my lady, but from the day I was born it was clear to me I was not wanted, it was made clear to me that I was not worthy. For years I've been told this, shown this, despite having people who care for me tell me different, why should I believe a god, when I didn't believe my own blood?" he said and she felt his sadness and so reaching out she placed her hand in his.

"You are my prince, now and always." she said and he smiled before walking to the tree and laying down to sleep.

The next day they reached the river and she looked on as Daemon drew his blades, igniting them and placing them in the water, she heard the sound of a stone moving and looked around to see a large rock fall and reveal a cave. Swords still alight Daemon took them from the river and joined by Thoros all three of them walked to the cave entrance. What she saw inside took her breath away, gold, jewels, books, scrolls, and a small chest on a stone table.

"Where did this come from?" she asked.

"Valyria." Daemon said and neither she nor Thoros could argue.

She watched as he walked to the chest and took the charred key and opened it, and then she gasped when she saw the chain with the ruby on it, a ruby so much like her own, but bigger, even redder, seeing Daemon place it on his neck she waited to see what would happen. Then both she and Thoros ran as he fell to the ground, they tried to remove it, to take it off, to even cut it away, but nothing worked.

"His swords, use his swords." she said to Thoros, her voice high pitched due to the worry she felt.

"No." Daemon said a moment later, his hand grabbing Thoros's before it could touch his swords, she turned to look and had to blink as she saw the flames in Daemon's eyes, when she opened her own again though they were gone.

"The chest, where is it?" Daemon said jumping to his feet and she watched as he grabbed it and took out some parchment smiling as he did so.

"Daemon, what is it?" Thoros asked.

"Another gift, the key to the ruby and the swords." he said and handed him the parchment, she waited while he read it and then looked at it when he handed it to her.

**There is power in blood, my chosen's most of all, use it wisely but only when called.**

**For those who need to see the light.**

_Quick like a shadow from a fading sun_

_Fierce like a Dothraki charge_

_Sharp like a scorpions tail_

_Resolute like an unsullied spear_

**For those who need to be shown the darkness.**

_Quick like a shadow from a fading sun_

_Fierce like a Dothraki charge_

_Sharp like a scorpions tail_

_Resolute like an unsullied spear_

_Lethal as a dragons flame._

"What does this mean?" she asked.

"Light is life, Dark is death." Daemon said and she looked to Thoros confused.

"R'hllor showed you this?" Thoros asked.

She looked on as Daemon reached his hand to the ruby and nodded, before he turned to them and motioned to the rest of the room.

"What we need to do requires coin, gold, R'hllor has provided us with both. There is a ship in Mantarys waiting to take us to Braavos, we need to go see some bankers, and then there's a man we need to meet in Pentos." Daemon said.

Each member of the Fiery Hand, herself, Thoros and Daemon all of them carried a part of the treasure her god had provided, looking at the empty cave behind her she felt a small shudder down her spine. She had thought Daemon needed the Fiery Hand for a fight, for protection, but this was more than that, this was more than just needing their help, more than just needing them to carry this treasure, this was a test of faith.

**The Black Betha 295 AC.**

**Davos.**

Had the boy's coin not been so good, were things not so desperate he would never have taken on this journey. But his need and the offer of the reward, the chance to earn so much took his usual caution away, that the boy had also promised he'd not need to actually sail into Asshai had helped greatly. Still, the journey itself was long and perilous and though well supplied, he still worried.

The seas remained calm though, the wind stayed up, and apart from the knot which every so often appeared at the pit of his stomach each time he spoke to the boy's companions, he had rarely had a more easy journey. They restocked in Lys, any doubts he had about the boy's coin soon faded when he saw how much they had bought, fine wines, good food, he'd be comfortable at least should this turn out to be his final voyage.

They sailed through the Summer Sea, the Sunset Sea, sailed closer to Sothoryos than he had ever been, through the Cinnamon Straits and into the Jade Sea and Davos marveled at some of the sights he saw. As for the boy, he spoke to his sons, both of them liking the lad it seemed, to his priest and priestess, and he helped out with the rigging despite Davos hearing the priests refer to him as a prince.

"A dangerous place lad." he said as they passed the Manticore Isles.

"More dangerous than where we go Ser Davos?" the boy asked with a chuckle.

"Why go there, you have wealth, why go to a place such as that lad?"

"Why don't you use my name?" the boy said and Davos laughed.

"Daemon, why risk yourself so?"

"Something calls to me Davos, something I can't explain. I hear it at night, in my dreams, it's there in that city, amongst the shadows and it doesn't' belong there, it needs the light, it has to have the light." Daemon said and he looked at him shaking his head.

"How do you know that it's not just a dream, or madness?" he asked and Daemon laughed fully then.

"You think me mad?"

"I don't know." he said honestly.

"My family has known madness Davos, true madness, this is not that, but isn't you taking this trip a form of madness anyway?"

"Desperation, Daemon there's a difference." he said.

"Is there Davos, or does desperation not force you to do something mad?" he looked at him trying to answer but Daemon shook his head "I promised you wealth Davos, a fair price, I'll do you one better, the urge you get to flee and leave me alone here, when it comes, I ask you to fight it, to wait, and I'll see your house secure for not just yours but for your children's lifetime."

He looked at him when he walked away, still unsure what to make of him. Was he Confident or Mad? Brilliant or Delusional? He couldn't figure out which he really was, what he really was, he was highborn, wealthy and from Westeros, that these people called him prince he couldn't understand. As he stood there trying to figure it out he smelt the perfume and shook his head, the lady coming to talk as she always did once he'd spoken to the prince.

"Those questions you have, they have answers you know?" Melisandre said and he nodded.

"Why do you follow him, my lady?"

"He is my god's chosen, the Prince that was Promised." she said and he turned to look at her, having not heard the second part before.

"The Prince that was Promised?"

"He will birth dragons from stone and bring the dawn, for he is Azor Ahai reborn." she said and had she not spoken so softly, so earnestly he'd have thought himself at a sermon.

"He means to walk into Asshai alone my lady." he said and she nodded.

"Ask him to show you his swords Ser Davos, ask him to show you the light, then tell me why he should fear the shadows."

A few days later he could see it in the distance, the shadow city, and his first urge was to turn and sail back, to tell Daemon and his priests to keep their coin. He did not wish to be here, did not want to be here, as they sailed closer the feeling became even more sure, even more certain, this was a place of darkness.

"You can drop anchor here Ser Davos, I'll travel on alone." Daemon said and just hearing his voice almost scared the remaining wits out of him.

"You shouldn't do this, we should leave." Davos said and Daemon smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I cannot, I ask that you do not, remember what I said, I hope to see you again Ser Davos, but if not, I wish you good fortune."

He watched as the boat was lowered as Daemon said goodbye to the red priests, the lady hugging him tightly and the man's face showing a father's concern. As he climbed down into the boat, as he began to row off, Davos leaned over the side and called out to him.

"Your sword's Daemon, show me the light?"

He heard the small chuckle and in the gloom, he saw the swords being lifted into the air, then he looked on as they lit up, he looked on as they shined, and in mere moments he had to shield his eyes the light shone that brightly. As the light faded from the swords he saw the shadows move closer and Davos felt that knot in the pit of his stomach return.

**Asshai 295 AC.**

**Quaithe.**

These men, these foolish men, for far too long she had spent her time in their company, spent her time listening as they searched for secrets they had no right to know. She had watched as the scratched the surface of powers they knew not how to handle and laughed as they predicted events that would never come to pass. Now with him so close these fools still knew not of what was to come, and she feared their ignorance.

"The glass candles are burning, but the things they show cannot be real." Azak No Raal said.

"Dragons are long since past, for one to appear now is but a dream brother." Razka No Raal said and Azak nodded.

"Yet we see them still, what does this mean? Olads asked.

"The prince that was promised is near." she said and the six men laughed at her, even as she rose to her feet "The time of the dragon is at hand, the Red God has chosen and those who stand in his way will fall."

She left the room leaving the fools both cursing her and laughing at her, walking to her home she took the red mask off when she reached her room, then she took off the ruby and watched as her dark hair become blond, her eyes go green and blue and Quaithe was no more. Combing her hair in the mirror, she felt something she had not felt in many years, she felt her blood call out to her and her heart began to race.

She reached for the candle, tried to see but the boy just looked as he was, a boy, dark of hair and eye and yet there was something familiar about him and it intrigued her even more. Putting the mask back on she called for her Palanquin and bid them take her to the docks, she wished to meet the boy, to seek the truth of him. Their journey to the docks was quick and fast and she was surprised to see the boy rowing alone, to see him arriving by himself, he was either brave or stupid and she could not tell which.

"My name is Quaithe, I welcome you to the Shadow City."

"Daemon my lady." he said and she smiled a true smile, it had been long since she had heard her brother's name spoken allowed.

"Why have you come here Daemon?" she asked and watched as his expression became more guarded.

"My business is my own my lady." he said and she nodded.

"I offer you my hospitality then, a gift to a tired traveler, do you accept?"

He looked her up and down, looked as if he was about to refuse before he saw something and it took her a moment to see what it was that had caught his attention.

"A gift from a former love." she said holding the ruby in her hand.

"It's beautiful my lady, I'd be more than happy to take you up on your offer."

He was quiet on the ride back, but as they neared her home she heard them and wondered what had brought them out tonight, the Shadow Hounds had never come this close to her before. She heard the screams and the yells and knew they were under attack, her men falling she reached for the ruby and then looked on in horror as the boy jumped out, following him a moment later.

The swords were alight, the flames burning brightly and the Shadow Hounds retreated quickly, her men had fallen and would soon rise again she knew, as she saw their eyes flickering from blue to red to white.

"The bodies, you need to burn the bodies." she said and Daemon moved quickly, the flames on his swords quickly setting the clothing alight.

"What were they?" Daemon asked as they walked to her home, his swords still out and the flames lighting the way.

"Shadow Hounds, they usually don't attack so."

"Why did they then?"

"What is your name Daemon?"

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"Your name, your true name, please I must know?" she said and whether it was her panicked voice or the boy's own concern over the Shadow Hounds he answered and she almost fell to the ground when he did.

"Daemon, Daemon Targaryen."

"You should not be here, you cannot be here, come we must leave tonight, your ship it is close."

"It is, you are free to use it my lady, but I must travel forward, I need to go to the City of the Night."

"Stygai, you cannot, no one can, no one has" she said and Daemon just smiled.

"Then I'll be the first."

Reaching her home she brought Daemon inside and prepared as much food and water as she could for him, before taking him to visit the stable master. Lortes owed her and it was time to collect, the Shadow Mare would be hers this night and so after haggling with the man, after Daemon paid him in coin, he gave her up and she watched as Apothic was led out.

"She will serve you well, be careful and return, we will speak then."

"I thank you, my lady." Daemon said and as he mounted the Shadow Mare, as he moved to ride away she found herself speaking words she'd not uttered in many a year.

"To go north you must journey south, to reach the west you must go east. To go forward you must go back and to touch the light you must pass beneath the shadow." she said and as he rode off she wondered why she had done so, what had made her say that of all things.

Sitting in her room that night, she looked down as the ruby glowed, as she combed her hair, she looked into the glass candle as she saw her kin ride the Shadow Mare into the darkness. Touching the ruby she saw him standing there, the red birthmark clear, the smile on his face as he handed her the ruby, as he told her those words.

" _One day my love you will know what they mean." Brynden said as he kissed her for the last time._

**The Shadowlands 295 AC.**

**Daemon.**

He had never ridden a horse like Apothic before, she never tired, never slowed, she just ran and given the sounds around him, given the shapes he saw, that was a good thing. There would be no rest in this place, no peace, if he stopped he'd be fighting and so he let her run and in the end, he tired long before she did. He dozed off more than once, but the shadows in his dreams allowed no real rest and the shrieks and howls he heard woke him quickly.

Glancing down on the Ash as it flowed beside him he more than once had to shake his head and rub his eyes, the things he saw swimming in it couldn't be real, it had to be tiredness playing with his mind. He ate the food Quaithe had given him and was wondering if he should give some to Apothic, when he heard a buzzing and things came from the sky.

Apothic stopped her head turning to look at him and he saw them clearly then, they weren't quite birds, their wings seeming to be a part of their bodies. The bodies themselves shrunken and almost humanlike, the shrieked and he saw they had claws and sharp teeth, and they were close and getting closer. Grabbing his swords he stood ready and as they drew closer he began to chant.

_Quick like a shadow from a fading sun_

_Fierce like a Dothraki charge_

_Sharp like a scorpions tail_

_Resolute like an unsullied spear_

_Lethal as a dragons flame._

He moved faster than he had ever moved, his swords a blur, their blades moving in arcs so swift that you couldn't make out which were which, and it was only the feel as it connected with something soft that made it clear he'd been successful with his strike. How long it went on for he didn't know, but as the sun rose they were gone, Apothic moving around the ground eating the bodies of the fallen.

The Shadow Mare refused to move during the light, refused to carry him, almost attacking him when he tried to mount her, whatever tiredness she didn't feel at night, she seemed to feel now. In the end, she lay down and he lay beside her, sleeping as she slept and waking when she did.

"Ready to go again girl?" he asked and she whinnied and he set off as night fell once more.

It took them almost three days to reach the gates of Stygai and when they did, Daemon for the first time felt he should turn back. There was death in this place, he could feel it all around him, even Apothic felt it the Shadow Mare refusing to go any further. Climbing off the horse he moved closer and as he did so the gates opened, and he heard a voice calling him.

"Remember who you are, Daemon. The dragon knows. Do you?

**Stygai 295 AC.**

**The City of the Night.**

**Daemon.**

As he walked through the gates, as he stepped into the city, he felt the heat on his back and looking up he saw the sun rise and in the distance, he saw the shadows retreat. He walked further into the city and found it wasn't a city at all, it was a graveyard, stones marking where the fallen had been laid to rest. Some were more elaborate than others, some graves bearing names or statues, some with fresh flowers even though he had seen none growing since he'd stepped off the ship.

He looked at the statues, a tall man with a shield and sword, a man carrying a spear, a beautiful woman holding a lute, a small girl looking sad. He began to read the names and found most in a language he couldn't make out, words he couldn't understand. But then he found some in a language he knew well, and wondered why in this place it seemed that Valyrian's had also been buried here.

"Velaryon."

"Ageriox."

"Tolaskts."

"Baelerys."

"Celtigar."

"Aurion."

"Targaryen."

Daemon stopped and looked, finding more than one stone with his family's name on it, more than one of his ancestors, of his kin, was laid to rest in this place and he couldn't understand it. As he was standing there he felt a chill and looked to see the sun began to lower and he shook his head, he had been here no more than an hour, surely?. He saw the building in the distance and without knowing why he did so he ran for it, opening the doors and closing them behind him as the sun went down.

Taking out his swords, he set them alight and looked around finding himself in a large room, he heard a scratching at the door and moved further into the room, almost screaming as the doors burst open. Seeing what stood there he felt like screaming even more, but he had no time for it as the misshapen things came towards him. His swords were true and the flames kept them to a distance and as he backed up, he pushed against a door and fell downwards.

"Fuck." he said dusting himself off and looking up at the hill he'd rolled down, he waited but nothing followed him down, though he heard them up there still.

Looking around he was faced with a simple choice, forward or back and so he pushed forward, walking down a long tunnel. After what felt like an age he came to a passage, one way giving him a pretty simple option, though one which soon became a lot harder as when he looked behind him he found the way he'd just come from was brighter, more illuminated, and far different than it had been just moments ago.

"What the fuck?" he said loudly hearing no echo, instead he heard a voice in his head, Quatihe's voice and shaking his head he laughed "Fuck it, why not.".

He headed back south until he came to a crossroads, then he went east until he came to another, turning around he went back the way he came and then in front of him high above a doorway he watched as a shadow flickered on the ceiling, he moved forward, opened the door and found him in a room full of light, a throne in front of him.

Walking forward he took the seat to rest and then looked on as a man stepped into the room, a silver crown resting on his head.

"Out of the night I come, into the light, I step, for the night is dark and full of terrors." the man said drawing his longsword.

Daemon looked on as another man stepped forward this one wearing a bronze crown, and carrying a spear, repeating the words the first man had said. Before he had time to react five more stepped out, each of them carrying weapons, An Axe, a Greatsword, a Bow, Daggers, one carrying a halberd and wearing a steel gauntlet. Each of the men wore crowns, Dragonglass, Iron, Gold and Glass and one wore Valyrian steel.

"Do you bring the light, or are you to join us here in the darkness?" the man wearing the Valyrian steel crown asked and then the man looked above, he looked around as the flames on the wall went out one by one.

He soon felt himself being thrown against the ground, felt the wind as a blade went close by his head, heard the whoosh of an arrow. As he pulled his swords, as he set them alight he saw the flames to be far dimmer than they had once been. He felt the longsword crash against his blade, and instinctively he pushed Spark forward and felt the sword cut through flesh.

The light on his sword grew stronger and so he turned and swung flame, feeling it make contact with something, hearing a noise, and the flames were brighter still. How long he fought he didn't know, how many times he'd made contact with someone he couldn't' be sure, in the end, he fell to the floor, no sounds, no noise, no light, and his eyes closed as he collapsed.

"You have defeated us all boy, you have my fealty and that of my brothers, call only when needed, but remember the price is high so use it well, for only blood can pay for blood." he heard the voice say and he opened his eyes to see the shadows fade into the wall, to find himself sitting alone on the throne.

"You have done well, but there is more to be done, blood knows blood Daemon, a dragon will only follow a dragon." he heard a voice which he knew to be his own though it sounded older and far more distant.

Rising to his feet he walked to the door to find it locked, he pushed against it, kicked it, he tried to force it open with his blade, nothing worked, nothing he did made it budge. He looked around the room again quickly finding there was no way out, no other door and he began to pace, trying to think, trying to remember if there was anything he'd forgotten, anything he needed to do and finding nothing.

In his frustration and anger he kicked the throne, seeing it fall over and looking on as the passage beneath was revealed, he didn't even wait and began climbing down the ladder immediately. The room he found himself in was filled with shelf upon shelf, everywhere he looked there were eggs, dragons eggs of varying colors and sizes. Moving around he felt himself drawn to one, in particular, it's black scales barely discernible in the gloom.

Picking it up he felt it deep within him, felt it call to him, reach out to him, heard it speak his name, without thinking he cut his hand with Spark and let the blood drip over the egg, feeling it's joy as it drank. He carried it towards the door and opened it to find himself back in the room he'd entered at the very beginning, the door was still open and immediately he was surrounded by them, the things from the shadows seeking him out.

The ruby around his neck glowed, his blades were alight, countless bodies surrounded him and still they came, burning them proved no barrier, no obstacle, still they came and he felt his strength begin to fade, his will begin to falter. The crack he heard almost got him killed, the shock of the noise stopping him for a moment, the screech from the dragon almost losing him his head.

When he heard her in his head, when he heard her voice though it filled him with a strength he didn't know he possessed, a will that couldn't be broken and as the dragon looked at him, as the Shadow Demons came closer, he finally understood.

"Dracarys." he said as loudly as he could and the dragon's flames were released.

By the time he left the city the dragon was the size of a small dog, she had feasted on the corpses of the shadows, their flesh, their essence, whatever it was they were made of helping her grow. When she was full, when she was no longer hungry, he had knelt down and looked at her, looked into her eyes.

"Lyanax, for my mother." he said and the dragon chirped its acceptance.

Aptohic was gone, whether she had run back home, or had fallen prey to the things in the night Daemon couldn't tell, all he knew was he had a long way to go to reach Asshai and no certainty of making it back alive.

**The Shadowlands/Asshai 295 AC.**

**Daemon**.

The journey felt like it took a lifetime, Daemon actually felt himself grow older, felt himself age as he walked. Each night he fought, he and Lyanax side by side, she with her flames and he with his, each night they came and each night Daemon and the dragon beat them back. During the day he rested while she ate, he had picked one of the things up such was his own hunger, only for her to grab it from his hands, her eyes looking to him, her voice telling him no.

"I'm starving." he said in his frustration one day and the dragon just nudged him, drawing his attention to the ruby around his neck.

Picking up one of the bodies he watched as the ruby glowed, watched as it dimmed when he threw it down and then finally realized what it was the dragon was telling him. One morning he woke hungrier than ever, almost willing to take the chance, but Lyanax was gone and his worry and fear he'd been left alone trumped his hunger for now.

Collapsing to the ground in both his exhaustion and despair, he found himself hoping she was safe at least, that if she had abandoned him that she had at least found her way out of this hell. He was woken a little later when she nudged against him, looking at her he was stunned to see she was now the size of a small horse, but it was the meat in her mouth which drew his gaze.

She dropped it in front of him and he grabbed it, ready to put it in his mouth when he looked at the ruby, relieved to see it stay dark as ever and so he ate ravenously. They fought them again that night and this time it felt lesser, felt easier. By the time they saw the city Lyanax was as big as an Aurochs, she refused to join him inside though heading out towards the sea instead.

"Quaithe? Which way to Quaithe's?" he asked a woman in a mask who ignored him.

In the end, he found it though he knew not how, when she saw him she seemed relieved and he found himself, eating, drinking and asleep within an hour of seeing her. The next morning he woke up to see her sitting there looking at him, her mask flickering in the light of the candles that still burned.

"It's is good to see you back Daemon, though I hadn't expected you so soon."

"Soon, I've been gone for moons." he said confused and reached up to his face, where he had felt hair had begun to grow only the day before.

"Daemon, you've been gone for less than a day." she said and he looked at her shaking his head.

"That's impossible, Stygai, Lyanax." he said and Quaithe just looked at him as if he was mad.

"Lyanax? Daemon I swear it you left me only yesterday, when Apothic came back I feared the worst, but to see you here." she said a smile on her face.

"That cannot be, the City of the Night, the shadows, the things I've seen, the things I've done." Daemon said and Quaithe just nodded clearly not believing anything he said.

"We must leave here soon, your blood, our blood, they will seek to use it for their own ends."

"Our blood?" he asked and she took her ruby off, then her mask.

"My name is Shiera Seastar, It's good to meet my kin again."

He looked at her in shock watching as her hair changed from dark to blond, as her eyes changed to one blue, one green, it couldn't be, it was impossible, even should she live she'd be, she'd be over a hundred name days old.

"How?" he asked and she shook her head.

"A story for another time, we must leave and leave now, we cannot be here when night falls." she said and he nodded.

She left the room and he heard her feet shuffling in the background while he threw water on his face and tried to figure out if he had dreamed of dragons, of monsters and shadows or had he lived it. He felt a presence though, a voice at the edge of his mind, a thing of unimaginable power calling to him, seeking him out, her voice in his head.

"Run." she said.

Moving quickly he found Quaithe, Shiera, whatever the truth of her he'd figure that out later, for now, the urgency of the voice, the fear in it fuelled his own and he knew they had to go now.

"We need to hurry, Lyanax says we need to run." he said and while Shiera shook her head, she grabbed her things and they left through a small window at the back.

They heard the crashing of the doors, the breaking of wood. almost as soon as they had left, running through the street he pulled Flame out his other hand carrying a sack with Shiera's things inside. Reaching the docks he was surprised to find his boat still there, he helped her in and began to row away as fast as he could, the voices getting louder behind them.

"Watch out." she said and he looked as arrows flew, their shadowy form almost making them invisible to the naked eye.

The flames came from above, and he heard the screams of pain and Shiera's gasp as Lyanax burned the men who fired on them. As he rowed for his life, they finally made it to a safe enough distance from shore to relax and Shiera looked to the sky to find it empty.

"That was a dragon." she said her voice full of joy.

"Lyanax." he said and she nodded.

"How?"

"I found her egg in Stygai, she hatched before we left, she's grown ever since."

"I meant what I said Daemon, you were gone no more than a day."

"For me, it was far longer." he said and she looked at him oddly.

"How much longer?"

"Moons, two maybe three."

"Even were it so, she should not be so large."

He told her then of the shadows, of finding the egg, of the things they'd faced, the things Lyanax had feasted on, Shiera sat there listening, the boat drifting while he rested his arms.

"Magic, she feeds on magic."

"I don't understand?"

"Magic knows Magic, Daemon, it needs it, feeds on it, all who use Magic know this, but perhaps for a dragon, it's even more literal, maybe they need to devour magic itself."

"You think in killing those things, in eating them, it makes her stronger and helps her grow?"

"I do not know, perhaps."

When he was rested he rowed again further out into the bay, there was no sign of the Black Betha anywhere, no ship in sight and he felt upset that Davos hadn't listened, that he'd not believed in him. It was to thoughts of this and to thoughts of the position that left them in, that he heard Shiera call out and he turned to look to see the ship floating some way off to the right.

**The Black Betha 295 AC.**

**Thoros.**

Though it had only been days, he, Melisandre and the ship's captain had all shown their worry in different ways, Melisandre had looked to the flames, prayed to their god and found no comfort. The captain, Davos had looked to his ship, he had made some repairs, fixed some sails, he had checked and rechecked their stocks and spent time on the ships bow looking to the land.

He had found himself exercising, while he couldn't spar he had practiced his movements, he had ran around the deck, looking like a mad man though he cared not. He had carried things from the cabins to the deck and back, increased the weight he could carry each time, trying to keep his mind off the dangers Daemon may be facing. None of it had done any good, not for him, nor the others and as he woke that morning, he prepared for yet another fruitless day.

"You're not hungry?" Dale asked him as he moved his plate away.

"I find my appetite gone." he said and Mathos smirked as he grabbed his plate.

"More for me." Mathos said as Dale mouthed 'Fat Fucker' at him.

It actually brought a smile to his face to hear the banter between the brothers, he had found Davos and his son's to be good company and had it not been for his worry over Daemon, he'd have enjoyed theirs even more. He was standing up when Melisandre came running in, her smiling face telling him all he needed to know.

"The prince has returned, he is not alone." she said and he joined her as she turned to run back up the stairs.

When he reached the deck he looked out to where Davos was pointing, seeing Daemon rowing with a woman sitting in front of him on the boat. It took them almost an hour to reach them, then another few moments to be helped onto the ship and for the boat to be taken back on board.

"You are well?" he said grabbing his prince and making sure he could see no injuries.

"More than well, may I present Shiera Seastar, my..my."

"We are kin." the woman said and Thoros nodded.

"Thoros of Myr and Melisandre of Asshai, my lady"

"A Shadowbinder?" she said to Melisandre.

"I know of the gift my lady, though I've never used it."

"Ser Davos, it's good to see you." Daemon said his smile beaming as he looked at the onion knight.

"You too lad, now can we leave this god's forsaken place."

"We can, I've gotten all I need from here."

"You were successful?" Melisandre said hopefully and Daemon nodded.

Over the next few weeks, he told them tale of what he'd seen, of what he'd done, both he and Melisandre torn between believing him unconditionally and questioning him extensively. When they finally reached Volantis, Thoros found himself doubting his prince, not that Daemon didn't believe it himself, but that Lyanax existed having not seen the dragon once on the journey.

"She's flown home." Daemon said when he asked him where the dragon was.

"Home?"

"Valyria, she seeks the magic that engulfs that place."

"Why?"

"You'll see when we meet her."

As they got ready to leave the ship he heard Daemon and Davos speak, the knight welcoming the chance to make more coin, to join the prince's service, when Daemon told him to buy a bigger ship, one which could carry more men, both he and Melisandre looked at him trying to work out his mind. But it was Shiera who spoke to them, who told them of the prince's plans.

"R'hllor has a plan for him, for the Prince that was Promised, it is our duty, mine, yours and yours." she said pointing to him and then Melisandre "To keep him safe and help him in this plan, we cannot fail, if he falls, the world falls." she said and he nodded.

Arriving back at the temple was strange, the Fiery Hand had lined up to welcome them their spears raised as they stood in strict formation and it brought a lump to his throat to see the prince welcomed so. Not everyone seemed so friendly though, Kinvara was more than happy to see them return, Benerro not so much, he glowered at the prince until anyone caught his eye and then he put a fake smile on his face.

"I had thought you'd have brought something back, was it not a gift from our god you sought?" Benerro said and Daemon just laughed.

"R'hllor has gifted me many things Benerro, but this one is the greatest of all his boons, look up and see his majesty." Daemon said and Benerro, Kinvara, he and Melisandre, the Fiery Hand, priests and acolytes alike looked up and saw.

"Lyanax." Shiera said her voice full of awe as the black dragon flew over the temple, it's shadow casting them all in darkness, before he heard Daemon say the word and she let her flames free into the sky.

"Dracarys Lyanax." and the darkness was gone and the world bathed in light.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Rhaella.**

She staggered away from the fire her feet barely holding her up, Daemon grabbed her in his arms and held her tightly to him as she cried on his shoulder. The things he'd seen, the things he'd done, they scared her, terrified her, worried her and yet all she could really concentrate on was how proud she felt. He had faced more hardships than she could ever imagine, he had faced things she never knew existed, yet he stood in front of her, still the boy she had loved all her life.

"Daemon, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry you had to face that, you had to live that."

"Don't be, I survived, I'm well, I'm here and happy, you taught me all I know Grandmother, you kept me safe, even when you were not with me, you kept me safe."

"Shiera?"

"Awaits in Lys, it's not her time to come back home yet."

"Those things, those eyes, red, blue, white, what does it mean?"

"A story for another time grandmother, rest, try to sleep, we can talk on the morrow."

He walked her to her room, whispered to Bon and she climbed into her bed, her knight climbing into bed beside her, she thought it would be hard to sleep and she worried about her dreams, but her grandson's words comforted her.

"The night is dark and full of terrors, grandmother, but we, you and I, we walk in the light."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next, Daemon and Myrcella spend some time together before he receives a visit from his sister, Rhaella tries to come to terms with what she's learned and reaches out to her children. In the Red Keep Oberyn embarks on a journey and Elia turns to a friend to help fix her broken family.


	15. Brothers and Sisters, lovers and friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the lateness, having terrible trouble with my internet here, hoping it's fixed now.
> 
> Rhaella comes to terms with what Daemon's told her and reaches out to her children, Elia asks a friend for help and Daemon and Myrcella spend some time together before a visit from his sister which has big repercussions.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

It had been hard to sleep the previous night and had he not arranged to go riding with Myrcella today, he may have stayed in bed. But he had and the thoughts of riding in the Kingswood, of seeing her astride a horse, of just seeing her, dragged him from his bed far earlier than he had wished.

He dressed quickly, broke his fast and waited for his grandmother to rise surprised that Bonifer wasn't already up. While his grandmother had always slept late, he and Bonifer had always eaten together when the knight was on Dragonstone. As a young boy, he had enjoyed breaking his fast with both the knight and Ser Barristan, the two men filling his head with tales before his grandmother would wake and enter the room.

This morning though he sat alone for some time before the room began to fill, Grey Worm and Davos, Asher and Dale, Thoros and Melisandre, all of them coming in at different times, though there was no sign of Bonifer and his grandmother.

"You're up bright and early Daemon." Asher said sitting down beside him.

"I'm going riding later in the Kingswood so I wanted to be ready." he said and Asher laughed.

"This with the Lannister girl Thoros was telling us about?"

"It is, missing Gwyn?" he said and Asher glared at him before he quickly spoke some more "Because if you are I may have some news for you, some good news." he said and watched as Asher's face went from angry to curious to hopeful.

"You've seen her?"

"No, but I spoke to my uncle about her, he offered me a boon for what happened with my aunt and the Iron Born."

"A boon? What has this got to do with Gwyn?"

"Well I didn't want anything, not for me, but I spoke up for you and he agreed."

"Agreed?" Asher said his confusion clear.

"He will speak to both your families, he's agreed to give you a keep on his lands and will allow you and Gwyn be married." he said as Davos and Thoros looked on.

"Daemon, I, he agreed, she's unwed, I can…we can." Asher said his voice cracking.

"You can, I can send the raven to White Harbor, you can go when you're ready. I wish you all the best, my friend." Daemon said and Asher jumped up to grab him pulling him to his feet, embracing him and almost collapsing against him.

"You didn't have to, I..Daemon I. thank you."

Asher sat back down and Daemon saw the small nod Davos gave him, the smile on Thoros's face, Dale and Mathos looked a little sad knowing their friend would be leaving them soon, but they were happy for him too. The story when he'd finally gotten it out of Asher, the tale of why he'd gone to Essos had infuriated him and he had not understood it at first.

Later on, he did get it though, so he had resolved that if he was ever in a position to help he would, he'd even offered to have Davos bring Gwyn to Asher, but his friend would never take her from their homeland. He too would miss him when he was gone, but something's are more important than standing by someone's side because you feel you owe them, because you feel loyal, sometimes you need to be happy too.

"Who are you taking with you on this ride Daemon?" Davos said and he looked at the former smuggler and saw Thoros about to open his mouth.

"Thoros, Ghost, Myrcella's own guards, that should be enough, should it not."

"I assign some men, my prince." Grey Worm said.

"We're riding Torgho Nudho."

"Men ride now."

He laughed at that, he'd been trying to get them to do so for years, but the unsullied were infantry, not cavalry. So he nodded to Grey and after finishing he got up and walked to his grandmother's room. Ser Barristan stood outside and when he saw him he shook his head, telling him she was still asleep.

"Ser Bonifer?"

"Left orders she's not to be disturbed, my prince."

"Very well, will you let her know I've gone for the ride with Myrcella, I'll be bringing guards with me." he said before the knight could argue and he got a nod from Barristan in reply.

"I will my prince."

He went to his room to grab his swords, it felt good to be able to leave them somewhere and not worry they'd be stolen, his armor too. He was dressed well but not too well, and once he had tied them to his back he walked to the kitchens to collect the food and drink for the day. It was almost an hour later when he was ready to leave, Thoros, six of Grey's men and Ghost his accompaniment.

The ride to the Lannister manse was short and he noticed some of the looks directed at the unsullied, not that it changed the men's expression any. Upon his arrival, he was glad to see the guards ready to leave though there was no sign of Myrcella, something that was rectified a few moments later.

He had thought her beautiful in the dresses she wore but compared to how she looked now it was night and day. She wore tight leather britches and a long coat, a gold shirt underneath, her hair was tied up behind her head and done in an elaborate braid and to Daemon she was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Seeing him standing there, seeing him so quiet, she at first looked at him confused thinking she'd done something wrong, only to blush a moment later when he smiled at her.

"Myrcella, you look incredible." he said and the smile he got from her when saying it was blinding.

"I look forward to our ride, Daemon." she said and he swore she made it sound far dirtier and far sexier than he thought possible.

"As do I." he said trying to regain the upper hand but he knew he had lost this round.

She didn't require any help to mount her horse, sat on the mare astride and not side saddle as some ladies did and after nodding to her mother and to Jaime who came out to see them off, they began to ride away.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Rhaella.**

While she had slept, she had done so in patches, grabbing no more than an hour or two at a time. Were it not for Bon beside her she'd have gotten up and stood by the window, or sat down thinking in a chair by the fire, no not the fire, she doubted she could look in a fire again. Bon held her for most of the night and never had she been more grateful for him coming back into her life than right then.

Now though it was time to get up and when she did she ended up waking him up at the same time, she smiled as he looked at her concernedly, knowing how worried he'd been simply by him staying with her.

"We should get up." she said as he nodded, almost laughing when she saw he had dressed, but not dressed, wearing clothing so he could go to the door or grab her something should she need it, but not so he could leave.

He dressed far quicker than she did and while she was finishing he asked if she wished to break her fast here, or in the dining hall. She felt the need to get out of the room and so she suggested they ate with the others, Bon kissed her cheek before walking to the door, he came back in a moment later to inform her Daemon had come by and was gone for his ride. Something she was glad of, both that her grandson would be with Myrcella today and that she didn't have to face him yet.

The dining hall was empty and she and Bon ate alone, though Ser Davos, his son, and Melisandre came by to make sure she was well and to inform her Daemon had taken guards with him. She laughed at that catching them by surprise, after seeing what he could do she wondered if he even needed guards. Once she finished eating, surprising herself with the fact she'd actually had an appetite, she wondered what to do with her day and then it came to her.

"Bon, I need to speak to my children, Dany, Viserys can you find them for me, bring them here or I'll go to them."

"Of course my queen." he said kissing her softly and saying his farewells to Davos and his son.

"How did you handle it Davos?" she asked catching him unawares.

"Your Grace?"

"Daemon, the things he's done, the things he's seen, how did you handle it?"

He chuckled briefly when he looked at her.

"Who says I have?" he said softly and she laughed fully then as did he.

"Thank you, I needed that."

"Your grace, may I be frank?"

"Of course Ser."

"The things he's done, the places we've gone, I've found it best not to think too much on them, he rides a dragon, he knows things I do not, has been places I care not to think of, but I've found over my time with him, that he always comes back. He always protects those he cares for, so that's how I handle it, your grace, I put my faith in him and so far he's not let me down."

"What if he does?" she asked softly.

"Then we'll be fucked and beyond worrying, forgive my language your grace." he said and she laughed again.

"That's quite alright Ser Davos, thank you, for being with him." she said as she got up from her seat and walked back to her room.

It took far longer for Bon to return than she had thought and once again her son was nowhere in sight, Dany looking at her both happily and apologetically.

"Where's Viserys?"

"I tried to get him to come mother, but he's being stubborn." Dany said and she nodded.

"Where is he?"

"He's at the tavern mother."

"Then we shall go join him." she said and Dany looked at her surprised and with a small smile on her face.

They walked from the manse, she, Ser Barristan and Bon along with some of the hundred and a group of Daemon's unsullied, no doubt on her grandson's orders. She linked arms with Dany and as they walked she and her daughter talked of inconsequential things, both of them laughing and she couldn't help think she had missed out on this for far too long.

"In there?" she asked as the reached a rather run-down tavern.

"Yes, mother."

Dany giggled as they walked inside, the tavern was dark and dusty and full of noise though that stopped when they entered. Her son was sitting alone, his guards standing in front of the table. Without saying a word and while the tavern's customers looked on curiously, she and Dany walked to his table and took a seat, Dany beside him and she facing him.

"Well, are you going to buy your mother a drink or are you just going to sit there with that silly look on your face?" Rhaella said and for at least another moment Viserys did the latter before he asked for drinks to be brought.

Her son looked at her curiously and quietly as she drank the ale, she was pleasantly surprised at just how good it was, Dany meanwhile was caught looking between both of them, a smirk ever present on her face.

"What are you doing here mother?" Viserys asked finally breaking the silence.

"I wished to speak to my son and daughter."

"Now, you wish to speak." he said his voice full of bite.

"Yes now, I cannot change the past Viserys, the future however is not yet written."

"Why do you care about me now, your precious Daemon is back, go be a mother to him." he said and Dany slapped him making him turn to her a hurt look on his face.

"Don't speak to mother that way, she's trying Vis, she's here, don't you remember that being what you wanted?"

"Now, but what about then Dany? where was she then?".

"As I said I can't change the past, there are two futures in front of us, one where we aren't part of each other's lives." she said and Dany shook her head making her reach out and take her hand in hers "Or one where we are, I leave it up to you which one you want my son." she said and as she got up to leave so did Dany.

"You do whatever you want Vis, but I know which future I want." Dany said and Rhaella turned to walk from the tavern, Dany following behind her.

"Mother." she heard Viserys voice say softer than it had been "Can I come with you both?" he asked and she smiled and nodded as he rose to his feet.

"Why do you think I've come here Viserys."

The rest of the day was spent walking around the city, at one point Dany's friend arrived with some guards and she wondered if Dany was required back at the Red Keep, but it was just she was missed and so Missandei joined them. Her son was reticent in his conversation, in his interactions with her, but he smiled some, he laughed once or twice and he did relax the longer the day went.

"Will you join me for dinner tonight?" she asked both her children.

"Just us?." Viserys asked and she knew he meant Daemon.

"Just us." she said and he nodded as did Dany who looked to Missandei and then to her silently asking if she could come too "And Missandei of course." she said and Dany's smile made her own appear instantly.

She allowed them to go to change and get ready to join her, while she, Bon, Barristan and the unsullied walked back to the manse arriving just as Daemon did. She saw the smile on her grandson's face when he saw her, saw him jump down from his horse and he and Ghost walked towards her.

"Grandmother, you are well?" he asked when he reached her.

"I am, you, how was your day?"

"Fun, yours?"

"I spent it with Dany and Viserys, they've agreed to come to dinner, I..Daemon, I told them it would be just us." she said slightly worried at how he'd react.

"I understand, I'm tired anyway, I had intended to rest." he said

"Are you sure?"

"I am grandmother, besides I don't think Viserys and I are ready to be friends just yet." he said smiling and she shook her head.

"I want you to, both of you, I want you to get along."

"Then we shall, I promise." he said giving her a hug and kissing her cheek before they both walked into the manse together.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Ashara.**

She had been a coward she knew that, seeing Daemon back she had wanted to go and speak to him, to go talk to him, but in the end, she'd been a coward and hidden away. She'd been fortunate too in that he had flown North, flown to the wall, and now given the fight he'd had with his father, he had moved out of the Red Keep itself. As Allyria laughed at something Tyene said, she knew her cowardice couldn't last much longer.

This was soon made even clearer to her as once they'd finished lunch, once Elia had sent her nieces away, once she'd looked to her to do the same with Allyria, Elia asked for her help.

"I don't know what to do Ash, I really don't, why he listened to Varys of all people." she said and Ashara reached out to take her friend's hand.

"Varys?"

"We spoke, Rhaegar, I, Arthur even added his own thoughts." Elia said catching her by surprise "We agreed that should Daemon wish to marry Myrcella Lannister, that we'd support his choice."

"But, I thought?"

"Varys, he whispered in Rhaegar's ear that they needed to be sure of Daemon's loyalty to Aegon, they needed something legal, something in writing compelling he and the Old Lion to support the crown."

"He asked Daemon for this?" she said her head shaking in disbelief as she did so.

"If only." Elia sighed "He asked the Old Lion, or he was suggesting it to him when Rhaella intervened."

Ashara could guess the rest, no way would Rhaella have Daemon be thought of as lesser than Aegon, nor would she have allowed Rhaegar to suggest that Daemon was disloyal. Once Daemon found out then he'd be furious and given what she suspected had happened next, it was clear that he was.

"After she stormed out, I tried to get Rhaegar to see the stupidity of his actions, of what he'd done, but he kept going on about needing to ensure the succession, about making sure there was no repeat of the dance."

"Daemon would never." she said though her voice was unsure.

"Even if he was being denied the right to marry someone he loves?" Elia asked.

"He loves her?"

"I do not know, I know he cares greatly for the girl and it's serious enough that he's ready to marry her, is it love? I cannot tell, but how would he react to being denied the right to marry?."

"Badly."

"Worse than that." Elia said " "The argument could be heard all around he keep Ash, I'm surprised you didn't hear it way back here."

"So that's why he left?"

"No that was Rhaella, Daemon just told Rhaegar of the last time a prince decided to marry for love, the last time and what it did to the realm, that he would marry Myrcella and damn the consequences." Elia said.

Despite the seriousness of it, despite what it could potentially mean, Ashara found herself smiling, thinking back to a man who told her the very same thing, a man she had loved once, a man she had lost.

"What am I to do? Aegon hates his brother, nothing I say will get through to him in that regard and Rhaenys wants the throne for herself."

"Would that be a bad thing?"

"Ash." Elia said shocked.

"We've all heard Elia, you've spoken of it yourself, Aegon may be crown prince, but would he make a good king?"

"It..... He is the prince Ash, you can't just pass him over, the realm would go to war over that."

"The realm may go to war anyway Elia, maybe its time to think of who's best to sit the throne, who belongs there."

"Ash, you're speaking treason."

"I'm not, gods I'm not, I'm trying to make you see reason, you love your son, I understand that. But you, Rhaegar, you've been blind to him too, you've hoped he'd change, but he's a grown man Elia, he's not changing. If there is one thing life has taught me it's that a man can't change his nature."

"Rhaenys is too close to my brother's, they would destroy the realm just as much as Aegon would."

"Then speak to her, speak to Daemon, see what it is that can be done, Aegon too, you can't sit on the sidelines any longer Elia, Rhaegar is failing, you cannot as well."

"Why do you think I've asked you here Ash." Elia said and as she looked at her she realized she'd been played.

"God's I hate you." she said before the two of them laughed "What do you want me to do?"

"I'll speak to Rhaenys, and see if I can get through to Aegon, Daemon, Ash, I need you to speak to him."

"Elia." she said softly.

"Please Ash, it can't be me, he may not even agree to see me and should I be turned away.." Elia said.

"He would never, you know how he's always felt about you."

"I know, but I can't take the chance, my brother is just waiting for another reason to hate him."

"I thought Oberyn was leaving, going to Essos?"

"He is, tomorrow, though Arianne is staying here." Elia said annoyed.

"Doran really is an idiot." Ashara said and Elia chuckled.

"She came back from the manse they're staying at in a fury last night, apparently not only would they not let her in, but Daemon dismissed her himself, I overheard her speaking to Tyene and thinking it only a matter of time, the silly girl."

"You'll need to speak to her too."

"I know, will you do this for me, Ash, will you talk to him, speak to him of the things I cannot?."

"I will."

"Allyria?"

"Will come with me, it's time he learned of his cousin."

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Myrcella.**

She had waited excitedly, the thoughts of being alone with Daemon, of spending some time together making her eager for him to arrive. Even her mother's teasing that she would need to accompany her and her uncle's warning that he'd be there too to guard her against unwanted attention was not enough to dampen her mood. When he had seen how she was dressed, how he'd looked at her, how he'd smiled, all of it made her heart flutter in a way it had never done before.

They rode out, Daemon and his guards, she with hers, the white wolf beside them, and she saw how people looked at him, at her. When she had arrived in Kings Landing for the first time people had almost ignored her. Now though they stared and she knew it was more to do with who she rode with than anything else.

"You're very good." Daemon said and she turned as his voice had caught her unawares.

"Sorry?"

"I said you're very good, have you been riding for long?"

"Uncle Jaime insisted I learn when I was younger, and father too liked to ride." she said her voice a little softer when she spoke of her father.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Daemon said and she nodded.

"As am I for yours." she said back and he gave her a true smile, one which she returned.

They rode from the city and soon she found herself enjoying the day, even more, the smell soon a thing of the past as they entered the Kingswood. She had been here maybe only once previously and even then had barely entered into the forest itself. Daemon though seemed to know exactly where he was going and so she let him lead the way, watching on as he nodded to Ghost who soon ran off ahead of them.

Eventually, they came to a clearing and a large hill, Daemon looked at her and then within moments was racing up it, laughing as she followed. When she reached the top she was surprised by how flat it, was, even more, surprised when Daemon dismounted and walked over to her, helping her down from her horse.

"My grandmother used to bring me here when Kings Landing was too much, when I wished to return home but couldn't, we'd come here and have a picnic." Daemon said as he took down a blanket and laid it out for her to sit on.

She sat down and he showed her the city in the distance, her breath catching as she looked at it. From here it looked beautiful, the Red Keep loomed magnificently over the city, the light reflecting down on the Sept of Baelor. Daemon poured her some juice and took out some food, a meat pie, some fruit, he'd even managed to bring a peach pie for dessert.

"I like to think this is where Aegon came, that he stood here with Rhaenys and Visenya and between them, they decided to build the Aegonfort." Daemon said.

"You think all three decided?" she asked surprised he didn't say it was just Aegon.

"I do, Rhaenys and Visenya were more than just his sister wives, they were queens, they were what queens were supposed to be until my family worried about a woman's power." he said bitterly.

"So you believe a woman can rule, that she is equal to a man?" she asked her heart racing at the idea of a man thinking so.

"You've met my grandmother, you think she's not more capable than most of the fools who've sat the throne, not cleverer than most of the lords of the realm?"

"I know she is." Myrcella said and he leaned forward kissing her cheek and making her blush.

"What was it like growing up at the Rock?"

"It was fun, Tommen and I would race around and get into as many adventures as we could, father would scold us and mother would join him, but we knew they didn't really mean it, that they were never really mad at us or angry."

"Your father, it must have been hard when you lost him?" he said a note of sympathy in his voice.

"It was, he had been ill for some time, but we all expected he'd recover, he was a good man and he loved us all, even Joffrey." she said and Daemon smirked.

"Your brother is..I'm not sure what the word is."

"A fool, an idiot, cruel and vindictive, petty and jealous, mean." she said and Daemon laughed loudly.

"All of them or just one?" he asked and she laughed too.

"Myrcella, the wedding, us, it's what you want isn't it?" he looked at her his expression far more serious than she'd ever seen before.

"It is, if it's what you want too?"

He leaned forward then and she shivered as his hand brushed her hair from her face, as his fingers traced down her cheek and touched her lips. Before she knew it he was kissing her, firmer, more intense than before and she kissed him back just as hungrily. How long it went on for she couldn't tell, only that when it ended it felt far too soon and she wished he would do it again, and often.

"Forgive me." he said embarrassed and she smiled leaning forward to kiss him softly.

"Only if you promise to kiss me like that again."

He laughed, nodded and then lay down, she following him and doing the same, within moments he'd put his arm around her and she found her head resting on his chest, both of them looking out on the city in the distance. She could feel his heart beating beneath her, the rhythm soothing and relaxing and soon her own heart slowed and beat in tune.

"Myrcella, Myrcella." she heard his voice and opened her eyes, the drowsiness taking a few moments to clear.

"What, I. did I fall asleep?" she asked and could barely look at him.

"You did." he chuckled.

"It's not funny Daemon, I wished to spend time with you and I slept through it." she said a little put-out.

"As did I, best sleep ever." he said

"Well you are a good pillow, I'll give you that." she said giggling.

"My grandmother will be so proud, she wished me to be a good prince, yet all those years little did she realize that instead, I'd grow to be a good pillow." he said as they both looked at each other before laughing.

She looked to the sky and saw it was still daylight, still early she felt though she wasn't certain.

"What hour is it?"

"I have no idea, it's early though, not long after noon I'd guess."

She watched as he poured her a glass of juice, as he reached over and cut a slice of the peach pie, and then she found herself almost quickly moving away when she saw the shadow appear over her. How Ghost had managed to sneak up on her so completely she didn't know, the wolf she'd noticed was quiet, but this was different, he'd not made a sound and so he startled her.

"Ghost." she said and the wolf licked her face, making Daemon laugh as she reached for a handkerchief.

"He likes you."

"Well I like him too, come here Ghost." she said and he walked back to her, almost smiling she felt as she fed him her piece of pie.

"You'll spoil him."

"Jealous?" she said.

"Very much so." Daemon said and her heart fluttered yet again.

She felt disappointed when Daemon began to pack up, wishing they could just stay here for longer, cursing herself for falling asleep. When he helped her up she looked to him and this time didn't wait for him to kiss her, her lips on his before he had a chance to move away. She felt him take her in his arms and before she knew it hers were around him too, though yet again the kiss seemed far shorter than she'd have liked.

"We should do this again," Daemon said when they moved apart.

"We should, it's so beautiful here."

"What, oh yeah we'll come here too, but I was talking about the kiss." Daemon said with a smirk and she found herself slapping his shoulder.

"Daemon."

"Cella." he said and she stopped looking him in the eye, his expression almost worried for a moment.

"Why did you call me that?" she asked.

"I heard Tommen say it, I'm sorry don't you like it?"

"I, I do." she said and he looked relieved.

He helped her to her horse and they rode back more slowly than they had ridden out, she wondered if like she, Daemon didn't wish the day to end.

When they reached the manse, he helped her down yet again, his hands on her waist as she turned to him, the kiss this time was far more chaste, far more polite, though the look in his eyes was anything but. After bidding her goodbye and saying the same to her mother who'd come to greet them, he rode off looking over his shoulder all the way.

She spent the next hour or so being questioned, by her mother, her uncles, her grandfather, even by Joffrey who she was annoyed to see was in the manse. Her brother making sly remarks when he was sure he wasn't going to be overheard, between him and Tommen who teased her she became annoyed and went to her room. Laying down on her bed she found her eyes closing, her fingers touching her cheek, touching her lips, a soft smile on her face as she fell asleep.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Rhaenys.**

Nothing she said to Arianne seemed to get through, her warnings falling on deaf ears as her cousin waxed lyrically about her brother. Hearing that Daemon was handsome was one thing, hearing her cousin speak of the body he must have under those clothes, of what she intended to do with that body, was far too much. So she had left Arianne with her cousins, and had gone looking for someone who wouldn't speak on Daemon.

She found Allyria in the library, the girl was sitting all alone and reading, as usual, she was torn between joining her and interrupting the girl's solitude, or walking away. Allyria herself took the choice out of her hands as she looked up and saw her there, bidding her to join her. Rhaenys took a seat across from her unsurprised to see she was reading a book on dragons, it was all anyone came to the library for these days.

"You look as bored as me?" Allyria said and Rhaenys nodded.

"My cousins are annoying."

"They are." Allyria said and she remembered the way they spoke of her, feeling guilty that she'd never stood up for the girl when they did so.

"Arianne thinks she can seduce Daemon." she said as she sighed.

"I thought he and Myrcella?."

"They are, it's why he moved out, father doesn't approve."

"You think he denied them?"

"I think he tried to place conditions, but Daemon wouldn't listen."

"Rhae, can I ask you something?" Allyria said nervously.

"Go ahead."

"How do you feel about Daemon?"

"What, I don't Allyria, it's not like that, I don't, he's my brother, ehwww." she said and Allyria giggled.

"I wasn't suggesting that, I mean how do you feel about him?"

She didn't answer for a long time, it was the same question she'd been asking herself since he'd come back, the same question she'd been unable to answer.

"I don't know." she said finally, Allyria's staring making her uncomfortable.

"You should speak to him."

"I can't."

"Rhae, he's family, do you have any idea how much I'd like to speak to my family?"

"Ally." she said softly.

Before they could speak anymore she heard the footsteps behind her and turned to see Ashara walk into the room, the woman smiling at her daughter and her when she noticed she was there too.

"Princess,"

"Lady Ashara." she said looking to see if there was anyone else there before calling her how she'd always addressed her "Auntie Ash."

"What were you two girls gossiping about?"

"Mother we were not gossiping." Allyria said affronted while Ash just raised her eyebrow "Much." Allyria said before they both giggled as Ashara sat down.

"I believe your mother is looking for you Rhae." Ashara said and so she said her goodbyes and went to find her mother.

She found sleep hard to come by that night, Arianne and her cousins, Allyria, her mother all of them combining to make her thoughts troubled. Her mother had been firm with her, firmer than she could remember her being for a long time, she had practically demanded she go speak to her brother, both of them.

Rhaenys knew that speaking to Aegon would be a waste of time and she feared that doing so to Daemon would be too. Waking the next morning though she resolved to do both, so after breaking her fast she went looking for her brother, finding him with his idiot friends and within moments she'd left him there. Listening to him run Daemon down was bad enough, when one of his idiot friends called Daemon a bastard it was too much.

"Who do you think you are?" she said to Harold Hardyng.

"I'm."

"You're nobody, nothing, a minor lord from a minor house, a fool who my brother put in his place once already, listen and listen carefully Harold Hardyng, speak in such a manner about my brother again and I'll make certain my father knows of it, how do you think he'd react?"

"…"

"Father would do nothing dear sister, not after what happened with Daemon." Aegon said and she laughed loudly.

"And I thought Harry the Arse was the only fool here." she didn't even bother to wait for Aegon's reply, didn't need to be there to know how he'd petulantly stand up and deny he was a fool, how he'd then say he was the crown prince, the future king, how dare she speak to him that way.

She was gone before he'd even had the chance to move, walking down the hall she turned to Ser Arys and told him to have a messenger brought to her room, before walking in and writing the note to her brother. She hoped he'd agree to see her, that they'd get along and come to an understanding, that he'd not deny her the opportunity to speak.

More than that, more than anything she found herself hoping that he'd prove her wrong, prove Oberyn and Doran wrong, prove himself to be her brother and not the bastard spawn of a wolf they claimed him to be. It took a few hours for the reply to come and as he held the note in her hand she felt nervous and worried as she looked at the seal, breaking it she held her breath.

_My dearest sister,_

_I'd be delighted to speak to you, perhaps it would be better though if you came to me. I will await your visit eagerly._

_Your brother._

_Daemon._

The note was simple and to the point, but she found herself hopeful in what it said, she would need to wait until Oberyn left, if he knew she was visiting her brother he'd not leave her alone, better she did so while he was sailing. She didn't notice how her mood improved that day, how she smiled a little more or was a little friendlier, how she looked forward to Oberyn's departure where before she had been worried by it.

Arianne's words about her brother didn't even register with her, her cousins either, instead as she joined them as they got ready to wave Oberyn off, she found their words meant nothing, as it wasn't their's she wished to hear.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Oberyn.**

When he heard that his niece hadn't even been allowed into the manse he'd been furious, despite not being on board with his brother's plan, he would not allow her to be shamed. Arianne though laughed it off, saw it a challenge, and while he was against her being anywhere near the wolfspawn, on this he wasn't calling the play. So he had bitten his tongue and concentrated on what he needed to do.

He had spent the day making arrangements, the raven to the Water Gardens had been sent, he would leave the vast majority of his guards here, and despite the arguments Ellaria too would stay. His paramour was barely speaking to him, furious that he was leaving her behind, but he needed her here, he needed her to be the voice of calm that his girls would listen too.

While he was rash, impulsive, quick to anger, Ellaria was far calmer, for more measured, with her here she could keep his girls in check, something he feared Arianne would not be able to do. He had called his daughters to his room to tell them this, all actions were to go through Ellaria, no move to be made without her approval. Reluctantly they had agreed and yet Ellaria still couldn't see the reason for her to stay here.

"I cannot bring you with me, my love, it's too dangerous." he said and winced when he realized he'd said exactly the wrong thing.

"You think I fear danger, you think I would not be in so just because we're parted, if anything I'm more in danger, you are my heart Oberyn you walking into danger puts me in danger, should you fall, should anything happen to you?"

"I will be well protected, I know Essos well, I traveled there before we met, should you be with me then I would need to worry on your safety too, as it is, my only goal, my only objective would be to come back to you, it would only be mine own life that I need worry on." he said and she nodded, though he knew he'd lost the argument anyway.

He sparred later that day, surprised to see Arthur sparring too, walking over to the night he decided to see how Rhaegar was, how badly he was takin the recent events, though Arthur was anything but forthcoming.

"You think my oath only covers my king's health, you think I'd be so free with his secrets too?"

"I only wished to know, for Elia, for Rhaenys's sake."

"You were a terrible liar when we were boys Oberyn, you've not improved over the years."

"Perhaps, how about a spar?"

"No." Arthur said and it annoyed him, vexed him and he couldn't stop the words that came out of his mouth if he'd tried.

"No, you'll spar with a bastard but not with me?"

"Careful Oberyn, I may not have a dragon, but I can still put you in the dirt, speak that way of the prince once more and you do so at your peril." Arthur said and he was surprised by the anger in the normally stoic knight's voice.

"I meant no offence." he said and Arthur laughed.

"For a man with Eight bastard daughters, you really are a hypocrite Oberyn."

"My daughters are not the same as him."

"Indeed they're not, his father married his mother." Arthur said walking away.

He found himself taking his frustrations out on any who faced him in the sparring ring, sitting down a few hours later he was tired and still frustrated, something which no doubt would soon be even worse given who walked towards him.

"You look upset my prince." Varys said and he just swallowed his water and didn't reply.

"What do you want Varys?" he said a few moments later when the eunuch hadn't walked away.

"A name my prince, a man who may be worth meeting on your trip."

While he hadn't made a secret of him leaving, he had of his destination, so he wondered whether Varys actually knew or was he trying to find out.

"Who's name?"

"Malaquo Maegyr, you'll find him in Volantis, my prince."

"And why would I wish to speak to this man?" he asked but Varys said nothing and just walked away.

He stared after him as he walked from his view and wondered what game the eunuch was playing today. He, like everyone else both feared and respected the Master of Whisperers, never knowing his true allegiances, or how he knew what he knew. The little birds were well known, but knowing of them, even when you were careful and spoke privately, Varys was still able to garner secrets and discern plots, though which he'd expose were always up to him.

He ate dinner that night with his niece and daughters, with Ellaria sitting beside him, though Rhaenys didn't show. It bothered him more than he let on, and only the fact she was there the next day and had explained of her headache made him feel better at her non-showing. He kissed his girls' goodbye, kissed both his nieces and standing in front of Ellaria he smiled and promised to see her again.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

He didn't begrudge his grandmother a night with his uncle and aunt, and he didn't lie to her he really was tired. He'd not really spoken to Daenerys much, though she at least seemed friendly and glad he was back, Viserys was always a problem though. As a boy it was Aegon, it was Viserys, between them both they made their displeasure for his existence clear.

Aegon though had never beaten him, never raised a hand, his brother a coward even then. Viserys had been a bully, he was jealous of his mother's interest and while now he understood it, back then he had not, back then he only knew he hurt him when he could. So he avoided his uncle, went where he would not, kept out of his way and out of his sight, and sometimes it worked better than others.

He was six when he hit him back, when he crashed his little wooden sword off his hand, when he sent his uncle running from him and it was the last time he raised his hand to him. Daemon had seen Visery's true face that day and his uncle had never forgiven him for it, his shame now part of his disdain, not that Daemon cared. But if his grandmother wished them to get along, then it wouldn't be he who was the obstacle to it, he who was the barrier.

"Wake up you lazy sod." he heard Asher's voice say and he looked up and for a moment thought he was back in Essos, back in Volantis or maybe even Myr.

"Go away you idiot." he said wrapping his arms around the pillow and trying to pull the sheet over his head.

"Come on it's almost noon, besides a letter arrived for you." Asher said and that woke him up, had she sent him a letter already, he smiled as he got up from the bed and at Asher's next words.

"By the old gods, put some clothes on, you really think I want to see that first thing in the morn."

"First thing, you said it was almost noon?" he said grabbing his britches.

"I needed you up, now cover up that arse, your lucky I'm not that way inclined my prince."

He laughed as Asher left, dressed and made his way to break his fast, finding his grandmother and Bon sitting there with Davos and Melisandre.

"You weren't lying, you really were tired." his grandmother said with a smile when he sat.

"I told you, how was your dinner?"

"It was good Daemon, thank you."

He was eating his meal when Asher returned, the note in his hand, handing it to him he saw his grandmother smile and then frown when he did.

"Daemon?"

"It's from Rhaenys, she wishes to speak to me." he said surprised it was his sister and not Myrcella who'd sent the note.

"What does she say?"

"Just that, she'd like to speak, if I would."

"What do you wish to do?" his grandmother asked.

"I should speak with her, know her mind at least, who knows we may get along." he said a small hopeful smile on his face.

His grandmother said nothing but then he knew she doubted it, still, he was willing to try, Rhaenys had been cold, distant, but never cruel, never hurtful, she disliked him first for her mother and he could appreciate that. Since he'd come back they'd barely exchanged pleasantries, he would like the option, the chance to do more. So he wrote out a reply and handed it to Asher and then he waited until she came to visit.

Seeing her at the gate two days later, seeing Ser Arys with her, he smiled as he welcomed her in and led her to the small room, she left her guards outside, walked in with him and took a seat.

"Have you eaten, would you like a drink?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, that's quite alright."

They sat in silence for a few moments, both of them struggling to think what to say, for Daemon it was the thoughts that he had not been alone in a room with her since he was a babe that he focussed on, what Rhaenys was thinking he knew not. Eventually, the silence was too much, the tension too palpable.

"I." they both said at the same time, looking at each other they laughed, though it was not a full one, not yet.

"Where were you?" she asked a moment later.

"I told you all, Essos."

"Why, why did you leave?"

"You know why."

"I don't." she said and he looked at her and could see she was being honest on this at least.

"None of you wished me there, none of you wanted me, the king made grandmother bring me with her, made me come visit, why? Why do you think that was?"

"He wished to see you." she said and he laughed bitterly.

"You think so? Then why did he not spend time with me? Why when I was made to stay here was he nowhere to be found? He didn't wish to see me, the realm needed to see me, needed to know I was under control, that I wasn't out there plotting to rebel."

"You're wrong, father."

"Your father Rhaenys, never mine, he was never mine." he said loudly before breathing deeply "You had a father, a mother, a brother, and me, I was the odd one out, the one you never thought of as a brother, the one Aegon never thought of as a brother, or Rhaegar a son, were it not for you mother than none of you would have cared if I existed."

"That's not true." she said shaking her head.

"Is it not, how many times did you think of me Rhaenys? How many times did you miss me?"

"I missed you." she said and he turned to look at her, surprised to see her wipe her eye.

"I missed you too." he said and this time it was her turn to look surprised.

"You did?"

"You're my sister, you've always been my sister."

"Daemon I…"

"What do you want Rhaenys, much though I'd like the thoughts you came to spend time with your brother, there's more to it than that, what do you want?"

"I don't know, I don't know." she said and she began to sob.

He moved from the chair, feeling her hesitation as he took her in his arms, as he held her and she cried against him. This was the first time he'd ever held her, ever been this close to her, almost ten and eight years and he'd never held his sister in his arms before. When she composed herself, he let her go, not moving far from her though, he watched as she sat down on the seat.

"Aegon."

"Is a fool, you know this, you see this." he said and she nodded slightly "What do you want Rhaenys?"

"To be safe, for all of us to be safe, we came so close Daemon, so close to falling, mother, I, Aegon, you, Father, Grandmother, Dany, and Viserys, we were so near to falling, I fear we're closer than ever yet again."

"What do you mean?"

"All my life I've wished to be queen, no, that's not exactly true, all my life I've known I needed to be queen, I had to sit the throne, I had to protect us, I had to keep us safe."

"From who?"

"All of them, all of them who'd see us cast out, the scars from the rebellion aren't healed Daemon, they'll not be healed from a long time and if Aegon sit's the throne, then it'll be war."

"Then take it from him." Daemon said and she looked at him shocked he'd say it like that.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because of you?"

"I don't want it, I've never wanted it, you think I wish to sit a throne, you think that's why I came back?"

"Isn't it?"

He laughed then, for quite some time he laughed, looking at her grow angrier and angrier was what made him stop.

"I came back because Lyanax finally agreed to bring me, I came back to see the one person I knew for certain loved me, the one person I'd hurt by leaving, I didn't come back for the throne, Aegon could have had it if he wished."

"Could?"

"I'm not an idiot Rhaenys, I can see it too, he's not fit to sit the throne, I know what grandfather almost caused, Aegon will finish the job, so yes I won't see him on the throne, not when there's someone better suited for it."

"So you're taking it?" she said her voice a mix of anger and relief.

"I told you, I don't want it."

"Then who?"

"Someone who does." he said and she looked at him shaking her head.

"I don't understand."

"Why would I wish it when there's someone better suited, better trained, someone, who wishes it more, I'd support you, I'd kneel for you, but.."

"But?"

"Dorne Rhaenys, you can't, not with Dorne."

"They are my family."

"A Queen can't be beholden to one kingdom Rhaenys, she needs to be more than that, you need to broaden your appeal, otherwise, that fight you're so desperate to stop, it will come regardless."

"Willas Tyrell." Rhaenys said softly.

"What of him?"

"He was to be my husband, that was my plan."

"But Aegon marrying Margaery, you'd not be allowed."

"I was going to stop Aegon's marriage, a scandal, big enough to cause him to be removed, then when named I'd have offered to marry Willas to bring the Reach on board."

"That could work, how would your uncles react?"

"I don't know, but you're right, I knew I needed to broaden my appeal."

He looked at her slightly differently, she had planned this out far better than he'd thought, her Dornish influences would have been a big problem, but marriage to the heir of the Reach, the Roses would love that, they'd welcome it.

"Would you really have knelt for me?" she asked and he nodded before she grabbed him in a hug, the smile one he'd not seen from her ever before "Thank you little brother." she said and he felt his hand rubbing her back, her head leaning on his shoulder.

He walked her to the gates of the manse, kissing her cheek as he bid her goodbye, both of them agreeing to speak again, she was waking away when Ghost came running from the Manse, Daemon on seeing him turned to look and saw it out of the corner of his eye. He ran, faster than he had ever run, reaching her, he pushed her away as the arrow flew, the pain and force of the impact forcing him to the ground.

"Get her inside, get her inside now." he shouted as he looked at her, crawling on the ground towards him.

"Daemon…." she cried out as the world went black, as the light went out, his fingers wrapped around the arrow, his vision fading as the blood dripped down his fingers.

"You're safe big sister." he said smiling as he saw the unsullied help her into the manse and then the second arrow hit beside the first, his eyes closing as he no longer felt the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kings Landing is shut down as the crown and Rhaella search for the attacker, Daemon's condition unites a family and as Daemon lies on the precipice between life and death, Rhaenys and Myrcella bond over their worry for him. Bonifer and the Blackfish meet and we learn about events since the rebellion.


	16. Somewhere Between Life and Death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, this chapter is not in chronological order.
> 
> As Daemon hovers between life and death King's Landing is shut down and the royal family grows closer, Rhaneys and Myrcella bond over their worry for Daemon while we check in with the Blackfish.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Thoros.**

Hearing the commotion outside he felt something inside him tell him he needed to get out there, looking to Melisandre he saw she had already begun to move and the expression on her face worried him. He ran past her, past the unsullied and as he heard the screams from outside he had only one thought 'Daemon'. Reaching the front of the manse he saw Daemon's sister being dragged inside, unsullied surrounding her, she was crying and shouting, trying to get back outside but the guards weren't allowing it.

"Daemon, I need to see my brother." he heard her call and as he reached her he saw it, saw his prince and the blood.

"What happened?"

Grey Worm didn't answer him and when Melisandre reached him she was not alone. As he heard the scream from the queen he turned to see her knight holding her as she fell to the ground.

He moved closer and saw the arrows in Daemon's chest, he saw the blood and reaching out he placed his hand over the prince's mouth relieved he was still breathing. They carried him into the manse, laid him down and both his sister and grandmother tried to get to him.

"We need to look at the wounds." Melisandre said though her voice was low.

"What happened, what did you do?" Rhaella said loudly turning to the princess.

"We were, someone, I don't, he pushed me down, he saved me." Rhaenys said though it was hard to make out her words.

Melisandre reached over to the arrows and seeing her grimace scared him as much as the blood did. He took out his knife and began to cut the clothing away, almost being pushed out of the way when Daemon moaned and thankful for the knight's help when he whispered in the queen's ear to calm her some. The more he uncovered the more worried he and Melisandre became, the arrows were deep, they were too close to the heart and the blood almost flowed like a river from their prince.

They heard it then, the roar, an anguished pained roar from above and they knew she was here, he looked to Melisandre and she nodded as she wiped the blood and he moved to the door, looking back over his shoulder at the prince before leaving. Racing outside he looked to the sky and saw the dragon flying in circles over the manse, her roars were constant and he'd never heard her make a noise this pained before.

Within moments Ghost was beside him, the wolf covered in blood, an arrow in its shoulder, he leaned forward and checked glad the arrow hadn't hit anything vital, and as he touched the wolf he saw him look upwards. The manse they had made their home wasn't large, inside it and given their numbers it was cramped, but outside it did have a garden and he watched on as almost on Ghost's instruction Lyanax landed there.

"The prince, he lives?" he heard Grey Worm ask as the men behind him carried a body.

"He does, what happened?"

"Princess left, wolf and prince ran and pushed her away and then the arrows."

"She was the target?" he asked surprised.

"At first yes."

"Who is the man?"

"Man who fired arrow, wolf got to him before this one could." Grey Worm said and in a way Thoros was disappointed by that, the wolf had been quick, Grey Worm would not have been.

"Bring the body inside Torgho Nudho."

"You?"

"I'm going to try and calm the dragon, take the wolf he's injured, bring him to Asher."

"This one will do as you ask Thoros of Myr."

He smiled at the leader of the unsullied and placed his hand on the man's shoulder, no further words were needed, both men feeling exactly the same. Ghost looked at him and he motioned to follow the unsullied, the wolf cocking his head before doing so. As they left he moved to the dragon and hoped her mood had calmed, Lyanax had allowed he and Melisandre ride him once without Daemon, he hoped she remembered it.

"He is hurt girl, but we'll make him better, he will recover, I swear it." he said as he reached his hand to the dragon.

He could feel her breathing beneath his hand, feel the heat of her and was amazed as always by fire made flesh, but it was her eyes and how they looked at him that gave him pause. There was great sadness in those eyes, a sadness he had seen before in Daemon's own, but it was the fire burning behind that sadness that frightened him, should Daemon fall this city may well burn.

Once he felt the dragon was settled, for now at least, he walked back hurriedly into the manse, making his way to the room he prayed to R'hllor, prayed to save his chosen, his prince, his son. Arriving at the room he saw Ser Davos walking his way both his sons with him, he stopped to talk to Onion Knight, shocked to see the worry on his face.

"The prince?"

"He's bad Thoros, I'm to fetch the Grandmaester, the queen says he can be trusted, the prince is beyond Melisandre's help."

"The arrows?"

"She won't remove them but says they're not poisoned."

"Then go my friend, make haste." he said and Davos nodded and hurried away.

Taking a moment outside he composed himself before walking in, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. When he entered he found Daemon laying there motionless, Melisandre had bandaged around the arrows which still protruded from his chest. On one side his sister sat holding his hand while on the other his grandmother was doing the same. The queen's knight stood at her shoulder and Melisandre stood at the end of the bed looking almost helpless.

"How is he?" he asked breaking the silence.

"The arrows, I dare not remove them, it is beyond my skill Thoros. But there was no poison and we've stopped the bleeding." Melisandre said.

"Marwyn, her grace has sent for Marwyn." Ser Bonifer said and he nodded.

"What happened to my grandson? Who did this?" Rhaella asked without taking her eyes from Daemon.

"Daemon saved his sister, I believe the person was trying to attack her, who he is doesn't matter he is dead, who sent him I do not know." he said and Rhaella looked to Rhaenys.

"He pushed me, he pushed me to the ground, Why? Why would he do that?" she asked her face still covered in tears.

"That is who he is." Thoros said and nodded to Melisandre to follow him.

Once they got outside he took her into his arms, neither were much for physical contact but he knew how she was feeling. When he felt her calm he looked to her and told her what to do.

"Look into the flames, see what purpose our God has for this, pray to him Melisandre, I will come when I can."

"The man, the man who did this where is he?"

"Torgho Nudho has him, worry not on him for now, go I'll come when I can."

He watched her walk sadly down the corridor, her movements less determined, less purposeful than they usually were and he knew it was not just worry which made them so. Daemon was their prince, their god's chosen, if he could fall, if he did fall, what did that mean for the world? Thoros had felt the despair of losing Daemon once before, he knew what it had done to him, as he walked back into the room he knew he couldn't face it again.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Dany.**

She and Missandei along with some of the other ladies had heard of the mummer's show in the tavern and so wearing some of their less fashionable clothing they had snuck out. Now as she sat there holding Missandei's hand and laughing at the show in front of them she was glad she'd done so. It wasn't that it was that funny or even that entertaining, but the anonymity of being here had made her enjoy herself tonight.

While people looked at her when she kissed Missandei, they did so with lust, they did so enjoying the spectacle of two women kissing, rather than knowing one was the princess and what that meant. She may have hated that they ogled her, but that it was what she was doing they ogled her for and not who she was, that for some reason to Dany that made it feel better.

"I told you, you'd enjoy it." Missandei whispered in her ear.

"I learned long ago that you're usually right." she said back and shuddered when she felt the small nip to her ear.

"Only usually?" Missandei said seductively.

She never got the chance to answer, in moments the tavern was almost full of guards, she looked to see some knights she knew, along with gold cloaks she did not, and Ser Barristan, which soon had her wondering why her mother had sent her knight. Ser Barristan whispered something in Ser Jonathor's ear and she watched the expression change from her Kingsguard's face before he came over to her.

"We must leave now princess, you need to do exactly as I say, exactly." he said and she nodded.

She, Missandei and their friends were placed in the middle of a group of gold cloaks, they were walked from the tavern and suddenly the sky grew even darker. She looked up to see shields had been placed over their heads, between them and the men surrounding her it was almost in complete darkness that they walked. Missandei grabbed her hand and she was most grateful for it, her worry increasing with each step

.

How long they moved for she didn't know, time losing all meaning in the darkness, she heard the sobbing of one of her friends from somewhere but couldn't tell if it was in front or behind her. Eventually, they must have reached their destination and she felt relief when the shields were removed and she could see the light once again. She was in the Red Keep, they'd taken her home and when she realized it she said it aloud.

"We're in the castle, we're safe." she said and while Missandei just squeezed her hand more she heard the relieved cries from behind her.

The knights moved, the gold cloaks moved and she found herself and Missandei being walked through the keep with Ser Jonathor and Ser Barristan on either side of them, both men fully concentrated on what they were doing. She fought the urge to speak, to ask what had happened or what was going on, knowing by the way the knights moved it was important and her safety had been at risk.

They were brought into the family rooms and she upon seeing Viserys immediately ran to her brother and took him in her arms. Viserys's crying on her shoulder as she held him, it took him a few moments to compose himself and when he did his first question was about her and she smiled despite the worry she felt.

"Are you unharmed, are you well?"

"I am, you?"

"I am, what's going on Dany, what's happened?"

"I don't know, where were you?"

"I was in my room, suddenly Ser Oswell was with me moving me here, have you seen Rhaegar? Mother?" he asked and she felt her hand go to her mouth.

"No, Rhaenys or Aegon either, I've seen no one, you don't…you don't."

"Your brother and mother are well princess." Ser Barristan said and Jonathor looked at him as if he was breaking some confidence.

"What happened Ser?"

"I think it's better if we wait for his grace." Jonathor said and Barristan shook his head.

"Someone tried to kill prince Daemon, he's been wounded very gravely." Barristan said and Dany gasped.

"Mother?"

"Your mother is with him, she sent me to find you princess."

Dany felt her heart swell at that, her mother had sent her knight to her, she would have if she'd been thinking more clearly ask how they knew where she was, but her mother knew more than most. She held Missandei's hand and could feel the girls worry both for her and for Daemon, something which Missandei had surprised her with after her dinner with her mother.

" _Dany we need to talk."_

" _Really, if you're breaking up with me you could do better than to put some clothing on." she giggled as she looked at Missandei's naked body as she lay down on the bed._

" _There is something I need to tell you, something about me, about my past."_

" _I don't care about the past, only our future." she said and kissed her cheek giggling when she smiled._

" _I know, but I need to tell you this, my love."_

" _Fine, though there are so many more things we could do that are much more fun." she said as her finger brushed against Missandei's erect nipple and she felt the girl's breathing grow more hurried._

" _Please Dany." Missandei said and she was taken aback by the earnestness of her voice._

" _Missy, what is it?"_

" _Your nephew, prince Daemon, I knew him when I was in Essos. He was the one who freed me, me, and the unsullied from our former masters."_

_She looked at her confused, she knew she'd been a slave and that she'd been freed, though she'd never elaborated on it, but that it was Daemon, that he was the one, she felt her breath hitch_.

" _He sent you here?"_

" _He did."_

" _To spy on me, to worm your way into my bed, into my heart?" she said accusingly as she moved away from her._

" _No, it was not like that, it was R'hllor's will that I come here, that I'd find my path here, Daemon sent me for that."_

" _I'm supposed to believe you, believe him?."_

" _I was taken from my home when I was seven namedays old. I was gifted and could learn and so they made me a translator, a scribe, my brothers were cut, they were trained and made unsullied. Moardas didn't survive but maybe he was the lucky one, Marselen and Mossador did and are with the prince's men._

_For over eight years I was forced to bend to men's wills, I was a scribe, a translator, but do you think that saved me from a master's lusts,? Do you think I was not forced to share his bed against my will? Do you think I had a will of my own?."_

" _Missy." she said reaching her hand but Missandei brushed it away._

"I had resigned myself to my fate, to my life and t _hen one day a man came with two Red Priests to buy the unsullied. To take them all, to swap them for the price of a dragon and I knew I'd never see my brother's again." Missandei said her tears falling._

" _I thought they, he said they weren't slaves?."_

" _They are not, your nephew freed them, he gave them the choice of what to do with their lives, he gave me the choice, to be free, to decide my own fate."_

" _Why did you come here?"_

" _He showed me the flames, said his god had a plan for me, he promised me happiness, and just like my freedom he gave it to me."_

" _You and I?"_

" _I did not know of you when I came here, only that here, in this place I'd find my heart full, my life complete."_

As she felt her loves worry for the man who saved her, the man who'd sent her to her she reached out and took Missandei in her arms, whispering in her ear that Daemon would live, that he would recover, and when she felt her love calm she smiled as she turned to see the doors open and her brother and goodsister walk into the room.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Jaime.**

He moved to the left from Tommen's attack, his son's blade almost catching him and he admired the feint he'd done that had forced him that way. He parried another blow and began to move his own blade faster, needing to just to keep up. He heard the excited cheers from the balcony above, his sister and daughter watching on, his brother and father standing and observing a lot more quietly.

He decided to end it though as Tommen was becoming too cocky, too self-assured and while a little was a good thing, a lot wasn't. As his son's sword fell to the ground, as he saw the shock on his face he heard it, the roar was deafening. He like everyone else in their manse looked up and though it was awe-inspiring to see the dragon fly, something didn't feel right.

"Inside now." he shouted to Tommen and saw his sister and father had done the same to Myrcella.

Once he got into the manse he felt more comfortable, he and his son headed to his father's solar knowing that's where they'd be. When he reached it he found them sitting around, his father though was standing with Tyrion at the window, he saw Myrcella's worried expression and rubbed her back reassuringly before he walked to his father.

"Where is it?" he asked and Tyrion pointed up "Is he riding it?" he asked and no one seemed to know before it began to fly lower.

Daemon wasn't flying on the dragon and where it landed he wasn't sure though it took Tyrion only a few moments to figure it out.

"That's the manse, the one where the prince is staying." Tyrion said.

"I need to go to him, I need to see if he's unharmed." Myrcella said jumping to her feet.

"Cella, you can't you need to stay here, we need to find out what's going on." Cersei said as she reached out for their daughter.

"No, he'll need me, he'll wish me there." his daughter said.

"I'll take her, I'll gather a guard and take her if it's too dangerous I'll return immediately." he said and Cersei shook her head but his father nodded.

"Only you Jaime." his father said and he looked to Tommen who seemed ready to protest.

"Only me." he agreed.

It took them some time to get the men ready, even more, to get the carriage, Myrcella arguing with him and he refusing her leave to ride to the manse.

"You go in the carriage or you don't go." he said and while she huffed she did as he told her.

As they rode to the manse it became clear something terrible had happened, they had to ride hard as Gold Cloaks swarmed the streets, as men and women were being forced indoors. He turned to one of his men and sent him riding back to his father as he needed to be informed the city was being locked down. When they reached the manse they were refused entry, even when he dismounted the unsullied guards were unmoving.

"We need to see the prince."

"No."

"My niece wishes to see her betrothed."

"No."

He was beginning to lose his temper with the man when Myrcella got out of the carriage and walked up to him.

"I wish to see Daemon, Red Flea." she said and the guard looked at her and nodded.

The man still stopped him and it was only when Myrcella intervened that he was allowed inside. Not one of his men were though and looking around he could see the manse was on full alert, the unsullied were everywhere, armed fully and watching everything. As he and Myrcella walked he heard her gasp and looked to see the white wolf run to her, he saw her rub its fur and frown at the bandage on its shoulder.

He himself found his attention though was drawn to the dragon, he had not been this close to it while it was stationary, and looking at it he could for the first time get a true sense of its scale. The dragon was enormous, the garden it lay in was practically demolished underneath it. He felt himself shiver as it looked at him, its eyes watching every step he took and he was glad when they reached the safety of the manse itself.

"Weapons." he heard a voice say.

"He is with me Grey Worm."

"Weapons." the man said and he heard the footsteps of the other men around him.

He took his sword and dagger off and even took out the hidden one he kept, whatever had happened here had these men on a war footing and he knew should they find him hiding arms, they'd not appreciate it. Something which was confirmed a few moments later when they searched him thoroughly before letting him and Myrcella walk on.

"I'm sorry uncle." Myrcella said and he just smiled and said it was of no concern and they made their way to the room.

Outside he saw more guards and surprisingly Ser Arys and when the man his daughter called Grey Worm spoke to the men they were let inside. His daughter's gasp, her scream, her movements, all of them caught him so unaware he stood there like a statue before he too moved.

On the bed in front of him lay Daemon, there were two arrows protruding from his chest, and on either side of the bed were his sister and grandmother. At the bed holding his daughter and not letting her any closer was Thoros and he admired the man his restraint given how Myrcella was pushing at him.

"Sit with me Myrcella." he heard Rhaella say and his daughter calmed as Thoros let her past.

"What happened? The maester? Where is the maester?" Myrcella asked her voice high pitched and worried.

"Marwyn has been sent for, sit Myrcella please," Rhaella said as Ser Bonifer moved a chair closer to the bed.

He watched as his daughter sat and as she reached out her hand and placed it on Daemon's face, she looked to him briefly and he saw the tears she'd already shed, so wrapped up had he been that he'd not even noticed she'd been crying.

"What happened?" he asked Thoros but the man didn't answer instead it was Ser Bonifer who did.

"There was an attack, we're not sure of the details other than the man who did it is dead."

It was brief and to the point and he appreciated that, though Myrcella did not.

"That's it? An attack, who attacked? Why? Who did this and where are they?" his daughter said anger replacing fear and concern.

"We will find out Myrcella and when we do they'll pay on that you have my vow, for now, though we must be here for him, for Daemon." Rhaella said and he watched his daughter almost go meek as she nodded, her tears flowing once again.

"He'll recover, he'll recover I know he will." Myrcella said and while he admired her optimism, he wasn't certain he shared it.

When Marwyn arrived with Ser Davos he made everyone leave, even the queen mother, though the red priest refused as did Grey Worm. Rhaella walked holding both his daughter's hand and her granddaughters and he, Ser Davos, and some other men he didn't know followed them to a room down the hall. They took their seats beside each other, Rhaella and both girls still holding each other's hands.

He stood almost as if he wasn't there such was his presence acknowledged, though Ser Arys walked in and stood beside him and he received a nod from ser Bonifer as he left. The knight returned a few moments later carrying a tray and handed Rhaella a glass, his queen making both Rhaenys and Myrcella take one too. How long he stood there for he didn't know but it was Ser Arys who broke the silence.

"Does his grace know what happened?" he asked and Jaime was glad it wasn't he who was faced with the look his queen gave him "He'll be worried about the princess's safety also your grace." the knight said and Rhaella nodded.

"Perhaps you should go inform my son, Ser." Rhaella said but Ser Arys didn't move, his charge still sitting in the room.

"Princess, we should be getting back, your father." Ser Arys said looking to the princess hopefully.

"It can wait Ser, I'm going nowhere, go back to him if you wish, I'm staying with my brother." Rhaenys said and he'd never heard her so determined, neither had Ser Arys by the looks of things.

"Ser Davos, did you inform anyone of what happened, of who was here? Rhaella asked.

"No your grace I went to the Maester and that was all."

"Bon."

"The hundred will take care of it, I'll return as quick as I can my queen." the knight said his hand touching her shoulder before he left.

The wait felt excruciatingly long, but finally Marwyn walked in, his hands still covered in blood though he was attempting to clean them.

"Forgive me, your grace, for not washing, but I thought the news more important."

"How is he?"

"The arrows have been removed and the damage is not as bad as I feared." Marwyn said and he felt the room breath a collected sigh of relief "But the prince's condition is grave your grace, there was a lot of blood and his breathing is shallow, I do not know for certain if he'll recover."

"No, he'll recover, he must recover, you have to help him, you must help him." Myrcella said and he moved to her but the queen was quicker grabbing his daughter and whispering in her ear.

"Do you need anything Grandmaester?"

"I have what I need your grace, he is resting now but should you wish to you can go see him, I'll stay here until we know more."

Rhaella nodded and stood up taking Myrcella and Rhaenys's hands as she began to move.

"Ser Jaime, Ser Davos, I ask we not be disturbed unless there is no other choice." Rhaella said and he nodded as did Davos.

When they left Ser Arys looked to him almost lost and Jaime took pity on the man, reaching out and touching his shoulder, forcing him to look at him.

"Stand guard Ser Arys, do your duty, protect the princess." he said and the knight nodded before he left the room.

"He blames himself." Ser Davos said and he turned to look at the onion knight.

"His charge is safe, he has done his duty."

"Yet he blames himself all the same."

"He does, but blame is for another day Ser Davos."

"You think her grace thinks that?"

He didn't answer, he didn't have to, he knew how his queen felt, should Daemon fall then it wouldn't just be the dragon outside who'd roar and burn, should he fall then Kings Landing would feel the wrath of a queen.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Elia.**

She had been sitting speaking with Ashara and Allyria when they heard the dragon's roar, they like most people she had no doubt, had moved inside when they saw it in the sky. The way it flew, the way it circled, its roars all of it combined to make her heart thump against her chest. When it stopped, when it landed she felt only a brief relief, only a momentary sense of quiet.

Soon though all that was gone, her uncle stood beside her looking on worried, the sounds around her were of men rushing and guards moving, Ashara and Allyria looked to her for answers she didn't have. When Arthur, Rhaegar, and Jon Connington arrived she saw their own lack of knowledge of the situation and that concerned her even more. It was only when Ser Barristan arrived that they found out what had happened, the knight looking for Viserys and Daenerys.

"Ser Barristan, what happened?" Arthur asked.

"Daemon, someone attacked the prince," he said "Daenerys, Viserys where are they?"

After finding out where Viserys was they sent for him only for Oswell to bring him to them first, he told Barristan that Daenerys had gone to a tavern and as the knight went to move she gasped.

"Rhaenys, Aegon." she said.

"The princess is with prince Daemon your grace, Ser Arys is with her and she's within the compound, it's best she doesn't leave until we're more sure of the situation."

"Aegon?" she asked and no one knew where he was.

"I'll find my grandnephew your grace." her uncle said and he and Barristan left quickly, Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell staying with them for their protection."

"Find Varys, Jon, we need to know what's happening." Rhaegar said but Jon Connington stood almost silent "JON." her husband said and the griffin nodded before leaving.

"Your grace we need to move you, and you too your grace." Arthur said and Rhaegar took her hand.

"The children?" she said her mind elsewhere.

"Will be brought to us, come my love, we must do as Arthur says."

He brought them to their rooms and had Viserys brought to a different set, she had thought Arthur would have wished the family together but the knight had other ideas and on this, she deferred to him. Rhaegar did his best to comfort her and so did Ashara but none of them could remove the feeling of dread that rose up inside her. Her children, all three of them were out there and in danger, Daemon had been attacked and the roars of the dragon had somehow been a signal of it.

She tried to take comfort in the fact that Barristan hadn't said he was injured, that Rhaenys was with those men, the ones who'd impressed Arthur so, that the dragon was close, her daughter, her son were safe. Which then led her to worry about her other son, Aegon, Where was he? Was he safe too?.

"Lewyn will find him Elia, he'll bring him home." Ashara said and she nodded.

When Barristan returned with Daenerys she breathed a sigh of relief, even more, when he stayed, but it was when Ser Bonifer arrived that despair began to take hold of not just her but of them all.

"Ser Bonifer has arrived your grace." Oswell said and Arthur looked to Rhaegar who nodded.

"Send him in Oz."

The knight looked pale when he walked inside, his face far more worried than she'd seen it in years, he looked to her and tried to smile before he looked to her husband.

"There was an attack, Prince Daemon was injured badly, they removed two arrows from him and Marwyn is with him as we speak." Bonifer said and she, Ashara and even Arthur gasped when hearing it.

"My daughter?" she asked worriedly.

"Is with her brother your grace, she is unharmed and the prince's men surround her."

"She is a prisoner?" Rhaegar asked and Bonifer scowled at her husband angrily.

"Her grandmother felt it best she is kept safe inside given we're in the dark here, and the princess wished to stay with her brother also."

"I'm sorry ser." Rhaegar said though she knew it had no effect on the knight at all.

"Who Ser Bonifer, who attacked Daemon?" she asked.

"I do not know your grace, the wolf took care of the man who did so, but on who's orders I do not know." he said and she could see how annoyed and angry he was about that.

"His injuries how bad are they Ser?" Ashara asked and she saw the knight look to the floor before looking back up.

"They are grave my lady."

Varys arrived a few moments later with an even more worried Jon Connington walking by his side. She thought Rhaegar may ask Ser Bonifer to leave but he didn't instead turning to the eunuch.

"My son has been attacked, again, once more in my city, someone has taken it upon themselves to attack a member of my family, the same member of my family. I want them found Varys, find them, find who's responsible, as of right now this city is closed, no one enters, no one leaves, no ship, no horse, call out the guard Jon, all of them."

"Your grace perhaps..." Jon said and Rhaegar's head turned to him so fast she thought he was going to break his own neck.

"DO IT." her husband shouted.

She had never seen Jon Connington move so fast, both he and the eunuch practically running from the room to see to her husband's orders.

"Ser Bonifer, I know you don't serve me and I have no right to ask, but my son is out there in the city somewhere, find him for me Ser, find my son."

"The hundred will do what we can your grace."

"I thank you Ser." her husband said and Ser Bonifer left.

"Arthur, bring Dany and Viserys here, our family must be together, they need to know what's going on."

Arthur as always did as he was told, leaving in the blink of an eye and she walked over to her husband each of them trying to reassure each other.

"They'll find Aegon, Rhaenys is safe, I, what am I to do?" Rhaegar asked his voice sounding as lost as the look he was giving her.

"We protect our family and then whoever did this, we find them and make them pay."

"I can't lose him, Elia, I can't lose any of them."

"He'll recover my love, we lost him once and he returned, he'll recover" she said though whether it was just to comfort her husband, blind hope, or worry she couldn't be sure, what she was sure of, what she knew, was that she doubted her own words.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**The Blackfish.**

For over ten and seven years he'd been forced to endure the indignity of seeing his families fall from grace, he knew that his brother's ambition had caused it, his desire to see them rise had led to their fall. But still, they had gone from the Lord Paramount of the Trident to a lowly house ran by his nephew and beneath the Freys in terms of strength, wealth, and worst of all prestige.

He had seen his brother's death and failure knowing he had led his house to ruin, watched as his nephew's anger grew for year on year, and felt his own annoyance knowing his family deserved better. So when Ser Bonifer had reached out to him many years earlier, he had jumped at the chance, even though it had been made clear to him it was a long term solution and that it couldn't be Edmure.

_**Ten years ago.** _

_Sitting in the inn of the crossroads a part of him considered not going back to the Vale, not going to visit Lysa and not taking up the offer he'd received from Jon. Knight of the Bloody Gate was prestigious and far better than what he had been doing but was it what he wished for?._

" _Buy you an ale?" the voice asked and he looked up to see Ser Bonifer._

" _You drinking now Bon?" he said with a chuckle._

" _It's a far different world than it once was and I find drink not to be the great evil I thought it."_

" _Well since you're buying." he said and Bonifer ordered more ales._

_They drank for some time, both of them reminiscing over tourney's they'd fought in, wars they fought in, over women they'd loved, though Bonifer at least was with the woman he chose._

" _So what brings you to my part of the world Bon?"_

" _Maybe we should ride old friend, there are far too many little birds in these parts"_

_They rode for a number of hours and the place he chose to stop surprised him, it was open, had no cover to rest under, though they'd not be surprised here. After lighting a fire he waited until Bon sat down wondering what brought the man to him._

" _Your brother was a foolish man Brynden, it cost your house everything, your nephew seems the same sort, though even less clever." had it been anyone else than Bonifer he may have defended his brother but he knew the knight far too well to take offense._

" _Aye, but there's nowt to be done about the past."_

" _What of the future?"_

" _What of it?"_

" _Would you not like your name restored, your house restored?"_

" _Aye of course I would, not bloody likely to happen though is it?"_

" _You should never think that Brynden, we live in an ever-changing world. I thought myself doomed to be alone, my love and I to be forever parted, yet each morning I wake I know she is mine and I am hers, the world is full of wonder old friend."_

" _What's going on Bon?"_

" _Don't take the offer from Jon Arryn, you're needed more here in the Riverlands, your family is here, your duty is here and your honor can be restored here, in time."_

" _Bon?"_

" _Your nephew will never be Lord Paramount, but he is not your only kin, you should go visit your grandnephews, I heard you have another."_

**Now.**

That's how it started, so easy, a conversation and a visit north, Bonifer met him over the years although when the prince disappeared the meetings became lesser, yet still Bonifer's ideas played in his head. So when Edmure messed up he was there to clean it up, when Darry failed he was there to offer a solution, pretty soon people began to notice, people began to speak.

Bonifer had been right, Edmure could never be Lord Paramount, but Brandon, Brandon could and so it was to that goal he worked, and to that goal he dedicated his life. Daemon's return was the opportunity he'd waited for and he felt it was so close now to being a reality. It had taken him some time to figure out Rhaella's plan, that it hinged on her grandson and so his own hopes hinged on Daemon too.

Hearing the bells toll, the roar of the dragon, seeing the gold cloaks spread through the streets, he wondered if now was the time, had it happened without him? Had the move been made while he drank the night away? He went looking for one of the men of the hundred, strolling through the streets the scene he came upon was carnage, the bodies littered the streets and the blood pooled on the ground.

"Guards, guards." he called and moved to the front of the alley "Guards." he shouted louder as men came running towards him.

"What is it?"

"Up here, bodies, there are bodies." he said and the gold cloak looked at him.

He showed him where to go, the street seemed almost eerily quiet, as they moved he placed his hand on his blade, and then he heard the gasp of the men in front of him.

"Arrest him." he heard one of the guards say and he looked on stunned "Arrest him."

He didn't put up any resistance, any fight, it was pointless and he had done nothing, as he was dragged away though he looked back and saw a man leaning against the wall, his white cloak splattered in blood and he wondered, was this their plan?.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Rhaenys.**

Sitting at her brother's bedside gave her a lot of time to think, to try and replay what had happened in her mind. Her brother had saved her, that much she knew, had he not pushed her away then the arrow would surely have hit her. But why? Why had Daemon saved her? He had told her he wanted a sister, that he would support her, but to save her, she couldn't understand it.

All she knew was that she was grateful for it and that he had to recover, she needed him to recover. She felt herself begin to doze off and before she did her grandmother was speaking to her.

"Rhaenys, you should go rest, you too Myrcella."

"No, I'll be all right, I'll stay." Myrcella said and she did likewise barely a moment later but Rhaella wasn't listening to either of them.

"Thoros can you have a room prepared for my granddaughter and future goodgrandaughter."

"I'll find somewhere for them." the red priest said and got up to leave the room.

"I'll call you both if there's any change, but you need to rest." her grandmother said as she forced a smile to try and reassure them.

She followed Thoros a few minutes later and she and Myrcella were taken to a large room with a few beds in it, surprisingly to her Myrcella took the bed next to hers and as she lay down, the girl began speaking to her.

"What happened princess?"

"I don't know, we spoke, we spoke for the first time I can ever remember, it was…it was, Daemon he….he." she said shaking her head and fighting the tears.

"Princess?"

"Call me Rhaenys please." she said after composing herself.

"Rhaenys, he, do you think, will he.."

Seeing Myrcella lose her own battle with tears she got up from the bed and walked over to her putting her arms around the girl and letting her sob against her. Once again she found herself fighting her own tears but she tried to be strong, tried to be there for her. Myrcella would be her goodsister, when Daemon recovered they would marry and she and the girl would be friends, she hoped they'd be friends.

Eventually they both went to sleep, they spoke a little more but her grandmother was right she needed to rest, Myrcella needed to rest and seeing how worried the girl was for her brother, she found herself liking the girl far more than she had. It wasn't that she didn't like her before, it was more that she never saw her as anything, not a friend, not an ally, she hated the thought but couldn't dismiss it but she saw her as irrelevant.

She woke up a few hours later, daylight streaming in and Myrcella shaking her, making her worry.

"Daemon, is he.."

"I don't know I just woke, I was going to go see him but I didn't wish to leave you on your own."

"Thank you." she said as she got up.

Both girls had slept in their dresses which were crumpled and both of them must no doubt look a mess, she looked to Myrcella and saw her hair was tussled and could only imagine how her own looked.

"Do you think there is a brush or comb anywhere?" she asked and Myrcella almost glared at her before she smiled when she saw her moving her fingers in her hair.

"Does mine look as bad as yours?" Myrcella asked getting a smile from her in return.

"It does."

Walking to the door she found Ser Arys and Ser Jaime outside and asked her knight to see if he could find her a comb, Ser Jaime asking after Myrcella as she did so. Telling him they'd both be out in a moment she asked was there any change, disappointed when he shook his head. It took Ser Arys a few moments to return and he carried a silver brush in his hand, it was beautiful and she wondered who owned it.

"Do you think this is Daemon's?" she said as she walked back to Myrcella and the girl giggled as she shook her head.

"He uses a comb."

"Why don't you sit and I'll fix yours and then you can fix mine."

Myrcella nodded as she took a seat, she slowly began to brush the girl's golden hair, finding it soothing as the brush smoothly took out the few tangles there were in it.

"I'm sorry Myrcella, for the lunch, I, what we planned, I'm sorry."

"Why did you plan it?"

"I don't know, I think I wished to frighten you off, scare you from being with my brother, but I'm not sure, I wasn't thinking straight."

"And now you are?"

"No, but I'm trying to."

"Then I accept your apology."

"Do you love him?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"I do, he's different, what he cares for, you know he told me something about having a dragon, what it's like, that when you're up there in the sky everything down here is so small, so meaningless, the problems of the world below seem to just fade away."

"I don't understand?"

"Neither did I, when I asked he said, that despite that freedom, despite knowing when you're up there you can just fly away and leave those problems behind you, you learn who you truly are and so far each time he's been on Lyanax, he's always wanted to land."

She found herself smiling at that, even more so when she sat down and Myrcella brushed her hair, finding it even more soothing to be on the other end of it. Once they were done they left the room, Myrcella speaking to her uncle and then joining her as they walked down to Daemon's room.

Her grandmother was still inside, whether she had slept or not she couldn't tell but she knew she'd not left. Daemon looked so peaceful, as if he was resting comfortably, and was it not for the bandage wrapped around him there'd have been no sign he'd been attacked at all. Thoros, the red priestess, and Ser Davos also sat in the room and when she and Myrcella moved to the bed, the red priest and the knight gave up their seats.

"Have you eaten?" her grandmother said and she shook her head.

"I'm not hungry."

"Ser Davos, can you see something is brought for them?"

"At once your grace."

"How is he?" Myrcella asked before she could.

"He's resting, Marwyn says the blood loss, it could be some time, you should go see your parents, both of you, they'll be worried."

"I'd like to stay." Rhaenys said and Myrcella nodded in agreement.

Ser Davos arrived with some porridge and some fruit and despite herself, she ate it, Myrcella picking more at hers, but she too ate some. They were sitting there for some time when one of the unsullied came calling for Thoros, the red priest leaving the room and returning a few moments later. She watched as he walked over to her grandmother and whispered in her ear.

Her grandmother's face was hard to read before she looked to her and stood up, walking over to her and touching her shoulder.

"Your father and mother are outside, I need to go speak to them, do you wish to come with me?" she asked and she nodded, leaning forward to kiss her brother's forehead and reaching out to take Myrcella's hand and give it a squeeze before she left.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Rhaegar.**

He hated being in the dark, hated it more than almost anything in the world, and yet for years he had been in the dark about so much. Ever since Daemon's return he had found his eyes were opening, things he had ignored or left to the purview of others he now knew he'd been wrong to do so. Since his fight with his son, he had questioned what kind of a king, what kind of a father he had been and he had come to the realization that on both counts he had been terrible.

As a king he had allowed other's interests, other's biases to define his reign, some decisions he was beginning to think he'd have made either way, but others he had begun to question. The North being one of the areas where his son had shown him just how much he'd failed, just how far he'd fallen. As a father though it had been even worse, as he had with his reign he had allowed his children to be influenced by others, he had allowed their biases to become his children's own.

The son he had the least contact with, the son he'd not raised, being the one who'd grown up balanced and focussed and with the sense of duty he himself once had. He wondered what that said about him? What did that show about him? He had tried to be better than his father, to be everything he had not and in the end, he had become more like him than he ever would have imagined.

"My love, you must sleep." Elia said as she stood beside him at the window.

"I cannot, my mind won't allow it." he said and she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Nor can I, but we must try, Lewyn will find Aegon, Daemon will recover and Rhaenys is safe, sleep my love, try at least."

They lay down on the bed and he took her in his arm's his eyes heavy and despite his troubled mind he soon found himself asleep. Though the dreams he had soon made him wish he had stayed awake.

_He lay beside her on the bed, the small bump on her belly only barely showing, her grey eyes looking into his. He kissed her stomach before he moved up and kissed her lips, feeling as complete as he ever had._

" _She will rise to be queen my love?"_

" _He will be a prince, Rhaegar, it is a boy I carry, a mother knows these things."_

" _Visenya." he said and she shook her head._

" _Daeron." she said and he laughed._

" _Dorne would love that my love."_

" _Fuck Dorne, let them carry their own child." she said and he laughed._

_He found himself riding to the capital, his army behind him, the lion banners in front, and when Tywin saw him he knelt and dipped them. He came to support him he said, to help remove his father and as he looked at the old lion he knew that was partly true, but there was more to it than what he said._

_As he took his seat on the Throne, as he wore his crown, he looked to Elia, to his children, and thought of the one not here yet, his third head of the dragon, his Visenya. He pictured her silver hair, her deep purple eyes and he smiled, and looked forward to meeting her and his wife._

_The crib was too close, much too close to his son, he wished it moved and so it had been, he walked to it and looked down, the babe's deep purple eyes staring back at him and yet in this light they were grey, they were hers and he found himself unable to stand it. This was not his child, this was not their babe, this was not what he had been promised. The prophecy had taken her from him and in return it had given him this, this boy who should not exist._

" _I wish to take him to Dragonstone, to live with me." his mother said and he shook his head._

" _He needs must stay here, this is where he belongs."_

" _In a place where he is hated, where he is scorned, this is what you wish for your child."_

" _He is not my child." the slap was quick and hard, the imprint clear on his face._

" _I raised you better than this, give me the boy, it's clear you don't wish him to be here, that you don't care for him, give me the boy at least do something right for your blood."_

" _You cannot raise a princess and a prince, I'll not have it mother, if you wish him with you then my sister stays here."_

" _You would take my daughter from me?"_

" _I would have my family near."_

_She walked in past them all, striding straight to him, he sat on the throne, his crown resting and he could see the fury in her eyes, how she knew so soon he could only put down to the knight who walked with her, Ser Bonifer as always by her side._

" _Where is my grandson?"_

" _I do not know."_

" _You don't know, where is my grandson Rhaegar?"_

" _Your grace you cannot address the king so."_

" _Quiet Griffin lest I clip your wings once and for all." his mother said loudly to gasps and turned to him once again "Where is my grandson?"_

" _I do not know, we've sent men to find him."_

" _Men, what men? Why is your Master of Whisperers standing there, your Kingsguard, why are they not tearing this city apart to find my grandson, a prince of the realm? If it were Rhaenys or Aegon no stone would be left unturned, what stones have you turned over for my grandson?"_

" _He is not Aegon or Rhaenys."_

" _No he is not, he is my blood, you may have ignored your son, I have not, find him Rhaegar and find him now, do not test me on this."_

" _I am the king, you do not order me, I order you." the slap was even louder this time, it hurt even more, though whether it was the force of it or the public nature of it he couldn't be sure."_

" _You are a fucking disappointment, your father's son, not mine. Until you bring me, my grandson, you'll not be in my presence again, never have I felt so ashamed by one of my children as I do this day."_

He woke up shaking tossing and turning, his son, her son, he had failed him for far too long. Elia wasn't in the room and so he changed quickly and sent for Arthur, placing his armor on for the first time in years.

"Your grace? "Arthur said looking at him.

"We go to see my son, my wife where is she?"

"She's with her nieces and Ashara."

"Ask her to join me, tell her where we're going." he said and Arthur nodded "Aegon?"

"No sign as of yet, I've sent more men to search." Arthur said and he barely heard him as he left.

The ride to the manse took some time, Arthur having arranged a massive escort, Daenerys and Viserys were left behind much to their annoyance, but he needed them there. As it was there would be far too many of the royal family in one place, it just wasn't safe. Upon reaching the gates they were denied entry, the unsullied resolute, and to his shock backed up by Daemon's dragon.

"I've come to see my son, tell my mother I'm here."

"You wait." the man said and he almost laughed, he was king and yet it meant nothing to this man, he was glad he'd not brought Jon with him, the griffin was not one to accept such an insult.

It was Thoros who arrived first and he barely spoke to him, just looked to the carriage and saw his wife, and then nodded before leaving. His mother arrived a few moments later and he was relieved not just to see her safe and well but to see Rhaenys equally so though his daughter looked very shaken.

"Rhaegar." his mother said stiffly.

"Can I see him?" he asked and she nodded and then he embraced his daughter.

"You are unharmed?" he asked and she nodded.

"Mother." she said a moment later as her mother ran to her and took her in her arms.

They were brought inside and led down to a room that was heavily guarded, a half dozen of the unsullied, all of them within striking range, as they walked inside he saw the white wolf leaning on the bed. Myrcella Lannister also was sat there holding his son's hand as she stroked the wolf's fur, on the bed his son lay breathing, and he was thankful at least for that.

"How is he?" he asked when Marwyn walked in.

"He lost a lot of blood your grace, but the arrows weren't poisoned and didn't cause as much damage as I feared".

"Will he recover?"

"I cannot say, your grace."

He moved to the bed and looked down at his son, his face was paler than ever, his skin almost white and yet for Rhaegar, he had never seen him so clearly as he did right then. He was her son, her boy, more so than he had ever been his, and he had punished him for it, he had punished him, ignored him, hated him, all because he had lived while she had not. As he looked down he reached his hand out and felt his son's face, he had loved the mother, why couldn't he have loved the son just as much?.

The sound of running caught him by surprise and he moved his hand away, turning he saw Ser Bonifer come into the room, the knight looking flustered, almost panicked.

"Bon, what is it?" his mother asked.

"Prince Lewyn is dead, as are Aegon's guards, some of my men too." he said and Rhaegar felt his heart almost stop.

"My son, where is my son?" Elia asked moving quickly into the room.

"I do not know your grace, his friends are dead and the prince, I do not know where the prince is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next gods intervene in Daemon’s faith, King’s Landing comes to terms with its losses, Aegon’s fate is revealed and Varys’s loyalties are shown.


	17. I Dreamed of You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God's intervene in Daemon's faith, Kings Landing comes to terms with its losses and Aegon's fate is revealed while Varys's loyalties are finally shown.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Aegon.**

Where they had come from he had no idea, who they were even less, what he did know was that he was well and truly fucked, the gag and binds they had tied him with were far too tight for him to get free. Even were they not he was not a fighter, he couldn't take these men, he'd be lucky if he could take even the smallest one. For the first time in his life, he cursed not spending time in the sparring yard, cursed not taking his lessons seriously, though given what these men had done to those who had, perhaps it was a blessing he had not.

_**A few hours earlier.** _

God's the hangover was terrible, it was so bad that even after he dressed he still felt his head thumping, he knew he needed to get out of this place and so he paid the girl and walked from the room. Why he had taken Joffrey's suggestion to come here he had no idea, true the girls were more willing and more accommodating than those at Chataya's but still, it was poorer in every way.

"You look terrible my prince." Quentyn said and he laughed at the idea of being told so by the frog prince of all people.

"But I'll recover cousin, what's your excuse." he said and while Quentyn smiled, he saw the briefest glare he gave him "Where are the others?"

"Darkstar is taking a piss and Joffrey is with Hardyng." Qyentyn said.

"I need a drink." he said and the girl came quickly, while the quality wasn't the same the service was even better and whoever owned this establishment either paid his people well or they were terrified of him, not that Aegon cared which.

It was a few minutes later that Harry and Joffrey came down, Joffrey looking almost gleeful while Harry looked more like he expected he looked himself when he had walked down the stairs.

"You have no idea how much I needed that." Joffrey said sitting down "There's nothing that stiffens the cock quite like a whore's screams." the blond-haired Lannister said while smirking.

"You were too harsh Joff, far too harsh, a beating is one thing, you go too far." Harry said shaking his head.

"I paid didn't I, she'll recover, she always does." Joffrey said drinking his wine.

"How did you get away from your dog?" Quentyn asked.

"Ha, that's easy, he only guards me when I leave the manse." Joffrey said to a confused Quentyn.

"You did leave the manse idiot." Harry said.

"I did, but they don't know that." Joffrey said laughing as the Darkstar finally joined them.

"I fucking hate it here." Gerold said taking a seat.

"Blame him, he's the one not allowed to go to Chataya's." Quentyn said pointing to Joffrey.

"This is better, besides the owner gives me exactly what I wan…" he never got to finish the sentence as Aegon looked in horror at the arrow in that was now sticking in Joffrey's throat.

"Guards." he called and he heard a laugh as men came from everywhere.

"You'll need to shout louder than that if you want them to hear you." a blue-haired man said while smirking.

He jumped to his feet, the Darkstar and Harry both drew their blades as he and Quentyn moved to the door, one moment his cousin was with him and the next he was gone. He didn't bother to look back, though he heard the pained shouts of Harry and the Darkstar as he made it to the street and began to run. He almost cried in relief when he saw his uncle, seeing the white cloak in front of him he moved to him as fast as he could manage.

"My prince, we must move, now." Lewyn said and he was already doing as he was told, running for what was surely his life.

He heard the clash of blades and saw his uncle take down two men before a knife came whizzing past his ear, the thin blade striking his uncle in the neck and he saw him as he fell to the ground. He felt the force of being hit with something in the stomach and was on his knees gasping for his breath when the blue-haired man arrived.

"Well can't be leaving you here, I'll never get paid otherwise, come on my prince." the man said mockingly and he was grabbed by him and some other men as the blue-haired man pulled the stiletto from his uncle's neck.

He looked into his uncle's eyes as he was forced to his feet, watched the life go out of them and he began to sob, not even the sound of the men laughing was enough to shame him into stopping. They brought him back in through the brothel and he saw the carnage clearly now. His guards were dead, all of them, they'd had their throat's slit and there were arrows in other's chests.

The Darkstar or what he assumed was the Darkstar was headless, Harry lay gutted, his eyes open and an expression on his dead face that he knew would haunt him for whatever remained of his life. Joffrey too wore a similar expression and he looked around to finally see his cousin laying on the ground, though he still moved and looked far from hurt.

"Good boys get to live." the blue-haired man said with a laugh before he hit Quentyn over the head knocking him out "Come leave him, it's time we were gone."

_**Now** _ _._

The tunnels were long and the darkness welcome, the smiling faces of the men who held him not something he wished to see, he had memorized them all by now, especially the blue-haired man who seemed to be the leader. When he did see daylight he had to close his eyes and when he opened them he was bundled into a cart. How long they rode for he couldn't tell, but they let him out to take a piss and he was glad he was allowed to at least not soil himself.

"You try and run, and we take the little prince there, you understand." the blue-haired man said his dagger in his hand and despite his predicament, he couldn't help but look at the naked woman on the hilt "She's pretty my lady, but she hungers for blood, you wouldn't wish to anger her now would you, my prince." the man said and he shook his head rapidly.

After pissing he felt a little better and he was placed back in the cart, they traveled some more until finally, he saw the sea in the distance. They arrived at a small cove and the boat was already waiting, he looked to the man who spoke to the blue-haired one and as they nodded he was then walked to the boat.

"Cheer up we'll be off to sunnier weather, we've got a fair way to travel, you should take a moment to look around, after all you'll not be seeing it again." the blue-haired man said.

He cried that night, cried like he hadn't since he was a babe, cried so hard he ran out of tears, ran out of breath such was the intensity of his sobs. They gave him a mat to sleep on and at least fed him but he felt fear he had never even known existed. That he was traveling east was clear, where and why was not and the not knowing scared him more than anything. Though if he really thought about it knowing wouldn't be that much better, if he really thought about it he knew all he needed to, he knew he was fucked.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Rhaegar.**

He felt his world come crashing down around him, his son was gone, missing, his friends dead, well all except two, and it was those two who he was on his way to speak to. Lewyn was dead and even his wife hadn't truly been able to grieve for her uncle as of yet, not with knowing Aegon was out there, somewhere. When the news had come to him he was still trying to deal with the fact his other son was fighting for his life.

Since it came to him he had been able to deal with nothing else, he had left Arthur with Rhaenys, asked him to get the answers to what had happened. The answers that he was incapable of concentrating on, he knew his friend would get to the bottom of things and it allowed him and Elia to find out what had happened to Aegon. His mother had offered him some of Daemon's men to see them back safely, and he was grateful at least that she was being supportive, though he knew recriminations would come.

Knowing how he was about to respond to his son's disappearance, they would come and be even harsher. For now, though he walked to the room where Quentyn was being held, the boy thought himself as being protected, but until he found out what had happened he was a prisoner, and Dorne could go fuck themselves if they felt slighted by it.

"Your Grace." Varys said and he glared at the eunuch.

"You are my Master of Whisperers what have you found out?" he said while still walking.

"There seemed to be two attacks your grace, one on the prince and princess and one on Prince Aegon, I believe one may have been a diversion for the other."

"A diversion, my son lies dying Varys, had it not been for him then my daughter would probably be dead or lying beside him and you dare call it a diversion?" he said angrily.

"I believe the attack genuine your grace, only that it was used to divert us as they went for Prince Aegon."

"Who? Who went for my son? answer's dammit, I need answers."

"I am trying your grace, what I know is they were a large group, all the prince's men, his friends, prince Lewyn they all fell except for prince Quentyn."

"And Loras Tyrell."

"Ser Loras wasn't with the prince your grace, though I know not why."

"Then what use are you? find me answers Varys, find me them soon or I'll find a man who can."

"Your grace." Varys said as he scurried off.

He entered the room to see Quentyn remarkably unharmed and worse than that he was asleep, it infuriated him, angered him so much that he slammed his hands on the table waking the boy immediately.

"You dare to sleep when your cousin, when my son is god's knows where, you dare to sleep."

"I'm sorry your grace, I.."

"What happened?"

Hearing the tale from Quentyn's lips didn't make it any better, nor did it make him seem any less involved. Ten guards and a Kingsguard were dead, four whores had been murdered, the son of a great house, the second in line to the Vale and a cousin of the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard had all been murdered. Yet Quentyn sat there in front of him with barely a scratch.

"May I be excused your grace."

"Excused, you will stay where you are until I tell you otherwise, you don't think it strange that you alone walked from that place?"

"I don't understand, I was lucky your grace, they thought me dead." Quentyn said and he felt the rage boil over.

"No one is that lucky." he said as he walked from the room leaving him sitting there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Your Grace. Ser Loras?" Ser Oswell said and he looked to him and nodded before turning to the other guards.

"He doesn't leave that room and no one and I mean no one enters do you understand?"

"We do your grace." the guard said.

He walked down the corridor to the room where Ser Loras was kept, walking inside he found a very different picture being presented. Loras was pacing angrily around the room, though soon he calmed and nodded when he saw him enter.

"Your grace." he said with a bow, ever the chivalrous knight Rhaegar thought.

"Why were you not with my son?"

"Your grace?" Loras asked confused.

"My son, your prince, why were you not with him?"

"I…your grace, I'd rather not say."

"What you would rather do or not do matter's little to me Ser Loras, do I need to order you to answer?"

"No your grace, I wasn't with Prince Aegon because I refuse to see my sister shamed so."

"How so?"

"Brothels, your grace, I refuse to accompany Prince Aegon to them any longer. I'm sorry your grace and I understand if this puts me in disfavor, but she is my sister and while I may not be able to do anything about the shaming itself, I'll not be a part of it."

"So that's the only reason you were not with my son last night?"

"It is your grace, has someone suggested otherwise? You need only speak to the prince, your grace, I have made my feelings clear on this to Prince Aegon." Loras said and Rhaegar wondered if he really didn't know what had happened.

"When did you last see my son?" he asked more curious now.

"Last night your grace, he and the others wished to go to the brothel and so we parted. We're to meet up later today."

"You are?" he asked surprised and it was becoming clear that either he was lying or he really didn't know what had happened.

"We always do your grace." Loras asked a confused look on his face.

"You have no idea what happened do you?"

"Your grace?" Loras said even more confused now.

He decided to tell him and as he watched his reactions it was clear that this boy was no mummer, he was genuinely shocked. That it seemed to be more Harrold Hardyng and the Darkstar he was upset about wasn't a surprise given what he had said about Aegon, but still the boy tried to be comforting.

"The prince must be alive your grace, surely they'll ransom him?"

"We will see, you should go be with your family Ser Loras, you have my apologies for bringing you here like this."

"They are unneeded your grace, I understand and if I can be of any assistance."

"I thank you Ser Loras, but I fear you cannot help here."

He walked back to his solar and sat down trying to make sense of this, trying to figure out the why and who of this. Two attacks on his family in the same few hours, one son fighting for his life and the other god's knows where, he felt the tears fall from his eyes, he felt the helplessness of it all and he began to cry.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Olenna**.

When they'd come to take Loras away Olenna had never felt herself more nervous or worried about their position. Whatever had happened not only was it more serious than she had heard, but it involved both princes and perhaps the princess too since no one had seen Rhaenys. Her men weren't allowed on the streets, she and her family confined to the Maidenvault and so the news itself was slow to reach her.

What she knew was something had happened with Prince Daemon, something which now had the city in lockdown and which also clearly impacted Aegon and Rhaenys too. While Margaery sat and worried more for her brother than her future husband, while Mace, as usual, sat cluelessly and wondered why he as a small council member wasn't being sent for. She sat and worried not of a betrothal or her granddaughter on the throne, but of whether they would keep their heads.

This was why when Loras arrived back she was both relieved and eager to see him. Her grandson was unharmed though clearly disturbed, he seemed incredibly upset which Margaery noticed as she immediately ran and embraced her brother. A part of Olenna wished to do the same but they had more pressing concerns right now than her grandson's feelings.

"What's going on?" she asked when Margaery and Loras moved towards her and she hated how clueless she was at that moment, hated how much like her son she sounded.

"They're dead Grandmother" Loras said simply and to the point and incredibly vaguely much to her annoyance.

"Who is dead?"

"My friends, those who were with Prince Aegon, the prince is missing, but they're dead, Joffrey, Harry, Gerold, Prince Lewyn, and the guards too."

"What? How? When." she said and if she thought she sounded like Mace moments earlier than now she was channeling him.

"I don't know, Quentyn was the only one who survived. I think his grace thought I played a role as I wasn't with them." Loras said his voice still clearly showing his upset.

"Princess Rhaenys, Prince Daemon?"

"Princess Rhaenys is safe grandmother she's by her brother's bedside." Loras said infuriatingly telling her just the barest details and forcing her to ask for more.

"Loras, what the hell is going on? Speak up boy." she said her temper rising and causing both Loras and Margaery to look at her with concern.

"Someone attacked Prince Daemon he's been hurt badly grandmother, someone also attacked Prince Aegon and my friends, they're dead along with Prince Lewyn and Aegon is missing." he said back snippily and were it lesser news he was telling her she may have reprimanded him for it.

Instead, though her mind was already processing or trying to process what had happened, an attack on both princes, Quentyn the only survivor, were it not for Lewyn she'd be sure this was the work of Dorne. Could it have gotten out of hand? Gone wrong somehow and Lewyn was an unintended casualty? She kept going over and over things in her mind, trying and failing to figure out the game that was being played.

Dorne would wish Daemon dead on that much she and they almost agreed, though given what she had heard earlier from the dragon and what Gormon had suggested, she had changed her mind on that thinking. Perhaps Dorne didn't have the same luck with their research as she, perhaps they were still so assured over their lucky shot. But she worried what a riderless dragon would do should Daemon fall.

"Grandmother, what are we to do?" Margaery asked and Olenna wasn't sure if she actually had the right answer.

"There is nothing we can do, we are prisoners here sweetling, until the king gives us permission to leave we are prisoners."

She spent most of the rest of the day trying to figure things out, Harrold Hardyng's death would eliminate the Vale as suspects, though with Littlefinger there perhaps not. Joffrey's would provoke the lions into responding though Daemon's attack alone may have been enough for that. But her mind kept going back to Dorne, logically they were the ones who benefited, Rhaenys was unharmed, Aegon not killed but he had been removed from the board.

Should Daemon die, should Aegon not be found and she doubted he would, then Rhaenys would next sit the throne and Doran would have what he always wished for. But this was too overt, too obvious, and it was not a move she'd see Doran make, which made it far more likely that it was someone making it seem that way. But who? Why? What did it benefit them? Where was this to lead?.

The more she played it over in her head the more she was convinced it wasn't Doran Martell, Joffrey's death made it clear it wasn't the Old Lion, not that she'd put a move like this past Tywin, but he'd not do so at the cost of his grandson. Which brought her to Prince Daemon himself, could it have been him? Was this him making a move for the throne?.

"Loras, Prince Daemon how serious are his injuries?" she asked and Loras didn't reply "Loras." she said a little louder.

"What? Sorry grandmother, I didn't hear you."

"Prince Daemon, Loras, how serious are his injuries?"

"I believe they're grave grandmother." Loras said and Olenna felt herself shudder.

Faking an attack on yourself while you made your move was one thing, but actually being attacked, injuring yourself gravely. No, this wasn't Daemon, nor his people given how they practically worshipped the ground he walked upon. Which meant this was someone else, a new player in the game, or an old one making a return and Olenna felt a shiver down her spine, as yet again she was lost in the dark.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Arthur.**

He watched Daemon's breaths come in short gasps before returning to normal, the princess and Myrcella along with the queen mother had finally left him alone. Reluctantly on the two younger girls' part, they had gone to eat something. He had stayed behind his eyes were focussed on the boy he had trained whenever he could. Thoros too hadn't left, the red priest showing far more fatherly concern for Daemon than Rhaegar ever did.

He loved his prince, his king, he was his greatest friend, and like all friends, they had their falling outs, though theirs always revolved around the boy who was now fighting for his life. From the day he had returned from Dorne to the day Rhaella took Daemon to Dragonstone, even in his friend's grief Arthur's anger and disgust at him never went away.

At one point, he had almost thrown down his white cloak only for Elia to talk him out of it, Ashara to talk him out of it. So he had tried to help Daemon where he could, he had trained him against Rhaegar's wishes, he had spoken to him and did his best to alleviate the boy's worries and fears. He and Ashara had tried to show him love as best he was able, his sister better in that regard than he, they had tried to show him he had friends at court.

"Thoros." he thought he heard a woman's voice say and so he looked up and realized he'd been holding Daemon's hand.

"Thoros, you must come." the woman said and he saw she was another of the red priests.

"Our prince needs me here." Thoros said making it clear he wasn't leaving.

"We cannot help him here, the fight he is having is not in this world." the red priestess said and he wondered what she meant by that.

"Melisandre?" Thoros asked his voice sounding just as confused as Arthur was.

"It's R'hllor's will which keeps him alive Thoros, it's to him we must look, both of us." she said and he noticed now the concern in her voice, this woman cared for Daemon, she cared deeply.

"Ser Arthur, I ask you don't leave him alone." Thoros said.

"I won't." he replied simply and to the point and the priest nodded as he and the woman left.

He looked back down to the boy, apart from the bandages around his chest you'd think him just asleep, the expression on his face not one of pain or hurt but one he had seen him rarely wear. As a boy when he trained him or when Barristan did, when they spoke to him of battles long past or when Ashara smiled at him he'd wear that same expression. Mainly though it was reserved for his grandmother, for seeing her when she returned, or when she was taking him back to their island, for that's what Dragonstone became.

He had visited it rarely while Rhaella was in residence, but the boy he found there made his anger rise at his friend, how could anyone not love that boy? Not be enchanted by his smiles or laughter? How could they not see he was his mother's son, and if he loved her like Arthur knew he had, how could he not embrace all that was left of her?.

"I should have been with you." he said as he looked at the bandages "I should have protected you." he said as he brushed his hair from his face "Forgive me Lya." he said softly as he closed his eyes.

He didn't sleep, didn't even think, his mind free and clear and as he sat there he saw the images come to him.

_A small boy waving a wooden sword dancing away as he swung it, tearing a piece of bread in two and watching the boy wolf it down. An angry slap by a queen to her errant son as he failed in his duty to his child. He saw a broken king cry, weep over things that were said and yet not once acknowledge how hard they must have been for the boy to say them._

His eyes opened as he heard the door do likewise and Rhaella and the girls walked back in, Myrcella had been crying as had Rhaenys and he was glad they had her with them, as she could offer them comfort that only a mother could.

"Thoros?" Rhaella asked.

"He and Melisandre have gone to pray."

"You should speak to Bon, Arthur, he and Davos will best tell you what happened."

"I need to speak to the princess, your grace."

"Speak to them first Arthur." she said and he nodded as he got up, he brushed the stray piece of hair back from Daemon's eyes once again and leaned forward and kissed his forehead, shocking all three of the women by his actions.

He found the leader of the unsullied outside the room and he showed him where Bon and Davos were speaking, as he walked in he saw almost a dozen men of the hundred in the room with them.

"Ser Bonifer, Ser Davos, a word if I may?"

"Aye, you have your orders, Ser Jareth you have command."

"I am but one in a hundred." Ser Jareth said less firmly than he'd have thought.

"As am I." Bonifer said and his voice was firmer and far more determined.

Once the knights had left Bonifer sat down and he noticed how angry and concerned the man looked, Ser Davos too, but he knew Bonifer longer and was more able to read the man.

"Forgive me, Arthur, I have lost too many friends this day."

"There is nothing to forgive Bon, what happened?"

"Here or with Aegon?"

"Tell me of here first."

Bonifer began to tell him of how Rhaenys arrived and spoke to her brother, how they seemed friendly, and then as she was leaving how Ghost and then Daemon began running after her. He told him that Daemon pushed her from the first arrow and ordered his men to get her to safety before he was hit by the second.

"Why didn't they take him, Bon, I mean I'm glad the princess is safe, but why didn't his men take him?"

"The unsullied follow orders Ser Arthur, they do so explicitly, an order from their prince can only be countermanded by their prince and he told them to protect the princess, so that's what they did." Ser Davos said.

"Even at the risk to himself?" he asked.

"You have no idea what that boy has done Ser Arthur, what they have seen him do, they have a bond he and the unsullied, an unbreakable bond. Your king orders you to do something and you do it, you may not agree with it but you do it. That's not how it works with the unsullied and Daemon, he freed them, he gave them their lives back, they don't question, they do." Ser Davos said and Arthur nodded.

"Aegon?"

"I don't know Arthur, his guards were killed, his friends apart from Prince Quentyn, but as good as his guards are that wouldn't give me pause. My men, Prince Lewyn, these were trained men Arthur, well trained, while there are those who could beat them there aren't many. Of those in Westeros, I always know their locations." Bon said

"You're saying these weren't Westerosi?"

"Have you seen the man who attacked Daemon?"

"No."

"Walk with me Arthur, Davos?"

"Aye, I'll come along." Davos said.

He was taken down a corridor and into a room, the body lay on a table, it had been cleaned and it looked to him as if they had examined it, something which he found strange.

"I had Marwyn take a look, I asked him to see if he could find anything that I may not see." Bon said.

"Did he?"

"No, it is as you see it Arthur, just a man, but while he may look Westerosi I'd bet my last copper that he's from Essos, that man is a sellsword Arthur, I'd stake my life on it."

"How do you know?" Davos asked.

"Look at his hand's Ser, that man has wielded a sword in battle, check his fingers, those are fingers of a man who's used a bow all his life."

"Doesn't make him a sellsword Bon." Davos said.

"On its own no, but the arrows were too close together, this man is far too experienced to be just a random man who is good with a bow, this is a sellsword and by the gods, I'll find the company he works for if I have to go to Essos myself."

"No need." Arthur heard a voice from behind them, all three of them turning to see the unsullied leader standing there. He'd not even heard him come in and seeing him with his hands behind him standing straight he felt unnerved.

"Torgho Nudho?" Davos asked.

"Stormcrow, Ser Davos." the man said before walking away and heading back down the corridor.

"How can he be sure?" Arthur asked before Bon had the chance to.

"If Torgho Nudho says he's a Stormcrow, he's a Stormcrow." Davos said.

"Torgho Nudho?" he asked.

"It means Grey Worm, Arthur." Bon said and he shook his head.

"You've dealt with these Stromcrows?" he asked Davos.

"No, not I, Thoros would know of them though."

"He's gone to pray."

"Then you should rest Ser Arthur, it's going to be a long night."

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

The sand was warm, the sun beaming down on him, and yet he felt no thirst or need for rest. He moved on, forward, ever forward, he had to get there, he needed to reach it while he still had time. He saw the tower in the distance and then he saw her, she was laughing with Arthur and Oswell while Ser Gerold stood by straight-faced. Even from this distance, he could hear the sounds of her laughs and as he moved closer he smiled.

Her hair was long and dark brown and though he could see her belly was swollen it would be hard to tell given how she moved. She almost glided across the sand, almost as if she was floating through the air. As the images began to fade he ran, soon he was sprinting and yet he was too late, far too late.

He stood outside a room, the door open but he couldn't get inside, some barrier preventing him from doing so. She was in a bed, the sheets were bloodstained and she looked terribly weak, terribly fragile, and it was hard for him to picture this woman and the one he'd seen earlier as being one and the same. His uncle, Ser Arthur, both sat on the bed as she looked at them.

" _Is it really you?" his mother asked._

" _Aye, it's me." his uncle said._

" _I missed you big brother."_

" _I missed you too."_

" _I'm sorry, for Brandon, for Father, I..it was."_

" _Shhh, we can worry about that later, you need to be strong Lya."_

" _I'm not, I've tried to be. I'm not, if I was then I wouldn't be leaving him alone. Ned, Arthur, I need you to promise me, both of you I need you to promise me."_

" _What Lya, what?" Arthur said._

" _His name, his name is Dae…Dae...Daemon Targaryen, promise me, promise me….."_

" _Lya, Lya." his uncle said as he cried.  
_

When his own tears stopped he found himself in a glade, the Weirwoods surrounded him and he wiped his eyes. He got up and began to walk moving past the Weirwoods and deeper into a forest. Up ahead of him he saw a small house by the water and as he moved towards it he saw a large grey wolf at the door, he moved more carefully now, the wolf watching his every step.

"Winter, do we have a guest." he heard a woman's voice, and then he saw her.

"Mother?" he asked.

"Daemon?" she said her smile blinding.

He moved towards her and instead found himself in a large grey room, the fires burning all around it, the brazier's lit, a room he knew all too well, a room he had visited as a boy.

"Let me go back, let me see her." he shouted.

"Why?" the voice said.

"I am your chosen, I've always been your chosen, I pledged myself to you, did I ask for anything in return?"

"No."

"Did I carry out your will?"

"Yes."

"Let me go back, give me this."

"It is not me who wishes to give you this boon Daemon Targaryen, it is not in my power to do so, why should I allow others give you what I cannot?."

"You are jealous?" he asked surprised.

"Have you not always known it so?" the voice said.

"My God is a jealous God." Daemon said.

"You are my chosen, mine, not theirs, it is my will you serve, my gifts you carry, my favor you wear."

"Now and always." Daemon said as he took a knee and bowed his head.

"Then you may return, tell my brothers we may serve the same purpose, we may seek the same ends, but my champion is mine and mine alone."

"As you will it so it shall be done." Daemon said and the fires burned brighter than he had ever seen.

The forest seemed never-ending, he ran faster than he had ever thought himself able, but whether he was moving in the wrong direction, whether he was running in circles, each time he cleared it he ended up back once again in the glade.

"You seek a boon, but offer us nothing Dragon Prince." the voice called out and he looked on as a small child walked towards him, no not a child, a child of the forest.

"Our brother would keep you for himself, yet we have need of you too." another voice said from behind him.

"Have we not already given you a boon, given you our symbol, and yet it's to our brother you bow, to him you kneel." another voice said.

"Where were you when I was alone in the world? Where were you when I didn't know my place? Was it you who came to me and helped me? You who walked me through the shadows?" Daemon said as the children began to laugh.

"We waited for you, there is not here, his world is not our own." the first child said.

"Had you come North instead of gone East then we would have come to you, did we not do so when you finally walked the path you were supposed to?" the second one said.

"We now offer you another boon, one our brother cannot match, yet still you refuse us." the last one said "We who are the gods of your mother, the gods of your kin."

"I have no god but R'hllor, so yes I refuse you, for eight years it was he who fought for me, he who fought with me, he who made me, so yes I refuse you."

"You will not be our champion?" the first child said.

"You will not be our will?" the second one said.

"Then you will not be our chosen?" the last one said.

"My God is a jealous God, I am his, he is mine." Daemon said.

"Then what use are you to us?"

"Why should we help you?"

"What do we gain if you will not be ours?" the children said one after the other.

"We serve the same purpose, we seek the same ends, but I am his champion, so help me or don't, but you need me otherwise you wouldn't risk so much. So I'll help you, but I'll never be yours."

The light was blinding and then he felt the cold, felt the ice in his veins, opening his eyes he stood on top of the wall, the bandage around his chest leaking blood and it dripped onto the ice beneath his feet.

"Blood is the key." he heard a voice that was different but the same as the children's, "The night may be dark and full of terrors, the light may defeat dark, but cold winds are blowing, be careful they don't extinguish your flame. You may not have chosen us, but we choose you, Jon Snow, we choose you for who you could have been."

He heard the wolf howl and found himself back in front of the small house, Jon Snow? Why had they called him that name? he tried to think but the door opened and the woman stood in front of him, her smiling face looking directly at his, he felt her fingers on his cheek and he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"My son." he heard her say.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Rhaella.**

Myrcella took the death of her brother well, though she had known they didn't get along, she had been upset of course, and had needed time with her uncle, but she was far more worried about Daemon than Joffrey. As for Rhaenys that was a different matter, while she was upset, there was something else there, something Rhaella wasn't sure of, something which concerned her.

So after eating some and coming back to see Daemon she waited, she waited for Arthur, for Thoros, for someone else to come and sit with her grandson, she and her granddaughter needed to speak. It took some time and she was pleased to see how both girls were with Daemon. Myrcella was everything she had hoped she would be when she and Joanna had agreed to the match all those years earlier.

Seeing her with her grandson she knew they would be good for each other, seeing her with him now she knew her feelings to be true. As for Rhaenys the concern she didn't show for Aegon was clearly there for Daemon and she wondered what they had spoken of, had they cleared things up between them? Could it have happened so quickly? Or was it that her brother had saved her life? Was that the reason for her newfound concern?.

"Your Grace, I would like to speak to the princess now." Ser Arthur said as he entered and before she had come to a conclusion on her granddaughter's mindset.

"I'm afraid you need to wait Ser Arthur, my granddaughter and I need to speak."

"Of course your grace."

While Arthur took a seat, she took Rhaenys's hand and they walked down to her room, she asked for tea to be brought and took a seat bidding Rhaenys do likewise. Once she had she began and she didn't bother to beat around the bush, this, whatever this was needed to be dealt with quickly. They needed to move on and so she needed to know what was her granddaughter's mind.

"You will never be queen, Rhaenys." she said to a gasp from her granddaughter.

"I.."

"I know it's what you wish for, I know it's what you've spent your whole life thinking was your role, helped no doubt by your uncles, but you'll never be queen granddaughter the realm won't allow it."

"So you wish to see Daemon crowned, even though he doesn't wish it?" Rhaenys said with a little bite in her voice, she had decided to go full-on as the girl needed to learn and time was of the essence.

"I do and the best kings are those who don't seek the throne, the best queens too."

"Like you?"

"Ha, you think I ever sought the throne for myself? Or that I'm doing so now through your brother. If you do then you're far less clever than I think you are." she said surprising the girl some.

"You think I'm clever?"

"I do and the realm needs clever women, your brother will have need of you when he recovers."

"What if he doesn't?" her granddaughter asked her worry clear.

"If you only knew child, arrows, they are the least of what your brother has faced."

"I..I don't know what I want." Rhaenys said sighing "I want my family safe, I want them protected and Egg…Egg he would have seen us fall."

"I know, I've been watching you a long time granddaughter. I know what's in your heart better than you, had Daemon not returned I'd have supported you."

"You would?"

"I would, I've seen your brother, we cannot afford another bad king Rhaenys you were right on that. But the realm wouldn't have accepted you, they won't accept you."

"Daemon did." she said a small smile on her face.

"He would, he used to speak of you when he was a child, not to me, not to others, but to himself when he thought we weren't listening, when he thought himself alone, he spoke of you." Rhaella said.

"I..I want my brother back, I want both of them back." Rhaenys said before she began to cry.

Rhaella got up and walked over to her, taking her into her arms for the first time in she knew not how long, feeling her embrace her back. The world wasn't ready for a queen to rule, had they no choice they'd have followed her, but no matter her schemes no matter her wishes the road would have been a far too difficult one to travel. Her closeness with Dorne alone was problematic but not so much as her sex would be.

Aegon being passed over would create a rift and some lords would seek to take advantage of it. If it wasn't with her grandson then it would be with her son and Viserys would then end up as the pawn of ambitious men. So many years earlier when it was clear to her how the battle lines were being drawn, when she had taken her grandson and had him safe with her she had begun to make her own plans.

The North would follow Daemon, the Riverlands would be split but with the Blackfish they'd carry them mostly, which left her to choose between the West and the Reach. Joanna trumped Olenna for her, both were ambitious but for different reasons and so it was to the West she looked and to them, she made the alliance. The North, the West, the Riverlands, the Vale too, at least while Jon Arryn had led it, and then the question would be war or a council While always hoping for the latter, she knew deep down it would be war.

"I will support my brother." Rhaenys said a few moments later and she smiled at that.

"And he, you, together Rhaenys, you do this together, the realm may not be ready for a queen, but a Hand perhaps." she said as her granddaughter gasped.

"I...you think?"

"I think you are the most suited for the role, I'm sure your brother will agree."

"What of Egg?"

"We will find my grandson, on that, you have my word."

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Varys**.

Daemon's return had completely changed the game, he had practically taken the table and turned it on its head,. Even he had been caught by surprise by it, by all of it, the dragon, the red priests, the army. How had he not known? How had they not known? A Targaryen in Essos surely they should have sought him out, surely they should have found him and done what was needed.

But somehow they had not, somehow he had blinded himself to them, to him, and no whispers from them, or from his little birds had ever reached his ears. So when he had spoken to the king and been unable to offer any news of Prince Daemon all those years earlier he had spoken the truth, when he had spoken upon his return he had spoken the truth.

For over one and twenty years he had played his role here, he had whispered in Aerys's ear and helped drive the madness only for somehow the dragons to survive. He had thought he may lose his head when Rhaegar took the throne but had surprisingly kept it and his job. While not as mad as his father, the son was someone who could be managed, a man who could be diverted and so he had done so for as long as he could.

But it was with the children that he saw the greatest opportunity, to the rifts in court, to the Dornish, and to the Hand. Indirectly he helped the festering wounds grow, kept tales from the king of his heir's worst excesses, of the princess's silly plots, and things went how he hoped until Daemon's return. A new player and one he couldn't reach, couldn't predict and couldn't if the boy wished it so, stop. So plans had been changed and a more direct action had been agreed upon.

**_A few days earlier._ **

_The tunnel was dark and quiet except for the footsteps coming towards him, he almost laughed when he saw the blue-haired Tyroshi in the light. The arrogant swagger the man walked with he hoped was more than an act, given what they were about to do._

" _Lord Varys." the man said and he grimaced that he knew who he was._

" _And you are?"_

" _My name is not important, my orders are, it is all set?"_

" _Almost, your men are ready?" he asked._

" _They are, this brothel-keeper you trust him?"_

" _I trust only one man, and you're looking at him." he said and the Tyroshi laughed._

" _His guards?"_

" _Castle men, he's yet to be appointed a new Kingsguard."_

" _Your king is a fool." the man said._

" _I have no king." Varys replied._

" _Nor I, the distraction is set?"_

" _It is, they will wound the girl, you must do the same to the boy, Dorne is to be blamed for this, and then we will have what we want."_

" _Chaos is a ladder, my friend."_

" _Chaos is a ladder." he said as he walked away hoping not to have climbed too high if the ladder suddenly got kicked away from beneath his feet._

It was now time to thread yet another needle, time to introduce more chaos into the world. He entered into the passageway behind his walls and began to move to the Tower of the Hand, climbing up the ladder and smirking at the symbolism. When he reached the room he was happy to find Jon Connington elsewhere, drowning his sorrows over his beloved Aegon no doubt.

He placed the note on the ground as if it had been slipped under the door and then he crawled back into the passage and began his long journey back to his own rooms. He would need to change and apply more perfume but it had been worthwhile, as no doubt Connington would take the bait. The princess's lack of injury annoyed him, the assassin doing a terrible job, though he supposed if the prince died then the assassin had earned his coin.

Not that he'd get to spend it, it was too hard to outrun a wolf it would seem and he only hoped for his own sake that he would be luckier should he need to run himself. Upon his return, he changed his clothing and applied his perfume and made his way to the King's solar. He may not keep his job this day given the news he brought, but it didn't matter, the dye had been cast and all he had to do now was wait.

"His grace asked not to be disturbed." Ser Oswell said.

"I know that Ser, but he asked me to bring him what I found, and so I have."

He waited while the knight went inside before he was then shown in a few moments later. The king and queen both sitting by his desk.

"My son Varys, where is he?"

"I do not know for certain your grace, only that a ship left heading south not but a day past."

"A ship, I ordered the docks closed, who's ship?" Rhaegar said angrily.

"The ship was anchored a few miles up the coast your grace, some men were seen rowing towards it from a small cove."

"South, to Dorne? You think my family involved?" the queen asked angrily.

"I do not believe so your grace, I believe we're being led in that direction by those who are truly involved, though who they are I'm yet to ascertain."

"You think someone wishes to blame Dorne?" Rhaegar asked.

"I believe it's too blatant to be Dorne, too obvious and while I could, of course, be wrong, it begs me to ask the question of who would wish to make it seem so."

"You think the Reach?" Elia asked.

"I do not know your grace, my little birds sing me no whispers of what the roses have been doing, so if it is them I'm afraid they've caught me unawares."

"You are the Master of Whisperers, what use to me are you if you cannot help me?" Rhaegar asked angrily.

"I can only offer my apologies and say that I serve at your pleasure your grace, should my services no longer be required I am yours to do with as you wish."

He watched as Elia whispered in her husband's ear and though he couldn't hear he knew exactly what she was saying 'our son is missing we need him'.

"Find my son Lord Varys." Rhaegar said a moment later.

"I will do my best your grace." he said as he began to turn "One other thing your grace, most strange."

"What?"

"The Hand your grace, I would have thought him more concerned given his closeness to the prince, however, my little birds have whispered that he's Ahem." he coughed for good measure "Been partaking in some pleasures of the flesh."

"What?"

"A local brothel your grace, one which caters more to the particular tastes of the Hand."

"I want you to find my son Lord Varys, not my Hand." Rhaegar said as he looked to his wife, the bait swallowed yet again.

"Of course your grace."

He walked from the room happy and sure the seed had taken root, chaos is a ladder that one needs to keep climbing all the time. Climb and hope that you've reached high enough from the ground that you'll find eventually find a safe place to step off.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

She stood no more than two feet in front of him, his mother, she could touch him, he could feel her and so he grabbed her in his arms and for the first time since he was a babe he felt his mother's arms around him.

"My son, let me look at you, such a handsome man you've grown into." his mother said as she led him inside the house.

It was small, but neat and tidy, well kept and looked well lived in, on the fire a pot boiled and he could smell the food cooking. She directed him to sit down at the table and grabbed two bowls, some mugs a jug, and some spoons which she placed on the table before walking to the pot. As he watched her struggle to lift it he jumped up only to be waved to sit back down and then she walked forward and placed it on the table.

He watched every single movement she made, every single one, he memorized them, how she moved her hair back when she placed the pot on the table, how she picked up the bowl and filled it with the stew. He watched as she poured the water into the mug and even how she sat down on the chair.

"Eat up my love, and then we can talk."

"Yes mother." he said and her smile went straight to his heart.

The stew was among the best meals he'd ever tasted, whether it was the food itself or simply the company he ate it with he didn't know, but when she offered him another bowl he took it gratefully. He found himself looking at her as she ate, her spoonfuls small and delicate compared to his own overly full ones, before the meal was over he was copying her, drinking when she drank and eating as she did.

When they were done she got up and put the pot down on a shelf before taking the bowls and washing them in a small bucket, he dried them for her and she took them and put them away and then they walked over and sat by the fire.

"They promised me I would see you, that I could touch you." she said reaching out and taking his hand in hers "That they would gift me this for bringing you into the world."

"Who?"

"The old gods, the children of the forest, you've seen them have you not?"

"I have."

"You were born to be their champion Daemon, born to be someone else. Daeron Targaryen that's what I wished to call you, Jon Snow that's how the gods would name you." she said a smile.

"But how, what happened?"

"I don't know, someone intervened, someone powerful, something powerful, the world is filled with gods and monsters my son, you know this better than any."

"I do." he said as he reached over to touch her face "I dreamed of you, at night I'd dream of you, a shadow, a phantom, just out of my reach, but I knew it was you and I longed for you to be real." he said his tears falling.

"I'm sorry my love, our time together was to have been longer, but it was not to be and I..I..they showed me, they showed me you. I've seen you happy Daemon, seen you sad, seen you when you were hurt and alone and when you were surrounded by those who loved you. I'm sorry I couldn't do more, I'm sorry your father didn't do more." she said and he took her in his arms as she cried.

"You have nothing to be sorry about mother, I love you, I've always loved you."

"And I love you my son." she said as the wolf began to howl.

"You must go Daemon, you must go before you cannot."

"No, I want to stay here, I want to stay with you." he said his voice pleading.

"I will see you again my love, think of me and know I'm always thinking of you. Now come, I can lead you out."

They walked with the wolf to the glade, his mother holding his hand all the way, the wolf leaning against her side.

"Thank you for what you did for the North, for my family, for our family." she said.

"I.."

"I know, now listen, listen to me carefully Daemon."

"Yes, mother."

"You were born to be a champion, to be a prince, to be a king. It's time Daemon, it's time to be who you were meant to be."

"I don't know who that is?"

"Kill the prince, Daemon, kill the prince inside you. Winter is almost upon us. Kill the prince and let the king be born." his mother said as she faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next the Hand of the King is called to account, Elia tries to get to the bottom of things by visiting the Blackfish, the Lannister's deal with Joffrey's death. While a prince falls and a king rises.


	18. From the Fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lannister's deal with bad news, Elia takes things in hand and goes to visit the Blackfish, Jon Connington is called to account and as a prince falls a King rises.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

Rarely had Tyrion seen his father upset, and certainly not this upset, not since his mother had died, it wasn't that he loved Joffrey, the reason for Cersei's upset, it was that he had fallen, that someone had killed him. Ever since Cersei and he were sent to King's Landing with Myrcella and Joffrey his father had been updated on the boy's shortcomings, on his failings, and the lengths Tyrion had gone to cover them up.

He had tried and while Cersei coddled her children she too could be firm but there was something off in Joffrey, something bad, and nothing anyone could do seemed to be able to reign it in. In the end, he was glad his father had arrived when he had, glad he'd been the one to deal with the incidents at Chataya's and had taken over dealing with Joffrey himself. Though it would seem even his efforts had failed and the boy had been too far gone, too clear in what it was he wished to do for anyone to stop him.

As he paced around the room he wondered as to his father's course of action, Joffrey dead, Daemon in a grave condition, not only did this change their plans but this was an attack on the Lannister's themselves. Something his father didn't usually let slide, sure he'd accepted being slighted by the crown but then he'd had to, Tyrion knew though he wouldn't accept it from anyone else.

"Uncle." he heard Tommen call from behind him as he stood looking out the window of the manse.

"Nephew, I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in."

"I..Mother, uncle, I can't get through to her." the boy said worriedly.

"Where is she?"

"In Joff's room."

He nodded and then placed his hand on the boy's side when he left, a reassuring hand on the shoulder was something his size didn't allow him to offer. Walking down the corridor he ignored the guards who followed him, even here in their own home his father now insisted they be protected at all times. He heard the sobbing when he got to the room and opening the door he walked inside and saw her.

She was crying on the bed, her body shaking with the intensity of her sobs, his sister held her son's pillow in her hand and he felt unequipped to deal with her, unable to offer her the comfort his brother could. But Jaime was still with Myrcella and until he came back it was left to him, so he moved closer to the bed and climbed up beside her, his arm going around her as she leaned into him.

"He could have been so good, we could have helped him more." she said as he tried his best to be there for her.

"We could, he was sister, when he was a boy, remember how he, Cella and Tommen would play together?" he said and she nodded "Days on the beach by the cove, swimming and eating while we sat out in the sun."

"I want them found Tyrion, whoever it was I want them found and brought to me." she said angrily.

"They will, father will search the world for them you know that. He'll leave no stone unturned, there is no place they can hide, no place they'll be safe."

"My boy, my sweet little boy, I want to see him." she said and he shook his head.

"We can't, not yet, but I'll get on to it, I'll make them bring him to us, I swear it."

"Jaime, Myrcella?" she asked looking to him.

"Still with the prince." he said and she nodded before leaning in closer.

He held her silently then, no thoughts of time or no attempt to move, just sitting there with her in his arms. At some point he knew the urge for vengeance would take her over, the feelings of grief would be overwhelmed and he pitied the men who did this. His sister could be sweet and kind, she could be funny and charming but she was a lioness and someone had taken her cub from her, they should fear her retribution, fear a mother's anger, they should fear her roar.

"You need to eat." he said after a while and she shook her head "Please for me?" and he was glad when she nodded.

By the time the food arrived though she was asleep and after covering her with the sheet he walked from the room and informed her guards to stay with her. Seeing his nephew outside he walked over and whispered in his ear, telling him to go inside, to lay down beside her as she'd appreciate it when she woke. Then he headed to his father's solar to try and find out his plans, to try to figure out his mind, and where they would go from here.

"What do we know?" he asked when he took his seat, his father standing looking over the table.

"How is your sister?"

"Upset, angry, tired, she needs Myrcella back, Jaime too."

"They are better where they are, safer too, we're in the dark here, the city is on lockdown, and apart from the messages I assume are from the hundred, we're lost."

"What do they say?"

"That Prince Daemon took two arrows saving his sister, that Prince Aegon has been kidnapped or presumed kidnapped since he's missing and that along with all his guards, some men of the hundred, Prince Lewyn Martell. Joffrey, Harold Hardyng and the Darkstar were all murdered in the brothel off the Street of Silk,

"Not Chataya's?" he asked.

"No."

"Which brothel?" he asked curiously.

"What does it matter?" his father said abruptly.

"It may not, but maybe the owner played a role?"

"And allowed for four of his girls to be killed?" his father said looking at him.

"For the right incentive."

"We can't find out from here and gods knows when this lockdown will be lifted." his father said sitting down.

"The Hound?" he asked and his father looked at him.

"The man did his job, he was here Tyrion, he snuck out from here. It's our own guards who are at fault, not Clegane."

He nodded though seemed surprised his father was letting this go so easily, something he found himself to be completely wrong on no more than a moment later upon hearing the words from his father's mouth.

"The king may concern himself with his fool of a son and while he may have been the target it was my grandson who lost his life. His mother wishes for vengeance, then we'll give it to her, no matter the cost I want these men found. I want them brought to me and I swear it they will suffer." his father said and he knew far better than to argue or doubt him.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Elia.**

While her husband both wallowed in self-pity and in anger, she found her own way to deal with things, she began to question, starting first with her nieces and Ellaria. She made her way to where they were kept, they were prisoners in all but name, and no sooner had she entered than Arianne and Obara began to complain.

"He can't do this to us." Obara said angrily.

"Father will not accept this, aunt." Arianne said a moment later.

"Sit down both of you, sit down now and keep your mouths closed until I tell you otherwise." she said and her tone brooked no argument "My son is missing, someone tried to kill my daughter and Daemon lies dying, so don't whine to me about your treatment, not when you're suspect."

"What?" Ellaria said her shock genuine.

"Quentyn was the only one who walked from that brothel, Rhaenys may well have been nothing but a distraction, who benefits if both princes fall?"

"We would never." Nymeria said.

"What, plot the death of a prince, you forget who I am niece, I was unbowed, unbent, unbroken long before you, I've played the game of thrones longer than any in this room, you think me a fool?"

"No aunt." Tyene said.

"Then stop treating me like one, where were you?"

"We were here Elia, this was not us, this was not Dorne." Ellaria said.

"You speak for my other brother now too Ellaria, Arianne?"

"Father would not do this, not only is it too blatant it's stupid, it's not him. The fact I'm here, that all my cousins are here, it's not him. It's not uncle Oberyn either, he'd not risk us so." Arianne said.

"Maybe he thinks you protected, thinks I would step in." she said and Arianne looked almost scared when she looked at her.

"You would not?"

"If I thought you had anything to do with this, no."

"If not Dorne then who?" Obara asked.

"The Reach, they are the ones who benefit should Dorne fall into disfavour." Arianne said and she didn't bother to reply just moved to the door.

"Aunt, Rhaenys, she is safe?" Tyene asked.

"She is, you should pray for her brother, niece, if Daemon falls then we have a riderless dragon to deal with."

As she left it was Ser Barristan who came to her to tell her of the prisoner in the cells, how he'd found out before her she had no idea and she felt her annoyance at her husband grow. It was one thing to be upset about Aegon, about Daemon, and she felt it keenly too, so keenly that she'd sent Ashara to the manse to see he and Rhaenys. It was however quite another to allow it to interfere with what they needed to do.

She was glad they'd not put him in the Black Cells, while she was not completely sure of his involvement she doubted it, and so she along with Ser Barristan walked into the cell to find the man sitting on a bed.

"Ser Brynden."

"Your grace." he replied curtly.

"Perhaps you can tell me your story Ser and we can get to the bottom of this."

"I was drinking in a tavern your grace when I heard the bells. When I left I came across the bodies and so I called for the guard, then before I knew it I was at the end of a half dozen blades and brought here." he said bitterly.

"You played no part in the events?"

"Check my sword, I may have my issues with your family your grace, but why would I take them out on the prince, on his friends, on Lewyn, he was a man I respected." he said.

"Ser Barristan?"

"I vouch for Ser Brynden your grace, if he says he played no part then I would accept it on his honor."

"Do you swear it on your honor Ser?" she said turning to the knight.

"I swear it your grace, whatever happened in that alley happened before I arrived and I played no part in it."

"I believe you Ser. I shall see to your release immediately though it'll no doubt take some time still, you may be here one more night if so forgive me."

"You have my condolences on your loss, your grace, your uncle was a good man."

"I thank you, he was."

Walking from the room she couldn't help but think there was far more going on here than any of them knew. Dorne and the Reach wouldn't be so blatant, even in attempting to shift the blame on each other this wouldn't be how it would be done, this was far too blunt, far too direct for Olenna or Doran. Oberyn may try something like this, but not with his children here, not with Ellaria here, meaning his own absence was just coincidental.

Who though? Who gained? Who had the means? And what was their objective, what were they seeking? She found she couldn't think straight, couldn't understand the events or make sense of why they had tried to kill her daughter and not her son, why then switch to Daemon, it didn't make sense.

"Ser Barristan see to it he's freed, I'll get the king's order later but see to it he's let go unharmed."

"I will your grace."

"I find myself at a loss Ser Barristan, this all makes no sense, am I missing something, is there a plan here at work I cannot see?"

"If there is then you're not alone your grace as I find myself confused also, if this is an attack on the royal family then why not all of you? Forgive me, your grace."

"No, please continue Ser."

"Princess Daenerys was in a tavern your grace, why not go for her? True yourself, his grace and Prince Viserys were here, but why was it Prince Daemon, Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon, why not Daenerys or even Viserys or yourselves?."

"Those three are first in the line of succession Ser."

"They are your grace, but this doesn't feel to me like a succession issue."

"Nor me either Ser Barristan." she said.

The knight walked her to her husband's solar and she arrived just in time to see Jon Connington basically be dragged in, she could smell the ale from where she stood and she bid the knight goodbye as she entered the room. Rarely had she seen her husband so furious and as she listened to him she soon found out why. It wasn't just he'd been lax in his duty, it was the note her husband held in his hand and once again she felt they were being played for fools.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Jon Connington.**

The boy dressed and Jon took another swallow of his drink, he had come to drown in his sorrows, come to wallow in his failure. He felt ashamed that he hadn't just done that, that he hadn't just gone to a corner and drank away his misery, but had instead come here and gave in to his baser urges. The boy's hair was blond not silver, but as it always did it sufficed, and as he had taken him in his arms, as he had called him Aegon over and over, it didn't matter much to him in the end.

As he watched the boy put on his breeches they came and for the briefest moment he felt happy, he felt relief, they had taken his prince and come to offer him the relief of eternal sleep and he welcomed it. When they had dragged him from the room barely dressed he had even hoped they were taking him to his prince, that no matter the danger, the fear, he'd be with Aegon and at least see him before he went to his gods.

It was out on the street he began to realize these men weren't who he thought, it wasn't Aegon they were taking him to, it was his other silver prince, his former silver prince. He was confused and a little angry by the time they reached the Red Keep, telling them who he was had no effect on how he was treated, demanding they let him go even less. Pretty soon he found himself in front of the king, his purple eyes full of fury, his hand's white from where he gripped a table. What he was shouting at him he couldn't make out and he barely noticed when the queen entered the room.

"Have you nothing to say in your defense?" Rhaegar said and finally, he began to hear things clearly once again.

"Defense?"

"This Jon, read this." Rhaegar said throwing the note to him.

He picked it up from the ground and felt the color drain from his face when he read it, it couldn't be, this was a joke, a plot, he hadn't, he wouldn't, he didn't, he thought while reading the note.

_It is done, we missed the girl but the boy got two in the chest, you owe me double as you never told me about the wolf and my brother's children need coin now they have no father. I'll meet you in the usual place at the hour of the wolf._

"This is a lie." he said shaking his head.

"Is it, Jon?" Rhaegar said dismissively.

He tried to think, Who? Why? That he was being set up was clear but who would do so, Dorne? yes he and they had different agendas and different people they wished on the throne, but would they go this far? No, it didn't make sense, it didn't add up, this wasn't Dorne, but if not them then who?. There could only be one logical explanation, one person devious enough and clever enough to not only carry this out but to seek to lay the blame at his feet.

"Rhaella." he whispered.

"What? "Rhaegar said glaring at him.

"It has to be, this is a plot to make Daemon king, don't you see, Aegon, Rhaenys, this is all to make that bastard king." he said and the punch he was caught with had him spitting blood and loosened his tooth.

"I warned you already, Jon, you will never speak of my son like that, never."

"You have to believe me, my king, this has to be her, to be them, no one else makes sense."

"You think my mother would harm Daemon? You think she'd risk her grandchildren, are you that far gone Jon or are you still drunk."

"Daemon was an accident, Rhaenys was the target, Aegon was taken and now she's trying to lay it at my door, this was her my king." he pleaded

"Enough Jon, speak of my mother this way and it'll be more than your pin I take." Rhaegar said vehemently.

He felt his chest constrict, it couldn't be, he couldn't, he needed him, Aegon needed him, this was playing into her hands, into her gameplan.

"She's a witch, your grace, she and the bastard, they both, ever since they came back, can't you see?" and seeing the angry disgusted look Rhaegar gave him it was clear he could not.

"Guards." Rhaegar shouted and Ser Oswell and Ser Jonathor entered.

"Your grace."

"See this man gone from this city Ser Oswell, gone before night falls."

"My king please."

"No Jon, for too long I've been blinded by who you used to be and not seen who you've become, you've insulted my son ever since he returned, you've plotted against him and I can no longer trust you, no longer look at you. Go, go back to Griffin's Roost, but go and go now, next time I see you, Jon, I'll take your head."

Elia stood there watching and saying nothing while Oswell stood with him and after the pin was taken he was marched to his rooms, no not his rooms any longer, marched to the Tower of the Hand. The Knight and some guards stood while he grabbed his belongings, those he could carry anyway, the rest to be sent to him in the future, though they could burn them if they liked.

He was walked to the front of the Red Keep and found a horse already saddled and waiting, Ser Oswell said nothing as he mounted and just looked at him with disgust as he rode out. He had almost made it to the gates when he stopped, when he turned back and rode close to the Manse. It was quiet and he couldn't see any guards and so he climbed over the wall and took out his knife.

It was her, him, they were the cause for this, they were the reason for his banishment, they had taken it from him, all he had worked for, all he had hoped for. His king's respect, his position, and his pin, but more than that, worse than that, they'd taken Aegon from him. Even if he died here tonight he'd ensure he took one or both of them with him and as he turned the corner he almost fell to his knees when he saw the dragon before he could move though it was the darkness of unconsciousness that welcomed him.

" _Found him outside."_

" _Knife in hand."_

" _Yes, we let him enter, we wished to take him on our grounds."_

The voices were distant, low, and yet when he opened his eyes they were in the same room as he was, the same place and standing not more than a few feet from him. As his eyes focussed and the mist cleared he looked and saw a man he recognized talking to them and then Ser Bonifer turned to him.

"You were always a fool Jon and this day was always coming." Ser Bonifer said.

"Aegon, let me see him, please?"

"A fool." Ser Bonifer said shaking his head and he then saw Rhaella walk into the room.

"You've taken me from my grandson's bedside Griffin, taken me from where I wish to be, but I suppose our day of reckoning was always inevitable." Rhaella said.

"Aegon?"

"I will find my grandson Griffin, in your last moments take comfort in that as it's all the comfort you'll enjoy. I will find my grandson and those who did this will pay though their suffering will pale in comparison to yours."

"He'll never sit the throne, he'll die, you'll die." he spat.

"My grandson's men have a phrase myself and Ser Bonifer have come to like, Valar Morghulis. Do you know what it means Griffin?"

"No."

"It means all men must die, the response is Valar Dohaeris, which means all men must serve. For far too long you've served yourself, Griffin, served yourself and your lust for my grandson at the cost of the realm, at the cost of Daemon, you've served yourself. You plotted to see my grandson dead."

"It wasn't me, I played no role in this." he said shaking his head.

"No not this, but it was you who asked for me to go to Dorne, you who wished my grandson dead, you that he overheard in the tunnels the night he ran away."

"I..he was a threat."

"Fuck you, Griffin, fuck you, to each of the seven hells I'll send you. Valar Morghulis Griffin." she said moving away before she turned back "But then you are not a man." Rhaella said as she left the room.

Pain was a new experience to him and these men knew it better than most, the unsullied knew how to follow orders and they followed them explicitly and so when he passed out they woke him. He was awake when the knives cut into him, awake when they gelded him, awake when they peeled his skin, his cries and screams muffled by the gag he wore.

How long they spent with him he knew not, only that it felt eternal, but all things must end, and when the end came he closed his eyes. He pictured the silver hair of his prince and into his gag he muffled his last word.

"Aegon."

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Ashara.**

Elia had asked her to come and so she and Allyria had made their way under guard to the Manse that Daemon and Rhaella were staying in. She had tried to get Allyria to stay behind but her daughter had no desire to do so, nothing she could say could change her mind and she reminded her so much of her father then. Now though they stood facing an unmovable wall and were being refused entry, left waiting while a man went to speak to Rhaella.

Allyria tried to be charming, to be nice, but these men, these unsullied, just stood and guarded and answered in monosyllables to any question asked of them. No being their favorite word it would seem, it wasn't Rhaella who came but an older Westerosi man she didn't know. He was grey-haired and plainly dressed yet the expressions on the guard's faces changed and it seemed he was well-liked by them at least.

"Forgive me my lady but we're not accepting visitors as you see." the man said.

"Ser?"

"Davos my lady, Davos Seaworth."

"Ser Davos do you know who I am?"

"I do Lady Ashara, but the facts remain the same I'm afraid." he said and while he was denying her entry she welcomed he was at least using words to do so.

"Her grace has asked me to come to check up on her daughter, on Daemon, and I and my daughter have our own reasons to wish to see the prince, I promise you Ser we are friends of the prince."

Ser Davos looked her up and down and then she saw the white wolf come out, it's size and the quietness of the movement startling Allyria until he walked over and licked her hand making her daughter giggle.

"Very well, just you and your daughter my lady, the guards wait outside." he said and she nodded turning to the guards to bid them stay.

He walked her and Allyria into the manse, the white wolf walking beside her daughter who kept rubbing her hand in its fur, she saw a bandage on its shoulder though it's movements weren't impaired in any way.

"Was the wolf injured in the attack Ser Davos?"

"He was my lady, he caught the attacker though he took an arrow to the shoulder for his trouble."

"How bad is the prince Ser?"

"His condition is grave my lady." the knight said his sadness clear.

"Mother look." Allyria said taking her hand and bringing her to the window "She's so beautiful, but she looks sad."

She looked out where her daughter was pointing and saw the black dragon laying down, she'd seen it in flight and seen it when landed, but seeing it here truly showed its sheer size. She knew she should be frightened especially having heard what Daemon and the dragon had done to the Iron Fleet, and yet just like her daughter all she could see was the dragon's eyes and Allyria was right she looked sad.

"She's not eating, she won't until he recovers." Davos said softly.

"He will recover though won't he?" Allyria asked biting her lip.

"I have faith in my prince, my lady." Davos said a soft smile on his face.

When they reached the room the prince was in she saw just how well guarded it was, they were taking no chances at all with his safety and she felt some relief at that. Not that anyone would get past the guards, the wolf, and the dragon anyway, but sill this seemed to her much more reassuring. On entering the room she was surprised by how many people were there, Rhaella, Rhaenys, Myrcella Lannister, Arthur and Ser Jaime, the room was full.

"Ash?" Arthur said seeing her and walking to kiss Allyria's cheek before doing the same to hers.

"Elia asked me to come, I wanted to anyway but she asked me also, how is he?"

"No change, it's bad Ash, very bad." Arthur said and she reached out to touch his arm.

"Allyria?" Rhaenys said getting up and hugging her daughter.

"Your grace." she said when Rhaella walked over to her.

"I take it my gooddaughter asked you to come?" Rhaella said and she nodded while looking to see Myrcella hold Daemon's hand.

"She did your grace."

There was some awkward silence before Arthur, Jaime, Rhaenys and her daughter were all brought to another room, and Rhaella led her to the bed. The bandage covered the wounds and Myrcella barely acknowledged her presence, even when a man came for Rhaella and she left them alone the girl didn't move or speak. Ashara watched as she held his hand, as her fingers occasionally brushed his hair from his face and the girl completely ignored the rest of the world.

If there were any doubt of how she felt about the prince this would clear that up, Myrcella wasn't doing this for show, she wasn't feigning concern so people would see it. She was oblivious to how she looked, to what image she was presenting. This was genuine on the girl's part and Ashara hoped Daemon recovered soon as it was clear it was taking a heavy toll on the young woman.

"When he was a boy he was the cutest thing, all serious and stiff thinking that was how a little prince should act." she said as she reached out and took his other hand in her own.

"Not that anyone cared." Myrcella said bitingly.

"No, he had it rough, I tried, Arthur, Ser Barristan and Elia when she was able, but it was his grandmother who did what we all failed to do."

"Why did he treat him so, allow him to be treated so, he's the sweetest boy you could ever meet, why was he not loved by those closest to him?" Myrcella asked genuine curiosity in her voice.

"He was, just not by his father and his siblings as they knew no better."

"Rhaenys does." Myrcella said.

"Rhaenys was always more clever than Aegon, she was never jealous, never angry really. She knew though that her family were, that Oberyn was, that Doran was, and she idolized her uncles, both of them."

"They're fools." Myrcella said and she couldn't help but agree.

"He will recover." Ashara said trying to give the girl something to focus on.

"We're to be married, I..I've... I never felt the way he makes me feel, never thought I could or would, but he…he…I love him." Myrcella said and then she lay her head down on his chest.

How long they sat there she couldn't tell but when she heard the gasps and heard the strangled breaths it woke her from her daze.

"The Maester, we need the Maester." Myrcella said her voice full of panic, a panic that Ashara was now also feeling as Daemon began to shake in the bed.

"Guards, guards." she called and as one came in the room she shouted at him "The Maester, Rhaella, get them, get them now."

Thankfully there was no argument, the man just going and doing as she asked, they arrived back with them quickly. Rhaella leading the way but the others were with her and Ashara jumped to go to Allyria, trying to get her daughter from the room.

"Daemon, Daemon." Rhaella shouted and pushed past her, Arthur moving to the bed with her.

On the bed Daemon was in some sort of convulsions, his body was practically shaking itself loose from the bed covers. By the time Marwyn arrived, it was too late, it had stopped and the sounds she heard would stay with her forever.

"Nooo, Nooo, Daemon..." Myrcella shouted her voice so full of pain that she felt her heart break for the girl.

"No, no, no, it can't be, it can't be." Rhaenys cried while trying to get to her brother only for Ser Arys to stand in her way.

Rhaella was silent, almost violent in shaking him in trying to get him to move, to breathe, to make some noise and Ser Bonifer did his best to both comfort her and to move her from the bed, failing with both. She looked around the room, Arthur had tears in his eyes, as did Ser Davos, even the stoic unsullied looked lost. When the two red priests arrived though she felt herself begin to lose it.

The woman looked broken but it was the expression on the man's face which would haunt her for weeks to come, that and the sound they heard coming from the garden. The dragon didn't roar, it didn't bellow, it didn't take to the sky or let loose it's flame. instead, the noise was low and deep, yet the pitch was high and it was beautiful, haunting and one she had thought she'd heard before, one she thought she herself had made when she heard of Brandon's death.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Rhaegar.**

He felt it deep in his soul, he felt her fingers close around his heart, felt her squeeze and knew then he'd never be forgiven for what he'd done. When he heard the sound of the dragon he knew, even if it took them hours to actually tell him, hours for Arthur to come and speak to him, for Elia to come and see how he was doing. He had failed his son from the moment he was born right up to the moment he died.

Arthur didn't say anything, didn't offer him any comforting words or platitudes and he welcomed that, for he didn't deserve them. For ten and seven years he'd had the chance to be a father to Daemon, a chance to honor her memory and he'd wasted it, even when Daemon returned he'd wasted it. Even now he was wasting it, as instead of thinking solely on the son he'd just lost, he was thinking on the one who was missing and it shamed him to do so.

One day he would go to meet his god, go to meet his demons, and on that day she'd be waiting for him, and for the rest of eternity he'd have to live with her anger, her disdain, and disgust and he knew he would deserve everything that came to him. But today he was a king and the world wouldn't stop just because he'd lost a son, he needed a new Hand, he needed help and he needed to find Aegon.

"Arthur, I need you to bring me Tywin Lannister."

"No."

"Arthur?"

"Fuck off Rhaegar, fuck you if you think I'll allow you dishonor him so."

"Arthur.."

"No." he said walking from the room and leaving him alone as he deserved to be.

It took him the rest of the day to arrange the meeting and by the time the man arrived, he was fighting with his wife also. He had tried to tell her that they needed to do this, they needed a Hand, needed help, and if they were to find Aegon they needed to do so now. But she had shouted and then she had struck him and he knew that it wasn't the only slap he'd receive in the next few days.

"Your grace, Lord Tywin." Ser Oswell said and he led the man inside.

His father had always warned him about Tywin and about letting him too close to the throne, but his father was a paranoid fool and in listening to him he'd alienated the man. At least now in the midst of shared tragedy he could right that wrong.

"You asked to see me, your grace?"

"I did, my condolences on your grandson Lord Tywin."

"I thank you, your grace, you have mine own on Prince Daemon, a great loss."

"He is, to both of us." he said and Tywin nodded "You may have heard I've removed Jon Connington from his position."

"I have your grace."

"I find myself in need of a Hand, Lord Tywin, a Hand who's capable, and given what the realm has gone through these last few days I can think of no man better suited or perhaps better motivated than yourself."

"An interesting proposal your grace, but I'm not willing to be a figurehead."

"I'm not asking you to be, we both have lost someone dear to us to these people Lord Tywin, my son is dead as is your grandson, my other son is out there somewhere I hope. This was just the opening shot and I find myself wondering who to trust."

"You think you can trust me?" Tywin asked surprised.

"I think you want these people found as much as I do, I think you'll do as much as I would to bring them to justice, am I wrong?"

"No." Tywin said.

"Then Tywin Lannister, I would name you Hand of the King." he said and handed him the pin.

"I am honored your grace, as a first duty we must give Prince Daemon the send-off he deserves. The people will demand it and while I'd like to invite the realm, we cannot wait, there is too much to be done."

"I leave it in your hands Lord Tywin."

"Your grace."

With that done he organized the guards for the visit to the Manse, Elia wished to see Daemon as did he and he could only hope his mother was accommodating. It took some time to get ready, Daenerys and Viserys would both be coming too and Rhaenys, while she'd only returned was not going to allow them to go without here. The escort was large and riding through the streets it was clear news had spread, people standing and bowing, some nodding in respect.

The dragon had taken off earlier that morning and he knew people had panicked, the issue of a riderless dragon, not something any knew how to deal with. It seemed though that the dragon too was in mourning and it was sadness, not anger it felt. He wondered if the dragon knew who was responsible, if it was true they really were more intelligent than men, he hoped so, he hoped that right now wherever Lyanax was she was bringing fire to those who had taken his son from him.

"You can't do that Rhaegar." Elia said and he looked at her confused "You can't get lost in your head, not now."

"I'm not, gods I want to but I'm not."

"Our daughter needs you, should we not..should we not find Aegon than she'll need us both."

"I know, we'll find him, I promise." he said and felt a fool for it, yet another promise he felt he'd not be able to live up to.

They were stopped at the gate once again and once again it took his mother's permission for them to enter, Daemon's men looking at him with what he hoped was just annoyance and not what he felt it was. Ser Bonifer met them and the knight said barely a word to him, speaking instead to Elia and Rhaenys but mostly to Daenerys and Viserys.

Walking through the corridor he could tell how much his son had meant to these people, these men who knew no pain, no fear, men who felt nothing, and yet he could see it in their eyes that it wasn't true. They felt it, they felt it deeply and he once again could only feel shame that he didn't feel it as they did, that still he had not been able to mourn the son he'd lost.

"Her grace has asked not to be disturbed, I ask you to respect that." Bonifer said to them before he whispered in Daenerys's ear and he knew it was just he who was not welcome to disturb her.

They walked into the room and he heard Elia's sob, heard the intake of breath Daenerys took, even Viserys seemed taken aback. Rhaenys who had seen it, who had been there when it happened was focussed on the wounds themselves, her hand touching where the arrows had hit. Daemon looked to be asleep, as if he'd just drifted off and would wake at any moment, but the wounds in his chest showed that to be a lie.

"He saved me, he saved my life." Rhaenys said as her tears fell and her mother held her, while he could only look on and see the hole where his son's heart had been pierced.

Daenerys and Viserys left after a while to speak to their mother and Elia and Rhaenys said their goodbyes to his son and allowed him to say his own in private. He looked down on him, on his face and he saw her as he had always done when he looked at him. His features were always more him though even more so than Aegon, but for Rhaegar each day he'd looked to Daemon it had been Lyanna he saw.

"I'm sorry son, I'm sorry." he said as he leaned forward and kissed his forehead his tears falling on Daemon's face.

It was just he and Elia who rode back to the Red Keep, his mother hadn't come to speak to him and he was not allowed to go to her which probably was for the best. When they arrived back it was to find the High Septon waiting for him and he invited the fat man into his solar, though he had no wish to deal with him on this of all days.

"Your grace."

"High Septon."

"I've come about Prince Daemon's arrangements your grace, Lord Tywin is being unreasonable."

"In what way?" he asked surprised Tywin had moved so quickly.

"There is to be no ceremony in the Sept of Baelor your grace, no prayers said over Prince Daemon." the High Septon said his exasperation clear.

"My son didn't follow the faith High Septon, I'm sure my Hand has seen to it that his wishes are to be respected."

"This cannot be allowed your grace." the fat man said before he caught the look on Rhaegar's face "Forgive me your grace, but we cannot allow false priests speak over a Prince of the Realm, the faith will suffer because of it."

"As I said High Septon my son didn't follow the faith. I may have failed him in life but in death I'll allow him his gods."

"Your grace I must protest."

"Then do so, but do so elsewhere, My son will have the funeral he would wish, let that be an end to it." he said angrily.

The High Septon left and he knew he'd not heard the end of it, that the man would come back later, that the faith would complain and that he'd hear of unrest because of it, surprisingly he found he cared not. He sat at the desk and reached into his drawer and took out the drawing, the picture he had kept all these years, the tower stood tall and the boy held the woman's hand in front of it and crude though it was he knew it well. Daemon had been six namedays old when he drew it and as he looked at it he cried, how could he have not loved his boy, how could he have not loved her son.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Rhaella.**

A few moons and that interrupted, a few moons and she'd had to share him with others, a few moons and he'd been taken from her forever. The world was cruel and the god's crueler she thought, had Jon Connington came today then she may have killed the man with her own hands and now she wondered what had been the point.

She had been so sure he'd recover, she like his men had faith in him, they believed him to be invincible almost and so she had not been as concerned as she'd have been had he not shown her his past. She had believed someone who had come through what he had come through to get here, could surely come through this. Daemon had told her he had a god's favor and she wondered now if that was true then why had he lost it?.

What had he done to make his god abandon him? He had saved his sister, protected his country, he was good and sweet and he was what the realm needed and he had been taken from her, from it, why? When Bonifer came and told her that her son was here, that Elia was she had told him to keep them from her, when he told her that her granddaughter, her daughter, and her other son were here too she had welcomed them, needed them.

"Mother, I'm so sorry." Dany said grabbing her tight as soon as she entered the room.

"Dany, Dany, you are well, you are unharmed?" She asked and though she knew it to be so, she still needed to be sure."

"I am."

"Viserys, my boy, you are safe?" she said and he too embraced her and she felt like never letting either of them go again lest she lose one or both of them.

"Yes, mother."

After letting her children free from her embrace she moved to do the same to her granddaughter, possibly now her only grandchild. She felt the girl sag against her and held her tight until she straightened up, Rhaenys happy for the comfort she felt. Her children and granddaughter took a seat and all four of them spoke, none really addressing the reason they were all together and mainly making plans from here on in.

It was far too early to speak of the future of the realm and neither she nor Rhaenys was in any condition to do so, which meant the conversation revolved around what she would do now, and whether she would return to Dragonstone. As soon as she said she would she saw Dany stiffen, her daughter looked sad rather than angry and so she did her best to fix that as quickly as possible.

"I will be heading home, but I'll be returning, I think I've spent too long away from here, from you all." she said looking to her daughter "So while I may need some time it won't be permanent and I intend for you to visit, all of you." she said looking to each of them.

"I could come with you mother, me, and Missandei, I'd like to stay with you for a while." her daughter said nervously.

"I'd love to have you both there." she said her smile true.

"I don't know if I'll be allowed, for a while at least." Rhaenys said and she nodded, no her granddaughter would not be let out of her parent's sight for a long time to come.

"I understand, but as I said it won't be for long Rhaenys, I will be here for you, I swear it."

"I could come with Dany mother, I mean if that's alright?" Viserys asked.

"More than aright son."

"Mother the arrangements, I.." Dany said.

"They're being taken care of, the funeral will be in the Dragonpit and will be open to any who wish to come."

"The Dragonpit?" Rhaenys asked.

"It's what Daemon would have wished I'll not have him in the Sept of Baelor, it's not what he believed, let his red priests and his men give him the send-off he deserves, they knew him truly at least." she said and tried not to sound bitter about it.

She had fought with Thoros and Melisandre, well Melisandre mainly as Thoros was walking around in a daze. She wasn't against Daemon being placed on a pyre, it was their way too, more that it was that the red priests who would perform the service as she was still feeling angry that their god had allowed this. But she had consented and had Jaime inform Tywin, who her son had named his Hand much to her surprise, to make the arrangements.

But those thoughts were for a different day and she'd face them then, for now, she just enjoyed being in the company of her children and her granddaughter. Dany decided to stay in the Manse that night asking Viserys to have Missandei come to her, and Rhaella had left word the girl was to be allowed in, though it would not be needed. She didn't eat, and after going to see her grandson's body once more she was surprised to hear the sounds of chanting coming from the room.

Entering she saw both Thoros and Melisandre and the unsullied leader along with Ser Davos, his sons, and Asher, all of them looking at her grandson. Melisandre was washing him while cutting a piece of his hair and she stood there unsure of what this was. Was it a ritual the priests did before the burning? A way to pay their final respects, she didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Will it work?" she heard Davos ask?

"I don't know Ser Davos, for now, we wait." Melisandre said.

"Wait for what?" she asked.

"R'hllor to show his will." Thoros said and she looked on shocked as first Melisandre and then Thoros seemed to fill their mouth with fire and then lean forward and blow the flame into Daemon's mouth.

"What are you doing?" she said angrily.

"We're giving our prince The Last Kiss." Thoros said as if that explained it all.

"What?"

"Fire cleanses, giving the flame is a bright gift, our Lord has asked us to give it to the prince and should he deem it so then the prince shall rise again." Melisandre said.

"You can't be serious?" she said and both priests faces left her in no doubt they were.

Normally she'd have thought them crazy, thought them to be fools, but given what Daemon had told her, what he had shown her, a part of her, a large part of her wanted so desperately to believe. To have her grandson back with her she could almost believe it but it was not to be.

"My love, speak to me." Bonifer said as he lay behind her that night.

"He should never have come back, I wish he never came back." she said through tear-stained eyes and wracking sobs.

"You don't my love."

"Had he not he'd live still, this country never wanted him, his father, the crown, those who surround it, none of them ever wanted him, only.., only…."

"You wanted him, you loved him and he loved you, he came back for you my love, to spend time with you. Did you not enjoy that time, is that not better than never having seen him again?" Bonifer said softly.

"He'd be alive, Bon."

"He always will be my love, in here." he said touching her chest "In here." he said touching her head "You'll carry him with you always, just as he did you."

"Oh, Bon I….."

"Hush, my love, sleep" he said as she turned around and cuddled against him, his arms holding her tightly to him just as they always had, just as she hoped they always would.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Davos.**

He didn't sleep for the last few nights, and so he was up early and ready to see to the preparations for Daemon's funeral that day. For Davos, it felt like he had lost one of his own sons and he knew that Thoros felt it just as keenly, Melisandre too. Asher and his boys were devastated though trying to put a brave face on it, something Grey Worm was managing far better than most.

He and they had been pleased to see Missandei again, to see her happy and content and after the girl went to pay her own respects to the boy who'd freed her and her brothers, Davos had held her while she cried. But today they had a larger job to do, he watched as Melisandre dressed the prince in his finest clothing, his house's colors. His armor and swords would go back to the temple in Volantis, no one thinking that it wouldn't be what he wished for.

"He is ready Davos." Melisandre said.

"I'll see you outside Melisandre." he said and she barely acknowledged him as she walked away so lost in her grief was she.

He, Grey, Asher, Dale, and Mathos lifted the prince and carried him to the cart, it was open and he'd be laid so people could see, the procession to go from here to the Dragonpit. When they placed him on it the white wolf jumped up beside him resting its head on the prince's chest, and Davos felt that a fitting way for the wolf to say it's own goodbyes.

Asher had suggested he'd bring it back to the North, that he'd go and live the life Daemon had provided for him, something that he and his sons were also going to do. They would part after this, he'd take them all back to Essos, the unsullied now under Grey's command, Thoros and Melisandre going back to Volantis and he and his boys to Cape Wrath.

"Your grace, it's time." he said when he saw Rhaella walk out from the Manse the carriage ready and waiting for her.

"I thank you Ser Davos, for everything." she said.

Outside the gates the king sat on his own horse, Viserys too, they'd lead then the carriages with the queen and her daughter would follow, then Rhaella with hers and the prince's cart following and escorted by the unsullied. They were all lined up, all their armor polished to a shine, spears, helmets, shields, one hundred men lined up on either side of the cart, and at a nod from the king they began.

He, Thoros and Melisandre walked in front of the cart, his boys and Asher behind it and he was glad to see the people line the streets. When they reached the end of the street they were joined by others, by the Dornish who it seemed were on their best behavior and by the Reach who looked resplendent in their green.

But it was to the lions he looked and he smiled to see her sitting a horse, she was wearing black with a hint of red rather than crimson and gold and trying her best to keep her composure as she saw the body in the cart. Myrcella had made his prince happy for far longer than he had ever seen him, for that she had made a friend in him and he nodded at her uncle and brother as they moved once again.

"Goodnight, Sweet Prince." he heard someone say and looked to see some people throw flowers onto the cart.

"Farewell, Dragonrider."

"We'll miss you Prince Daemon."

It filled him with pride to hear the men and women of King's Landing speak up, to hear them call Daemon's name. So he walked a little taller and saw the Dragonpit in the distance and was surprised as were the others to see Lyanax fly over it. He saw some worried looks exchanged but hey had nothing to fear from the dragon this day, he could sense it even from here, she had come to pay her respects and nothing else.

Others it seemed soon felt the same and by the time they got to the Dragonpit, it was more relaxed. He was stunned how full it was, he had never seen so many people in it before but then again he'd never seen people come to say goodbye to a prince. The pyre was ready and so when the royal family, when the Lords and Ladies took their seats, he moved along with the others to carry Daemon to it.

"A moment Ser." he heard Rhaella's voice and he watched as first she, then Rhaenys and Daenerys placed a kiss on Daemon's forehead. Myrcella placing hers on his lips and whispering softly to him.

They carefully placed him on the pyre and he looked on as the unsullied surrounded it, each man standing facing it with their backs turned to the crowd. Hearing the spears rattle against the shields, hearing the echo of it through the Dragonpit was eerie as they said their own goodbyes and then Thoros nodded to Melisandre.

"We have come here to say goodbye to our prince, some of you were lucky to know him well, some only knew of him, some had their lives changed because of him, their lives touched because of him. Each of us today though are here because he is no more. I ask you all now to bow your heads, pray to your gods whomever they may be." Melisandre said.

"Valar Morghulis." Thoros said loudly.

"Valar Dohaeris." The unsullied replied smacking their spears against the shield once more, he too had replied, all men must die and all men must serve and he had been more than proud to serve his prince.

When Thoros moved to the torches Lyanax landed her tail knocking the flames down and Davos, Thoros and the rest of those present watched as the dragon's head moved towards the prince, as it gently, more gently than anything that size had a right to be brushed up against him and began to make a sound. The noise was unlike anything he had heard before, it was joyful, happy and before he had a chance to look around the flames came from the dragon's mouth and the pyre was covered in fire.

Lyanax didn't move, she like the rest of the people in the Dragonpit just watched as the pyre burned, as it collapsed and then the gasps began, the shouts began, and he looked on as the figure moved from the fire, as the shape of a man moved through the flames and before he knew it he too was on his knees.

"Azor Ahai." Melisandre shouted joyfully.

"The prince that was promised." Thoros said and Davos looked up to see Daemon move forward and all he could think was, how hadn't he been burned?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As people come to terms with the events in the Dragonpit we take a look into the Vale, Aegon arrives in Essos and Daemon tries to readjust before asking a god for help.


	19. My God is True, My Demons are Real.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kings Landing comes to terms with the events of the Dragonpit, we take a look into the Vale and Daemon finds out what happened and asks a god for help and Aegon arrives in Essos.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Rhaella.**

Three things were clear, her dead grandson had just walked from the flames, he was naked, and no one was moving to cover him up. She moved to Bon and he understood, taking his cloak off he ran to Daemon and wrapped him in it helping him back to where she was standing. Myrcella and Rhaenys had run to her side and Daemon's men were rising to their feet when Lyanax took to the sky, the dragon's roar forcing attention from her grandson for a moment at least.

"Daemon?" she said taking him in her arms as he stumbled.

"Grandmother?" he asked confused.

They helped him up to the carriage and before anyone could stop them, before anyone could come close she ordered them to move, the horses running hard. Behind her, the unsullied, Thoros, Melisandre, and her sons and daughter too made their way from the Dragonpit but it was the men of the hundred though who rode with them. When they reached the manse she asked Bon to ensure they weren't disturbed, no one other than those who had been staying there and she meant no one, was to be allowed in.

Between them, she, Myrcella, and Rhaenys helped Daemon who still seemed both unsteady on his feet and confused into the manse, her grandson looking from one of them to the other as they did so. It was only when the white wolf came beside him that he seemed to be more sure of himself, he suddenly seemed more able to walk and she was glad of it as they were struggling to help him to his room.

"What happened, Rhaenys, are you, were you hurt?" he asked and she felt herself smiling then, he had come back from the dead and yet it was others he was worried about.

"No Daemon, I'm unharmed, I'm well, you saved me." Rhaenys said and she looked as he seemed to understand though it was clear he did not fully.

"Are you well, are you hurt?" Myrcella asked.

"I'm good, cold but good." he said smiling at the girl.

"Do you need help to dress?" she asked and he nodded so she went and grabbed his arm before helping him into his room "Give us a moment please." she said to Myrcella and her granddaughter and they both reluctantly did so.

Once inside he practically fell on the bed, she was relieved to see him able to move and he was soon sitting up, though when the robe fell from his shoulders she was shocked to see the wounds no longer there. Carrying his clothing over she turned her back when he put on his small clothes, and then helped him into his breeches and the shirt, her hand reaching out to touch his chest as he tied the laces.

"How?" she asked her fingers tracing where only the day before two holes had been.

"R'hllor." he said and she looked at him confused.

"This is impossible Daemon?"

"Not to a god." he said as she helped him to his feet.

"What do you remember?" she asked.

"Parts, not all, I, it's coming back, what happened."

"We'll talk later, but Aegon is gone, someone took him, whoever attacked you they must have attacked him also."

"They didn't attack me, it was Rhaenys they aimed for." he said and she nodded.

"Then why did they hit you?"

"I pushed her away."

"I know, but they hit you with a second arrow, the first may have been for Rhaenys, but Daemon why did they shoot the second at you?" she asked.

"I don't know. Aegon what happened?

"You need to get your bearings Daemon, you need to be sure you're not still hurt." she said worriedly.

"I'm not, I feel good, a little strange but good, please grandmother tell me?"

As she told him she saw his expression change from worried to angry and he began to clench and unclench his hands. By the time she finished he was shaking his head almost as if he was trying to control his temper.

"What has the king, the Hand, done about it?" he asked.

"They've locked down the city, Tywin is Hand now Daemon." she said.

"How long was I out for?" he asked clearly more confused now.

"A few days, from when you were hurt until, until…"

She felt her grandson take her in his arms, her tears falling as he held her and whispered in her ear.

"I have a god's favor grandmother, it's not my time yet."

"I was so worried, we all were, Rhaenys, Myrcella, your men, all of us."

"I'm sorry grandmother, I'm well truly but we need to find Aegon, we have to."

"Why?" she asked though she too was eager to have her grandson safe and well.

"If they have him then we'll not be ready for what comes next." Daemon said ominously "I'll speak to Thoros and Melisandre and look into the flames, grandmother I may need to leave. If they have him I may need to leave." he said and she shook her head firmly.

"No, you're not going anywhere, Daemon I lost you, for years I lost you and then when I found you again I thought I'd lost you once again, this time for good."

"I know, I'm sorry, but while I may hold no love for my brother it's not just about him, it's to protect us all grandmother."

"Then you can tell that girl yourself, you think I don't wish you to go, have you any idea how much you've hurt Myrcella, how much you leaving would hurt her?" she said a little bitterly.

"Grandmother please."

"No Daemon, no, you can go if you must but don't expect me to be happy about it, don't expect me to make it easy on you. You're my grandson and I worry about you, so, no, you do this then you do it without my blessing." she said and almost slapped him when he smirked "What?"

"I thought Lyanax was angry at me." he said with a chuckle "I understand and I know it'll be hard, if there was another way I'd do it, but I will come back, always." he said and she hugged him tightly for that.

"Come your betrothed and your sister are no doubt pulling their hair out and the rest should be back by now."

"You not going to slap me?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"Usually when I do something that upsets or worries you I get slapped." he said smiling broadly now.

"Don't tempt me, you're not too big for a spanking Daemon." she said and he stood up and took her hand.

She was glad to see he seemed steadier on his feet and so they walked to the door and opened it finding Myrcella and Rhaenys pacing outside. Daemon walked to Myrcella and took her in his arms, whispering in her ear and kissing her lips before walking over to Rhaenys a few moments later and then hugging her tightly also.

"Anyone else hungry?" Daemon said and she was glad at the laughs that came from both girls, forced though they were.

By the time they made it to the dining area and she had gone to grab some bread and fruit the others had arrived. Davos looking at Daemon both as if he was a god himself and as if he was some monster, while Melisandre and Thoros just looked relieved. He waved off explanations for now telling them he'd speak to them later and so they sat while he ate.

When Bon arrived to tell her that her children were outside she walked out to speak to them herself, leaving the others to spend their time making sure Daemon was as well as he seemed. She saw Rhaegar almost angrily glaring at the manse while being refused entry by the unsullied and men of the hundred, beside him Dany and Vis seemed eager but less upset, while Elia just seemed concerned.

"I wish to see my son." Rhaegar said when she made it to the gate.

"No." she said and he moved towards her.

"I am the king, I wish to see my son."

"And I am your mother and his grandmother and I say no, he's just been through something I don't understand. I'll not have you upset him, not now, he'll come to you when he's ready and not before."

"You cannot stop me from entering, mother." Rhaegar said angrily.

"No, but these men can and I think should you try to do so by force you may find an angry dragon to be a problem too, and no I don't just mean Lyanax. Go back to the Red Keep, be this king you claim to be, and when he's ready Daemon will come to you."

"Mother."

"No Rhaegar, for too long you've been a shadow on that boy's life, you've never been his father, don't try to claim to be so now. Dany, Vis you may come inside if you wish, you too Elia, but you are a king, so go be a damn king." she said turning from him and walking back towards the manse.

She was joined by both Dany and Viserys and a few moments later by Elia, Ashara Dayne and Allyria, Ser Arthur, and Ser Jaime following behind them. When they reached the room they found Daemon had finished eating and the laughter they heard was more genuine now, she looked to Jaime to see him looking at the smiling face of Myrcella and saw his own smile appear.

**King's Landing 300 AC.**

**Tywin.**

Unlike the king or queen he didn't go back to the manse, as much as he'd have liked to find out what was going on and how Daemon had risen from the dead, he had work to do. The answers would come later, the news would find it's way to him, instead, he both had to deal with the fact that he'd told the realm of Daemon's death and now needed to correct that, and what Daemon being alive now meant. After making sure that Marwyn sent the ravens, the one to Winterfell being of the highest priority, he was walking back to his solar when his son came walking behind him.

"Father." Tyrion said and he shushed him motioning to his solar door.

They quickly made their way inside and his son took a seat and poured them both a glass of wine, he was not nor never had been a big drinker but he welcomed it this time. He stood looking out the window for a moment before he walked over and took his seat and faced Tyrion.

"Go on?" he said and Tyrion smirked.

"You think I've anything to say, I'm as lost as you." Tyrion said and he nodded his head "But this changes things does it not?"

"Drastically, I need you to speak to these priest's Tyrion, Thoros and what's the woman called?"

"Melisandre I believe." his son said.

"We need to know more about them Tyrion, things are about to change, the faith is not going to like this and we're going to have problems."

"Father the faith is fucked, we just saw a man brought back from the dead, a man who people know believes in the red god, if that was just an ordinary man there would be those clamoring to worship R'hllor let alone who Daemon is."

"Daemon being a prince and a Dragonrider only makes it more so I understand that Tyrion, what I need to know is what does this religion entail and just how closely aligned Daemon is with it."

"After what we just saw, I'd say pretty damn close, the dragon burned him, father, did you hear the chants?" Tyrion asked.

"Chants?"

"The Prince that was Promised, Azor Ahai, those were first but that was just people repeating what Melisandre said, after that, it was The Unburnt, the Undying, the Resurrected, gods by the end of the day I think half this city will be speaking on it."

"They already are, the faith will either try to claim this for themselves or denounce the prince, but either way the red priests have just got a foot in the door of Westeros, Tyrion. As Hand, I need to know if I can allow them more than that and as a grandfather, I need to know Myrcella is safe."

"Daemon would never hurt her." Tyrion said shaking his head.

"I know that, but I have no idea what this god of his is like Tyrion, that's what I need you to find out for me."

"I will. Aegon?

"A ship left supposedly heading for Dorne according to Varys, Quentyn being alive also would point to Dorne." he said waiting for Tyrion to pick up the thread.

"This is not Doran, he'd not be that blatant and it makes no sense he'd do so with his daughter and nieces here, the Reach?"

"Taking Aegon for why? No this is not Olenna, or last night was two separate attacks, each one by both of them and it was a coincidence that both happened at the same time, and that just makes no fucking sense, nothing is that coincidental"

"Then someone new?"

"I believe so, the brothel did you find out who owned it?"

"I did, it belongs to Littlefinger."

He tried to think then, was his son, right? Was the brothel keeper in on this and if so to what end, what would the Vale have to gain? They had lost their next in line, should anything ever happen to the heir of the Vale then Harold Hardyng was the presumptive heir, but there were easier ways to get ride of an heir.

"What do you know about Baelish?"

"A minor lord from the fingers, he fostered with the Tully's at Riverrun and had a run-in with Brandon Stark of some sort, after that not much, though now he and the former Lysa Arryn are wed."

"Find out more for me." he said and Tyrion nodded.

"You don't trust Varys?"

"Only a fool trusts the spider." he said and Tyrion laughed as he rose to his feet and began to walk to the door "Tyrion, make sure the guards are doubled on you all, Myrcella and Tommen too."

"I will father."

There was a game going on here that he wasn't sure about, a game that coincided or at least went into play the moment Daemon returned. The prince's arrival had shaken things up, it had brought him back into the game in a way he'd not been in years, but this was a much more dangerous game now, a game that had already seen attacks on the royal family.

He began to write out the note and then walked to his guard and asked him to deliver it to the man himself. The Hound had not been at fault for his grandson's death, had the boy not been a fool and kept him with him then he may still be alive today. The two guards on his door and the one at the gate had been dealt with, their lives forfeit, he'd given them the option, death or the wall. They'd chosen death and their families would be looked after, the Hound though could be useful still.

He would need to speak to the roses which meant talking to Olenna and he looked forward to the verbal spar. If he was right and he was sure he was, then they may actually be allies in this, enough so they could work to their mutual benefit at least. He sipped on the glass of wine as he picked up the books, the crown's finances were in a terrible state and it annoyed him to see the Griffin's lack of expertise so clearly shown.

**The Eyrie 300 AC.**

**Littlefinger.**

He couldn't believe it when he read the raven, it had worked far better than he had imagined, far better than they had all hoped. Aegon was in their hands, Daemon was dead, Dorne, or the Reach sure to be blamed, maybe even both. That they'd also taken Harry the Arse out too made it all the sweeter, the boy was still looked upon as a possible ruler of the Vale.

With him dead they owned the Vale now, as long as Sweetrobin lived they were in control, and by the time he eventually outlived his usefulness then he'd be flying far higher than the Eyrie. Still, he had work to do and so he got up from the chair and went looking for the lords who were at present in the castle. He would enjoy telling Lady Waynwood that her key to the seat was dead, enjoy looking at Royce's face when he realized he was now tied to them and no one else.

"You look happy my lord?" Lyn said when he met him near the High Hall.

"Then I should do something about that Lyn, can't be seen to be happy given the news I carry." he said with a smirk.

He found them inside, Lord Yohn, Lord Redfort, Lady Anya and Ser Symond, not all but enough and there sitting on the Weirwood throne was Lysa with her sickly son, looking as always a pale imitation of the woman that should be his. He smiled at her, accepted her gracious welcome, and acted the loving husband before he whispered in her ear.

"My lords, My ladies, good knights of the Vale, my husband has news of great import to convey to us, terrible news." she said and the room hushed.

"I've received a raven from Kings Landing, there was a series of attacks upon the royal family." he said and paused wondering who would speak up first.

"What care we about the dragons?" Lord Yohn said.

"True, while this news may carry some importance, my lord, why would it be terrible? I think I speak for all here when I say we'd rejoice to see another dragon fall." Lord Redfort said.

"It wasn't just the dragons who were attacked my lords, Lady Waynwood forgive me for breaking the news to you this way but Ser Harrold fell in the attack on Prince Aegon. We've lost yet another good man of the Vale to the Targaryens my lords." he said and had to bite his cheek to stop laughing when he saw the woman crumble.

"No, no, it cannot be, Harry." Lady Anya cried out and Lord Yohn helped her from the room.

"What happened my lord?" Ser Symond asked.

Petyr told them some of the truth and some tales he mixed in, he led the speculation that it was both the dragons trying to get rid of each other due to their nature and that they also didn't care about the casualties they caused in their wake. Just as Aerys had not cared about what the killing one heir meant, it seemed that neither had his kin cared about the consequences of the death of another. By the time he was finished he knew the Lords of the Vale would ride when needed, he knew now how to push them to get what he wished.

He spent the rest of the day organizing the coin needed to redo his brothel, glad at least that the girls he'd lost were the poorest earners of the lot, not that he'd not be making a lot of coin by the time all this was done, but unlike others, he was careful with his. At dinner that night more and more of the talk was of taking revenge and of seeking justice, even Lady Anya it seemed had grown some balls.

He slipped the sleeping draught into Lysa's wine when she wasn't looking and when he saw her eyes began to close they bid the room goodnight. As he undressed her and kissed her he waited and when she finally succumbed he breathed a sigh of relief. Kissing her was one thing but actually sleeping with the woman, even for the men he served it was not something he would do more than was needed.

"See to it that she's made to look ravished." he said to the guard as he left, he had far more important work to do than this.

It was three days later when the child passed him the note, a day later when it was confirmed by the raven. Prince Daemon had died and then risen and had not Varys's little bird handed him the note himself then he'd not have believed it, even given what his friends across the sea had said about the red god's power.

While their information was good he found it lacking, eight years Daemon had been in Essos and while they knew of him, they didn't know it was him. The tales of a man riding a dragon and a man named Daemon somehow not allowing them to make the connection, not allowing them to know they had a Targaryen in their midst. So instead of dealing with that one they had tried and failed countless times to bring a different one to them, each time being turned down for a visit for some unknown reason.

"My lord, Lord Yohn is without." his guard said and he nodded placing the raven scroll on his desk.

"Lord Royce how may I help you." he said when the Lord took his seat.

"Lord Baelish this news from the capital it changes things does it not, Lord Robert's health is even more important now."

"It was not before, your surprise me my Lord." he said feigning shock.

"You know it was, don't play games, my lord, I've not the time nor inclination for such."

"Indeed, so how may I assuage your concerns, Lord Royce."

"I believe Lord Robert needs to be fostered my lord, he needs to spend more time in the outdoors, more time to build himself up, to grow strong instead of the we....tired young boy he is." Yohn said with a cough to cover up his stumble.

"I couldn't agree with you more my lord, but his mother is ever so protective as you know. I shall speak to her and bring her your concerns, I will do my utmost to see young Robert safe and well."

"I thank you, my lord, I look forward to your answer."

"Of course, I would not raise your hopes too much my lord, but I give you my oath I shall do my best."

"Lord Baelish."

"Lord Royce."

Stupid man, as if he'd ever give up Sweetrobin to someone else's protection, even with his powers of persuasion he doubted he could even get Lysa to agree should he wish, not that he did. As long as he needed him Sweetrobin would be his to control, they could have him when he was done with him and not before. He began to drum his fingers on the desk, trying to make sense of Prince Daemon, a prince with a dragon could do far too much damage and one who couldn't be killed, he shivered at the thought.

Like all he'd heard of the Iron Born and what Daemon had done to them, he'd even raised a glass to cheer once he'd heard about Cat. Lysa's jealousy and his own needs had stopped him from going to her aid when she'd asked, his plans taking precedence. Once her husband had fallen, once the Iron Born had invaded then and only then would he rescue his beloved, but events can make fools of the plans of the greatest of men, he wondered if Prince Daemon was once again to make fools of theirs.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Myrcella.**

She had yet to get any real time alone with Daemon and though it was understandable it was frustrating too. Seeing him walk out of the fire, seeing him alive, seeing him naked, each image was burned in her head. She had rejoiced, cheered, been happy, and had blushed incredibly before Ser Bonifer had covered him with the cloak. Helping him as he stumbled had only increased her worry but soon it seemed he was back to himself.

She and Rhaenys had shared their relief when he had gone with Rhaella to dress, both of them torn between overwhelming happiness and filled with doubt at what they'd seen. When he'd come out and held her and then whispered in her ear that he loved her and they'd talk later, she'd almost refused to let him go only doing so because she knew how much Rhaenys needed what she'd just been given.

"I swear food tastes better." he said making her giggle.

"I wonder if that'll be all that does." she whispered as she looked to his lips.

When the others arrived she saw him take the time to speak to all of them, even the stoic Grey Worm seeming to be emotional as Daemon whispered in his ear. They had talked some more, Daemon still not explaining what had happened or how it was even possible, that it could be though she knew was something to do with Thoros and Melisandre and their gods, Daemon's god.

She was a little put out when Elia and Ashara and her daughter arrived, both at the way Daemon greeted them and how he greeted the girl in particular. When he came over to her to tell her that he needed to speak to them in private she must have pouted and the smirk he gave her almost had her losing her temper. Daemon though just leaned in close, kissed her lips, and then moved his mouth to her ear.

"I promise you, as soon as I speak to the queen and Lady Ashara we'll spend some time together just the two of us, and then I'll tell you all I can. I love you Myrcella, I'm so happy to be able to tell you that." he said and she shivered when he nibbled on her ear.

"I love you too." she said almost breathlessly.

He was gone for some time and when he came back he stopped to whisper to Rhaenys who nodded and then to his grandmother before reaching out to take her by the hand. Her uncle looked at the two of them and followed and when they got to Daemon's room he moved to stop them.

"Ser Jaime I swear on my honor I'll do nothing untoward, but I ask you to give us these few moments of privacy."

"On your honor?"

"On my honor Ser." Daemon said and she, while happy her uncle was protective, felt a little disappointed when they entered the room.

Being picked up in his arms and kissed so suddenly that she couldn't make a sound while being carried to the bed, though soon made her disappointment fade away.

"You swore on your honor." she giggled.

"I have no honor, besides we are to be wed, we should be allowed to kiss should we not?" he said kissing her lips again before softly biting on her lip when he looked into her eyes.

"Hmm, I vote we should." she said kissing him this time her tongue seeking and gaining entrance to his mouth, her arms holding him tight.

They kissed for a few more moments and when they were done she felt sated for now, almost as if he knew just how much she needed. She leaned her head against his chest feeling his heartbeat through his shirt, and then he took a deep breath and began to explain. Had she not seen it with her own eyes she'd have thought him a mummer, a fool and a liar, but she had and he was none of those things, he spoke only the truth and it was incredible.

"So R'hllor brought you back from the dead?"

"I am his chosen, Lyanax, my swords, the unsullied, Davos, my wealth, all of it are gifts from him, gifts that I need to use in service to him, gifts that have a purpose."

"A purpose."

"There are things out there Cella, things in this world that make no sense, things that seek to bring about an end, a change to how the world works. My god is a true god, a powerful god, and he stands in the way of those who would bring the darkness, those who wish to see the light gone."

"I don't understand?"

"R'hllor is the god of the light, the god of fire and heat, but there is another, a god of darkness, a god of night and terror, a god who is the soul of ice." Daemon said and she shivered.

"You..you are to fight this god?"

"I am to stop this god. He has a champion, more than one, my god has me." he said and she looked at him.

"I don't want you to fight." she said softly her fingers tracing his cheeks and brushing his hair from his eyes.

"The fight has already started Cella. I thought I could stop it from coming here, I stayed away thinking that, thinking that was what my god wished from me, that he had made Lyanax refuse to carry me because of that but I was wrong."

"How were you wrong?"

"It wasn't my time to come back, my god makes plans Cella, plans even I'm not fully a part of, he's playing a game that we are all just pieces in, but it's a game that must be won and I must play my part." he said looking down.

"You're leaving aren't you." she said getting up from his lap and walking to the window.

"I have to, I need to find Aegon. I need to get to him before they use him and before it begins."

"Begins, use him, players in a game? I don't understand any of this, I don't care about any of this, I care about you, about us, don't you care about me?" she said loudly and her uncle opened the door.

"Cella?"

"Ser Jaime a moment." Daemon said annoyed.

"Cella?" Jaime said again ignoring him.

"It's alright uncle, give us a moment, please, all is well." she said trying to smile and thankfully he nodded moving back outside, though he left the door open.

"Cella, look at me." Daemon said and she kept looking out the window "Cella, please."

"What?" she said her voice still a little angry.

"I love you, I wish to marry you and I am going to spend the rest of my life with you." he said as he took her hands in his.

"That's all I want also, so let's do that, forget all this, let's just be together Daemon."

"Cella what's coming needs to be stopped, and I'm the only one who can. I need to do this and I can't do it without you but no matter what it must be done. As much as I'd wish it to be so my god didn't bring me back to marry you, he brought me back to do his bidding, my choice is to marry you and so that's my reward."

"Reward?" she asked confused.

"My reward, I save the world and get you, it's a fair trade-off I think." he said smiling which she couldn't help but smile back at.

"So that's what I am to you a prize?" she said trying to keep her smile from her face.

"You're my incentive, my goal, my prize, my wish. You're the reason I'll succeed, the reason nothing they can do will stop me, the reason why I'll always return." he said and she felt herself melt in his arms as she kissed him.

"When?" she asked when she finished kissing him.

"When what?"

"When do you have to go?"

"I don't know, I need to find out some things, I need to look to the fires."

"Look to the fires?"

"The truth is in the flames Cella, I need to find it, it's how my god shows me my path."

"Was I in the flames?" she asked curiously.

"Even my god couldn't conjure you, my love, he's not that powerful." Daemon said and she kissed him again.

**Pentos 300 AC.**

**Daario.**

The boy was pliant if nothing else, sure he moaned and bitched but he soon realized his situation and knew escape was not an option. He almost felt sorry for him knowing who he was handing him over to, the fat Magister was not someone he'd wish to end up at the mercy of. Not that he could do too much to the boy while they were there, but still, he'd much prefer it when they were out of here.

Pentos was too close to Westeros, and while the eunuch would spread falsehoods there was always the danger that they may end up on their trail. Thankfully the dragon prince wouldn't be the one coming after him, why they hadn't just gone with that plan in the first place he knew not, but then he was far lower down the ladder, or at least he had been. Succeeding here would raise him up a couple of rungs, which in turn meant more gold, more wine, and more women.

He stood on the deck while his men went to get the cart, they'd given the boy a sleeping draught when he ate his meal and now under the cover of darkness, he waited. It wasn't too long until the man returned and soon they were riding to the manse owned by Illyrio. After the guards let them in they were directed to one of the smaller buildings and once he'd seen the boy chained up he went in search of the fat man, finding him soon after unsurprisingly eating as usual.

"Ah my friend, you have returned, successful too."

"I have and I was, you have made the arrangements?"

"The Shy Maid awaits at Ghoyan Drohe, the horses and supplies will be ready in two days." Illyrio said.

"Two days, I have no wish to linger here longer than I need to." Daario said annoyedly.

"Indeed, but linger you must, you are early my friend, sit, eat, enjoy my hospitality." the fat man said clapping his hands.

He had to admit the blond was pretty and as she reached his table and put the food down he grabbed her pulling her to his lap.

"What is your name pretty lady?" he asked and she smiled seductively at him letting him know she was a pillow slave as much as anything else.

"Dorea."

"A pretty name, perhaps you can keep me company while I'm here?" he said as he looked to Illyrio who just waved his hands as if he cared not.

Good, at least his bed would be warm he thought as he fed the girl while he ate, he enjoyed how she sucked his fingers clean and could feel his breeches tighten at the possibilities. He and the Magister barely spoke the rest of the night, instead, he found his attention diverted by the girl, enjoying it when she stroked his beard. He retired early and found the girl to be well-practiced, which was something he preferred in his bed companions.

After breaking his fast the next morning he checked on his prize and found the magister in the room with the prince. He shuddered as he looked at the leeches as they sucked the prince's blood and he grabbed the Magister's hand when he moved the knife to the boy's chest.

"Unharmed, or you can explain to them why he's not."

"I just wished a taste." Illyrio said licking his lips.

"Then drink from the leeches, the boy is to be delivered as he is."

"As you say Naharis." the fat man said with a glare.

He saw the boy look at him gratefully and he almost felt sorry for him, here he would remain unharmed but when he got him to Qohor he'd soon realize that he'd not been saved at all, turning he closed his eyes and walked from the building. Daario ordered his men to bring the prince food and drink, he posted some more on the door telling them to inform him if the Magister tried to enter again. He spent the night deep in Dorea, knowing it would be moons before he managed to find someone else to fuck.

The girl asked to come with him and he was sorely tempted just to pass the time on the road, but his masters wouldn't care for it and so he denied her instead he got ready to leave early that morning.

"I wish you safe travels, my friend." Illyrio said.

"I thank you, no doubt we'll meet again soon.

"No doubt." Illyrio said nodding while smirking.

"Chaos is a ladder." he said.

"Chaos is a ladder." Illyrio said and he mounted and they were gone few moments later.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Ashara.**

Like Elia and Rhaenys she hadn't even begun to mourn Daemon's passing when she watched him walk from the funeral pyre, Allyria had grabbed her hand in shock upon seeing it. She had insisted she came with Elia to speak to him and had been disappointed when they'd been stopped, though she found herself agreeing with Rhaella somewhat.

After then being allowed to see inside she had almost felt afraid to meet him, to talk to him again after all these years, though she knew some of the fear was because of what they'd seen in the Dragonpit. When he did ask to speak to them she had noticed how he looked at Allyria, and so as soon as they entered the room she had told him.

"Daemon, there's something you should know, something I've wished to tell you for a long time." she said looking at her daughter.

"You can tell me anything Ashie." he said and she chuckled.

"You remembered." she said and he laughed.

"I always remember."

"Daemon, this is my daughter Allyria, she's..your cousin." she said and he moved towards her daughter.

"Cousin?"

"Brandon Stark is my father." Allyria said nervously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you cousin." Daemon said and when Allyria reached out her hand Daemon pulled her to him and she almost had to wipe her eyes when she saw them hug.

"You too cousin." Allyria said happily.

"I've met our other cousins, I think you'd like them." he said when he let her daughter go.

"I've wanted to, but mother and I, we haven't been sure of how they'd react." Allyria said as she looked to him eagerly.

"I think they'd be happy to meet you, they seemed nice to me, but I'm happy to meet you and I hope we can get to know each other better." Daemon said smiling and she saw Allyria nod enthusiastically.

"I'd like that very much cousin."

"Your grace, forgive me." Daemon said a moment later looking to Elia.

"Daemon." Elia said chidingly and he nodded.

"Elia, Aegon, what happened? I'll find him, I'll do my best to find him."

"We don't know where he is Daemon, what happened, someone tried to blame this on Dorne, someone else is making it look like the Reach, your father." Elia said and she watched as Daemon tensed "He's not sure, he dismissed Jon Connington as Hand and put Tywin in charge."

"I heard, it's about time, Tywin is a far better choice, Connington was a fool."

"He was, your father felt he owed him, though he should have gotten rid of him years ago."

"He should have. This isn't the Reach or Dorne, I don't know who here played a part but this is Essos."

"Essos?" she asked surprising them both.

"Our blood, our blood is powerful Ashie, it's the blood of the dragon, king's blood, but even more powerful than that."

"I don't understand?" Elia said.

"There is magic in our blood, we're the last of the forty, the last of the Dragonriders. It was our blood that allowed the bond to be forged between us and the dragons and with the rest of the forty gone it's only us that are left. Essos runs on magic, be it the warlocks in Qarth, the Shadowbinders in Asshai, the Maegi of the Red Waste, they all use magic and all of them seek it."

"And they use blood?" Elia said horrified, Daemon quickly realizing why reached out to hold her hand.

"Blood magic is powerful and as I say ours is the most powerful bloodline. Have you ever wondered why none of you have ever traveled to Essos?" he asked and she found herself surprised that they actually hadn't.

"It never seemed like the time." Elia said and Daemon shook his head.

"You were never able to go, R'hllor stopped you, I stopped you."

"You?" she asked when Elia looked at Daemon strangely.

"Had any of our family tried to travel I'd have known, we had you blocked using R'hllor's will and my own magic's."

"What you're saying it's not possible, Daemon." Elia said shaking her head.

"I rode here on a dragon, less then a day ago I was dead and I've just walked unburnt from a fire, there is nothing that's impossible to a god." Daemon said and Allyria looked at him.

"You're a god?" her daughter asked.

"No, I just serve one. I'm his chosen, I have his favor."

"I don't understand any of this." Elia said and Ashara could only agree.

"I know, it's hard to get your head around it, trust me I've lived it and I find it hard to understand at times."

"You said your family was blocked that R'hllor stopped them from going, if so then how did you go?" Ashara asked.

"He called me, I may not have known it at the time but I think he called me. It was time for me to go, time to learn my role, I..I have things I must do, Elia I will do my best, I will try and find Aegon and bring him back."

"You're going to Essos?" Elias asked worriedly.

"I am, I have too."

"Take Arthur, gather some knights." Elia said.

"I have more men there than I could bring with me, besides its not knights that will win this fight, they're not equipped for it."

"Daemon, be careful, I may have already lost one son, I don't wish to lose another." Elia said kissing his forehead.

"I'll try my best." he said looking to them all.

After he left she looked to her daughter and to Elia, both were looking as confused as she was feeling. She moved over and sat beside them and tried to make sense of what Daemon had told them. She found she could not, it made none, magic, blood, rising from the dead, none of it made sense. She could only hope that he at least knew what he was talking about and that he really did have a god's favor.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

He had spoken to his grandmother, to Elia and Ashara, and to Myrcella and as he walked with Rhaenys he tried not to smile when thinking of the woman he loved. He had thought after Yi Ti that he'd never have felt that way again, never have wished for it, and yet from the moment he had seen Myrcella he had felt it deeply. He tried to put things out of his mind, there was no doubt he was doing what was right and he knew no matter the danger he would return, he had far too much to lose not to.

"Where are you taking me?" Rhaenys asked curiously.

"Outside, I need some air." he said and she nodded.

Once he got outside he walked with her to the garden and smirked when he saw where Lyanax had lain, the dragon droppings in the corner still smoldering and would soon turn to dust. He stopped and looked around and then saw a small step which he led Rhaenys to, behind them Grey Worm with a half dozen of his guards and Ser Arys walked to ensure their privacy and their safety.

"I need to go to Essos." he said and she looked at him concernedly.

"For Egg?" she asked.

"I need to find him, bring him home." he said and she nodded in agreement.

"Daemon, I..you need to take the crown, you need to be king, not Egg, not me."

"I don't want it Rhaenys."

"I know, but grandmother was right, the best kings are the ones who don't wish it, it has to be you, I see that now, I..I want to help Daemon."

"I'll need it." he said with a chuckle.

"Grandmother said, she said you may wish me to be your Hand." Rhaenys said nervously.

"A woman as Hand." he said softly and then turned to her when he saw she was misinterpreting what he was saying "It's about damn time." he said smiling at her.

"You would?" she asked a little surprised and greatly relieved.

"I think it's a great idea, politically, practically, and well aren't you supposed to be able to trust your Hand, who is more trustworthy than family. Besides you've been training to be a queen all your life, you know things that need to be done, improvements that need to be made, you're far more suited to sit the throne than I."

"No I'm not, but to be beside you, that, that I can do." she said and he nodded.

"Rhaenys, we need to bring the Tyrell's onto our side. The West and North will come with me, you bring Dorne and the loyalists will support us both, but the Reach, we need to bring them on board."

"Willas?" she asked and he nodded.

"I think so, I don't, I wouldn't force you but that was your plan was it not?"

"It was, I'll speak to grandmother and to Lady Olenna."

"Let's go inside, there are things I need to do, I need to find out what happened." He said as he stood up and reached down to take her hand.

"Daemon, I..what you did, thank you." she said softly.

"You're my sister, I did what any brother would do." he said as she hugged him.

After walking Rhaenys back to his grandmother and Myrcella, he spoke very briefly to his aunt and uncle, having perhaps the most civil conversation with Viserys ever. He asked them both to accept some of his guards or some men of the hundred to be with them for the next few weeks and was pleased when they agreed. He then asked to speak to both Arthur and Jaime and told Davos to gather Thoros, Melisandre, and Grey Worm and that he'd meet them in a few moments.

"Arthur, Ser Jaime." he said pointing to the seats and waiting until they both sat down "I know you both have many questions and I've spoken to both Myrcella and Ashara so I'm sure they can tell you most of what you'd like to know, but I needed to speak to you on other matters."

"How are you alive?" Jaime asked and Daemon looked to him.

"My God is not finished with me yet Ser Jaime, my work is only just beginning." he held his hand up to stop the next question "Melisandre can tell you more of what happened, forgive me but I don't have much time, there are things out there, things that need to be stopped and now the men who wish to let those things loose have the means to do so."

"I don't understand." Arthur said.

"Again I've told Myrcella, Ashara, my grandmother, Melisandre can speak more on it. I wish I could go over it all again but I need to work, I need to speak to my god before nightfall."

"Your god, you mean R'hllor?" Jaime said.

"I do, Arthur what do you know of the prophecy, the Prince that was Promised, you've heard it right?"

"I did, your father he was obsessed with it."

"I know." Daemon said bitterly "But prophecy is a fickle bitch Arthur, it's open to interpretation and unless you know where you're looking you end up walking down the wrong path."

"You're saying Rhaegar walked the wrong path?" Arthur asked curiously.

"I'm saying I am my god's promised prince, his chosen, his warrior, his champion, and that over time the prophecy has been misinterpreted. It was never meant for man, it was meant for gods and only the gods truly understand it."

"You should speak to your father." Arthur said and Daemon shook his head.

"I don't have time to explain it all, what I'm about to do, where I'm to go, time is my enemy, Arthur. I asked both of you here not because of that but because when I'm gone I can't protect the people I care about. I want you to use my men, use the hundred, use anyone you can trust but you need to make sure they're all well guarded."

"Who are we guarding them from?" Jaime asked.

"Not who Ser Jaime, what." Daemon said and looked to them as he left the room.

He hated it, hated to be so vague but even the small amount he told them would make him seem to be more like his grandfather's son. His own men, his grandmother, Myrcella perhaps, though it could be her faith in him rather than what he said, these were all who wouldn't think him a fool. He put his hand on the ruby as he walked into the room, feeling the power come of it and knowing he'd have need of it soon.

"Daemon." Melisandre said smiling when he walked into the room

"Don't you ever do anything like that again, I'm an old man, my heart can't take it." Davos said and he reached out to touch his shoulder.

"This one is happy you are well my prince." Grey Worm said as they hooked arms hand to elbow.

"What not saying anything?" he japed to Thoros who just grabbed him and refused to let go for a few moments.

"As much as I know you want to hold me here, we have things to do Thoros." he said and he felt Thoros nod as he let him go.

They took their seats and he asked them to go over what happened, to fill in the blanks in his own memory, and to talk through what had happened with Aegon. The more he heard the more certain he was, no one from Essos could have done this without someone on the inside, without someone close to power.

Had it not been Aegon who was taken he'd have suspected Jon Connington but he knew it wasn't him, nor could he speak to the man now even if he wanted to. He hadn't been surprised to hear it was him that he'd heard all those years ago, though he wondered who it was he had been speaking to and why he'd done so in the tunnels. Still, the man was no longer in this world and even his god couldn't speak to him now.

"The man who fired the arrows, the man Ghost killed, what do we know of him?"

"Torgo Nudho says he was a Stormcrow." Davos said.

"Naharis is still captain is he not?" he asked and Grey Worm nodded.

"Then he was here too, that explains how they managed to take Lewyn and Bon's men but this is far too big for the Stormcrows and far too ambitious for Daario."

"Even if he knew they were your kin?" Thoros asked.

"He couldn't have known that at least not until he got here and put it together for himself, even those he worked for couldn't know, no besides had he known then I'd have been hit by more than two arrows." he said and Thoros nodded.

"So when do we leave?" Davos said and Daemon shook his head.

"We don't, I do. I need you to stay here." the arguments began once he was finished speaking, Thoros and Melisandre the loudest but both Grey Worm and Davos weren't quiet either "Enough." he said a little loudly.

"If you think I'm letting you leave on your own you're a fool and you're no fool Daemon." Thoros said and he couldn't help but smile at his friend.

"I never said alone, Thoros and I will leave, Melisandre you and Davos will be needed here and Torgo Nudho I need you to protect my family, protect Myrcella and our people."

"This one will do as you ask my prince."

"I know and I'm most grateful for it." he said "Davos, you know more of this city than anyone. I need you to work with my grandmother and sister, work with Ser Bonifer and find out if there are any more of them here, if there are any threats we need to know about. Someone in King's Landing helped them but I don't know if they acted alone or there was more than one and so I need you to search and see what you can find."

"Of course my prince." Davos said.

"Melisandre, given what happened, what the people just saw there are bound to be questions. I know my family and others will seek answers about R'hllor, the people will too and so I need you to be here for that. R'hllor doesn't give his boons freely, he brought me back for a reason, a reason other than the one we already know about."

"You think he wishes to expand into Westeros?" Thoros asked.

"Our God is a jealous god Thoros, do you think he likes that here he is unknown?"

"No."

"What better way to make his presence felt than with what happened in the Dragonpit." he said and Melisandre nodded.

"When will you leave?" Melisandre added.

"I need to look into the flames, will you join me, all of you?" he asked and they nodded.

It took some time for the fire to be lit, for it to high enough and once it was Daemon reached to his hip and took his knife, leaning into the fire he cut his hand and allowed the drops of blood to fall into the flames. He looked on as they changed color, from red to blue, and finally to a blinding white, and then he saw the visions before him. They went on for some time before the flames died down and he saw the others had seen them too.

"Did you all see?" he asked and they nodded "What you saw was for you and you alone, we need to move quickly, Torgo Nudho the men?"

"Will be ready my prince." Grey Worm said as he moved from the room.

"Thoros, we need to be armored just in case."

"I'll get it and your swords too."

"Thank you, Davos, you'll meet them and bring them here, you and Melisandre?"

"We will, will you all be back by then?"

"We'll be gone further by then." he said as he moved from his seat.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Thoros.**

The last few days had been the most emotionally trying of his life. When he had heard the news of his prince's death those many years ago it had felt lesser than it did seeing him fall in front of him. Seeing him rise again reaffirmed both his faith in Daemon and in R'hllor himself. As they headed to the Red Keep though he felt excited, it had been years since he and Daemon had been on a mission together and soon they would be on one he'd spent his life preparing for.

First, though they needed to do what they must, Grey Worm had taken the vast majority of the unsullied and placed them at every exit. Between the knights of the hundred and the two Kingsguard along with Ser Jaime, his prince's family were safe. They now only had to do what was needed, what was necessary and so they marched, he, Daemon and half a dozen of Grey Worm's best men, the man himself leading them.

"If they give trouble?" Thoros asked.

"We deal with them, incapacitate don't kill." Daemon said and he nodded.

Both of them were armored, he was wearing the Valyrian steel breastplate that Daemon had given him and his prince wearing his own armor. A part of Thoros had wished he'd always wear it, had he been doing so the night of the attack he'd not have fallen, though that would have meant he'd not have risen either. They were stopped at the gate but Daemon was able to talk their way inside, even past the guards in the Red Keep itself. It wasn't until they reached the doors of the small council room that they faced any real questioning of their intent.

"Ser Oswell, Ser Jonathor, I need you to step aside." Daemon said.

"My prince what is the meaning of this?" Oswell asked his hand going to his side, Ser Jonathor's doing likewise.

"I ask you to trust me, I need you to trust me Ser." Daemon said and after a moment Oswell nodded.

"Oz." Ser Jonathor said angrily.

"What are we to do, we either believe in the prince or we draw our weapons, do you think he's here to hurt the king?" Oswell asked.

"We don't know why he's here." Jonathor said looking at Daemon.

"Ser, I'm not here to cause harm to the king." Daemon said and reluctantly the knight nodded "What you see I ask you to play along with Sers."

They entered the room and Thoros saw the Grandmaester, the fat lord of the Reach and the Lord of Driftmark along with the old lion, the eunuch, and the king.

"Daemon." the king said shocked when the unsullied walked in with their spears out.

"Take him." Daemon said and before anyone could move, before anyone could speak the eunuch had been dragged from his seat, his arms tied behind his back and he had six spears pointing at his chest.

"Daemon?" what's the meaning of this?" the king asked.

"Lord Varys is a traitor, your grace, it was he who arranged for the attacks to take place." Daemon said and Thoros saw the old lion look to the eunuch while the king looked to Daemon.

"What evidence do you have Daemon, how do you know this?"

"I don't have time for any of that your grace, if we wish to find Aegon then I need to act now, take him." Daemon said and the unsullied grabbed Varys from the floor and moved towards the door.

"Daemon." the king said his voice raised.

"I must go, Lord Tywin, your grace, I must go now." he said and it was the old lion who nodded first.

The room they brought the eunuch too was dark, the torches dim and once the man was secured to the wall, once he was chained up it was only then that Daemon moved forward.

"You know why you're here, no doubt you'll tell me some lies, deny your part and even when you break you'll not tell me what I need to know, so let's not play games Varys, you will not leave this room alive we both know this."

"I know." Varys said.

"So I'll give you one chance, tell me what I wish and it'll be quick, otherwise it'll be anything but. However, mark my words my lord talk you will and the only question you need to ask yourself is, would the pain be worth it?"

The eunuch laughed for a few moments before he looked at the prince, his eyes full of hate and a small smirk on his face.

"You think I fear death, you think I don't look forward to meeting my god? To getting my rewards? Do your worst Daemon Targaryen for you cannot stop the inevitable. They are coming, you've seen them have you not, Red Eyes, Blue Eyes, White Eyes, they are coming."

Daemon smiled and took a hold of the chain on his neck pulling the ruby out, Thoros watched as Varys's smirk left his face and the flicker of fear crossed his features, he looked on as Daemon took his knife and cut the wound on his hand once again. Taking hold of the ruby in his palm the prince allowed the blood to pool and then began to whisper, once he was done Thoros felt the room begin to heat up.

He looked to the light as it dimmed some more and then he saw the shadows begin to move, the shapes begin to form and he listened as Daemon spoke.

"My god is a true god Lord Varys, my demons are real, you think I send you to meet your god. No my lord, where you're going there is only one God, the God of Flame and shadows. Enjoy your night Lord Varys but remember the night is dark and full of terrors."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We See Varys's fate, learn what was in the flames and Oberyn arrives in Volantis while Daemon and Thoros set off on a mission from god.
> 
> For some reason the original end not keeps popping up, so please ignore the Jan part, the next chapter will be next Saturday and it will update every Saturday.


	20. In My God I trust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not in chronological order.
> 
> Varys meets his fate and Oberyn arrives in Volantis, Tywin meets with Olenna and makes her an offer while Daemon explains some of what is going on to the small council before he departs for Essos.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Varys.**

Working in the shadows for years he had known his life was always at risk, he had been careful, considered in his actions, and even serving a king who got excited by burning people had managed to come out the other side unscathed. He had thought he came closest to losing his head when Rhaegar took the throne, there was no love lost between him and the prince, and yet for whatever reason he had kept his head and his position.

Now as he looked at the shadows move and as he felt the air in the room chill, he felt true fear. He had stupidly thought that Daemon would try and beat it out of him, try to torture him but prove to be inept at it. Had he fallen into Rhaella's or Bonifer's hands his worry would have come sooner, now though he could only wish he'd been so lucky. He closed his eyes and he prayed to his god to rescue him, to save him, to kill him, anything, but the prince's words came back to him and when he next opened his eyes he screamed.

"The night is dark and full of terrors and you have angered our god." the thing said and as he tried to close his eyes Varys was horrified he was unable to do so.

"I wish to hear you scream Lord Varys, so scream you must." the second thing said and Varys shook his head as the shadow removed his gag.

"Please." he gasped finally able to speak "Please."

"We don't bring mercy, we bring pain and it's time for yours." another shadow said and Varys found his eyes looking to the side as yet another shadow moved forward.

The knife that it held in his hand was long and dark and impossible, yet it cut through his robe as if it was nothing, he looked on as his chest was bared and then tried to shrink back when the shadowy finger traced where his heart would be. The feeling of it on his skin was like nothing he could describe, hot, cold, firm and yet not, it was everything and nothing and then the shadow's face or what served as it's face moved in closer.

"A strong heart, good, you'll last longer." the shadow said and he felt his piss as it rolled down his leg.

When the first strike came he screamed, the whip hitting him hard and he looked down as the mark appeared on his chest. The second strike was even more painful and on and on it went, the whips came from different angles making it clear it was more than one who was attacking him, more than one that was taking his flesh slowly from his body.

He felt grateful for the respite when they stopped but then as the shadow came forward he felt even more fear. Watching as it began to lick the blood from his chest, as it's shadowy tongue moved over him he began to cry, the tears only forcing another shadow to come forward and began to lick at them also.

"I can taste your corruption, it needs to be cleansed." he heard a voice say and he watched as the shadows moved back into the darkness.

Once again the respite was brief and the whips this time were coated in flame, the pain making the first whipping seem to have been naught but a tickle. He screamed for what felt like hours, begged for mercy, for death, for his god, and then finally for Daemon.

"I'll speak, please I'll speak on what I know, no more I beg of you." he cried out.

"Our time here is not yet done, speak truly Lord Varys, speak truly or what we've given you will be just a taste of the pain you'll soon feel" the shadow said.

"I will, please, mercy, I will."

Daemon and Thoros arrived a few moments later, both men laughing and japing and he found himself disturbed that neither seemed even bothered by his blood-covered form. He had not expected such a degree of ruthlessness in the young prince and while he had known of the Red Priests, Thoros had never seemed to be a true believer as far as he knew.

"You wished to speak to me Lord Varys?" Daemon said smiling at him.

"Anything, I'll tell you anything." he said beseechingly.

"My brother?"

"Essos, they took him to Essos."

"Who?"

"I don't know, I only know my own contacts."

"And they are?" Daemon asked.

"Mopatis, Illyrio Mopatis, he was the one who arranged for the men to come here." he said hoping the prince believed him.

"What men?"

"Stormcrows, Naharis." he said and Daemon just looked to Thoros as if he already knew this.

"Where are they taking my brother, Varys?" Daemon asked moving closer.

"I don't know, Volantis, Asshai, Norvos, Qohor, I don't know which."

"Who are you working with here?"

"No one." Varys said far too quickly and saw Daemon stand back, the whip moving and catching Varys just below the eye.

"Who?"

"Please, I can't you don't know what he'll do."

"Who?" Daemon said as the whip moved and caught Varys's other cheeks.

"Baelish." he said and felt himself deflate, Mopatis was expendable but he knew how important Littlefinger was to them and he knew now he'd now betrayed his god completely.

"Just Baelish?" Daemon asked moving closer again and he nodded once more, making it clear it was just Littlefinger that he was speaking of.

"Just Baelish."

"I thank you my lord for your honesty, now one last question, why was I shot?"

"You weren't the target, it was supposed to look as if you planned it, Aegon was to be taken, Rhaenys to be injured, it was to look like you planned it and then if that didn't work with Rhaenys and Quentyn surviving it would seem to be Dorne."

"Why?"

"Chaos is a ladder." Varys said and was surprised that both Daemon and Thoros didn't seem interested in any more of his answers.

"Very well my lord, I bid you farewell, I'm sure my god has more questions for you. I wish I could tell you it would be quick and painless but the shadows have been called and they will have their fun."

"No, please my prince, please." he said but Daemon and Thoros just walked outside and left him there.

The shadows came then and this time it wasn't whips they bore, he screamed as he felt the arrow hit his shoulder, the spear being driven into his knee almost made him pass out, then came the blades digging into his arms, his legs, every part of him feeling pain that he could never have imagined. When the end came he welcomed it, the sword was driven into his stomach and then twisted and he breathed his last.

The end was just the beginning though and he soon found himself in a room full of a flame, standing still and unable to move as the figure moved towards him.

"Welcome to my humble abode Lord Varys. let us speak on my brother." R'hllor said and Varys began to scream as he watched himself start to burn.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Rhaegar.**

When Elia and Rhaenys arrived back at the Red Keep he immediately made his way to meet them, Arthur leading them in to the Royal apartments. When he walked inside he found his wife drinking a glass of wine and Rhaenys pacing up and down though both turned to him when they saw him enter.

"Where's my brother?" Rhaenys asked.

"We've sent men to look and I'm ordering an expedition to Dorne." he said and Elia turned her head towards him.

"Rhaenys was speaking of Daemon and Aegon is not in Dorne, he's in Essos." Elia said.

"Essos?" he asked confused.

"That's where Daemon said they took him, where is my brother?" Rhaenys asked.

"He stormed into the council chambers and took Varys, we've not seen him since." he said as his wife and daughter looked to each other.

"It was Varys." Elia said emphatically and yet he shook his head.

"We don't know for certain, Daemon didn't offer any evidence he just took him, I can't, we can't allow that."

"Varys played a role in the attacks, if Daemon took him then he's finding out where Aegon is, what would you have him do, hold a damn trial?" Elia said angrily.

"We have laws Elia."

"Our son is missing, someone tried to kill our daughter and Daemon, were it not for him then Rhaenys would be dead. I don't care if he interrogates every man, woman, and child in this damn city, we need to get to the bottom of this, and we can't by doing nothing."

"I'm not doing nothing." he said his own anger rising.

"This isn't a fight you're capable of fighting, Father." Rhaenys said forcing his attention on her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Daemon is the only one who can, what's out there, what's coming, we can't fight it, we're not equipped to do so." Rhaenys said.

"I don't understand?" he said.

"Daemon is the promised prince, the damn prophecy you were so obsessed with, even I can see that. You were wrong Rhaegar and thank the gods for it." Elia said.

"Elia?"

"No, go and do what you can, we'll speak later, for now, I'm tired and you cannot give either of us the answers we need."

He watched as both his wife and daughter moved to leave the room, grateful that Rhaenys at least stopped to come to him and kiss his cheek. Once they were gone he turned to Arthur to find out what had gone on with Daemon, what had happened at the manse, and why Daemon had come to take Varys.

The answers he got to all these things were unsatisfactory to say the least, his friend was still annoyed at him, still upset with him and he could understand that. He was surprised when Arthur didn't object to Tywin being his new Hand though he did at least see some pushback from Arthur about Daemon being able to just walk in and take Varys. Though it was not the action itself, it was more the method it seemed that concerned him.

"I will call the guard together, prince or no prince we can't have armed men walking through the keep." Arthur said.

"Arthur, Daemon…"

"Is what they say he is." Arthur said before he left him alone in the room.

He sat down and placed his head in his hands, Aegon, Rhaenys, Daemon were they the three heads of the dragon? Was there ever really three heads to begin with? The Prince that was Promised, he had thought it to be him, he had been sure of it before he was certain it was Aegon. Wrong on both occasions he could see clearly now, though it was the second which had led him to ignore Daemon.

What would he have done if he had known? Would he have embraced their son as he should have? And had he done so would he have somehow fucked things up even worse?. Had he not treated Daemon how he had would he have been able to do what he could now do? Would he have a dragon, the support of a former slave army, and could he have risen from the dead?.

Had his greatest failure turned out to be his greatest success? Or was he trying desperately to judge actions he knew to be terrible, to be unforgivable, to have been somewhat justified? He could do nothing about the past, and it seemed his son cared not about his vision for the future, was it too late to at least do something right for his boy? He got up and walked with Oswell and Jonathor to the Tower of the Hand, arriving to find Tywin was unsurprisingly busy working at his desk.

"Your grace." Tywin said rising to his feet and Rhaegar just bid him sit.

"My lord, I don't know when the circumstances we find ourselves in will be resolved, nor if my wife is right the time will come when we will be able to do what needs to be done, as I would imagine Daemon will soon be departing to Essos. But..."

"Why would the prince go to Essos your grace?" Tywin asked interrupting what he was about to say.

"My wife and daughter tell me that Daemon knows for certain that it was Varys behind the attacks and that he's at present finding out where Aegon is."

"We cannot allow anyone to just take a member of the small council, your grace, even if Daemon is right and I believe him to be so, the message this sends to the realm is not a good one." Tywin said.

"I know my lord, but that's a problem for another day, for today we must deal with the problems and issues in front of us."

"Of course your grace." Tywin said.

"To that end, your granddaughter my lord, she and Daemon are happy with the idea of a match I assume?"

"They are."

"And you, Lord Tywin?"

"My wife wished for a royal match your grace, it was her final wish and so it is mine, that Myrcella and Daemon are happy together makes me even keener for it to be that one."

"Then we shall arrange it so my lord, I beg your forgiveness for not just accepting it when you came to speak, all I can say in my defense is that I was mistaken."

"I accept both the match and your apology your grace, I look forward to seeing our houses joined." Tywin said.

"As do I, whenever that can be arranged."

"Of course."

"I had been in the process of organizing a ship to Dorne my lord, perhaps you can see it doesn't depart?"

"As you command your grace." Tywin said as Rhaegar got up and moved to the door.

"I look forward to working with you my lord, perhaps together we can fix some of my mistakes."

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Tywin.**

Heading back to the manse he was glad his day was done with, he'd spent most of it going over the finances and knew he would soon have to both increase taxes and cut down expenses. Even with that he may need to offer a loan also, how Connington had mismanaged the funds so badly was beyond him. At first Tywin had thought it to be Mace's ineptitude and that he could understand, but the Master of Coin had actually been doing a surprisingly good job.

More than could be said for the former Hand and what he had no doubt would be by now the late Master of Whisperers, for Varys would surely not live long. Ser Arthur had gotten to the household guard before he had and as he left that night the keep was in an all too different setup. The knight being both furious at how easily Daemon had walked in and that also given the circumstances they now found themselves in, in the laxity he found in the guards when he went looking.

Tywin's own security at the Manse made the Red Keep look as if it was open to everyone, yet another reason he wasn't quite ready yet to move fully into the Tower of the Hand. Entering the grounds of the Manse he found Tyrion to be waiting for him and was pleased to find out that both Jaime and Myrcella had returned.

"Jaime?" he asked when he saw Myrcella and Tommen walk towards him.

"With Cersei." Tyrion said and he felt some relief at that, his son being far better equipped to comfort Cersei than he was himself.

"Myrcella, Tommen it's good to see you both."

"Grandfather." Tommen said smiling while Myrcella just walked to him and kissed his cheek softly.

"Come, I don't know about you all but I'm absolutely famished."

He was surprised to have Jaime and Cersei join them for dinner, but he could see that though still upset his daughter had moved onto the seeking vengeance stage, and he knew that once she got to see that done she would be far happier. He was about to tell them of things but it was Myrcella who spoke up first, and so he sat back and listened as did everyone else at the table.

"I..Daemon is going to Essos." his granddaughter said.

"Why?" Tyrion asked.

"Aegon, the people who took him he believes they brought him there."

"The people who killed Joffrey?" Cersei asked.

"I believe so yes." Myrcella said.

"He's going on the dragon?" Cersei asked and when Myrcella said he was Tywin saw his daughter's smile "Good."

"Mother, I don't wish him to go." Myrcella said.

"I know that, but I heard what happened in the Dragonpit so I doubt we have anything to fear in regards to Daemon's safety Cella, if he can come back from the dead, he'll come back from Essos." Cersei said and he found himself agreeing.

"You don't understand, it's not just men, what he has to face, none of you understand." Myrcella said angrily.

"What do you mean it's not just men?" he asked curiously.

His granddaughter explained, well she tried to and he found himself looking to Tyrion who seemed as lost as he, had he not seen Daemon rise himself then he'd have been shaking his head in disbelief. But as he looked to Tyrion he knew even more so now, that he must learn more about these Red Priests that Daemon was involved with.

"He took Varys." he said more to change the subject than for any other reason.

"It was Varys?" Tyrion asked his shock clear.

"What was Varys?" Cersei asked her own voice full of confusion.

"Prince Daemon believes that Varys was behind the attacks." he said and watched as Jaime put his hand on Cersei's arm stopping her from rising.

"Where did he take him?" Jaime asked.

"We don't know, he just took him and he left no room for argument." he said and caught the soft smile on Myrcella's face "Look we can discuss this and other things on the morrow, I do have some good news."

"Thank the gods." Tyrion said to chuckles.

"The king has agreed to the wedding, Myrcella and Daemon have his blessing and will be married as soon as it can be arranged. I'll let you organize it my dear." he looked to Cersei who seemed eager for the distraction.

"Very well, I'll speak to the High Septon and arrange for the Sept for as soon as we can, it'll take a couple of months though as we need everyone to arrive." Cersei said.

"No." Myrcella said shocking them all.

"I thought this was what you wished for Myrcella?" he asked confusedly.

"It is and Daemon and I will marry, but not in the Sept."

"Cella?" Cersei said.

"No, he doesn't worship the seven, and I'll not ask him to marry me in front of gods he doesn't believe in." Myrcella said determinedly.

"You can't be serious Cella?" Tyrion said and he then began to realize what it was his granddaughter was proposing.

"I am, Daemon and I will wed in front of his god."

He almost laughed at it, his granddaughter was so firm in it and he knew if Daemon demanded it they couldn't get him to change his mind, even should he wish to. He wondered about the faith's response, it was bad enough what Daemon had just done, but now added in that he would marry in front of the Red God this would cause even more trouble. Yet he found he cared not, the gods had never shown him any favor, so why should he show them any.

"We'll speak to Daemon and find out his wishes, is that acceptable Myrcella?" he asked.

"Most acceptable grandfather."

After a good night's sleep and a morning meal which he enjoyed in peace as it was only he and Tyrion who were up and awake that early, he once again reiterated to his son the need to speak to the red priests and then made his way to the Tower of the Hand. Arriving at the Red Keep he was no sooner in the keep itself when he was called to what had been Varys's chambers.

Standing outside was Ser Arthur and a number of guards and when he reached the door it was Ser Arthur who nodded before he accompanied him inside. He saw it then, the reason for the group of men outside the door, laying on the bed the eunuch looked as if he had slept peacefully, though the expression on his face was one of abject terror.

"Who found him?" he asked Ser Arthur.

"One of the servants, she came in to clean the room and found him like that."

"Did you check the body?"

"I did, there is not a mark on it and he looks as if he died in his sleep, were it not for the expression on his face I'd say it was peaceful too." Ser Arthur said.

"That's certainly not a peaceful expression." he said and Arthur nodded "Did anyone see how he was brought back in?"

"No, that worries me as much as what Daemon did yesterday."

"We've always known there were tunnels and secret entrances, Tyrion told me that Daemon used to hide in them, could he have known of one?" he asked looking to the knight.

"I'm sure he could, but still, we've nothing to fear from Daemon. Those with him though, how do we know we can trust them all?"

"What choice do we have Ser Arthur, I'll speak to the prince, I'm sure you will too but we both know he'll only comply if he wishes."

"I know." Arthur said as they left the room.

"You'll inform his grace?" he asked and Arthur nodded.

He was working in his solar when she came to see him and he was surprised that she did, though even more so by what she said when she got there. He had arranged to meet with Olenna later that day and was still not sure what it was he would use to bring them onside, completely unaware that it would fall right into his lap.

"Lord Tywin I wish to speak to you on the Tyrells." Rhaenys said as she took a seat.

**Volantis 300 AC.**

**Oberyn.**

The trip had seemed to take forever, he had stopped off in Sunspear and gathered more guards, more coin, and Ser Daemon, knowing what Essos was like he wished men he could trust at his back. While he had spoken to his brother it had been brief and he had learned nothing more of his plans, Doran saying he needn't be burdened with them since he was going on his own mission.

When he arrived in Volantis he had been amazed at the transformation, he had come to the city once years before, but now it seemed to be even more bustling than it had back then. Making their way through the city they finally found a tavern that seemed a good fit and he and his men rested up, ate, and drank and he enjoyed sleeping in a bed that didn't sway as the waves did.

Waking the next morning he broke his fast and he and Ser Daemon had a spar so he could work out the kinks in his muscles, feeling himself loosen up after the weeks on the ship was something he truly appreciated. He sent one of his men to arrange the meeting with Malaquo Maegyr, expecting it would take a few days for the Triarch to allow him to travel behind the Black Walls.

"Our destination my prince?" Ser Daemon said as they walked through the streets.

"There." Oberyn said pointing at the imposing Red Temple which loomed large in the distance.

"Can we trust the Red Priests, my prince?" Ser Daemon asked.

"No, but we may find some truth in their lies." Oberyn replied.

Walking through the city he was surprised at how the slaves looked at him, at first he thought them curious, given how he was dressed it was clear he was not Volantene or even Essosi and so he thought they'd realized that. More and more though he began to see something different in their eyes, it wasn't quite hatred, but it was at the very least distrust and it unnerved him some.

Ser Daemon on the other hand was exactly as Oberyn had been on his first visit to this city, his eyes were everywhere. Looking to the slaves with their tattoo's some of which he had explained to him on their journey, to the Palanquins, Hathays, and elephants as they carried the noble men and women of Volantis around. Only slaves, the poor, and visitors walked in Volantis, every step on the ground considered tainted in the eyes of the rich and powerful.

When they reached the temple he was even more surprised, R'hllor was the dominant religion in Volantis, but even Oberyn didn't expect to see the large crowds that were gathered outside the Red Temple. Believing it to be some sort of festival or day that meant something to those of the red faith, he turned to Ser Daemon and was about to tell him they should leave when they were approached by an acolyte.

"Prince Oberyn Martell, High Priestess Kinvara has been waiting for your arrival." the slim beautiful girl said.

"Then we shall have her wait no more, you can take us, yes?" he said smiling though the girl didn't return it.

"I can." she said simply and turned to bid them follow

"Is it a festival of some sort?" Ser Daemon asked and Oberyn was glad he did, so lost was he looking around at the inside of the temple as they walked that he'd not thought to do so himself.

"No, we are honoring the prince." the girl said once again simply and to the point.

"The prince?" Oberyn asked.

"If you'll wait here Prince Oberyn, the high priestess will be with you presently." the girl said before turning and walking from the room.

"Strange girl." Ser Daemon said and while he found himself agreeing he also felt the girl was purposely the one sent to bring them here, a girl who he had no doubt knew very little of Daemon or anything that would concern him.

They stood waiting for a few moments, and finally Kinvara and two other priests walked into the room. Rarely had he seen a woman as beautiful as the high priestess and he saw that Ser Daemon obviously felt it too. She smiled at them both before she spoke and it only enhanced her beauty when she did so, as he found her voice to be soft and lilting.

"You have come for answers Prince Oberyn, but you travel a dangerous path, my god has bid me warn you, turn back, turn back now for you will not like the destination this journey ends at."

"Answers, what answers do I seek?" he said with a half-smile on his face.

"You seek answers to things you cannot comprehend, so wrapped up are you in your own petty hatred that you are blind to what is right there in front of your face. The man who sent you here has now found that out, you do not wish to share his fate."

"Are you threatening us?" Ser Daemon said angrily.

"I am the servant of a god, I carry out his will, no more, no less. You have come on a Fool's Errand Oberyn Martell, only time will tell if you are to live a prince or a die a fool. Trust not in tigers my prince, for their bite is sharp and they cannot be contained by one such as you."

Watching as the woman left he began to chuckle, charlatans, just like the High Septon and the numerous Septa's and Septon's he had run into, just like the Maesters and their claimed knowledge of the higher mysteries. People who pretended they knew more than you, all to get you to bow and defer to them, he was Oberyn Martell and he was unbowed.

When they arrived back at the tavern he was surprised to see the guards and the palanquin there waiting for them, moving to his captain he found that Malaquo had arranged for them all to be housed behind the Black Walls. So after paying the tavern owner and gathering their things, they were then brought to see one of the Old Blood. In his visits to this city he had never been afforded this honor before and so he looked forward eagerly to finally see behind those walls.

The palace they were taken too put the Water Gardens to shame, the sheer lavishness and luxury on display shocked him, and upon their arrival they were met by slaves who showed them to their rooms. Oberyn finding his own to be even better than his rooms in the Red Keep, after bathing in a large sunken bath where he was washed by four slave girls who then applied perfume to his body as they dressed him, he was taken to meet Malaquo.

To say the man was a disappointment was an understatement, at least at first glance. Malaquo Maegyr was old, incredibly old, he was withered and toothless and his hair held no luster. But no more than a few moments talking to him he found that what he lacked up for in physical presence he more than made up for with the fire in how he spoke.

"My old friend sent you to me though he is no more." Malaquo said.

"He is not?" Oberyn asked surprised.

"He died at the hands of the man you came to speak to me on, Daemon Targaryen the bastard prince." Malaquo said.

"You know of him?"

"We of the Old Blood have had many run-ins with the prince, he and his dragon. Long has he thought himself above us, thought foolishly that his dragon provided him with superiority we could not match."

"It does not?" he asked.

"No longer, it seems Prince Oberyn we have a common enemy, let us see if that makes us friends?"

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Melisandre.**

She had looked into the flames as Daemon had asked and she had been stunned by what she saw, knowing what was coming she knew they needed to be ready and so she and Ser Davos had begun to inquire about a larger place to stay. They had in the end not found one, but two, side by side and separated by a large wall the Manses were perfect for their needs.

The haggling for the sale she had left to Ser Davos and she had been surprised by how adeptly he had managed to purchase them both. Once that was done she, Ser Davos, and Grey Worm had walked the grounds and readied them for what was to come. Rather than take the wall down, Grey suggested they remove only part of it, a single gate between the two properties being easiest to manage.

She had left Grey Worm and his men to ready the layout, a small barracks for the unsullied, rooms for Daemon and his family and for Thoros, Davos, and the rest of their group, large open areas to eat in and finally the small at first temple. She had been surprised when Rhaella showed her where to buy furniture, bedding and which merchants to visit to buy food stocks.

"How many are coming?" Rhaella asked.

"I do not know, at least a hundred more, but I am not sure, and not all will stay here." Melisandre said.

"Why not?"

"Soon it will be time to go out to the people, to go and offer them the light." Melisandre said and Rhaella just nodded.

When Thoros and the prince arrived back that night she had taken them to the Manses, Daemon happy with the work she had done and knowing they would be living there by the time he returned.

"When do you leave my prince?" she asked as he walked around the second Manse beside her.

"I and my grandmother will speak to the small council and the king on the morrow, Thoros, and I will leave directly after."

"Your lady is not joining us tonight?"

"No, we've said our farewells for now and it would only be that much harder to do so again." he said and she nodded as she looked at him.

"Be careful my prince, the night is dark and full of terrors."

"It is my lady, but we walk in his light." Daemon said and she smiled as he hugged her.

She said her farewells to them both the next morning, watching as Daemon spoke to his grandmother in quiet whispers and then to Grey Worm and Ser Davos. When they left to head to the Red Keep she hoped she'd see them both once again. Closing her eyes she said a quiet prayer to R'hllor and asked him to keep them both safe and to return them soon.

The next week was spent making the Manses fully ready, Rhaella, Rhaenys, Dany, and Myrcella all helping out when they could. Finally after a few days both manses were not just ready but they had moved into them, the unsullied finding their living quarters to be far superior to the cramped ones at the other Manse. As the day approached her, Ser Davos and Grey Worm and ten of their men made their way to the docks.

Asher, Mathos, and Dale drove the carts behind them and she saw both the way the people looked at them and the way the City Watch, and men she assumed were part of the new Hand's own guard looked at them. Myrcella had arranged for her to meet with her uncle and so far she had put the man off, knowing exactly what it was he wished to discuss, now though was not the time for that.

"It seems we've attracted a crowd my lady." Ser Davos said and she found herself looking around to see that while it looked on the face of it that people were working, all eyes were actually on them.

"Then what they see should be of interest should it not?" she said and Davos chuckled.

When the ship arrived it was twenty men of the Fiery Hand who walked down first, the men fully armed, their spears unlit for now, behind them came the priests and priestess, all looking excited to be here. She had been right, there was close to a hundred and she found herself recognizing some of them, the best and the brightest had been sent, her god's meaning clear.

"Melisandre." Moqorro said and Melisandre smiled as she looked at the Black Flame.

"Moqorro, it seems our God has big plans indeed if he sent you." she said.

"I am here but temporarily, only to see the faithful are settled, it is to you our god entrusts this mission, not I." he said and she felt truly blessed then.

"Come, we have carts to carry our people and food awaits us at the Manses, they look in need of rest and our work is soon to begin." she said and he nodded, Melisandre looking to see more and more familiar faces.

Turning she knew she was smiling broadly, she only wished Daemon and Thoros were here to see it too, their god was expanding his reach, expanding his influence, his chosen should be here to watch it grow and she hoped to see him back soon.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Olenna.**

Growing strong seemed to be an almost distant dream, especially over the last few days. The appointment of Tywin Lannister as Hand yet another example of how far and how quickly they had fallen. While they were no longer confined or kept prisoner in all but name, they were not allowed to leave either, and she found herself at a loss of what move to make next.

Which was why when she received the note from Tywin it caused her distress, what exactly the old lion planned to do she found she could not discern. That he and his own family had risen high while she had watched what felt like years of work seem to come to an abrupt and unsuccessful end, was only making her thoughts that more clouded. Yet there was some relief there too, some bright sunlight through the dark clouds.

With Aegon missing, with him more than likely dead, even though it meant Margaery would likely not be queen. It both saved them from what could be an inevitable fight with a man who had risen from the dead, and it saved Margery from having to be married to such an unsuitable man. That very unsuitability was perhaps the reason why Loras still breathed while Joffrey Lannister and others did not, so even among the bad there was some good she thought.

"My lady, the Lord Hand is outside." her servant said and she nodded to the girl who let Tywin into her room.

"Forgive me if I don't rise, my lord, I'm not quite as nimble on my feet as I once was."

"Indeed, and my roar is not quite as loud as it once was, I think we can dispense with the games Olenna." Tywin said sitting down and she chuckled.

"Good, sometimes they are far too tiresome." she sighed

"Only sometimes." he said and she was surprised at his laugh.

"So what brings you to my now much humbler abode?"

"Really, the Maidenvault lost its appeal?"

"Circumstances notwithstanding, yes it has." she said.

"Then maybe I bring a way to make your circumstances better?" he said and she laughed for quite some time at the apparent joke only to see that he wasn't laughing with her.

"Why would you do that?" she said when his lack of humor raised her curiosity.

"For too long the realm has been mishandled, the Griffin was too caught up in his own ideas and far too stupid to be placed in a position of power. Doran and you were both far too keen to secure your own futures no matter the cost."

"You think me wrong to see my family secure?" she asked.

"I think you went wrongly about it. I may not have played the game here the same as both you and Doran, but don't think I haven't been playing." he said and she smirked.

"No, you've been winning." she said a moment later.

"Be that as it may, unlike Doran I don't need total victory, there is room at the table for more than just I. Would you like to sit there too?"

"Mace is already on the council." she said.

"He is, but we both know the council is not the prize you seek."

"A prize that is now out of my reach Tywin. I'm not a fool I know Margaery will not be queen, that honor will fall to your granddaughter now will it not?"

"It may, not that it was ever my goal." he said surprising her.

"What?"

"Let us be honest with one another for once Olenna, here today let us speak without lies for once?" he asked and she was surprised at the look on his face, he was never that good a mummer she thought.

"Very well."

"You wish royal blood in your line to secure your position amongst your bannermen, true?" he asked and she swallowed before nodding not sure if she should reveal such a truth "I seek it because I made a promise to my wife."

"She was a good woman." she said sincerely and he smiled as he nodded.

"She was. Her final request to me was to marry into the royal family, Daemon to Myrcella she asked and so I agreed. It was only after his disappearance that I switched focus to Aegon and were it not for the promise I made her, I'd have not let that boy anywhere near my granddaughter." he said looking her in the eye.

"Nor I with Margaery, had I felt our position secure then I would not have entertained the thought of a prince that unworthy."

"Fate, religion, the gods, whoever controls events have seen fit to provide us both with a second chance. Daemon has returned and I can now rest easy knowing I've fulfilled my promise." Tywin said.

"Whereas I cannot." she said a little bitterly as she reached and took a swallow of her water.

"Not a prince no, but what of a princess?" he asked and she almost choked, Tywin jumping to his feet but she waving him off.

"What?"

"It seems Prince Daemon is more adept at the game or that Rhaella is pulling strings and offering advice. He plans to make Rhaenys his Hand." Tywin said and she looked at him sure he was japing.

"She would accept this?" she asked knowing that Rhaenys had always planned for the crown.

"Gladly, she also wishes to help the realm and came to me with an interesting proposal. Willas is unmarried still is he not?" Tywin asked and Olenna felt her heart race.

"He is."

"So what say you, a princess for a goodgrandaughter, does that help you grow strong?"

"It does, it does indeed." she said and the relief she felt was instantaneous.

She almost ran to her rooms when he left, eager to speak to her son and goodaughter, Margaery, Loras, and Garlan too. She sat there impatiently while her men went to find them all, Mace the only one who didn't arrive, apparently because of a hastily called meeting of the small council. When she saw her granddaughter she felt a little upset that she would not see her queen, though she knew Margaery would welcome not being with Aegon, and perhaps there was another more suitable match she could make.

"Sit all of you, I have some news of great import to share." she said once they'd all arrived.

"What is it? Has something else happened?" Alerie asked.

"No, not that I'm aware. It would seem likely now that Daemon will be king and as we know he and Myrcella Lannister are soon to be wed." she said.

"I'm sorry grandmother, I tried." Margaery said softly and she got up from her seat and walked over whispering in the ear that it was for the best and that she'd find her a match to make her happy, relieved to see the smile on her granddaughter's face when she moved away.

"Where does that leave us?" Garlan asked.

"In a far better position than I had feared." she said as she began to tell them of the plans that she and Tywin had agreed to, the marriage that would soon take place.

Had Aegon taken the throne then she would have had to deal with Dorne and with Daemon if they went against her, had Rhaenys taken it then it would see them dealing with her. As it was Daemon now not only had a dragon, an army, and given what was being said in the streets the love of the smallfolk.

He also had the North, the West and with this marriage he would now have the Reach, the loyalists would flock to him and Doran would have no choice but to accept and embrace things. Given how things could have played out and how close her family could have actually come to ruin, this day had turned out far far better than she had thought it may.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

After using the tunnels and the secret entrance in Varys's own rooms to place his body back in his bed, Daemon went to speak to his grandmother to explain his plans. Both the ones in Essos and the ones he had for Westeros, knowing now that the Vale was a potential enemy made him consider flying to the Eyrie and taking Baelish out right now, rather than give him time to cause any damage.

"You can't." his grandmother said.

"I worry about letting him live grandmother, you saw what Varys was able to do, he almost succeeded. Littlefinger is in league with the same people, what if he tries something when I'm not here?"

"We take this to Rhaegar and Tywin, we take it to the council Daemon, we need to give them a chance, to let them in. Tywin is as invested in this as you, it was his grandson that was killed, do you think he'd allow a snake like Littlefinger to do anything?"

"I'm not just worried about the man alone, he has the Vale grandmother" he said.

"We have the West, if Rhaenys does what she said she intends then we shall have the Reach too, the North will come for you Daemon."

"Not if they think me dead." he said.

"They won't, I'm sure Tywin has sent them news of the truth, I've also sent them news both by raven and by letter."

"You have?" he asked surprised.

"What, did you think I've just been moping around here all day? I'm a very busy woman you know." she said with a chuckle.

"I know, will you arrange the meeting in the Red Keep, I need to go once we speak to them." he said and saw the frown appear on her face "I promise grandmother, I'll return safely."

"Swear it to me." she said looking into his eyes.

"I swear it."

As his grandmother organized the meeting, he had gone to see their new Manses, happy that Melisandre had things in hand and then meeting up with Thoros. He had said his goodbyes to everyone knowing they'd be leaving from the Red Keep and then the next morning he had done so again before they set out for the small council meeting. Daemon deciding to ride in the carriage alongside his grandmother, knowing that his appearance was bound to attract attention.

He knew R'hllor intended to use his resurrection to garner followers in Westeros and given he was sending them more priests and priestesses he knew his god would be successful. But he didn't have the time for those games just yet, and so he sat back, his grandmother sitting quietly beside him as they rode. Getting out of the carriage he was happy to see the number of guards on duty, even laughing at his grandmother's annoyance at being stopped.

It was Arthur himself who led them to the small council, Ser Barristan standing guard outside the door. At his grandmother's insistence Ser Barristan had stood in with the other Kingsguard, with the loss of Prince Lewyn, and with Ser Daemon not replaced the order was shorthanded. Nodding to the knight all four of them were allowed in, Thoros surprised at his inclusion though he said nothing.

"Daemon, mother." the king said as they entered and he found himself looking around, all were present apart from Oberyn and Varys, though both men were missing for far different reasons.

"Your Grace, I've come to explain my actions of yesterday and to tell the council of my future plans, will the queen not be joining us?"

"You wish my wife here?" Rhaegar asked and he nodded and so a squire was sent to fetch the queen.

He stood silently while waiting for Elia and gave her his warmest smile when she arrived, waiting until she was seated until he began.

"Lord Varys was a traitor your graces, my lords, he helped the men who attack me and my sister, the men who took my brother and killed those with him, including your grandson Lord Tywin and Prince Lewyn my queen. He helped those men move secretly about the city, housed them, and supplied them with all they needed. He helped them hide and helped to organize the attacks, though he didn't act alone." Daemon said.

"He had help, who?" Tywin asked.

"Petyr Baelish." Daemon said to gasps.

"How can you know this my prince?" Mace Tyrell asked.

"My god is powerful Lord Mace, he has given me as his chosen certain gifts, a dragon, this armor, my weapons among many other things. You all saw an example of his power in the Dragonpit, do you think a god who can do that cannot find the truth from a worm like Varys?" he asked and Mace nodded as did others in the room.

"Did you hurt him?" Elia asked.

"Not I, no, but he suffered yes." he said looking back to her.

"Good."

"Elia." Rhaegar said.

"No, he tried to kill my children, he took Aegon, it's good he suffered, or does anyone here disagree?"

"There must be law and order your grace." Tywin said.

"Had you known it was he who was behind Joffrey's death would you have thought the same Tywin?" his grandmother asked and Tywin said nothing.

"Your graces, my lords, I must soon depart for Essos. The people who have my brother I must deal with them and do so quickly and without delay, time is our enemy here." he said.

"Can you rescue him?" Rhaegar asked.

"I must." was his simple reply "My men will stay and help keep order if needed, they will offer protection if requested, you can speak to my grandmother or Ser Davos to organize it. As for Baelish and the Vale you need to be alert, to be watchful, Varys was able to do as he could while working alone, Baelish has the knights of the Vale to call upon."

"You think he plans more acts?" Tywin asked.

"I think had I not the need to go to Essos then I'd not be here, I'd be in the Eyrie and Petyr Baelish would be dead." he said and Elia and Rhaegar both looked to him.

"Daemon, you can't just go around killing lords." Rhaegar said "Not without trials, it is bad enough the faith is concerned by your actions, you'd soon have every lord and region at your back also."

"I don't care." he said "You have no idea of what these men are capable of, what their plans are, should I fail here, should they succeed, then the realm will fall. Mark my words and mark them well, you do not wish to know what I know, nor do you ever wish to see what I've seen."

"Daemon." Rhaegar said.

"No, I've danced among the shadows of Asshai and wept at the gates of Yin. I've beaten a Khal in the Great Grass Sea and walked among the ashes of the Valyrian empire. Have you? Have any of you? No, but I have, I did and I will do so again because my god wills it so. There are things out there you don't' ever wish to face, a war you never wish to have to fight in, I don't have that luxury, my war has already begun and it must be won."

The room was silent and he looked to see that Tywin was looking at him carefully while the king and queen looked at each other and then him.

"A ship will soon arrive with men and women sent by my god, I ask you to treat them with the respect they deserve and to allow them to go about their business. R'hllor doesn't seek to force anyone to join him, to force anyone to accept him but there are those we will seek to listen and seek to join of their own will, I ask that you let them."

"The faith?" Mace said.

"Needs to up their game my lord." he said as he turned to leave.

"Daemon, be safe." Rhaegar said as Elia got up and walked over to him hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Comb back, bring my son back if you can, but come back." she whispered and he nodded.

He kissed his grandmother goodbye and shook Bonifer's hand, his grandmother would be staying in the meeting to smooth over his performance, and performance is what it was. He needed them to be scared and to think about what he said but he knew they'd question him and so he had gone full bore. He'd given them it all, let them think him mad or think him a savior, but let them do as he bid and he'd be happy.

"Too much?" he said to Thoros as they left the keep and walked to the courtyard.

"For once you were subdued and non-showy, Why I almost thought you a different person." Thoros said sarcastically before they both began to laugh.

"Come my friend, we've got a long way to go."

"That we do my prince." Thoros said as they watched Lyanax land, both men climbing on the dragon's back and soon they were leaving King's Landing far behind and Daemon hoped he had enough time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next the faith complains, the Red Priests make their presence felt, Littlefinger plans and Daemon meets a true believer and proves to him that his god isn't as fickle as the one he serves and the North learns of the fall and rise of a prince.


	21. Can Your God Do This?.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The North receives an offer and bad news, the faith reacts to recent effects, the Red Priests make their presence felt and Littlefinger plots. Daemon meets a true believer and proves to him that his god isn't as fickle as the one he serves.

**Winterfell 300 AC.**

**Ned.**

Reading the raven from Wyman he struggled to understand, the only thing that was clear was that ships had arrived carrying food, grain, and supplies and that they bore the sails of the Lannisters. Finding out that a group of men were on their way to him being led by one of the Lannister's themselves was even more surprising, but Ned decided to allow them to come as he needed to see what it was they wished for.

It took a little over two weeks for the men to be spotted and while not lining up everyone, he still would ensure that the men received a proper northern welcome. So leaving Cat to organize the children, he, Ser Rodrik, and Jory along with a few of their men rode out to meet them on the road, soon finding them on the hills overlooking Winterfell.

"My lords." he said riding up to them and the man in front looked him in the eye before speaking.

"Lord Stark, my father Ser Stafford Lannister and I have come to speak to you on behalf of our liege." a young man said and Ned looked at the man who looked far more a warrior than the man he had just named his father.

"Well met Ser?" he asked.

"Ser Daven Lannister, Lord Stark, well met." the man said jovially.

"I'm sure you men would like to get in from the cold and a warm bath, warm meal, and warm cider awaits back at Winterfell." he said to welcome smiles from the men.

They rode slowly back, Ser Rodrik and Jory speaking to some of the men while Ned spoke to Ser Daven, Ser Stafford seeming more a quiet sort, or maybe it was just that he was colder than the others. Once they reached Winterfell itself he saw Ser Daven look around obviously impressed at what he saw, and once again found the man's father seeming to wish to be elsewhere.

"Ser Stafford, Ser Daven, my wife Lady Catelyn." he said when they'd dismounted, introducing the men to his family, with both Stafford and Ser Daven being most polite and respectful.

After they had accepted the bread and salt, he had them shown to their room and after baths, and they had changed, he met up with both the knights in his solar. Ser Stafford seeming to be in a far better mood than he had earlier.

"Forgive me Lord Stark if I seemed reticent when we met, the weather this far North has been a shock to me. As it is I find myself only able to function in the warmth." Ser Stafford said with a smile.

"I understand Ser, I find the same true when I travel south, the warmth not conducive to my moods." he said and both men chuckled, as did he.

"We received a raven from our Liege, my lord. Lord Tywin through his son Lord Tyrion asking us to come and offer these supplies as a thank you to the North, in recognition for what your nephew has done for Lord Tywin." Ser Daven said.

"Daemon?" he asked confused.

"Indeed my lord, it seems Prince Daemon's returned with a priceless heirloom that once belonged to House Lannister, Brightroar, and while he asked no boon, Lord Tywin knowing how he feels about the North saw fit to try and repay it somehow." Ser Daven said.

"To that end Lord Stark, I've been instructed to offer you this also." Ser Stafford said handing him a letter. Looking at both men and trying to figure out what was truly going on here, Ned opened the letter.

_Lord Stark,_

_Your nephew has returned to my family something we have searched for generations for, something we had thought lost for eternity. Coin wise alone Brightroar's worth is incredible, for what it means to my father it is incalculable. While the prince asked for and accepts no boon, my family believes debts should be repaid and that the prince's return allows for something we've not had in all our time, a closer relationship with the North._

_To that end please accept these supplies as a token of friendship, we would also like to offer you a trading agreement, one whose terms we believe to be more than favorable. My lord, Prince Daemon has shown that the North was unfairly treated, in both in word and deed he has made his feelings clear, and my family in repaying the debt owed to him have taken note of that._

_We make this offer in good faith and while we understand that the South has not treated the North fairly in the past and that you may be wary, we request you send a man to negotiate and to see the truth in both our words and deeds. We look forward to a closer relationship between our two regions Lord Stark and hope you consider this offer in the good faith it's offered in._

_Lord Tyrion Lannister._

He looked at the two men and wasn't quite sure what to say, he smiled though it was a practiced one and he saw them both relax as he stood up.

"Good Sers, I shall speak to my lords on this and have a reply in the morning, tonight you are our guests and so I ask you to join us in feasting the good faith you've shown." he said and both men nodded.

When they left he spoke to Cat, Luwin, Rodrik, Vayon, and Benjen, all of them agreeing that what was being offered was too good to turn down and that it should at least be looked at.

"I saw the sword Ned, Daemon had it on his back, he took it off that man." Cat said her voice shaky as she refused to say his name out loud.

"Aye Ned, given what Daemon did to the Iron Born and him returning that sword I can see the Lannister's both being wary of and keen to repay him, keen to be in his favor." Benjen said.

"That's what troubles me Ben, what if this is an effort to make Daemon feel beholden to them?" Ned said.

"I doubt the prince would feel beholden to them or anyone my lord." Luwin said.

"Why Maester?" he asked.

"The Prince has gone against his father's wishes already in helping us with the Iron Born, knowing that I then doubt he cares what Tywin or any other Lord wishes my lord." Luwin said and he found himself agreeing.

"We should send someone, a delegation, Lord Wyman, and the Greatjon along with a few others my lord." Vayon said and he found himself agreeing.

"Aye, we should, fine I'll organize it, we'll feast the men tonight." he said with a nod as they left.

After the men had been feasted they were keen to get back to their homes in the West as soon as possible. Ned allowed them to send a raven to Casterly Rock which they said would then be sent on to Lord Tywin and Lord Tyrion, and he bid them farewell a couple of days later. He also sent ravens to Wyman, the Greatjon, and to Howland knowing if they were to send a party to King's Landing then his old friend would wish to be a part of it.

The supplies they gave he had Wyman distribute as best he saw fit, making sure he made sure to see those most affected by the Iron Born raids were looked after first. If this deal proved true it would be a great boon and maybe even save them some coin, though he did worry that he was using Daemon somewhat. In his raven to Howland, he asked the man to speak to his nephew, to judge his mood on it as they owed him greatly as it was, and he'd not take advantage also.

A few weeks later he was riding back from the Stoney Shore, his Lords had only recently left to negotiate with Lord Tywin and he had gone back about his own duties. Spending his time making sure the rebuilding of the damaged villages was happening on schedule. As he arrived back to Winterfell he could tell something was off, the mood seeming to be far more downbeat than his returns usually had it.

"Winterfell is yours, my lord." Cat said when he walked to her and he could see even more clearly now that something was wrong, looking from her to his children and seeing they too were in a state of distress.

"Cat?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, Ned. My love, we've received terrible news from King's Landing." his wife said and he saw to his shock that she was tearful.

Standing in front of the statue he and his brother both were finding it hard not to cry, not to scream and shout, to rage against the world and its cruelty. He placed the Winter Rose in Lyanna's hand and leaned forward. Upon noticing the others scattered around he realized that Benjen had come here each night since the raven arrived a few days earlier, he was about to say something when he heard the rattle of the Maester's chains.

"Forgive me my lord for the interruption, Ravens from King's Landing my lord, bearing the Hand's seal just like the last and another with the Three-headed Dragon, though I believe it to be the King's mother's seal" Luwin said and Ned almost tore it from his hand.

What else had they done he worried as he broke the seal, not content with the murder of his nephew, an act he wished to respond to the only way he knew how, he worried now on his men also. Yet it was the dragon sealed one he opened first and he almost fell to his knees upon reading it.

"Ned?" Benjen asked as he handed it to him.

"This can't be true?" Benjen said his voice full of shock.

"My lords?" Luwin asked and Benjen handed the scroll to him "Read it Maester"

"Lord Stark, I write to you with the most wonderful news, my grandson lives, he has returned. A letter shall arrive soon explaining it more, but Daemon is alive and well and breathes as I write this, Rhaella Targaryen." Luwin said, "How?"

But Ned was already reading the second scroll when the Maester spoke, seeing the words in Tywin's hand confirming what Rhaella just said.

"I don't know Maester, I don't understand, I know one thing though." he said.

"What Ned?" Benjen asked.

"I'm going to Kings Landing." he said firmly as he turned to walk from the crypts.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**The Fat One**.

He sat with his highest Septons, the most important ones that he had here in King's Landing, and he cursed not having some of the more influential ones from the rest of the seven kingdoms with him. Not only was the boy an affront to their practices, a prince of the realm consorting with red priests, but now even more so he could feel his influence slip away.

Had it just been the prince's funeral that would have been bad enough, but not only had he somehow managed to rise from the dead, somehow performed some evil sorcery, and yet the people didn't seem to see it that way. But after leaving and after he had gone to thank the father for that, the prince staying in the city would have been too big an obstacle to them selling their version of the story, after the prince left though things had somehow got even worse.

If he hadn't seen the ship for himself he'd never have believed it possible, to see so many men and women wearing the red Robes of R'hllor in his city was an abomination. It had also become clear why they were here, what their purpose was and nothing he said to the Hand has seemed to work, the man incapable or unwilling to do what was needed.

" _These heathens Lord Hand you cannot allow these heathens to come and preach their lies in this city, to spread tale of their false god." he said standing in front of the Hand's desk._

" _While we may follow the seven, High Septon, we don't preclude those from following their own faiths, the Reavers have their Drowned God, the Northmen their Old Ones. As long as they break no laws or force no man, woman, or child to follow their god they are free to preach to who they wish."_

" _Squids and Savages and now Fire Worshippers, you would turn Kings Landing into a place where Heathens of all types are welcome." he shouted._

" _Sit down High Septon and remember to who it is you speak, unlike the Griffin I'll not be cowed by the shouts of a man of your appetites." Tywin Lannister said and as he looked at the stare the man gave him he found himself sitting quickly._

" _Surely my lord you cannot mean to allow them free rein?" he said softly changing tack._

" _Not they, nor you will have it High Septon, the men and women of King's Landing will choose which faith to believe in, the crown will not interfere." Tywin said._

" _If you do not then we will have to." he said assuredly glaring at the Hand._

" _Listen and listen well High Septon. I've no interest in interfering in the workings of the faith, it would do well to ensure I keep to that." he said and then looked to him "People who've tested me in the past have found out to their cost what happens when they incur my wrath, so be thankful we are on friendly terms, for now." Tywin said basically dismissing him._

The threat had been clear but he had no other choice, not only had Daemon rose from the dead, not only was tale been spread of that, and also of his dragon and countless other deeds, the prince had done. Now those priests and priestesses would be out spreading even more, how R'hllor was the light of the world and that those who walked with him had nothing to fear from the dark.

"Brothers, I say we must reconvene the Faith Militant what do you say?" one of the Septons said.

"Aye, let the Warrior's Sons and the Poor Fellows be called upon to deal with these heathens." another said.

"What of the crown, where do they stand in this?" said yet another.

"Who cares, for far too long we've lived at the whim of dragons, we should have ended them when we had our chance." another voice said haughtily.

"Enough." he said loudly.

"High Septon?"

"Enough, I agree we need to reconvene the Faith Militant, but we alone aren't enough, send word brothers, send word to the faithful, but first we must deal with those already here. In time we may need to deal with the crown, let us deal with the heathens first." he said to broad approval.

He made his way to the brothel, the woman letting him in through the secret door and he smiled at Chataya. She brought him into the room and he looked at the girls all lined up and naked, the food was laid out in front of him and after picking the girl he'd bless tonight the rest left, and he was soon alone with her.

"What is your name child?" he asked the solemn girl.

"Marei my lord."

"Call me your eminence my child." he said feeling himself become aroused.

"Your eminence." the girl said softly.

"You look like the maiden reborn, have you been anointed in the holy seed?" he asked and the girl shook her head making him smile.

"No my lord."

"Come, my child, it's time for you to being your worship." he said as he began to undress.

Laying in the bed, later on, he ate his fill while the girl dressed. He had found himself ever more excited during his time with the girl, images of red priestesses being defrocked and ravished playing in his mind as he took her.

"Have you seen the heathens child?"

"The Heathens your eminence?" she asked confused.

"The Red Priests and Priestess." he said as he bit into a plum.

"Prince Daemon's priests." the girl said and had he been paying more attention he'd have seen the small smile on her face.

"You should take your fill of looking at them, for soon they will be no more." he said drinking some wine.

"Your eminence?" she asked looking at him curiously.

Why he told her he didn't know but he was glad to see the smile appear on her solemn face, to see another child brought into the light of the mother, and he felt far better walking back to the Sept than he had that morning.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Melisandre.**

Today would be the first day they went about their god's work, went out, and preached to those who would listen. They would start small, ten priests and priestess, she and Moqorro among them, going out into the streets of King's Landing, and from there they would expand. As they were breaking their fast, she saw one of the unsullied speak to Grey Worm and watched as he left the room.

Thinking nothing of it she continued to eat and speak to Moqorro, Alarixis, and Alanys, telling each of them where to go, where to set up for the day. She was just rising when Grey Worm arrived back in and walked over to her, he whispered in her ear that there was someone to see her, and so she followed him down the corridor to one of the smaller rooms.

"Who is this girl Torgo Nudho?" she asked as they walked.

"This one does not know, only that she says she has news for the prince's priestess." Grey Worm said and she smiled at that, having heard people in this city refer to her like that before.

Opening the door of the room, Grey Worm walked inside first, and then she followed. The girl inside was slim, blonde, and seemed nervous until she saw her.

"My lady forgive me for my visit." the girl said looking to her.

"There is nothing to forgive, Torgo Nudho says you have news you need to share with me?" she asked a smile on her face to try and put the girl at ease.

"I do my lady, I work for Chataya at the brothel and one of my customers is the High Septon my lady." the girl said.

"Your name child?" Melisandre asked.

"Forgive me my lady, Marei."

"Marei, please sit, you have eaten?" she asked and the girl shook her head and so Melisandre asked Grey Worm to bring some food for the girl which he did.

As the girl ate Melisandre could see her nerves slowly dissipate, almost with each bite she looked far more comfortable to be there. She waited until she was done before she asked her what had brought her to them, why she had felt the need to come and see her.

"The prince my lady, he rose, I..saw him, he was dead and he rose. I..only a true god could do that." the girl said.

"My God is true." Melisandre said with a smile.

"I know my lady. The High Septon he plans something, something with the priests who've arrived, I believe he means them harm." Marei said.

"What makes you say that child?"

Marei told her then of what the High Septon had said, how he'd said it, and Melisandre had to admit it seemed plausible. After offering the girl some coin which she refused and an escort back to the brothel which she also refused. Melisandre asked the girl what it was she wished for and was surprised when the girl asked if she could learn more of R'hllor.

"Of course my child, there will be priests and priestesses spreading the word soon and we'll soon be opening a temple, I'll see to it that you're among the first invited."

"Thank you, my lady, I look forward to the prince's return." Marei said smiling as she left.

Once she did Melisandre went to the flames and looked for the truth of the girl's words, finding them very soon. She called for Moqorro and Parla and had them also bring Saro the leader of the Fiery Hand's men that had come with them.

"Melisandre?" Moqorro said when he entered the room but she bid him wait for the others.

Once they were all there she explained and wasn't surprised that each of them went to the flames, not that they didn't believe her but to see if their path was changed or were they to follow Melisandre's. In the end, it was decided it was to be hers and so she organized the escort for each of the priests. There would be two of the Fiery Hand with each, with three unsullied whose job it would be to look to the crowds.

It was later that day that the first attack happened, the man running with a knife at Alyanys and being easily stopped by an unsullied before he got anywhere close. Another tried with Moqorro and it was the Black Flame who dealt with him, himself. The one who tried with her was stopped by men of the City Watch which surprised her, seeing him being taken away she shook her head.

She saw them then, in the crowd, looking to each other and to her. Septons and Septas and so she began to raise her voice, pointing them out to the crowd of people who came.

"My prince rose because our god willed it, R'hllor would not see his chosen fall, nor would he see his faithful know hunger or live in fear. Nor would he send men to attack those that wish to believe in other gods, look to those among you, those who serve different gods, those who preach of different gods." she said.

The crowd began to look and she was happy to see the Septons and Septas start to become nervous, to move and give away their position, the crowd noticing it at once.

"Why have you come here?" she asked pointing to one of the Septons who had no choice but to reveal himself now.

"You are heathens who have come to spread falsehoods about a false god, it was not your god who helped the prince rise, it was the seven, the one true faith." The Septon said loudly and while a small part of the crowd seemed ready to agree, a far larger part did not.

"My god does not take credit for other's work, something it is clear now that these priests do. My prince follows my god, he is his chosen and yet you wish us to believe it was yours who brought him back, yours who allowed a so-called heathen rise?" she said to loud murmurs.

"Lies, the prince is a true follower of the Seven." one of the Septas shouted and Melisandre tried not to laugh when she saw even those who had earlier agreed with them begin to shake their heads.

"Have you met the prince, any of you? Have you been by his side for the past eight years, have you walked with him, eaten with him, bled with him and cried with him?.

She watched as more and more of the crowd turned to look at her, as they moved closer to listen to her.

"I know my prince better than any here, a true follower of the Seven you say? Then why is it he has not visited your Sept or spoken to your High Septon? Why is it Thoros and I that he speaks with?"

"You've enraptured him with your beauty and lies." a Septa said to some chuckles and snorts.

"I think his betrothed would take issue were that true." Melisandre said to laughs "My prince stays at a house with men and women of R'hllor, priests, and priestesses, a true follower of the seven would have sought comfort in the Sept would he not?" Melisandre said loudly as the crowd agreed.

"Aye."

"Aye."

"A true follower of the seven would have sought to be blessed by the High Septon himself as he was sent to meet his god would he not?" the chants even louder this time.

"Aye."

"Aye."

"My god doesn't claim that which isn't true, he leaves that to others." she said to loud laughs "My god asks nothing from you, no coin that you cannot afford, no service that you are not willing to or seek to provide. I'm not here to tell you to follow my god, not here to tell you that you must." she said.

"Lies, charlatan, a whore of a false god." a Septon called out and the crowd jostled him making the man almost run to get away from them.

"Unlike others, my god has but one rule, that those who follow him do so willingly and by their choice, and to those who don't we seek not to harm, not to force to our god, but to live peacefully with. As you saw today for others that isn't true." she said as hisses and boos were aimed at the Septons and Septas.

By the time she made it back to the Manse the Septons and Septa's had run before the crowd turned on them, the crowd itself almost doubling in size. At dinner that night she spoke to Moqorro and the others who told her it was the same with them, and then she was pleased when Davos finally arrived back.

"Ser Davos, come join us." she said seeing the onion knight walk into the room.

"My lady." Davos said taking his seat.

He waited until they were alone before he told her of his day, he and Moqorro had never gotten along and she had never known the reason, only that they did not. It had never gone further than just not speaking friendly to each other and she had always felt it something the onion knight wished not to speak of.

"Your mission Ser Davos?" she asked.

"A success my lady, though gods can those roses be a fucking nightmare to deal with." he said chuckling.

"Did they seek advantage?" she asked wondering how much coin was spent.

"No, just a day filled with flowery words and probing questions." the knight said and she knew he had no time for either.

"But you've bought a regular supply?" she asked hopefully.

"I have, we can collect it from tomorrow."

"You will see it distributed?" she asked and he nodded.

She rested easy that night, today had been a good day, his word was spreading and would spread more and tomorrow they would begin to pass out food to those who needed it. Orphanages would be visited by some of her priestesses bearing gifts from their god, the poor would receive food and clothing from their god, and so his word would spread even more.

Closing her eyes she hoped that Daemon and Thoros were safe and well and that they would return soon, and before she slept she prayed to R'hllor to protect them.

**Lys 300 AC.**

**Shiera.**

The time was coming close and she would soon return to a place she had left so many years earlier, a place she had never expected to go back to. She, her guards, and the others had come here, they'd been based here while Daemon did what he did and while Melisandre and the others were based on the mainland. She found that she liked it, Lys was the birthplace of her mother, it was the home she had never known.

The manse she stayed in was owned by the Red Temple and given over to their chosen to be used for whatever purpose he saw fit. As it was now it was simply a base for her, her guards, and more of Daemon's men and women. Over a hundred in total, men and women he'd met over the years, men and women that R'hllor had sent to serve him, soldiers, warriors, learned men and healers. What purpose they had she knew not, only that they and she were to remain here until called.

For the last few days, she felt it though, felt the call was getting closer, the magic in her blood feeling it ever more strongly. The Red Priestess Darlis had asked her to look in the flames, her own visions having been of Westeros and of a ship sailing, but Shiera didn't see anything in the flames instead she felt it deep inside. So when she had dreamt the night before of the shadow over the bay she waited, and now as they looked to the sky she saw Lyanax come closer before she landed, the dragon not staying and taking off a moment later.

"Aunt it's good to see you." Daemon said smiling as he hugged her.

"You too nephew, Thoros." she said nodding to the Red Priest.

"Shiera." Thoros said simply.

"My prince, is it time? Darlis asked excitedly while looking at Daemon reverentially.

"It is Darlis, the ship will be here on the morrow." he said and the priestess nodded before rushing back inside.

She walked into the manse, her arm locked with Daemon's, and she was glad to hear him laughing and joking as they did so. Once inside he looked to Thoros who went to speak to the others while she and Daemon walked to her room to speak privately. Sitting on the bed she listened on in shock at what he told her, hardly able to believe that it was true and yet knowing he told no lies.

"How did they manage it?" she asked confused having assumed the magic would have kept them away.

"Through agents, it seems they've gotten cleverer." Daemon said "You know what happens should Aegon fall?."

"I know, but where have they taken him Daemon, cant your god show you this?" she asked and he shook his head.

"R'hllor hid me, just like your magic's hid you, but he's not the only one with the power to do so." he said and she nodded knowing of who he spoke.

"You're going after him aren't you?" she asked worriedly.

"I have no choice Aunt. If they're successful." he said and she shuddered.

"So finally it's time." she said looking to the ground, her eyes misting over.

"You are worried about going back?" he asked and she looked at him and smiled, now not the time to speak of her worries.

"No, I'm excited." she said and was glad that he accepted her word.

They ate well that night, drank even better and she laughed at some of Thoros's stories, the Red Priest had always been able to lighten the mood and she knew how much his absence had affected Daemon. She watched as Daemon spoke to some of the others, quickly clarifying the roles they would take once they went back, and ensuring that they too were ready.

By the time she rose the next morning the ship had already arrived, she like the others was already packed and after breaking her fast, all but the servants and a different Red Priestess sent by the temple to look after the manse were ready to leave. Daemon accompanied them to the docks and she bid him farewell, her nephew hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek. As she turned to walk to the ship she saw Lyanax fly back over the sea, ready to take him onto Essos.

"My lady, you should come inside, there is a chill in the air." Alexis said to her, her guard always worried about things he should not.

"I'm well Alexis, go eat and rest, we have a long journey ahead of us." she said smiling at him.

"My lady." he said with a nod as he left her there.

She looked east before turning and looking to the west, for more than half a century she had not set foot in Westeros, and the long-ago words still reverberated in her head, the message in the shadows still all too clear.

' _The West, the West is where you fall Star of the Sea, in the East you are eternal, but in the West you shall fall.'_

**The Vale 300 AC.**

**Littlefinger.**

With news confirmed from other sources that it was indeed true that Daemon was alive, Littlefinger felt nervous. At various times during the day and night he'd look to the sky and worry, he'd see a shadow flying in the distance and for the briefest moment feel the urge to run. Not that there was anywhere to run, Harrenhal had proved that, against a dragon, a castle was no real protection.

He had spoken to Lord Yohn, Ser Symond, and the others and had Maester Colemon present to offer his own advice. The topic was clear, how to protect themselves from the dragon should Daemon think of attacking them. Though he had to deal with the incessant noise of Yohn Royce continually asking why that would be the case.

"I do not expect an attack Lord Yohn, I fear one. Is that not the mark of a good military man, to be prepared for the worst of situations?" he said smugly.

"It is my lord, forgive me." Yohn said though his tone was belligerent.

"There is nothing to forgive my lord." he said though in truth he meant he forgave nothing and would remember all "Now Maester, scorpions?" he asked.

While not really any good, they were far better than most things, a possible way to take down a dragon, but not a certain one. So he had sent the letter to Illyrio asking for him to speak to the others and find out whether they had more success. The Dornish had killed Meraxes with a lucky shot and he'd rather not leave his fate in the hands of luck if he could help it.

With that done he tightened his grip even more on the Vale itself, flattering Lysa and speaking up their sexual encounters, ones she had no memory of and yet looked forward to. He made sure that Robin was as healthy as he allowed him to be, weak and pliable, but not likely to just keel over and die, not until the time was right at least. He tightened the noose around some of the other lords, bought more of Waynwood's deaths, though with Harry gone he knew the old witch would be less of a problem.

He was happy when the word came of Daemon's return to Essos, overjoyed even, as it proved him to be as big a fool as he had hoped. They may for some reason not have known of him before, but he was no secret to them now. Wherever he landed in Essos he would be in the sights of one of their number and he'd realize quickly that one man was no match for an army, not even one with a dragon.

"My lord." Colemon said walking into his solar.

"Maester?"

"A raven my lord, from the capital." the Maester said and he looked at it to see the seal of the Hand and wondered what the Griffin wished to speak to him on.

"Thank you Maester, should I need to respond I'll speak to you later." he said and the Maester left as he broke the seal and began to read the scroll.

_Lord Baelish,_

_I write to you to ask you to come to King's Landing, as you are no doubt aware of the events and the tragic loss of life which occurred, things have now been irrevocably changed. As Lord Connington is no longer Hand, his policies no longer guide the realm and it's time for the Vale and it's lord to take its rightful place. Come to King's Landing my lord, come speak to me in person and together I'm sure we can come up with a suitable reward for the Vale's Lord. A seat on the council is yours should you wish, I look forward to your reply and to our meeting.  
_

_Lord Tywin Lannister._

_Hand of the King._

He couldn't believe it, the Griffin was no more, why hadn't he heard of it? Had he not heard of it? Opening his desk he looked through the drawers and found the unopened scroll, breaking the seal and seeing it there written in front of him.

_Lord Baelish,_

_I write to inform you that Lord Connington has been removed from his position and replaced by myself. As I settle into my new role I shall seek to undo some of the Lord's most unpopular decisions and seek to bring in those who've felt pushed aside. There will be changes coming soon my lord, on that you have my vow. I look forward to working with you in the future to help to see these changes occur._

_Lord Tywin Lannister,_

_Hand of the King._

Getting up from his desk he shook his head, thinking it from the Griffin he'd just tossed the scroll aside, he knew the man cared not about the Vale and the Vale had no love for him. Connington having killed Denys Arryn at the Battle of the Bells was not someone the Vale thought highly of at all. But Tywin Lannister as Hand of the King, that changed things, he was actually capable.

Not only that but should he be that close to the crown then the Lords of the West could be called upon should the need arise. As it was the realm was disunited, the North, Vale, and most of the Riverlands, The Iron Islands, though not anymore he thought with a smirk, would have kept their fighting men out of any conflict. The West also with Tywin being in such disfavor, but if he was now Hand of the King they now may come when called.

He began to think, a place on the council, access to the inner workings, with Varys gone they now had no one in King's Landing, no one to inform on events in the Dragon's Den. Sitting down he began to think it over, going over the advantages and the disadvantages, formulating a plan in his head, everything was an opportunity and he wondered if this was too good a one to resist. He even saw a way where events could help him even more, an accident befalling Lysa while in King's Landing, would leave him in an even better position, would it not?.

"Chaos is a ladder." he said to himself when he left the solar that night, resisting the urge to whistle as he walked.

**Pentos 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

They arrived late at night, the caves in the hills overlooking Pentos feeling like a good place for them and Lyanax to rest up. Thoros was soon setting up a fire and despite no game being around, they ate well. After seeing Shiera and the others off, Lyanax had arrived and they'd flown hard to Pentos, going inland once they were close to the city itself.

Now as Thoros rested, Daemon knew he needed to have the conversation he'd put off ever since he'd returned, the one he'd been dreading, it was time to speak to his dragon. He could feel her anger, her hurt, and her disappointment and he knew that she had almost taken them far from their destination rather than fly them here. Such was her worry that she had refused to speak to him, she'd even ignored him when he tried, not that he really had.

"I'm sorry." he said softly leaning against her scales "I didn't know I would fall, I never suspected I was truly in danger, and I know how that made you feel." he said to silence.

Reaching out he stroked her neck and moved to look into her eyes, Lyanax just looking back at him.

"I cannot promise I'll not be in danger, we both know that, I can promise I'll do whatever I can to ensure I return, I'm sorry." he said and felt her brush against him.

"You did not think of me." he heard her voice in his head "Of what happens to me should you fall." the voice continued "We are one Daemon, you are my rider, for me there is no other.".

"I know, but we also know there is a chance that we don't make it, a chance we will fall." he said.

"We." she said simply and he understood her better then.

"I'm sorry." he said again as she brushed up against him.

While not fully resolved it was enough for now, enough that she was back in his head, warning him, threatening those who would dare harm him and ready for what was to come. It allowed him to sleep far more easily and his dreams were far more pleasant than they had been, blond hair and green eyes filling his mind instead of Red, Blue, and White ones.

Thoros woke him early that morning and they broke their fast on the bread and dried meat they'd brought with them. It was far too dangerous to go into the city itself they both knew, Mopatis was far too powerful for them to just slip in unnoticed and should he know of them he'd hit them with all he had. While not a problem to them with the dragon, that they were in a city with countless innocents meant such a fight would be carnage.

Afar they'd eaten and with Lyanax drifting off to sleep, they made their way to the hills and the one which overlooked the Magister's Manse, soon finding a spot where they could see it all clearly below them.

"The man likes his comforts." Thoros said as they looked down at the luxurious estate beneath them.

"He does, which one you reckon is him?" he asked and Thoros quickly pointed to the fat man waddling out to sit in the shade.

They looked on at the girls that were standing and waving large feathered fans to keep the man cool, though given the sweat which fell from him they were not doing a good job. They both tried not to let their bellies rumble upon seeing the large dishes of food placed in front of the man and found their appetite was soon gone while watching him eat. Between them, he and Thoros counted more than a dozen unsullied, along with countless servants and other guards.

"It's not going to be easy to take him." Thoros said.

"When have we ever done what's easy." he said to a laugh from his friend.

"The shadows?" Thoros asked.

"No, I don't want the men dead." he said and Thoros nodded "You stay behind me, watch my back and I'll do the rest."

"Just like old times." Thoros said with a chuckle.

"No singing." he said laughing back.

"You take all the fun out of it." Thoros said both of them shaking their heads as they walked back to the cave and sat with Lyanax while they waited for the perfect time to attack.

They waited until it was dark, neither of them able to rest even though there was so little else to do. He looked into the flames to see nothing, no warnings, no danger, and hoped he was seeing the truth, though he knew his god wouldn't steer him wrong. Lyanax had flown when night fell, his dragon was hungry and there was prey nearby, she would be back when they attacked, his dragon would be flying overhead and watching just in case she was needed.

"You ready for this?" he said to Thoros.

"I'm ready my prince." Thoros said nodding.

Making their way to the wall, Thoros helped him up on it, before Daemon reached down and helped Thoros to climb it too, once inside the grounds they drew their weapons, and Daemon said the words.

_Quick like a shadow from a fading sun_

_Fierce like a Dothraki charge_

_Sharp like a scorpions tail_

_Resolute like an unsullied spear._

He felt it as soon as he said it, the power resonating through the blades, and so at once he and Thoros began to move. Daemon's steps were almost completely silent while behind him Thoros's sounded like he was walking on broken glass. The first man he came to he took out with a blow to the back of his head, the second Thoros did likewise, though the fight was a bit longer.

Moving through the manse he lost count of the men that came at him, two of them he spun behind letting Flame and Spark's hilts do the work, two more he caught with the flat of the blades. Another with his helm to his forehead, by the time they came to the Magister's rooms there were just four left and surprise was no longer on their side. He maneuvered himself so he was facing three and let the other to Thoros, relieved when the unsullied spear had no effect against the Valyrian breastplate he wore.

These four must have been the best he thought as he dodged the spears and felt glad the fight was indoors. By the time the men had dropped them to reach for their short swords, the fight was over, Daemon having to kill one though as he readied to throw his spear at Thoros.

"You are unharmed my prince?" Thoros asked.

"I am, you?" he asked and Thoros nodded.

After sending Thoros to round up the slaves, to have them help him bind the guards, he entered the Magister's room. Inside it was even more luxury and as he moved to the bed he was almost disgusted to see the fat man's arms around two of the slaves, shaking his head, he placed Flame at the man's neck, nicking it slightly to wake him up.

"Huh, who, what, guards, guards, protect me." Illyrio shouted and the two girls beside him cried as they scurried naked along the floor.

"I'm not here to harm you, get dressed and go to the others. I promise you'll both be safe, it's him I've come for." he said and saw the instant relief on one girls face along with the satisfaction on the others.

"Who are you? What do you want gold, I can give you gold." Illyrio said his voice full of fear.

"I don't want your gold." he said.

"Then what do you want, anything, I'll give you anything, girls, you want the girls they're yours, boys, is it boys, I can get you boys, please, anything." the Magister pleaded.

"Answer's Magister, answers."

**Pentos 300 AC.**

**Thoros.**

The slaves were more than happy to help once they saw his robes, knowing he was a red priest soon had them far more sure of his intent than anything, other than when he had mentioned Daemon that was. Hearing that he and his prince had come for the Magister soon had them moving even faster, such was their eagerness to see Illyrio brought down.

Daemon abhorred slavery, it may have been a way of life in Essos, Volantis especially, but the prince had never accepted it and had offered slaves a way out. Having the dragon to back him up had helped of course, yet despite his wishes, Daemon had not gone fully into releasing them, not up to when Thoros had left at least. Instead, it had been a compromise with the Triarchs, should anyone ask the prince for sanctuary then it was allowed, much to their annoyance.

He, Kinvara, Benerro, and Melisandre had all expected wave upon wave, Kinvara was almost ecstatic at the prospect. But it had been a trickle rather than a flood, some, a small number and the men and women that they were had been strange to him. Learned men, healers, men of substance, women of knowledge, all had come and were now on their way to Westeros and he once again pondered on his god's plans.

"You got them all?" Daemon asked "Thoros, did you get them all?"

"What, sorry my prince, I got them all, they're in there." he said pointing to the room "The Magister?"

"Is a fat man tied to a bed, I think he'll hold for now." Daemon said.

"Naked?" he asked a smirk on his face.

"I'm certainly not dressing the man." Daemon said with a shake of his head and a disgusted look on his face, Thoros laughing as they entered the room.

Walking into the room he was once again surprised just how people looked at the prince, they had never been in Pentos, certainly had not seen any of these people and yet, slaves and soldiers alike looked to Daemon.

"You know who I am?" Daemon asked looking around the room.

"This one knows of you my prince." one of the unsullied said.

"We know you my prince." one of the girls said.

"Then you know that I mean you no harm, I had no choice but to kill one of your men." Daemon said to unsullied captain "I shall pray he finds comfort in R'hllor's embrace, his name?"

"Black Dog, my prince." the unsullied captain said.

"And yours?" Daemon asked.

"Red Ant."

"You have heard of your brethren Red Ant, those from Astapor? They are based now in Myr, should you wish it you and your brothers may join them?" Daemon said.

"This one wishes it very much, my prince." Red Ant said and Daemon nodded to one of the girls to free him and soon all the others were untied too.

"The Magister will pay a high price this night, but you have nothing to fear from me, should any of you wish it there is a place for you with Red Ant and the others in Myr, a place for you here at the temple or in Volantis. Should you wish it you can take the coin you should have been paid and go where you wish and live your lives free." Daemon said looking to each of them and Thoros felt his pride in his prince only increase even more.

Almost all wished to either follow Red Ant or to go to the temple and decide from there. Daemon directed them to take the Magister's coin, his jewelry and treasures, take what they were owed and use it how they wished. They could give it to the temple, or take it on with them and when they realized he was speaking true, Thoros saw it even more clearly, he had won these over, just like he had him all those years earlier.

"We should speak to the Magister, I think he'd wish to tell us what he knows now." Daemon whispered to him as they turned to leave the room.

He was still laying as Daemon had left him, naked, uncovered, and tied to the bed, a pool of water surrounding him, though whether it was sweat or piss he wasn't sure. Seeing Daemon he began to thrash in the bed, the gag stopping him from speaking, and Thoros was glad it was Daemon rather than he who removed it.

"Answers Illyrio, answers are all that will save you pain."

"You can't, I can't, my god will kill me if I speak." the fat magister said his panic clear.

"Your god's not here, you need to worry about me, about my god." Daemon said angrily.

"You cannot win, you cannot win." Illyrio said his tears falling.

"And yet I will, and yet I have. Varys laughed until he cried Magister, he threatened, cajoled, and do you want to know what he did at the end." Daemon said his voice low and threatening.

"Varys would never talk, you lie." Illyrio said.

"He begged Magister, he begged to die." Daemon said as he took his swords out.

"Please." Illyrio said.

"Your god is powerful Illyrio Mopatis, powerful enough to fool you into thinking you were untouchable, that you were protected, yet here you now lie. Tell me do you feel protected, are you untouched?." Daemon said smirking.

"No."

"Your god can do many things you say, But can your god do this?" Daemon said as he whispered and moved the swords so they were over Illyrio's body.

The flames burned bright and they burned warm, so warm that should Daemon move the swords even but an inch the Magister would burn beneath them. Instead, he just held them far enough away so the Magister didn't burn yet close enough so the heat would reach him. He looked on as Illyrio tried to move away, as the flames grew ever brighter, so much so that even Thoros needed to shield his eyes.

When he looked back the Magister no longer struggled, no longer tried to get away and could no longer see, his eyes useless now. He heard the man cry, heard him beg, and he could smell the man's waste that had come unbidden from his bowels. Daemon though just stood looking at the man, and when he began to speak Thoros heard the Magister's squeals.

"Answers, or that will be as good as it gets and l swear it'll never be that good again Magister." Daemon said.

"Qohor, they took him to Qohor." Illyrio said "My eyes, you took my eyes." he cried.

"You took my brother, I'll call it a fair exchange. How are they getting him to Qohor?"

"The Rhoyne, a boat, The Shy Maid." the Magister said quickly, his voice almost breaking.

"Who?"

"Naharais, Daario Naharis." the Magister said broken now.

"Who in Qohor?" Daemon asked impatiently.

"Hoat, Vargo Hoat." Illyrio said and Daemon looked to Thoros and shook his head.

"When?" Daemon asked and received no reply "When?" he asked more loudly.

"On the blood moon." Illyrio said.

"I thank you Magister, you've been most helpful, and you deserve a reward."

"Thank you, please, my eyes, give me my eyes." the Magister said and Daemon laughed a bitter twisted laugh that even Thoros gulped at.

"For why Magister, where you're going the last thing you'll want to do is see." Daemon moved so fast that were it not for the spray of blood from the Magister's throat, Thoros wouldn't have known what happened, the Magister' was dead instantly though. His suffering in this world over, though his suffering in the next had only just begun.

Walking to the kitchens, Daemon said nothing, one of the girls fixed a bag of food for them when he asked as they got there, and after saying their farewells they were back in the hills before the sun rose. Daemon was still quiet and it was only when they were ready to take off that he spoke.

"The Black Goat." Daemon said his voice soft and yet he could feel the rage beneath it.

"We knew they were against us my prince." he said.

"I may not hold love for my brother Thoros, but he's in the hands of monsters. The City of Sorcerers, I should have known." Daemon said shaking his head.

"We have time, Daemon." he said reassuringly.

"Do we? We can make it in time, but even with Lyanax we can't take Qohor, we can't unless…" Daemon said before smiling.

"Daemon?"

"Come Thoros it's time to visit an old friend." Daemon said as he quickly climbed up on the dragon's back.

They flew for days and stopped only to eat and so Lyanax could rest, he had thought they'd follow the Rhoyne, try to intercept the Shy Maid but Daemon said it was pointless, the time for that had long since past. Instead, they flew over lands he knew well, over an area he'd not been to in years, and he almost laughed when he saw where they were going.

They reached their destination early one morning, landing far enough away from the horses that they didn't scare them. Dismounting they didn't have far to walk before the riders were upon them, and Thoros found himself looking up at friends he'd not seen in years. He watched as the large man moved quickly before grabbing Daemon in a hug, the braid now back to where it had once been.

"It is good to see you brother." Daemon said.

"You too brother." Khal Drogo said a large smile on his face as he embraced Daemon once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Daemon asks a favor as more of his past is revealed, a northern party arrives in Kings Landing, the High Septon threatens the King and the Ladies of the Realm meet to discuss the future.


	22. A Khal in the Great Grass Sea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daemon asks for a favor and we find out more about his past, A nothern party arrives in King's Landing and the High Septon threatens the king. Some ladies of the realm discuss the future.

**The Great Grass Sea 296 AC.**

**Daemon.**

Why they were flying over the Great Grass Sea was a mystery to him, not that he was complaining, flying on Lyanax was something he very much looked forward to. As large as she was by the time they had left Asshai, it was nothing compared to her size when she flew over the Red Temple. Leaning against her head she had shown him her flying over the broken cities and temples of Valyria, resting amongst the fourteen flames and feeding off the magic in that place.

"We will fly there together." he heard her say in his mind and it both excited and terrified him.

To see the lands of his ancestors was something he had dreamed of but after seeing it through Lyanax's eyes, he wasn't sure if it was a place he wished to go to. She reassured him though and were that not enough then the voice of his god in his head would have been. He had gone to the flames to see his path and been shown many things, many places, and heard his god speak.

"Much work have I for my chosen, you must prepare to fly.".

"Where?" he asked.

Astapor, the Great Grass Sea, Yi TI, Valyria, all were shown to him and then he was shown places he didn't know, and try as he might his god refused to answer. Melisandre had argued that she needed to come with them but Lyanax would only allow Thoros to and so they had set off and flown. To the Dothraki the wide grass plains were a sea, the Dothraki Sea, to others, it was The Great Grass Sea, no one willing to give the Horse Lords any more credit than they deserved.

For miles and miles, it was wide open, there were no forests or trees, though the grass in some places grew as high as a man's head. Broken conquered cities and Khalasars large and small were scattered throughout and yet apart from resting and hunting Hrakkar or horses when there were none around, they landed rarely. When they finally did it was Thoros who found him, the man was leaning against a tree, he was feverish and his wound festering.

"Who is he?" Daemon asked.

"He's Dothraki, an impressive warrior give the length of his braid." Thoros replied.

"Yet they left him here to die? Daemon said shocked and a little disgusted that people would do that.

"If a Dothraki cannot ride he cannot lead, this man was a Khal." Thoros said pointing out one of the bells in the man's hair.

"They left their leader here to die." Daemon said shaking his head.

Thoros just nodded and Daemon tried to figure out what he had to do now, they had brought no herbs, no potions or healing draughts, nothing that could help the man and it was clear he needed help badly. He looked around and found some water and filled his pouch, bringing it over he held it to the man's mouth, glad when he drank it down. Looking at the wound he and Thoros did their best to clean it and as he was doing so he heard her in his mind, Lyanax flying some way off in the distance.

"Fire cleanses." she said and he moved to start one up when he heard her again "Fire given by a god.".

Moving back to the Khal he took out Flame only for Thoros to misinterpret his intent, once he'd realized he wasn't ending the man though he looked on eagerly. Saying the words and cutting his hand, he let the flames take hold and as he moved it to the wound both he and Thoros were amazed at the colors. Red flames rose from the sword and as he placed it against the man's flesh, they changed into a bright blue.

He had not thought to hold the man down though and yet even as he thrashed, Daemon was able to keep Flame to the wound. Once the fire had gone out both he and Thoros looked to see that the wound seemed no different, as if there had been no change and he wondered what the point had been. Lyanax though told him to wait and refused to fly them away from the place, so they were stuck here for now anyway.

"Do you think we were sent for him?" Thoros asked him that night as they ate by the fire.

"There's nothing else here, it must be, right?.".

"Why?" Thoros asked.

"You're asking me?." he said back with a chuckle.

"R'hllor didn't tell you, give you any idea?.".

"He showed me things, places, a book, some people wearing leather and carrying spears, pyramids, and the gates of Yin. Valyria and places I don't know, I think I'm to go to them, all of them, and I have no idea why." Daemon said looking to Thoros.

"We follow the path, my prince, he shows us the way and we follow the path he sets before us.".

"We walk in his light." Daemon said and saw Thoros smile.

They stayed for almost a week, Daemon finding some berries which he crushed and was able to almost force down the Khal's throat. The wound had gotten better, it had faded somewhat and the festering had stopped but the fever didn't break, and some nights the Khal thrashed and shouted loudly.

"Pono, yer rizh ki jin rancid dorvi." (Pono you son of a rancid goat." the Khal shouted "Hatif anna, hatif anna allayafi jin mahrazh." (Face me, Face me like a man.".

While he didn't or shouldn't understand Dothraki, for some reason he understood every word the Khal spoke, almost as if he was supposed to understand. Once the man had calmed down Daemon told Thoros, who said it must be R'hllor's will and that it was a boon. He wasn't sure he agreed but he let it go for now and after five days the Khal's fever broke, and both he and Thoros were relieved.

"Who are you, my Khalasar were are they?" the Khal said and Daemon turned to Thoros who looked confused which surprised him because the man spoke the common tongue.

"I am Daemon Snow, this is Thoros of Myr, who are you?" he asked in the common tongue.

"I am Khal Drogo, my men they left me here to die?" Drogo asked and Daemon nodded "You will help me, take me to them?".

"I will if it's what you want." he said and looked to Thoros who stood there shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

"I want." Drogo said standing to his feet.

Daemon had to move quickly to catch the man and as big and imposing as he looked laying down, standing beside him Drogo was even more so. Daemon feeling his weight as he helped him to the fire. Drogo drank and ate like a man who'd not only not done either for some time but one who thought he would never do so again. Sitting with Thoros his friend leaned in to whisper in his ear, catching Daemon by surprise with what he said.

"You, he, what did you talk about?" Thoros asked and Daemon looked at him.

"You didn't hear us?".

"I couldn't understand you, both of you were speaking Dothraki." Thoros said and Daemon looked to see if he was jesting.

"I..to me it was the common tongue." Daemon said before telling Thoros what Drogo had asked for.

"You think it wise?".

"I think we were sent here for this, why? I don't know but we were sent here for this I believe." he said and Thoros nodded.

He woke early the next morning to find Drogo already awake and looking at him, sitting up he nodded to him and they spoke as they broke their fast. Drogo told him he'd been injured in a fight and Pono had brought a woman to heal him, the next thing he knew he was feverish and Pono took his Khalasar from him. He told him that he'd take it, Pono's braid, and then his manhood as he was the Khal of Khals, the Great Stallion himself had named him so.

"You're not strong enough for a fight." Daemon said and Drogo stood up angrily.

"You think you can match me?".

"I think right now anyone could." Daemon said holding his hand up when Drogo moved "Right now. I'm sure if you regained your strength it would be a different matter.".

He saw the smirk on Drogo's face as he sat down and handed him the pouch filled with wine he'd taken from Thoros.

"Drogo owes you a debt, name it and it's yours." Drogo said as he took a small and then a larger swallow once he tasted the wine.

"I ask for nothing but I offer you my hand as a sign of friendship." he said holding his hand out and for a moment he thought the large man was going to ignore it before he took it.

"The Great Stallion sent you here Daemon Snow, you have my friendship." Drogo said with a smile.

"Targaryen, my name is Daemon Targaryen." he said and Drogo nodded.

"Your name doesn't matter, just as mine does not, a man's worth is in what he does. You helped me, one day I'll help you in return.".

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Davos.**

He had checked the city as Daemon had asked and along with Ser Bonifer had found no one else they needed to worry about. Knowing that it was simply Varys alone who'd set things up though wasn't as comforting as it should have been. He, Mathos, and Asher was relaxing when one of the hundred came in to speak to the queen. Davos quickly telling him that Rhaella and Ser Bonifer had left for a meeting with Elia.

"A northern ship was seen in the bay, by now they should be close to docking. I believe there could be trouble if they left when the first words about the prince were sent out." the knight said and Davos nodded.

"I'll go meet them, I'll inform the queen and Ser Bonifer or if you wish to do so they're at the Red Keep." he said and the knight said he'd go speak to them and tell them that Davos was dealing with it.

He chuckled at that when the man had gone, over the years he'd dealt with a lot for the prince, angry northerners were not something he looked forward to. He called Asher and Mathos and sent his son to get some of the unsullied to join him, he'd have liked to have Grey Worm but he was with the queen along with Ghost.

"It seems we've to deal with some of your countrymen, Asher." he said looking and waiting for the young man's reaction.

"Good, Ser Davos, long have I wished to talk to proper men." Asher said ducking the slap he aimed at him.

"Cheeky fucker." he said as Mathos arrived back.

They made their way to the docks and were glad the ship hadn't docked yet, seeing the merman on the sails he smirked seeing the excited look on Asher's face. With Daemon's resurrection, the lad had put off his return north, eager though he was to see that girl of his. Davos was glad of it, he liked the lad and knew how his sons felt about him, and he knew he could use him while staying in the city.

"The big fellow is the Greatjon, the fat one Lord Wyman and the little one is Howland Reed." Asher whispered saying the last name more respectfully than the other two.

"The Crannogman?" he asked.

"Aye, that man and his people are what keeps the South at bay." Asher said proudly.

He thought nothing of it, even though he knew others would see the small man as nothing impressive, Davos knew better. Looks meant nothing, he had met a young boy who had shaken his world view and turned it on its head. A young boy who had done things he still couldn't believe and he'd seen them mostly with his own eyes. So the fact that Howland Reed was no taller than one of his younger sons meant nothing to him.

"My lords, my name is Ser Davos Seaworth. I've come to welcome you on behalf of prince Daemon." he said and looked on as Lord Wyman studied him carefully though it was the Greatjon who spoke.

"That you Forrester?" the man's voice said far too loudly.

"Aye it's me." Asher replied.

"Where's the prince lad?" The Greatjon asked.

"Off on his dragon, lucky fucker that he is." Asher said with a laugh which both Lord Wyman and the Greatjon returned.

"Aye, impressive thing she was, named after his mother." the Greatjon said and laughed loudly.

"Come I'm sure you men would like an ale and a meal not served on a shaky table." Davos said seeing the welcoming look that Lord Wyman gave to that idea "Lord Reed?" he said to the one man who'd stayed silent.

"Aye Ser Davos, that sounds like a plan." the diminutive man said.

Lord Wyman took advantage of the carriage they had brought, Asher joining him more to keep him company than for lack of a horse. While both the Greatjon and Howland joined him as they rode back to the manses. The Greatjon seemed to dislike the smell, the amount of people, and the journey itself, Howland though was more quiet and composed.

Seeing the guards at the gate, the number of them who surrounded the manse seemed to surprise both men, who he caught looking at each other more than once. Soon though they dismounted and made their way inside, and when they reached the dining area he was glad none of the red priests or priestesses were around, not wishing to have to explain them just yet. The meal they had brought to them had already been prepared and was a hearty stew, Lord Wyman taking the offered second helping.

"What brings you, men, this far south?" he asked as they enjoyed an ale, Davos making sure it was a good one which they seemed to appreciate.

"We received an offer from the Lannisters. They sent us some ships bearing supplies and suggested a favorable trade deal. So Lord Stark sent us to see what was what, to see if they were trying to gain favor with Daemon." Wyman said and both Davos and Asher laughed.

"They've already gained favor, I think the offer genuine." Davos said when the three men looked at him to see what the laughter was about.

"They have?" the Greatjon asked.

"Aye, the prince is to be married to Myrcella Lannister." Asher said smiling.

"By his choice?" Howland asked staring at them both.

"Other than his god no one makes Daemon do anything that's not his choice." Asher said and Davos glared at him.

"His God?" Howland asked and Davos sighed, really not wanting to have this conversation.

"R'hllor my lords, Prince Daemon is my god's chosen." he heard Melisandre's voice from behind him.

In a way, he was glad of Melisandre's arrival as over the next few hours she explained what had happened to the prince, to the northern lords. In another, though he was not, as listening to the story being told in such a way really did not paint them in a good light. Had he been one of the three men sitting at the other side of the table, then Davos felt he'd have gotten up and walked from the room.

As it was the opposite seemed to happen, all three of the men listened eagerly and didn't, as far as he could judge, seem to think the story far fetched. Then again Daemon had a dragon and had taken out the Iron Born for the North, maybe the men already thought him some sort of savior. When Melisandre told them he'd gone to rescue his brother even Davos felt the pride the Lords of the North showed.

"He'll be gone for some time then?" Howland asked with a note of disappointment in his voice.

"With Prince Daemon we've come to expect to see him when we see him, my lords. He could be gone for a moon or a few days, all we know for certain is that'll he'll return." he said to nods.

"Always." Melisandre said definitively.

They spoke then on the Lannisters, Davos telling them of Daemon giving them the sword and of Myrcella. Saying the prince was more than happy with the arrangement and speaking of how the King hadn't been at first. When they asked him for his own thoughts on the Lannisters and did he think they meant the North harm or to help, he paused.

"I don't really know the Lannisters, my lords. Myrcella is a girl I have a lot of time for, she makes Daemon happy and that boy deserves it more than any I've known. What I do know is that Daemon didn't ask them to do this, this was all the Lannisters idea and that the sword he gave them is worth an incredible amount." he said as the lords looked to him.

"How much?" the Greatjon asked.

"I heard tell once that Lord Tywin offered 250,000 gold dragons to buy a different Valyrian sword, even heard he went to 400,000. For his own family's actual sword, adding in what that would mean then I'd say it's worth more than that." he said and saw the Greatjon look to Wyman who nodded.

"What does this mean for us Ser Davos?" Wyman asked.

"Daemon returned a priceless heirloom, something that the Lannister's have searched for years to find." Davos said before adding "I'd say they consider they owe him and you know what they say about Lannisters?".

"Aye. A Lannister always pays his debts." Wyman said more relaxed now.

"We've organized rooms for you all here, her grace will return later and Myrcella may drop in with her." Melisandre said and the lords nodded.

"You can send a note to Lord Tyrion, I think he's dealing with things now his father is Hand." he said as he got up.

He was walking down the hall when Howland approached him, turning to see the Crannogman almost running after him.

"Ser Davos a word.".

"Of course my lord." he said directing him into the room nearest.

"The Prince, Ser Davos, is he happy, truly?." Howland asked the concern clear in his voice and Davos smiled finding himself liking the man already.

"Happier than he has been in some time Lord Reed." he said glad to see the smile on the man's face as Howland turned to walk away.

"I knew his mother well Ser, she'd be pleased to know that." Howland said and Davos found himself hoping that the small man was still here when Daemon returned, knowing how much tales of his mother would mean to his prince.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Rhaegar.**

He had always known the benefits of having Tywin as Hand, politically, practically, and even though he'd never shared his father's fear of the man, he'd always been aware of the danger of it too. Oberyn would no doubt rant and rave when he came back and once Doran found out he too would air his grievances. Rhaegar had expected at least one of his council to do so also, just not this one, as he was certain it would be Mace and not Lucerys.

"You think I shouldn't have appointed him?" he asked surprised.

"I think your father had the right of it where the lions are concerned." Lucerys said.

"So it's not that you feel passed over?".

"No, Master of Ships is what I've always wanted to be, it's what we were born to be." Lucerys said and he nodded his agreement.

"So you believe he wishes to take the throne for who? Daemon, my son should Aegon not be returned is my heir the throne will be his to take regardless." he said trying to see what was really on Lucerys's mind.

"I understand and while I hope for Prince Aegon's return, Prince Daemon is the better choice." Lucerys said catching him by surprise.

"You think I should overlook Aegon?" he asked.

"I hope your son, both your sons are returned unharmed your grace. But only one will ever sit that throne and we both know the truth of it.".

"You think Tywin would harm Aegon?" he asked and Lucerys nodded.

"I think you've put Tywin too close to the throne, you've named him Hand and he'll not wish to relinquish it. When Daemon marries Myrcella he'll be his goodgrandson and as long as he'll be king then Tywin may be loyal. But should it be Aegon who sits the throne, then I think you're setting the seeds for a rebellion, your grace." Lucerys said standing and bowing before he left.

He spent most of the day pondering what he'd been told. Aegon's faults had become all too known to him but the rift between him and Daemon had widened rather than been bridged. For Daemon to rise to the throne he needed to be brought closer, and even then he wasn't sure that he could pass over one son for the other. As for Tywin himself well Lucerys was right to an extent but he needed him for now, whether he needed him for the future was yet to be seen.

He was thinking more on this when Arthur walked into the room, a small smirk on his friend's face when Rhaegar bid him sit. Rhaegar was surprised when Arthur took the offered glass of wine as it was not something he'd do in most circumstances. Seeing him do so now only made him keener to hear what it was he'd come to see him about.

"What's going on?" he asked as he sipped his wine.

"Apparently the High Septon is on his way to speak to you, to demand you kick the Red Priests out of King's Landing.

"He should go to Tywin." he said smirking, glad he had a Hand to deal with such matters.

"He did and was given short shrift, he then apparently tried to take matters in his own hands." Arthur said still smirking.

"Arthur?".

"The fat fool sent some of his Septons and Septas to draw the crowd away from the Red God, it didn't work and if anything he's made them more popular.".

Arthur told him then of the attempted attacks, of the failed efforts and how easily they were dealt with. While his friend found it amusing, he did not, remembering full well how dangerous the Faith could be when provoked. Though it seemed they had little support among the people for now at least. He was ready for the fat man by the time he arrived and he welcomed him into the room with a smile.

"Your Grace, I'm honored you've agreed to meet with me." the High Septon said a plastered on smile on his face as he did so.

"Of course High Septon, my door is always open to the faith." he said and saw the man smile broader now.

"Your Grace, I'm not sure if you're aware of the danger posed by these heathens, they're at work in the streets, trying to buy favor with food and clothing." the fat man said dismissively.

"I can see nothing wrong with providing for people who have not enough. Handing out food and clothing High Septon, is that not something the faith should be doing?." he asked and saw the smile falter.

"The faith is always willing to help those in need your grace, however, our funds are not limitless." the fat man said and Rhaegar resisted the urge to snort at the man.

"Indeed High Septon. However as I said I see nothing wrong with those who can, helping those who need help. So I fail to see why I should interject myself here?" he said.

"You should interject your grace because if you do not then the faith will." the fat man said and he looked at him and laughed watching as his face turned red.

"Just as you already tried." he said raising his hand when the man tried to speak "I'm well aware of what you tried High Septon, which is why I'm glad for this meeting."

"You are?".

"I am, I believe my Hand warned you what would happen should you try to take the law in your own hands, if not let me reiterate that warning, you do so at great peril High Septon, great peril." he said staring at the man.

"As do you should you ignore our concerns your grace." the High Septon said.

"I see the time for doublespeak is over, good, speak your mind High Septon, speak it now while I allow it." he said and looked at the man with contempt.

"Many years ago our faith was threatened, in order to protect it we were forced to arm ourselves, to fight for the Seven, should we feel threatened…"

"Enough." Rhaegar said loudly, interrupting the fat man much to his annoyance "Let me be clear High Septon, the faith exists because we allow it, so arm yourselves if you must, bring back your faith militant if you must, your poor fellows and Warrior's sons." he said angrily.

"You should be careful what you wish for your grace." the High Septon said.

"No High Septon you should, arm yourselves if you will, bring your warriors to bear, let's see how they stand against a dragon's fire. But I promise you this High Septon if you do so then you'll feel the full wrath of a dragon."

"A dragon that's not here your grace." The High Septon said.

"A dragon that you're threatening to wake High Septon. The Red Priests will remain, should any harm come to them then it's you I'll hold personally responsible, so feel free to test me on this." he said smirking when the fat man gulped.

"I have no fear, the father will protect me." the fat man and Rhaegar tried not to laugh listening to the worry in the High Septon's voice.

"The father may be busy then because you arm yourselves, you arm yourselves for a war and I swear it here and now. You force this war upon me and I'll see every Sept in flames, and every Septon and Septon hanging from trees before I'm done." he said calmly enjoying the shudder from the man.

"Is that a threat your grace?".

"No, that High Septon is a promise.".

Once the fat man was gone he sent for Tywin and asked what exactly had happened with the red priests, thanking him for his foresight and telling him what he'd spoken to the High Septon about. He sat back and waited for the old lion's response almost chuckling when it came.

"Good." Tywin said simply.

"Good?".

"For too long the faith has thought itself the true power in Westeros, so let them come if they wish, if my last act is to put them in their place then good, I'll go happily to meet Joanna." Tywin said "Besides I'm sure once Myrcella and Daemon are married in front of the Red God, I'll be a target of theirs anyway."

"You wish them married that way?" he asked surprised.

"My granddaughter was right, the prince wasn't brought back by the Seven, it was R'hllor's will and that's who they should marry in front of." Tywin said.

"I'm glad to have you with me, my lord.".

"Your Grace." Tywin said with a bow before he left.

**Outside Vaes Dothrak 296 AC.**

**Thoros.**

When Drogo had seen the dragon he'd nearly fallen to the ground, even more so when he saw how Daemon interacted with it. Turning to him, Drogo mumbled some words, and Thoros was lost, only guessing what they were. When Daemon walked back, he found that hearing Daemon's side of the conversation helped some and then he knew he was right, Drogo had asked if Daemon could control the dragon.

He laughed at Drogo's expression when he said he could and even more when Daemon said that was how they were getting out of here. Drogo both excited and eager to fly on a dragon's back and looking at Daemon now with a far different look. Taking to the sky they flew over the land, Drogo perhaps taking to flying far better than he had on his first flight, far better given the smile on his face.

As there was no sign of the Khalasar beneath them he heard Drogo say Vaes Dothrak and point towards the mountains in the distance. The Khal seemed amazed at the ground they covered and when they arrived and landed in the mountain above the city he jumped off, and pointed down to the city below, shouting all the while.

"He wishes me to go with him, says I need to leave my weapons here." Daemon said and he nodded.

"No blade or blood can be spilled in the city, my prince." Thoros said telling Daemon what he'd heard about the famed city of the Dothraki.

"That sounds like no fun, certainly not a place for you and me then." Daemon said smirking and he laughed slapping his back "I need you to guard them and stay with Lyanax." his prince said and he nodded.

It was night when Daemon returned alone and he wondered where the Khal was. Though he was far more interested in the two sacks Daemon carried in his hands, for now at least.

"What's in the sacks?" he asked.

"Food and mare's milk, a gift from one of Drogo's blood riders.".

"Where's Drogo?."

"At a meeting of the Khal's, he challenged Pono to a fight for control of the Khalasar and Pono refused, the Khal's are deciding." Daemon said handing him some meat and bread.

"And if they decide there's to be no fight?".

"There'll be a fight here tomorrow, now come let's get drunk." Daemon said handing him a pouch filled with the most awful smelling thing he'd ever had the misfortune to handle.

It tasted good though, even better the more you drank and between them, he and Daemon drank it all. Waking up the next morning Thoros hated the world, the light, the wind, and his prince. Seeing Daemon sit there as if he hadn't matched him drink for drink was annoying, very annoying. He broke his fast as best he could, emptied his stomach more than once, and was glad they were alone as he could only imagine how the Dothraki would have reacted.

They were sitting there when the horses arrived, Daemon having to go to Lyanax to keep her calm. Thoros looked on as one by one each of the Dothraki seemed in awe of Lyanax. He was happy to see the smile on his prince's face as Drogo arrived and the Khal greeted Daemon warmly, though he moved to interject when a large man did not. The Khal wasn't as big as Drogo but he wasn't smaller by much and hearing the shouts, and seeing the angry way Daemon looked at him, he knew a fight was coming.

"Very well, you wish to test my blade, when Drogo wins his fight I'll win mine." Daemon said walking from the man.

Thoros waited for his prince to come over and when he did asked him about the man, Daemon smirking as he answered.

"Khal Zekko thinks if he kills me then Lyanax is his, he and Drogo are rivals and he didn't like that we found and helped him." Daemon said and Thoros nodded knowing the fight was agreed and inevitable now.

When Pono arrived he didn't look happy and as Thoros looked to Drogo, who was speaking to Daemon, he saw the smile on the Khal's face. When he had fallen from his horse Pono had taken most of his Khalasar with him, only Drogo's blood riders and some of the women refusing to join. Apparently Zekko had his eyes on those and had they not brought Drogo here, then he'd have taken them.

He watched as Drogo stood up, he wore no top and the wound was barely noticeable at all now, his Arakh was in his hand, and compared to Pono he looked like a man against a boy. In normal times this would be a mismatch but the Khal was still weak and had Daemon not looked so confident, Thoros would be a little more worried. As it was his prince was right to be so sure, Drogo moving way too quick for a man that size.

"Edavrasa jano." (Useless dog) Drogo said Daemon translating it for Throros as they watched "Fin yer vos iffi, yer ize ha. Vo mahrazh, No khal, vo alikh Pono." (What you cannot win you poison for. No man, No Khal, No more Pono) Drogo shouted.

Drogo blocked the swing of the other man's Arakh and spinning around he caught Pono across the stomach, with a twist of his hand the man's stomach was opened and that was it. Pono fell to the ground, his insides no longer on the inside, and the look of shock on his face, not one which lasted long. Thoros watched Drogo smile and then look to Daemon both in gratitude for getting him there to do this, and as if to say now it's your turn you think you can match that.

He was happy to see Daemon's smirk as he nodded to the Khal and when his prince took Flame and Spark, he saw the confusion on the faces of the Dothraki. Zekko shouted loudly before he said something which made Drogo angry and some of his own Khalasar laugh. Daemon just standing there looking at the man before laughing too.

"You gonna fight or just stand there making noise." Daemon said and Thoros heard the laughs this time coming from Drogo and his blood riders.

He watched as Daemon and Zekko faced off, the man looking at his prince with contempt, and with a nod and chuckle from Daemon, the fight began. It too didn't last long, Daemon caught the Arakh with Flame and in the same moment pushed Spark upwards, the smaller blade entering Khal Zekko's head under the chin and pushing straight through coming out the top.

Zekko was dead instantly. Daemon pulled back the blade using his foot to push the man away and the Khal fell to the ground. Thoros placed his hand on his own sword when he saw Zekko's blood riders move but they just took their Khal and walked away. He was beaten to Daemon by Drogo though, the big man laughing and speaking animatedly with the prince.

They ended up spending two days in Vaes Dothrak, Thoros starting to pick up some of the phrases with Daemon's help, not enough to speak it but he could understand some. Khal Zekko's Khalasar came to pledge themselves to Daemon but his prince waved them away and told them if they wished to pledge themselves to anyone, then Drogo was who they should.

Something they did happily and something which only deepened the burgeoning friendship between the Prince and the Khal. When the time came to leave, Daemon and the Khal spoke long and hard. Both seeming to come to some agreement and it was only when the met up with Lyanax and were about to fly off, that Daemon told him what that was.

"He called me his brother and said if we should ever need his help then we only had to ask. I told him the same was true for me." Daemon said as they climbed up on the dragon's back.

"You think that's why we were sent here, that's R'hllor's plan?" he asked and Daemon laughed.

"I think a Khalasar may come in useful one day, my friend." Daemon said and a moment later they were in the sky.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Elia.**

Her niece was furious with her, Ellaria too, as well as her other nieces and she found she didn't care. She didn't trust them with anything she may say in this room, nor did she trust they wouldn't speak out of turn. So Arianne could moan and complain all she wished, Ellaria could look at her as if she was betraying Dorne, she was the queen of Seven Kingdoms, not one.

They arrived in good order and she was happy to see Rhaella with Daenerys, the queen, and her daughter having put some if not all of their differences behind them. Something she and Rhaenys were well on their way to doing also, her daughter had told her what Rhaella offered and why she had accepted.

" _You don't wish to be queen?" she asked._

" _You were right, grandmother was right, the realm wouldn't accept it, not with Daemon here."_

" _And Aegon?" she asked wondering what she thought of her brother._

" _I hope Daemon finds him and brings him back but he can never sit the throne, if he does we fall." Rhaenys said._

" _You really wish to marry Willas Tyrell?"._

" _I must, we need them brought in close and it was my idea, Daemon didn't ask me nor grandmother pressure me. If I'm to be Hand then I need to worry about the realm as much as I worry about myself" Rhaenys said._

She had to admit she'd not thought of it, a woman as Hand was an interesting idea and it gave Rhaenys a focus, something to do which she believed was truly all her daughter wanted. Elia was pleased to see Myrcella and even Cersei Lannister, both Lannister's also arriving together, the two younger girls were soon chatting happily and Cersei looked pleased to be there. Olenna Tyrell was the last to arrive and when she sat Elia began, making sure each of the ladies had tea or drinks before she spoke.

"You may wonder why I've asked you all to come here. I believe it's time we made our presence felt, Myrcella will be married to Prince Daemon soon and I believe it's just to be confirmed that my daughter and your grandson are to be wed Lady Olenna." she said Olenna nodding.

"I believe so your grace." Olenna said and Elia saw Rhaella smile.

"Prince Daemon I hope returns soon and I pray he brings my son back with him but it's been clear to me for some time, even if I have tried to ignore it, that Aegon is not fit to sit the throne." she said to some gasps and a look from Cersei to Myrcella.

"That's been clear to us all I believe." Rhaella said.

"I intend to support Daemon as heir." she said to more gasps and Myrcella spoke up.

"Daemon has no wish to sit the throne, your grace." Myrcella said.

"But my brother will do what's needed and has agreed to." Rhaenys said and Myrcella looked to her and then Rhaella who nodded.

"My grandson also intends to name my granddaughter as his Hand." Rhaella said to a surprised but happy look from Olenna and a not so happy one from Cersei.

"He intends to replace my father?" Cersei asked.

"He intends to make your daughter queen." Elia said and saw Cersei nod.

"Your Grace." Cersei said nodding back at her.

"We have a chance to change things for the first time in years, Daemon having a dragon gives him more leeway to do things than Rhaegar ever had. It gives him the freedom and the arrival of the Red Priests challenges the faith, which creates opportunities." Rhaella said and she saw the excited looks on some of the women's faces.

"What sort of opportunities mother?" Daenerys asked.

"Ones we as woman have long sought, the freedom to be who we are and not to stand in the shadows of our husbands, our betrothed, or our father's or brothers. The opportunity for us to carve a path of our own, Myrcella you will be queen, Rhaenys you Hand, together you have a chance to bring great change to Westeros." Elia said and saw both girls look at each other with excitement on their faces.

"My grandson is not like those who came before him, I raised him better than I was able to raise Rhaegar. Those who've spent time with him and have heard him speak to Melisandre would know he takes counsel from a woman. Oh don't get me wrong, he's a reckless fool like all men." Rhaella said to laughs "But he's unafraid to listen to a woman which makes him far better than most."

"What do you propose your grace?" Olenna asked.

"I propose that we meet and meet often, we go back and consider the things we know need changing, the things we would if we were in a position to do so." Elia said to nods.

"The queen is right, we know there are many things we'd try and do, many things we'd like to see done differently and be it the Faith, the crown, the laws of the land or worse simply because that was the way things were always done. We've not seen change in gods knows how many years?" Rhaella said.

"Myrcella?" Elia said to the girl who'd gone quiet.

"I don't wish to manipulate my future husband." Myrcella said and Rhaella laughed.

"I don't think my nephew would allow you or even I too, if he would he'd not be flying off on a dragon ever time we turned our back on him, would he?" Rhaella asked to laughs.

"No, he would not." Myrcella said determinedly to even more laughter.

"I don't wish to manipulate my brother but when we spoke he told me he wishes for me to be a true Hand, to bring my own ideas to the fore, he seeks a partnership more than a crown." Rhaenys said and Elia noticed the pleased looks on some of the faces.

The rest of the tea was spent going over things, small ideas, large ones, by the time they left she could sense just how excited they were by the idea. Rhaegar had always listened to her, sometimes he'd gone with what she would say, more often than not he wouldn't. Daemon she felt would be more willing than his father ever was, more eager to have dissenting voices. Myrcella was right he may not want the crown but Elia felt now that made him the right man even more.

"What did you think?" she asked turning to Ashara, her friend had kept quiet through the entire meeting.

"I think had she been alive then Lyanna would have been one of the loudest voices in that room." Ashara said and Elia couldn't help but agree.

"Was I right to leave Arianne and Ellaria out?" she asked.

"You were, they're not ready for it Elia, they wouldn't believe it, and knowing you were behind Daemon so clearly would only create problems." Ashara said.

"It will anyway, not just with Dorne.".

"Rhaegar?".

"He's not going to like this, even seeing the truth of it he'll not like it." Elia said shaking her head.

"They need to come to an understanding Elia. If Daemon wishes the throne then he needs to at least make peace with his father.".

"I hope he's able to." Elia said as they walked inside.

**Outside Qohor 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

In all the times he'd flown back to see Drogo they'd rarely spoken about the favor, they did however speak on his vision about the red eyes. Drogo bringing him before the Dosh Khaleen when he told him, telling him to speak to them and the other Khals about what he'd seen. After Daemon did they told him of their own legends, of the one who intended to capture and break the Great Stallion's spirit.

The horse that could not be ridden, could not be tamed, and the rider who sought to do both, the war that one day would come to them, the war that could not be won. The war would rage until all Dothraki united under the Khal of Khals and Daemon looked to Drogo who nodded. In that room, on that day, he and Drogo truly became brothers, by blood, by choice, and he felt now by design. Drogo may not have had a god's favor but he had his peoples and Daemon knew when the time came, his brother would be the Khal the stories spoke of.

Until that time he and his brother had met often, they'd fought just once and when Daemon beat him, Drogo had gone to cut his braid only for Daemon to allow him only to cut it partially. It was now almost back to where it had once been and it was time to call in the favor.

"I need your help brother, it's almost time but we have a chance to stop it before it begins." he said as he sat beside Drogo in the tent.

"How? this is our destiny brother, we have to fight this fight." Drogo said.

"My blood is powerful, my swords and the light from them are what healed your wound but I have a brother who carries the same blood and they intend to use him. They took him from my homeland and intend to sacrifice him on the Blood Moon." he said and Drogo nodded.

"Who?".

"Hoat." he said and Drogo smiled.

"What's your plan?" Drogo asked and Daemon told him.

"You sack the city, you go and ask for tribute just like always and when they bring it you get insulted and ask for double, treble, even more, and then you attack." Daemon said.

"And you?".

"Inside finding my brother." Daemon said.

"We ride at dawn brother." Drogo said.

"You ride, I fly." he said and Drogo laughed.

They spent the night laughing and joking, drinking mare's milk, and watching as men and women coupled under the night sky. Daemon trying not to think of the green eyes he'd left behind and instead drinking more. It was before dawn that he and Thoros flew, the Khalasar was ready to ride and he promised Drogo that Lyanax would help if she was needed.

"I won't let a dragon take my victory, my braid has only just grown back brother." Drogo said with a laugh.

"Be well brother, may the Great Stallion watch over you." Daemon said.

"May R'hllor keep you in his light brother." Drogo said as they embraced.

Lyanax landed some distance off and Daemon warged into a mouse, feeling his way around Hoat's palace and almost losing his connection when he found Aegon. His brother was in a bad way and Daemon hoped that Drogo would arrive soon. He and Thoros dressed in rags and made their way to the Red Temple, the priestess was more than happy to welcome them and keen to tell him of events in the city.

Daemon let Thoros speak to her and he went to the fires, trying to speak to R'hllor and trying to find out anything he could about what he may face. He cut his hand a little deeper and allowed some of the blood to pool in a handkerchief before using the rest on the flames. But he found no answers here today, no insight into what he may face and he knew then that the power was growing even stronger against them.

"Naharis arrived on a small boat a few days ago, you were right we'd never have stopped him." Thoros said.

"Is he still here?" he asked.

"Mariana believes so, though she's not seen him, she offers us, men, if we need them?." Thoros asked but Daemon shook his head.

"We need to do this alone, once Drogo arrives we'll have more than enough men.".

"She worries about the Dothraki." Thoros said.

"There is no need, Drogo and his men know I serve R'hllor and any who follow him are under my protection." Daemon said looking to Thoros "Have her bring those she can into the temple, Drogo's men will protect it.".

"What do we do now?" Thoros asked.

"We wait." he said and he walked to the room he'd been given.

**Drogo.**

His men rode hard and fast, almost half the Khalasar behind him, 25,000 men and all of them knew the legend of the Three Thousand, just like Temmo, his men were braided and belled and he'd not like them to share the same fate. When they arrived he sent his blood riders forward and demanded the tribute, ready to reject it and do what his brother had asked.

The blood moon was on the morrow and he had not much time to show his displeasure but when the men arrived he did so, demanding more to their surprise. The second offer came quickly, the third even quicker and he felt bad taking the man's life who brought it. But the message needed to be sent and sent it was.

When morning broke he was woken by Cohollo who told him to come see and as he followed the man he saw the unsullied line up in formation, the spears by their sides, the shields held tight, and he saw some of the nervous looks amongst his men. Smiling he patted Cohollo on the back and when Haggo came to him, all three of them turned to go break their fasts.

"We attack at noon." Drogo said and Haggo nodded, though Cohollo raised his objections.

"We will lose many against the unsullied Khal." Cohollo said and Drogo laughed reaching out to touch his oldest friend on the shoulder.

"Follow me, my friend, follow me and I'll show you what true power looks like." he said and Cohollo nodded.

After eating he readied his men, all of them lining up and eager to charge, riding down he spoke to each of the groups letting them know his wishes and once he was sure they did he rode back to the front. Grabbing his Arakh he pointed forward and they began to charge. Almost 25,000 charging as one and they covered the ground fast, the noise of their screams and their horse's across the ground was deafening. When he began to pull away from the others he felt them slow behind and by the time he reached the unsullied he was riding at a trot.

He watched as the feared men with their spears looked at him and as he rode in front a man stepped forward, his spear by his side held against his shield.

"Daemon." Drogo said and as one the unsullied began to beat their spears against the shields.

They turned and faced the walls and began to march forward in through the gates and as Drogo looked back to his men, as he gave the order for the charge to continue he smiled. Power was a strange thing and his brother possessed more of it than any man he knew, he had asked him to trust him, told him the unsullied would not fight and Drogo owed him his life, the trust he gave freely.

Riding through the city he watched as his men rode down guards, sellswords, and as the unsullied cleared a path, Qohor would fall before nightfall and he only hoped his brother's work was as successful as his own.

**Daemon.**

He had Mariana bring the captains of the unsullied to him, each man controlling a century. The Red Priestess had done her job well, for years spreading the word of what he had done in Astapor. She had them know of the freedom of their brothers and as he looked at them he could tell they were eager to listen. He told them of Tyrosh, of his barracks there and his men, of how he'd give them the same choice he gave their brothers and they accepted readily.

When the attack came he was ready and he and Thoros made their way to Vargo's palace, saying the words he moved quickly, taking the guards out as easily as he could. But by the time he got to the cell though Aegon was gone and he felt the fear of what failure would bring, he moved quickly as he saw the night fall.

"Where?" Thoros asked?.

"The black altar." Daemon said and both men made their way towards the center of the town.

The moon was beginning to rise and as they moved through the streets he saw the Dothraki take over the city, as much as it pained him there would be women raped this night, and he cursed these men for forcing him to do what needed to be done. He saw the light of the flames in front of him and moving towards it he saw his brother's silver hair, matted with blood and dirt though it was.

Seeing Vargo Hoat he felt his disgust rise and he saw the cuts on his brother's chest as they got closer, Aegon had not been treated kindly and for the first time, he felt sympathy for him. He was five and twenty feet away when he knew he'd not make it, that he'd not be quick enough and so he called for Lyanax and asked her to roar, to show her flames.

"Dracarys Lyanax, light up the sky." he whispered as he grabbed a spear from one of the Unsullied.

As the dragon roared and the crowd parted, as the Dothraki and unsullied entered the square he saw Hoat move, the long knife was raised high in his hand and he could hear the fear in Aegon's whimpers. He closed his eyes and prayed to R'hllor to guide his hand and taking the spear he threw it. It flew through the air and he shouted out Hoat's name, the man turning to find him in the crowd.

When he saw Hoat fly from the raised altar, saw the spear hit his chest, Daemon moved fast and getting to the altar he climbed up. Hoat's guards turned and ran for their lives and Daemon let them go. He moved towards Aegon and saw his brother's bruised and battered body, the fear in his eyes all too clear, and as he looked at him he found no recognition in Aegon's expression.

"Aegon, I've come to take you home." he said and Aegon didn't reply, instead he cried and Daemon untied him, feeling his brother's arms around him for the first time in their lives.

**The Shy Maid.**

**Daario.**

When the Dothraki arrived he knew there was something wrong and he shook his head at the lisping fool's response. The man didn't understand the nature of this to be far different, this was no ordinary call for tribute, the timing was way off. He'd arrived a few days earlier and the dreams played in his head and so he had done as they asked, he'd bled the prince, and bled him well.

He had told Hoat he should move him and the man had ignored him, told him he was far too low on the ladder to give him orders and Daario had wondered were they all like this. He swore at night that he saw a dragon flying through the sky and so he had filled the boat with supplies just in case, and when the unsullied turned he'd moved.

"You need to do this now, Daemon is here." he said to Hoat who at least made moves to bring the prince to the altar.

Had the man not had so many guards around him, then he'd have taken his chances and taken the prince with him but the voice in his head told him to go and go now. So Daario did as he was bid and as the Shy Maid sailed away from the city he looked to the sky. Seeing the dragon fly over and watching the flames hit they sky and light it up he knew Hoat had failed, Daemon had made it and rescued his brother and Qohor had fallen.

He walked below deck and opened the chest, the jar sitting there was full to the brim, he hoped it was enough and as he lay in bed that night he looked forward to the reward he was promised. Who the girl was he didn't know but she was young and beautiful, her green eyes and blond hair excited him, and knowing he'd be taking her from Daemon even more so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next the full extent of Aegon’s injuries are revealed, Drogo and Daemon celebrate as the Red Priests restore order to Qohor and in King’s Landing the lords of the North meet Tyrion. Willas Tyrell arrives and Margaery meets a future golden knight.


	23. Aftermath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willas arrives in King's Landing and Margaery meets a golden knight. The Northern lords speak to Tyrion and the full extent of Aegon's injuries are revealed.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Rhaenys.**

She made her way to her father's solar, her mother she had already told and now it was time to speak to her father about her plans. Willas was to arrive in a day or so and she had already arranged to have a meal with the Queen of Thorns, but she'd still need her father's agreement. Not that it should be an issue, Rhaenys knew he'd wished her wed for many years, and to marry into the Tyrell's would alleviate a huge problem for them, even should Daemon manage to rescue Aegon.

"Is he inside?" she asked Oswell and he nodded before knocking on the door and bidding her enter.

She walked in to find her father sitting at his desk, his papers were strewn everywhere, and he looked to be far busier than she had ever known him to be. Not that he didn't work hard before but for some reason, this seemed different to her, he seemed far more focussed. Taking a seat she waited until he finished whatever it was he was looking at and when he looked up and saw her, he smiled.

"I didn't expect to see you today, did we have meeting?" he said jesting.

"We've both been busy lately father." she said and he nodded at her.

"So what is it that brings my daughter to my solar today? Obviously something you don't wish to wait until tonight to discuss.".

"I, Aegon, father, should Daemon bring him back, should be lucky enough to find him and bring him back, things are going to be different.".

"I know." her father said before sighing.

"He and Margaery Tyrell they can't marry father, it can't happen. As much as you may think it'll fix things, it'll only make them worse.".

"I promised Mace Tyrell that they would Rhaenys, while I may not have announced it, I all but told the man to his face that it would happen.".

"Almost, it can never happen father, if it does you'll end up losing House Tyrell, the things Aegon did, the things he would do, you can't allow it." she said "Which is why I've come with a solution." she added quickly before he could speak.

"A solution?" he asked intrigued as he stared at her.

"I will marry Willas Tyrell." she said determinedly and saw the surprise on his face.

"Why would they Tyrell's give up a queen for a princess, Rhae?" he asked.

"Because they're not idiots, they know Aegon cannot be king.".

"Rhae." her father said admonishingly.

"No father, if my brother sits the throne then we will fall, all of us. What happened in the rebellion will seem like a walk in the gardens compared to what will happen with Egg on the throne. He'll be worse than grandfather." she said.

"You have no idea what your grandfather was like." her father said dismissively.

"Do I not, or is that what you hope for father? I remember grandfather full well, I smelt Dornish to him." she said and saw her father grimace. "I don't mean this to be harder than it is father, truly I don't.".

"You can never be queen Rhae, not with your brothers ahead of you, this isn't Dorne.".

"I know father and I'm willing to support my brother as king." she said as he looked to her confused "Daemon, Father, not Egg.".

"I don't understand." her father said and were it not for the seriousness of their discussion she'd have laughed at the confused look on his face.

"I know father. Daemon and I have come to an agreement, he, like me understands that Egg would see our family fall and despite not wishing for it he's willing to take the throne." she said and looked to her father who smirked.

"Is he now, just like that, and what of you Rhae, what do you get from this?" he asked curiously.

"He will name me as Hand." she said and saw that her father was taken aback.

They sat there in silence for a few moments, her father looking at her far more calculatingly than she'd ever seen him do before. When he eventually nodded she had no idea of what he'd decided upon, and so she waited and waited until he eventually spoke.

"I do not know if I agree with this, I can see it makes sense but to pass your brother over, gods, I don't know. However, I can see you're right about the Tyrell's and so you're free to bring it up with them, if they agree then I'm in favor of the match." her father said looking to her.

"They already do father." she said as she rose to her feet.

"Rhaenys?.".

"I've got a lunch to go to father, Lady Olenna and I have much we need to discuss.".

After leaving her father's solar she felt so much better, she had expected far more pushback, many more questions, and so she was glad when he'd accepted the idea at least. While he hadn't come around to Daemon as crown prince, it was clear his own doubts about Aegon were there. A very small part of her hoped Aegon wouldn't be found, and she hated herself for it, for the mere thought of it. Clearing her mind, she made her way to the Maidenvault and as she and Ser Jonathor reached it, she composed herself for her meeting with Olenna.

They passed by Margaery and her ladies and she was unsurprised to see the smiling face of the Rose of Highgarden, the girl may wish to be queen, but she had no desire to be tied to her brother. That she wasn't even pretending anymore was a good thing. She only briefly spoke to the girl, continuing on her way and soon was standing outside the room, the Queen of Thorn's giant guards moving out of her way.

"Lady Olenna, I believe we're to lunch together." she said walking into the room.

"Princess, I'm so glad you could make it." the woman said her smile genuine.

She had enjoyed the lunch with Lady Olenna and had even afterward met up with Margaery and spoken to her about her brother, the girl eager to sing Willas's praises. All she knew of him was that he was serious, driven, and walked with a limp, that it was her uncle who'd given him said limp should give them both pause, yet it did not. Even Oberyn hadn't a bad word to say about Willas and they had built up a kind of kinship over the years.

As she walked to the family dinner she'd been invited to by the Tyrell's she wondered what he was really like, Was he as handsome as his brothers? Was he kind or sweet? Would she like him and him, her? Would he make her heart beat fast and her eyes light up the way Daemon seemed to do for Myrcella?. She had agreed to this match without ever having met the man and she felt nervous now knowing she would see him soon.

Nearing the room she almost turned back, only the thoughts of leaving the worst impression by leaving rather than staying kept her on track. She nodded to Ser Jonathor and he opened the door for her, walking inside she saw the Tyrell's ready to greet her. Lord Mace and Lady Alerie, Loras and Margaery, and finally Olenna and Willas.

"Princess Rhaenys, may I introduce my grandson Willas." Olenna said proudly.

"Lord Willas." she said holding out her hand to the handsome brown-haired man, smiling as he did when he kissed it.

"Princess Rhaenys, a pleasure, truly." he said and she found herself agreeing, it really was a pleasure.

The dinner itself was nice enough, not that she ate very much, the conversation though she was more than charmed by, not to mention the man himself. He was witty, smart, attentive, and she was pleased to see the rest of the table seemed to leave them to themselves, almost allowing them to ignore them. Though she wondered if they had not would she have done so anyway.

She was disappointed when the time came to say goodbye and surprised when he offered to walk her back to Maegor's. Almost considering refusing until she saw just how eager he looked to escort her. Walking with him was pleasant, even with the cane, and while they talked of inconsequential things, they did speak all the way there, not once running out of a conversation or being bored.

"I thank you Lord Willas, I had a most enjoyable evening." she said when they were saying their farewells.

"As did I Princess, I look forward to getting to know you better while I'm here." he said and she found herself eager to get to know more about him too.

**Qohor 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

His brother didn't recognize him that much was clear, that they'd done terrible things to him even more so. Just how terrible though he had no idea and so she waited. The mere fact it had been he who'd rescued him meant Aegon trusted him somewhat, that it was a woman who examined him was because he trusted no other men it seemed. So he waited while Mariana examined him, holding his brother's hand and looking at his face as she did so.

Once she was done and he moved to get up Aegon panicked, trying to get up from the bed even though he was too weak to do so. Marianna handed him the milk of the poppy and he held it to Aegon's lips, his brother at first refused it, only to drink it quickly once he nodded. He waited with him while his eyes began to close, brushing his hair from his face and covering him up when he finally drifted off.

"How bad?" he asked.

"Very, he's lucky to be alive, they..they." she said shakily.

"Marianna?" he asked worriedly.

"They unmanned him my prince." she said and he shook his head.

"But I saw.." he said.

"Just the stones my prince, the stem they left." she said uncomfortably.

"Why?" he asked "For what reason?" he said shaking his head, trying to keep his anger in check.

"The sorcerers believe that a man's essence resides there my prince, his power, to burn the stones is to absorb that power, your brother is lucky…" she said and never got to finish.

"Lucky, how is he lucky, look at him." he said angrily pointing behind him.

"He is lucky that they brought him to Qohor and not Qarth, there they would have taken it all my prince." she said and he looked at her, regret at shouting at her and anger for what they'd done to his brother both fighting each other in his features.

"Will he recover, get better I mean." he said breathing deeply to remain calm.

"The wound will heal, he needs time and he must eat my prince. I don't know for certain but I believe he'll recover." she said as she moved to the door.

"Thank you, Marianna." he said and she nodded.

When she left the room he turned back to Aegon, his brother was looking peaceful in his sleep and he found sympathy for him that he'd never been able to find before. He also felt guilty, even though he knew it hadn't been his fault. Still, a part of him wondered if in going back to Westeros had he brought this onto his family. If he'd stayed in Essos would have been able to keep them safe, or was this always going to happen.

Knowing that Varys and Baelish were working against them, perhaps it was, which led him to wonder just who else was part of this. Mopatis, Hoat, they weren't the only ones, just the only ones he knew. Qohor, Pentos, where else did this group operate out of, Naharis had escaped, but where? He tried to think, to concentrate and, yet when he closed his eyes it was brown hair and brown eyes he saw. The memory of her unbidden and the pain in his heart still as cutting as it had once been.

"You should get some rest my prince." he heard the voice say and turned to see Thoros standing behind him.

"I'm afraid what he'll do when he wakes." he replied.

"I'll stay with him, go, sleep, I'll send for you if I need to.".

"Where's Drogo?" he asked.

"They've taken the palace, he's pulled most of his men into line.".

"Marianna?".

"She and the acolytes are offering shelter to those who requested it." Thoros said with a soft smile on his face.

"I need to speak to Drogo, make sure he doesn't allow them to take all the wealth. Qohor may have fallen but it's not his." he said and Thoros nodded.

"Tomorrow my prince, sleep for now.".

He got up from the seat and looked at Aegon once more, his brother still resting peacefully for now. Patting Thoros on the shoulder as he left the room, he walked to a smaller room, opened the door, and then closed it again, walking out in search of Drogo now rather than waiting. The unsullied surrounded the temple and Daemon nodded to their leader, he'd asked for one man to speak to and they'd picked an older man named Black Fist.

Soon they'd make their way to Tyrosh with some of the red priests accompanying them, and he could see they were eager for the journey to begin. Grey Worm's brethren were never the happiest sort, but even among their stoicism, he had seen the difference in them once they'd been freed. While these men weren't exactly there yet, they were close and he was happy for that at least.

"This one wishes the honor of guarding you my prince." a young unsullied captain said, a half dozen of his spears with him.

"Your name?."

"Black Dragon." the unsullied captain said and then quickly added as if he'd caused some offense "This one changed the name to honor his prince.".

"A good name, strong, may it serve you well." Daemon said and the captain nodded.

They walked the streets and he was surprised at the lack of destruction, there was some but the city hadn't been sacked completely. Behind closed doors and shuttered windows he could hear people move and as he made his way to the largest of the palaces he found the main force of Drogo's Khalasar. He wasn't stopped or questioned, just allowed to walk into the palace and he found Drogo in the largest of the halls.

Some musicians played loudly in the corner, while around the room men drank, women danced and the Dothraki celebrated as only they did. Fights, arguments, disputes, men and women coupling, and overlooking it all was Drogo. As soon as he saw him, his brother ordered the music stopped and Daemon was enveloped in the man's large arms. Drogo almost dragged him to sit beside him, and Daemon had a horn of mare's milk in his hand before he knew it.

"A great victory brother." Drogo said with a smile which he returned.

"An easy victory?." he asked.

"Less than one hundred men to take this city, a story for the Dosh Khaleen. Drogo doing what Temmo and Zekko could not." Drogo said laughing.

"To the Khal of Khals and his great victory." he said standing up, his voice loud as he turned to Drogo, both of them smacking the horns together to large cheers.

"Our victory brother." Drogo said when the noise quietened down.

"How much tribute will you take?." he asked softly so no one else could hear.

"There is much here, but we'll take a quarter it is more than enough. Weapons Daemon, I wish for weapons and we will need them soon." Drogo said looking to him.

"The smiths here are some of the best Drogo. I'll speak to the Red Priests, have them arrange them to work on as many Arakhs as they can.".

"Your brother?." he asked and if he didn't know Drogo as well as he did he'd have thought he'd caught a small note of jealousy in his voice.

"Will live, as thankfully will my other brother." he said slapping the man's massive shoulders as Drogo smiled.

They drank through the night, the Dothraki not lessening up on their celebrations. Drogo never once leaving his side as they both tried to celebrate and not think that they'd only just delayed the war to come. When the acolyte arrived he was still a bit drunk, needing to dip his head into a small pond in one of the gardens to wake properly. He followed her back and found Aegon agitated and awake though he calmed somewhat on seeing him.

It took a week for his brother to be strong enough to take him home, a week where he came back to himself a bit, though not fully, and Daemon wondered if he ever would. By the time he was ready to go the Khalasar too was ready to leave, the unsullied and the red priests who'd bring them to Tyrosh also eager to set off.

Marianna was now the most powerful person in the city and had already organized the defenses, though Daemon knew it was R'hllor who would see this city thrive or fall. As Lyanax landed he asked Thoros to help Aegon up on her back, knowing he'd know where to place him, and he moved to say his goodbyes to his brother. They would see each other again and despite how he felt about Drogo, he couldn't help but hope it would not be soon.

"Thank you brother, the favor is repaid." he said as the clasped their arms together and looked at each other forehead to forehead, Drogo needing to bend so they could do so.

"Next time I do for free." Drogo said making him laugh.

"Be well brother, may the Great Stallion watch over you." Daemon said.

"May R'hllor keep you in his light brother." Drogo said as they embraced.

He climbed up on Lyanax's back and felt Aegon's arms wrap around him, Thoros sitting behind his brother just in case. Looking back at Drogo and nodding he gave the word and soon they were in the air heading for home.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Margaery.**

Her cousins thought her upset, they wouldn't say it of course but they thought it. Princess Arianne on the other hand had no qualms about trying to get a rise out of her when they met. Almost reveling in the idea that she wouldn't be queen, at least until she heard about Rhaenys. Once she had, then that had quickly changed the tone of the conversation. While still trying to get a rise, the effort was half-hearted at best, and Margaery felt a sense of satisfaction at wiping the superior look from her face.

The truth was though she was glad of it, glad she'd not have to be married to a man who held no interest in her, who didn't stir her heart or even interest her as men do. While she was still a maid, she wasn't innocent, far from it, she liked men, especially attractive men who had something about them. Unfortunately, they were few and far between and Aegon was certainly not one of them.

Walking around the Red Keep she sighed when she saw Myrcella Lannister some distance in front of her, the white wolf walking alongside her along with some of Prince Daemon's men. Now that was a man who could have stirred her heart, a man who had already stirred her desires, and yet it was not to be. Not only did his interests lie elsewhere but with Rhaenys and Willas, she knew that was it when it came to royal matches for her house.

"Oh no, I think she's coming over." Elinor said.

"Is that the prince's wolf?" Megga said turning to her.

Margaery didn't answer, instead, she prepared for more gloating at her expense and so she schooled her features, and put on her most practiced smile.

"Lady Margaery." Myrcella said when she reached her, her voice neutral.

"Lady Myrcella." she said back.

"I was just heading to the sparring yard, I wonder if you'd care to join me?" Myrcella asked and Margaery was at first caught out, she'd been heading there herself to see Loras but found it odd Myrcella would wish her company.

"I would." she said simply such was her confusion.

They made polite conversation as they walked, talking about very little actually and she quickly found herself bored. Though when Myrcella brought up Rhaenys and Willas she felt her anger rise, was this to be her life now? Mocked by every lady she met, she turned to say something to Myrcella and found both her expression and how it changed to be a surprise.

"I think they'll be a nice couple don't you Lady Margaery?" Myrcella said and Margaery glared at her, saw the confused look, and then the apologetic one.

"I do, I wish my brother and the princess every happiness Lady Myrcella." she said the answer, not the one she had intended to give.

"Myrcella.".

"What?" she asked looking to the girl.

"Call me Myrcella.".

"Myrcella, Margaery." she said and then giggled at the stupidity of how that sounded.

"Pleased to meet you Margaery." Myrcella said and then she too giggled.

The rest of the walk to the sparring yard was much different, the conversation much lighter and by the time she reached it, she began to wonder if perhaps she'd misinterpreted things. Was Myrcella actually trying to be friendly? To be her friend? And if so why? What was there to gain from it?. She found she couldn't figure it out, couldn't see the game that was being played and she tried to ignore the voice which said there wasn't one.

She looked out to the yard and was surprised to see Loras standing with Ser Jaime and his nephew, Myrcella's brother. Both of them listening as Ser Jaime gave them pointers and then she, her ladies, and Myrcella took a seat as the two boys sparred. Margaery knew how good Loras was but Tommen surprised her, while her brother took the match it had been close.

"Your brother is very good." she said to Myrcella while they started to spar once again.

"As is your own." Myrcella said back and there was no lie in her voice, a simple statement which only added to her confusion.

This time Tommen took the match and she found herself surprised at the small smile on her face as she watched him. She blushed when Myrcella noticed and tried to ignore the way the girl looked at her from then on. Loras and Tommen sparred another three times with Loras taking the day three to two. Once the sparring was done she almost embarrassed herself when Tommen waved up to them, her hand almost moving of its own accord to wave back, only for her to realize it was to Myrcella he was waving.

"I think we should go down and thank our brothers for such a great show, what say you Margaery?" Myrcella asked and Margaery nodded her agreement to the idea, unable to speak for a moment.

They walked down the stairs from the balcony to the sparring yard, Loras and Tommen both being critiqued by Ser Jaime on their performance and thankfully she was more composed when they reached them. Shaking her head and breathing deeply and hoping it wouldn't be noticed or commented upon, which to her relief it wasn't, she allowed Myrcella to make the introductions.

"Uncle, brother, this is Lady Margaery Tyrell." Myrcella said as both Tommen and Ser Jaime looked at her.

"My lady a pleasure." Ser Jaime said with a polite nod and a quick kiss to her offered hand.

"Ser Jaime.".

"My lady." Tommen said as nervously as she felt, and she felt his lips lingered a little bit longer on her hand than his uncle's had.

"Lord Tommen." she said smiling, happy to see him do likewise "Lady Myrcella my brother Ser Loras." she said quickly introducing Myrcella to be polite and noticing the small frown which appeared on Tommen's face.

She hadn't meant it as a snub, more she was nervous and feeling strange and it was all she could do to keep composed. The smile she gave Tommen a moment later seemed to make up for it and she found herself looking more closely at the boy as they talked. His golden hair and green eyes marked him out as a Lannister, and he was much more filled out than a boy of his age really should be, evidently spending a lot of time in the yard.

"We were just about to have lunch Cella, perhaps you and Lady Margaery would like to join us?" Ser Jaime said and she hoped that Myrcella would accept for her, glad when she did so.

Walking back to her room, later on, she and Loras spoke and her brother seemed to have enjoyed his time with both Lannisters. Telling her just how good a swordsman Ser Jaime was and how different Tommen was to Joffrey, his voice both excited at the thoughts of a new friend and sad at the memory of a departed one. When she asked if he thought he'd be spending more time with the Lannisters, her brother seemed very keen, almost as keen as she was.

She had thought today was going to be trying, it had certainly started out that way, and yet walking into her room she found herself excited about the morrow. Myrcella had invited her for a ride outside the city and Ser Jaime had said Tommen should join them, much to be boy's embarrassment. A lion and a rose was not the match her grandmother had expected for her, but given the circumstances, it was certainly a good one. Given how she was starting to think of Tommen himself, for Margery it was perhaps even more than that.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

His father had asked him to speak to the red priests and he'd arranged a meeting, though it had taken him far longer to actually get to see the woman than he'd expected. That she had arrived with the Northern Lords was a surprise to him, that she agreed to meet him once they'd spoken even more so. Firstly though the woman had gone to speak to his niece and so Tyrion was now sitting face to face with three men who looked at him warily.

Three men as different from each other as could possibly be. Lord Manderly was fat, very fat, Lord Reed not much bigger than he and as for the last man, he almost felt that it was some sort of jape. The Greatjon was a giant, almost seven feet tall, and even sitting down he was taller than he. Tyrion was getting a crick in his neck from looking up to the man, and he could only imagine what was going through the Greatjon's mind as he looked down on him.

"My lords, have you eaten?" Tyrion said as he nodded to the servant to bring in refreshments.

"Aye, we've broken our fast." the Greatjon said and Tyrion swore he saw a brief look of annoyance on Lord Wyman's face.

"I'm sure some drinks would be welcome though?" he asked and the Greatjon nodded "Before we get started my lords, I have a question?" Tyrion said and almost cringed at the way they looked at him. Suspicion obviously the default expression on Lord's of the North's faces he assumed.

"Ask away my lord." Lord Wyman said and Tyrion at least felt the Lord not to be overly hostile, yet.

"My lords, to my understanding you import most of your supplies from Essos is that not right?".

"It is." Lord Wyman said.

"Even food my lords?" he asked.

"Aye, the prices you southerns charge, even should you sell to us are twice as expensive at least." the Greatjon said angrily.

"Indeed, though I believe that mainly due to our former Hand's own predijuce my lords.".

"The fucking Griffin was a fool." The Greatjon said.

"You'll get no argument with me on that point my lord, ah, the drinks." he said with a smile as the tray was laid on the table.

While he was a wine drinker by choice, he'd asked for ale and bread and cheese, along with some cold meat. The Greatjon poured himself and the other's a mug full and he was pleased when the man did the same for him. More so when he saw Lord Wyman smile as he began to pick at the bread and cheese, the fat lord obviously not agreeing with his friend when it came to being hungry.

"My lords, with the Griffin no longer in place and with Prince Daemon's return, things have changed in the south and old predijuces are no longer a way to win favor in court.".

"For fuck sake speak plainly." The Greatjon said and Tyrion laughed.

"Forgive me my lord, force of habit." he said getting the first smile from the giant Umber "We no longer need to be seen to placate the Hand's biases my lords, no longer need to be in his favor." he said.

"Which is why you now wish to deal more fairly with the North?" Lord Reed asked doubtfully.

"Not quite, my lord, we wish to deal more fairly with the North because of Prince Daemon." he said and saw the stiffening of the three Lords when he spoke "We owe him my lords." he said and watched them soon relax.

"The sword, aye we heard." The Greatjon said.

"The sword was boon my lord, of that there's no doubt. Were it for that alone then we'd probably seek to repay it in some way. What we owe Prince Daemon though is more than that, more than the return of a lost sword." he said pausing to drink some of the ale.

"What do you owe him for?" Lord Wyman asked.

"Thanks to Prince Daemon my family is now being treated with the respect it should. My House too suffered from the Griffin's bias, that and court being split between two camps. With no effort of ours, no plans on our part and at his own behest Prince Daemon changed that, by his actions, he made it clear we had his favor, just as he did with the North." Tyrion said and saw the small smiles on two of the three northern lords, Lord Reed not joining in for some reason.

"We heard he's to marry your niece?" Lord Reed said a moment later.

"He is my lord, something that he and Myrcella decided upon themselves. Oh, don't get me wrong my lords, my father is most pleased with the match and had he thought it possible he may have sought it. But this was them I'm happy to say, a match they decided on." he smiled genuinely at that, something which even Lord Reed picked up on.

"You like him, the prince?." Lord Reed asked.

"I do my lord, I always have." he said and saw the small nod the man gave him "So it's because of that my lords, the sword plays a part, the joining of our house to a son of a dragon and a wolf plays a part also. But what Daemon has done for us we're most grateful for and so we'd be prepared to offer more favorable terms than you get in Essos.".

"For what items my lord?" Lord Wyman asked and Tyrion handed him the list watching as he went over it.

As he watched the lord read through the list, he tried to also judge the two other lords with him. The Greatjon seemed to defer to Lord Wyman in terms of the actual details, while Lord Reed was an enigma, the man seemed to care nothing about trade whatsoever.

"You're sure about these terms my lord?" Lord Wyman asked.

"I am.".

"And you can deliver these amounts?".

"We can, however, and this is no reflection upon you my lord, nor White Harbor, but perhaps a western port would reduce the cost's even more." he said.

"Aye it would, but for now only White Harbor is able to load and unload ships of the size required my lord, with the savings from the trade though maybe we can do something in the future." Lord Wyman said and he nodded.

"Then we have an accord?" he asked.

"We do my lord, we're most grateful to you and your family, and to the prince of course." Lord Wyman said a smile on his face.

"I look forward to dealing with you in the future my lord, perhaps I'll even take a visit to the North myself at some point." Tyrion said as they stood up.

"We'd be most happy to host you at the New Castle Lord Tyrion." Lord Wyman said and shook his hand.

After the lords had left and he had the tables cleared he waited and waited, finally sending a servant to find Lady Melisandre, they too had much to discuss.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Melisandre.**

The Lannister manse was large and showed off their wealth and power and yet she found Myrcella sitting quietly in the large garden, watching on as Ghost ate. As she walked over to the girl she found the garden itself to be a refuge, the sounds and smells of the city all but forgotten here. Ghost noticed her despite the fact he was eating, though the white wolf never moved, and instead, it was Myrcella's guards who alerted her to her presence.

"Lady Melisandre, please join me." the girl said and the guards moved from her path and allowed her to walk further into the garden.

Taking a seat beside the girl she turned down the offer of refreshments, even the juice the girl offered her a drink of.

"Has there been any news?" Myrcella asked and Melisandre shook her head, the girl's disappointment all too clear.

"I'm sure our prince will return soon though Myrcella, before your nameday." she said catching the girl by surprise.

"How did you know?.".

"The queen's men are very thorough, that and your family are planning a big celebration." she said and Myrcella smiled, the nameday a little over two weeks away.

"You're sure Daemon will be back by then?" Myrcella asked hopefully.

"I am never certain with my prince, but on this, I believe." she said and saw the girl relax somewhat.

"You know we're to be wed?" Myrcella asked.

"I do." she said smiling at the girl, a smile which Myrcella returned.

"A wedding in your religion Melisandre, what does that entail?".

"Fire, my lady, you stand in front of the fire and then are tested by it.".

"Tested?" she asked confused.

"To see if R'hllor blesses the union." she said and saw the nervous look that came over Myrcella's face "Which in your case he already does." she said and Myrcella's head quickly turned to look at her.

"He does?.".

"Daemon is his chosen, Myrcella. If it was not so then the test would be more true, as it is it's symbolic for if he didn't bless this wedding we'd already know." she reached out and took the girls hand in her own "I look forward to seeing my prince wed to someone who makes him happier than I ever remember." she said softly.

Myrcella smiled and they sat and talked about how quickly a wedding could be arranged, Melisandre asking the girl if there were people who needed to come to the wedding. Knowing her prince had family among the Northmen she expected they'd like to come, and Myrcella too had some people in the West she'd wish to be there. They spoke on how the order was settling in, how the priests and priestesses were doing. Melisandre telling her they'd had no more trouble with the faith for now, and that she believed she owed her grandfather some thanks for that.

They were both sent for at the same time, her for her meeting with Myrcella's uncle, Myrcella to speak to her mother. Though they'd not talked very much since she'd come to King's Landing, she felt something for the girl, be it that she knew how her prince felt or because of the girl herself she wasn't sure. She hoped they had time together, that they got to share some normal, fun times, before Daemon's destiny called.

"Lady Melisandre, its' good to finally meet you." Lord Tyrion said, the dwarf waiting at his door for her so eager was he that she didn't skip this meeting.

"Lord Tyrion." she said as she walked into the room, taking the offered seat.

"My lady forgive me for my bluntness but I'd like to know more about R'hllor and your plans in Westeros?".

"Why?." she asked curiously.

"Many reasons, that you're here at all is curious, that you've come with Prince Daemon even more so. Another religion brings great change my lady, my father worries about that change. How to manage it, how to ensure it doesn't cause too much disruption. There is the faith and the crown and all of us in between and if those weren't enough reasons…." he said.

"Myrcella." she finished for him.

"Myrcella." he said nodding "My father, my brother, sister, and I myself we all worry, no forgive me, my lady, we're all concerned as to what the religion may mean to my niece." he asked and she could see that he was speaking the truth, of his concern anyway.

"My god intends to offer an alternative to those who seek it, Lord Tyrion, an alternative to the faith, to the Old Gods, to anyone who seeks it.".

"And to those who don't?." he asked.

"They are free to pray to whomever they wish, just as we wish for our god's faithful to be free to pray to him. My god doesn't seek to force any into his embrace Tyrion, he doesn't have to, they will come of their own free will, as I have, as Thoros has and as Prince Daemon has." she said with a soft smile.

"Are there more of your priests and priestesses on their way?".

"In time perhaps, for now, we are who my god sent.".

"My niece?."

"Wishes to marry in R'hllor's light, so she will." she said determinedly and he nodded.

"What of coin?" he asked catching her by surprise.

"We have coin." she said and he laughed before shaking his head.

"I wasn't offering any, my lady, I meant do you, does R'hllor, seek the people to pay him coin?."

"We are not the faithless heathens your faith would have us believe, nor are we the ones who take coin from those who can least afford it. Do we accept donations from those who can, yes, but only from those who can." she said her annoyance clear.

"Forgive me my lady, but how do you know who can afford it?" he asked curiously.

"The pouch you carry on your person contains 50 gold dragons, 25 each of stags and stars and 50 coppers." she said and he gasped as he looked at her "A pittance compared to the chest you carry with you." she said and he laughed loudly then.

"A good trick my lady.".

"Is it? Or is it no more of a trick than a prince rising from the flames? I leave tricks to those who follow a different god Lord Tyrion, mine needs none.". she said and he nodded.

"Forgive me my lady I meant no offense.".

"There is nothing to forgive my lord, I'm used to scorn, ridicule, and suspicion, today you've only shown the last one and given Myrcella's closeness to my prince, that is understandable.".

"I thank you for your understanding." he said smiling.

"We are here to help, my lord. To help the people and make their lives better, some may not see that and some will, but you've met my prince, do you think him a fool? A man who seeks power? Or someone who wishes to help?.".

"It is the fact you're with Prince Daemon, my lady, that I find myself comforted." he said and she nodded.

After bidding him farewell and hoping she'd cleared his worries, she walked to the manse and readied a bath once she got there. Laying in the warm water she felt herself relax and was in a good mood once she made her way to dinner that night. She was in an even better one by the time she rested her head on her pillow. Moqorro would be leaving on the morrow, taking the prince's ship back to Volantis, his work here was done.

That alone would have caused her comfort, but the fact that the prince's ship was coming from Lys was more the reason for it. She had not seen Shiera in many a moon, her and the others arriving meant they were moving to do more, moving to help more, and her heart soared at that.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Rhaella.**

Hearing that Shiera Seastar would be arriving on the morrow was not what she had expected that night during dinner. Finding the priest would be leaving relaxed her, she had seen how Melisandre looked to Davos, how pleased both seemed to be by it and so she was glad he was going. But then upon hearing that Daemon had more people set to arrive, and amongst them would be someone who should be long dead, she was soon contemplating things.

She found herself eager for sleep, which meant of course that it was hard to find, the night seeming to stretch on forever. What time she eventually drifted off she couldn't be sure of, but when she woke the next morning she knew it was early. She took her time dressing, laughing at the fact that despite how early it was she'd still not beaten Bonifer up.

Nor others it seemed, as by the time she arrived in the dining area to break her fast, it was to find the room was quite full. Seeing Ser Davos was up and that Bonifer had already gone about his duties, she grabbed her food and moved to sit close to the knight. Eager to know more about who these people arriving with Shiera were and about the woman herself.

"Your grace." Ser Davos said moving to stand as she walked to the table, her raised hand enough to keep him in his seat for now.

"Ser Davos." she said taking her seat.

She ate quietly, waiting until the room emptied some before she spoke of what was on her mind. The red priests were an enigma to her, young, old, some coming from wealthy families and others from the poorest. They were from as far away as Meereen or as near as Pentos, and yet all shared the same faith in both their god and her grandson.

"These people Ser Davos, on the ship from Lys who are they?." she asked once the room had cleared some.

"Former slaves your grace, some who served the Old Blood in Volantis, others who served the masters in Astapor, some who worked in Pentos, slaves still but of a different sort." he said.

"Why? How did they come to be with my grandson?.".

"Some made their way to the Red Temples, others he freed from their masters. Those from Volantis left of their own choice to join him." Davos said proudly.

"Left? How could they just leave if they were slaves, Ser Davos?."

"The Old Blood fear an uprising your grace, Volantis is at its heart a slave city, five to one they outnumber free men and the guards are Daemons if he wishes."

"I don't understand?" she said shaking her head and Davos laughed though not at her she was pleased to see.

"The Tiger Cloaks follow R'hllor, your grace.".

"And Daemon is his chosen." she said to a nod from the knight.

"Shiera?" she said a moment later asking the question which really preyed on her mind.

"Daemon met the lady in Asshai and she's been with him ever since.".

"You've met her?" she asked.

"Many times your grace, an interesting woman to say the least." Davos said an odd look on his face.

She almost laughed at that, calling Shiera Seastar interesting didn't even come close to the truth. Who she was alone made her interesting, the life she'd led before her disappearance made her even more so, and all of that paled in comparison to the fact she was actually alive still.

The ship arrived at midday and she was glad Ser Bonifer was back, her love not speaking of what he'd been doing, but only because he could sense her attention was elsewhere. As they stood on the dock waiting she looked to the ship to see the people who walked from it. Just like the red priests, they were a mixed group, young and old, some looking as if they'd never worked a day in their lives, others looking like they'd worked far too hard.

When she saw Shiera herself she almost gasped, not only was she clearly who they said she was, her eyes proof enough of that. But she was younger even than Rhaella, thirty and three she had been when last seen in Westeros, and to Rhaella's eye, she was thirty and three still. She practically glided down the gangplank, all eyes in the docks turned to look at her and even Rhaella was entranced.

She seemed nervous and there were tears in her eyes when she placed her foot on the docks, and then upon seeing her she smiled as she moved over to her. Within moments she was standing face to face with her and Rhaella could barely speak, so unreal was the moment that it had stolen her voice.

"It is good to finally meet you, my queen, Daemon has spoken of you often." Shiera said and Rhaella found herself eager to know as much about that as she was about the woman herself.

**The Vale 300 AC.**

**Littlefinger.**

He had convinced her to travel with him, saying the request coming from both the King and his Hand was too much to turn down. That to do so would lead the Vale to war and while they would fight if need be, they'd not be the ones to provoke this war. Something which endeared him to the Lords of the Vale and to Lord Yohn in particular, and something he knew he could use later when it was needed.

Lysa would fall while in King's Landing, she and the guards he'd picked for her, good men, true men, and men he had no need for. The rest of the accompaniment would be his own men, men he controlled and paid for from his own purse. Corbray and Brune, Shadrach, Byron and Morgath, the Brotherhood of the Winged Knights. Bodyguards for Lysa and Sweetrobin, or so people thought.

"Are you ready my love?" he asked as they prepared to descend from the Eyrie.

"I am, are you sure we're safe Petyr?" she asked and he smiled as he kissed her.

"I would never see you in harm's way my love, were I even for a moment concerned for your safety then I'd not travel." he said and her smile was perhaps her truest, and yet it did nothing for him at all.

Lord Yohn accompanied them from the Eyrie to Runestone and the size of the party made traveling slow and cumbersome. The long nights on the road were some of the worst of his life, as here he could perform no mummery, here the ravishment Lysa requested had to be done by him and him alone. He had consumed so much of the draught that by the time he got to Gulltown, he feared he'd never rise without it again.

But the impression he'd left on Lysa and on those traveling with them would certainly stand him in good stead. While he thought himself an accomplished lover, with Lysa he had never needed to be. Simply his presence was enough to raise her libido and the sounds she made at the merest of touches reverberated around the camp. Though the woman was never content, never satisfied with just one coupling and so despite the minimal effort he put in, most mornings he was still drained.

"Come back to bed Petyr." she said to him as he dressed, the ship having set sail the day before.

"I must see to the men my love, make sure they have their orders. I fear I cannot rest unless I'm assured they are alert." he said making her giggle, something that was supposed to be charming and something that had grated on him even when they were children.

"You truly love me so, it makes my heart swell to hear it." she said and he smiled and blew her a kiss, knowing if he moved to close he'd be caught like a fly in a spider's web, ready for her to devour.

Shuddering as he left the room he walked to Lyn's cabin, thankfully finding the man alone. More than once he'd walked in on Lyn Corbray while he was at play and it was not a pleasant sight. He knew he'd have to see to the man's entertainment once they got to King's Landing, but he much preferred him to do what it was he did far from his eyes.

"All is set?" he asked after he'd closed the door.

"It is, the boy?".

"Is needed, for now, see that he's protected.".

"I will. Have you decided when and where?" Lyn asked.

"No, I need to see the lay of the land, see where best it can be done, where it'll bring us the most advantage.".

"Are you sure this is safe my lord, even with the Griffin gone?.".

"We're more than safe Lyn, we're needed, the old lion unlike the Griffin doesn't bear grudges unless they're against him personally and we've not pulled the lion's tail." he said though that wasn't the truth.

"If you're sure my lord." Lyn said and Petyr nodded before walking out on the deck.

Standing there he looked at out at the Narrow Sea, his eyes drawn between Essos and Westeros. He wondered if the prince had already fallen, if the plans were ready for the next step and then he smiled at the idea that they were. Soon he'd be in King's Landing and not only would he bring the Vale to bear when called, but he'd also take up Varys's role, surely something worthy of even greater reward.

**Storms End 300 AC.**

**Stannis.**

Seven and ten years he'd suffered slights, insults, seen his rule questioned and he'd taken it and accepted it as his lot in life. He'd lost friends, allies, power, and influence, seen his marriage decided for him, his brother's marriage decided for him, with no way to deny it or seek an alternative. Even after showing his loyalty, it was still questioned, still doubted, and yet to keep his house alive, to keep them safe he'd accepted it.

Delena was a good woman though, a Florent but not the highest-ranked, not a suitable wife for a Lord Paramount but then again he was no true Lord Paramount. She made him happy though and she'd given him two children that any father could be proud of. Edric his heir was a good lad and Shireen was the apple of his eye. When he'd heard he'd to marry a Florent he had accepted it and not complained and in the end, it could have been much worse.

Time was not as good a healer as people thought, he'd not been accepted back into the fold like his goodfather said, nor had the restrictions on him lifted as his brother had thought. Despite Queen Rhaella's suggestions and Ser Bonifer's promises, things had not improved either. This was why when the raven came from King's Landing he almost ignored it, only for Maester Cressen to suggest he read it.

"We cannot ignore them, my lord, no matter how much we wish to." the old Maester said and Stannis nodded, the man's wisdom still serving him well.

"Very well Maester." he said grinding his teeth as he opened the scroll.

_Lord Stannis,_

_As you are aware Lord Connington is no longer Hand and I find myself in the position of needing to right the wrongs of many years. To fix finally the scars of a rebellion long since past and to re-establish in the realm seven kingdoms united as they should be. To that end, I invite you to come to Kings Landing and pledge fealty to the crown once more, and to take up a position on his grace's small council. To facilitate this and to show that things are to indeed change, we intend to lift the restrictions that Lord Connington placed upon House Baratheon, to see you raised to your rightful place. I look forward to seeing you my lord, to working together, and to see the realm and House Baratheon prosper._

_Lord Tywin Lannister._

_Hand of the King._

Stannis handed the note to Cressen, who read it with probably the same expression on his face that he had worn a few moments earlier. That the Griffin had been replaced by the old lion was not news to him, but being invited to King's Landing, having the suggestion made that things would change was. He waited until the old Maester had finished and then looked to him, eager to hear his advice once again.

"Well?" he asked.

"I think you should go, my lord, if this is true then it's what you've wanted and deserved for so many years." Cressen said.

"And if it is naught but a lie?.".

"Then it's a wasted journey, I cannot see why it would be though. Were it the Griffin then yes but what dealings have we had with the lions?.".

"Perhaps he's just the same." he said.

"Perhaps my lord, but even so with Prince Daemon around maybe Queen Rhaella is ready for some movement herself." Cressen said and he found himself agreeing "Also the note from Ser Davos my lord.".

He thanked Cressen and set the Maester to make the arrangements, asking for Ser Cortnay to be brought to him. Davos he knew was in the prince's employ, his old friend had sent him a letter when they'd arrived back in Westeros. He'd been happy to see House Seaworth do well over the years and to finally know how Davos had managed it, the note itself was simple, a suggestion he come to King's Landing to speak to him.

Stannis had ignored it though, having no interest in traveling there while the Griffin was in a position of power. The fool saw conspiracy everywhere, and seeing him travel for no true reason would have no doubt tried to use it against him, so he had reluctantly ignored it. Maybe now he could at the least meet his old friend once more, see if there were any truth to the old lion's request, if not for him then at least for his children.

"You sent for me my lord? "Ser Cortnay said when he entered the room.

"I did, I shall be traveling to King's Landing Ser, I leave Storm's End in your hands." he said walking from the room.

As he headed down the corridor she came running towards him, the excitement clear on her face.

"Father is it true, are we to go to King's Landing?" Shireen asked.

"It is. Do you wish to see the dragon?" he asked and saw the smile she gave him.

"Very much so.".

"Then we need to get packed don't we." he said and before he'd finished she'd rushed off to get her things ready.

He looked out the window at Shipbreaker Bay below him, it had been many years since he'd traveled to the capital, and the last time he'd known exactly why he was going, and what he'd face when he'd get there. It felt different this time, the sense of uncertainty and the eagerness, he felt almost as excited as Shireen, hopeful, he found he actually felt hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next King's Landing plays host to many arrivals, from the North, the Vale, the Stormlands and of course a dragon carrying two princes.


	24. Arrivals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two princes arrive back in King's Landing, while Ned Stark, Stannis Baratheon and Littlefinger make their own way to the capital.

**Pentos 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

They stopped off in Pentos, Aegon in no condition to fly for much longer and Daemon worried about his injuries. Lyanax landed at the Red Temple and Thoros helped him carry Aegon from his dragon's back into the temple itself, he asked one of the acolytes to have some food brought to his dragon and headed once he had, he then headed inside. Barola the high priest soon came to meet them and directed them to a large room where they could lay Aegon down to rest.

The priest sending for healers for Aegon and food and drink for them all, once they had gotten Aegon comfortable, and after he had finally fallen asleep, Daemon asked for a bath to be drawn. While it was being done, he asked Barola about those he'd sent from Illyrio's manse, the high priest told him that most had headed to Myr while some had stayed, the rest had taken ship to other places in Essos.

After thanking the man and then removing his armor once the high priest had left, he and Thoros went to the large sunken baths in the temple, the hot water quickly soothing his tired muscles. He opened his eyes to see Thoros throw a grape in the air and catch it in his mouth before he then took a swallow of the sweet berry juice.

"Enjoying yourself?" he said with a chuckle.

"You know me, I like my comforts Daemon." Thoros said.

"I do, I remember Lys." he said with a laugh.

"As I remember it you were quite comfortable also my prince." Thoros said smiling.

"A wise man once told me that you should enjoy your comforts when you can, most nights you'll be sleeping on hard ground, so don't begrudge yourself a feather mattress." Daemon said.

"A very wise man.".

"Or a drunken priest." Daemon said and both of them burst into laughter.

It felt good to be able to relax, given what Aegon had gone through and how his brother had clung to him when they flew, he knew that it would be some time before he would be able to. Aegon had come more alive the further they got from Qohor and when Daemon had told him they were going back to Westeros, it was the closest he'd gotten to see his brother be himself once again.

The road he'd face would be long and difficult though and even after the physical wounds healed, the mental ones would take a whole lot longer. He got up from the bath and dressed, enjoying the feel of clothing on his back instead of the armor he'd worn for days. Though having to endure Thoros's smug looks as he walked back into Aegon's room while wearing the red robes was annoying.

"How is he?" he asked the old woman who sat by Aegon's bed.

"He is recovering my prince, I'd suggest he rest for far longer but I assume you'll be leaving us soon?.".

"We will.".

"Then I'll prepare a rub for his wounds and a draught for the pain. If you'll excuse me my prince." she said as she got up and walked from the room.

"Why don't you get some rest, I'll sit with him for now." he said to Thoros who looked to make sure he was certain.

"Are you sure?.".

"Go, you can relieve me after you've rested." he said and Thoros nodded before he left the room.

He found himself drifting off as he sat there, laying his head on the bed beside his brother it wasn't too long until he too was asleep. Waking when Thoros came in, Daemon found himself basically being sent to his room by his friend, though he didn't argue too much. The sleep was thankfully dreamless, which was different than others he'd had since they left Qohor, dreams of days long past and opportunities lost, and of a brother who could have been.

Thoros sent one of the acolytes to wake him the next morning and after he checked on Aegon and grabbed some food, all three of them broke their fasts together, Aegon only eating the bits Daemon himself handed him. When they were done they prepared to leave, Daemon thanking Balora and the others while they shrugged it off, just being glad to serve their prince.

"You ready?" he said to Thoros as they helped Aegon up onto Lyanax's back.

"I am, no more stops?" Thoros asked.

"No more stops." he said and felt Aegon's arms wrap tightly around him.

Within a few moments they were flying over the Narrow Sea, the air cool against his face and he began to worry about how Elia and the others would react. Their joy at seeing Aegon again would be short-lived once they found out the extent of his injuries. Daemon found himself cursing Varys and the rest of his ilk, plotters, schemers, and those who hid in the shadows. He vowed they would all pay for their actions, call it justice or vengeance or whatever you wished, but he would see them pay with Fire and Blood.

They flew through the night, flying over Blackwater Bay early the next morning and heading straight for the Dragonpit. Landing and helping Aegon off the dragon, Daemon said his goodbyes to Lyanax thanking her for all she'd done. The dragon's trills showing just how much she enjoyed his praise. When she took off he, Thoros, and Aegon waited, they didn't have to wait too long.

"Egg, Egg, your mother is here." Daemon said and Aegon shrunk behind him almost hiding as the carriages arrived "Egg, it will be alright, no one will hurt you, Elia will look after you." Daemon said as he reached out his hand to Aegon's face, his brother calming at the touch.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Elia.**

With no word from Daemon and therefore no news about Aegon, Elia had begun to almost cling to Rhaenys more. She'd ask where her daughter was and always need to know who was with her, if she left the keep then she'd be on tenterhooks until she returned. Each night and every morning she'd not eat unless her daughter was present with them.

Rhaenys was completely understanding of it, something which made her love her daughter even more if that was possible. She indulged both her and Rhaegar's worries and went out of her way to limit their concerns. Except it seemed when it came to Willas Tyrell, her daughter and the young lord had hit it off far better than either could have hoped.

It was while they were out on a picnic together that Ser Oswell came almost bursting into her room. She and Ashara were having tea, Allyria having gone with Rhaenys as one of her ladies, when suddenly the knight ran in excitedly. It didn't take them long to find out why and it was Ashara rather than Oswell who told her, the knight struggling to get his breath back.

"Daemon, your grace, the dragon is back." Ashara said pointing to the window.

"Carriages, have our carriages prepared Ser Oswell, we need to go to the Dragonpit." she said and the knight having regained his breath was soon off running again.

"He'll have found him Elia, trust me." Ashara said reaching out to take her hand.

Rhaegar and Arthur arrived a few moments later and by the time they made it to the courtyard, the carriages were already ready and waiting, along with an escort of almost thirty men. Tywin stood there directing them and despite her own misgivings about the old lion, she found him to be a vast improvement on Jon Connington.

"Your Graces, these men will accompany you." Tywin said as she nodded and Rhaegar spoke briefly to his Hand.

The carriage ride seemed to take an age, Rhaegar holding her hand as they sat in silence while they rode from the Red Keep. Soon they were joined by more, Rhaella, Dany and Viserys leaving from Daemon's manse with some of his men, Myrcella and her uncle leaving from their own. It had turned into a procession, all in all over one hundred men at arms and half a dozen carriages made their way into the Dragonpit.

"Aegon." she said softly with tears in her eyes when she saw him.

"He rescued him." Rhaegar said both proudly and almost shocked, having clearly like she feared the worst.

Elia too felt the same way, while she'd hoped and dreamed her sons would return, she never truly believed she'd get them both back. Daemon she knew would come back to Westeros, Aegon she had feared was lost to them forever. Seeing him standing there in front of her, she barely noticed his condition and barely cared, he was here, he was alive and for now that was all that mattered.

Elia hadn't run since she was a very young girl, her illness had taken it's toll and left her too weakened to do so. Now though she was stronger and so for the first time since she'd played in the sands of Dorne, Elia ran across the ground once more. She reached Aegon and Daemon before any of the others, even beating Rhaella who was not too far behind her.

"Egg, Daemon, you came back to us." she said happily and as she went to hug them both Aegon moved from her.

"Egg, Egg, it's Elia, it's your mother." Daemon said and putting his hand on his brother's back, the first time Elia had ever seen physical contact between them. She watched as he moved Aegon forward, her son allowing her embrace and then almost collapsing and sobbing against her.

"My sons." Rhaegar said happily and Elia didn't see the look Daemon gave him, a look soon gone when Rhaella and Myrcella arrived.

"Daemon." Rhaella said hugging her grandson, Elia was still holding Aegon tightly, almost afraid to let him go.

"Grandmother." Daemon said smiling before turning to Myrcella "Cella." his voice lighter than it had been.

"You're unharmed?" Myrcella asked slightly worried.

"I am well. I need to ride with the king and queen and Egg. Can you come to the Red Keep, I'll explain to you all there?" Daemon said and both Myrcella and Rhaella nodded.

"We'll meet you there." Rhaella said a moment later and she and Myrcella walked back to the carriage.

"Egg, Egg, come we need to go in the carriage." Daemon said softly and as she let Aegon go she saw him almost run to his brother, Daemon holding his hand and leading him to the carriage "We'll talk." he mouthed to her and Rhaegar as they moved away.

The ride back to the Red Keep was silent, Aegon almost shrinking in the carriage and leaning close to his brother, Daemon for his part constantly checking and speaking softly to her son. When they got there Daemon asked for Marwyn and whispered something to the Maester which had him scurrying off, both she and Rhaegar looking on concernedly.

"Egg needs to rest, to be examined, I'll take him to his room." Daemon said and then moved closer to both her and Rhaegar "I've sent Marwyn to find something to help him sleep, he needs to rest, gather the others and I'll speak to you there in a moment." he said.

"All is well, son?" Rhaegar said and Daemon shook his head, a forced smile on his face.

"I'll speak to you as soon as he's settled." Daemon said moving away from them.

Every instinct in her body told her to follow, to go with them, and see her son settled herself, and yet her mind wasn't cooperating. She needed to know what had happened to her son, only then could she begin to help him recover from it, and it was clear he needed to recover. So she and Rhaegar headed to their apartments, meeting Rhaella, Dany, Viserys, Myrcella, and Tywin along the way, all of them waiting for Daemon to come from Aegon's room.

It took some time and each of them seemed as nervous and apprehensive as the other, none of them had any idea what had happened, and Rhaella told them that Thoros had headed back to the manse without speaking. When Daemon arrived she was surprised to see the white wolf by his side, Ghost having alternated between Myrcella and Rhaella while he was away.

"I'm sorry for the delay, it's best if Egg sleeps, and he needs to be examined once again. He'd not allow anyone to do so while awake, certainly not a man." Daemon said as he looked sadly at her.

"What happened, Daemon?." she asked.

Sitting by her son's bedside later that night she was glad of the company. Daemon's tale had shocked, upset, and made her angrier than she had ever been before finally leaving her dejected. The things they had done to her boy, that anyone could do such a thing, it was shocking to her and only knowing that the man responsible for it was dead offered her any consolation.

"He will get better my queen, in time he will get better." Daemon said sitting beside her.

"How can you know, Daemon?.".

"He already has, it'll take time but being here, having you with him, Rhaenys, me, the king, all of us will help." he said reaching out and stroking his brother's face.

"He'll never…he'll never be a father Daemon. He'll never love a woman or have a family of his own.".

"He has a daughter, my queen." Daemon said shocking her.

"He has?" she asked turning to him.

"A little girl of two namedays, Elia her mother called her, after Egg's own." Daemon said with a soft smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Where?.".

"In Flea Bottom, she lives in a small house there. He gave her coin and had Jon Connington see to her well being.".

"She is well?.".

"As well as anyone can be in Flea Bottom I'd imagine. Thoros went to see her, she's healthy, she and her mother are better set than most.".

"We need to bring her here." Elia said determinedly.

"I'll have Thoros organize it, my queen.".

"Elia, dammit Daemon, Elia." she said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Elia, I've…".

"These people Daemon, there are more of them?." she asked staring at him.

"There are.".

"You'll be going after them?.".

"I will.".

"Fire and Blood Daemon, you bring them Fire and Blood and show them what it means to harm your family." she said determinedly.

"I will Elia." he said and she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Rhaella.**

Both she and Myrcella had been upset that Daemon hadn't come back with them, understandable though it was. What they had done to her grandson, gods they were lucky it was Daemon and not she who had a dragon she thought, shuddering as Aerys words seemed the aptest thing to do those monsters.

When she heard him walking through the hallway, his footsteps and Ghost's in tune, she found herself smiling though. He had told her that he'd spend the night with Elia and help Aegon to settle back in and then come to the manse, and now here he was. As she looked up from the table where she and Bonifer where eating lunch alone, she was glad to see the smile on Daemon's face.

"What are we having?" her grandson said sitting down beside her.

"We are having soup, you are having a proper meal, how long is it since you've eaten properly?." she asked.

"Actually not that long grandmother. I ate well in Essos, still, I'm starved though." he said and she got up to get his meal herself, leaving Daemon to speak to Bonifer.

When she got back Bonifer was telling Daemon about the Northmen's visit, Daemon keen to see them and they wished to see him too she knew. Though they had other things on their mind, for now, something Bonifer was explaining as she placed the plate on the table.

"My uncle is due today?." Daemon said and Bonifer nodded.

"He is my prince, he left when he received the second of two ravens from Lord Tywin." Bonifer said.

"The second?." Daemon asked.

"Tywin sent him news of both your death and your resurrection Daemon, as did I." she said and he moved to get up "Sit, eat, let the Northmen and Ser Davos bring your uncle here, you can talk to him them on their return. Though you really should go and see Myrcella." she chided.

"I know and I will. Elia told me it's been agreed, that we're to be wed officially, the king's signed off?" he asked and she nodded.

"He was made to see the error in his ways, your sister too is to be wed, given now what happened to Aegon, it's even more important that you both do so.".

"I know." Daemon said.

"Your brother, he will recover?" she asked.

"In time yes, his wounds are healing, those on his body anyway. The ones on his mind and soul will take far longer." Daemon said angrily.

"Why did they do that my prince, to Aegon, why unman him?". Bonifer asked.

"Essos thrives on magic Ser Bonifer, it's as I told you, grandmother." Daemon said looking to her "The people there, they seek it out, try to use it for many things. There is power in the blood of the forty and we're all who are left of that, but there is power in other things too. Used with the right rituals power can be attained, even in what they did to Egg." Daemon said.

"Shiera told me similar, she said Aegon was lucky it was Qohor and not elsewhere, that they have different rituals. But I don't understand why they'd unman him and then try to sacrifice him, would it not have been for the best if they waited? If they did it whole?" she asked, not sure if it actually made a difference.

"If it was a normal sacrifice perhaps, as I said though it was for the….." Daemon stood up quickly.

"Shiera, where's Shiera?" he asked almost panicked.

"She's resting, why?" she asked worriedly.

"I need to speak to her grandmother, I need to know something, she's here?".

"She is, come I'll take you to her."

They hurried down the corridor, Daemon growing more and more agitated as they went, her grandson ignoring the greetings from any of the red priests until Thoros and Melisandre met them. As soon as he saw them he whispered feverishly to them both and they hurried away, Rhaella feeling more and more anxious about things when they reached Shiera's room.

They found her sitting at the looking glass staring at her reflection, only turning when she saw who it was who had entered. The look she gave Daemon was familial, friendly, and she looked pleased to see him, the look on Daemon's face soon changed that though. Shiera walking quickly over to them and looking Daemon in the eye, for a few moments nothing was said and then Daemon spoke.

"The blood Shiera, can they just take it?".

"Daemon?" Rhaella asked confused.

"Do they need to bleed us there and then or could they take stored blood?" Daemon asked and she began to see where he was going with this, a shiver running down her spine at the possibilities.

"It's stronger if it's bled directly and used fresh but it may still be able to be used if stored. You think they bled your brother before you got there?" Shiera asked worriedly.

"Naharis, he left before we got Egg out, he's a lot of things but he's not a coward and certainly not if he had a chance to get near me. I need to speak to Marwyn." Daemon said as he looked to her "Can you go help Thoros and Melisandre, they're looking in the flames, I'll look later." he said and Shiera nodded.

"I'm coming with you." she said and her grandson knew better than to argue.

The ride to the Red Keep was quick and while he slowed his walk for her benefit when they got there, they moved swiftly to the Maester's rooms, finding Marwyn there reading. Marwyn confirmed that Aegon had indeed been bled and she saw Daemon close his eyes and whisper something, a prayer of some sort she thought, though truthfully it could have been anything.

As they arrived back at the Manse it was to find Myrcella there waiting and despite Daemon's protests, she sent him off with his betrothed. Whatever this would mean was a problem for another day, Daemon rushing around and trying to fix a problem he could not was pointless. She felt bad about not staying in the Red Keep and not going to see her other grandson, though she knew her presence would do little good.

Instead here and now she could be of use and so going to get Dany and Viserys, she prepared for Lord Stark's arrival. There would be other arrivals soon, one she looked forward to and one she was more than eager for, both for vastly different reasons. Stannis being brought back into the fold was an astute move by Tywin, the old lion preparing for the future far more than the griffin ever had. As for Baelish, knowing he played a role in what happened to her grandson, the mockingbird would soon have his wing's clipped, given how Daemon was feeling, he'd be lucky to not be burned.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Howland Reed.**

He'd have thought this a godless place if he'd not seen the sheer number of red priests that were here now. While it wasn't anywhere near the number of Septons and Septa's, it in some way matched the number of Weirwoods that stood in Godswoods in the south. The power of the red god growing stronger, while his gods' power weakened in this place, as it had for many a year.

That the reason for the growth of R'hllor was what was supposed to be the reason for the growth of his own gods' influences, only making the irony that much clearer. He had served them well and did their bidding whenever they asked and yet his gods granted few boons, and at times they asked far too much. It was by their will he had let events play out as they had, the lives that were lost still weighing heavily on his heart.

Standing at the docks and waiting for the ship to arrive, he wondered how people would react to him if they knew what he had known. Would he have been the ever-reliable Howland Reed, the ever-dependable well-loved lord of the North, or would he instead be shunned, shamed, and forgotten? Spoken of in hushed whispers and his memory and that of his House used as a cautionary tale.

"You're very quiet Howland." Wyman said from beside him.

"Aye, just thinking, wondering what the lad is like Wyman, that and trying to come to terms with seeing a dragon in the sky." he said trying to make a joke of it.

"It looks far smaller in the sky, Howland, seeing it up close, by the gods now that'd put the fear of the others into ya." The Greatjon said and Howland nodded, though he already feared the others and didn't need it put into him.

Waiting for the ship to arrive time seemed to drag on and on, they had spotted it an hour ago and yet it only slowly made its way through the bay. It gave him far too much time to think and he was relieved when the ship finally docked. Ned, the Smalljon, Maege, Dacey, and few others made their way from the ship, almost fifty men with them and soon they learned there was almost five hundred riding towards King's Landing.

"Lord Stark." Wyman said formally as there were people around.

"Lord Wyman it's good to see you well." Ned said.

While Wyman and the Greatjon greeted the rest of the arrivals, Ned moved to him, nodding and looking him in the eye, smiling when he nodded back. He introduced him to Ser Davos and they made their way back to the manse, Ned almost eager to see his nephew for himself, to check that he'd not been played false. Howland could understand that, it wasn't he doubted them, more he just had to see him to believe truly.

Unfortunately, it seemed that would be not for some time, Daemon having gone to the Lannister manse with his betrothed and so it was Rhaella and her children who welcomed them and not Daemon. He too was disappointed in that, so long had he wished to see her son for himself and to see the man he had grown into. For years he had waited, his gods telling him that Daemon would come North soon, only to be proved wrong when it was to the East he went instead.

"Your grace, it's an honor and a pleasure to see you again." he heard Ned say and was glad to see his lord welcomed just as friendly, though he expected it to be a far different welcome he'd get once he met Rhaegar again.

"I'm sure you're eager both for refreshments and information, come inside Lord Stark and I'll see you receive both." Rhaella said.

Howland left them to it, speaking instead to Maege and the others and confirming what Wyman and the Greatjon were saying about the deal offered by the Lannisters. It was much later that evening when Daemon came back and he finally got the chance to see him for himself. He was taller than he expected, far more filled out and looked like by all accounts what he was, a warrior.

Despite how happy he seemed to be by his uncle's presence and how warmly he welcomed the lords of the North and himself, there was clearly something disturbing him. At first, he thought it was what had happened to his brother and in a way, he was right, though much later on he would find it was not for the reasons he thought. Later that night he found the prince sitting alone in the garden, looking up at the sky and though he seemed at peace, he was clearly not.

"May I join you my prince." Howland said walking over to him.

"I'm afraid you'll find me poor company Lord Reed." Daemon said.

"Howland, my prince".

"Daemon." Daemon said back almost immediately and Howland nodded.

"I came here to see you Daemon, both because my lord asked me to and because my gods did also." he said and Daemon looked at him saying nothing "You were supposed to be their champion, but life is funny, it takes from us as much as it gives." he said softly.

"I know all about the old gods Howland, but I was never theirs. My god is a jealous god, but he will allow me to help his brethren in their hour of need.". Daemon said and Howland breathed a sigh of relief.

"That hour comes ever closer, soon you must go north, far north." he said looking to the prince.

"To bring the Free Folk south, to save them from what comes for them. I know what I must do Howland, but your gods are not the only in need of my service. I have people who need me here and in Essos." Daemon said and as Howland looked at him, he could see the weight her carried.

"My gods told me that you would come North, that you would be their champion, yet it was to the East you went, Why?." he asked.

"For many years I thought I went of my own free will, thought I was looking for my grandmother, and while I was, that wasn't the full story. My god called for me and I came, even though I knew it not." Daemon said.

"What of the Northern gods, the old gods, did they not call?" he asked and Daemon shook his head.

"Have you ever met your gods, Howland?."

"No.".

"I have and trust me mine is a far better god than yours are." Daemon said standing up "I'll go North when R'hllor tells me it's time, just as everything I've ever done has been by his wishes., My God has gifted me, he's given me boons while your's would have seen me dammed." Daemon said as he began to move away.

"Damned?" he asked.

"Next time you speak to your gods, ask them of Jon Snow." Daemon said as he left the garden.

Jon Snow, that name meant nothing to him, a bastard name, a bastard name for a bastard prince, surely not? For what reason would his gods wish that upon anyone?. Daemon was called the prince that was promised by the red priests, a prince in all but name even before they knew the truth of him. A gift from his god to go along with the others R'hllor had given him.

Armor, a Dragon, swords, men to follow him and priests to help him, given the coin he'd given to the Night's Watch from is own pocket, coin also he'd been gifted. A bastard name, what boon was that, how did that help prepare to face what was to come?. It took him some time to sleep that night and he found himself questioning his gods even more. Lives had been lost that could have been saved, events put in motion that now seemed pointless, why? To name a prince a bastard? Was this who he served? and if so was he right to do so?.

**Stormlands 300 AC.**

**Stannis.**

The Fury was a fine ship and despite all they'd taken from him and refused him, it was something he'd been allowed to keep. He'd waited for the weather to be perfect before settling on his plans to leave, his whole family was coming with him on this trip, all except for Renly who was staying on as acting lord while he was away. But while he had no fear of the sea for himself, when it came to his family he'd take no chances.

Once ready, he, Edric, Shireen and Delena boarded and along with Ser Richard Horpe, Ser Justin Massey and Ser Balon Swann met the other passengers on board. Lord Beric Dondarrion, Lord Bryce Caron, and his brother Ser Rolland Storm, along with Ser Aemon Estermont acting on his father's behest and Lord Caspar Wylde. Not since the rebellion itself and what had come afterward had such a party traveled to King's Landing.

He had been reluctant to bring so many, but Cressen advised him and Delena agreed that if there was truth in what Tywin said, then it would be good for his lords to see him rewarded. If the man lied as the Griffin did, then while his shame would be more public, it would reinforce rather than weaken his position under his bannermen. The Lords of the Storm were far too loyal to his family to see it as anything other than the insult it would be.

"Do you truly believe he has a dragon, brother?" Shireen asked excitedly as they sat at the table.

"I do, sister, for what use is a lie of such a thing, you either have or you have not, one can't just claim a dragon." Edric said as Stannis looked on, his son's mannerisms were at times as much his own as they were his mother's.

Though he found himself more than thankful that both his children liked life more than he, that they enjoyed things more than he did. In that they took after both their mother and their uncle, Renly being able to enjoy things that Stannis found irritating. He tried, according to Delena, Cressen, and others he was a far happier man than he had once been. Even he knew that, and yet he found things irritated him far too much and that he had no time for others.

They made good time and soon were in Blackwater Bay, a little over a week at sea being enough to dim even Shireen's natural optimism. Something that seeing the view of King's Landing as they moved through the bay came back with a vengeance. His daughter pointing out the Sept of Baelor and the Red Keep, among other landmarks that he knew she'd wish to visit.

"Are we going straight to the Red Keep my love?" Delena asked and Stannis shook his head.

"We need to find accommodation first, then we'll go and greet the king." he said and his wife nodded.

Though his idea turned out to be a nonstarter, as standing on the dock when they arrived was the Hand and a number of his men, his son the imp standing beside him. He noticed that among the gold cloaks there were Lannister men too guarding Tywin, finding it worrisome that he would bring such an accompaniment with him. He heard the whispers from behind him from his lords and shushed them, even should they be in danger here, nothing would happen in public. Soon he was standing face to face with Tywin Lannister, both of them sizing the other up.

"Lord Stannis, Lady Delena, on behalf of their graces I welcome you and your party to King's Landing. Unfortunately, a family situation required their attention and so they couldn't be here themselves to do so." Tywin said and Stannis looked at him warily, they'd never been welcomed by the king or anyone of merit anytime he'd been forced to come and he wondered why they would be now.

"I thank you my lord for the welcome, unexpected as it was. I had hoped to settle my family and party into their accommodations before greeting their graces." he said looking to the old lion.

"I'm happy to inform you that these arrangements have already been taking care of my lord. Their graces have set some apartments aside for you in Maegor's Holdfast." Tywin said and as Stannis was about to say something he heard the excited squeal from Shireen.

"Ser Onion Knight." Shireen said running from where they stood, her propriety and formality gone in the blink of an eye.

"Surely you cannot be the Lady Shireen, why you were only this high when last I saw you." Davos said with a smile on his face as he motioned to almost half Shireen's size.

"It's me truly, Ser Onion Knight." Shireen said laughing when Davos hugged her.

"Come, I should greet your father formally, especially with all these people watching." Davos said as he winked conspiratorially at Shireen, even Stannis himself unable to keep the smirk from his face.

"Lord Hand." Davos said and Tywin nodded "Lord Stannis, it's good to you again." Davos said his hand out to shake which he took.

"You too Ser Davos.".

"My lady, you grow ever more beautiful." Davos said tuning to kiss Delena's offered hand.

"And you are far more gallant than I remember Ser Davos." Delena said with a chuckle.

"Travels with a prince, my lady, I felt it best to mind my manners." Davos smirked.

"We were just heading to the Red Keep, Ser Davos. Perhaps you can accompany Lord Stannis and bring him up to date on events?" Tywin said and Davos nodded.

The carriage was one of the royal ones and Stannis asked Edric and Shireen to ride in the other, his son knowing that he was eager to find out where they stood and so he quickly made a game of things with his sister. Almost as soon as the carriage was moving he looked to Davos, glad to see how well the knight was doing and that he had come personally to see him arrive.

"Ser Davos, forgive me for what I'm about to ask, but I find myself sailing uncharted waters here." he said looking to the knight.

"Then let me be your guide, my lord.".

"I received a raven from Lord Tywin, suggesting a change in things. That the griffin was replaced and an easing of restrictions was to follow, am I being led a merry dance Ser?." he asked Delena looking as eager as he for the reply.

"Not to my knowledge my lord. Things have changed since the prince's return, a new wave has hit the realms so to speak." Davos said before he opened the window to allow the sounds to come in.

Stannis listened as the voices rose from the streets, some preaching about R'hllor and saying that their god wished to help, that food would be proved to the hungry, care to the sick. Moving to the window he looked out and saw a beautiful woman in red speak to a large crowd, two men standing beside her with spears. As they traveled the distance to the Red Keep he heard more and more of it, there were even people laughing and seeming happier to him.

"The prince did this?".

"His god did." Davos said and were it any other man than Davos he'd have shaken his head.

"Lord Tywin?" he asked.

"His granddaughter is to marry Prince Daemon, his family has risen and he's a smart man my lord. The Griffin was a fool and people are realizing that now. In the future, Prince Daemon will be king and Queen Rhaella believes Tywin is setting about securing that future.

"Making sure there are no rebellious lords around?" Delena asked worriedly.

"Making sure they have no reason to rebel, my lady." Davos smiled at her reassuredly.

"You believe this offer from Lord Tywin to be true Ser, that my family and I are safe here?." Stannis asked.

"I believe the offer true my lord. As for your safety, I am here to guarantee it. No one will harm you or yours my lord, you have Queen Rhaella and Prince Daemon's assurance on that." Davos said.

For the first time since he received the raven he felt himself truly relax, while not yet fully ready to hope, he felt he could at least be relaxed about things. The ride through the final few streets passed by in the blink of an eye and as he later settled down into the apartments they'd been shown to, Stannis looked very much forward to the meeting later on.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Myrcella.**

Hearing the sound of the dragon arriving back had made her so relieved, so happy, and so she couldn't wait to see him. Her uncle arranged the horses quickly and when she arrived at the Dragonpit, she was as shocked as he to see that Daemon had managed to rescue Aegon. Both her uncles and her grandfather had assumed that despite his efforts, Daemon wouldn't find Aegon. Essos was just too large and the places he could have been taken were far too numerous, they had said.

Myrcella noticed how weak Aegon looked and how he seemed to almost hide behind, and then lean on Daemon at the same time. She returned Daemon's smile when he looked at her and when he said her name, and she then saw for herself and he confirmed he was unharmed, she felt even happier. That he had needed to go with Aegon and had told them he'd meet them in the Red Keep later, she could understand.

When he told them all that had happened, even despite her own disappointment that she'd not got to spend time alone with him, she understood too. Even the next morning when she'd expected him to come to the Manse and he had not, she had taken no issue with it. Instead, she had gone to Daemon's Manse eager to see him and to try and spend any time with him that he could give her.

"Cella," she heard him say as he walked towards her, a smile on his face though his eyes seemed to be still concerned about something.

"Daemon, you are well, Egg?" she asked.

"Will recover, let's go speak somewhere else." he said and she nodded.

The ride back to her family's manse was quiet, Daemon speaking of inconsequential things, almost making conversation for its own sake. It was only when they reached it and as she was walking into the house with him that he really spoke, and then it was to ask if they could go to the garden. Once they got there and walked over to the seat she turned, quickly finding herself in his arms. The kisses were longer, hungrier, they were almost needy from him, it was as if he was trying to forget something, and when he broke away he looked almost embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Cella." he said and she smiled as he reached out to touch her face.

"Don't be." she said, both of them taking a seat.

"Cella, I, Egg, do you mind if we don't speak of him, I'll tell you it all, but for now can we not?".

"Of course Daemon." she said glad to see the smile on his face and to feel him take her hand in his own.

"Grandmother told me the good news, we're to be wed, the king's come around?" he said the last bit both a question about the king and herself she felt.

"He has, I spoke to Melisandre, about a wedding in front of your god." she said looking to him.

"Cella, you don't have to, if you wish to marry in the Sept, I will. I'd marry you anywhere." he said and she felt her heart skip a beat at his words.

"And I, you, but I want to Daemon. R'hllor means a lot to you and so I wish him to bless our wedding." she said.

"Then he will." Daemon said smiling at her.

"Do you….how long should we wait?." she asked nervously.

"I have everyone I'd wish to be at it here Cella, do you? Is there someone you wish to be there who's not in King's Landing.".

"I..ehmm, I sent for them while you were gone, they'll be here within the next week or so." she said not looking at him, worried he may think her far too presumptuous.

"Good, I don't want to wait longer than is needed. I want you to be my wife Cella, when you're ready then so am I." he said and she kissed him this time.

She heard him sigh a few moments later and she both wished not to ask him what was wrong and yet needed to know. Turning to him she reached both her hands to his face, turning his head so he was looking at her. She resisted the urge to just kiss him again, the desire to just forget about everything and to instead allow them both to get lost in each other's embrace.

"Daemon what's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Things may happen soon Cella, I..I..don't know how long I can stay, how long I have to left stay here in King's Landing." he said and she felt her hands drop from his face and her worry rise "I may need to go again, not today or tomorrow, or even a week from now, but soon Cella, soon I may be needed again.".

She composed herself as best she could, nodding that she was with him and she'd support him. While trying as best she could to not to let her worry and disappointment show.

"You'll come back?" she asked.

"Always, I am yours Cella, for now, and forever.".

"Now and forever." she said as they kissed once more.

He stayed a few hours with her before he went back to his own Manse, the conversation turning far lighter. Daemon asking what she had been up to while he was away and she telling him of her efforts in bringing Tommen and Margaery together and spending time with Rhaenys. That she and his sister were friendly made him as happy as anything she said almost, only speaking of their wedding and future life together seeming to work more.

Promising to see her on the morrow and to have dinner with her and her family the next night, he said his goodbyes, the kiss more chaste and respectful this time, as her mother had come to bid him farewell. Laying in her bed she tried not to dwell on the fact that he would be leaving again, she had known it deep in her heart anyway, though hearing it from him made it so much harder. Instead, she tried to turn her thoughts to their wedding, to being with the man she loved and having him in her bed as well as her heart. As she drifted off to sleep, she found that it was this image and thought which soon replaced all others, and she welcomed it.

**King's Landing 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

His brother was recovering slowly, it had taken him being there when he woke or ate and having Elia with them both, for Egg to almost turn from Daemon to Elia. His brother's mother becoming his source of comfort, rather than Daemon himself. Knowing they had taken his blood preyed on his mind. It had forced him to almost not wish to spend time with Myrcella given what he would soon need to do, but his grandmother had insisted and as always she was right.

Just being with her had allowed him to achieve some peace of mind, more than that though it had soothed his worried heart. Despite knowing that things would soon move in a direction he truly feared, that he had her, allowed him to think beyond that, imagine other things, and mostly gave him a chance at a far better future. He only hoped that he'd get to spend some time with her after they were wed, though he feared it would not be enough.

It was sitting alone with thoughts of this that he had been joined by Howland Reed, that the man had been close to his mother had made him wish to speak of her, to learn even more of her, and yet it was other things they talked of. As he walked back into the Manse he felt annoyed, insulted somewhat. While he had his own faith and begrudged no one following their own path, the old gods and their plans for him angered him. He felt Ghost lean up against him as he walked towards the room and felt himself calm somewhat.

"Thank you." he said rubbing the wolf's fur, thankful for at least of this part of the old god's plan.

Opening the door he found Thoros, Melisandre, and Shiera standing there, all three of them looking into the flames and Shiera wearing a small bandage on her hand. None of them looked like they had learned much and Shiera seemed different to him, as if she had changed in some way. He was about to speak to her on it when Thoros spoke, soon confirming what he had thought.

"There is nothing there my prince, no visions, not even with Shiera's blood." Thoros said, Melisandre and Shiera nodding their agreement.

"Could R'hllor be blocked from us? Is that possible?" he asked Shiera shaking her head.

"No Daemon, they may be able to hide things from us, not allow us to see certain things, as R'hllor himself was with you, or this was able to with me." she pointed to the ruby on her chest "But to block a god, no they don't have that power." she said.

He nodded before reaching for his knife and then walking to the fire, the others following closely behind. Once he reached it he drew the knife over his palm and allowed the blood to fall into the flames. They rose higher and grew brighter, an almost white flame replacing the yellow flickering ones. Looking in at them he found that Shiera was right, R'hllor was there and as always he showed him his path.

"You saw?" he asked them after the flames burned out.

"Ice, my prince, a wall of ice." Melisandre said.

"People, I saw people, living in put up shelters in fields of snow." Thoros said.

"Brynden, I saw Brynden, he was living in a tree, no, he was a tree. He's beyond the wall Daemon, we must go to him." Shiera said.

"We?" he asked and she nodded.

"What did you see my prince?" Melisandre asked.

He had seen so many things, a mocking bird trying to fly from a cage, a Blackfish swimming in a river while a small wolf walked the banks beside it. He saw a falcon shed its wings and reveal different colored feathers. A stag rising and sitting down with dragons and lions, he saw a white wolf and a lioness run through open fields, a dragon flying overhead.

There was a broken dragon learning to fly once more, other dragons learning to use their flames, and fields of ice in the darkness. A dragon roared, a wolf howled, and darkness became light once more. But more than anything he saw the things that moved in the darkness, what lived in the cold of the night, and heard a voice call out that it was almost time.

"Daemon?" Shiera asked and for a brief moment, he laughed surprising them all before he composed himself.

"My prince?" Thoros asked.

"Sorry old friend, I was just…it's been a long time since R'hllor has given me visions that need proper interpretations.".

"He didn't show you events, my prince?" Melisandre asked confused.

"He showed me sigils and avatars, signs of things to come perhaps. We have time I feel, that's what this was about, R'hllor telling me we have some time before we must go North, that and one other thing which was even more clear." he said.

"What was clear Daemon?" Shiera asked.

"Blue eyes, Shiera, they are coming and we need to close them all." he said.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Littlefinger.**

The looming city in front of him had him excited, Lysa too, and thankfully for him at least this time her excitement wasn't aimed in his direction. He'd had far too much of that on the road to get here and had finalized most of his plans toward her because of it. She wouldn't be making it back to the Vale, the price he had to pay to keep her close and happy was one he no longer had the inclination to suffer through.

So be it in the city itself, depending on the offer Tywin Lannister had for him, or on the journey back to the Vale, Lysa would soon be out of his life. As for Sweetrobin, the boy had barely managed to survive the journey, every wave seeming to almost send him into a fit or attack. He too would not be long for this world, though he would at least outlive his mother, if not his own usefulness.

"Is that Lord Tywin, Petyr?" Lysa said pointing to the men on the docks.

"It is my love." he said smiling, more at the fact that the Hand had come to meet him himself, revealing just how important he truly was to them.

It took some more time for the ship to dock and Sweetrobin thankfully had no more episodes. Holding Lysa's hand he walked down the gangplank and was soon in front of the old lion. Looking around he was surprised at the number of guards but gave it no mind, the smile on Tywin's face was calculating and Petyr knew he was weighing him up, seeing if he would be his match. For now, he'd allow him the upper hand, defer, flatter, and deceive, he was a master of this game after all.

"Lord Baelish, Lady Baelish, it's an honor to welcome you both to King's Landing." Tywin said and he felt Lysa's almost giddy excitement beside him.

"Lord Lannister, a pleasure." he said and Lysa smiled when the old lion kissed her offered hand.

"My lord, we've made apartments available to you in the Maidenvault and I'm sure you'd like to settle in and refresh yourselves. When you feel up to it, his grace would like a private audience with you Lord Baelish, but before that, if we could discuss other matters." Tywin said with a nod and Petyr felt almost eager to speak to the old lion, though knowing he knew to hide it for now though.

"Of course my lord, shall we." he said and Tywin nodded.

He felt his temper rise on the way to the Red Keep, the sounds of a false god's priests spreading tales of hope and help reaching his ears even through the carriage's closed window. Doing his best to calm himself and to remember that these red priests, their god, and their chosen would all fall soon, Petyr quickly found his smile back on his face.

The apartments themselves were lavish and showed just how highly thought of and how prized he was to the crown. Making him even more eager to speak to Tywin and upon seeing the glint in Lysa's eyes, glad of the excuse to leave the room. He and his two guards were escorted to the Tower of the Hand, unsurprised he was not made wait and instead allowed to enter right away.

"Lord Baelish, I hadn't expected you so soon." Tywin said and Petyr reveled in putting him on the back foot.

"No my lord, I had not expected it myself, but given the nature of your ravens and knowing how court works and that my lady wife would no doubt prefer me to take care of business first." he paused "I felt it would simplify and expedite things if we spoke now." he said his smile as practiced as ever.

"Of course my lord. As I inferred in my raven with Lord Connington no longer Hand things are required to change in the running of the realm. Things which have been left undone for far too long, need righting." Tywin said.

"Indeed my lord and I can think of no one better suited to the task than yourself." he said noticing the little smile on the old lion's face from his flattery.

"I thank you my lord, but no man no matter how capable he may be can instill change alone.".

"Indeed.".

"Which is why I need capable men around me Lord Baelish, men such as yourself. However, what I'm about to say next I ask you to keep to yourself, publicly at least." Tywin said looking to him.

"You can be assured of my discretion, my lord.".

"I have heard this Lord Baelish, which is why I'm prepared to offer you the position of Master of Coin." Tywin said surprisingly even him.

"Lord Tyrell?" he asked trying to cover up his surprise.

"Is a capable man but one better suited as a Lord Paramount, rather than as a man who serves the small council.".

"I take it the Lord is unaware of this change?".

"Apart from his grace, you and I are the only ones who know." Tywin said "Which is why your discretion is so important Lord Baelish.".

"You can count on it, my lord and I humbly accept the position." he said his smile more genuine than it had been a few moments earlier.

"Excellent, perhaps you'll join me in a glass, my lord, I have some fine Dornish sour here somewhere." Tywin said and he nodded.

Master of Coin was more than he expected and that it would slight the roses was even better, a rift between them and the crown only served to weaken it much further. As Tywin poured the wine himself Petyr began to work out in his head how to use this to his advantage. Both the position and the slight gave him more to work with than he had expected. He smiled when Tywin brought the glasses over, sipping and then drinking more fully the wine, a fine vintage he thought as he did so.

"I really do look forward to our conversations in the future Lord Baelish. I find some conversations in this place to be dull, this one not so much.".

"As do I my lord." Petyr said looking at the old lion and seeing him blur, almost fade away, shaking his head and then looking down to the glass as he fell to the floor.

The room was dark and cold, his hands and legs were tied, no chained he thought as he heard the rattle when he moved them. He heard the door open and then the men walked in, Tywin Lannister, Ser Arthur Dayne, and King Rhaegar himself, all looking at him as his eyes tried to get accustomed to the light.

"Lord Baelish it's good to see you at last." Rhaegar said.

"Your Grace, Your Grace, there's been some mistake, I don't understand." he said shaking his head.

"I think you'll find there's not my lord, you really shouldn't use your own people or place of business for endeavors such as the one you and Lord Varys undertook. Nor should you ally yourself with men willing to speak to theirs and your own guilt." Tywin Lannister said.

"Guilt? What guilt? Of what crime am I being accused, your grace.".

"Why Treason of course." Rhaegar said before moving closer "For what your friends did to my son, for your part of it, I welcome what's to come Lord Baelish. I damn you though for making me resort to this." the king said as he turned and walked from the room, Ser Arthur and Lord Tywin following behind.

The door closed, though it didn't lock and he wondered why that was, as he struggled against the chains he felt a presence in the room, and then where there was once darkness there was light. The man was tall and had long dark hair, s scar over his eye, and deep purple eyes. Were that not enough to tell him who it was, the two swords, the black and red outfit, and the three-headed dragon brooch he wore would be, and Petyr felt true fear as he looked at him.

"Lord Baelish. My friends and I have some questions for you." Prince Daemon said as he moved toward him the screams were not something he knew he was capable of, yet scream he did when he saw the things that moved from behind the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Littlefinger confesses and secrets are revealed. Daemon and the Blackfish have a discussion about the future, Ned and Daemon speak before he speaks to the king. Rhaenys, Myrcella, and Margaery get closer as they prepare for a wedding, and justice is served as Aegon and Elia welcome a visitor.


	25. Politics, Pain and Payback.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Littlefinger reveals some truths and faces justice, the Blackfish and Daemon meet and discuss the future, Ned and Rhaegar speak, Elia meets her granddaughter and Myrcella spends time with Rhaenys and Margaery as she plans her wedding.

**King's Landing 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

With Varys he had stayed outside when the shadows did their work, with Littlefinger though he didn't leave. He wished to see the man suffer, after what they had done to Aegon he wanted them all to suffer. Standing there as the shadows moved forward Daemon enjoyed the look of fear on Littlefinger's face, and when the whip hit him he relished his screams.

Over and over the whip struck home and Daemon wondered what it looked like in Littlefinger's mind, was the skin peeling, the flesh coming off the bones. Was his blood pooling on the ground beneath his feet, given the screams coming from the man he imagined it was. To Daemon mere minutes had passed when Littlefinger began to cry, to beg, to try and find him with his eyes, but he knew that to the man himself it was longer.

"Are you ready to speak, to tell me what I wish to know?" he said stepping forward.

"I can't he'll kill me, please, I don't know anything." Littlefinger begged and Daemon stepped back as the next shadow stepped forward, the blade being held in front of Littlefinger's eyes.

After a few minutes, he heard the sounds from Littlefinger as he lost control of his bladder, the wet drops hitting the floor, a few minutes later and it was his bowels that he lost control of, Daemon doing his best not to wretch at the smell. The screams went on and on and the shadows changed place, the next one beginning his work. Littlefinger passed out and Daemon woke him by dousing him with water, he passed out again and this time Daemon slapped him awake.

"You speak and all this ends, you don't and this is as good as it gets and trust me you'll look back fondly on what came before." he said and Littlefinger nodded, ready to speak.

"I'll talk, please, please, I'll talk." he said and Daemon looked to the shadows who retreated to the corner for now, their work not yet done.

"Aegon, who else was involved?" he asked.

"Varys, myself, Naharis, Illyrio, Illyrio Mopatis is the one you want." Littlefinger said shakily and Daemon moved to grab a mug of water and held it to his lips.

"Him I got, who else?".

"No one, I don't know anyone else, it was just us." Littlefinger said drinking the water greedily.

"I want more names, who else is in your group, the others who are they?".

"Please.." Littlefinger pleaded and Daemon moved away as the whip came and missed Littlefinger by a couple of inches.

"Hoat, Vargo Hoat." Littlefinger said.

"More." Daemon shouted.

"Yezzan zo Qaggaz, Hizdahr zo Loraq, they're all I know, I swear. Please don't hurt me anymore.".

"How many of the cities in Essos are you involved with?" he asked.

"All of them, I don't, I..only dealt with those I've said, I swear it." Littlefinger cried.

"Why you? Why did they come to you?".

"My family made good connections both here and in Essos, I rose some and befriended others, the Tully's, Jon Arryn." he said.

"My uncle Brandon, did they put you up to it?" Daemon asked angrily.

"No, but they welcomed it and it made me rise amongst them." he said.

"Yet still, these people you speak of are far more powerful than you, I've seen them work and they would treat a man of your means as a servant and no more." Daemon said dismissively "Yet you rose far too high, how?".

"Jon Arryn." Petyr said.

"What about him?".

"I had him killed." Petyr said.

"Just you?".

"Just me.".

"What is your plan Lord Baelish, what did you intend would happen?" Daemon asked.

"The Vale, I would turn it to my side, use it against your family and be ready when the time came.".

"How?".

"Lysa would fall and then my son would be lord. I'd use him to control the Vale and await the invasion.".

"Robert is your son?" he asked surprised.

"He is, that's why I had Harry killed.".

"What else can you tell me, are there more of you here?".

"I do not know, Varys was the only one I knew of.".

"Tomorrow you will confess in front of the crown and Lady Lysa, do as you're told and I'll send you back to Essos, do not and.." he moved to the side so the whip hit Littlefinger hard.

"I'll talk, but please don't send me back, anywhere but there.".

"I'll speak to the king, Lie tomorrow and my friends return." he said and Littlefinger nodded almost looking relieved.

He walked from the cell and called to his men, the unsullied standing to attention, a dozen of them he had ready to stand guard and he knew they'd let no one past them.

"No one goes in, no one, he has water in there and you have his and your own food, don't accept any from anyone else unless it's Grey Worm himself." he said and Yellow Cat nodded.

"This one will do as you say my prince.".

"I know you will, I'll be back for him later." he said nodding before walking away.

He walked down the cellblock and up the stairs, across the traitor's walk and back into the Red Keep itself, passing by guards posted at every entrance. Heading towards the royal apartments he was tempted to go and see Aegon and Elia first, but instead walked straight to the King's solar. Inside he found the King and Lord Tywin and he nodded before taking a seat.

"Is he still alive?" the king asked.

"He is your grace, he'll confess publicly on the morrow." he said.

"He cannot be seen to have been tortured my prince, should it look like he was coerced." Lord Tywin said.

"It won't, Lady Melisandre will give him a draught which will restore him temporarily to himself and he'll tell it all." he said.

"Which is?" the king asked.

"That he and Lord Varys along with Illyrio Mopatis, Vargo Hoat, and Daario Naharis arranged the attacks on me, Rhaenys and Aegon, that they're responsible for the deaths of Joffrey, Harry, Gerold and for what was done to Aegon." he said.

"Why?" the king asked.

"What?" he said confused.

"Why did Baelish take part in this, what did he hope to gain?".

"There is a group of important men in Essos, rich men, powerful men, men who seek more of everything, men who serve a false god." he said.

"Daemon." the king said shaking his head.

"My god is true, theirs is not, but it doesn't matter if you believe or not, the truth is that they do and so they seek to use us, to use our blood to help their god.".

"I don't truly understand any of this my prince, but I understand men and if they felt it would gain them power then I can believe they would go to any lengths." Lord Tywin said and Daemon nodded.

"There are other things you need to know. Jon Arryn didn't die naturally, Littlefinger killed him and he planned to kill Lady Lysa too. Oh and Robert Arryn is not Jon Arryn's son, he's Littlefinger's." he said.

"This is a problem." Lord Tywin said.

"Figure out what it is you wish to do about it, Littlefinger will say what I want him to say, anything I want him to say." Daemon said with a smirk "Politically I leave it to you, just let me know before he speaks in front of court tomorrow." he said as he got up to leave.

"Daemon, what did you promise him?" the king asked.

"I promised to set him free." he said and both Tywin and the king looked at him "And I will, free from this world at least." he said as he walked from the room.

**King's Landing 300 AC.**

**Ned.**

It was far earlier when Daemon came back to the Manse than he had expected, but just seeing him walk in unharmed made Ned breathe a huge sigh of relief. Even seeing him earlier had not fully made his fear of the loss of more family go away, that his nephew was distracted and worried didn't help either. Now though he almost strolled in, a smile on his face and all he was short of doing was whistling.

"You seem happy my prince." he said as he met him halfway across the courtyard.

"Please uncle, Daemon, at least when we're alone." his nephew said and he chuckled as he nodded at him.

"Very well Daemon, can we speak?" he asked and Daemon directed him to the small garden at the side of the Manse.

"What's on your mind uncle?".

"You are well, no ill effects?" he asked feeling foolish when he did so.

"No, it seems I've recovered well from being dead." Daemon japed before laughing, Ned finding himself laughing with him.

"Gods, I needed that." he said when he stopped.

"Me too. I am well though uncle, I swear it, I feel as good as I was before, better even." Daemon said.

"I'm sorry about your brother." he said.

"He lives uncle, as much as it pains me what he's gone through, Aegon lives and with life comes hope." Daemon said.

"It does, these deals Daemon, from Lord Tywin, my bannermen consider them a blessing and I do too, but I don't wish to take advantage." he said.

"Advantage? I don't understand uncle?.".

"Of you, of who you are and how this is because of that.".

"Does Lord Tywin seem to you a man who'd just give something away uncle?".

"No, that's my point Daemon, I don't want you to be obligated by something I've done." he said looking to his nephew.

"You are family, soon Lord Tywin will be too, that's the only obligation I feel. So no uncle, don't think taking this deal obligates me in any way. Lord Tywin may seek my favor but this isn't how he'd gain it, though I am grateful that he's seen the error of the south's ways.".

"Daemon, your father." he said after a few moments.

"Is sitting inside this manse right now, Thoros is more a father to me than Rhaegar ever was, or ever will be. I was raised by my grandmother, uncle, by Thoros and by Lady Melisandre, never by Rhaegar, he may be my blood but he's not my father." Daemon said and stood up "Come let's eat.".

He understood how Daemon felt, though he seemed more settled in his view than he had expected, more comfortable with it. Honestly, he had expected his nephew to be conflicted, torn more, but whether he had dealt with it a long time ago, or it was a more recent thing, he seemed content. Ned however was not and he knew when he spoke to Rhaegar he'd not be able to let sleeping dogs lie, their own issues went too deep for that.

Dinner that night was pleasant and Daemon was called out early the next morning, his nephew telling him that he needed to speak to someone at the Red Keep and that they'd all be asked to attend court later that day. It was Rhaella who told him some of what had happened as they made their way to the Red Keep, Ned trying his best to rein in his natural instinct to find and gut the man.

He saw Lysa and the Blackfish standing together and walked over to say his greetings to the man, and to the woman who though she was his goodsister had shown none of her family's word when Cat traveled to seek her help. Despite this, he was polite and respectful, even when Lysa begged him to free Petyr from the dragons.

"They took him, no doubt they've tortured him and I and my boy are next, you must come to our aid Ned, we are family after all." Lysa said and Ned gritted his teeth and looked to the Blackfish who rolled his eyes.

"We should wait until we find out the truth of things Lysa, see if we're being worried over nothing." the Blackfish said and Ned nodded.

It didn't take long, the King and Hand arrived first followed by Princess Rhaenys, Princess Daenerys, Prince Viserys and Queen Rhaella, the Kingsguard surrounding the royal family. Queen Elia was notable in her absence as was Prince Aegon and Daemon himself. Though as Ned looked around the room it was clear that no one else was, he could see his own lords, the lords of the reach including the Tyrells, the Lannisters and their lords and the Dornish including Princess Arianne all standing waiting.

"Bring in Lord Baelish." Rhaegar said and Ned watched as the Blackfish had to almost restrain Lysa.

Littlefinger walked in with Daemon and six of Daemon's unsullied guards, his nephew nodding at him and the Blackfish before looking to his own people and then his family. They walked to the middle of the floor and then at a nod from Daemon his men moved quickly. Lyn Corbray never had even got a chance to remove his famous sword, the man finding himself on the floor and being carried out in the blink of an eye. Lysa began to scream and the Blackfish stepped forward before Ned saw Daemon, and then Rhaella motion to his gooduncle to stay where he was.

"Forgive me your grace, my lords and ladies, but all shall soon be made clear as to why Ser Lyn was removed so hastily." Daemon said and the room hushed "Lord Baelish has come to confess his crimes, your grace.".

"No, no, Petyr is innocent, it's you, it's him the black dragon, he's plotting against me." Lysa cried out and Daemon just looked to her and shook his head.

"Lord Baelish, could you please inform his grace and the Lords and Ladies present of Ser Lyn's orders?" Daemon said.

"He was to kill Lady Lysa my prince, she was to die while we were here in King's Landing." Littlefinger said to gasps and groans.

"Why my lord?".

"So I could control the Vale through Lord Robert and so the Vale would blame the crown for another death.".

"Another death my lord?" Daemon asked.

"Ser Harrold Hardyng my prince." Littlefinger said.

"And was the crown responsible for his death?" Daemon asked as he looked around the room.

"No my prince, Lord Varys, and I were responsible.".

"I don't understand my lord, what gain would Ser Harrold's death bring you." Daemon asked and Ned was beginning to think his nephew took lessons from a mummer given the way he looked at Littlefinger.

"Ser Harrold was next in line to the Vale, should anything happen to Lord Robert then it would be he and not I who controlled the lords." Littlefinger said.

"So my brother's kidnapping?".

"Was a way to make the attack seem more one on the royal family than on Harrold himself my prince.".

"That attack on me and my sister?".

"The same." Littlefinger said.

"Is there anything else you need to tell us, my lord?" Daemon asked.

"I had Jon Arryn killed my prince, so I could wed Lady Lysa and take control of the Vale."

"No, Petyr, you're lying, tell them you're lying, you love me and you wished to be with me." Lysa cried out.

"I never loved you, I never even liked you and would have seen you dea…" Petyr said though the punch from the Blackfish stopped his words.

"Ser Brynden, one more outburst like that and you'll spend the night in the dungeons." Rhaegar said and the Blackfish stepped back and held his niece who looked on confusedly.

"Is he knocked out?" Lord Tywin said and Daemon made a show of checking on him before nodding.

"Your Grace, My Lords, and Ladies, you've heard the words from his own lips, murder, an attack on the crown. I call for Lord Petyr Baelish to be sentenced to death, is there any who object?" Daemon said to silence "Your Grace?".

"It is the order of the crown that Lord Petyr Baelish be executed, do it however you wish my son, but do it far from my presence." Rhaegar said.

Ned watched as Baelish was carried from the room by Daemon's guards, Lysa in turn being helped out by the Blackfish. He turned to go to speak to Rhaella or to Daemon's men only to be met by Ser Arthur who looked him up and down and smiled.

"His grace wishes to speak to you, Lord Stark.".

"Now?".

"Now." Arthur said and turned, Ned following after him as he led him out of the Throne Room and down the corridor to the King's rooms.

**King's Landing 300 AC.**

**Rhaegar.**

He and Tywin had spoken after Daemon had left, trying to figure out the best possible way to deal with this. Both of them agreeing that they couldn't allow the truth to out, Rhaegar himself not even sure of what the truth truly was. Tywin actually seemed more certain of what Daemon had said being true than he did, and that was despite him coming to the realization that Daemon was indeed the promised prince.

The war he'd always known was coming, though it was something he could never have comprehended. Gods, priests, dragons, what they had done to Aegon, and what his mother told him about Essos, it was beyond him. Yet looking back through the paperwork, through the discarded clues that had forced him into such a narrow line of thinking, he had found out the truth. It only reinforced just how much he had failed his son and his love, and he more than anything wished to wallow in that failure, but he could not.

Aegon needed him, Elia needed him, and the realm needed him, and so it was with that mindset that he and Tywin had come up with a different story, an alternative set of facts. Varys and Baelish would be the bad guys, their ambition being the root of everything and his family would instead of being the true targets, be portrayed as just getting caught up in the fire.

" _This is what you wish?" Daemon asked them both._

" _It's for the best my prince, should the truth get out then some would panic, others may see it as an opportunity to call for the removal of your family." Tywin said._

" _And Lady Lysa?"._

" _To remove her would cause too much of an issue and if Baelish keeps his mouth shut regarding Robert's parentage then it's for the best." he had said._

" _The boy won't make it to adulthood my prince, Marwyn assures me of that and better he dies of natural causes than is seen to be usurped." Tywin said._

" _He's not being usurped though is he, he's not the heir." Daemon said and he noticed how his son looked to him._

" _It's better this way son." he said though Daemon barely acknowledged it._

" _If you say so, I have one request." Daemon said._

" _Which is?"._

" _When you order his execution you order it done elsewhere, that you do not wish to see it." Daemon said._

" _Why?" Tywin asked looking to him and then Daemon._

" _He belongs to me and to my god." Daemon said and so he nodded and watched his son walk from the room._

" _You two need to speak together your grace." Tywin said._

" _I know."._

Sham though it was the trial went the way Daemon said it would, Baelish speaking every word they wished him to and he wondered just how exactly Daemon was able to get him to agree. Still, it was done and though he wished to see Baelish lose his head, he'd settle for knowing the man would suffer and given the look on Daemon's face, he had no doubt that he would.

Seeing Eddard Stark there in the room, the lord having come south for the first time in seven and ten years, he knew there was another ghost he needed to exorcise. So he sent Arthur to speak to him and sat in his room waiting, alone with his thoughts, troubled as they were. He had lost his heir, gained another, and now had two sons who didn't speak to him. Daemon by choice and Aegon out of sheer fear, were it not for Rhaenys, he'd have been abandoned by all his children and as Eddard Stark walked in, he felt he deserved to be.

"Lord Stark." he said as the Eddard bowed slightly.

"Your grace.".

"I believe we have some matters to discuss." he said and watched as Eddard almost growled at him.

"That we do your grace.".

"Rhaegar." he said.

"Your grace. Eddard snapped back.

Rhaegar sighed, he had known it would be one of those conversations, and yet he had hoped for something different, that Daemon's return would have at least made some of the enmity between them dissipate. Clearly, it had not and so he tried to think of what if anything could, Eddard though not allowing him the time to do so.

"You think Daemon's return excuses your actions, that my nephew despite the little you've done for him, that who he is and how he's grown without you, absolves you in some way?" Eddard said, and Rhaegar gulped, wondering if the man could see into his mind.

"I do not, nor do I wish absolution, I know what I did Lord Stark, I know the demons I face, I do not need you to remind me of them.".

"You need someone to, you claimed to love my sister and you treated her son as if he was beneath you, an afterthought. You allowed him to grow up unloved and had his grandmother not taken him from you god's knows what it would have done to him. Even after she did you forced him back here, why?.".

"I was misguided." he said shaking his head.

"You think that an excuse?" Eddard said angrily "I would have gladly taken him North, but you, that fool of a Hand of yours, those fucking vipers, all of you wished him to suffer."

"We did." he said resignedly.

"And now what, now you need him, the unwanted son who became far better than his father, a better man, a better prince and a better king. You wish to know what to do to make it up to him, to seek forgiveness?".

"There is no forgiveness for what I've done Lord Stark, even I hold no hope for that.".

"Then why am I here?".

"For understanding, to try and make you understand." He said looking to him.

"I have no wish to understand you, my sister made the biggest mistake of her life by believing in you, trusting you. It cost her, her life and it caused her son more pain than a boy should have to face. You may wear the crown and I may be forced to swear an oath to you, but my king you are not. My king is a far better man than you could ever hope to be." Eddard said standing up.

As Eddard turned to walk from the room, he couldn't help himself and needed to know.

"Did he visit her when he was in Winterfell?" he asked and the look on Eddard's face when he turned his head, was one he'd not seen since the throne room many years earlier.

"He did." was all he heard as Eddard walked from the room.

He sat silently for some time before standing up and walking from the room, passing by Aegon's room he could hear Elia inside singing to their son, could hear the softness of Aegon's voice and what sounded like a child's. Thinking nothing of it he walked with Arthur behind him, where he was going he had no idea but he needed the noises in his head to stop.

The voices though refused to cease, his mother's, Elia, Daemon, and mainly Lyanna's, all of them telling him what he had done wrong. He found himself walking among the statues and paintings, looking at those who had come before him. Kings good and bad, cruel and kind, kings the realm looked up to and kings they scorned. One day his painting would hang there and he knew now what they'd say of him.

"King Rhaegar Targaryen, father of King Daemon." he said so softly that even Arthur couldn't hear, that would be all he was remembered for and he knew now what he had to do.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Elia.**

Rhaenys had come and sat with her brother, Egg was happy it seemed to see her, not so much to see his father but Daemon explained it was that he was a man and not which man that Aegon took issue with. Even when Thoros or Marwyn came, her son would react by almost panicking, only Daemon was able to get close other than herself or other women.

Being told she had a grandchild she had never seen had thrown her for a loop, her first instinct to berate her son for keeping this information from her. Daemon allowing her to take her frustrations out on him and not Aegon, her son was in no shape to understand why she'd be angry with him. When Daemon told her that he'd have the girl brought to her, she wished it done quickly, even forgoing seeing Baelish suffer in order to meet her granddaughter sooner.

It was Thoros though and not Daemon who brought the girl and her mother to her, the red priest who explained that Elia's mother needed to be sure the girl would meet no harm. Elia felt a bit put out by this and then did not, understanding all too well why a mother would fear her child may fall to harm. If there was any doubt she was Aegon's or that she was her blood, then it was removed the moment she saw her.

Elia had her son's hair and her eyes, the narrowness of them, and the color matching her own almost perfectly. She was tall for her age and she looked well-nourished and clean, her mother too seemed far healthier than she had feared. When the girl saw Aegon lying there she moved close to him, reaching out her small hand and touching his hair.

"Look mama, like mine." Elia said and she found herself smiling at the girl.

"Forgive me your grace." the girl's mother said.

"That's quite alright, I'm sorry but Thoros never told me your name?".

"Marla, your grace.".

"Call me Elia please." she said with a smile and the little girl looked to her.

"You Elia too?" the girl asked and she nodded reaching out to touch the girl's hair.

"I am, you have beautiful hair Elia." she said to the girl and her smile almost stopped her heart, it was her son's though she'd not seen it as true in many a year.

"Is like his, he seepy? The child said moving to Egg.

"He's tired, have you eaten little one?" she asked.

"No, not hungry.".

Elia though sent a servant to bring something for them to eat, some warm porridge and some desert, the girl may not be hungry and may have already eaten and yet it seemed as if she wished to do anything she could for her. By the time the food had arrived, she was in love with her granddaughter, completely, totally, unreservedly in love with her. Her mannerisms, her way of speaking, how she moved her hair over her shoulder, how she sighed when it fell back over the other side, all of it just pulling at her heartstrings.

Asking Marla if she could have some time alone with her and the woman looking at her before nodding reluctantly. Elia then got up and whispered in her ear, telling her that she wasn't trying to steal her away, that she just wished to see her. She watched as Marla said she would be back in a little while and as Elia looked from her to her mother before nodding.

"Ah, good here's the food." she said a few moments later when the servant arrived.

"Not hungry." Elia said shaking her head before she saw the piece of pie "What's that?" she said moving closer.

"Want to try some with me?" she asked and the girl nodded.

The pie was strawberry and the girl seemed to adore it, eating three full spoonfuls before she was satisfied. When Elia went to pick her up and put her on her lap she was happy to see that her granddaughter allowed her to do so. Happier still when she turned to see Egg looking at them both, the little girl's smile making her even more beautiful and Egg starting at her with a confused look on his face.

"Elia?" her son said and for a moment she was going to answer him.

"Hello Mr Egg." the girl said catching her by surprise.

"Where's your mother Elia?" Egg asked.

"Gone work, sing Egg?" her granddaughter asked.

"Do you want a song little one?" she asked and the girl nodded.

She was surprised when Egg started to sing, the words to Alysanne not even something she knew that he remembered. It was the one song that could get him to sleep when he was a boy, no other song had ever seemed to work and she had tears in her eyes as she began to sing along. Her granddaughter seemed to enjoy it though, her little hands while not clapping as such, did come together more than once and she smiled through it all.

When her mother came back to collect her Elia was sad to see her go, she made sure that they had all they needed and that guards not only escorted them home but stayed somewhat on watch too. Egg rolled over on his side and faced the wall and when she moved to him she found he was crying silently, the tears dripping onto the sheets and her son just allowing them to pool.

"She's a wonderful girl son." she said softly.

"I, I..could have given her more." he said.

"She's happy Egg, things don't make you happy, had she more than maybe she wouldn't have been, but you have the chance to do more for her now, for her and her mother.".

"I don't know what to do, what can I give them?" he said softly.

"We'll think on it together son, she's my blood too." she said and reached out to stroke his cheek.

He slept peacefully that night and the next day even got up and walked with her to break his fast. While he shrunk every time he heard a noise or a guard moved, he at least seemed to be getting somewhat better. Rhaenys was shocked to see him but hid it well, as did Rhaegar, and they all ate together, Egg eating only a little but some was better than none.

She had decided that Marla and Elia needed to be brought to the Red Keep, they needed to be safe and her granddaughter could not be brought up in Flea Bottom. So she asked Rhaenys to spend time with her brother today and arranged to be taken to her granddaughter's house. She would give the girl everything she could and Rhaegar would give her a name, their name, no matter what the consequences were politically.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**The Blackfish.**

He wasn't a fool and there were things clearly left unsaid in the throne room, Lysa at first demanded they mount a rescue for Petyr with even the man's words not enough to convince her of the truth. Instead, she blamed the prince, the king, the queen, everyone but the man responsible. It was Daemon himself who brought her to see Littlefinger and then and only then did she accept his words as true.

For him though he knew there was more going on and so he asked to speak to Daemon as soon as the prince was able. He was surprised he didn't have too long to wait and when one of the prince's men came to him, Brynden followed him eagerly to the Manse where the prince and his men stayed. Arriving at the manse he found Ser Bonifer waiting for him and was taken into a room where Daemon and Queen Rhaella were sitting already waiting for him.

"Ser Brynden." Daemon said.

"My prince, my queen." he said and took the offered seat though he declined the wine.

"You have questions Brynden, ask them." Rhaella said directly and to the point.

"While some may buy that mummery, there was things you left out, I'd like to know of them." he said.

"No." Daemon said simply before holding his hand up when he got ready to argue the point with him "I'll tell you only what concerns you.".

"That's all I want to know my prince." he said looking to him.

"Robert Arryn is not Jon Arryn's son." Daemon said and Brynden was the only one shocked by the news.

"Baelish?" he asked.

"Baelish." Rhaella said.

"Your nephew has not long to live Ser Brynden, his illness will not get any better and soon Lysa will no longer be in power in the Vale. My grandmother suggests Lord Royce, I'd like your view?" Daemon said.

"Robert cannot be saved?" he asked and saw Daemon shake his head "Then Lord Royce is the only choice." he said a moment later.

"Lysa will more than likely return to Riverrun, should she seek to stay on in the Vale as lady the crown will not take kindly to it." Rhaella said and he looked to her and nodded his agreement.

"Which brings us to the Riverlands themselves, you and my grandmother have a long-standing arrangement, one I wasn't aware of until recently but one I will seek to honor." Daemon said.

"I thank you my prince.".

"My uncle should arrive back very soon, when he does we can go over the details but as my grandmother has told you, it cannot be Lord Edmure. He can stay as acting Lord of Riverrun with the keep going to Bran when he comes of age, but you Ser Brynden, you will act as my cousin's guardian and mentor until then." Daemon said.

"Gladly my prince.".

"Ser Brynden, should I call the banners at any time, they all must come, I seek your word on this." Daemon said.

"You have it, my prince."

"What of Lord Raymun?" Ser Bonifer asked.

"Let me deal with him, he'll keep his lands and I'll reward him another way." Daemon said.

"A seat on the small council?" Rhaella asked.

"Perhaps." Daemon said as if he was considering it, Brynden finding himself unable to read the boy's expression.

He stayed around until Ned arrived, happy to speak to him and find out how Cat and the children were doing, Rhaella allowing the three of them to have this discussion alone. Ned seemed surprised to find out what it was they had agreed to, looking to Daemon and then to him to see if they were jesting.

"You would place Bran as Lord Paramount of the Trident?" Ned asked looking to Daemon.

"I need a lord I can trust and Lord Raymun while good and true is not suitable to be Lord Paramount, Lord Edmure is not suitable nor acceptable. House Tully's part in the rebellion is not forgiven uncle, nor is it forgotten. But Hoster is dead and his house has suffered enough." Daemon said.

"Bran isn't ready, Daemon.".

"Ser Brynden will guide him, act his guardian, he will have yours and the crown's support and a dragon to call upon if needed." Daemon said.

"He will need a bride Ned." Brynden said.

"I had not even begun to look for one." Ned said.

"Eleanor Mooton." Daemon said surprising them both.

"Not one of Jonos's girls?" he asked testing the prince.

"And start him off by making enemies of the Blackwoods, I may have arrived back in Westeros at night Ser Brynden but it wasn't last night." Daemon said and Brynden found himself chuckling.

"It's either a Mooton or a Frey and I'd prefer to reward a house which sided with my own." Daemon said.

"The girl is older, Daemon.".

"A year or two uncle, a maiden still and unmatched so far. Do I have your consent to have Ser Bonifer make the offer?" Daemon asked.

"Aye, you do." Ned said and Brynden found the weight of the past ten years seem to fall from his shoulders.

It wasn't the restoration of his house and yet it was, or at least as close as it ever would be, they'd rise again and he had lived up to their words. When Ned heard about Lysa and the truth of Robert he was shocked and it was only Daemon explaining the reason why it hadn't been made public, that had Ned standing down. His nephew showing a far greater grasp of politics than Ned did, though Daemon did say that the king and Lord Tywin had made the decision.

"Though my grandmother told me what they'd do beforehand." Daemon said and Brynden smirked at that, Rhaella was steps ahead of everyone already.

"Was it your grandmother's idea for Eleanor as a match, Daemon?" Ned asked.

"We spoke before Ser Brynden came and she agreed with me but it was Rhaenys's idea.".

"Your sister?" Brynden asked.

"My Hand." Daemon said and Brynden looked to Ned who smiled.

"You are taking the crown?" Ned asked with a smile on his face.

"I am the heir and I cannot run from my responsibilities, I don't' want it, I'll freely admit that to you both. The weight I already carry is heavy enough, but I have no choice, I must do my duty." Daemon said and he watched as Ned reached out and touched his nephew's shoulder.

"You have my support, now and always my king." Ned said.

"Aye, mine too your grace." he said a moment later.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Myrcella.**

Daemon despite being busy had come back to her more than once, each night before he went back to his Manse he came and visited and sat with her for a while. They talked, they kissed, they talked some more, though usually, it ended up in kissing once again. When he asked her to make the arrangements for their wedding, she at first thought he was being a typical man, her mother telling her that her father had done the same.

However it was Rhaenys who had explained it best of all, Myrcella knew he was busy with Aegon and other things, but Rhaenys had told her that he wished her to be happy. More so than he wished it for himself, he wanted the day to be for her, down to Myrcella picking even what Daemon would wear. When she had brought it up with him, he had blushed adorably, then kissed her to try and distract her from speaking on it.

"Daemon, stop." she said laughing as he pushed him away.

"No, stopping is bad, I think we should never stop." he said smirking and she slapped him shaking her head at him.

"I, the wedding Daemon, do you truly not wish to be involved?" she asked.

"No, there are parts I'm really looking forward to." he said moving over to whisper of the night they'd share together in her ear, this time it was her turn to blush.

"Daemon." she said in mock outrage.

"Cella." he said matching her tone before looking at her he reached out and took her offered hand "I want to spend all my time with you, planning our wedding and yet, honestly, truly, I have no desire to go against whatever you want. For me the only thing I wish for is that it's you I marry." he said and she kissed his cheek softly.

"Very well, I'll accept that as a good answer." she said rolling her eyes and making him laugh.

Over the next few days, she was surprised when first Rhaenys along with Allyria and then Margaery arrived to help her plan things out. She and Daemon's sister were becoming firm friends and Allyria too was someone she enjoyed spending time with. With Margaery she wasn't sure how she felt truly, she had befriended her a little in order to further Tommen's crush, something which was coming along well.

But her mother had told her to be wary, that even with Rhaenys and Willas being wed, Lady Olenna may still seek to have Margaery replace her. So despite it seeming as if Margaery had no interest in Daemon and each time she had seen her with Tommen, they looked true. A small bit of doubt remained in her head not allowing her to fully trust or like the other girl.

"Did Lady Melisandre tell you what the ceremony entails?" Rhaenys asked as the dressmaker took her measurements.

"She did, that's why the dress doesn't flow as much, we need to jump over a fire." Myrcella said.

"A fire?" Margaery asked.

"It's a test of faith." Myrcella said and saw Margaery nod.

"Are you sure you don't want to be married in the Sept?" Allyria asked.

"Daemon isn't a follower of the seven, they're not who brought him back." Myrcella said and Rhaenys nodded.

"Is it just the ceremony that's different or is the feast afterward different also?" Margaery asked and Myrcella smiled and decided to tease her.

"No, just the ceremony, you'll still get to dance with my brother Margaery." she said and smiled even more at the little giggle that came from Margaery.

"Good." Margaery said and Allyria nodded happily, news that Lord Beric was coming having cheered her up, Rhaenys had confided to her.

They spent most of the day being fitted and the dressmaker confirmed the final fittings for a week's time. Then all four girls had lunch before heading back to the Red Keep. Rhaenys, Allyria, and Margaery were all staying there while she was just visiting her grandfather before she went back to the manse. The small doubt she'd had over Margaery was almost completely gone now, meeting Tommen and her uncle Jaime as they reached the Red Keep, made it totally disappear though.

"Ladies, Cella." Tommen said when he saw them

"So I'm not a lady then?" she teased and before he could get flustered she saw Margaery while not glare at her, look at her with annoyance "You're so easy brother." she said a moment later and he kissed her cheek.

They spoke for a moment before Rhaenys and Allyria said their goodbyes, her uncle then offering to accompany her to see her grandfather while Tommen offered to escort Margaery to her rooms. As they were walking her uncle asked her if she was happy with her dress and how the other arrangements had been going, Myrcella telling him she was and that everything was in hand.

"I'll let you and father speak alone Cella, I'll wait out here.".

"Uncle?".

"I'm sure he'll have some grandfatherly advice he wises to impart and I so hate being sent from the room like an errant child." her uncle said with a roll of his eyes which made her giggle.

She found her grandfather and other uncle sitting at the desk, Tyrion giving her a warm smile when she entered, her grandfather as always much more reserved.

"How was your day, dear niece?" Tyrion asked.

"It was good uncle, everything went well." she said with a smile.

"You need no help with the arrangements?" her grandfather asked.

"I've spoken to Lady Melisandre and to Thoros, both have talked me through my part and the dress will be ready, mother is taking care of the feast and celebration and so all we need now is for the day to arrive." she said.

"I believe all is set in that regard. Have you spent time with the prince?" her grandfather asked.

"I have grandfather, Daemon comes to speak to me almost every night, and if not then during the day. We've not spent time away from his or our manse though since our ride, but I understand the reasons for it." she said.

"I believe that will change on the morrow Myrcella." her grandfather said and she looked to him worriedly thinking that Daemon may be going away again.

"I think what father means Cella is that the things which have kept Daemon so busy as of late are to be resolved this evening." her uncle said to her relief.

"Indeed, Tyrion give me a moment with Myrcella alone." her grandfather said and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing, her uncle Jaime's words still fresh in her mind.

After Tyrion left her grandfather looked at her, his face much different than it had been when she had come in. he seemed happier, more content, and far more relaxed.

"You aren't worried about the ceremony, it holds no fear for you?" he asked concernedly.

"No grandfather, Lady Melisandre declared that it's more a symbolic thing than anything else, a test of fate and worthiness which she says I've already passed." she said and saw the small smirk which briefly appeared on his face.

"Of course you have." he said as he looked at her "I, this, it's what you want?" he asked even though he'd done so more than once.

"It is grandfather, Daemon, you like him don't you?" she asked.

"I do, I very much do Myrcella, but even did I not, it's not I who is to marry him is it?" her grandfather said his smile bigger now and she laughed as she realized he was making a jape.

"No, it's not." she said.

"You understand with what happened to Aegon, it's not a princess you'll be Myrcella, you're marrying the future king.".

"I know grandfather and I'm ready for that also.".

"I know you are, now go and speak to your mother, no doubt she'll be eager to know more about your day." he said and she stood up and walked over to him kissing him on the cheek before turning to leave.

"I'll see you at dinner grandfather." she said.

"You will." he replied before speaking as she moved to open the door "I'm proud of you Myrcella, very proud." he said.

She was walking down the corridor with her uncle when she saw Daemon and Ghost along with Thoros and some of their guards walking towards her. Daemon's face lighting up when he saw her and his pace quickening.

"Cella, Ser Jaime.".

"My prince." her uncle said while she just called him by his name, the smile on his face even bigger as he kissed her cheek.

"We were just visiting grandfather, I'd not expected you to be here." she said.

"There's something I need to take care of, someone who needs to pay for his crimes." he said and her uncle looked to them.

"Littlefinger?" Jaime asked.

"Littlefinger." Daemon confirmed before he leaned in to whisper in her ear "Once I deal with this I can give you the time you deserve, but you'll have to forgive me for tonight.".

"Of course, I'll see you on the morrow?" she asked softly.

"How about a ride?" he asked and she nodded eagerly.

"Good, I'll call Lyanax." he said when he kissed her quickly and stepped away.

"Daemon, Daemon." she called after him as he walked from her, the smile on his face not letting her know if he was japing or serious.

As her uncle brought her back to their manse though she found herself hoping he was not, the idea of a flight on the dragon something she was surprisingly eager about.

**King's Landing 300 AC.**

**Littlefinger.**

He looked down on his body, the marks still clear and the pain still fresh in his mind, those things had destroyed him. What they were? How the prince could control them? and where they came from? Were questions he couldn't answer. All his resolve and bravado had left him as soon as he saw them behind Prince Daemon and even more so when they began to attack.

Power, prestige, privilege, the woman he loved, he was promised it all for joining his god's plan, and more than any of that, he would be protected. Yet where was his god when he needed him most? Where were the warnings not to come here? He could have stayed in the Vale and worked from there, was it hubris on his part or had his god sacrificed him? He wasn't sure which but he had been left to his own devices and t was up to his own wit to save him.

So he had done what Daemon asked both to save his life and to stop the pain. When he'd stood in the Throne Room he'd gone with the script the prince had given him, spoke only of the things he'd told him to, the warnings for what would happen to him should he not were well heeded by him. It had surprised him though that anyone believed him, that people didn't complain over how badly he'd been treated.

Were they blind? Or was it that they were so scared of the dragon that they cared not that he'd been whipped, cut, mutilated and then forced to tell a tale. Whatever the reason it didn't matter, he had done as he'd been told and it would save his life, from the dragons at least. He only hoped that wherever Daemon sent him was a place his own god couldn't find him and that in the end Daemon won.

"Lord Baelish." he heard the voice as the prince stepped into the cell.

"Prince Daemon." he said and looked hopefully at the prince, wondering where he'd be sent.

"I want to thank you Lord Baelish for living up to our agreement." Daemon said.

"You left me with no choice Prince Daemon, I just hope you'll live up to it also.".

"Oh, I will Lord Baelish, I promised to send you somewhere your god can't touch you and I intend to do just that." Daemon said moving closer to him "Give my regards to Lord Varys when you get there." he said as Petyr saw them over his shoulder once more.

"No, No, I did what you asked, please my prince, please." he cried out as Daemon stepped back into the shadows.

"You think after what was done to my brother you'd be allowed to live? You really are a fool Lord Baelish. My god has questions for you, you'll be meeting him soon." Daemon said as the whip came flying towards Petyr's head.

Many years earlier when he'd joined with the others they would sit around and make their plans, mocking the red god and his followers. None of them knew of Prince Daemon of the time, the tale that the red god would have a champion to stand against them barely registering, so focussed were they on the gains they would make. More than once he would jape over what the red priests would say. As he looked down on the marks on his body he found he japed no more, the night was dark and full of shadows indeed.

He had barely gotten used to the whip when the knife came out, each part of his body it pierced making him scream out in sheer agony. On and on it went and he found to his horror that despite the pain or the terror, he couldn't turn away, couldn't close his eyes and he never passed out. They wished him awake to experience all of this and so awake he remained.

Awake when he was stabbed, when he was cut, when they began to take parts of him, his hands, his feet, his genitals, he was awake through it all and he screamed himself hoarse. Finally, when he felt he could suffer no more he saw Daemon move towards him, he looked to see daylight shine from the window and never thought to think where the window had come from.

"All of this is just a prelude Lord Baelish, soon you'll look back on it with fondness, happiness even, you'll think back to the pain you felt here and wish for it, long for it. My god has granted me many boons, gifted me many favors, guess what he's granted me in regards to you?" Daemon whispered.

"I..I.." he tried to speak, the words barely being able to be formed.

"Eternity Lord Baelish, an eternity of pain, a reward to his chosen, farewell Lord Baelish, it's time to die." Daemon said as he stepped back.

If he expected it to not hurt he was wrong the blows coming as one, arrows, spear, sword, and knife, all of them hitting his body at the same time and then there was darkness and the pain was gone. He looked down on his body stunned to see there were no marks, no cuts, and everything was as it had been, he began to laugh, waiting to see the light, the nightmare now over.

The light came quickly enough, but it wasn't any light he'd ever known before. The room burned and covered everything though for now he was left alone, and then he saw him move towards him.

"We have much to discuss Lord Baelish, my brother has told you things that even you don't know, but we have time to find out what there are, a lot of time. Here Lord Baelish we have eternity." R'hllor said and as the flames swept over his body and the pain began, Petyr screamed once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Rhaegar and Daemon speak and an offer is made, Rhaenys meets with Tywin, and in Essos Oberyn gets ready to return with a plan while Daario meets and helps perform a ceremony. In King’s Landing Daemon and Myrcella marry and receive R’hllor’s blessing.


	26. Who Comes Before the Red God This Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenys spends some time with Tywin while Rhaegar and Daemon speak. In Essos Oberyn leans more about Malaquo and why he wishes Daemon dead and Daario meets more conspirators and takes part in a ceremony. Daemon and Myrcella are married in the light of the red god's embrace.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Rhaenys.**

If it were up to her she'd much rather be spending time with Myrcella helping her prepare for the wedding. Actually, if it was truly up to her and she could do as she liked then she'd have loved to have been able to accept Willas's offer to go hawking. Even spending time with Aegon or with her mother or father she'd feel less apprehensive. Having a guard come to her with a note from Tywin Lannister inviting her to spend the day with him, was not how she'd thought her day would go.

She walked with Ser Oswell and made her way to the Tower of the Hand, the black bat smirking all the way there and she wished she had some pithy remark she could say to him. Her nervousness and wonder over why Tywin had asked to see her, let alone why he wished her to spend the day with him though didn't allow for one. Instead, she walked quietly and when they reached the stairs, she then walked slowly, taking her time to reach the door to the Hand's rooms.

"Lord Tywin wishes to speak to me." she said to the guard at the door.

"Of course princess, I'll tell him you've arrived." the guard said before knocking and entering the room.

They weren't made to wait too long and after a few moments she was led inside, Ser Oswell's smirk never having left his face. Lord Tywin sat at his desk, books open in front of him as he wrote without looking up, Rhaenys moving and taking the seat before it was offered.

"Forgive me Princess, a moment." Lord Tywin said.

"Of course my lord." she replied.

Whatever he was working on required a lot of writing and so she waited as patiently as she could until he was done. Tywin moving the note away after blowing on the paper to help the ink dry.

"I find when I'm in mid-thought it's hard to stop, so again I beg your forgiveness." Tywin said.

"There is nothing to forgive my lord, I understand how busy you are.".

"Do you?" he asked looking at her "I only ask because I believe you are to be my replacement when your brother takes the throne." he said before she could answer his question.

"I am and I do my lord, but my brother shall not take the throne for some time." she said and Tywin nodded though not very firmly.

"Which gives me an opportunity to do something no other Hand has ever had the chance to do." Tywin said.

"Which is?" she asked curiously.

"Train my successor." he said surprising her.

"My lord?".

"It may surprise you, Princess, to know I did not wish to be Hand, not now, oh once it was what I wished for more than anything, but now I'd prefer to spend my time ensuring the West is ready for when my time is at an end." Tywin said his eyes drifting to something in gold on his desk, something she couldn't see clearly.

"It does my lord.".

"Please let us dispense with the titles here Princess, I'd prefer if between us we could speak without them." Tywin said surprising her once again.

"Rhaenys." she said with a smile.

"Tywin, pleased to meet you." he said back and she laughed when she saw his smirk stunned that he would jape with her, or anyone for that matter.

"It does surprise me Tywin." she said noticing the little nod he gave her when she used his name "I had assumed, I think most people would have, that it's what you wished still.".

"I am content Rhaenys, for the first time in my life I am content. My granddaughter will marry a good man, the prince her grandmother wished for her, she will be queen even though it's not what my wife or I had sought for her. Yet I find myself happy that she will be and that she and Daemon will sit the throne.". he said and she was even more stunned than she had been with the jape, never having expected Tywin Lannister to reveal such things to her.

"They will be good together, they are good together." she said and Tywin nodded.

"They are and they will. They will also need a good competent Hand and in you, they've made the right choice." he said and she looked to see if he was lying or playing her false, unable to see evidence of either.

"You believe so, truly?" she asked genuinely curious.

"My recommendations." he said handing her a different piece of paper.

Rhaenys took it and looked it over, Stannis appointed to the council, Brandon Stark as Lord Paramount of the Trident, Eleanor Mooton as his wife. Lord Yohn Royce to take over the Vale as Warden of the East. A standing army to be sworn to the King and Queen. Some of the things she read there were things she and Jon had discussed, the Brandon and Eleanor betrothal and the standing army only very recently.

"Have you been spying on me?" she asked.

"No, but I was pleased when I heard that you had made some of the same suggestions I was thinking of making, most pleased." he said looking at her "Were I in any doubt of your competence, which I was not, then this alone would have removed it. Though it's another reason why you're not just the best but the only person suitable for the position.".

"Which is?" she asked.

"The crown must be united, your house must stand together against everyone and I believe you see that more than most." he said and she found herself nodding.

"I do, we've been working against each other for far too long, making enemies of ourselves, factions within factions. That Jon Connington was Hand and my uncles had their own ambitions didn't help, but both Aegon and I played our part." she said her voice low.

"And you can now along with Daemon play your part in making House Targaryen be what it should always be." Tywin said.

"Which is?" she asked curiously.

"A beacon of light, an ideal, something to aspire too, that's what Aegon wished and what your father had planned. It's what Rhaella and Daemon wish and given my granddaughter and future great-grandchildren will forever be a part of your House, it's what I intend to see it done before I breathe my last.". Tywin said.

"So what do you intend with me?" she asked.

"Spend the day with me, see what being Hand is like, then a day or so a week, two days, then three and so on. Whenever it is that Daemon is ready to take the throne or even if you feel ready to be your father's Hand before then, let us work together to see that day comes sooner rather than later?." Tywin said.

"Very well Tywin, I accept, so what's on our agenda for today?" she asked and heard the little chuckle that came from him as he handed her another piece of paper.

"The wedding." she said as she began to laugh a little too.

They ate lunch together, discussed Stannis even further trying to figure out what role they wished to offer him on the small council. With Varys gone they needed a new Master of Whisperers but both of them agreed that this was not the job for Stannis, Master's of Coin, Laws, and Ships were already taken and Hand was not an option. Tywin suggested a Master of War position and she found herself agreeing and disagreeing.

"While Stannis is not as disloyal as Jon Connington would have had us believe, I don't know if it's wise to put him in a position over our armies or how we may structure them." she said and Tywin nodded.

"We may need someone to take that role anyway if Daemon is right." he said and she couldn't disagree.

"Perhaps we need to discuss this with others Tywin, with Daemon and my grandmother, my mother and father?" she asked.

"While that's usually a good idea and when you and your brother are working hand in hand it will be something that occurs all the time, on this I think we need to have the solution at hand. Something to present rather than look for others to help us find it." Tywin said and she looked at him.

"Master of the People." she said and he narrowed his eyes and then bid her continue "We have him in charge of making the lives of the Smallfolk better, seeing to their needs, improving their lots, building in Flea Bottom and working with the faith."

"The faith?" he asked.

"Both of them, all of them." she said and Tywin nodded.

"It gives him a voice at the table and it's something long overdue, it can be long term or temporary if another position or candidate came up, I like it. We'll meet him together on the morrow." Tywin said and she smiled as she agreed.

Walking to dinner that night she found she had enjoyed the day, they'd spoken of finances and dispersing of coin, she found that despite Daemon refusing a dowry Tywin had paid one into the crown, or would as soon as the marriage took place. A Lannister paying their debts he had put it as and she had laughed for the first time upon hearing that.

More than anything though she felt she had accomplished something, earned Tywin's respect and learned things about him she had not known. Daemon marrying his granddaughter had made Tywin more loyal than anyone could ever have imagined, she wondered if it would have always been that way. Had it ended up being fortuitous that Tywin and the Lannisters were given the cold shoulder and had bringing them back in from the cold been the smartest and luckiest thing they'd ever done.

**Volantis 300 AC.**

**Oberyn.**

Malaquo was a odd duck, the man loved warriors and war, planning them, speaking of them, taking part in them, reminiscing about them. Even Oberyn who loved martial pursuits grew bored of his stories and his constant need to see men spar and fight. Trips to fighting pits were a regular part of his stay and at times he would have preferred to be with a man who just visited brothels.

Their army was large though and Malaquo seemed to believe the portable scorpions they had would take down a dragon. The steel bolts fired at a tremendous pace did look impressive and they had built a large number of them. When he suggested they coated them with poisons though the man balked, saying that there was none that could actually harm a dragon, that they had tried and lost men because of it.

"I don't understand?" he asked.

"We snuck some men into the temple and poisoned the dragon's food. It ate it all with no effect and so we increased the doses, when the men went back Daemon and his men were waiting. I believe he fed them to the dragon but I cannot know for certain.". Malaquo said.

"Why didn't you just attack the temple, take him and his men?" he asked the man's hatred for the bastard was something he'd not gotten to the bottom of yet.

"You think we've not thought of that, it's not as easy as you think, my men will not harm those in the temple, most follow the Red God. True I could hire others but the faceless men won't accept a contract for Daemon, sellswords won't risk their lives against him or the Fiery Hand.".

"Surely some will?" he said.

"The Golden Company hate him, though we've only learned how much recently but I cannot bring them to Volantis, was the Red Temple to fall then this city would fall, no, we're not ready to take them on, not yet." Malaquo said.

Over the time he was there he learned a little more, there was a sellsword group led by a Daario Naharis who also feared little when it came to Daemon or the dragon, though they did fear the Fiery Hand. The bastard prince had made enemies in his time in Essos, some spread over a great distance, men in Meereen and men from Astapor who lived there no more, from Yunkai and Norvos, Pentos and as far away as Yi Ti.

How he had managed to stay alive for so long Oberyn didn't understand, his only thought being that the distances involved had led to these enemies not knowing of each other. It was near the time when he was getting to leave that Malaquo came to him and told him the full extent of what he was offering, Oberyn finding the offer to be an interesting and exciting one, but one he couldn't accept alone.

"We intend to see the prince dead, any who stand with him dead, my army, the Golden Company, and some others are willing to join together to bring him down, the only question is where it should be done?".

"Essos?" he said and Malaquo nodded.

"If you can get him here then here it would be, but I fear this war won't happen on my shores." Malaquo said his voice full of sadness.

"What did he do to you?" he asked and once again was refused an answer.

"If war was to come to Westeros, if Daemon had an army to stand against us, more than his unsullied or the Red Priests, will Dorne join us against him?" Malaquo asked.

"I wish him dead, my brother wishes him dead, we seek another on the throne and fear we are to be denied and that it is Daemon who will be crowned, should that come to pass then we will seek allies to remove him." Oberyn said.

"Then allies we will be." Malquo said.

"I must speak to my brother before any formal alliance can be declared." he said and Malaquo nodded.

"For now informality is our friend Prince Oberyn." Malaquo said.

The night before he was leaving he couldn't sleep, going out into the gardens to enjoy the crisp air and to look forward to returning to see his family again. He was standing there silently when he heard the whispers of the voice carrying in the air. Quickly and quietly he moved towards it, finding Malaquo standing in a quiet alcove speaking to what to Oberyn looked to be the wall.

"Soon he will pay my love, soon he will suffer for what he did to you, for what he cost me." Malaquo said his voice soft and almost at breaking point.

Oberyn waited until he moved away and then moved to the alcove. Inside it, there were candles and a small table, and above it a framed picture. The woman had dark hair and dark eyes, she was beautiful and young, no more than two and ten or three and ten. He leaned forward and saw the writing covered in dust, moving his hand he wiped it clean so he could read it.

" **Talisa Maegyr, beloved daughter of Malaquo and Arlaxa Maegyr, taken from the world far too soon.".**

Leaving the next day he headed to the ship and felt far better about things, his doubts about whether or not Malaquo was a man to be trusted soon fading away. Daemon was responsible for the death of the man's daughter and as a father himself Oberyn knew what he would do to such a man. The Tigers would be a great ally if there was a war to come and with their help, he would see the bastard dead.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Rhaegar.**

With the preparations for the wedding he almost wished he could put off what he needed to do, but he knew he could not. He then worried that Daemon wouldn't come and speak to him and then that he would and it'd devolve into another argument. It was after sitting with Aegon though that he knew it couldn't wait any longer, his son was broken and it would take time for him to ever be even close to being fixed.

Speaking to Elia he was stunned to find they had a grandchild and like his wife he cared not about the politics of what that meant, instead only feeling joy when he met the little girl. After meeting her and her mother, seeing Aegon with the girl, and learning more about her, his own failure with his children stood in stark contrast. For Aegon and Rhaenys he had been there for them but hadn't truly been a father and for Daemon it was so much worse.

"Arthur, I need you to speak to Daemon for me, to ask him to come to see me." he said as they walked the halls.

"Why?" Arthur asked and Rhaegar forced down a sigh, he and his old friend still not seeing eye to eye.

"We need to talk, both of us, clear the air at least enough so we can work together." he said.

"Perhaps it's best to wait until after the wedding?" Arthur said.

"It is and a part of me wishes to do so, but it needs to be before the wedding." he said and Arthur nodded.

Arthur walked with him to his solar and then left to head to Daemon's Manse, giving him plenty more time to sit and think about his past and more importantly about the future. He knew the decision he had made was the right one, not because he had made it but because he'd almost had it forced upon him. His daughter, his wife, his mother, Tywin, even Aegon had basically told him this was what he needed to do and deep down he knew it too.

He looked to the texts on his desk, the books, the notes, years of work and he could see where he had gone wrong with them. The jumps he had made were of his own volition, Aemon had helped and made some of those same jumps also and it was clear now why they had done so. Instead of simply concentrating on the prophecies and texts in front of them, they had both tried to apply what their family's position in those texts was.

Looking at them and seeing Azor Ahai, the Prince that was Promised, Lightbringer, seeing all the words circled he shook his head, had they just kept to that then he'd have figured it out. Instead, he, Aemon, and others had tried to make the Targaryen family the key, their own words becoming jumbled up amidst the prophecy. Nowhere did it say the dragon must have three heads and nowhere did it suggest that he needed a Visenya. Yet that was where his mind had gone, Aegon becoming the promised prince and needing a Rhaenys and a Visenya to complete the three heads of the dragon.

"Your grace, prince Daemon." Arthur said as he nodded and Daemon walked in, his son looking far more relaxed and content than he had been when last they spoke.

"Your grace." Daemon said and Rhaegar tried not to cringe.

"Daemon, please take a seat." he said and Daemon sat, Rhaegar seeing how he looked at him but happy that he sat comfortably and not stiffly "I wanted to thank you for Elia, my granddaughter, just having her here seems to have helped Aegon as much as anything I or even his mother has been able to do.".

"You are moving her here?" Daemon asked.

"You think we should not?" he asked looking to his son.

"I think it should be Aegon's decision, her mother's decision." Daemon said.

"She can have a better life here Daemon, be looked after better." he said and he knew as soon as he saw the narrowing of Daemon's eyes he'd said the wrong thing.

"Not everyone finds life at the Red Keep better." Daemon said but as he went to reply Daemon shook his head "You'll give her a name?".

"Elia wishes her to be given our name, you agree?".

"Again speak to her mother, to Aegon, grandmother too." he said and Rhaegar looked to him.

"Why your grandmother?" he asked wondering if they'd spoken of the politics of it.

"She better than any knows how to raise a child who's unwanted." Daemon said and Rhaegar cringed once again.

"Elia is.." he began and saw his son stare at him.

"Not me. But I didn't mean it like that, you're going to call her a Targaryen and to some, she'll be known as a Blackfrye. There will be those at court who will treat her as such, think of her as such and your will alone is not enough to stop it. There will be people who seek to use her also, to take advantage of her being Aegon's child, this is what you're bringing her into, are you sure that's what's best for her?." Daemon said staring at him as he spoke.

"I don't know, it seems as if we've not thought it through.".

"Then do so before you change that girl's life, know what your doing is for the best before you hurt her." Daemon said determinedly.

"I'll do as you say, Daemon, I..what I've called you here to speak on, it wasn't just that you're an uncle now." he said trying to make light of it.

"I know why I'm here." Daemon said.

"Do you? How?" he asked curiously.

"You think I don't understand the politics of coming back to King's Landing? That just because I left Westeros when I was nine namedays old I didn't spend years learning from my grandmother of how court, how the realm works?.".

"I know you did.".

"Good, then let's not pretend you don't." Daemon said stiffly.

"Daemon you are the crown prince now, in all but name you're the heir to the throne." he said speaking it aloud for the first time.

"You know this was the last thing I ever wanted, not because of the responsibility or the pressure of ruling, not even truly because I have my own duties to do, duties that don't allow me sit a damn throne." Daemon said his voice tight "I didn't want the crown because I didn't want to become like you." Daemon said and Rhaegar felt himself shrinking in the chair.

"Daemon I..".

"That crown, that throne it ruins people, sure those who sit in it have the freedom to make their own choices, they're not forced down a path. Still, it ruins people, Ser Barristan used to speak to me of the promise that grandfather showed, as a king, if not a man. Grandmother would speak to me of you, of what you had been like, and how much she hoped you'd not be your father's son." Daemon said and Rhaegar felt his throat go dry.

"I..I tried.".

"You failed, for seven and ten years you failed, not just me, you failed the crown, your grace." Daemon said.

"I lost myself Daemon, after your mother died I lost myself and I don't think I ever truly came back. Since you returned though I feel closer to what I was but I learned something about myself as well Daemon, a final lesson if you will." he said.

"What lesson?" Daemon asked.

"That my time is done." he said softly.

Daemon looked at him for a long time, or at least it felt that way. The two of them sitting silently just looking at each other. Yet despite the uncomfortable nature that silence usually had, for Rhaegar this was perhaps the happiest time he'd spent with his son since his return.

"What do you want me to do, your grace?" Daemon asked.

"The night of the wedding feast in front of the court I will name you officially as heir. I'll have Marwyn send word to the Realm that you are the crown prince and future king. Once Oberyn returns I'll inform the small council of my abdication and you'll be crowned king." he said and saw the shocked look on Daemon's face.

"Your grace?".

"We cannot work together son, as much as it pains me to say it, we both know it's true. Too much has happened between us, the things I've done..the things I've failed to do, too much has happened." he said sadly.

"You cannot step down." Daemon said.

"My time is done Daemon, I not only don't have the energy to right the wrongs of my reign but I also don't have the inclination. You're right about Elia, but it's not just her, it's Aegon too and now they need me more than the realm does. Elia wishes to spend time with our grandchild and with our son, as do I. I cannot fix the realm Daemon, maybe I can at least try and fix my family.".

"I have things to do your grace, places to go, I don't get to choose when or where the fight comes, only that I must lead that fight.".

"Which you can do better as a king than a prince. I know of the fight to come Daemon, the prophecy is clear to me now, it's you, it was always you, your mother knew that even when I did not." he said with a small smile as he thought of her.

"A king can't abandon his crown, Your Grace, you stepping down is one thing, if I then am forced to go to Essos, go beyond the wall and believe me I will be, then who rules in my stead, in your stead?." Daemon asked.

"You named your sister as Hand, you'll soon have a wife, a queen, you'll pick a council and your grandmother will be here. You're smart enough to figure it out Daemon. When you're crowned we'll move to Summerhall." he said.

"It's finished?" Daemon asked.

"Close enough, the rest can be done once we're there." he said.

Once again there was silence between them before Daemon stood up and walked to the window and looked out, just staring at the sky and not speaking for some time.

"You should travel to Winterfell." Daemon said after a few moments.

"I will, you saw her?" he asked.

"She's with her family, I..I..left a winter rose in her hands." Daemon said his voice almost cracking.

"She loved them so." Rhaegar said remembering the crown.

"Did you love her?".

"I still love her, I'll always love her and when I die I'll have to go to her and know she'll not allow me to share the afterlife with her, not wish to see me or speak to me and I'll have to face her wrath." he said his own voice full of the despair he felt.

"You won't......" was all Daemon said as he moved to the door, looking back at him before he walked out, hesitating but then walking from the room.

He sat back in his chair and felt the weight he'd carried all his life suddenly get lighter, the pressure of who he was supposed to be finally relieving some. The silver prince, the hope for the future, husband, father, king, savior, he had turned out to be lesser in each of these regards than he ever thought he could be.

The legacy he had hoped to leave behind him would be forged by a better man than he and he supposed that was the best he could truly have wished for. For the son to be a better man than the father, the true curse of the Targaryen family was that it seemed to need that to happen way too many times.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Rhaella.**

She read the letter again and then handed it to Bon who read it too, her knight looking to her once he'd finished doing so. Rhaella had to give it to her son, this was not what she expected and yet was perhaps the one thing he could do to make things right. For years she had planned while not a coup, certainly the potential for one. Between them, she and Bon had made plans, formed alliances, and had built up the support to place her grandson on the throne.

They had not wished for war but had prepared for it, only for fate to step in and throw all their plans in the air. Daemon's disappearance had meant that they had no king to crown and Rhaella hadn't cared enough to do much once he'd gone. Instead, Bon had kept the alliances straight and prepared just in case they were needed, he was also the one who had forged even further ones in her name.

One of them would soon be coming to visit her and she wondered how much she could say to Stannis of what was soon to happen. While she couldn't tell him that Daemon wasn't just to be named Crown Prince but would also soon be named as King, she needed to ensure that his loyalty was to her grandson and no one else.

"Should I burn this?" Bon asked and she nodded watching as he held the letter up to the candle.

"I did not expect it so soon." she said once the letter was gone.

"Nor I, but it's for the best." Bon said.

"It is, we may need to stay here longer Bon." she said knowing that he like she did preferred Dragonstone.

"We stay for as long as is needed my queen." Bon said and she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Stannis?" she asked.

"I'd have preferred if Tywin had waited, it would have been better coming from Daemon but Ser Davos has helped us out.".

"He has?" she asked not sure how.

"He and Stannis are old friends, finding out that Davos serves Daemon and that the changes he sees in King's Landing are due to Daemon's priests. Stannis is a clever man, he'll see that Daemon marrying Myrcella and him suddenly being brought back into the fold are no mere coincidences." Bon said with a smirk.

"Good.".

It wasn't Stannis who arrived first though, instead, it was Daemon and when he arrived back at the Manse he came straight to her. Rhaella while expecting it was surprised all the same by just how quick the meeting had been, she'd expected them to spend more time together, had hoped they'd speak on other matters. Daemon though was in no place to forgive his father just yet and she wondered if he ever would be.

"You knew?" he asked when he looked at her.

"Only after you'd gone, Ser Arthur gave me a letter from your father.".

"I..I have things to do grandmother, places to go, places where only I can go, if I'm the king and I just fly off on Lyanax, I don't...I can't say when I'll come back.".

"What did your father say when you told him this?.".

"That I'd have Rhaenys, Myrcella, a small council, that I'd have you." Daemon said.

"And you will, I know this may not seem like a good thing Daemon, you see it as you being shackled to the throne, but you will be king, you decide what kind of king you are." she said.

"An absentee one it seems." he said and she went to reassure him only to see him chuckle.

"Have you decided on your council?" she asked.

"I don't think we should change much." he said.

"Why not?" Bon asked.

"We remove any and we look like we're punishing people, I'd not have Lord Mace but as Master of Coin he's competent enough, but I remove him and risk annoying the Reach." he said and Rhaella smiled.

"Good you listened." she said.

"Always." he said with a small nod.

"You need a new Master of Whisperers." Bon said.

"I know, I'd have asked you to do it Bon." Daemon said but held his hand up when Bon went to speak "But I'd not put you in the position of having to turn me down." Daemon said with a small laugh.

"I thank you for it Daemon." Bon said.

"Do you have anyone else in mind?" she asked ready to make her own suggestion.

"Thoros." he said and she looked at him about to raise an objection only for Bon to speak first.

"An excellent choice, of all your council, the Hand and Master of Whisperers must be your's Damon, your choices, the people that you can trust completely." Bon said and she found herself agreeing.

"Will you stay for a while, here with me?" Daemon asked softly looking to her nervously.

"I'm here for as long as you need me Daemon." she said and he walked over and hugged her holding her tightly.

"Thank you grandmother, for everything, thank you." he said and she rubbed his back as she tried to compose herself.

"We'll speak later, now go, you've got an outfit to be fitted for I believe." she said as he kissed her cheek and turned to walk from the room.

She sat down beside Bon who poured her a glass of wine, she had barely a chance to sip it more than once when Stannis arrived, one of Daemon's guards leading him into the room when she gave him the nod.

"Lord Stannis, it's good to see you again." she said with a smile.

"You two my queen, Ser Bonifer.".

"Lord Stannis.".

"I had hoped to meet your grandson, my queen." Stannis said as he took the offered seat.

"Daemon is unfortunately quite busy with preparations for the wedding." she said and Stannis nodded "You've been informed of some of the changes that are coming Lord Stannis?".

"Some yes, others not so much, I've been invited to meet with the Hand this afternoon.".

"Where you will be told that the restrictions on you as Lord Paramount will be relaxed and will then be offered a place in the small council." Rhaella said and watched as Stannis looked to her and then smiled.

"Because of your grandson?" He asked.

"In a way yes, as I said Lord Stannis there are changes coming, I hope you'll be part of those changes?".

"As do I my queen." Stannis said.

They spoke of his family and he told them that his daughter and son were with Ser Davos, the knight showing them around King's Landing, he thanked her for sending some of the unsullied with them. Though it was Ser Davos and not her who had done so and they spoke then on Daemon. By the time he'd left she was even more thankful for Ser Davos, the knight doing an even better job of selling her grandson than she would have.

"You think he'll be loyal?" she asked Bon as she got up from the desk.

"Stannis was ever loyal, that's what the Griffin never understood, Daemon will have no lealer man than he." Bon said.

"This only leaves the snakes Bon, all the others are in line, we're left with the snakes." she said and he nodded the two of them walking from the room.

She wasn't sure how to deal with Dorne, logically she could reach out to Arianne and try and appeal to the girl's wishes for the future, to her ambition. Doran was a lost cause and Oberyn would do something stupid before long. Arianne would be the next ruler of Dorne and despite her pitiful attempt at coming to King's Landing to be with her grandson, logically she was the best hope.

The problem was that she thought as her father did, her uncle did, believed that Dorne somehow was more than they were. That they could dictate terms and the crown would give them what they wanted, they could threaten and the crown would fold. Daemon wasn't his father though, he owed nothing to the Dornish and they'd yet to realize that fact. No, she thought it was not the right time to reach out to Dorne and they may need to be thought a lesson first.

**Qarth 300 AC.**

**Daario Naharis.**

Travel had been long and hard, by boat, horse, ship, all the while carrying what he knew was precious, valuable, cargo. He had met up with more of his men once he'd left the boat on the Rhoyne and traveled fast to Myr. The ship already waiting there for him and only when they were past Volantis did he relax. From there to Qarth took over a moon and a half and each night he would look at the jar and wonder did blood spoil?.

The thoughts of that would keep him up some nights, that he was carrying something that in the end would prove useless. That when he arrived in Qarth they'd see it as useless and he'd then be held responsible for it. Daario knew what happened to those who'd failed, chaos was a ladder and as long as you were climbing you were in control. Should you stop, hesitate, you'd soon find yourself pushed from it, so climb you must but should you reach too far, too high, you'd find yourself falling just as easily.

He was aiming for the rungs way above him and so had taken big risks, the evidence of just how big was clear in Qohor. For Daario though the risk almost at times outweighed the reward, the challenge meaning more than the prize. It was what he lived for, that and a lady he'd not yet tasted, someone he wished for and hadn't had the chance to sample.

" _She told you no Naharis." a voice called out in his head and he felt his anger rise._

Standing on the deck as they pulled into the harbor he could see the pale man waiting, his bald head and jewel crusted nose clear even from a distance. Xaro Xhoan Daxos, spice merchant, benefactor, and boy lover, a man who thought that he could use Daaario so he could rise high. Daario smiled and looked at the man and readied this Myrish stiletto just in case.

He walked down the gangplank carrying the chest and looked to the merchant, the man's eyes looking to the chest instead of to his own. When he did look at him the smile on Xaro's face was as false as the courtesy with which he spoke, Daario though played along as he always did.

"You were successful my friend?" Xaro asked.

"I was. Our other friends not so much." he said with a laugh.

"Hoat was a fool, he should have performed the ceremony as soon as you brought him the boy." Xaro said dismissively.

"Or I should have brought him here." Daario said.

"No, we could not risk a dragon in Qarth, to see the greatest city that is or ever was, burn, no, we could not." Xaro said shocked that he would suggest such a thing.

"No matter, what is done is done, we should meet with the others." Daario said and Xaro smiled as he led them back to his palace.

Arriving at it Daario again shook his head at the opulence of the place, one room's worth of the treasures within would set a man up for life. Though compared to the Pureborn even Xaro was no more than a peasant. He saw him then as he moved through the halls, the warlock flickering from one form to another. His eyes on him and the chest he carried but mainly on Xaro.

"Your men, they are tired and in need of refreshment, Alplex, see that Daario's men are entertained." Xaro said and a small slim boy wearing almost see-through silks moved forward and bid his men follow.

Daario watched as Xaro stared at the boy's bare buttocks, the robe allowing an almost unhindered view, he tried not to laugh when the man caught him looking at him, instead just nodding letting him know that he had seen.

"You seek no entertainment yourself Daario?" Xaro asked.

"I don't for now, had Hoat not then I would not have needed to come." he said and watched as Xaro opened the chest.

Taking the jar out the merchant held it up to the light and smiled before putting it back into the chest. He clapped his hands and food and drink were brought and as the dishes were laid out in front of him, Daario noticed the warlock once again, this time shaking his head when he went to eat.

"I find I've no appetite, when are the others arriving?" he asked and Xaro tried his best to school his expression though his annoyance was clear.

"Tonight my friend, but you should eat, drink, we have hours until then.".

"I'll eat once our business is concluded." he said and Xaro nodded.

When he saw him stagger into the room he moved fast, his man not even needing to tell him what had happened. His lady was in his hand in moments and in Xaro's neck within the blink of an eye, the gurgled sound only increasing when he removed her and Xaro breathed his last. A shrill scream from the young boy from earlier was his warning as he ran for him and his lady did her work yet again, the throw catching the boy square in his chest.

"This way." Pyat Pree said when he discarded his disguise.

"I thank you for the warning." he said with a nod as he took his lady from the boy's chest "You wont need that." he said a moment later when Pyat Pree moved to the chest beside Xaro.

"The blood?" the warlock asked.

"Is not in there." he said and saw the blue-lipped man smile as he led him down through a passage behind the room.

He was taken to the House of the Undying and found the other warlocks waiting, alongside men he didn't know, Pureborn, men of the Thirteen, men from further away than Qarth.

"Does he have it?" one of them asked and Pyat Pree looked to him.

"I have it." he said taking the jar from his pants.

"Xaro?" one of the others asked.

"Reached too high and tried to use it for himself." Pyat Pree said and Daario nodded.

"He had sought to cut you out Naharis, take the reward for himself but our god has use for a man such as you, more use than he has for one such as he." a slim man said and Daario nodded, glad for the warlocks and more importantly the god's help.

He watched as they prepared an altar and then heard the screams as the girl was brought in, she was young, slim, and beautiful. Her silver hair and purple eyes showed her to be Lyseni and he dared not guess her age but knew she was no more than three and ten. He watched as she was stripped and tied to the altar, then as the blood in the jar was rubbed all over her soon covering almost every inch of what he could see of her.

"It's time, the blood is good." Pyat Pree said as he was handed a knife.

"We make you this offering, blood, and innocence." one of the men said.

"Blood and innocence." the others and even Daario said loudly.

The knife moved slowly and was pressed rather than plunged into the girl's heart, her screams now of pain rather than fear. Time seemed to stand still as she took her last breaths and he watched as the knife was pulled out. Her blood quickly spilled out from the wound and soon the altar was covered in it, the blood on her skin mingling with the blood from her heart.

"Did it work?" one of the voices said.

"I don't know." another said.

The room suddenly grew cold and he began to shiver, his breaths clear to him each time he exhaled. He looked to the altar and watched as it began to be covered in something and each of the men stepped back. He heard the voice in his head, the calling and he took his lady and stepped forward moving closer to the altar.

"Set me free." the voice called and he plunged his stiletto into the covered altar.

He had never seen snow, or ice and so had no words for what it was that had formed a block around the altar, no explanation as to why he could see the girl's body through it. As his lady hit it though it exploded and he felt the power knock him and everyone in the room to the ground. When he got up the altar was gone, the girl was gone and the ground was covered in water and he had no idea what had just happened.

"Did it work?" a voice cried out.

"It worked." he said and yet he had no idea why he did so.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Myrcella.**

She stood in front of the looking glass, the dress she wore was perfect, the dressmaker having made every alteration she had asked for. Her hair was tied up and on her neck, she wore a ruby necklace, while not quite the same as the one Melisandre wore it was a decent copy. Her mother stood behind her with a large smile on her face, her own dress crimson and gold.

"Are you ready my love?" her mother asked and she turned and nodded.

They walked from her room and down the hall, meeting her uncles, grandfather, and brother who were waiting for them. Both her uncles smiling while her grandfather showed his approval with a nod. Tommen gave her a wide-eyed look before he too gave her a smile. All four of them were dressed identically and as they all walked out into the courtyard she wondered what they looked like to other people, what impression they were sending.

The carriages were many and the procession to the Dragonpit was one that to her seemed to take forever. Outside she could hear people cheer, her name, Daemon's name, the Lannister, and Targaryen words. She wondered if her grandfather had arranged it or if the Red Priests had, but she hoped that it was the people themselves who'd decided to do it.

Outside the Dragonpit she saw the sheer number of carriages and horses, they seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see, wrapping themselves almost completely around the walls. Her mother, brother and uncles said their goodbyes and left her alone with her grandfather and their guards, Myrcella smiling at him when he offered her his arm.

"I am so proud of you Myrcella, so happy for you, I know your grandmother would be to." her grandfather said softly.

"Thank you grandfather, for everything." she said and he leaned in and kissed her cheek, the first time in years he'd done so.

Taking his arm they walked into the Dragonpit itself, night was falling and the sight she saw when she entered took her breath away. It was full to its capacity, seats had been laid out and she was glad to see that it wasn't just the Lords and Ladies who'd come. The Smallfolk too had come in their thousands to see her wed and as she looked at them she was stunned to see they all held some sort of flame in their hands, looking closer she saw they were lanterns of some kind.

Some of the Lord's and Ladies held more elaborate ones and as she looked she saw a line of Daemon's people holding even more. A line that led to where Daemon himself was standing waiting for her with Thoros and Melisandre. Her grandfather led her up through the line and she saw the people more clearly. Men and women stood either side of her, the flame they held in their hands only in some cases covered. She caught her breath when she saw the red priests and priestess held an open flame in their palms, the others holding lanterns like everyone else.

When she reached the top she looked to see Daemon smiling warmly at her, her husband to be was dressed far better than she had ever seen him. Black and Red, his swords at his hips instead of his back, the three-headed dragon clearly shown. Her grandfather took his hand from hers and kissed her cheek once more before turning to go take his seat with the rest of her family.

"Your graces, My Lords and Ladies, men and women of Westeros, we've come to witness the union of Prince Daemon Targaryen and Lady Myrcella Lannister, to see them brought together in the lord's light." Melisandre said loudly and Myrcella felt her heart beat faster.

**King's Landing 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

His grandmother had almost wept when she saw him, only the hug he gave her and Ser Bonifer's arms stopping her from crying. Ser Davos, Grey Worm, Melisandre, and Thoros had all looked at him with varying degrees of emotion. Daemon's own were simple, he was happy, more so than he could ever remember he was happy. They rode to the Dragonpit, he, Thoros, Davos, and Grey Worm, while the others rode in the carriages.

When he got there he saw the crowds and just what an incredible job Melisandre had done, the pit looked aflame, the little lanterns people held in their hands making it seem as if everyone carried fire. By the time he got to where he was to stand he saw the priests and priestess, they and the rest of the people who had followed him to Westeros formed an honor guard of sorts. With a nod from Thoros the flames lit up, the lanterns alight in the hands of those who held them, the flames bare in the priests and priestesses.

He looked to see his family looking on, the king and queen, his sister and brother, his uncle and aunt, and his grandmother all sitting together. Aegon looking both happy and sad as their eyes met, looking around more he saw his other uncle and the Northmen, each of them seeming happy to be there. Then he heard a gasp and turned to see Myrcella and her grandfather as they walked towards him and all else in the Dragonpit soon faded away.

She looked even more beautiful than ever, her white dress fitted her perfectly and as he looked closer her could see patterns in it, lions, dragons, and a white wolf with red eyes. Seeing the impression of the wolf on her dress almost forced him to look to see where Ghost was, though he knew the wolf was nearby watching. His heart was in his mouth when she reached him, so much so that he barely noticed when her grandfather walked away. He only came back to himself when he took her hands in his and Melisandre began to speak.

"We are fashioned for love, so much so that we seek for ourselves that side of us that is missing. Some of us spend years trying to find that which will make us whole, others are luckier and find them far more quickly, and once they do then even the gods look on with joy. R'hllor is joyful today, happy that we are to witness his chosen make his own choice." Melisandre said.

"Love is fire, it burns within us, the flame that burns brighter than all others in this world. It may start off as a spark but if we are lucky, if we are truly blessed, then it will burn like a raging inferno." Thoros said.

"Prince Daemon, does the fire burn bright?" Melisandre asked.

"It does." he said looking at Myrcella who's smile beamed as she looked to him.

"Lady Myrcella does the fire burn bright?" Thoros asked and Daemon held his breath.

"It does.".

"You have heard it from their own lips, the fire is bright, the love is strong and together their flame will never be extinguished." Melisandre said.

"Are you ready to test your flame, to see if the love you feel for each other is worthy, to see if R'hllor blesses this union?" Thoros asked.

"I am." Daemon said.

"I am." Myrcella said almost at the same time.

Thoros took Myrcella's hand and Melisandre his walking them to the empty space, once there they placed Myrcella's hand in his and he felt her grip him tightly.

"The fire will decide." Melisandre said and he watched as Thoros raised his hand and the ground lit up.

For more than ten feet in front of him, the ground was aflame, the fire's heat reaching them and their path blocked by it and he felt Myrcella grip his hand even more tightly. Turning to her he leaned in and whispered that he loved her in her ear then moving back he looked into her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"I do." she said without hesitation.

"Do you think I'd see you harmed?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No.".

"My god has given me his favor Cella and I gave you mine just as freely." he said and kissed her softly before moving closer to the flames.

The gasp which came from the crowd was loud, the shouts from his family and from Myrcella's even louder but they were too late. He and Myrcella had stepped into the fire and as he held her hand they began to walk. Daemon watched as she moved her free hand looking at it as the flames licked it, as she looked at her dress be covered in fire and yet not burn. By the time they were halfway through the flames she was smiling and when they reached the end and stepped out she was kissing him.

Whatever noises the crowd was making were lost to him, whether they cheered, sang out in relief, or were silent and stunned he had no idea. The world to him had shrunk, it had become her arms around him, her lips on his, her tongue in his mouth and thoughts of what the rest of the night would bring. When they stopped kissing he stood looking into her eyes and heard the roar and then Lyanax landed close by.

"R'hllor has spoken, the love these two share is true and good. Let any man who dares to try come between them know this, fire burns and our god is the god of fire." Thoros said loudly.

"To Prince Daemon and Princess Myrcella." Melisandre said and the crowd cheered loudly.

Daemon though walked with her to Lyanax, looking at her he saw her nod as he helped her climb onto the dragon's back. Once she was comfortably sitting in front of him he leaned in and kissed her once more and then with his arms around her holding her tight he spoke to his dragon.

"Sōvegon." he said as Lyanax took to the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Myrcella and Daemon attend their wedding feast and spend their first night together as man and wife, a Dornish princess sits and fumes, a dragon princess spends time with her family, and a golden rose dances with a lion.


	27. On This Our Wedding Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Dornish princess sits and fumes, a golden rose dances with a lion, a dragon princess spends some time with family and Daemon and Myrcella spend their first night together as mand and Wife.

**King's Landing 300 AC.**

**Arianne.**

Since she'd come here she'd felt marginalized, left to sit on the sideline, and made watch what happens rather than be a part of things. That she wasn't the only one didn't make her feel any better or lessen her annoyance. The closest she had come to Prince Daemon was almost the first few days she'd arrived. Arianne had thought there would be a challenge, a chase, only to find she wasn't even in the race.

It was something she was not used to and something she didn't enjoy, that the prince also grew ever more interesting to her didn't help at all. Daemon was handsome and dangerous and for Arianne, that was the most exciting combination. Each thing he did or she learned about him only made her want him more. When he had risen from the dead she like everyone else had been stunned. The men he had with him, the fact he had a god's favor even the rescue of her cousin all only adding to his appeal.

Yet she couldn't even manage to be in the same room as him and hadn't been in a position to make him want her the same way she now wanted him. Seeing the wedding only made that want grow, why he wished to marry Myrcella Lannister of all people was beyond her. The girl was simply that, a girl, a man like Daemon needed a woman, a woman like her.

"Are you well, Ari?" Tyene asked from beside her as they sat in the Great Hall.

"I thought they'd have arrived by now?" she said and Tyene looked to her with a small smile on her face.

"They're probably fucking each other's brains out on the dragon." her cousin said and Arianne had to admit that was an interesting idea, though it wasn't Myrcella she pictured Daemon fucking.

"Probably, though why he'd want to fuck a silly girl is beyond me." she said and Tyene she was happy to see nodded her agreement.

"I can't believe they walked through the fire, how does someone even do that?" Nym said as she sat down beside them.

"R'hllor is the god of fire is he not?" she said.

"Still, that was impressive, scary but impressive." Nym said and she couldn't help but agree.

Arianne looked around the Great Hall, that their status had dropped was clear to her and she liked it not. She looked to the High Table where the Lannisters now sat and even though it was right they should, given that Myrcella had just married a prince and it was her wedding feast, it only reinforced their own fall from grace. That Rhaenys barely spoke to them and Elia seemed to be always busy had only further made it clear that they were in disfavor.

As she was beginning to feel her blood boil she heard the hush in the room as Rhaegar stood up, the king raising his hands to ensure there was quiet. She like everyone else looked to the High Table to see what Rhaegar was about to say. Then seeing a door open out of the corner of her eye she realized that Daemon and Myrcella had finally arrived.

"My Lords and Ladies, I give you Prince Daemon and Princess Myrcella Targaryen." Rhaegar said.

While the rest of the room cheered as the happy couple entered the room, Arianne looked them both over. Myrcella's hair was messed up and Daemon's clothes not as perfect as they had been, and quickly she found her anger rising. The thought that he had been fucking this vapid little girl instead of her, raising her ire. Even more so when she saw that Daemon wasn't even looking around the hall, his eyes focussed only on Myrcella.

Arianne had people look at her that way before, Drey, Ser Daemon, the Darkstar, and many others. There was devotion in that look, lust too, but mainly it was devotion. Daemon showing even more clearly than he had already in his actions that Myrcella was the only woman for him and she felt herself gripping the knife in her hand. Tyene reaching out to touch her and bring her attention to what she was doing.

"I find myself hating that girl, cousin." Arianne said softly.

"I know, it's clear how he feels about her." Tyene replied, she and her cousin having spent many a night speaking on the prince as they lay in bed together.

"Did they take all your poisons away?" she whispered softly in her ear.

"No, I have more, but Ari, I don't think, with Daemon I told you it didn't work.".

"I know." she said her eyes not on the prince for once.

She ate and drank and looked around for someone to take her mind of the prince, for a time at least. The room though was barren of potential conquests, none of the lords or knights present even remotely interesting her. None of the ladies either, as none of them could hold a candle to Tyene and it seemed that it would be her cousin who'd help scratch her itch again that night.

When the dancing came she looked to see Daemon and Myrcella dance and then watched as he danced with his grandmother, sister, Elia and with his new goodmother. Even Allyria got a dance from him though he never once came close to their table, nor even looked their way. She found herself cursing her father and her uncle, while she agreed with them about Daemon, they had been too blatant about it and now she suffered because of it.

Had they covered it more, hidden how they truly felt in private conversations then things could have been different. It could have been her dancing with the prince, her being taken for flights on the dragon. As she watched Daemon kiss Myrcella's cheek and walk from the room she could help it no more. Getting up from her seat she followed after him, finding him standing on a balcony beside a white wolf which snarled silently at her.

"Congratulations my prince." she said with the most dazzling smile she could manage.

"I thank you princess." Daemon said and moved to walk back inside.

"It's a wonderful wedding my prince, but are you sure you picked the right bride?" she said as she moved closer to him.

"I am." Daemon said simply.

"Really? Did you even consider the other possibilities, the other delights which could have been an offer to a prince such as yourself?" she said licking her lips and reaching out to touch his chest.

Arianne had been turned down before, it didn't happen much but it had happened and it had only made her more eager to bed the man who had done so. Most of them she had then discarded and it was purely her pride which had made her want them, some she had stayed with for a while longer as with them it was desire. Never though had she ever been laughed at and seeing Daemon do so now only made her even angrier.

"You really do think far too much of yourself Arianne, so let me put it in terms you'll understand. If you and your cousins were the last women in this fucking world, then I'd rather swear a vow of chastity then sleep with any of you." Daemon said as he moved to walk away.

"You really think a little girl can keep you satisfied?" she said as he passed her.

"I think you snakes have no idea of how loud Myrcella can roar, but perhaps you should stand outside my manse tonight, you may hear her.".

She glowered at him when he walked from the balcony and then hurried after him, arriving in the Great Hall a moment after he did. She had messed her hair and her dress as she moved and she looked to the High Table expecting Myrcella to see her and jump to the obvious conclusion. Instead, she saw Daemon whisper in her ear and Myrcella laugh and she felt certain somehow that she was the reason why.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Margaery.**

She like most had her heart in her mouth when Myrcella and the prince walked into the flames. To see them not only walk from them unharmed but with their clothing intact, was something she couldn't explain. That the prince had then taken his new wife for a Dragonflight afterward was she felt incredibly romantic. It was showing he was willing to share this whole other part of his life with her and Margaery briefly felt a little jealous.

As they rode back to the Red Keep she had to listen as her grandmother spoke of her and Tommen. How they would be a good match and that he would most likely be the future Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. Margaery though tuned her out, she knew he would be a good match for her and not for the same reasons that her grandmother did. In the few times they'd spent with each other she had found him to be much different than Aegon had been and found herself reacting far differently because of it.

He was shy at first, then attentive and curious, asking her about herself and the things she liked to do. He listened to her and each conversation she had with him only made her wish to speak to him more. When she was with Tommen she didn't need to tailor her conversation to what he may like, nor did she fear he'd grow upset if she took it in a different direction. Instead, he seemed to genuinely like listening to her, laughing because he found something she said funny rather than to be polite.

"Margaery." her grandmother said and Margaery shook her head and looked to her.

"Sorry grandmother, you were saying?".

"I was saying you need to enchant Ser Tommen tonight sweetling, dance with him, laugh at his japes, make him wish the match as much as I do.".

"Of course grandmother." she said with a smile.

Arriving at the Red Keep they were led to the Great Hall, Margaery noticing her grandmother was happy at their placement. With Daemon's rise and Aegon's fall, she knew her grandmother had feared for their future. With Rhaenys now set to be matched to Willas and both of them seeming to be happy by the match, they were now much more secure.

Which had now once again led to her grandmother's attention being focussed on her. To see her and Tommen matched would tie them not just to the crown but to the Lannister also, and even were she not as studied in politics as she was, Margaery knew the import of that. Looking around the room she soon found him and she was happy to see he seemed to be doing the same thing as she.

"When do you think they'll arrive?" Loras said as he took his seat beside her.

"It depends on where they've gone on the dragon." she answered.

"Do you think they've gone far? They wouldn't just skip the feast would they?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"No Myrcella's whole family is here, Daemon's too, look even his men are here." she said pointing to the table where they sat "They'll be here.".

Her words were proved true not much later as Daemon and Myrcella arrived and once they did the feast began in earnest. While she ate and enjoyed her meal, it was what came afterward that she most looked forward to. Feeling her heart beat a little faster when the tables were moved and Daemon and Myrcella took to the floor. She had no sooner began to hope that Tommen wouldn't wait too long to ask her to dance than he was standing at the table.

"Lady Margaery, would you honor me with a dance?" Tommen said almost nervously.

"It would be a pleasure Ser Tommen." she said with a large smile which he returned.

He took her hand and led her to the floor, his arms going around her as they began to dance. While not as close as Daemon was dancing with Myrcella, she was pleased to notice that Tommen danced closer to her than most others were dancing together. His early nervousness gone somewhat as they moved. When the song was finished and the next one began she was even happier with him, the thought of changing partners or going back to the table clearly not one he had.

"Your sister looks so beautiful tonight Tommen." she said as she looked at him.

"She does, as do you Margaery." he said and she found his little blush most endearing.

"I'm so glad you asked me to dance, I had hoped you would." she said and this time when he looked at her the blush was gone and his eyes were alight.

"I hoped to dance with the most beautiful woman here, that she was also the only woman I wished to dance with left me with no option." he said and she found herself fighting the urge to kiss him for that.

"So had I said no?" she asked curiously.

"Then I'd have sat alone at my table and had a most troubling night." he said softly.

"As would I, which is why I said yes." she said and felt him pull her a little closer.

They danced three more dances before they moved back to their seats and she was delighted when he sat down beside her. The two of them drinking wine and speaking to each other until they got a second wind and danced once more. Tommen and she barely drank, a glass was all either of them had and the contrast to Aegon was once again clear. Though for Margaery as they danced and she looked into his eyes there was an even bigger contrast. Aegon had never stirred her heart like this, no one had.

**King's Landing 300 AC.**

**Cersei.**

Had it not been for Jaime grabbing her hand she'd have raced into the fire after her. The fact that he had been so calm about it proving true only a moment later when her daughter and Daemon walked out unharmed. Seeing her then as she climbed up onto the dragon's back and they took off into the sky, Cersei felt lump in her throat. While it had been her father's desire to see Myrcella married to a prince, for Cersei hers was far more simple. All she wished for was to see her daughter happy, to see Myrcella married to a good man.

Daemon she felt was that and that he so clearly loved her daughter only made him more worthy in her eyes. As they had ridden back to the Red Keep she looked forward to the feast ahead and to dancing with the man who had always made her happy. Briefly, she had wondered if perhaps they'd skip the feast, if Daemon and Myrcella would instead fly off somewhere to be alone. As she watched them walk in she was glad they had not, as she'd not realized just how much she wished to see her daughter feted so.

When the time came for the dancing it was Daemon and not Jaime she danced with first, her goodson picking her to dance with after he had danced with Myrcella and Rhaella. She found herself smiling as they danced, seeing the prince up close and watching as he looked at Myrcella dance with Jaime.

"She's looking at you too my prince." she said and noticed his smirk.

"Daemon please my lady." he said.

"Cersei, we're family after all Daemon.".

"The fire Cersei, Myrcella and I, she was never in any danger I hope you know that?".

"Jaime told me so, though I have to admit I worried.".

"I'd never put Myrcella in harm, nor allow anyone to cause her pain." Daemon said firmly and Cersei looked at him and smiled.

"I'm glad she found someone like you.".

"I'm glad I found someone like her." Daemon said and she noticed him looking to Myrcella once more.

"The song is nearly over, perhaps you should dance with who you truly wish Daemon.".

"I shall soon, but while protocol may not really matter to me Cersei, it does to others." he said and she nodded as the song ended and watched as her father danced with Myrcella and Daemon walked to dance with his sister.

She felt his arms on her a moment later, Jaime walking up and turning her around to face him. His expression was harder than usual for her to discern, there was pride, joy, and something else. Though his whispers in her ear as they danced soon made it clear to her.

"I wish this was our day my love, happy though I am for our daughter, this is the kind of day I wish we could have shared." Jaime whispered sending a shudder through her.

"As do I." she said softly.

"She is happy Cersei, our girl is happy, look at her.".

She turned to see Myrcella laughing at something her grandfather was telling her, Cersei surprised to see that he too was smiling as he spoke. Rarely had she seen her father so free with his emotions and that it was her daughter's wedding day that brought them out made her feel so proud of her. She danced with her son later that night, Tommen finally disentangling himself from the rose's vines.

Margaery Tyrell would not have been her choice for him, even though it seemed she had misread the girl. Again though it was seeing him happy that had brought her round, just like with Myrcella the idea of not just a political match but a love one, more than she had hoped. After dancing with him she found her mind drifting to the son who wasn't here, to the son she had lost and feeling the emotion she got up from her seat and walked from the room.

She had failed Joffrey in a lot of ways she thought and despite her father, Tyrion, and even Jaime telling her she had not, she still felt it just as deeply. Instead of guidance she had given her freedom, love instead of discipline, and as she stood looking at the paintings of Targaryens she felt her tears begin to fall.

"Cersei?" she heard the voice and turned to see Tyrion standing there looking at her, an offered handkerchief in his hand.

"Tyrion, what brings you here?" she asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Dancing, it's not my thing." he said with a shake of his head and she looked at him knowing what he meant.

"I, Joff, I was thinking of Joff." she said knowing he'd not leave her until she explained.

She could see him struggling with what to say and she was happy when in the end he said nothing. Instead, he just stood there silently and allowed her to gather her thoughts and try to fight down her emotions herself. Surprisingly she did so far quicker than she had thought and soon they were walking back into the hall. Both of them looking to the floor to see Daemon and Myrcella laughing as they danced and Tommen and Margaery doing likewise.

Tyrion again didn't say a word as they walked to the high table and as she sat down she noticed him looking to Jaime and a moment later speak to their father. Her brother when he wished to be was a master of subtlety, he could play the game and manipulate anyone he wanted. With her, though he had never been that way, he was always far more blatant and doing his best to leave her in no doubt that he wasn't playing her.

"Are you well?" Jaime asked and she nodded.

"I am." she said a moment later when the nod wasn't enough.

"You're sure?" he asked as she looked out at her children who were walking to their tables.

"Yes." she said as she smiled looking on to see Tommen take Margaery's hand and Daemon put his arm around Myrcella before he whispered in her ear.

She had treated all three of her children the same, true Joffrey had gotten more attention at times and Myrcella being her girl had made them connect differently. All of them though had been given her love, unconditionally and without question. Tommen had turned out to be a boy any mother would be proud of and Myrcella was the light of her life.

Joffrey had been troubled though and as she thought more on it she began to see. It wasn't her, it hadn't been any of them who had failed Joffrey. It had been Joffrey who had failed them, he had taken every piece of the privileged life he'd been give and wasted it. So while she would forever mourn his loss, she could at least forgive herself being a part of it. Looking at her other two children, seeing them happy and content, she could relax comfortably in the knowledge that she was a good mother.

**Kings Landing 300 AC.**

**Rhaella.**

Daemon was lucky he'd explained just exactly what his god had intended for the wedding, had he not then he'd need to be resurrected once again. It was only because of that she had remained calm when the others around her had not. She had been smiling when he came out the other side of the fire and even more so when he took Myrcella up on Lyanax, though he now owed her a ride too.

" _You're taking her up on the dragon?"._

" _I think it sends a message grandmother."_

" _It does, a powerful one." she said a little jealously._

" _I had meant, I had hoped…" he said his voice breaking._

" _Daemon?."_

" _I wished to take you up grandmother, to show you what Dragonstone looks from up high, to fly over the Red Keep and Blackwater Bay."._

" _Then why haven't you?" she asked curiously._

" _Lyanax doesn't stay too close grandmother, she flies free and eats where she wishes. She roams the skies and comes back when I need her or when she misses me." he said softly._

" _Why?"._

" _People have tried to kill her, grandmother, men who've wished to take her from me, to take a dragon from this world. Together we decided it was for the best, she trusts me, Thoros, Melisandre, Davos, and a few others, with anyone else she is warier."._

" _Even with me?" she asked slightly annoyed._

" _What? No, god's no. Even were she not certain of my own love for you it would make no difference. She can sense the good in people grandmother, she knows far better than I who to trust and who not."._

" _I'm glad you had someone like her in your life." she said softly._

" _I've always had someone like her in my life grandmother, I've had you."._

" _So I'll get a dragon ride then?"._

" _You will, as soon as I can, I promise."._

The feast was a boring affair for her, was it anything other than it was her grandson's wedding day she'd have been elsewhere. Like Bon she had no desire for these things, she understood the politics of them and knew they were necessary but she preferred simpler fare. Give her a more intimate dinner or a less formal one, her favorites being the ones she, Bon, Barristan, and Daemon would have on Dragonstone.

She soon found herself smiling as she remembered some of them, trying to get Daemon to eat things he didn't like, threatening to withhold his dessert if he didn't clean off his plate. Watching as he'd grimace when he tasted something he didn't enjoy or as Bon would sneak him a treat. As she looked out on the man her grandson had become she found she missed the boy just a little, and the smile which had been on her face was soon gone.

"My queen?" Bon said his focus ever on her.

"I'm well, Bon." she said and he looked at her and nodded, never pressing her further as was his wont.

When the time came for her to dance with Daemon her mood had improved and she found herself laughing as they moved around the floor.

"I see my lessons have not been forgotten." she said with a chuckle as they moved gracefully past a couple on the floor.

"Of course not, you were most insistent I learn." Daemon said with a grin.

"I knew one day it would come in handy, Daemon.".

"A day like this?" he asked.

"I hoped for one yes.".

"Is this one what you wished for grandmother, Myrcella is she who you wished for me?".

"She was, she is. I can see how happy your are Daemon, that's always been my wish for you." she said kissing his cheek.".

"I know grandmother, you've been the one person who always wanted that. I'm grateful for it, for everything you've done for me, you know that right?" he said more seriously than she had expected which caught off guard her for a moment.

"I know." she said a moment later as she tried to compose herself.

"I love you grandmother." Daemon said as he kissed her cheek and she almost lost her composure completely.

"I love you too Daemon.".

She was glad the song ended and he led her back to her seat, more so to see Bon waiting for her and to feel his hand take hers when she sat down. Whether it was the emotions of the day itself or simply what Daemon had said, she found herself almost ready to cry. The lump in her throat threatening to overwhelm her and were it not for Bon holding her hand she thought she may run from the room.

Any thought of that was soon gone though as the dancing stopped and everyone took their seat, Rhaegar standing up to speak. She looked to Daemon who nodded and to Elia who was sitting beside Aegon, the room soon quietening down as her son got ready to make the announcement.

"My Lord and Ladies, on behalf of my family and myself I wish to thank you all for helping us to celebrate this wonderful occasion. To Lord Tywin, Lady Cersei, and the rest of the Lannister family I can only offer even more heartfelt thanks. As most of you are well aware the last few moons have been turbulent times, we've suffered at the hands of men who wished to usurp their rights and take that which was not theirs to take.

Thanks to the efforts of my son and the men and women who follow him we've managed to come through those times and we stand here today stronger. However those times have not been without cost, some of us have lost friends, others family, and some will take time to recover from things I'll not speak on." Rhaegar said.

Rhaella watched as Elia put her arm around Aegon, her other grandson leaning into his mother's touch.

"It is because of those events and some other things which have led me to a decision that only a moon ago would have seemed the unlikeliest of occurrences. In consultation with my wife, with my sons and daughter, and with my Hand we've realized that these events force a change.

So on this day, his wedding day, I hereby announce that Prince Daemon Targaryen will be taking on the role of Crown Prince, I name him my heir and he is now officially the first in line to the throne. I ask you to raise your glasses both to the happy couple and to my son, Prince Daemon Targaryen your future king." Rhaegar said as he raised his glass.

She was happy to see it was Aegon who raised his glass first and stood up, Elia and Rhaenys soon joining him. She and Bon and the Lannisters stood almost as one and as she looked around the room she noticed Bon was doing the same. Both of them looking to see if anyone hesitated or showed the slightest doubt. Apart from the Dornish which she expected, no one did, the Northmen and Lord Stark all rising with big smiles on their faces.

"Prince Daemon and Princess Myrcella." the shout went out and she wasn't sure who it was who did so.

"Prince Daemon and Princess Myrcella." she shouted loudly.

Taking her seat she once again felt Bon's hand in hers and this time her emotions were far more under her control. This was what she had dreamed for Daemon from the moment he had called her grandmother, even back then she had known that he would be the king the realm needed, the king they would soon have.

**King's Landing 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

That she wasn't nervous at all, either with the walk through the fire or the ride on Lyanax only made him admire her all the more. Holding his arms around her as they flew over the Red Keep and out over the bay he felt her lean into him, not for protection but because she wished them to be closer. It was because of this he flew for longer than he had intended and that they then arrived late to their own wedding feast.

Walking through the corridors both of them couldn't stop laughing at the idea of it. They'd taken the fastest form of transport in the world and arrived even after those who'd simply walked. The feast itself was a blur to him, only certain parts of it could he picture now in his mind. Dancing with Myrcella, with his grandmother, speaking to Thoros and Melisandre, meeting Lord Stannis and his children thanks to Davos.

Even his father's naming him heir wasn't something he thought too much on, instead his mind concentrated on what was to come. There would be no bedding, not only did he not accept the custom or wish to see others disrobe his wife, but Myrcella had asked him to not have one and he could refuse her nothing. Instead, once he finished speaking to his uncle and the Lords of the North and Myrcella had spoken to her family, they would leave and go back to the Manse.

"Should I call you Crown Prince now, or will nephew still do?" his uncle japed and Daemon looked to see the Lords of the North laughing while looking to him.

"I think we'll stick with nephew, uncle." he said and saw some of them nod their approval.

"It must be time for the bedding?" The Greatjon asked, Lady Maege rolling her eyes.

"There won't be one my lord." he said and saw the man's disappointment.

"Why not?" The Greatjon asked and Daemon smirked as he looked to him.

"I fear were someone to see my wife naked or try to help her reach that state then my dragon and I would not be pleased Lord Umber." he said and then laughed to let him know he was only half japing.

"Gods, I near shat meself." The Greatjon said to more laughs from the table.

"We'll be leaving in a few moments, Grey Worm has some of his men outside ready to bring you back when you feel like it, so enjoy the rest of the feast and I'll see you all on the morrow.".

"Late I reckon." Maege said and Daemon chuckled as he walked from the table.

After speaking to Thoros and Melisandre and giving Grey Worm the nod, he walked to his grandmother and told her the same thing and then moved to speak to his family. Looking to see that Myrcella was ready he told them they'd be leaving and then taking a glass in his hand he looked out to those in the room, clinking a knife against it he soon got their attention.

"Your Graces, My Lords, and Ladies, it has come time for my wife and me to depart." he said as Myrcella walked to him and took his hand " My wife and I thank you all for the kind wishes and for attending this ceremony, to their graces, our families, and all those who played a role in making it what it was I thank you all most sincerely. Please stay and enjoy the rest of the night." he said and they moved to the door.

Grey Worm waited for them with a dozen men and once they left the keep he found Ghost just sitting there, almost as if he expected them to leave at that time. He helped Myrcella into the carriage and they set off, Ghost running alongside it all the way. No sooner was he inside than she was in his arms, both of them eager for the night ahead.

"Are you nervous?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

"Excited, but a little nervous too." she said as she looked to him.

"Cella, if, what we do, if it hurts it you wish it to stop?" he said and she kissed him again before leaning in and laying on his chest.

The ride didn't take long and when they reached the Manse and he helped her from the carriage he felt her shiver. Holding her hand as they walked to his room he felt it, even more, each step seeming to make her more and more nervous and she hesitated when they reached his door.

"Cella, if you're not ready we can wait." he said and saw her almost steel herself before she nodded.

Once in the room, she reached around to take off her dress and he stopped her, leading her to the bed he instead had her sit on his lap, holding her close and whispering in her ear as he placed small kisses on it and her neck.

"We have as much times as we want Cella, we can go as slowly as you want." he said and she nodded and he soon felt her relax.

When her fingers trembled as she went to take off her dress a little later he helped her, slowly undressing her and feeling her wish to cover herself up. Looking at her before he helped her into the bed he told her just how beautiful she was and was happy when it seemed to help her relax. While she lay under the covers he then began to undress, slowly, carefully, and he watched as she stared at him as he did so.

He saw her breathing get a little faster when he took off his britches and her nervous glance when he removed his small clothes. As he stood naked in front of her, he saw her eyes glance down to his manhood, happy to see when she looked back to his face. Climbing in beside her he felt her shiver when their naked bodies touched and soon he was leaning on his elbow as he looked down on her.

"You're so beautiful Cella." he said softly as he touched her lips with his fingers.

"I..I..please you?" she asked and he smiled as he kissed her.

"As I hope I do you?" he said happy to see her smile too.

The first time was hard and he needed to stop more than once, his eyes looking into hers, his kisses and words helping her to relax. He had brought her to her peak with his fingers and driven her over the edge with his mouth, but as ready as she was for him it had still been difficult. That it was her and not him who instigated the second time was a big relief and that and what they did the next morning, seemed to show that here too they would be good together.

"How do you feel?" he asked as he lay beside her.

"Uncomfortable, good but a little uncomfortable." she said and he was glad she was relaxed enough, to be honest with him.

"I'll speak to Melisandre, there are remedies." he said and she looked at him oddly.

"Moon tea, you wish me to take moon tea?" she said her voice a little sharp.

"Remedies that help with your discomfort Cella, not remedies for that." he said as he kissed the tip of her nose and made her giggle.

"Oh, I didn't, ehmm, do you have to, will I need to tell her?".

"I won't tell her any details, Melisandre will know Cella." he said and she nodded.

"Will we spend the day together?" she asked hopefully.

"Here in bed, yes sounds like a great idea, we could eat here, we'll never need to leave." he said and she laughed as she pushed him away.

"No you fool, I mean can we spend the day, just us?.".

"Of course we can my sweet wife, if that's what you wish?".

"It is." she said kissing him.

**King's Landing 300 AC**

**Shiera.**

Being in the Red Keep had been strange for her and were it not for Daemon's wedding she wasn't sure if she would have gone. So many memories came rushing to the fore as she had strolled around the grounds and the rooms the night before. The sparring ring where her brothers spent most of their time, Daemon training as Daeron looked on. The Tower of the Hand where she and Brynden first made love, the balcony where Aegor had declared his love for her.

Everywhere she had looked there had been old ghosts waiting for her, at the High Table she didn't see Rhaegar or the rest, and instead, it was her own family she saw. Shiera was more than happy to go back to the Manse and to lay down in her bed, though sleep took some time to come to her. The dreams did not however and she saw him all too soon, the hole where his eye had been seeming darker even than the cave they stood in.

" _I waited for you my love, for so many years I waited." Brynden said._

" _Yet you were not supposed to, you were supposed to follow." she said accusingly._

" _Was I, or was that what you thought? What you hoped? What you wished for?"._

" _I never hoped for you Brynden, that was not I."._

" _True, I was always who hoped for you Shiera, who prayed for you, even from here I sought you out." he said._

" _How much time do I have?" she asked._

" _Time is hard to predict my love, for you, for I who've sailed it even harder, you must come soon and you must not falter." he said._

" _I will." she said softly._

" _I'm glad it's to be you Shiera." Brynden said._

" _I'm not." she said as he faded from her view._

She saw the glade then and the large Weirwood tree, the fields of ice, and then finally the wall. On the raven flew and she watched as beneath her people massed by the sea and in the distance, the storm approached.

Waking up she jumped from her bed and ran to the privy, she felt sick and yet she didn't throw up, instead she heaved to no result. Washing her face she sat back down on the bed and reached for the jug of water, drinking it down and looking to the window. Outside the night sky sparkled with stars and she lay back trying to get back to sleep, hoping that she'd not dream again.

The next morning she awoke in a more pleasant mood, washing and dressing quickly she then sat in front of the looking glass as she combed her hair. The small lines around her eyes were visible to her if no one else and when she smiled at her reflection she could see the wrinkles that had not been there before, and she found she quite liked them. Standing up she walked from the room and made her way to break her fast, finding Rhaella sitting with her children with no sign of Daemon or his bride.

"No Daemon?" she asked and heard a small snort from Viserys.

"I think my nephew has decided to lie on, aunt." Daenerys said as Shiera took a seat.

They were soon joined by Ser Davos and Melisandre and then surprisingly by Daemon who whispered something to Melisandre which had her leaving the table and heading down the corridor. All of them watching as Daemon began to fill a tray with plates of food, fruit, a jug of juice, and various other things, each of them looking on with differing expressions.

"All is well Daemon?" Rhaella asked, the woman's smirk not too dissimilar to her own.

"What?" Daemon said turning around and she looked to see both Davos and Viserys try to hide their chuckles with coughs.

"I asked if all was well?" Rhaella said.

"It is grandmother, Cella wishes to lie in so I've come to grab some food to break our fast.".

"And you, you'll be lying in also?" Rhaella said and Shiera couldn't help the small laugh which came from her upon seeing Daemon's blush.

"I'll keep her company, grandmother." Daemon said before walking over to kiss his grandmother's cheek and walk back down to his room.

"He seems happier." Davos said when he was gone and Shiera couldn't help but agree.

"He does." she said and Rhaella and Viserys looked to her.

"You've noticed it too?" Rhaella said.

"Noticed what?" Viserys asked clearly not seeing what they did.

"He seems more content, nephew. Happier in himself.".

After breaking her fast her niece came to her and asked if she'd join her as she went about town that day, Shiera happily agreeing. Though she was over a hundred years older than Daenerys physically, in mind and spirit she was far less and how the girl talked and went about things was a breath of fresh air for her. They'd become close quickly, both of them looking for a familial bond that they'd not known.

While Daenerys had family they'd not been close and it was only now that she and her mother were on better terms. For Shiera her sisters had never liked her and so she'd while not been ostracized by them, they'd always made it clear she was unwelcome. Daenerys's family too had some of the same rifts and petty jealousies that her own had known, thankfully though it looked like they had managed to put theirs aside without resorting to war.

**King's Landing 300 AC.**

**Ned.**

With the wedding over with and Daemon clearly in no danger, it was time for him to think of returning North. So Ned, Maege, Howland, and the Greatjon made their way to the docks early to organize the ship back to White Harbor. Seeing Daemon was well and speaking to him about the deal with the Lannisters had put his mind at rest. Though it was seeing him married that had done so more than anything, to see her son so happy had been worth coming to this place he'd sworn he'd never return to.

As they spoke to the captain and were told the ship would be ready to leave on the morrow he felt relieved. Despite his reasons for coming here being sound, King's Landing wore on him. Years ago he had thought the only reason he'd have to come here was to lead an army to take his nephew home, later when Daemon disappeared he was sure he'd never step foot in this place again. Now he knew the next time he'd be in this city was for Daemon's coronation and while he'd enjoy the moment, he knew he'd hate that it was here.

"Ned?" Maege said as they walked back through the streets.

"What? Sorry, Maege I was miles away, thinking on what the king said last night." he said when she looked at him oddly.

"About Daemon being his heir?" she asked and he nodded.

"Aye.".

"He'll make a good king Ned, a king the North will gladly kneel to." she said and he smiled at that.

"Aye, the boy is as much a wolf as he is a dragon Ned, even had he not go the Ghost with him." the Greatjon said.

"I just wish we'd see more of him, that when we go back he'll come to visit from time to time." he said.

"He will, we're only a dragon ride away Ned, I'm sure we'll see him more often." Howland said and as he looked at him he felt there was more going on with his old friend than he knew.

They arrived back to the Manse to find that Daemon and his new wife were still in their room, the Greatjon and Maege finding that most amusing. He was trying to decide what to do with his day when Ser Bonifer found him, the knight asking him to follow as Queen Rhaella wished to speak to him.

"Did she say what it was about Ser Bonifer?" he asked as they walked to her rooms.

"I'd imagine it's your nephew my lord." the knight said and Ned nodded almost expecting it.

Ned had no idea how a queen acted and had barely any contact with Queen Elia since he'd gotten here or the last time he'd been here years earlier. However, one moment with Rhaella and he was sure that from now on she'd be who he pictured when he thought of a queen. She was elegant, refined, and had a presence about her, one that made even he nervous and one that commanded respect.

"My queen." he said as he was led into the room.

"Rhaella, Lord Stark, please we're family after all." she said with a smile.

"As you say Rhaella.".

"I believe you'll be leaving us soon Lord Stark?" she asked and he didn't even need to bother to ask her how she knew, the knight who had taken a seat quietly beside her no doubt the source.

"I am, it's time I went back. I came here to ensure Daemon was safe and well and he's clearly both, it's time I saw to my lands and people.".

"Indeed Lord Stark, may I be blunt?" she asked.

"I'd prefer it." he said and she smiled.

"Daemon will be crowned far sooner than you think my lord, my son intends to step down and hand the reins over to my grandson rather than Daemon having to wait until he passes." Rhaella said shocking him.

"Is that even allowed ?" he asked looking at her intently.

"It is, though there may be some issues, it may not happen as soon as my son expects for one, but Daemon will be king, Lord Stark, and king sooner rather than later. I would like to know if he has the North's support when he's crowned?".

"Daemon is my kin, Rhaella, just as he is yours, he's my blood and were it for that alone he'd have my support. Given what he's done for the North, with the Iron Born and since then, even were I of a mind not to support him, my lords would not be. Daemon has the North my queen, The North Remembers." he said and saw Rhaella smile.

"I'm most pleased to hear it from your own lips Lord Stark, to hear it confirmed so passionately.".

"I wish to thank you, Rhaella, for all you did for him. You was there when I wasn't, when I couldn't be and I and my house are most grateful to you because of it.".

"He is my blood too Lord Stark, my kin and he has always had me in is corner.".

"My sister could have hoped for no better person to raise her child, Rhaella. The man he's become is who she's have hoped he'd be and you are largely responsible for that." he said and saw her small nod as she looked to him.

"We'll eat tonight Lord Stark, all of us as a family." she said and he smiled as he turned and walked from the room.

Years earlier had someone told him that he'd consider the dragons family he'd have laughed in their faces. Meeting Rhaegar and seeing him all these years later hadn't changed his opinion one bit. He was happy to call Rhaella family though, she had stood up for his nephew when no one else had and for that, he would be more than happy to consider her kin.

**Beyond the wall 300 AC.**

**Mance.**

He sat in the tent with the rest of the clan elders, listening as they griped and argued amongst themselves. He looked at Val who sat with Dalla and held his tongue when his wife rolled her eyes, the shouts getting louder in the tent. It was the disturbance outside rather than anything inside which stopped the noise, Tormund jumping up to see what it was.

"It seems we have another guest." Tormund said coming back into the tent a few moments later, Mother Mole walking beside him.

"I had not expected to see you here Mother." Mance said.

"I came afore you all decided to do something that would end our people." she said as she took a seat.

"We don't move and our people will be ended by the cold ones." Styr said to loud shouts.

"Aye, we've no choice, we need to march on the Wall." Rattleshirt said.

"You would have us march to our doom?" Mother Mole said and he looked at her trying to figure out why she'd traveled so far, especially after she'd only just returned.

"Why have you come Mother?" he asked curiously.

"I've come because I've seen him, the dragon is coming, coming for us all." she said and he saw as one or two of the elders looked at each other nervously.

"There are no more dragons, not even the cold ones can bring them back." Val said and Mother Mole laughed.

"There is one and the prince is his rider." Mother Mole said and he watched as more of the elder's looked her way.

"For years you told us about the prince and then you stopped, leaving us and going into the woods where no one saw you for the longest time, now you're back again and suddenly the prince is coming on a fucking dragon." Styr said with a laugh.

"Gone from my sight for eight years the prince has been, but I see him now, he and the black dragon he flies. To the east, he went and there he freed the cockless men, freed slaves, and put their masters in the ground. Hardhome is where he will come and soon it will be." Mother Mole said her voice firm and determined.

"Mance?" Tormund said as Mance looked to Mother Mole and then to the others, Styr looked as if he was willing to listen, Rattleshirt not so much and the others simply looked to him for a decision.

"I intended to go to the wall, to gather the largest army the North has ever seen and to force our way through, to put it between us and what we know is coming for us.".

"Aye, to the Wall." Rattleshirt said.

"Kill the fucking crows." The Weeper shouted.

"We would lose many men, many warriors, and when we made it through would still have to face the Lords of the North. But better them than the cold ones, better a man's eyes than the cold blue ones of what comes our way.".

"Aye, we'll fuck them up.".

"They'll not stand against us.".

He sighed as he listened to the voices, the hope he'd had for the battle ahead was a slim one, and as he looked to his goodsister, to his wife he began to hope for something more.

"So we can make ready and fight, take our chances and watch our friends die or we can listen to Mother and see if there is another way. Hardhome is not far from where we stand, the journey takes us on the same path, we could go, wait and see if there is truly a prince who's coming to save us all, or we could march and fight and watch our loved ones die." he said as he looked at each of the elders.

"What is your word Mance?" Tormund asked.

"Years ago Mother walked from the camps alone with only the clothes on her back, where she went we did not know and now here she comes as we're discussing our plans. I am not a man who believes in much but I believe in the Old Gods and I believe they send us warning, I say Hardhome." he said.

"Hardhome." Tormund said a moment later.

"Hardhome." The Weeper said.

One by one they all said it and Mance was surprised when even Rattleshirt shouted his agreement. He nodded to Tormund after they had all left and watched as his friend walked from the tent with Val. Mance, Dalla, and Mother Mole the only ones remaining. He looked on as she walked over to his wife and laid her hand on her stomach before she smiled.

"We leave in three days, the babe will be here afore then." Mother Mole said and Mance looked to his wife who stood there smiling.

"This prince, he's coming Mother?" Dalla asked.

"He is and you'll see him soon, you and your babe." Mother Mole said and Mance breathed a huge sigh of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Daemon meets with Stannis while Davos takes Shireen to meet the dragon. Oberyn arrives in Dorne and in Essos plans are made, while in King’s Landing a snake finds she’s been living on borrowed time. Daemon, Melisandre, and Thoros get a vision which sends Daemon, Shiera and Thoros further North than any of them have ever been


	28. Go North Young Man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, internet issues.
> 
> Daemon meets with Stannis and Davos takes Shireen to meet the dragon. Oberyn arrives in Dorne and in Essos plans are made while in King's Landing a snake finds she's living on borrowed time. A vision sends Daemon, Thoros and Shiera further North then they've ever been.

**(Not in chronological order).**

**King's Landing 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

His first day as a married man was one he enjoyed more than any other he could remember. Laying in bed beside Myrcella, breaking their fast together and walking in the garden of the Manse. Sitting with his wife in his lap as they kissed and whispered their feelings to each other, all of it combining to make him feel content. It was a strange feeling for him, one he'd known only a handful of times and he felt a shiver down his spine as he remembered the last times he'd felt this way.

Life was never something to take for granted and his more than any, he hoped this peace, this happiness that he felt right now wasn't to be taken from him, though he feared it would be. He knew what he had been trained for, why his god had chosen him and looking at his wife he knew now just how much he had to lose. For the briefest moment, Myrcella's green eyes were replaced with brown ones, her blond hair turned black and her porcelain skin turned a shade darker.

"Daemon?" Myrcella said worriedly as she saw the panic in his eyes "Daemon?".

"What? Oh sorry, I was elsewhere." he said shaking the image from his head, she was not her, no one would take her from him, no one, he thought to himself as he kissed his wife's lips.

"Is everything alright?" she asked and he kissed her again, laughing this time which seemed to relieve her some.

"More than alright, my love.".

They had dinner that night with his grandmother, aunts, and uncle, along with Davos, Thoros and Melisandre. More of his family in one room than he could ever remember and as he looked at them he felt a pain in his heart, a brief moment of worry at the thoughts of any of them coming to harm. Myrcella noticed and took his hand before leaning in to whisper in his ear and Daemon felt himself relax and tried to enjoy the meal.

After dinner they retired early, Daemon both wishing to be alone with Myrcella and worried what he'd see as he looked to the others. While he'd not seen images of their demise, he'd felt them as if he could and it rattled him more than he thought it would. Again it was Myrcella who noticed and again it was her that took away his fears and when he woke the next morning it was as if those fears had never existed at all.

"What are your plans for day?" she asked him as they dressed.

"I think my grandmother wishes me to meet with Lord Stannis, to see if we can work together in the future and to explain to him about R'hllor." he said and she nodded.

"I was going to go and speak to mother, spend some time with her." Myrcella said as she bent over to put on her small clothes.

"Leaving me already, how am I to survive?" he said his hand on his forehead as he sighed loudly.

"Idiot." she said smirking and then gasped when he moved behind her.

"Hmm, my beautiful wife thinks I'm an idiot, what can I do to change her mind" he said placing his lips at her neck as he began to softly bite.

"Daemon." she said breathlessly.

It was almost noon when they were ready to leave, Myrcella still flushed and Daemon feeling even better than he had when he woke up. Grabbing some fruit to break her fast Myrcella kissed him goodbye and headed to her family's Manse while Daemon sat down to a far more hearty meal. His grandmother and Bon had already left as had his aunts and uncles and so he ate alone until Ser Davos arrived.

"Long night?" Davos said with a smirk as he sat down.

"How long ago was it you were wed Davos?".

"Twenty and two years." Davos said with a grin.

"Yet I'd wager you remember the night even now, that and the one that followed?" Daemon said and Davos laughed as he looked at him.

"Each night I sleep alone, my prince, each night I sleep alone." Davos said and Daemon smiled as he nodded.

"What can you tell me of Lord Stannis, Davos, we've never really spoken of him?".

"He's a good man, tough but fair and he raised me up, Daemon, me a smuggler from Flea Bottom. He made me a knight and gave me a keep, a future for Marya and my boys." Davos said and Daemon could see the fondness and gratitude was still there in his voice.

"He took your fingers did he not?" Daemon said and Davos nodded as he looked to him, his hand going to the pouch around his neck.

"A small price to pay for a future is it not?" Davos asked and Daemon could see why he'd think so.

"My grandmother wishes me to speak to him, to get to know the man and judge for myself whether her own opinion of him is right, it seems she agrees with you about him, old friend." he said.

"I shall await your own opinion, Daemon, I do have a request for you?".

"For Lord Stannis?" he asked curiously.

"For the Lady Shireen." Davos said and his smile was one Daemon had only ever seen him use when he spoke of his children.

Lord Stannis arrived less than an hour later and without even checking Daemon knew he would be precisely on time, and found himself surprised at the escort he brought with him. While the knights looked capable, there were so few of them or guards, Stannis arriving with only four, and Daemon welcomed him at the door before walking with him to the solar in his grandmother's room.

"Forgive me my lord for not greeting you sooner." he said as they sat down.

"It's understandable my prince, I'm most pleased to meet you now." Stannis said and Daemon watched as the man gave nothing away.

"I believe congratulations are in order Lord Stannis, Master of the People, and your rightful due as Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, both long overdue." Daemon said with a smile and while the answer was pleasant enough, the smile wasn't returned.

"I thank you my prince, though I find myself ill-suited for the role.".

"Really my lord?" he asked.

"Indeed, my prince, I don't see the need for such a thing, Master of the People, would not the duties fall under other members of the council's purview, the Master of Coin perhaps or the Master of Laws?".

"The problem my lord is that they do and have, yet the people have seen no benefit from them as they have no advocate. I believe we seek to change that, to see them have a voice at the table and someone to speak for their interests. For me I wish to know of their needs, their wants, and to see funds or resources directed to see to them, it cannot just be the faith who do so." Daemon said while Stannis looked at him curiously.

"Speaking of the faith, my prince, I believe they too are someone who I'm to deal with, they and the red priests." Stannis said looking to him when he said the last part.

"They are my lord, I cannot speak to the faith for I don't follow their gods nor subscribe to their way of thinking, on R'hllor though and on my own plans I can tell you whatever it is you wish to know.".

"These red priests my prince, they answer to you?" Stannis asked.

"No, that's not how it works my lord, we serve the same god, I'm his chosen and yes they defer to me but they serve R'hllor and he's who they answer to.".

"His chosen?" Stannis asked looking at him oddly.

"It's hard to explain my lord and I know saying it out loud to someone who's not seen it or experienced what R'hllor can do would seem mad, crazy, or insane. Suffice to say my god has a role for me to play and that role won't interfere in your work." he said and Stannis nodded.

"I've been told there is tension between the faith and your priests." Stannis said.

"They're not my priests my lord but yes the faith has attempted to move against some of the priests and priestess. I've sent my guards with them, Lord Tywin has sent the city watch, but I have no doubt the faith will continue to agitate.".

"And I'm supposed to what, stand in the middle, or do you wish me to take their side against the faith?" Stannis asked.

"Your job is to mediate, my lord. To see that neither side steps out of line and to punish those who do. I can guarantee that those who follow R'hllor take no issue with the faith, they seek to practice and preach our religion and talk of our god and any who wish to listen are welcome. I'd see that the faith respects that as all followers of R'hllor will their own teachings.".

"And should I find it's the red priests at fault?".

"Then they'll be dealt with as would anyone else who steps out of line. I'll not have them persecuted Lord Stannis, not them nor the faith, nor the old gods or the drowned god,. Who a man or woman chooses to place their faith in is up to them and them alone." Daemon said and Stannis nodded.

"The people, the things they need, will it just be the crown supplying them?" Stannis asked.

"R'hllor will provide where he can my lord, the faith has it's own way of doing things also, what I wish for is that the lives of the people can be made better, who makes it better I care not, only that it happens.".

"Very well, I look forward to working with you in the future my prince." Stannis said standing up.

"As I do you, my lord.".

**King's Landing 300 AC.**

**Davos.**

Seeing the girl walk with her brother and father he couldn't help but smile. He'd shown them around King's Landing and Shireen had spent the entire day pointing out things and telling him more about them than he had her. She was such an avid reader that her knowledge on things far outstripped anyone he had ever known, despite her age. Though she was blown away by just how big the Sept was or how red the walls of the Red Keep were.

Today though it would be something special for the girl and he was glad that it would just be the two of them, Edric deciding to test his skills against some of the knights on the sparring ground. When he had asked Daemon he had expected a reason why it couldn't be done, be it the prince's own reluctance or that Lyanax was too far away. Instead, though he'd been told that Lyanax had only flown to Dragonstone and that if he left it until after his meeting with Stannis, then he'd see it done.

So while Stannis met with Daemon and Edric sparred, Davos walked with Shireen through the streets, stopping to listen to Melisandre as she preached. He felt Shireen's hand in his own as they stood at the edge of the crowd and Davos couldn't help but be impressed at the crowd that had gathered. While he'd never fully converted to the red priests teachings, he did respect them and the fact that they didn't seek to force him to bend to be one of them.

"Does she really believe in R'hllor?" Shireen asked and Davos was unsurprised that she knew the god's name.

"She does, as does the prince and most of those who follow him." he said and she looked at him.

"You?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No, I believe in the seven, just as I always have." he said and she smiled as they listened some more.

They moved further into the streets and stopped off to eat some lunch, Davos feeling that it would be time to head to the Dragonpit when they'd finished. When she saw where they were going he felt her excitement and he hoped it made up for the disappointment she'd felt when he'd not taken her the last time they'd explored. Seeing Daemon and his guards there Davos smiled and led Shireen over to him, the prince happy to see them both.

"My prince." Shireen said with a shy curtsy.

"Lady Shireen a pleasure truly, Ser Davos has told me much of you." Daemon said and Shireen looked to him.

"He has?" she said nervously.

"Our Ser Onion Knight likes to talk my lady." Daemon said with a chuckle and Shireen giggled along.

"Is the dragon, your dragon, is it coming?" Shireen asked looking to the sky.

"She, Lyanax is a she and yes she'll be here in a few moments, Ser Davos tells me you've read all the books on my family's dragons?" Daemon said as they walked into the Dragonpit.

"I have, on Balerion and Meraxes, Vhagar and Meleys. Caraxes and Vermithor." Shireen said excitedly.

"And which is your favorite?" Daemon asked.

"Silverwing." Shireen answered almost immediately.

"For Good Queen Alysanne?" Daemon said and Shireen smiled and nodded eagerly.

"She flew her to the Hightower and to Winterfell and the Wall." Shireen said and Daemon looked to him smiling all the while.

"I think I've found our new Maester, Ser Davos." Daemon said and Shireen frowned before she saw he was japing.

"The Lady Shireen is far more clever than any Maester, my prince." Davos said and the girl looked to him only for Daemon to direct her attention to the sky.

"Lyanax, my lady." Daemon said and Davos watched as Shireen looked to the dragon with awe.

Lyanax landed in the middle of the Dragonpit and Daemon took Shireen by the hand and led her to the dragon, Davos looking on as she showed no fear whatsoever. He smiled when Daemon lifted her up so she could look into the dragon's eyes and heard her laughter from where he stood as Daemon spoke to her. When he saw Daemon lead her to the outstretched wing he gasped, having not expected her to be offered a ride.

Daemon placed her in front of him and as Davos looked on he could see the girl's face, and the look upon it was one he'd remember for a very long time. They flew around the Dragonpit and over the city before flying back, no more than a few moments had elapsed when they returned and Shireen seemed reluctant to leave the dragon's back when they did so.

"Did you see Ser Onion Knight, did you see, I rode on the dragon." Shireen shouted as she ran to him, grabbing him in a tight embrace.

"I saw my lady." he said as he held her.

"Thank you, Ser Davos, thank you so much." she said when he let her go and she looked up at him, her eyes full of tears though he knew these were of joy.

"I believe it's the prince who you should be thanking, not me." he said and she shook her head.

"Prince Daemon said this was all because of you, that Lyanax did so because you wished it, not he." she said as she hugged him again.

Davos looked at the prince as he spoke to the dragon and as Lyanax then took to the sky. He had not wished it nor even asked for it and yet the prince had done so because he knew it would please the girl. Davos nodded to him as he walked back and received one in return. A simple acknowledgment to be true but one he knew his prince preferred.

**King's Landing 300 AC.**

**Shiera.**

Walking to the Red Keep with her niece she looked forward to speaking to her other one, though not to the work she must do this day. When Melisandre had told her what needed to be done she hadn't balked at it nor argued but she felt no joy in it either. She knew though she must do it and that Daemon would not, he had not until now and should he wait even longer then it would be too late.

" _You've seen this clearly?" Shiera asked._

" _I have, if we don't act then she will die and all will be lost." Melisandre said._

" _You have the powder?" she asked and Shiera nodded._

" _I have, you've experience with this?"._

" _I know how it works." she said as she took the vial._

They met Rhaenys as soon as they got there and Shiera was happy the girl had come to the right side. Daemon would need as many allies as he could get in the moons to come and the fight they would fight couldn't be won without her. The lunch they had was pleasant and it was then she saw the girl that she had truly come to see. She closed her eyes and once again wished it was not so and that there was some other way. Though she knew that there was only one path she could follow.

Tyene was a beautiful girl, blond-haired, and blue-eyed, and were you not to know better you'd think her as innocent as the maiden herself. That she had tried to kill Daemon once was enough to seal her fate and yet the prince hadn't acted, be it because he'd not had the time or for some unknown reason that she'd not yet figured out. What she planned to do now though was something they couldn't allow to happen and R'hllor had sent the vision to Melisandre to see it did not.

Shiera looked at the princess who was the true cause of this girl's demise and felt almost willing to see her dead rather than Tyene. Yet she knew it could not be done, even were Arianne to fall, the danger to Myrcella wouldn't go away as only Tyene's death would see that true. Looking at the girl she smiled more than once and saw the interest rise, so she stood up and made her excuses and hoped her eyes would tell the tale she wished.

"If you ladies will forgive me, is there a privy nearby?" she said and Elia looked to her and went to call a servant.

"I'll show you Lady Shiera, I was just about to go myself." Tyene said and Shiera smiled once more and nodded as the girl took her arm and led her from the room.

She took the vial out and rubbed the powder on her fingers before placing it back into her dress as they walked. Tyene made small talk and yet Shiera felt her hands touching her with an almost eagerness to explore, and each time she looked at her the girl licked her lips. As they walked she looked around and found the garderobe she remembered so well from her youth. Tyene giggled when she pushed her inside and then was silent when she felt her lips at her cheek, Shiera searching for and soon finding her mouth.

"I really did think you needed to use the privy." Tyene said as Shiera kissed her.

"I needed to use you." Shiera said as she placed her fingers in the girl's mouth.

Whether it was her words or her fingers that caused Tyene to shiver, Shiera couldn't be certain. Each one she placed into the girl's mouth she licked clean and when they then traveled down her body and under her dress she saw the passion rise in the girl's eyes. She silenced her moans with her mouth as her fingers found her core and soon the girl was shuddering against Shiera's hand.

"What about you?" Tyene said when Shiera began to lead her from the garderrobe.

"We can do this again, for now, let this be my gift to you." she said kissing her neck.

"I look forward to returning your gift, my lady." Tyene said.

"Shiera." she said softly.

"Tyene.".

They returned to the lunch and all through the rest of it Tyene kept looking her way, licking her lips and squeezing her legs together and Shiera tried not to feel guilty at what she had done. One life against the life of countless others was a small price to pay she felt, though it didn't assuage her guilt or regret as much as she hoped it would. She returned to the Manse to find Melisandre waiting for her, the glass full and ready to drink.

"Is it done?" Melisandre asked.

"It is, how long?" she asked.

"By the morrow. Did you ingest any?".

"No." she said but drank the antidote just in case "Will she suffer?" she asked and Melisandre looked at her before walking away "Will she suffer?" she asked a little more loudly.

"Not in this world no, but she tried to kill his chosen, R'hllor will not forgive as much as you or I." Melisandre said.

She proved true to her word and it was during lunch the next day that word came to the manse. Tyene had been found dead in her bed, no sign of injury and not even Marwyn would find a sign of the poison they used. Shiera knew the Dornish would find reason to think it murder and in a way she cared not, Arianne would fear her plot to be known and it would force her to scurry in fear for now at least. As she got up from the table she closed her eyes and saw the deep blues ones of the girl. She felt the guilt over the loss of yet another life that had been lost because of lust for what it was she was and she shuddered as she walked from the room.

**Essos 297 AC.**

**Daario.**

He had never been in the Pureborn's presence, a man such as he would have no place in the Hall of a Thousand Thrones and they no wish to look at, let alone entertain a visit from him. Yet he stood now looking at the ornate chairs as the men looked down upon him. Wendello Qar Deeth, Egon Emeros, and Mathos Mallarawan, these men had spoken to him after the ceremony and told him what to say and he looked at them, the rest of the men in the room looked down eager to hear his words.

"I come before you not as a man seeking solace or comfort, but as the representative of a god seeking the merest of your aid, ships I require and ships you shall give me, many, numerous, and when I desire them." Daario said and he saw one or two of the men look closer at him.

"Why should we aid you Daario Naharis, you or this so-called god?" a voice called out.

"Here you may be princes, but one prince of this city has already fallen as he dared defy a god's will. Do you think Xaro Xhoan Daxos thought that was the day he'd die? Do you think he woke up that morning knowing it would be his last? My God knew it, how you ask? He knew it because he willed it, does any man here wish to go against the will of a god?" Daario said and heard the mummers.

"You shall have your ships, one thousand strong when you call, now go, do not deign to sully our sight with your presence no longer." a voice called out and Daario strolled from the hall his work here done.

He relaxed in Mathos's palace that night enjoying the comfort of the two bed warmers he'd sent to keep him occupied. The man happy that he'd followed instructions and Daario knowing that they weren't his that he'd listened to. Since the ceremony, the voice in his head had gotten louder, sometimes so loud that it hurt to listen to it. Words that at first were no more than whispers or suggestions, soon turning into orders and commands.

" _Listen to the weak, listen to them and do as they say but know it's my will that sees it done and not theirs." the voice said._

" _Many miles have you to travel Daario Naharis, many men have you to meet, but know you see my will done and my protection is at hand."_

" _These men seek foolish rewards, they think so small, you will think big and I'll reward you far more than they. Together we'll see the world and watch as it trembles before us."._

He slapped the arse of the girl and sent her to fetch his clothes as he told the other one to leave the room. Once dressed he made his way to the meeting and found it was only Pyat Pree who was there and he began to wonder if the others were as important as they thought they were.

"You have come my friend, good, we have much work to do." Pyat Pree said.

"You are coming with me?" he asked and the warlock smiled.

"I am, we have miles to travel and many men we have to meet." Pyat Pree said and he knew then he was right, their role was larger and he'd climbed many rungs to get here.

Daario had traveled many times by ship but never in such luxury, the Silken Cloud had been Xaro's personal ship and not only was it fast and sturdy, but it was well-armed also. More than that though Xaro had not traveled in discomfort, far from it as the ship was decked out with the best fabrics, soft furnishings, and the wines and food it carried were as good as any found on land.

As he watched Qarth fade in the distance and they sailed the Jade Gates and into the Strait of Qarth, he felt more than saw Pyat Pree beside him, the warlock looking out and he turned to see the blue-lipped man smile.

"Long have I wished to travel on my god's work, to see the gates of Yin." Pyat Pree said and Daario felt himself shudder.

His dreams that night were of dark hair and brown eyes, of tears and blood, and of running for his life. He woke up in a cold sweat and shivered against the cool air which blew in through the open window, the naked girl beside him covering herself up as he got up from the bed. Taking a glass he filled it with wine and drank it down, filling it once more as he closed the window and looked out onto the dark sea.

" _You will have your chance to make him run, to take what is his and make her your own. I give you my pledge and ask only your obedience, I chose you Daario Naharis, what do you say?"._

"I am yours to command, my god." Daario said as he knelt down on the floor, looking to the closed window as the flames on the candles went out in the room.

**Dorne 300 AC.**

**Oberyn.**

It had felt an age since he'd set foot in his homeland and he was so happy when he did that he almost kissed the ground. He looked to see Tyrstane standing in front of him and he smiled to see his nephew though he received none in return. That no questions he asked were answered annoyed him and he knew he'd get no answers at Sunspear either.

So he stayed only long enough to change and bathe and grab some found and he left during the night, he and Ser Daemon riding to the Water Gardens. He stormed through them getting angrier all the while, knowing something had happened and not sure why it was being withheld from him. Reaching Doran's chambers he calmed down some, brother or not, Areo would refuse him entry if he presented himself in an overly agitated state.

"My brother is inside?" he asked the guard who nodded and knocked at the door.

He walked in to find Doran sitting at his desk, his brother reading through papers with Areo standing over his left shoulder, ready for any threat to his brother's life. Even annoyed as he was he enjoyed looking at the large Norvosi, the axe was shined and polished and perhaps as lethal as his spear. It had always given him comfort knowing he was his brother's sworn shield, that what Doran lacked in martial skill was more than made up for by the man by his side.

"Sit Oberyn, much has happened since you left and we have good, bad, and terrible news to discuss." Doran said.

"Terrible?".

"In good time, you'll find why I wished you here and why Trystane and others were not to discuss it with you, first tell me of your trip?" Doran said.

So he told him of not being given access to the red temples, of how Daemon was spoken of in Volantis and then of Malaquo and the offer he had made him. Doran looking on eagerly as he spoke and nodding at the mentions of the Golden Company and the Tigers and what they were offering.

"You say this man suggested more?" Doran asked.

"It seems Daemon made many enemies while in Essos, they are all eager to see him fall." Oberyn said with a smirk.

"We do not wish war on our shores brother, at least not unless we have no choice, far better it happen there than here though I fear here it will be.".

"Doran?".

"While you were away there was an attack on our niece and nephew, Rhaenys is safe but Aegon was taken, and.... he was unmanned." Doran said and Oberyn looked at him with incredulity.

"How? Where?".

"Essos, Prince Daemon brought him back but he's no longer a man, Oberyn." Doran said shaking his head.

"Surely this suits our purposes, if he cannot provide an heir he cannot be king and while I'd not wish my nephew harm, it's Rhaenys we seek to crown and not he.".

"Rhaenys was saved by Daemon, Oberyn, she and he are on the same side." Doran said and Oberyn laughed.

"Our niece would not desert us, not for that bastard." he said but seeing Doran's face soon wiped the smile from his.

"And yet she has, Daemon is crown prince now Oberyn, named as his father's heir and Rhaenys is to be his Hand, she too to be wed." Doran said and Oberyn shook his head, this couldn't have all happened while he was away.

"Married?" he asked.

"To Willas Tyrell." Doran said and Oberyn would have laughed some more only he could see this too was no Jape.

"Then we kill the bastard, see him dead and Willas too if need be." he said and again was met by Doran's look which stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Read this." Doran said handing him the raven's scroll which he took and looked at, the words not making any sense.

_Father,_

_Prince Daemon had fallen, I saw the body myself and the funeral was held in the Dragonpit. He was placed on a pyre and the dragon's flames burned it and as we watched the prince rose again, he lives father and I know not how, but he lives and breathes as much as you or I._

_Arianne._

"Is this some sort of jape?" he asked as he held the scroll in his hand.

"You think Arianne would make up such a story?" Doran asked and Oberyn shook his head.

"So what are we to believe, that he is immortal, that he can't be killed?" Oberyn asked.

"We are to believe we must tread carefully, but that's not the only news I received from King's Landing brother, I received other more tragic news." Doran said and Oberyn couldn't ever remember his brother's voice sound that way before, nor the look on his face when he spoke.

Few times in his life Oberyn had felt pain such as this, his mother's death had been one, and when Ellaria miscarried their first child had been another. This though made even those pale into insignificance, to lose his daughter, to see her go before he did was something no father should ever live to see. Standing looking into the pool he watched as his tears splashed against the water.

His thoughts were full of the little girl who ran and jumped into that very same pool without an ounce of fear or doubt. Who swam rather than sank and laughed when he threw her in the air and splashed water in her face. Her blue eyes stared back up at him and he could almost reach out and stroke her blond hair. The image of her smiling face soon replaced by one of her crying out in fear. Blood dripping from her nose and lips as she called for him.

" _Papa, papa, where were you?"._

" _I needed you, where were you?"._

" _You left me alone to die, why papa, why?"._

Falling to his knees he began to pound his fists against the water, the image now replaced with a different one. Dark hair and indigo eyes replaced blond and blue, a scar over the eye looming clear and Oberyn felt the hatred in his heart rise as he looked at the bastard prince.

"I will kill you for this, I will see you dead." he shouted as he tried to punch through the water to get to Daemon Targaryen.

**Kings Landing 300 AC**

**Elia.**

Being with her granddaughter was an absolute joy and she cursed Aegon for not letting her know about her before now. She'd missed almost four years of the young girl's life and despite being assured that she was healthy and well and that her home life had been better than most, it still bothered her greatly. Elia's mother had been working in one of the brothels and when she'd fallen pregnant she'd found out that Aegon had actually done the right thing, to a point at least.

He'd seen them set up in a home and made sure they had anything they needed, that it had, in the end, cost him so little coin, only showed that much more clearly the difference between those who had and those had not. When Rhaegar told her what Daemon had said about the girl, Elia had almost headed to his Manse to give him a piece of her mind. How could life at the Red Keep not be better, life at Summerhall when they moved there surely would, would it not?.

The more she thought about it though the more she knew Daemon made some valid points and she began to look at things more clearly. It wasn't what she wanted that was important, nor what Rhaegar or even Aegon wanted. It was Elia and her mother's choice and so she spoke to them and asked Marla what it was she wished for her daughter. Finding out that a name and a future was pretty much all the woman wanted, to see her daughter not raised as a bastard and for her to have the best life she could give her.

"What do you think?" she asked Rhaegar as they sat together in their room.

"I think Summerhall offers the best for her, my love, with us, Marla, maybe Aegon too if that's what he wishes.".

"You're really going through with it?" she asked looking to him.

"I cannot make up for the mistakes I've made, I find I don't have the energy to do so, better the realm be placed in the hands of someone who could start anew. Daemon and Myrcella will be what we were not able to be, what I was not able to be and with Rhaenys by his side and her marriage to Willas, the realm will be more united than before." Rhaegar said.

"Doran will not accept this Rhaegar, no matter how you try to sell it to him, nor will Oberyn." she said regretfully.

"They must, I don't understand the power Daemon possesses, even reading through the prophecy it was never made clear but it's clear what he is, who he is, and we've seen the proof of that. If Doran doesn't accept it then I fear for him and for Dorne." her husband said and she found she was fearing for her homeland too.

They spoke of Daemon's own words and she found herself in far more agreement with him than Rhaegar on the downsides, yet she was eager to be gone from this place, to be away from the worries of the realm. Aegon needed her and so did her granddaughter, that there was now an actual option to allow them to live a different life, she found herself drifting off in wishful thinking about what that life would be like. Elia was eager to find out just how far along Summerhall truly was and so she found herself speaking to Rhaenys and Rhaegar about the finer details of what their move would entail.

Her days were spent with Elia watching her in her lessons and finding the girl to be smart and eager to learn. They'd eat together with her mother and Elia found Marla to be as caring and attentive as any mother should be. That she had once had to sell herself not changing the fact that she was a good mother to her granddaughter. Aegon would sit with them and her son showed a side of himself that she didn't know existed, her son being patient and gentle anytime he was near his daughter.

Like all things in her life though the peace and quiet was fleeting and when the news came it not only was shattering to her but she knew how Oberyn would feel about it. Standing by the bedside looking down on her niece, Elia could barely believe that just the day before Tyene had been as healthy and as happy as she'd ever seen her. Looking to her sisters she could see both the upset and the willingness to blame someone, anyone, for her death.

"Well?" she asked Marwyn after he'd finished examining Tyene's body.

"It looks as if her heart gave out your grace, I can see no evidence of any other cause of death.".

"Then you are a fool." Nymeria said and Obara moved forward.

"She was healthy yesterday and today she is dead, someone killed her, poisoned her." Obara said loudly.

"Is there any sign of poison Maester?" she asked and Marwyn shook his head.

"If she was healthy yesterday then any poison that acted this fast would cause far more damage, there would be signs of it on her person. Blood from her nose or mouth, discoloration of the eyes, lips, or tongue. Even a smell of where the damage had been focussed would linger, your grace. Does it seem to any of you that any of these are present?".

"What of Dreamwine or Milk of the Poppy?" Elia asked and Nymeria snorted.

"No one could ever give Tyene such a drink, she'd know it as soon as they tried." her niece said.

"Yet you think someone poisoned her all the same, Marwyn leave us." Elia said and the Maester walked from the room "You think I do not know of poisons? You forget your father is my brother, I know of them as well as you do Nym or Tyene did.".

"Then what other explanation is there, that she simply died? You think we believe that, that Oberyn would, my queen?" Ellaria said.

"Who would wish her dead? Why?" she asked and saw her nieces look to each other.

"Daemon." Obara said and Elia laughed and it bothered her that they'd made her do so while standing over her niece's corpse.

"What reason has Daemon to wish Tyene dead?" she asked to silence "When would he have gotten the opportunity? Or do you think Tyene would let her guard down with Daemon given how you all so clearly feel about him? No this was not murder, not a poisoning, you should mourn your sister, as will I." she said as she walked from the room.

She called for Arthur and Rhaenys and told them both what had happened, listening as her daughter told Arthur to ensure that her cousins were watched. When the knight left she took her daughter in her arms and allowed her to cry against her shoulder. Elia tried to remember the young girl that Tyene had been, the smiling face and eager eyes that would look to her when she played in the gardens. Though it was her brother's faces that came to mind, Doran and his willingness to use anything he could to gain more power and Oberyn whose temper would no doubt cause trouble.

**King's Landing 300 AC.**

**Rhaella.**

Breaking her fast with her family was becoming something she looked forward to, she and Dany had become ever closer and both were doing their utmost to make up for the lost time they'd missed out on. Viserys was becoming less the sullen prickly boy he'd been when she arrived and more the son she'd always hoped he'd be. Her talks with Shiera were enlightening though she found the woman strange at times, which given what her grandson had been through was something she couldn't understand. As for Daemon himself, seeing him so happy and having him close to her was what she had truly missed all these years.

Today though the meal was different, they'd heard of Oberyn's daughter and she knew the trouble that would bring. Bon having confirmed to her that the girl had simply passed and that there was no evidence of foul play. Given that both Varys and Littlefinger too had died in such a manner had led Rhaella to look to her grandson. Something she felt ashamed about as she knew that Daemon had no reason to see the girl dead and it was not something he'd do without a reason.

After finishing eating, she was about to make arrangements to spend the day with Dany and Missandei when Daemon asked her to join him. Walking down to her room she found Melisandre standing there holding a package and she looked to Daemon to see him smiling. Her grandson was not one for presents, either giving or receiving them and she wondered why he'd decided to get her something now, though she appreciated it and opened it eagerly.

"Daemon?" she asked looking at the breeches and jacket.

"I thought it'd be better than your dress, besides it can get cold on a dragon's back." he said with a smile.

She looked at him to see if he was jesting and then smiled as she kissed his cheek, Daemon walking from the room to allow her to dress. Standing in front of the looking glass after she had was strange, apart from the occasional ride with Bon on Dragonstone she never wore breeches. Looking at the figure she made and turning from side to side, she felt that maybe it was time to rectify that.

"How do I look?" she asked her grandson when she walked out of her room.

"Like Visenya or Rhaenys, like Alysanne." Daemon said his smile beaming.

"I do not remember teaching you to be so charming, grandson." she said with a smirk.

"Thankfully I do, grandmother." he said and she chuckled as they walked to the horses.

She was surprised to see such a large group ready to ride and she wondered had Daemon told them beforehand or arranged it that morning. Climbing up on her horse, she rode over to Dany and Missandei and along with Bon, they began to ride from the manse. All in all, there were over thirty of them who made their way to the Dragonpit, her grandson, her son and daughter, Shiera, Bon, and their guards making quite the procession.

Lyanax was waiting for them when they got there and after Bon helped her from the horse, Daemon took her hand and walked her over to where the dragon stood. He led her to the front and she found herself looking into the most intelligent, caring eyes she'd ever seen. The dragon almost looking at her the same way that Daemon did and for a moment she was taken aback before she leaned her head against the dragon's and felt a vibration as it made a noise.

"She likes you, says that she too feels as you." Daemon said and she wondered if he was right, was the dragon as protective of her grandson as she was? Would she too die for him?.

"She's beautiful Daemon, incredible." she said and felt the dragon's vibration once more.

Taking her hand he helped her up onto the dragon's back and once she was sitting comfortably he wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"Are you ready grandmother?" he asked and she nodded "Sōvegon.".

In the blink of an eye, they were in the air and she felt the butterflies in her stomach as they flew over the Dragonpit. Daemon having Lyanax do a circle or two of it to get her used to it before she nodded and they flew away and over the city. She looked down on the Red Keep, the Sept of Baelor, saw White Sword Tower and the city below. Soon they were flying over Blackwater Bay and she was laughing as freely as she'd not done since she was a child.

Daemon alternated between having Lyanax fly low and close to the sea and then taking them high into the sky, and Rhaella felt her breath being taken away. When they flew over Driftmark she found herself seeing the island far differently than she'd ever imagined. Spicetown and High Tide looked far more impressive from the sky and she could see what Corlys had planned, compared to them Hull and Driftmark Castle looked poor and she resolved to speak to Lucerys when she returned.

Soon though they had left Driftmark in the distance and she could see the Dragonmont and Dragonstone itself, her breath catching in her throat as she looked at the island when it came into view. This was how it was supposed to be, they were supposed to be masters and mistresses of the air, to look down at this island and see it from above. Seeing the Stone Drum and Sea Dragon Tower from atop a dragon she could see why her family called this place home. When Daemon landed on the cliffs she climbed down and thanked the dragon and her grandson for the gift they'd given her.

"Thank you Daemon, thank you both so much." she said hugging him while she looked into Lyanax's eyes.

"I should have done this as soon as I returned grandmother, I'm sorry I waited so long." Daemon said and she shook her head.

"I'm glad you did, had you told me of her when you returned I'd not have known what to do, now though, this was the right time Daemon." she said and he smiled when she kissed his cheek.

They stood on the cliffs for some time, looking out when Lyanax took to the air and went flying over the sea to feed. When she came back Rhaella was keen to fly once more and Daemon though heading directly back to King's Landing, didn't do so with any great urgency. Instead, he allowed her to enjoy the flight, and at one point they flew her so high that the world below seemed to cease to exist.

That night as she lay in bed beside Bon she found herself unable to sleep, her mind filled with images that she'd seen, sights that she'd never imagined even conceiving of. The smile on her face was both because of spending the day flying on a dragon and because of something she had at first thought to have been silly thought. Now though she was sure it had not been, it hadn't been her own voice in her head she'd heard, it had been Lyanax's and she had told her all she needed to know.

"I would die for him." the dragon had said.

**King's Landing 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

When he found out that Tyene had died he knew who was responsible though not how it had been done and not truly why. He didn't need to ask R'hllor or look to the flames, she had tried to kill him and for that even had he not had his own plans to deal with her in time, R'hllor would have and so he'd left it at that. Daemon knew though it would cause problems with the Dornish, though those problems would more than likely come either way.

To take his mind of that and of what he may need to do when the time came, he instead fixed a mistake he'd made since he came back. Finally, he took his grandmother for the ride and he could feel Lyanax and his grandmother's joy as he did so. When they returned he looked forward to their meal that night and the night he'd share with his wife, unfortunately, it was only one of those things he got to really enjoy.

"Tell them to go away." Myrcella said impatiently and Daemon chuckled.

"My wife is eager for me to continue?" he said as he brushed his finger over her nipple, feeling her lean into his touch.

"Most eager." she said and he kissed her and laughed when she bit his lip "Now away with them.".

He wrapped himself in the sheet and walked to the door, finding not a servant or one of the acolytes but Thoros standing there. The look on his face one he'd hoped not to see for some time, closing the door behind him he stepped out into the hall and was glad to see the smirk which appeared when he looked to his friend.

"Were you busy my prince?" Thoros said and Daemon chuckled as he looked at him.

"What do you think?".

"Forgive the interruption." Thoros said a moment later.

"I can, my wife, maybe not so much." he said and Thoros laughed though not as fully as he'd expected.

"We need to talk Daemon, one of the priestesses saw a vision in the flames, we need to consult R'hllor, you need to consult him. "Thoros said and Daemon didn't need to ask him how urgent this was, the mere fact he'd come to his room was proof enough of that.

"I'll meet you and Melisandre in a few moments, I need to dress." he said.

"I'd be grateful if you did, that sheet doesn't truly cover everything." Thoros said chuckling as he walked away.

Whether Myrcella knew from his face or from the fact he'd gone outside to speak to Thoros, Daemon didn't know for sure but she knew their night together was at an end. He looked as she rolled over on her side and he could see the worry she felt but try as he might he couldn't relive it right then, and so he dressed and went to meet Thoros.

In the room, he found Shiera too had been woken and he wondered had Melisandre gone to her, only to find that she had her own reasons for being there, reasons she explained only after he had found out what R'hllor wished from him.

"Who had the vision?" he asked.

"Barla." Melisandre said and Daemon was surprised at that, the girl being one of the younger of the priestesses.

"Shall we." he said taking the knife and stepping to the fire, cutting himself and allowing the blood to drip into the flames.

_He saw the tree white as snow and its blood-red leaves, the child beckoning him forward. Inside the cave the man waited in the tree, no the man was the tree and as he looked at him he knew who he was, the birthmark on the face, and the hole where the eye had once been marking him clearly. Around his neck, he wore the ruby necklace and he nodded to Daemon as it fell into his hands, the man fading from view._

_The children climbed on the dragon and they flew over the snow, over water and ice, and below them, he saw the tents, the huts and the men, women, and children covered in furs. In the distance he saw them come, the army moving in the darkness and the blue eyes staring at him. He saw the flames cover them and the men in ice who moved quicker than the eye could see and he saw them fall one by one. The flames cutting through them until only one remained and then he heard the laughter as they rose once again._

He looked to Melisandre who seemed untroubled and to Thoros who was anything but, his oldest, closest friend seemed more worried than he'd ever seen him before. Reaching out Daemon placed his hand on Thoros's shoulder and felt him relax somewhat.

"You saw?" he asked and Thoros nodded.

"Blue eyes." Thoros said and both of them looked to Melisandre.

"I saw myself standing by Myrcella's side, me, Ghost and Grey Worm, standing with her, watching over her and keeping her safe until your return." Melisandre said and Daemon nodded and looked to Shiera.

"We need to seek out Bloodraven, find him before it's too late, and put him to rest." Shiera said.

"The ruby?" he asked and she nodded "This is the war we've prepared for, the first one anyway, blue eyes come for us and we must close them or we are lost, are you with me?" he asked and all three of them nodded.

He sent Thoros to make the preparations and then walked back to his room, finding Myrcella asleep he decided to give her to the morning and instead made his way to the Red Keep. Rhaenys was asleep but he had her and the king woken up, and as he sat in the room waiting for them to come to them he searched for any fear or doubt inside him, finding he had none.

"Daemon?" Rhaenys said as she walked into the room with Rhaegar walking in behind her.

"Forgive me for waking you both, I must speak and I fear I'll not have time on the morrow." he said and both of them looked to him "I must go North, far North, beyond the wall.".

"Daemon?" the king asked.

"This is why I told you that you cannot stand down, I have no control over this, no will of my own, I go and fight or they fall and then we do." he said looking to the king.

"Who falls? Who are you to fight?" Rhaenys asked.

"The Free Folk, I need you to give me a proclamation allowing them through the wall, I'll speak to my uncle but I need a letter from the king." he said and though he hesitated briefly Rhaegar soon began to write it out.

"Who are you to fight? "Rhaenys asked.

"It doesn't matter Rhaenys, I have to fight and I know not how long I'll be gone. I need you to be there for Myrcella, to be who I'll need you to be." he said and she nodded before embracing him tightly.

"Promise me you'll return." she said and he nodded before taking the letter from the king.

"Daemon, 1.." Rhaegar said.

"We'll speak when I return, speak of my mother." he said and smiled as Rhaegar nodded.

He sat up the rest of the night, checking his armor and gathering his supplies, Thoros doing likewise. When he felt it was time he went to his room and woke Myrcella up. When she saw him with his armor on and the look on his face, he could tell she already knew.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

"I must, it's time Cella, I have no control over having to go, only that I shall return and do so as soon as I can." he said and she nodded though he could see she was putting on a brave face, be it for him or herself he couldn't tell.

"When?".

"Lyanax is on her way, I leave as soon as she arrives." he said and she reached out to touch his face. her fingers tracing each inch of it as if she was memorizing it before she kissed him deeply "Rhaenys, Melisandre, Ghost, Grey Worm, all will be here for you, I'm sorry Cella, truly I am, this was not what I wanted.".

"Yet you knew it would happen and told me so." she said and he looked at her before kissing her and stepping back from the bed.

"I need to talk to my grandmother, I…".

"Go, speak to her, Daemon, I will be here when you return." she said with a smile and as he moved to the door he saw Ghost climb into bed beside her.

He could hear the crying when he closed the doors and he wanted nothing more than to go back inside and climb into his bed and hold her tight, though he knew he could not. Instead, he walked to his grandmother's room and found Bon standing in front of it the knight looking to him with concern.

"She knows?" he asked and Bon nodded as Daemon walked into the room.

His grandmother stood at the window looking out and he could tell she'd been crying as he walked to her.

"I need you to look after her for me grandmother until I return I need you to be there for her." he said and she nodded as he handed her a letter "For my uncle, tell him I need him to do this, to be ready when I come.".

"What are you to face?" she asked nervously.

"I don't know, only that I've been preparing for it my whole life, this is my purpose grandmother, my burden to carry and I am ready to do so, more than ready." he said as determinedly as he could.

"Should you not bring more men, I thought you had more men?" she said.

"I do and I'll need them too, but not for this. I have what I need and R'hllor will provide the rest." he said and she looked to him.

"You're sure?".

"I am his chosen and this is what he choose me for, if I needed more than I'd have it, I am ready." he said and she hugged him tightly.

When he heard Lyanax land he walked to the garden and found Shiera, Thoros, and Melisandre waiting for him. He nodded to them and Thoros and Shiera climbed up on Lyanax's back. Melisandre walked to him and he felt her arms wrap around him and her words of encouragement in his ears.

Climbing up on the dragon he looked to the manse and saw them both in the windows, his grandmother being held by Bon as she cried and Myrcella wiping her eyes as she looked into his. He was unafraid though, that much was true, all his life had been leading to this war and he was ready. As Lyanax took to the sky he had only one thought in his head, when the war came you had but one choice, you ran or you stood and he would stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiera meets a long lost love and Daemon meets the Free Folk and blue eyes meet the flame.


	29. Not An Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an Update.

I'm sorry to say there will be no update again this week, my other work has meant I haven't had the chance to get to this and so the new chapter will be out next week.


	30. Beyond the Wall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daemon, Thoros, and Shiera fly beyond the wall and meet with Bloodraven before heading to Hardhome.

**The Riverlands 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

They'd stopped so Lyanax could rest and eat and so they could stretch their stiff muscles out. Daemon watching as Thoros lit a fire and as Shiera walked to the nearby river to wash the dust from her face. Once she came back Thoros offered her some of the dried meat he'd brought with him and Shiera refused, apparently not feeling hungry at all. Instead, she sat looking off into the woods and Daemon felt she wished to be left alone with her thoughts.

Moving beside Thoros he ate the meat and drank the water they'd brought with them, the supplies they had weren't plentiful but they could replenish them at the Wall if need be. All three of them sat quietly and as he looked into the flames he began to feel his eyes grown heavy. So bidding the other two goodnight he wrapped himself in his cloak and lay down, finding himself asleep in moments.

When he woke the next morning it was to the smell of something being cooked and as he looked around he saw Thoros cooking some fish on the fire. After washing in the stream he sat down and was happy to see Shiera eat as much as he and Thoros did. His aunt had not been herself since they'd set out on this journey.

"We'll stop off at the Wall before heading further north." he said and Thoros looked to him and then Shiera.

"Do we know where we're going from there?" Thoros asked.

"I have some idea and Lyanax knows but to be truthful I only know we're heading north to a Weirwood tree." Daemon said.

"We'll see it clearly once we're there." his aunt said and Daemon nodded

After finishing their meal and after asking his aunt if she was ready to fly further, she told him she was and soon they were in the air once more. He felt the weather get colder and knew that they were flying in the North. When he saw the walls of Castle Black finally appear in front of him, Daemon felt a momentary pain in his heart. Aemon wouldn't be there for him to speak to this time, his loss something that he'd not had much time to digest.

Just like he'd been forgotten about in life, Daemon felt the guilt that he'd all but been forgotten about him in death also. Yes, he'd been very busy and not had much time to reflect on anything since Aemon's death, it still didn't lessen the guilt he felt about it. They landed outside the gates and made their way inside, Thoros looking at the poor state of the buildings while Shiera still seemed to be in a world of her own.

For Daemon, though he noticed the difference in how it looked now to how it had before, work had begun on fixing the place up it seemed and he was glad his coin and when it ever arrived, the crowns, was actually helping. The black brother on the gate recognized him from his armor and waved them inside. They were no sooner inside the courtyard than they were joined by the Lord Commander, Jeor giving him a small nod in recognition.

"My prince, we had not expected you."

"Forgive me, Lord Commander, we're just passing. We travel beyond the wall but for now, a warm meal and a place to stay would be most appreciated." he said and saw Jeor look to a man beside him who ran off.

"We'll fix you up some rooms in the King's Tower, as for a meal you've arrived just in time, we'll be eating within the hour." Jeor said looking from him to Thoros and Shiera.

"Forgive me, Lord Commander, may I present my aunt, Shiera Seastar, and my good friend, Thoros of Myr." he said and saw the man's eyes widen when he said his aunt's name.

"Princess." Jeor said stumbling over his words as he looked to Shiera.

"Just Shiera, Lord Commander, I'm no princess." she said and the man nodded.

"Come, I'm sure you want to get inside somewhere warm, the fires are lit in the Common Hall." Jeor said and Daemon and the others followed as he led the way.

The meal they were given was much appreciated and more than anything it warmed them, the stew hearty and Daemon even found himself asking for and getting a second bowl. They sat with Bowen Marsh, Othell Yarwyck, and Jeor himself, the steward, chief builder, and Lord Commander of the watch respectively. Both Othell and Bowen were at pains to tell Daemon of the difference his coin had already done for the watch.

"We've been able to start building work, my prince." Othell said.

"Aye, and the food supplies, gods the lads never had it so good." Bowen said with a smile.

"Has the coin arrived from the crown, Lord Commander?" he asked spooning more of the stew into his mouth.

"Coin, my prince?" Jeor asked confused.

"The king has agreed to match my own coin Lord Commander, I had hoped some would have arrived?" he said and Jeor shook his head.

"We've not been made aware of this my prince, but I welcome it all the same."

"If it hasn't arrived on my return, I'll speak to the Master of Coin when I'm back in King's Landing,".

"I thank you, my prince." Jeor said.

"What more can you tell me of the Free Folk, Lord Commander?"

"Wildings, Savages, we've heard tale they band under a new King Beyond the Wall, a former brother named Mance Rayder." Jeor almost spat.

"Aye, a traitor and oathbreaker" Bowen said.

"Some oaths deserve to be broken." Shiera said softly and whether the others heard her and ignored it or didn't hear, Daemon couldn't be sure.

"I intend to meet with the man." he said to shocked looks.

"Why, my prince?" Jeor asked.

"I've heard disturbing things from beyond the wall, tales of things that defy belief. I intend to find the truth of these tales."

He watched as Bowen and Othell looked to each other, both men seeming to know more than they let on, though it was Jeor who answered and that would be the last they spoke regarding the Free Folk that night.

"I'd be careful around the wilding's my prince, they're untrustworthy and liars." Jeor said and Daemon just nodded and left it at that.

They were taken to the King's Tower and given a warm room, Jeor suggesting that Shiera should stay with them rather than on her own, something or other about someone called Danny Flint which Daemon barely heard. Thoros immediately went to bed and his aunt asked if they could go to the top of the wall. Daemon only too happy to accompany her.

Once they reached the top, Shiera directed him away from the fires and the few black brothers who guarded it. Daemon following her to a cutout point which looked out on the expanse below. The Land's Beyond the Wall, he remembered reading of them as a child, the idea of a wall and lands beyond it not really something he could comprehend then, and the image he'd gotten was nothing like what stretched out ahead of him.

"Those men are fools, Daemon." Shiera said.

"I know, I spoke to them when Aemon passed, asked them and they told me the same things then as they did now, we'll find no friends amongst the Watch when it comes to the Free Folk." he said.

"You still intend to help them?" she asked and he looked to her wondering why she had.

"You need to ask?" he said and saw her smile.

"No, but it keeps me from asking what I must." she said and he nodded.

They stood quietly, both of them looking out on the white snow, the moonlight giving it an even more eerie feel. At times he felt she was on the verge of saying something, telling him some truth or asking for his advice and yet in the end Shiera said nothing. She and Daemon instead heading back down and to their beds after no more than an hour on top of the wall. He noticed though that she didn't sleep that night, his own sleep equally troubled though more because he missed his wife than anything else.

"Get up you lazy sod." he heard Thoros shout at him the next morning

"Go away." he said grabbing the pillow and placing it over his head.

"Daemon, come it's time to eat." Shiera said and he heard Thoros's chuckle as he staggered from his bed.

The morning meal was warm which was the best that could be said for it, Jeor then making sure they were well provisioned when they left. Lyanax seemed eager to fly over the wall and take them to their destination and Damon wondered whether that was a good or bad thing. If he faced what he expected to once they got there then his dragon's confidence he could only hope would fuel his own.

They had been flying for hours when he felt it in the distance, almost like a beacon calling to him and telling him to come. When he then saw the glade and the giant Weirwood in the middle, it was like nothing he'd ever seen before. Considering the things he'd seen and experienced in his life to Daemon that was saying something, but the glade it rested in made the tree seem otherworldly. Yet what most struck him about it as Lyanax landed was the power that resonated off the tree itself, power older and different than some he'd felt before.

It reminded him of the room below the Red Temple in Volantis and of the temple of Balerion in Valyria, Thoros and Shiera seemed unaffected but for Daemon he wished to explore. Something that seemed quite possible when the child moved towards them, her eyes on him and the dragon and not looking anywhere else.

"He said you'd come." the child said and Shiera answered for him, Daemon feeling himself lost looking at the child's golden eyes.

"Brynden is here?" Shiera asked.

"Come, follow my prince." the child said and Daemon felt the spell broken as he looked to Shiera and Thoros who nodded, all three of them following the child into a cave at the base of the tree.

**Beyond the Wall 300 AC.**

**Shiera.**

She had been nervous about this ever since she came back to Westeros, each day she'd spent her she'd felt herself aging, the thoughts at first scaring her and then making her happy. It wasn't as if she would suddenly wake up her true self, the magic's in her blood wouldn't allow that to happen. More it was that unlike from the moment she'd hit Essosi shores, her hourglass had been turned over on its side, and no longer did the sands of time affect her.

Arriving in Westeros had seen that righted and while a part of her wondered if she went back to Essos would it stop once more, the larger part of her welcomed it. She would die here in her homeland, and for that she was more than grateful, to see Brynden once more before then would be something she would be less so for. Not that she didn't wish to see the man she had once loved with all of her heart, more in knowing that when she did then his own time would be at an end.

Now walking through the tunnels, looking at the cold earth around her, she felt anger that this was where he had come, this place was where he had sought to end his days. Though nothing could truly compare her for the shock of seeing him in front of her. What had he become she wondered looking at the roots that entangled, no, that grew into him.

"Brynden?" she said softly.

"You came." he said his voice devoid of the passion she knew he was capable of.

"I came, my love, I came." she looked to Daemon and the children, to Thoros, and was glad when they walked from the cavern they were in, leaving her and Brynden alone.

Moving to him, she raised her hand to his face and briefly saw the look in his eye, a look she knew all too well and one that warmed her heart. Leaning forward she brought her lips to his and though he didn't kiss her back, she felt the power that came from him and felt it almost overwhelm her. She moved back from him and looked at him angrily.

"What have you done?" she asked.

"What I must, you must find the one to take my place Shiera, my time is at an end and I've failed in that at least. I'm sorry to put this burden on you my love but I have no choice, time goes on and waits for none of us." Brynden said.

"Why, why did you come here, why did we waste everything we could have had?" her voice was strained and she saw then the sadness in his eye as he looked to her.

"What we had could never last, Shiera, it was like the crimson star itself, beautiful but fleeting. Our love would have melted the Wall, seen man fall and gods die, that we had it for as long as we did is my only comfort."

"I don't understand?" she said shaking her head.

"We each had a role to play, mine here, yours there, and the young man with you is the direct result of that role. For so long I thought I'd failed, I doubted, I lost hope and yet you, my sweet star of the sea, you were forever my strength."

"There is really no other way?" she asked and he smiled at her, the old one-eyed man no longer there but the dashing, fierce, enigmatic man she had fallen in love with was once again in front of her.

"No, not for me, you will live your life and do what I could not, and one day if the gods are kind we'll see each other again." he said "Now I need you to call the boy. We are almost out of time"

She did as he asked and soon Daemon, the child and Thoros were back inside the cavern, Brynden calling Daemon over to him.

"You have done more than I could ever have wished for my prince, but your fighting is only just begun, the rubies, you have them?"

"I have two, Aemon gave me one that Shiera gave him, I found one in the Red Temple in Volantis." Daemon said.

"You need all five, my prince, mine own is yours now, but there remains two. One belonged to the conqueror and the other to the Rogue prince, Daemon's is where Caraxes fell, the other where Rhaenys met her end. Find them, my prince, find them all and when you have them you'll know what you must do."

"I will."

"The three you have will be enough I think for blue eyes, I hope, four will be needed for red and all five for white, find them, find them before he destroys them." Brynden said.

"He?" Shiera asked.

"The Great Other, three champions you must defeat Daemon, the first already makes his way here."

"Then I'll be ready for him when he arrives." Daemon said.

"No, you have to save them, save them before they are lost. I have failed them don't let my death doom them all." Brynden said his voice almost dejected.

"I won't."

"Leaf and her brethren will travel with you, they are no longer safe here. Now leave me with my love, she'll bring you the gem." Brynden said.

She was left alone once again and she moved over to him, Brynden, her Brynden was there facing her and this time when she leaned forward he kissed her back, deeply and passionately. For the first time in almost a century, she kissed the man she loved and felt his lips on hers, his tongue touching her own. When she moved away from him she saw the tear fall from his eye and yet he smiled at her too.

"Death is only the beginning." he said as she took her knife out, her own tears falling freely as she plunged it into his heart.

She felt it like a shockwave, the power inside her taking root and she heard his voice in her head _'A Thousand eyes and one'._ Reaching to his neck she took the chain off, the ruby she had given him all those years before still sparkled. Two she had found using the glass candles, why she'd given one to Aemon she could never truly remember, the one to Brynden though was a token of love. Later traveling trough Essos she had found another, though this was of a lesser quality, lesser power.

Taking a last look at Brynden she walked from the cavern to find Daemon with the others, there were less than two handfuls of children, all of them looking almost identical, or perhaps that was just to her.

"We serve you now." Leaf said and she looked at the child confusedly.

"What?"

"You're the Three-eyed Raven until there is another." Leaf said matter of factly and Shiera just nodded as she handed Daemon the chain.

As she watched him put it around his neck she couldn't help but chuckle, three he wore now and it was a funny sight to see. Yet seeing him stagger and then quickly right himself she worried for a moment.

"Daemon?" she asked.

"It's nothing, I just, I feel, it's different." Daemon said.

"Should I be worried, my prince?" Thoros asked and Daemon began to laugh.

"You always worry, why should today be different."

They made their way from the cave and she saw Lyanax land beside them, no sooner were they on her back than she felt something in the distance,, and the need to close her eyes almost overwhelmed her. When she did she was flying, the bird sawing through the sky and a storm was heading there way, a storm coming directly towards the glade.

"We need to go, now, Daemon." she said loudly and Daemon didn't need a second request.

Turning her head she took one last look at the Weirwood and glade, the last resting place of the most amazing man she had ever known.

"Goodbye my love." she whispered her words lost to the wind as the dragon flew onward.

**Beyond the wall 300 AC.**

**Mance.**

The journey to Hardhome had been hard and he had feared for his son, and for Dalla having to make it so soon after the birth. Mother told them both though that their boy was strong that he would make it and if Mance was to believe her about the prince then he had to about his son also, didn't he?. Dalla believed so and as they walked and he tried to make it as comfortable for her as possible, he saw the hope she had give her the strength she needed.

For Mance himself, his own strength came from her. When his resolve threatened to leave him or his doubts overwhelm him, Dalla was there to offer him hope, strength, and comfort. He could see it in her eyes how much the idea of the prince meant to her and now here in Hardhome itself, Mance had once again regained his faith. He had always worshipped the old gods but rarely had he prayed to them, since coming here he found himself at the Weirwood tree more than once.

"Please, for her, for the babe, let it be true." he whispered softly as he knelt.

Mother suggested they ready Hardhome in case the cold ones came, her idea of defenses far different than his or Styr's but he had set the men to work on implementing them. Food, wood for heating, freshwater all of this wasn't a problem and he'd sent scouts out to keep watch to the north. Five groups in all as an early warning system, along with the wargs that used birds, Orell's eagle now flying off somewhere past the Antler River and near the Haunted forest itself.

On Val's suggestion, he'd sent some men south too, both looking to see what settlements they could find and to keep watch for the crows. As the days went on he began to worry though that this was a fool's errand he'd taken his people on. Dalla still believed and Mother was resolute but he'd heard the grumbles as he'd drank around the fires. People saying that there was no prince, no such things as dragons, and while things were peaceful here, for now, they were only waiting for the inevitable and the cold ones would come soon.

The stories of the cold ones were enough to put a chill in his bones far worse than the cold winds of the North. Mance had never seen one, he'd heard enough about them though from people he trusted. The Thenns had lost a hunting party to them, all but one and that man had practically lost his mind. Styr though told him the man was true, that it would take something more than they could imagine to make him falter.

"The prince will come, before the week ends he'll be here." Mother said firmly after allowing the grumbles to continue for some time.

"How can you be so sure, Mother, how do we know you're not mistaken?" a Hornfoot asked.

"Once the prince was sworn to the Old Gods, to be their hero in the fight against the cold ones. The prince would have been raised a Snow, to the crows he'd have gone and as one of them, he'd come to us. At first, he'd be lost to us, think us as the crows do, but he'd love, lose, bleed with and for us and eventually each and every man and woman of us would call him king." Mother said.

"We'd kneel?"

"Mance is our king?"

"I'd name no crow, king beyond the wall."

The voices rang out and Mother laughed, looking to him and to Tormund who had said the last line.

"No, King Crow we'd have called him, but king we'd have named him all the same. He'd fight for us, live for us and die for us." Mother said.

"Die?" Styr asked.

"Aye Die, you think the crows would let him help us? Do you think a king follows? They name him their chief and he'd use that power to help us, then after bringing us through the wall, they'd turn on him and come for him in the night. Jon Snow would have died for us, but death for a gods chosen is not forever and soon he'd rise again." Mother said.

"He'd be a cold one, you'd have us follow a cold one?" Harma said with disgust.

"He is chosen by the true gods, not the Great Other, and gods don't bring back their chosen as agents of him." Mother said.

Mance listened on as she told the tale and as a story, it was as good as any, like with most of Mother's tales though it was unbelievable to him. A prince raised as a northern bastard, sent to the wall and rising to be Lord Commander, killed after bringing those the watch considered their enemy through the wall, only to rise again. It was incredible, impossible and it required far too much faith to make it true.

'M _ore faith than allowing an old woman to change your plans?'_

He heard the voice and though it was his, it was not, softer, scared, hurt, the voice sounded like a man broken and Mance was anything but. When Mother began to tell of the different life the prince had, Mance looked to see that at least it ended the grumbling. Faith was as important as food, water, and shelter to his people, it gave them the strength and will to go on and that would be much needed in the days to come.

Mance rose to his feet and bid them a good night, nodding to Tormund and placing a hand on Val's shoulder as she spoke to Jarl, before he walked to his tent. As he entered he saw his boy asleep in Dalla's arms, the warm furs over them both and he took off his weapons and lay down wrapping his arms around them both. Dalla was still awake and she asked him about Mother's tales, Mance telling her that she'd said the prince would be here within the week and enjoying the smile that came to her face.

'Please gods let it be true' he thought as he fell to sleep.

Three days later he was out fetching wood with Tormund and some others, each man of the Free Folk had their work to do and king or no, he was no different. They had gathered what they needed and were making their way back to the camp when he saw it and Mance was not the only man who fell to his knees as it flew over him. The dragon was huge, as black as the night sky and on it were figures, more than one though he couldn't make out how many.

Leaving the wood behind, they'd get it later, Mance, Tormund and the rest ran to the camp, arriving to see the dragon was already landed. He saw a beautiful woman with silver hair, a man dressed in red with an incredible piece of armor on his chest. With them were children, real children, those of the forest and he could see people look wide-eyed at them. In front of them all stood a man who wore the same armor as the man in red, his though was full and not just on his chest. On his back he carried two swords and his black hair and deep purple eyes identified him even though with the dragon behind him, there was no need.

"My prince." he heard Mother say as she moved toward him "Have you come to save us?"

"I have." the prince said his voice soft but firm and Mance felt the hope in his chest grow as he moved to speak to the prince himself.

**Hardhome 300 AC.**

**Tormund.**

The prince was not a big man, though he was a mighty one to control that beast of his, Tormund wondered how he managed it. Seeing it fly over him, watching it as it stood there looking over everyone, none of his people willing to go too close yet all eager to see it, Tormund could help but smile. He had come just as she said he would, and soon he found himself pushing past people with Mance, and then after hearing what the prince said, Tormund had almost knelt once more.

When Mance stepped forward, Tormund watched the red-robed man move a little closer to the prince, though he made no move to his weapon. What was said he didn't know, the children with the prince having grabbed his attention briefly as did the woman who stood by his side. Had she stolen the prince? If so then she was a mighty one too and he found himself smiling at the thought.

"Tormund, round up Styr, Val, Harma, find Rattleshirt and the Weeper, bring them and the rest of the elders to my tent." Mance said and Tormund went to do as he was bid.

Most of them found him, Val and Styr running his way from where they'd been setting up the defenses.

"He's here?" Val asked and Tormund smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Aye, him and his dragon, he's got children with him Val." Tormund said.

"He brought his children?" Styr asked confused.

"No, Children. Children of the forest." he said to shocked looks "Mance wants you in his tent, he's called for a meeting, where's the Weeper and the Lord of Bones?"

"Outside the gates, I'll get them, Styr will help you get the rest of the Elders. The dragon Tormund, you've seen it?" Val asked.

"Aye, bigger than anything I've ever seen bar the wall itself." he said to a smile from the blond as she ran off.

He found Harma quickly enough and most of the elders were with their people, all of them soon walking with him to Mance's tent with excitement and wonder in their eyes. When they saw the dragon he heard the gasps and he chuckled when Harma fell to the ground when the great beast moved. Inside the tent, he watched as the prince spoke to Dalla and looked down on her and Mance's son, a smile on the man's face as he did so.

Soon they were all assembled and the prince took a seat beside the silver-haired woman and the red-robed man. Only one of the children sat with them and he wondered where the others had gone, but his eyes and mind were soon focused when Mance took a seat, Mother sitting beside him and staring at the prince. Mance named each of the elders and chiefs and then the prince spoke.

"My name is Daemon Targaryen, this is my aunt Shiera Seastar and my friend Thoros of Myr. Leaf is one of the children, she'll introduce the others to you later." Daemon said and Tormund looked to see just how young the man was, he'd not seen his twentieth year by his estimation.

"The cold ones rise my prince, my people seek passage through the wall, seek its strength to keep us safe." Mance said.

"I wish I could give you that Mance, truly. But we don't have time for it, they march and soon they'll be here, this is where the fight will be and this is where they'll fall." the prince said to loud voices.

"Silence, let the prince finish." Mother said.

"If we march to the wall, I could get you through, I may not have the authority just yet, but my father would see it done. But they'll come for us when we march and out there we're far more vulnerable than here. I've been sent here by my god and by your own, sent to see the Free Folk live and live you will, on that you have my word." Daemon said looking at each of them.

"What would you have us do, my prince?" Mother asked.

"Here is where we make our stand, so we need to be ready for them. I'll not lie to you, some will fall, but less than would had you marched to the wall, and if we do this right, less than you think. Lyanax will keep the worst from your people Mance, Thoros will help you organize your men, Styr, can your men work with him?" Daemon asked.

"Aye, Daemon." Styr said and Tormund expected to see the prince frown only to find him smiling at his name being called.

"I need someone to work with Leaf and the children?" Daemon asked.

"I'll do it Daemon." Val said and Tormund watched as the prince smiled and nodded at her too, a different sort of kneeler then he thought.

"I'll seek answers in the fires tonight, show you all what we face and how we beat them. When they're beaten, what is it your people want Mance?" Daemon asked and Tormund's head almost spun at the prince's words.

When? He was speaking as if it was a forgone conclusion that he'd beat the army that came for them. Was he a fool? Or was he that confident, Tormund wasn't sure, but he hoped it was the latter.

"We have most of what we need here beyond the wall, Daemon. We raid for that we've not and are hunted by the crows when we do and even when we don't. I'd see my people at peace, see us allowed to grow and live." Mance said to loud ayes.

"You will not kneel?" Daemon asked and Tormund grinned, the prince knew their ways.

"We do not kneel, Daemon."

"Would you be willing to live to an accord?"

"A what?" he asked confused.

"An agreement, a bond between men, one which if either side broke then the other would be owed a debt." Daemon said.

"We have no coin." The Weeper said.

"Not all debts are paid in gold. If I gave you an accord, things you'd agree to, under pain of punishment or even death should you or I break it, would that be acceptable?" Daemon asked.

"You'd not seek to make us kneel, nor to abandon our culture?" Mother asked.

"Do any of you know much about the land's south of the wall?" Daemon asked.

"Aye, it's full of fucking kneelers." Rattleshirt said to laughs, Daemon's included.

"That it is. But amongst those kneelers, different rules apply, true everyone has to kneel to the king and true some rules are sacrosanct."

"Speak fucking normal." a voice said and the prince laughed loudly.

"Too much time among the kneelers for that." Daemon said to more laughs "Your people, each of the clans, there are things you don't allow, things if a man or woman did would lead to punishment, are there not?"

"Aye."

"In the south, these things are called the King's Laws, break them and you face punishment. There are other laws too, stronger laws, the laws of gods, and not men. Here your people live up to those laws, I'd ask you to do the same in our agreement."

"Aye, that we could do." Mance said.

"Our culture, Daemon?" Styr asked once more.

"The North follows the old gods, the South the new, in Dorne they accept Rhoynish culture and me I follow the god of light and shadow, all is acceptable, none is wrong. If it's not for them or me, I'd not see it so for you." Daemon said to nods.

"Aye, we may be able to make an accord, Daemon." Mance said and Tormund smiled when Dalla began handing out the horns, the goat's milk.

"To the prince." Mance shouted.

"To the Free Folk." Daemon shouted back.

Tormund looked keenly at the prince as he drank the goat's milk and barring a small grimace when he first got the taste both he and the red-robed man drank it down. As they left the tent he saw the prince say something to Mance and his king nod and then they were outside and the prince looked around, his eyes landing on his.

"Can you show me the camp, Tormund?"

"Aye, my..Daemon." he said and saw that smile again "Aye, come with me."

As they walked he noticed the silver-haired woman had stayed in the tent with Mance and wondered if that was what he'd asked him for.

"Your woman is safe with us, Daemon, no man will try and steal a woman who's already been stolen."

Daemon laughed as he looked at him "My wife is in King's Landing, my aunt is not mine and I'd pity the man who tries to steal her."

"You didn't ask Mance to protect her?" he asked.

"No, I asked him to allow her to stay with his wife and babe, I'd not see some of your men die, not when we'll need them in the days to come, and trust me Tormund, the man who tries to steal Shiera, would die." Daemon said though it wasn't a threat simple a statement.

"Your beast, Daemon where did you get it and how do you tame something that big?"

"Lyanax is far from tame, A dragon is not a slave, Tormund, they do what they wish and we can only ask and not make them do so, should she decide not to then she wont."

"She'd not help?" he asked worriedly.

"No, she'll help, but only because she trusts me if she did not then not even a god could make her do something she didn't wish. As for where I got her that's a long story." Daemon said.

"Tonight at the fire Daemon, you tell me yours and I'll tell you about Sheila." he said.

"Shiela?" Daemon asked.

"Aye, Sheila." he said grinning.

He found himself looking forward to the night to come, to hear the tales of the prince and his dragon. Just walking with and looking at the boy beside him filled him with more confidence than he knew he had. Daemon seemed undisturbed, unafraid at the thoughts of facing the cold ones, as they walked, Tormund found himself feeling it too.

**Hardhome 300 AC.**

**Thoros.**

He didn't know much about the Free Folk, though within a few moments of walking around the camp he learned a few things. They weren't as he'd initially assumed, Dothraki without horses, they were very badly prepared for what was to come and the man walking with him was as different from most of them as Thoros was from him. Styr was the leader of a clan called Thenns and as disorganized as the others were, he and his men were not.

The defenses though were almost non-existent, there were people outside the gate who would need to be brought inside, which would make the cramped cognitions even more so. As they walked Thoros saw caves that were empty and he wondered why that was. They could be used far better to protect people and defend than the wide-open spaces they currently had their tents in.

"Those caves, your people aren't using them why?" he asked pointing at them.

"My people fear the darkness, fear what lays within." Styr said.

"If they saw the light?" he asked and Styr shrugged his shoulders noncommittally.

He walked with the man out the gate and to the end of the camp. Once he got there he began to kick at the ground, the hardness of the frozen ground making it almost impossible to dig into. Wondering if they even had shovels or anything to dig with he asked Styr and found that they did. Next, he walked with the man to the trees, the large area of forest was full of good wood and they'd need a lot of it, stakes, trenches, fire pits, and walls, as he stood looking around he hoped they'd have the time to do all of it.

"What weapons do you have?" he asked and Styr showed him his own Weirwood spear, it's bronze head ornate and Thoros smiled when the man let him touch it.

"You have more of this wood?" he asked and Styr looked at him with a curious look on his face.

"The Weirwood is sacred, only what falls is used, some have bows, a few spears, and some arrows." he said.

"Your men, or others?"

"My men less than fifty, maybe twice that in the other clans." Styr said.

"Can you gather every man or woman who carries something made from this?" he asked and the man called to a young man, someone he later found out was his son Sigorn and told him to do what he bid.

Thoros stopped and looked to the cliffs above, an unsettling feeling coming over him and he resolved to speak to Daemon about it after they looked to the flames. At the edge of the forest, he began to kick trees, Styr and his men looking at him as if he'd lost his mind, which given the large smile he had on his face wasn't the worst guess.

"I need a lot of these, trees, branches, how do you fell them?" he asked.

"Axes."

"I need a lot of them Styr, a hundred or more, all brought to the camp, how quickly can you do it?

"A hundred or more would take days to fell." Styr said and Thoros knew he was right.

"If they had already fallen, they could be moved quickly?" he asked and Styr nodded.

Another thing he'd need to speak to Daemon about, he only hoped that Lyanax would be forthcoming. As he walked back to the camp he could see the amount of older men and women, children, too and they all needed to be protected, he hoped his prince had a plan for that, for he did not. Once they reached the gate and the wooden walls he walked along them and saw they'd need to be shored up, there would need to be trenches built on this side also.

"Fat, do you have any?" he asked when he saw the pigs and other animals.

"Fat?" Styr asked confused.

"For cooking, the.." he tried to think how to put it simply "What comes off the animals, makes the flames rise?"

"I do not know, I can ask." Styr said.

"Thank you."

As they walked back to Mance's tent, Thoros was eager to tell Daemon and then for him to give out the orders. Also to come with him to the caves and make them liveable, Styr looked at him, a question it seemed on the tip of his tongue.

"He won't abandon you or your people, Styr, if you fall, he'll fall with you." he said seeing the look on the man's face change.

"Why?"

"I thought the one called Mother told you?"

"Aye, she says he's the Promised Prince." Styr said.

"He is, many years ago he came to my land, since then I've seen him do incredible things, Styr. I've seen him walk places where no living man has dared to walk, wake dragons from stone and I'll see him shut blue eyes forever." Thoros said and Styr smiled.

"We will, together." Styr said slapping him on the back "Come let's drink."

The offer was tempting, the goat's milk was vile stuff but it warmed you and in this cold place very little else did. He had to decline though, there was work to do and until tonight he'd not know how much time they had. Styr, funny enough seemed happier he had said no, the man walking back to the king beyond the wall's tent with him. Thoros was disappointed to find that Daemon wasn't there, so instead, he walked inside to speak to Shiera.

Daemon's aunt had been quiet since they'd left that cave, killing your lover no doubt the cause of it, but there was more going on and she hadn't yet confided in Daemon either. The children seemed drawn to her also, Leaf and her brethren watching her when she sat. As he entered the tent though he saw her smile as Dalla held her babe and the little boy played with Shiera's fingers, Thoros glad to see the woman happy once more.

**Hardhome 300 AC.**

**Val.**

A child of the forest, she was actually waking the camp with a child of the forest. Leaf drew as much attention from their people as the prince's dragon did. While the dragon itself was a mythical creature, to the Free Folk the children were things of legend. To see not just one but six amongst them gave them as much hope as Daemon's arrival had.

Leaf walked silently with her, her eyes everywhere, and then all of a sudden the child stopped and smiled, Val looking to see what it was she was smiling at. Ahead of them, there were some of their own children playing, the little ones using acorns they'd stolen from their mothers to play some game or another. As Val looked closer though it wasn't the children that Leaf was looking at, instead it was the acorns they held in their hand.

"You have more of those?" she asked pointing in the direction of the children, though thankfully Val had realized what she was interested in or the next few moments would have been embarrassing.

"Some of the women may, there is a grove, not many miles from here.

"Take me, we need as many as we can get." Leaf said and Val looked at her.

"Why?" she asked.

Leaf walked over to the children and gave the child something for one of the acorns, walking back with it in her hand.

"Take me and my brothers and sisters, I'll show you why." Leaf said and Val nodded, sending Jarl to fetch some more men, she'd not leave the camp without a large group.

If she thought walking with one child brought the camp's attention onto her, walking with several did so even more. Some people even running to ask them if they were leaving them when they saw them walk out the gate, Val putting their minds at ease and telling them they'd return. They were perhaps a mile or so from the camp when she could bear it no longer. Leaf had been speaking to the other children in a way she didn't understand. Their voices high pitched and almost like a song to her ears and yet she sensed the excitement in them too and Val needed to know why.

"Will you show me now?" she asked and Leaf looked at her, then around them to see there was nothing but the empty ground.

Leaf nodded and then closed her eyes, Val looking to see her fist was balled up and she was squeezing something inside of it. When she opened her eyes she looked to her and then smiled before opening her fist. In it, she held a glowing orange ball, Val for a moment not sure where it had come from. Then she watched as Leaf through the ball further than Val believed she'd be able to.

"An acorn." she heard and then there was a flash of orange fire and ice being thrown up as if it was a snowstorm.

"You did that, with an acorn?" Val said as they walked to where the acorn had landed, she saw that the area around them was now clear of ice and the ground underneath scorched as if it had been set on fire.

"Aye, we need more." Leaf said simply.

Val didn't need to be told twice after that, almost hurrying them to the grove and the acorn trees. She sent her men to gather as many as they could that had fallen and was readying to send others to climb and collect them when as one the children climbed the trees. Watching them move was like nothing she'd ever imagined let alone thought about, they moved like the fastest squirrels she had ever seen. Val looking on as they glided on branches that shouldn't have been able to bear their weight.

At one point she looked up to see Leaf walking on a branch that was no more than a twig, the child balancing on it as if she placed no weight on it at all. Beneath her, the branch didn't even sway or move and as Val looked on acorns began to fall from each of the trees around them. It took them a number of hours until the children seemed happy, her men using their packs, britches, furs, anything they could to gather the acorns, excitedly now they'd seen them work.

"Is that enough?" she asked as they walked back to the camp.

"No, but we know not how much time we have." Leaf said.

"If we have more time you'll come for more?" she asked.

"We will."

"Can we use them?" she asked and Leaf handed her an acorn, looking at her and telling her to do as she had done.

Val closed her eyes and that was it, she had no real idea what the hell she was doing. She was about to open her eyes and say something when she heard Leaf's voice telling her to throw. Without thought she did as the child had said and waited for the sound of the acorn hitting the ground, only to hear a sound of laughter instead.

"What the hell?" she said to the laughing children, Leaf being the loudest of them all, the others bar one still laughing at her, while that one had gone to grab the acorn.

Leaf said nothing and as the other child ran back to them just reached out her hand and was handed another acorn. Val looking on as Leaf closed her eyes and fist and then opened both to reveal the orange ball before handing it to her. Val held it in her hands, no warmth or feeling, or anything other than an acorn in them, yet she could see the orange ball clearly.

"Throw." Leaf said and Val nodded and did as she asked.

The ball of fire landed far closer to them than it had when Leaf had thrown her own and Val had to shield her eyes from the ice that had been thrown up.

"You cannot make them, nor throw them, you need slings so they'll travel and not damage you or your people." Leaf said.

"Slings?" she asked and Leaf nodded to one of the other children who came holding a strip of leather tied between some sort of wood.

It took some time for Leaf to show her how to use it, then placing an acorn in it she told her to throw it as far as she could. Val pulled the leather back and then let go, the acorn flew thrice the distance it did last time, Leaf once again sending one of her brothers or sisters to bring it back.

"We do not waste." Leaf said simply as Val looked at the sling and saw how simple and easy it was to make, before wondering what else they could aim with it.

They were almost back at the camp when she noticed it, had the child not taken it from her hip she would not have. The knife was as black as the night and she recognized it, it was the same as the ones she had in her tent. They'd found a bag of them on the Fist of the First Men, others had thought them nothing but Val had kept them for some reason and now as she looked at it in the child's hand she felt excitement brewing within her.

"That knife, is it important?" she asked as she directed Leaf to where she was looking, the child taking out her own.

"It kills the masters, the ones made from ice." Leaf said simply and Val almost cheered loudly.

"I have some, twenty or more, arrowheads too. I found them at the Fist." she said and Leaf looked at her, a smile on her face.

"Bring them to your king, they will be needed in the fight to come."

After leaving Leaf back and racing to her tent, she found the cloth the knives were wrapped up. She quickly grabbed them up and brought them with her to Mance's tent. Val had no idea what had made her keep them, it had her wondering now if it was the old gods who'd acted through her. Had they guided her knowing that these would be needed one day? She didn't know, what she did know was that she was glad she kept them. Glad of that and that the prince and children had come to them.

**Hardhome 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

Women, children, old people, for as many fighting men and Spearwives as Tormund called the women, they had twice as man people who couldn't fight. Thoros would give him a better idea of their defensive strengths and where they needed to work but as he weighed up their strengths and weaknesses when it came to fighters he could already see problems. Those who couldn't fight would need to be protected and to do that they needed to be gathered together.

They couldn't be spread all around the camp, he needed fighting men and women outside and them inside. Stopping he bent down and picked up a stick from the ground, looking at the ice he began to draw. Circles with circles inside and locked in a box, around the box he drew X's, and by the time he'd finished Tormund and his men were standing looking at him.

"What is that?" Tormund asked pointing to his crude drawings.

"The children, the old, the mothers who can't fight and fathers too ill to pick up weapons, we can't have them spread out, the cold ones will pick them off and add them to their army. Men who need to fight them will rush to protect those who cannot and soon we will all fall." he said and Tormund nodded before he then got an angry look on his face.

"You mean to abandon them?" he asked her anger even more clear.

"No, I mean to save them." he said and Tormund looked at him abashed.

"How?"

"We put them here." he said pointing to the innermost circle "Men here and here, we protect them, to get to them they'll have to come through us." he said and Tormund smiled.

"Back to back in a circle, like men on a hunt." Tormund said and though he wasn't sure exactly what the man was saying, he nodded anyway.

As they were finishing up, Daemon was now sure the strengths he had outweighed the weaknesses, he saw the caves and felt drawn to them. But as he moved to them Tormund grabbed him pulling him back.

"No Daemon, we do not go into the dark places." Tormund said and Daemon laughed.

"My god is the god of light and shadow, where I walk I walk with him and in his light." he said taking Flame and Spark from his back.

He closed his eyes and the swords lit up, the flames not as bright as they could be but he heard the surprised noises from all those around him.

"Are you coming?" he asked and Tormund nodded, though the others still hesitated.

"Are you true men of the North or southern kneelers, the prince lights the way." Tormund said and as one the men began to follow.

The caves were dark, but Flame and Spark led the way, and once inside and you could see them for truly what they were, Daemon began to smile. He closed his eyes and found a bat at the back of the cave, in its deepest darkest part, and with it began to explore some more. Pretty soon he knew it all, the large caverns with their hot and cold pools, that there was one way in and out and nothing to fear but the fear of the unknown.

When he saw the walls though he found himself amazed, the Free Folk were sitting on a vast amount of wealth, tin, copper, gold, some gems he knew not, and most importantly Dragonglass. The rest could wait until they had beaten the army which marched for them. The kingdom beyond the wall would be a boon to the rest of the kingdoms and the Free Folk themselves, but only if they survived the fight to come.

"This." he said picking up a chunk of dark black rock "This we need." he said and told them to close their eyes for a moment.

Flame and Spark lit up even more. The light shining far back into the cave and when Daemon felt it safe for the men to open their eyes he told them, giving them a warning first.

"Don't look into the light I hold, look beyond at the cave, the walls." he said and heard Tormund say he'd not look to the light.

The walls were black as far as the eye could see, Dragonglass, and while not a mountain of it like he knew there was on Dragonstone, it was enough for what he needed. They didn't have the tools to mine it, shape it into weapons or use it conventionally, but then the enemy they were facing was anything but conventional and Daemon's mind began to whirr with the possibilities.

It was dark by the time he made it back to Mance's tent, the beginnings of a plan forming in his head. He saw that Thoros and Leaf were back too, both of them looking far happier than they had been. Entering the tent he walked to his aunt, Shiera also looking happier than she had been since they'd left the glade and Bloodraven.

"You seem better?" he said and she nodded.

"I've calmed the voices in my head, I know now who and what my purpose is."

"Which is?"

"To pass on the power I have, to teach and train the next Three-Eyed Raven." she said.

"You know who it is?" he asked.

"Your son." she said and he looked at her shaking his head.

"I'll not let any child of mine turn into that….that thing." he said almost shouting.

"He won't, I swear it Daemon, he carries your blood. Just like you're the only one who can be who you are, he's the only one who can carry this power and not turn into what Brynden did. He will live a normal life Daemon, he'll just never be normal, just like you are not." Shiera said.

He was about to argue when he felt it in his head, it was time, turning to Mance who had run into the tent at his outburst he asked him to gather the elders. He'd speak to his aunt later after he spoke to his god, he was giving enough of himself to change the fate of the world, he'd not give his blood up too. As they waited Leaf told him about her day and what she had found and then Tormund did likewise. Daemon looking at the weapons Val had found and the slingshot she'd made and feeling the ideas crystallize in his head.

Soon enough they were all gathered and he wondered what they'd see. Would his god share his vision with them all, or would he just allow his chosen and his priest to see it? The small fire that burned in Mance's tent would soon give up all the answers, Daemon taking his knife out and holding it in his hand as he moved towards it.

"Don't be afraid of what you may see, it's not happening now." he said and cut his hand, the blood falling into the flames.

_The army was huge, it dwarfed the Free Folk that faced it, the sheer scope of it more than anything he had expected. Amongst it, there were differences though, dead men too but different. There were men of ice, their blue eyes a little bluer, a little more light shining in them and then there was one whose eyes were the bluest of them all, one who the others moved around and who wore a crown of ice itself._

_On the cliffs over Hardhome, they stood, and then as one, they began to fall, rising again once they did and the defenses they'd worked painstakingly on were beaten from the inside. Those who'd faltered on the outer now found their pathway clear and all around them people fell. Men, women, children, the dead were indiscriminate and those who fell rose again, their eyes now blue. Then they too began to fall, a group here, a group there, until finally the men of ice were no more and only the one with the crown was left._

_Daemon watched as the flames of his swords hit the ice of the other's, as fire met ice and finally as fire prevailed, the dead all falling at the one with the crown, the leader, the Night King fell also._

As the flames died down he looked to see the horrified looks on the elder's faces, the Free Folk chiefs, and Mance himself shocked by what he saw. All of them looked shaken, even Thoros did, yet Shiera and Mother Mole did not, Daemon smiling as he looked at them and seeing them both nod.

"The future is unwritten, ever-changing, and the one thing in this world we can control. We cannot change our past, we've yet to live our future though and so that we can. What you saw is possible, not definite, and now we know what their plan is, we know how to beat them, and we will. You saw me kill the Night King, but in that future, it cost too much, I give you my word we'll not pay that heavy a price, I swear it to you on Fire and Blood."

He had a moon, one moon to ready himself, to ready them and to fight the first champion of the Great Other, as he felt the rubies on his chest warm he felt his god's presence.

" _You are my chosen, Daemon, show him why that is." R'hllor said in his head._

" _In your name, I will." he said softly and felt R'hllor's pleasure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the lack of updates, I got busy with work and reached a critical stage in another story which took up my time and kept me away from this for longer than I’d expect. So I think you for you patience. Up Next The Battle of Hardhome.


	31. Blue Eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Eyes and the Battle of Hardhome.
> 
> Many reasons for why this chapter is late, firstly though I've updated my schedule and so this story will now be updated monthly. 
> 
> Next Monday will be The Winter King.
> 
> The Monday following Different Song,
> 
> Honor so High the Monday after and then this the monday after that.

**Hardhome 300 AC.**

**Mance.**

For almost a month they'd prepared and Mance had never seen the Free Folk work this way. Each of the clans listened to the instructions that the prince and his red priest gave them and then hurried off to see them done. Even he himself the King Beyond the Wall took orders and did as he was bid. To save his people he'd do whatever was needed and they needed the prince and his dragon. Watching as the dragon flew over the ground and laid down flames, so they could dig trenches and fill them with spikes covered in edged Dragonglass, Mance was amazed.

From the gates of Hardhome almost right up to the forest ahead of them, rows of trenches had been dug and filled with spikes. Thoros telling him that they needed to be apart so that when the dead came and after they'd fallen and filled one trench, they'd still have the others to get past. He watched as fat from the pigs and other animals was collected and coated on spikes to be placed under the cliffs. Mance having no idea why they'd wish to do such a thing but feeling they knew best.

Outside the gates it was empty, barren, the rows of tents and swarms of people that made up the Free Folk were all inside now. What they'd found in the caves not just giving them room to shelter but Mance knew it had also given them hope for the future. Should they survive this, then not only would their agreement with the prince give them peace but what Daemon had found would help them prosper. Mance smiling as he remembered seeing it for himself the first time.

" _You need to follow me, Mance." Daemon said._

" _Where?"_

" _The caves."_

" _We don't go into the dark places." Dalla said._

" _Mance, you need to see." Tormund said._

_He followed them to the caves, people looking at them as they entered and then Mance looking on in amazement when the prince's swords lit up. The Dragonglass was everywhere and the deeper he went in he began to see the gems and metals, shaking his head in disbelief as he looked to the prince._

" _Is this?"_

" _Gold, silver, iron, gems, your people are wealthy Mance."_

" _What use do we have for this?" Tormund asked looking at him._

" _We can buy things with this old friend, things we need, trade, with the South and the North." he said looking to Daemon who smirked._

" _Your people are rich as the Lannisters," Daemon said and even Tormund smiled at that._

_They walked further in and he felt the warmth, the hot springs making the inside of the caverns almost not to need a fire._

" _Close your eyes and when I tell you to open them don't look at the swords." Daemon said and he did as he was bid "Open them."_

_When he did the cavern they were in was revealed properly, it was huge, hundreds maybe even thousands could stay in here. If it could be protected then it would beat being outside. More so considering the warmth and comfort it offered also. He looked to Daemon who was smiling and he couldn't help but not do the same thing._

" _Is there no other way in?" he asked and Daemon shook his head._

" _No we checked, if we put torches up, we can add light, let the people see from themselves, I can help with that. We put enough warriors in here to protect the front and arm everyone with Dragonglass and I have one other thing I can use which will stop the dead from entering." Daemon said._

He still shook his head at what Daemon had shown him, while most of his people believed the old gods had sent the prince to them, Mance knew the truth. Only a god of fire could have gifted someone so and he was happy his gods and Daemon's seemed to be on the same side. Something though he'd found more than strange since the prince had arrived was the lack of birds that now flew over their camp, other than those belonging to the wargs that was.

He'd asked the prince about it and found he'd no answer to it either, Daemon instead looking to his aunt who refused to speak on it. As for his aunt, the woman was stranger than any woman he'd ever met, which given some of them was saying a lot. She was quiet and kept to herself, rarely walking around the camp unless it was with Daemon or Thoros. At first, Mance had thought the woman to be afraid of being stolen, though she'd soon made clear that was not it when she'd almost gutted a man for trying.

But the woman seemed almost as if she was watching, waiting for something and it unnerved him at times. He didn't wish to think about what it was she was watching and waiting for and only hoped that she could give them some warning as to when they'd arrive. Until then they continued their preparations, they hunted, gathered their wood for fires so they'd not need to do so when the dead came. Their people found the caves both to be warm and welcoming, where before they'd only ever seen them as foreboding.

"How long?" Tormund asked as they sat around the fire one night, a heavy day's work behind them.

"Less than a week." Daemon said looking deeply into the fire as he was oft to do.

"You're sure?" Mance asked.

"Less than a week." Thoros said and Mance nodded to them both.

"In five days look to their coming, look to the North." Shiera said and Mance turned to her and saw she wore no expression, showed no emotion, she simply had spoken before quieting once more.

"Five Days, we'll be ready." Daemon said and Mance said a prayer to his gods hoping he was right.

**Hardhome 300 AC.**

**Thoros.**

The preparations had gone well enough, the trenches were all dug and lined, the walls had been reinforced, or as reinforced as wooden walls could be. They'd sent scouts out and both Daemon and Shiera had looked North, Thoros finding it hard to make sense of the fact that Shiera was now an even stronger warg than Daemon. Three days had passed since Shiera had told them they had five and they'd since found the army heading their way to confirm it. Which meant that their efforts had doubled and become more frantic day by day. Thoros going over his work over and over to make sure he'd done all he could.

In the caves, the people had taken in the stocks of food along with extra wood to and soft moss to line the cave's floor and make their beds. Most of them seemed far happier and those who could not fight had taken to do whatever they could to help. They gathered the Dragonglass and made arrows with crude arrowheads. Women would cook and bring food to their husbands, brothers, fathers, any who needed it as they worked on the defenses.

Children too weren't idle, most working with the other children who fascinated them, and collecting acorns, and making slings. Thoros finding himself smiling often when he looked at Leaf and her brethren as they interacted with the young Free Folk children. They may be separated by gods knew how many years but there was an innocence about them that the Free Folk children shared and it created a kinship of sorts. As for himself, he'd found his own kinship amongst these people, just as he had with Drogo and Qotho, Cohollo and Haggo, or with Rakharo when they'd stayed with the Dothraki.

He sat with Styr and Sigorn, the Thenn's being who he worked with and spent most of his time with, each day he'd been here only bringing them closer. Thoros found he respected the Thenn leader, their organization, and order being a welcome change for the controlled chaos that Daemon had to deal with daily. All he'd asked for had been done, trenches dug, spikes lined, Weirwood archers gathered and formed into a group. These men had taken the Dragonglass and each one always wore a weapon formed from it of some sort. Axes, spears, knives, arrowheads, they may not have been able to forge them, but it mattered not, they managed to use them all the same.

"You look deep in thought my friend?" Styr said from beside him.

"I suppose I am a bit." he said with a chuckle.

"You worry?" Styr asked.

"Of the fight? No, the wait, aye."

"When I was a young boy my father told me the waiting for the battle is the toughest time. The battle itself brings but one thought, win. Lose and you die and so when you fight all you can think about is that one single thing, to win. But in the waiting, your mind is free, many thoughts enter and you begin to worry about things that in the end don't' matter."

"Your father sounds like he was a smart man." he said raising his horn to his friend who did likewise.

"He was and he won far more than he lost. I fear for my people, for my son, for those I know and think highly of, I fear for them all. But that fear is not what it once was, Thoros of Myr."

"No?"

"No. I hope too, I may fall in this battle, it may be my day and nothing anyone can do will stop that from happening should it come to pass. No man can challenge a god's will, my friend." Styr said raising his horn and taking a swallow "But should it be so then I will go to my father and be welcome among the other Magnar's, I'll go and look them all in the eye and be able to do so with pride."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because my people will live and I'll have played my part as their Magnar, there can be no greater good than that." Styr said slapping him on the back as he got up and walked away.

Thoros got up himself and continued on with his day's work. The spikes were ready under the cliff and coated with the fat, the pits had been dug and spiked also. He looked to see Leaf and the children, their own day's work seemed over and the children listened on as Twig told stories which soon had them all smiling happily. Heading back to his tent he saw Tormund walking alone, no sign of Daemon anywhere and a worried look on the large man's face.

"Tormund?"

"Thoros." the man shouted back in greeting, looking a little happier now.

"What's wrong?" he asked concernedly.

"Daemon, he says he must fly, towards them, towards the cold ones." Tormund said his worry for the prince clear in his tone.

"He's left?" he asked and Tormund shook his head.

Leaving the man where he was, he hurried to where Lyanax had made her lair, finding to his relief his prince was still there and was speaking to the dragon. That Daemon was about to fly was clear and he liked it not, something that his prince picked up on almost immediately.

"You coming or what?" Daemon said and despite his worry, he quickly found himself laughing.

"Don't try and tell me you always planned to bring me with you?"

"I had not, but I'm glad you're here, come let's get a look, a proper look at these blue eyes that we're to shut."

He climbed up on Lyanax's back and they took to the air, Thoros seeing a large crowd of Free Folk looking up and pointing. That they flew north instead of south was perhaps the only reason that Daemon's actions didn't cause a panic. When he'd gotten used to the wind hitting them and realized the noise wasn't as loud as it could sometimes be when they flew, he asked Daemon why they were doing this.

"Lyanax felt something, she wishes to see it for herself and I'd rather be with her than not. We'll fly high, Thoros, don't be concerned" Daemon said as they headed further north.

It was an easy thing to say, don't be concerned. How many times over the years had he heard that from his prince and how many times did it end up with them fighting for their lives? He dared not try to count that high, instead hoping that perhaps this time would be different.

**Hardhome 300 AC.**

**Shiera.**

That Brynden had lived with this inside him explained everything to her. Even though her carrying this power was only temporary she could feel it working in her, changing her and she knew in time it would consume her. Brynden was as magical as she was and yet the power had devoured every piece of natural magic he had and replaced it with an unnatural one.

It seemed to feed off the magic inside her and she wondered if when the time came and she passed the power on, what of her would remain. Would she be like an empty vessel? Would she not feel as she did, her own magic's sucked away and lost to her? If so would time catch up with her more quickly than it should? It had caused her to look into herself, to seek answers to her problems far more than she should, yet she could help it not.

_The old god's domain was like the North itself, cold, unforgiving, and not welcoming to those who didn't have the blood of the North within them. She walked into the grove though unafraid and eager to find the answers that she needed, answers that in a way made her fearful. Despite what Brynden had said, what the voice in her head had said, she worried for Daemon's child. Far more now than she had when she'd heard from both on the child the first time._

_Then she'd not felt her own magic's being stripped away, consumed as if they were a tasty meal. She'd not felt as if she was being eaten from the inside and losing herself each day that she carried the weight of what she was now. A vessel for a power that she didn't understand and could barely control. She instead had accepted what she'd been told as the truth, Daemon's child like he would control this power in a way that no one else could. Yet now she wasn't so sure it was the truth and she worried for the nephew she'd not yet met and for herself also.  
_

" _Why have you come here?" A voice called out._

" _This is not where you should be"_

" _Your path is elsewhere."_

_Three voices and then she saw them, children, just like Leaf and yet different also, they came from the trees and she watched as they looked at her, their expressionless faces not enough to hide their anger._

" _We did not give you a gift so you could waste it so."_

" _We do not give you our power so you can use it selfishly."_

" _Our people you must help not yourself."_

_She glared at them angrily, her green and blue eyes showing the depth of the ill will she bore them._

" _A gift, you call what you did to me a gift? To have this…this power inside of me, this power I did not ask for nor want? You call it a gift when I can feel it eating me away, feel it stripping me of who I am?" she said her voice loud._

" _Not eating, changing." the first voice said._

" _Replacing bad with the good."_

" _Removing the unclean."_

_Shiera wasn't sure if they were deliberately trying to get under her skin, but she felt the anger wash over her once more._

" _Take it back, I do not want it and I'll not pass it to my nephew's child, take it back or I'll bring about my own end and leave you with no way to pass the power on. Take it back or lose it forever."_

_One of the children moved towards her, his hand raised up and she looked at him thinking he was coming to do as she had asked. When he reached out to touch her, she allowed him, and then she felt his cold hand on her skin._

Her eyes opened and she was still sitting in her tent just as she had been and she could feel it inside her still. It was still eating way, still stripping who she was from her. She reached down to her side and took out her knife, they may have thought her bluffing but they'd find out that she was anything but.

" _Look to the future, Shiera the Star of the Sea, look to the future and see your own and Aemon's, see what he will become and what you will be." the voice said and the knife in her hand fell to the ground._

Shiera closed her eyes and looked again, seeing the future that they were so desperate to show her. She watched it unfold in front of her eyes, Aemon, Daemon's third son seemed happy and content, his silver hair and green eyes sparkling as he walked with a raven on his shoulder, as he reached out and stroked the Direwolf's fur and as he sat and closed his eyes. Once he did so she then heard a much different voice from the gods or any she'd heard before, younger but sounding wiser than men of thrice his age.

"It's good to finally meet you this way aunt, I've been waiting to since you told me we would and we have so much to speak on." Aemon Targaryen said and Shiera felt a sense of relief come over her.

**The Far North 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

She had called him and he went to her immediately, Lyanax actually desperate to see him. Tormund hurried with him and looked worried which he tried to calm him about, only to find that he could not do so as well as he usually could. His own worry at being summoned by Lyanax was obviously clear in his face or voice. Once they reached her, she told him they had to go North, they had to see and so he'd explained it to an even more worried Tormund now.

He was glad when Thoros arrived, glad to have company on this ride, and soon enough they had set off. Just like Thoros he too had seen the Free Folk looking worriedly to the sky and had wished he could do or say something to relieve their concerns, but he had a much larger one on his mind. Whatever it was on Lyanax's mind he couldn't be sure, only that she wanted him to see something and that something was far to the north.

They flew for hours and he was thankful it had been early enough in the day when they had set off. As it was they'd not make it back before nightfall or maybe not even until the morrow. Something that would no doubt only increase the Free Folk's concerns. It was Lyanax's voice in his head which alerted him to their presence, the dead men marching underneath him almost unable to be seen from this high up.

"There." he said to Thoros and they both looked down at the enormous army that marched their way.

"By R'hllor." Thoros said shocked at the sheer size of the force that was coming to face them.

Seeing them in the flames was one thing, seeing them march in an endless wave was another. He felt the urge to take Lyanax lower, to set her flames upon them, and watch them feel a dragon's power. His dragon however was not so keen, instead flying further north. How long they flew for he didn't know but when he saw it Daemon couldn't believe what was in front of his eyes.

The keep was covered in ice, its walls, its battlements, and parapets, its towers all covered in ice as were the lands surrounding it. Lyanax circled it once, twice, three times, Daemon looking down at it and seeing just how large it was. It was far bigger than Dragonstone or the Red Keep, far larger than any keep he'd ever seen other than perhaps Harrenhal. As he looked Lyanax let forth her flames and both he and Thoros watched as the ice beneath them melted away to reveal stone as dark as night.

"Dragonglass?" Thoros shouted.

It was but it seemed different too, harder, less brittle than the Dragonglass they'd been using. He'd seen it before too, Dragonstone's Citadel was made of this and he was certain that he'd read that the base of the Hightower too had been wrought from this stone. He looked on as the ice reformed over the walls, as in mere moments Lyanax's flames seemed to have never landed on the keep at all.

She turned back and soon they were flying south, Daemon trying to make sense of what it was she was so desperate to show them. Were it just the keep then it could have waited until the fight was done and while he'd welcomed seeing the army for himself, it wasn't' really necessary. There was something he was missing and try as he might he could not figure out what that was.

It was long past darkness falling when they arrived back at the camp, Daemon surprised to see so many Free Folk who were almost having a vigil outside Lyanax's lair. They seemed relieved to see him come back and he looked to see Tormund coming his way. Lyanax quickly taking back to the sky and heading out to the sea to feed as he walked towards the Free Folk chieftain.

"You find them?" Tormund asked and he nodded.

"We found them, come let's eat and we'll talk." he said with a soft smile, hoping to reassure the man somewhat.

The three of them walked to the large fire, Daemon feeling his hunger rise with each step and he was more than pleased to see the bowl of broth in Val's hands when he took his seat. Thoros ate as hungrily as he did, the warmth and the large chunks of fish and meat most welcome.

"How far?" Tormund asked when he'd finished.

"They'll be here as Shiera said, the day after the morrow." he said.

"As many as we saw?" Val asked.

"As many as we saw, but we're ready for them Val, we're more than ready for them." he said and the blonde nodded.

He looked to Thoros to see that his friend was like him thinking more on the other part of their flight than on seeing the army that was heading their way. They already knew about the dead army, the hidden keep covered in an ice that didn't stay melted, that they didn't know anything about at all. Daemon felt the urge to look into the flames and yet for some reason he did not. He was tried and wished to rest and so after bidding any who were not sleeping a goodnight, he made his way to his tent and did just that.

When he woke the next morning he knew he'd not be able to put it off so easily, especially upon finding Thoros already waiting for him outside his tent. Without saying a word, he looked to his friend and had him follow him, the two of them quickly walking to one of the quieter places in camp. Thoros gathered some wood and Daemon drew Spark, easily setting the wood aflame. He cut his hand once more and let the blood drip into the flames, he and Thoros waiting eagerly for the answers to come.

_Lyanax's flames covered the creatures in ice and he watched as the flames at first seemed to end them only for them to come back again and again. He watched as Thoros fought one, his sword aflame and while it forced them back, it didn't end them. His flaming swords however cut them down and down they stayed._ Around him others fell to Dragonglass, the blue eyes falling to Lyanax's flames, and then he saw the Ice Keep once again.

_The Ice fell away and there was nothing but black stone in its place, the keep standing out like a beacon against the whiteness of its surroundings. Soon the ice and snow which covered them too began to fall away leaving green lands and open fields in their place. Daemon watched as crops grew and then as the snows began to fall once more covering it, only to later fall away yet again. Time, it seemed as if time was passing as if just like with the rest of the North, the lands would cover with snow, and then it would melt away when winter left. Daemon finally understanding that unlike south of the Wall, here time was trapped somehow. The realization dawning that the Lands of Always Winter need not always be that way._

When the flames faded away, he looked to Thoros and saw that he had understood it too, and though showing him the keep still didn't make any sense. Was it for him? For his family? Or was it to be given to Mance and the Free Folk? He found that he didn't know and would ask his god when next they spoke. For now, he had more plans to make and a little over a day in which to make them.

**The Battle of Hardhome 300 AC.**

**Tormund.**

They'd eaten well the night before and again this morning when they woke, Daemon telling them that it was almost time. He found himself eager for the battle to begin, not that he had any great desire to fight or that he wasn't worried that he or others would fall. More that he'd far prefer this fight to come in the light of day. It seemed he would get his wish as soon Daemon's aunt was calling and telling them it was time.

He walked with the prince to the caves, his own youngest girls were inside and he bid them farewell, hopefully just for now and not for the final time. Then he watched as Daemon took his two swords and crossed them before sticking them into the ground at the entrance to the first cave. The wall of flames that soon shot up making an unpassable barrier to protect those behind it. The four other caves that their people were in received the same protection and then Tormund watched as the one's closest, the ones they'd not used, received what seemed to be the same and he looked to Daemon in confusion.

"Those ones are different, these flames will let them pass, they just won't let them back out." Daemon said and Tormund laughed.

They made their way down to the others, Tormund seeing Thoros and Styr, the red priest smiling at Daemon when he saw him.

"Cross blades." Daemon said "All of you, cross your blades with the man nearest you."

Tormund took his iron axe, he like every man carried a weapon of Dragonglass, a small knife, but like most, he carried his other weapon too. He looked on as his axe touched Toregg's, as Sigorn's touched Styr's. The Free Folk all lining up to touch metal to metal, bone to bone, and then he looked to Daemon whose hand was still bleeding where he'd cut it.

"Close your eyes." Daemon shouted and as one they did as they were bid.

When he opened his, he almost dropped the axe to the ground, some people being less lucky or more shocked than he, did just that with their own weapons. Looking around he could see hundreds, thousands of blades covered in fire, the flames burning brightly and he looked to the prince to see him down on one knee with his head bowed. Tormund almost joined him, as did others but a shake of the head from Thoros kept him on his feet.

Whatever Daemon was saying he couldn't hear, the words were spoken softly, and then as he looked he swore he saw shadows move. Blinking his eyes he looked again and Daemon seemed to be placing a chain back on his neck, three stones as red as the blood on his hand connected to it, and then that too was gone. He moved towards him only to see Mance walk his way, his king carrying a flaming sword and then he felt a chill and looked to the north.

**Val.**

Her curved sword was aflame and she and others looked at their weapons with shock on their faces. All she'd done was touch her blade to Jarl's and watched as it lit up, as it and every blade in the camp lit up. She had wanted to cheer, to shout loudly that this was a sign from the gods, theirs or Daemon's she cared not. Only that fire killed the cold ones and they had the fire on their side.

Leaf drew her attention back to her position though. She and others were to guard the children and the others who'd be using their slings to fire the acorns. She had thought that every sling they'd use would be needed for this but had found that Daemon had other ideas. Those in the caves had the rest, that and broken up Dragonglass to aim, jagged pieces that would easily break through dead flesh and maybe even ice should it be needed.

Leaf pointed to the north and she could feel the cold coming in, they were coming and coming now. She grabbed Jarl and kissed him deeply, looking on as others who were fighting side by side with their lovers did the same. Those who were not had said their farewells to their loved ones the night before and promised to see them soon. Some she knew would not be able to keep that promise and she hoped it was not all.

"Should I fall, protect my sister and her babe." Val said to Jarl as she kissed him one more time.

"Should I fall, then know I was happy to have stolen you." he said back.

"I stole you." she said in reply.

"Happy for that then." he said and she smiled as she looked to see Mance walk by.

He nodded at her and then she watched as he said something to Daemon, the prince turning to look them all over and speak and Val was sure there were shadows around him. She blinked once or twice to be certain and then she found she was not seeing them as clearly as she just had.

"Our enemy comes today and today we turn him back. We end his threat here and now, you, me, your king, my dragon, all of us will look death in the eye and say to it but two words. Not Today" Daemon said loudly.

"Not today." she said loudly before Daemon continued.

"You are Free Folk, you do not kneel, not even to the cold ones. Not even under the pain of death do you fall to your knees, instead, you look it straight in the eye and you say, Not Today."

"Not Today." she shouted, more and more of their people now shouting loudly also.

"For your king, for your people, for those you love, that's why you fight. One day your courage may fail you, one day you may be too old, too ill or too grey to wield your weapon proudly and face down those who seek your end. But that day is many years from now. That day is one that when it comes you can stand and still be proud because of what you did this day. To that day we say but one thing, that day is Not Today." Daemon said holding his two swords aloft.

"Not Today." she screamed out at the top of her lungs, the Free Folk shouting louder than she had ever heard them.

Val looked out as the dragon landed and Daemon mounted it, as he looked to them and then took to the sky, and as the dragon flew it roared. She like the others watched as the dragon flew north and then they saw the flames spew from its mouth. The ground off in the distance being covered in a flame she'd never seen the like of before and as one they cheered once more.

**Daemon.**

He said his words and took to the sky, the shadows all behind him and briefly, he wondered what it felt like to Lyanax. Did she even feel them there? Did a shadow actually weigh anything at all? He cleared his mind and soon enough found the army beneath him. The time for thinking was done, the time for speaking was over, it was time to fight.

"Dracarys." he said and Lyanax bathed the ground in her flames.

He flew on and she did so again and then he heard the crash behind him, he turned and looked as one of the shadows used his greatsword to swat something away. What it was he didn't know but they flew further and she let her flames loose again and again. Beneath him countless dead men burned and yet they kept coming. On and on he flew, Lyanax's flames covering the ground and then he turned back again upon hearing the crash once more.

This time when he looked back he was lucky enough to see what it was, the ice spear having been thrown from the ground. Whether it could truly hurt his dragon he wasn't sure but it mattered not. As two more spears came towards him, one was caught with a greatsword and the other with an axe. Both spears falling harmlessly to the ground and Daemon then had Lyanax unleash her flames in the direction they'd came from before he flew back towards the camp.

When he reached it he saw the carnage outside the gates and it was to there he took Lyanax next. Her flames having much more success here and soon enough he felt it was time to let her rest. It was something she didn't agree with but something he felt was needed. Daemon landing near the water and turning to speak to her before he left her alone for now.

" _Only fly with them both, I don't know if the spears can harm you and I'll not risk it, two will stay with you, if you fly please take them and be safe." he said as he leaned against the dragon's head._

" _You too." she replied and he promised he would.  
_

Once he'd spoken to her, he moved quickly through the masses, the Free Folk were all lined up and ready for the fight to come, and yet it hadn't truly reached them yet. Their traps outside the walls had delayed, killed, trapped most of the dead, and Lyanax's flames had done for the rest, so the camp had yet to be breached. Leaf and the children had used a few of their acorns and they stood by ready to use the rest.

Daemon soon found himself beside Mance, Tormund, Thoros, and Styr, three of them looking at him confusedly and only Thoros seeming to understand.

"The Dragon?" Tormund asked.

"Is resting, she'll come when needed besides it's no fun fighting up there, my blades need action too." he said with a chuckle, before slapping the man on the back "Unless you don't want to fight beside me?"

The laugh he got back from Tormund and the others was a forced one but it was one all the same. He knew they'd much prefer to see the dragon fly than not, but this would be a long day and Lyanax would wear herself out before the end of it if they weren't careful. Whatever true thoughts they had though were quietened for now as Thoros pointed and he looked to the ridge.

"Arrows." Thoros shouted and the flaming arrows flew just as the dead began to fall.

They couldn't have timed it any better, the arrows set the fat on fire just before the dead hit the spikes, the trench lighting up as soon as the second arrow hit it. Daemon looked on as countless dead began to burn where they'd fallen and then as wave upon wave more fell on top of them. How many burned before they smothered out the fire he didn't know but soon enough it was out. All of them looking on as the dead who fell onto the bodies of other dead men soon rose and were coming their way.

_Quick like a shadow from a fading sun_

_Fierce like a Dothraki charge_

_Sharp like a scorpions tail_

_Resolute like an unsullied spear_

_Lethal as a dragons flame_

He said the words and then he ran towards them.

**Mance.**

Watching the dragon lay down its flames in the distance was reassuring but when it came back and laid them down outside the camp, it was a spectacle he'd remember for the rest of his life. The sheer volume of flames, of the dead that the dragon burned, was a number he couldn't count to. That his men had cheered it was no great surprise, though seeing it land had been.

He understood the dragon would need to rest and would fly once more, though he had hoped it wouldn't have been so soon. Daemon though seemed to know what he was doing and he was glad to have the prince fight beside him. When he then saw the flaming arrow hit the spikes, saw as the flames caught and the dead burned he felt relief. Something that was not to last long, as he watched on as more and more dead just fell until the flames were no more.

Looking to Daemon he saw the prince nod, speak some words and then run forward, Mance seeing the shadows seem to come alive around him as he did. Soon, he, Thoros, and Tormund and so many others were running too, the dead rising to their feet to meet them. By the time he reached them, Daemon was already in the thick of things. The prince moving far faster than any man he'd ever seen, as his two flaming swords cut down dead man after dead man. Mance looked to see others fall too, dead men who received no blow, or at least not one from any blade that he could see.

Not that he had too much time to think about it as soon enough his own blade was connecting with dead flesh. The flames on his sword took hold and he watched as a dead man burned, as a head was taken when he swung and around him more and more of the dead began to fall. He felt rather than seen him, turning to block the icy blade before it could take off his head and the thing he found himself facing almost caused him to piss his britches.

"MANCE." a shout rang out and then he looked on as it fell to the ground when it was tackled from behind.

Where Tormund had come from he didn't know, but he like others seemed to almost stop as they saw the explosion of ice that came from where he and the White Walker fought, and then Tormund was on the ground alone. He looked to see the black blade in his friend's hand and he took his free hand to help him to his feet.

"Are you two just going to stand around shaking hands, there are more of them you know?" he heard Daemon jape and he laughed as did the prince, all too soon finding there were more than enough of them to go around.

**Leaf.**

Wave upon wave of them came their way, those with the slings were doing well and she and her brothers and sisters aiding them by throwing their own acorns. The explosions rang out across the camp, the fires burning as far as the eye could see. From behind her flaming arrows flew through the sky and landed in the dead as they moved towards them. She then found herself standing with her two Dragonglass daggers in her hands as the acorns began to run out, and soon enough the dead made their way to them.

Leaf spun and caught the dead thing in its throat, the Dragonglass making it crumble to the ground. The next one she caught in the stomach and it too fell. How many she connected with she didn't know but then she heard the high scream and she turned to see that one of her sisters had fallen. Speckle was a youngling, one of the last born and the scream she made at her death was soon joined by six others. Leaf and her brothers and sisters crying out loudly in their grief.

So hurt was she by this that she stopped fighting, her daggers falling to the ground and she to her knees. It would have been the end of her had the one they call Val not killed those who sought her life. The woman shouting at her angrily and though she could not hear the words, there was truly no need for her to do so. Not even that wouldn't have been enough to make her fight on though, instead, it was the second piercing scream she heard which did.

This one was not pain or loss, but fear and Leaf would recognize Twig's voice anywhere. She grabbed her daggers and ran, Val behind her though not as fast as she and so within moments she was way ahead of her. That she was not the only one who'd come was no surprise, Leaf happy to see her brothers and sisters had come too. All of them now standing and looking at the things of ice which moved towards their sister.

"No." she shouted and the two icy things looked her way, a malevolent grin on one of their faces.

"No." her brothers and sisters said and as one they all moved.

Two against one became six against two, Twig's courage bolstered by seeing that they'd come to her aid. The ice creatures, the white walkers, the cold gods, the white shadows, these others were well known to her and her kind. One on one they were a match for them or some of them were at least, two on one and Twig would have fallen, six on two was no real match.

Fast though they were, the children were faster, strong though they were, so was she and her brothers and sisters. Smart though they may think they were, Leaf was smarter, her hand holding the stone and her smile appearing on her face when it was noticed. She saw the white walker look to its companion, the small expression of fear on its face as she drew back and threw the stone, watching as they both turned to get out of the way of the explosion to come.

The stone glanced off the icy shell, the look of confusion now on its face was the last one it would ever bear. Leaf was quick, as was Acorn, and the Dragonglass hit home. The two white walkers exploding in showers of ice and the danger had passed. She heard the cheers around her and looked on as a huge group of dead fell, Acorn, checking that Twig was unhurt and Val finally catching them up.

"We need to finish this." Leaf said and her brothers and sisters moved with her, no longer would they fight separately, they had lost one member of their family today, they'd not lose another.

As they moved she heard the dragon's roar and soon it was in the sky once more. The flames coming down again and Leaf looked up to see that the Prince had taken to the skies again.

**Thoros.**

He stood back to back with his prince, dead men falling at their feet, some not even getting that far as Daemon's shadows took care of them. What must that look like to others he wondered, seeing men fall to invisible blades, watching heads be removed or men being lifted aloft on spears that weren't there. Though it was both the shadow with the daggers and the one with the arrows that he knew would look strangest of all.

To any who watched, it would look like a dead man was being hit repeatedly by invisible punches. The daggers cutting off pieces of flesh as they moved far quicker than any man could. As for the arrows, watching a dead man run only to see him fly back through the air and land feet away when an invisible arrow hit his chest, must have been an incredible sight.

Thoros felt his arms grow weary, the dead seemed never-ending, more and more coming his way, and his swings growing tired. Looking to the caves he could see that the fires still held steady, any who tried to pass them feeling the warm embrace of their god. None would pass through R'hllor's barrier but Daemon, their god's chosen was the only one who his flames wouldn't burn. He wondered how the traps were working out, what those who thought they'd break the barrier felt once they realized that getting inside was far easier than getting back out.

"Daemon." he shouted and they looked to see Tormund kill one of the ice creatures, dead men falling all around them.

He heard the clash of blades and saw his prince was facing another and he tried to spin to help only to find he too faced one now too. Against its speed, he could barely parry and he knew that it saw him as an easy route to his prince. Thoros doing all he could to ensure that it didn't reach Daemon. When the blade caught his armor and didn't cut through he saw the shocked look on its face. Moving quickly he swung his own sword and then with his other hand he thrust his Dragonglass dagger into its side and he watched it explode and as more dead men fell.

The one Daemon fought was trying to trust it's blade through the gaps in Daemon's armor, though he didn't have the skill or talent for that. Thoros watching as Daemon moved faster than even it did and then using both blades together he took its head. The explosion bringing more and more dead men to the ground. Soon enough the fighting where they were started to ease off and he looked to his prince seeing him nod.

"It's time." Daemon said and he made to follow, Daemon shaking his head "See to the Free Folk, make sure they don't lose."

"Return my prince, make sure you return." he said and Daemon embraced him before he turned and headed to fly with Lyanax.

He was joined moments later by Tormund and Styr, Mance, and Sigorn, all of them looking to him with the same questions on their lips.

"He's gone to end this." he said and then they saw the dragon fly and he closed his eyes and spoke to his god.

**Shiera.**

They were safe in the caves, safe but worried for those they loved and who for all any of them knew, had already lost their fight. She knew though they had not, so together with Mother Mole they did their best to reassure everyone that the fight was still going on and that they were winning. It was a difficult task and one she gave everything she had to see it done.

The few warriors they had stood near the cave entrance, the wall of fire was holding firm, and any who came near it quickly fell. She looked around at people as they gripped their Dragonglass daggers just in case, wives, sisters, brothers, mothers and fathers, and even much older relatives of those who fought. Daemon had ensured that these people had played their part too, he'd given them tasks to do, and all of them even the children had done them well.

Now the only task that remained to them was to wait and Shiera listened as Mother Mole told stories of Daemon and his dragon that were clearly untrue but that served a purpose. As for her, she closed her eyes and looked outside, eager to see just how close they were to their salvation or doom. The power of the Three-Eyed Raven was hers and though it still concerned her what it may do to her, she'd made some peace with it.

_The birds took flight, more than a dozen she'd found and though they were a good distance from Hardhome, they flew quickly. When they reached it, two things were clear, there were less dead than there had been before, much less, and there was far more Free Folk alive than she'd hoped. Looking through the bird's eyes she saw the wide-open spaces where the dead had been beaten. Some Free Folk moving from them to join their companions and help them in their own fights._

_She flew closer and saw faces that she recognized, Val, Tormund, Mance, and Thoros but there was no sign of Daemon anywhere. None of the birds could find him or Lyanax and so Shiera flew some of them from Hardhome, taking them north in the hopes she'd find him there. It took her some time to see Lyanax in the air, her flames not being used as she flew far too high and seemed to be watching what was happening below._

_Faster and closer she flew and then the pain hit her, her head feeling as if it was ready to explode as her eyes opened._

Shiera looked around the cave and tried to stand up to fetch some water, almost falling to her knees when she felt the pain once more. Hands grabbed her and stopped her from hitting the ground too hard and then someone was holding a mug of water to her mouth and she drank it down greedily. Looking at who it was she was surprised to see it was Mother Mole herself, the older woman looking at her with concern in her eyes.

"Daemon." she said when she could form words once more "Daemon is fighting the last of them."

**Daemon.**

They flew north and laid down flames on any dead men they saw, finding that even here there were far less of them than there had been. Lyanax though cared not and was fully rested, her flames cutting a swathe through them and to his destination far ahead. He knew he was close when the spears came towards him, two, then three, and the shadows took care of them while Lyanax used her flames to open up a clearer path so he could reach those who threw them.

Daemon could see them, five of them, four like all the others and one not. The dead were denser here as if this was a rearguard protecting their king and he knew then it was nearly done. Once she'd created a large enough gap he had her land, telling her to fly and fly high and not to come back down until it was done. While he was speaking to her more spears came and then the dead did too. Before she took to the sky he watched as Lyanax let her flames loose once more.

This wave of fire was enormous, larger than any he'd ever seen her bring forth ever before. It was to be her last contribution to the fight before she was in the sky once more. As soon as he knew she was safe from the spears, he turned and with the shadows, he formed up for the fight to come. Flame and Spark were in his hands, their light dimmer for now as he'd use it and the true power of the swords once he reached his targets.

Firstly though he needed to deal with the dead who ran his way and he knew he and the shadows were more than up to the task. Daemon looked on as a shadow axe took off a head, as a greatsword then took care of three dead men at once. He saw them be speared, saw arrows hit and daggers cut through them while a longsword moved as quickly as any he'd ever seen. Flame and Spark weren't idle either during this either, his swords a match for any of the shadow blades, more than a match as he knew all too well.

" _Show them my light." R'hllor said in his head and Daemon obliged._

This was why he had needed to fight this part alone, not just because he was his god's chosen, his champion, but because no living man who looked upon this light truly would ever see through his eyes again. Were he not held so high in his god's favor then he too would be blinded by it. As it was even the dead seemed to be affected by it and it made his fight to their masters a much easier one.

Two of them came at him at once and he looked to see the leader look at him curiously, then fearfully when the two he'd sent didn't manage to reach him. Two of the shadows had stepped in to face them and they were out of the fight for now. When the other two moved so did the other shadows and it left Daemon face to face with the one who now stood alone.

"It's time for you to go back to the hell your god picked you from." he said and then the light of his blades shone even more brightly.

Flame connected with an icy blade and Daemon blocked a thrust from a dagger with Spark. The dance now having truly begun as he moved and parried before aiming strikes of his own. The Night King was fast, he too carrying the favor of a god but whether it was because his god was more powerful, or that the Night King's hadn't prepared him as well as Daemon's had, Daemon was faster.

Spark connected and Daemon saw a piece of ice fall from the Nigh King's shoulder, Flame barely missed and the Night King moved backward. Fear was a strange thing, it could come over you slowly like the night or suddenly like a storm. As Daemon's swords came ever closer to ending this fight, he saw it when it came over his opponent, he saw it, and then he took full advantage of it.

He darted left and spun before aiming to the right, he spun again only this time he feinted before he blocked a retaliatory strike. Then when he was looking him straight in his blue eyes, he smiled at him and brought Flame down hard. The icy blade which blocked but it was only a momentary respite for the Night King though, as Spark was what ended him. Daemon had thrust his smaller blade as had the Night King with his own, but where Daemon wore Valyrian Steel armor, his opponent did not.

Ice covered him as the creature exploded, the light on Daemon's swords growing brighter still and he heard the sounds of those behind him falling. He watched as the Night King, the White Walkers he'd surrounded himself with and the dead all fell, only the bodies of the latter left behind. Looking to the shadows he saw they seemed almost pleased with themselves. They were happy with their day and while he was incredibly grateful for their help, he didn't look as forward to the price he'd pay for it this night as they perhaps did.

"I thank you." he said as the flames on his swords went out and he put them in their sheaths on his back.

"We'll see you again, soon." they said as one before he was then alone once more as they faded away.

Though it was not to be for too long as Lyanax landed and Daemon walked to her, his dragon letting him now both her displeasure at leaving him alone and her joy that he was unhurt. Taking one last look around he could see it was done, none remained and he'd shut the blue eyes forever. His work though had only just begun and there were more battles to come and more eyes to close.

"You did well, just as I knew you would." R'hllor said as Daemon climbed onto Lyanax's back.

"I walk with a god's favor, I won this victory in your name as I will the others." Daemon said and he felt R'hllor's pleasure at both his victory and his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next the Free Folk celebrate and casualties are mourned and Daemon heads back to King's Landing.


	32. One Down, Two to Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I missed Monday, don't know why or how but I literally forgot about Monday and while this was ready to update, it just sat there, weird.
> 
> Anyway, victories are celebrated and deaths mourned as Daemon says goodbye to the Free Folk and heads back to King's Landing and we take a look into how people have been doing without him.

**Hardhome 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

He climbed on Lyanax's back and took to the sky, beneath him dead men lay. Some were burned and some not and though he thought about having Lyanax lay down her flames he decided not to. His dragon had done enough and she deserved the chance to rest he thought. Daemon knew that he too would need to rest but he did not look forward to the shadows and their nightly visit. What he'd had them do required far more of them and the price he'd pay because of it was sure to be a steep one.

All of that was forgotten though as he reached the settlement and looked down and those below. After promising them that more of them would live if they listened to him, he was now relieved to see his words proved true. How many losses or what losses they had suffered would soon be known but as a people, the Free Folk had survived and they would prosper. He ignored the cheers that went up when the dragon was seen and instead looked down for a place to land, seeing a large open space and directing Lyanax to it. No sooner had he climbed from her back than he heard the people come his way and so after telling her to go and feed and rest up, Daemon turned to see Thoros racing his way.

"You are unhurt?" Thoros asked as Daemon grabbed him in a warm embrace.

"I am, you?"

"It seems our god has more work for us to do, my prince." Thoros said smiling as he patted his back.

"That he does, how bad were the losses?"

"Dragonrider." a loud voice called out and Daemon found himself almost carried feet away as Tormund grabbed him and squeezed him far too tightly.

"You live." he said with a smile as he slapped the man's back.

"Aye, me and many others thanks to you and your great beast, where is it, I'd like to give it a big kiss." Tormund said his smile beaming as he looked around for Lyanax.

"Maybe not the best idea." he said and the man laughed once more.

Soon enough Mance and Val joined him, Daemon happy to see them both. When he asked about Leaf he was told that one of their number had fallen and she and the others were seeing to the funeral rites.

"How many?" he asked Mance who named one or two that he knew and said they'd lost maybe five to ten thousand though it would take him time to be sure.

Daemon was taken aback by the numbers, he'd hoped for far less, and seeing the sheer number of those still alive had been certain of it. In the end, he was happy enough to find it was just a little over four thousand and he found himself glad the Free Folk weren't that great at sums. He, Thoros, Tormund, and Val walked to the caves, Daemon telling them to close their eyes while he extinguished the flames, and soon enough he was standing with his aunt.

"You are well?" he asked her and was happy to see her nod.

"I am, it's done?" Shiera asked.

"It is." he said and watched as she bid the others in the cave to step out into the daylight.

Daemon took down the flames in the other caves and soon those inside were walking around seeking their families and loved ones out, some finding they'd lost a husband, father, brother, sister, or wife. That it was far less of them than they could have lost wasn't a great comfort to him nor to them, it seemed and he knew it would take them time to recover and move on. Together with Shiera and Thoros, he walked through the camp and spoke about their return to King's Landing, all three of them eager to make their way back to see their own families and friends. Tormund making it clear to them that they could not do so before the morrow as tonight the Free Folk would wish to celebrate.

"You will stay, Dragonrider?" Tormund asked hesitantly.

"I will stay." he said to a broad smile from the large man who left him to go speak to his children.

He and Thoros helped gather the bodies of both sets of the dead. Daemon then moving to Leaf to find her and the other children had already said their goodbyes to Speckle. Seeing how sad they were he was ready to leave them alone but he felt they wished him to stay and he was proved right as Leaf asked to speak to him a moment later. Daemon followed the child to a quieter part of the camp and wondered what it was she wished to speak to him about.

"You are leaving?" Leaf asked.

"On the morrow."

"You will take us with you?" she asked her voice almost sounding worried.

"You wish to come to King's Landing?" he said surprised.

"Where the raven goes, we go." Leaf said looking at him.

"But men?" he said not properly able to put into words his concern.

"You can keep us safe from men." she said her voice pleading.

He looked at her for a few moments, trying to figure out what he could actually do with her and the other children. They would cause a stir in King's Landing and create far too much interest in themselves, from the faith, the people, even his family but what alternatives for them was there truly. Leaf seemed almost lost and when he looked further behind her he could see the other children were all watching keenly.

"I have a place, it's not much larger than where you stayed with the raven, it's above ground and has grass and trees, some bearing fruit. It's in the middle of the city but it would feel not also, perhaps you could stay there until we find something for you?" he said and saw the child smile.

"I will tell the others, thank you." Leaf said before running off to speak to the rest of the children.

Daemon turned and headed back to the camp proper and found Thoros sitting with Shiera by the fire, both of them holding drinks in their hands, and soon enough so was he. Mance, Dalla, and her babe, Val, Mother Mole, and so many of the others soon joining them. It soon was clear the celebrations were to start early and they'd just been waiting on him. He drank eagerly, hoping it would dull the pain for what was to come later that night, and listened as tales of the men and women who'd fought were told.

After some time tales of the bravery of those who were lost were spoken of and drinks were drunk in their memory. As songs were sung and he even joined in with them, laughing and japing when Tormund got up to sing only to find the man had a decent voice on him. When the darkness began to fall and the fires were lit through the camp, Daemon knew it was time to go and pay the price for the service the shadows had provided and so he bid his goodnights. He gave Thoros a quick nod letting him know to keep watch on his tent and he hoped the screams he made were not too loud.

When he reached the tent he lay down and was soon asleep, the shadows already lined up and waiting for him the moment he closed his eyes. The whips cut through his skin and the pain was far worse than it had ever been and yet Daemon bore it well. Each time he paid the price he asked himself but one question, was it worth it? And tonight he found he didn't even need to wait for a reply. He'd helped save a people and the price he paid was tiny compared to that.

**King's Landing 300 AC.**

**Rhaella.**

Her grandson had been gone only a little over a moon and yet each day felt like an eternity as they awaited news or a sign of the dragon in the sky. The not knowing made it so much worse she'd found out as it allowed images of Daemon's doom to fester in her mind for far too long. Many years earlier when she'd arrived back from Dorne and had found him missing, her anger had delayed her worry. When it receded and the worry took over, Rhaella had felt helpless and had hated the feeling. Now as she stood in her room and felt that way once more, she found she hated it still.

She'd done her best to be the voice of reason, to be the strong one that the others sought out and the one with words of comfort for them to hear. Rhaenys had split her time between throwing herself into work with Tywin Lannister, her new romance with Willas Tyrell, and spending time with her, her mother, Myrcella and Dany. As for her daughter, Dany had been her own pillar of strength, Rhaella finding her daughter to be able to comfort her far more than she'd expected. Dany having an innate ability to make her while not forget her worries over Daemon, allow them to temporarily recede as she spoke of other things.

Myrcella though was the one she couldn't get through to, her words falling on deaf ears as the days went by. Even the girl's mother not being able to offer her the comfort that she so sorely needed. Were it not for Melisandre, Grey Worm, Ghost, and Ser Davos then Rhaella doubted anyone would have been able to stop the girl's tears. Daemon's people had taken her under their wing and told her tales of how their prince always returned and how they knew he would this time as well. For Rhaella it was only Bon who was able to speak to her in the same way, her love telling her constantly that Daemon would return, just as he was doing right now.

"It's only been a moon, my love. Given how far the Wall is let alone beyond it, for all we know he's on his way back right now." Bon said as he placed his arms around her.

Rhaella welcomed the embrace and the words as she always did, though her worries and fears remained. After being held for a few moments she kissed him deeply and then readied for the day ahead. They broke their fast with her son and daughter. Viserys had come around to her presence more and more and she wondered if there was a role her son could play in the future of the kingdom. If she could get him and Daemon to be closer then it could only bode well for their family and so she resolved to see where he could be of use.

"Will you be joining me today, mother, at the orphanage?" Dany asked as she ate her food.

"Not today sweetling, I've to meet with Elia and Rhaenys and I wish to speak to Lady Cersei also." she said.

"I'll join you if you'd like." Viserys said much to her daughter's surprise.

"You?" Dany said with a chuckle.

"I can help." her son said almost put out at his sister's reaction and she nodded to Dany when she looked at her.

"Well, then I look forward to seeing you with the children." Dany said with a giggle.

They spoke of joining up for dinner later that night, Rhaella finding once again this to be one of the highlights of her days. Just being able to sit and eat and speak with her children with no arguments or angry looks, just them together being something she realized now just how much she'd missed. When they were finished eating both Dany and Viserys came and kissed her cheek before leaving. Rhaella then finishing her own food and making ready to leave also.

She headed first to the Red Keep, Bonifer and men of the hundred along with some of Daemon's unsullied as her escort. As she arrived she noticed Prince Oberyn's daughters were sparring in the yard, both of them looking her way and neither wearing a look that she appreciated. Above them watching on was Princess Arianne and she at least had the political sense to keep her own glares far cooler, not that Rhaella cared for or feared snakes. Smiling at the two girls she saw how the oldest grip her spear a little tighter and she chuckled to herself as she walked through the keep.

"You think that wise, my queen?" Ser Bonifer asked her quietly as they moved down the corridors.

"The Dornish will move against us soon enough, Bon, better to let them know I'm ready and waiting as it'll give them pause." she said.

"Do we really wish them to move?" he asked softly.

"What we wish matters not, move they will. Daemon's return has changed the game and the snakes won't lay in the grass for long." she said and Bon nodded.

She wondered what Elia would do when they finally attempted something. Her gooddaughter had tried to play the role of mediator between the two factions that aimed for the crown for most of her life. Doing perhaps a far better job of it than Rhaella gave her credit for, but now the factions and those leading them had changed, as had the game itself. No longer was it her two children facing off against each other and Elia caught in the middle, now it was her family on one side and Rhaella's on the other.

Aegon was out of the game and even Rhaella had found herself looking upon her grandson differently and wondering if they too could have a better relationship, just as she and her children now did. Rhaenys was completely on Daemon's side and given that she and Willas Tyrell had agreed to wed it left Dorne even more isolated. Doran wouldn't accept it she knew and it was only a matter of time until he made a move. Rhaella trying her very best to predict what move that would be and finding so far she was unable to do so. As for Oberyn, his moves would be far more predictable and his own arrival back in King's Landing would be soon. Thoughts for later she decided as she reached the door to Elia's rooms.

"Her grace is expecting me." she said to the Ser Jonathor when she reached the door, the knight knocking before letting her inside.

She walked into the room to find Elia playing with the young girl, her great-granddaughter was a vivacious little girl and that she was her blood was clear for any to see. How Aegon had managed to keep her hidden in a city that thrived on rooting out people's secrets was beyond her but she was glad of it. As she was that the child had been able to help her grandson heal where none others could.

"Can we go to the gardens Gamma?" the girl asked and Elia shook her head as she looked at her namesake.

"In a little bit sweetling, I need to speak with auntie Rhae and Great Gamma." Elia said "Why don't you have Sara take you to the kitchen, I'm sure a slice of peach pie awaits, and maybe you could take some to Egg."

"Egg likes Strawberry only." her great-granddaughter said.

"I'm sure you can find some for him, Sara if you would." Elia said

Rhaella saw the little girl hug Elia and then run to Rhaenys to do the same before she turned to her, Rhaella dropping to her knees so she could be run to and soon enough she too was being hugged. Her fingers tickling the girl and making her laugh before Sara took her hand and led her to the door.

"Bye Bye Gamma." she heard the girl say and Elia's warm reply was drowned out by the door opening and then closing.

"She gets even more precious each time I see her." Rhaella said with a smile as she took a seat.

"That she does." Elia said her own smile still on her face.

Tea was soon brought in and they spoke of random things, their meetings, as usual, taking some time to reach the crux of the matters at hand. Rhaella who prided herself on getting to the point had found that she preferred the relaxed nature of these meetings though or perhaps it was the company that she shared them with. Soon enough the talk of which lady was interested in whom or which match was being sought or what knight had behaved badly was done and it was time to speak of why she'd come.

"Oberyn has left Sunspear and should be here within a day or two." she said looking to Elia and Rhaenys who were both sitting a little straighter now.

"My brother won't cause trouble, Rhaella." Elia said her voice a little doubtful.

"Will he not? I intend to place extra guards on Myrcella just in case, your brother is grieving and at the best of times is not a man who holds back his temper. If he does blame Daemon for Tyene and I believe he does then he'll seek some sort of retribution." she said and saw that Rhaenys agreed.

"He won't blame Daemon." Elia said and Rhaella shook his head.

"I hope you're right but I'll not take the chance either way."

"Maybe Daemon will be back himself before Oberyn arrives?" Rhaenys said hopefully.

"Maybe." she said softly "How are things going with Lord Tywin?" she asked.

"Good, I'm learning a lot and I've been spending time with Lord Stannis too, he has some interesting ideas." Rhaenys said and Rhaella wondered what they could be but decided she didn't need to know for now and so turned to a subject that she did need to know about.

"And my son?" she said looking to Elia.

"Misses his own and wants to announce his abdication." Elia said.

"I had thought, what Daemon said?" she asked confused.

"I know, I think he wants it done, he's tired, Rhaella, he's tired of all of it." Elia said looking to the ground.

"We'll speak when Daemon returns." she said and both Rhaenys and Elia accepted her words gladly, both that he would and that they could have this discussion then.

After asking about Viserys and a potential role her son could play, Rhaella spoke far less on the subjects that she truly wished to know about. Instead welcoming the small talk they soon found themselves sharing and it was only when Rhaenys announced she had to leave that Rhaella decided it was also time for herself to go. She knew she had more to do this day, her next stop being the Lannister Manse but she'd enjoyed being lost in conversations about things that had taken her mind from her grandson. Finding that her mind when idle would drift to the darker thoughts of what may or could have befallen him. Bidding her Gooddaughter and granddaughter farewell, she walked to the door, and with a nod to Bon she readied to go and meet with Cersei Lannister.

**Hardhome 300 AC.**

**Thoros.**

He guarded the tent and kept all away from it, the sounds that came from inside having drawn far too much attention and Thoros now wishing that they'd placed their tents further away from the rest. As dawn broke the sounds trailed off and he knew then it was done, Thoros quickly walking inside and helping Daemon to the nearest fire. His prince was in worse shape than he'd ever seen him and he knew the cost he'd paid had been a terrible one. Thoros seeing his pale face and drawn features and Daemon almost collapsing when he briefly let him go.

Watching him place his hands in the blazing fire was as it always had been something which unnerved him. That he and Melisandre were the only ones that had actually seen the toll the shadows took and the gift that R'hllor had given Daemon to endure that toll, was quite simply for the best. Should anyone else know the truth of things then he wasn't sure they'd have been able to accept it or their prince's need for the shadow's help. But need them he did and Daemon had always said that the price was one he was happy to pay.

"You are well?" he asked when Daemon pulled his hands from the fire.

"I am." Daemon said standing up and once again Thoros was amazed by the change.

"Come, we should eat and say our goodbyes, we leave today?" he asked.

"We leave today, with some extra passengers." Daemon said.

They walked from the fire through the camp and to where people were eating, Thoros seeing Val along with some others sitting there and directing Daemon their way.

"Daemon, eat." a voice called out and he looked to see one of Tormund's younger children holding a plate that he'd perhaps gathered for himself.

"I'll grab my own, you sit and eat, Dryn." Daemon said and a few moments later his prince returned with two plates, one for each of them.

"You are leaving?" Val asked as they sat and ate.

"We are, our work here is done, we go from here to the Wall and then on to King's Landing." Daemon said and Thoros saw the disappointed looks on people's faces.

"What if they come back?" Dryn asked worriedly as he ate a large sausage.

"They cannot, their eyes are shut forever." he said as Daemon nodded.

"And the crows?" a voice called out and Tormund turned to see the Weeper walk their way.

"The Crown and the Free Folk have an agreement, one signed by your king and myself and soon to be signed by my father. Any who break that agreement will face retribution, be they Free Folk, Crows or the Lords of the North or South." Daemon said and Thoros saw the smiles on some of the faces.

"You would fight for us again?" The Weeper asked.

"If you are wronged then I'll seek to put it right." Daemon said.

After eating and saying their goodbyes to those who came to wish them farewell, he and Daemon made their way to Mance's tent. Thoros seeing Lyanax come and land and Shiera and the children of the forest make their way to her. Outside the tent Tormund was waiting, Thoros watching as he and the prince embraced before Daemon spoke some words to the man and then headed inside to speak to Mance.

"You are truly leaving us?" Tormund asked as he waited outside for Daemon to be done.

"We have more fights to come Tormund, more eyes that need to be closed." he said.

"Like the cold ones?" Tormund asked.

"Like the cold ones." he said.

"Should you ever have need of it, you or the prince, should you call then my axe is yours." Tormund said and Thoros nodded.

"With my god's grace we'll never need to make the call, my friend." he said with a smile.

"Will you return?" Tormund asked his voice sounding almost sad at the thoughts they would not.

"My prince has made many friends since I've known him, we've parted from them many times and said our farewells but never our goodbyes. We will return, my friend, on that you have my word." he said to a loud laugh.

"Then I'll make sure the Goat's Milk is especially sour." Tormund said laughing still.

It took some time for Daemon to come out from the tent, Mance with him as he did so as was Dalla and the babe. Thoros watched as the King Beyond the Wall and the Prince that was Promised embraced as friends and marveled once again at the different men they'd befriended over the years. Westerosi, Unsullied, Dothraki, and now Free Folk his smile grew brighter on his face as he wondered who they'd meet on the morrow.

"The ship will come Mance, the men sent by me and bearing the king's words, they'll show you how to mine what we found and offer you a fair price. They'll see the materials are brought to you and in time you'll be able to build here and perhaps even buy foods from elsewhere." Daemon said.

"We do not understand such things but you've earned my trust and the trust of the Free Folk, I'll trust you in this too, Daemon." Mance said.

"I'll speak to the Crows and see my father's will is known to them, Shiera will keep an eye facing North to make sure that what we agreed is kept to, on both sides." Daemon said.

"Aye, I'll see it done and leave it to you to see it done with your people." Mance said.

"Until next time we meet, Mance." Daemon said offering his arm.

"Until next time we meet, Daemon." Mance said gripping the offered arm.

They said more goodbyes, Daemon speaking to Mother Mole and him to Styr and his sons before they walked to where Lyanax waited. Shiera and the children were already on her back and he and Daemon both climbed up quickly, the dragon soon taking to the sky and Thoros looking at Hardhome as it faded from view and wondering when he'd see it again. It was dark when they reached the Wall and the appearance of Children of the Forest soon caused a stir, though it was Daemon's words which caused far more than that.

The Night's Watch wasn't happy that basically in one swoop Daemon was making them meaningless though the threats the prince made soon had people listening to the words he spoke.

"Should they break the accord then they'll be dealt with, should it be you who do so then I'll see to you myself. Don't test me on this. I've just agreed to something with them that benefits the entirety of the realm and gives peace to those north and south of the wall and I won't stand for it to be threatened because you can't get past your outdated ideas." Daemon said angrily.

"Outdated ideas, the Watch was formed to protect the realm from wildings." Jeor said loudly.

"Was it indeed? Was it wildings who brought war to the realm for centuries? Who were the greatest threat the realm ever faced? Do you truly believe in such stupidity or are you so set in your ways that you can't see beyond your petty hates?"

"You've not dealt with them for as long as me boy, nor have you seen their true nature." Jeor said his voice loud.

"Out of the two of us Lord Commander I believe I've seen the true nature of men far more than you. I've seen it in its evilest most vile forms, seen the things a man can do to another just because he can. I've seen what this world has to offer from it's best to it's worst while you've been stuck here at a Wall. So don't dare try to tell me you know any better than I, believe me, you don't ever want to see the things I've seen." Daemon said slamming his hand on the table.

Thoros watched as Daemon reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper and handed it to Jeor who read it and then threw it to the table.

"This means nothing." Jeor said.

"This means everything, it's signed by myself and the King Beyond the Wall, and while here I act for the king." Daemon said.

"Act for but are not." a voice said loudly.

"Not today no, but soon I will be and my father will sign it regardless. I make this warning to you all, the lands beyond the Wall are as those to the south of it, free and without interference under pain of a king's wrath. I also make this promise, should my will be tested on this then it won't be my father's men you face but me and when I come I'll come to burn. Think on that before you decide to act and decide if it's a Dragon you wish to anger."

He turned as Daemon did and together with Shiera and the children they walked from the room and out through the gates. Lyanax landing in front of them and soon enough they were in the air once more. The flight was far shorter and when they landed, Daemon led them across a pathway and into a tower by a lake. Thoros sending the children to gather firewood and watching on as his prince stood looking out to the water and at the reflection of the moon on its surface.

"Was I too harsh?" Daemon asked after a few moments.

"No, they needed to be forewarned." he said.

"I meant it, Thoros, I meant every single word. I'll not have them act in such a way." Daemon said.

"We made a deal, Daemon, I believe the Free Folk will live up to their parts in it."

"Then we had better live up to ours." Daemon said.

"We had better, my prince" he said patting him on the back.

They ate fresh fish that the children caught for them while the children ate berries and roots and he slept far more comfortably than he'd thought he would. After breaking their fast early the next morning they were soon on their way again, Thoros hearing the excited words of the children as they flew over lands that some had never seen. Lyanax rested at the White Knife and they then flew over White Harbor and then the Vale. The children's excitement ever-rising the further south they traveled and the warmer it became.

When they reached the God's Eye, Daemon landed at Leaf's behest and she and the children waded into the lake itself singing happily as he, Shiera, and Daemon looked on and laughed. They camped there that night and the next morning were back in the air once more. It was just turning dark when King's Landing came into view, Thoros feeling Daemon tense up in front of him when they saw the lights of the city in the distance. A moon and a half they'd been gone for and one part of the prophecy had been fulfilled. He found himself wondering how long they'd be given to rest before they would need to fly once more and to where they'd next be taken to.

**King's Landing 300 AC.**

**Myrcella.**

Laying in her empty bed at night was getting harder and harder. Myrcella finding she missed the feel of Daemon's skin against her own, the feel of his fingers and lips touching hers, and the many things they did together. Ghost had stayed by her side almost constantly, the wolf only leaving her alone when he needed to relieve himself. Not even to go hunting did the wolf leave her side and so she'd ensured he was well fed, and that he got the choicest cuts to reward him for comforting her so.

Grey Worm, Ser Davos, Lady Melisandre all stayed close by her too, and while Myrcella split her time between her family's manse and Daemon's own, it was rare that not one of them was more than a few feet away from her. She welcomed their presence and even more so their tales, Ser Davos making it clear that when it came to Daemon she really didn't need to worry herself. The knight's own worries were hidden far better than her own she had come to realize. Lady Melisandre split her time between her duties at the temple and speaking to her, the woman too pointing out that should any harm befall her prince then her god would tell her so. Myrcella took far more comfort in that than she did in most of the other words that were spoken to her.

The Unsullied's faith in her husband was true and total and Myrcella wondered what it had taken for Daemon to earn such loyalty. It intrigued her so much that one day she found she could bear it no more and so as she sat to eat her meal, she turned to Grey Worm and asked him the question outright.

" _Why?" she asked._

" _Why, princess?" Grey Worm._

" _Why are you certain Daemon will return?"._

" _This one knows his prince, princess. Daemon freed us, all, not just this one but all. We've seen him fight and seen him on his dragon, seen him walk in places that even I would not. Daemon will return, our time together is not at an end." Grey Worm said simply._

It was strange to her, the idea of slavery and of being owned and then of suddenly being free. She found she had no context for it, no idea of what it could possibly mean to have someone own you and then someone not. That alone she had thought was why the Unsullied followed Daemon so, yet she knew now that alone was not the reason. True it was part of it, a large part no doubt, but the men of the Unsullied respected what Daemon could do as much as they did what he had done for them.

They were not alone in this, Ser Davos, Melisandre, Thoros she knew too all felt the same way, and while the Red Priests named him as their god's chosen, she felt they had chosen him too, just as she had and he, her. That more than anything was why she missed him so, he had chosen her above all others, he'd picked her as who he wished to be with. Not because of her House or her name but because of something that only he had seen and she found she wished him back so she could find out just what that was.

As the days turned into weeks and the weeks into a moon, her worries increased and fewer people and fewer words made them go away. Myrcella even finding herself offering up prayers to the Red God and getting into an argument with a Septa when she walked from the temple and was heading to her carriage one day. The woman calling her a heathen and saying she'd be damned by the seven and that she and her heathen husband would feel the gods wrath. It was the wrong thing to say to her on the wrong day and Myrcella felt her cool disappear and be replaced by a wave of fiery anger which she soon unleashed.

"Who do you think you are? You dare speak to me that way, dare threaten my husband with your faith in your so-called gods? Was it your gods who brought Prince Daemon back from death itself? Your gods who brought the dragon back to the world? Did your gods allow us to cross through the flames and come out unburnt?" she said loudly as a crowd formed.

"Heathens, just as I claimed you to be" the Septa shouted loudly.

"Not heathens no, my husband and I believe in a god, a god that is good and true, the God of Light and Shadow has shown what he can do, can your gods do the same? Be careful next time you speak Septa, my husband is his chosen and you and your gods don't ever wish to face a true god's wrath." she said as she walked away.

Myrcella was called to her grandfather's room that night and found him to be most displeased with her, as was her mother too. She sat and listened as she was told that the High Septon had complained that she'd without provocation unleashed her words on a Septa, who'd only asked her to join her in prayer for Daemon's safe return. The Septa apparently seeing her distress and coming to her aid unbidden, Myrcella snorting as she heard her grandfather speak.

"You find this amusing?" her grandfather said.

"This is most serious, Myrcella, the faith are not best pleased." her mother said.

"What care Lions for the opinions of sheep." she said and saw the small smirk appear on her grandfather's face.

"We do not, the opinions of the faith however we do." her grandfather said.

"That woman lied, she accosted me as I walked from the Red Temple, called me and Daemon heathens, and said my husband would be dammed by the Seven. So I showed her what happens when you pull on a lion's tail, grandfather, especially a lion that's wed to a dragon." she said and saw that brief smirk once more.

"Be more discreet in the future." her grandfather said and that was the extent of his anger at her, Myrcella feeling the High Septon would soon be on the receiving end of the Old Lion's truer roar.

Her actions and words soon had an unintended effect as more and more people began to pay visits to the Red Temple. Myrcella soon throwing herself into the charitable work they did which only spread the word even more. She knew it was petty of her to do so especially since she wasn't sure she had given up her belief in the faith she'd been brought up in,. The truth was though they'd irked her and so she sought to irk them back.

When not with Grey Worm, Melisandre, Ser Davos, or her family, she spent her time with Daemon's and had grown much closer with both Rhaenys and Daenerys. Myrcella finding out that Daenerys was actually in love with another woman and not that it was something she simply took pleasure in. She had also found out that Willas and Rhaenys were growing closer each and every day. It pleased her that they were both so happy and also that her brother and Margaery Tyrell seemed to be growing closer too. Tommen and the Rose of Highgarden being a much more appealing match now to her than it once may have been.

Myrcella spent time with Queen Elia too, learning about her future role her mother had told her, and she had found out if it was indeed so then it would be a daunting one. Though the Queen and Daemon's grandmother both told her that they'd each help her as much as they could. Her time alone with Rhaella was much different than her time with anyone else. They both cared most of all for Daemon and while Elia was preparing her for what her future role would be, Rhaella was teaching her more of how the game was played. Which was why when she came to her and spoke about Oberyn and the Sand Snakes, Myrcella listened most carefully and took her warnings to heart.

"You really think they'll seek to harm me?" she asked as they sat in Rhaella's room after dinner one night.

"I think they seek revenge on Daemon, to hurt him, and what better way to do so than to hurt the ones he loves." Rhaella said.

"And are you taking precautions too?" she asked and Rhaella smiled as she nodded.

"Always."

They were sitting discussing how she was to keep away from them if she could and not to be in a position where they could actually do her harm. Rhaella explaining how certain poisons worked as she felt that would be how they came at her should they truly wish to see her dead. As she was being told about not accepting gifts from anyone she knew or any who didn't give them to her personally, Ser Bonifer came rushing into the room.

"Daemon has returned." the knight said and both she and Rhaella were soon rushing through the Manse and heading to the garden.

She saw Lyanax had landed and Thoros, Shiera, and what looked like children to be standing by the dragon while Daemon climbed down and looked their way. Myrcella running the last few feet to close the gap between them and soon finding herself being swung in her husband's arms as he kissed her face repeatedly.

"It's so good to see you, Cella." he said before kissing her deeply and taking her breath away.

**King's Landing 300 AC.**

**Shiera.**

She looked at her nephew kissing the girl and it made her think about what Brynden had told her and what she'd seen of their future. That one of Daemon and Myrcella's children would wield the power that she was having difficulty dealing with made her worry so, even despite it being made clear to her that he'd wield it well. It made it hard for her to look to her nephew and his wife. So together with Thoros she moved with the Children of the Forest and tried to find a place for them to stay.

It was no true surprise that they wished to sleep in the open, Leaf following her through the gardens and to the small grove of trees and hedges that sat near the middle. That it was far enough away from the Manse itself and the walls so that they'd be relatively undisturbed made it ideal in some ways. As did the berries and fruits which grew there and the large pool of water that sat in the middle of the grove itself.

"There is no shelter should it rain." Shiera said as the children made themselves comfortable.

"We could set up some tents and perhaps build a small hut of some sort." Thoros said as he looked around.

"That would do, tents for now." Leaf said and Shiera turned to see she was laying in the grass her arms and legs moving as she spoke.

She looked on as Thoros called for one of the unsullied to see that some tents were brought out and it didn't take too long until they were set up. Leaf settling for three for the time being and Thoros saying he'd see that they began work on a hut on the morrow. Once the children were settled they made their way to the Manse and found Daemon, Myrcella, Rhaella, and Ser Davos all sitting around the table. Shiera could see that Myrcella wasn't letting Daemon out of either her sight or her touch, nor was Ghost who lay on the floor by their feet. She took her seat as warm food was brought out and placed in front of them all, at Rhaella's behest no doubt as the woman looked to her grandson and bid him eat.

Her hunger surprised her and she wondered if it was the quality of the food itself or the fact they'd been flying and had been eating so badly for so long. Either way, she almost devoured the dish and gladly accepted another as did Thoros, Shiera soon laughing when both Myrcella and Rhaella teamed up to make sure that Daemon did likewise. As soon as they finished the questions began and she could sense just how reluctant Daemon was to tell everyone the true extent of what they'd faced. Her nephew speaking more on the Free Folk and the children than the blue-eyed monsters they'd put an end to.

"They're really Children of the Forest." Myrcella asked.

"They are, the last of them." Daemon said.

"Why did you bring them here?" Myrcella asked and she caught how Daemon looked to her.

"They have no place else where they're safe, Myrcella, had we left them behind then eventually men would find them, and…." she said not needing to finish the thought.

"So you intend to protect them?" Rhaella asked.

"They are under my protection yes." Daemon said and she saw Myrcella lean in slightly closer to him.

"And the Free Folk?" Rhaella asked.

"Have signed an accord, grandmother, they wish to be a part of but apart from the realm." Daemon said.

"I don't understand." Ser Davos said.

"Think of it like Braavos or Pentos, Davos. The Lands Beyond the Wall are free and have their own rules and customs but rather than exist free they've encroached into the North and the Night's Watch have retaliated, almost leaving both of them in a constant state of war." Thoros said.

"And now they've signed a peace accord." Myrcella said as Daemon smiled at her.

"Exactly, along with a trade one. This will turn out most beneficial for the South too, the Free Folk are sitting on incredible wealth, they'll have need of things and have the means to buy them. So we offer to trade and they will do so if they're allowed to live in peace." Daemon said.

"And the threat they faced from Beyond the Wall?" Rhaella asked.

"Is no more, grandmother." Daemon said.

They spoke some more until Daemon looked to Myrcella and whispered in her ear, Shiera or none of the others needing to have heard it to know what he said. She watched as he got up from his seat and spoke softly to his grandmother before he bid them good night and he, Ghost, and Myrcella almost hurried from the room. Their own reunion now bound to get far more physical she felt. It once again made her feel strange as she now found herself thinking about their coupling and wondering if this was the one which would lead to Myrcella being with child. It was not something she wished to think too much on and so she was relieved when Rhaella began to ask questions of her own.

"He is unhurt, truly?" Rhaella asked.

"He is, what he did, you'd be most proud of him, he saved thousands, Rhaella, tens of thousands." she said and saw the small smile on Rhaella's face.

"And this, about the Free Folk, it's not just my grandson's wishful thinking or him believing something because he saved these people?"

"It's not, they have incredible wealth, gold, silver, gems and they need almost everything. In time The Reach, West , the North itself will all be trading with them and Hardhome could very well be one of the biggest ports in Westeros in the years to come." Thoros said.

"Then I'm most pleased you've all returned." Rhaella said as she got up from her seat and walked from the room.

They were soon joined by Grey Worm and Shiera listened as Thoros told more of the tale, finding that she had no wish to hear it so she bid them goodnight and made her way to her own room. After undressing and climbing into bed she found she needed to know and so she closed her eyes and began to look. Past, Present, and Future, she saw it all and was soon looking down on the Free Folk and flying over the wall as she warged into a bird to see more. Shiera only barely touching the tip of the power that she felt inside her.

**King's Landing 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

He'd tried to reassure his grandmother as best he could, though he knew they'd need to speak even more, and yet for now he had one other person that needed his reassurance just as much. So after speaking as much as he could on the things that they needed to know, while at the same time holding back on those they did not, he led Myrcella to their room. Once inside she basically attacked him, her lips on his as she pushed him to the bed, Daemon realizing that for now, it was physically that she needed him most of all.

Hurriedly he undressed and almost laughed aloud when she did so just as quickly, Myrcella nearly tearing her dress as she almost ripped it from her body. He didn't even have a chance to take in the sight in front of him as before he knew it she was straddling him and he felt himself sliding inside her. That he was already hard and ready for her was a surprise to him, the fact that neither of them lasted very long was not. Myrcella almost frantically bouncing up and down on hi, before she collapsed on top of him as he spent inside her.

"I take it you missed me." he said when they had both caught their breath, Myrcella laughing as she rolled off him and walked to the privy to clean herself.

By the time she came back he was already under the sheets, Myrcella joining him and Daemon embracing her and pulling her tight. She laid her head on his chest and he began to tell her a little more of what had occurred, speaking to her about how sorry he was that he had to leave at all and though he didn't promise he'd not leave again, he did say he hoped he'd not have to for some time. When she began to snore he found himself chuckling out loud, the sound of her sleeping though soon relaxing him enough so that he too was asleep not too long after.

She woke him the next morning and this time their coupling was very different, both of them taking the time to explore each other far more thoroughly and neither content with just one release. They broke their fast with his grandmother and Shiera, Ser Davos was busy elsewhere and Thoros still rested. Daemon could see that his grandmother wanted even more answers and so once they were done, he and Myrcella joined her in her room so he could give them to her.

"I should go and speak to Rhaenys and to the King." he said and they both nodded "But I know you both have questions, so ask of me what you will."

"You said it was done, this thing R'hllor wished of you, yet Melisandre suggested this was only part of it?" Myrcella asked.

"One down, two to go." he said seeing the frowns on both their faces.

"Which two?"

"Red Eyes and White Ones." he said.

"I don't understand?" his grandmother said.

"R'hllor chose me, but just as I am his champion, the Great Other has his own. The one with blue eyes I've beaten, which leaves two more, one with red eyes and one with white ones." he said.

"You have to fight again, to leave again?" Myrcella said worriedly and he moved to her.

"I have to fight and leave, but it may not be for some time and I will return." he said softly.

"How do you know?" His grandmother asked.

"R'hllor showed me, many years ago." he said looking to see that she was just as worried as Myrcella was.

"No, how can you be sure you'll return." Myrcella asked and Daemon could see that was what his grandmother had meant also.

"I can't. I believe I will and I have a reason to." he said touching Myrcella "and these are not the only visions I know of."

"There are more?" his grandmother asked.

"Many more."

He spoke to them both for another hour or so, telling them of what Shiera had said and what Bloodraven had suggested. Daemon didn't go so far as to tell them about what would happen with one of his children but seeing the fact that he was to have any at all have the desired effect. When he was done he kissed them both goodbye and was glad to see that Thoros was now up and awake. Telling his friend to go eat as he was going to go and speak to his sister and to the king.

"You're going to speak on your mother?" Thoros asked.

"I am." he said patting his friend on the back as he left the Manse.

The conversation he was about to have with his father was one that had been years in the making and one he wasn't sure either of them was truly ready for. But it was one that needed to occur and so as he walked to the Red Keep he found his steps quickening and his heart beating that much faster. He arrived just at the same time as the Dornish party did and as he entered the courtyard it was to see Prince Oberyn looking his way. Both of them sharing a look that went on for some time and one that neither of them seemed willing to break away from.

"Daemon." he heard the excited voice call out and he turned to see Rhaenys run his way and yet as he hugged his sister tight he could swear that Oberyn stared at him still, this time with a smile on his face that he liked not one bit.

"Lets go inside, we have much to talk on" he said as he left the Dornish behind, Oberyn still staring at him but Daemon now paying him no mind his thoughts with his sister and the conversation with his father to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Oberyn and Daemon have a confrontation and as Daario arrives in Yi TI we take a look at his and Daemon’s meeting years before. In King’s Landing, Aegon and his mother speak about the future, and Rhaegar and Daemon speak of events and issues long overdue.


	33. The She Wolf of Winterfell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been a long time coming and I'm sorry for the delay, I won't go into why that was, but it was unavoidable.
> 
> Oberyn and Daemon have a confrontation and as Daario arrives in Yi TI we take a look at his and Daemon’s meeting years before. In King’s Landing, Aegon and his mother speak about the future, and Rhaegar and Daemon speak of events and issues long overdue.

**King's Landing 300 AC.**

**Daemon.**

He walked through the Red Keep with Rhaenys beside him, his sister asking him how things had gone and Daemon telling her that not only had he shut the blue eyes forever but that he brought a proposal with him from the Free Folk. Rhaenys looked at him as if he was crazy, his sister wondering what possible reason they would have to do a deal with savages.

"They're not how we've been told they are Rhaenys, true they're rough around the edges but we've heard Northmen being called savages too because they're different than those in the South." Daemon said.

"But they're even more savage than they are, are they not?" she asked.

"They wish to be free, to decide what their lives should be, and not have others force them to live how they wish them to. They also live in tough conditions, it's a hard life they face and so they're tough men and women." Daemon said.

"Women?" she asked curiously.

"The women fight too, they need to be able to protect themselves and so most learn how to fight from early on." Daemon said and he saw the small smirk on Rhaenys face.

"So you've agreed a peace treaty with them?" she asked.

"More than that." he said with a smile as they reached the family apartments.

They entered the rooms to see Elia, Aegon, and his daughter and their father all sitting around, the little girl clearly having all three of them wrapped around her finger. For a moment Daemon was too as he looked at her playing with some toys on the floor, the smile on his father's face not one he'd seen much over the years and certainly not directed his way. When he'd come back it had been different he supposed and he didn't begrudge the girl or even his father for their happiness.

"Daemon." he heard Elia say as she noticed him first, the younger Elia looking his way now and smiling at him which he couldn't but help return.

"My queen." Daemon said as Elia looked him over, her eyes taking in every inch of him as she made sure he was unharmed.

"Daemon was successful father, the Free Folk seek a peace with the crown." Rhaenys said when his father looked his way.

"They do?" his father asked surprised.

"And a trade deal." Daemon said.

His father's eyes caught his own and both Elia and Aegon noticed the looks they were giving each other, Elia being the one to almost send them on their way.

"Daemon why don't you and your father go and speak in his solar." Elia said and he nodded.

"Should I come?" Rhaenys asked and while he could see his father wished to speak to him alone and he, him, he wasn't as ready for it as he thought he was and so he nodded.

He walked over and kissed Elia's cheek before he reached out his hand to touch his brother's shoulder, Aegon nodding to him and Daemon could see just how much he'd recovered. Kneeling down he smiled at the little girl and mussed her hair, her giggles filling him with resolve as he rose. Daemon took Rhaenys's arm as they walked from the room and into his father's solar. He'd come here few times over the years, more since he'd returned, and yet even standing there now all he could think of was those few times he'd been here as a child. Times when he'd snuck in to see his father, times when he'd been shown the truth of how he was thought of. His expression must have shown some of that as when his father looked at him, Daemon could see the guilt on his face, the sad look that soon forced him to turn to Rhaenys.

"How have things been going with Tywin?" he asked his sister.

"Good, we spend a couple of days together each week and speak often, I'm learning so much more about the true extent of what it takes to run the realm." Rhaenys said eagerly.

"And Willas?" he asked seeing her blush.

"Is most attentive." Rhaenys said after a moment.

"Good, he should be." he said to a smile and a kiss on the cheek from his sister.

"The Free Folk, Daemon?" his father said interrupting his small talk with Rhaenys.

"I arrived with a moon or so to spare, we spoke and I asked them what they wished for. They knew what was coming for them and all they wanted was to survive it and be allowed to live in peace but they thought to do so they needed to be on the other side of the Wall. That they needed to put it between them and the cold ones as they called them." Daemon said as he reached for the jug of water on his father's desk and poured himself a mug of it.

"The cold ones?" Rhaenys asked quicker than his father could.

"The blue eyes. One of the champions of the Great Other, the so-called Night King." Daemon said and saw his father nod as if he'd heard this story before.

"Aemon spoke often of him, him and the Long Night, as did your…" his father said and Daemon didn't need to hear him say more.

"So you brought them through the Wall?" Rhaenys asked noticing the change of mood.

"I couldn't, we had no time, and were we on the move when we were attacked then far too many would have fallen." Daemon said and noticed his father's proud look as he listened to him.

"So what did you do?" Rhaenys asked.

"We built up the defenses, readied ourselves, and put a plan in motion for when they attacked. Lyanax and I took to the air and laid down flames, the Free Folk under their King and with Throros's help formed up and we had the old, ill, the children, and the women who couldn't fight stay in caves where they could be protected." Daemon said not speaking about the flames he'd used to add to that protection or the Children of the Forest.

"And you won." Rhaenys said happily.

"And we won." he said looking to her.

"So what now of the Free Folk, Daemon?" his father asked.

"I've signed an accord with them, they'll not come south of the Wall and ask that we instruct the Night's Watch to cease their attacks on them. I've given them my word that should they not then I'd see the Night's Watch faces both me and Lyanax, and I've accepted their word that they'll live up to their end of the accord." Daemon said.

"You trust them?" his father asked.

"They don't know how to lie." he said and his father nodded.

He took a swallow of the water, the coolness of it welcome as his throat began to feel drier than ever, Daemon knowing that the time to speak on something that he'd waited all his life to speak on was drawing ever closer.

"There is more." he said and Rhaenys looked at him as he put his hand in his pocket and took out a shining gem.

"What is that?" his sister asked curiously.

"The caves where we protected the Free Folk. Before I arrived they were places they feared to enter. Cold, dark places, and given the cold ones that they were already frightened of, they may have believed to be where they came from. I showed them they were not and weren't places they should fear and as I was doing so we found those." Daemon said.

"They have more?" his father asked curiously.

"They have, others too as well as Gold, Silver, Iron, and Tin. In those caves alone they have perhaps more wealth than the Lannisters do. They need things, food, better weapons, help to build proper housing and now they have a way to buy them." Daemon said.

"You're speaking about a trade deal?" his father asked.

"A very lucrative one, one in which a lot of kingdoms will benefit. I told them I'd send them men to help them so they wouldn't be taken advantage of, but the Reach, the North, the West, all will benefit from trading with the Free Folk and the Free Folk themselves will thrive. They'll have even more of a reason to keep to their word and live up to the accord." Daemon said and he saw his father nod.

"You have this accord?" his father asked as Daemon handed him the parchment.

He looked on as his father read it and then signed it, Daemon asking him to send a raven to the Night's Watch ordering them to stand down and warning them that any attack on the Free Folk would be met with consequences. After he told them he would, they both looked at each other and he felt Rhaenys squeeze his arm.

"Rhaenys, can you give your brother and me a moment alone." his father said and Rhaenys nodded, looking at him and giving him a soft smile as she walked from the room.

Daemon finished the rest of the water in the mug and quickly poured himself another, his father sighing as he drank this one down in one swallow.

"Tell me about my mother." Daemon said softly.

**King's Landing 300 AC.**

**Rhaegar.**

He had listened to the things his son had said with a sense of pride that he'd felt in him since his return. The things he spoke of and how he did so leaving him in no doubt that she had been so very right and he was incredibly wrong. As they spoke of the Free Folk and of the battles, of the accord Daemon had agreed and of a trading agreement that would in one stroke make at least three of the kingdoms a huge amount of coin, Rhaegar's mind was only partly on the words being said.

Mainly he was thinking about his personal failures, both as a king and as a father, and while with Rhaenys and now somewhat with Egg he'd managed to right some of the wrongs, with her son he had not. It was time he felt to do that as soon enough he wished to be gone from this place. Despite what Daemon had said his mind was made up and the crown on his head had become too heavy to wear. Though compared to the feelings he had in his heart regarding Daemon himself, it was a much more manageable weight. He asked Rhaenys to give him and Daemon some time alone and was almost caught by surprise when Daemon spoke.

"Tell me about my mother." Daemon said his voice soft and Rhaegar closed his eyes, the image of dark hair, dark eyes, and a smiling face one that he'd not been able to see ever since his son's return.

"Your mother was….she was everything to me. I loved her with all I had, but that love was like the flames of a dragon, Daemon, and while the flames are impossible to withstand, they don't last." he said sadly.

"You fell out of love with her?" Daemon asked his voice angry as he misinterpreted his words.

"No, I love her still, just as fiercely. It was the love itself that couldn't last Daemon, the two of us being together could never last. The gods couldn't allow such a thing I fear. Why allow mortals to feel that way when they cannot, gods are jealous creatures are they not." he said and Daemon nodded ever so slightly.

"Did you know when you first saw her?" Daemon asked.

"No, I barely paid her any attention. I saw a girl cry at a song I sang, she was not the first nor the last to do so and at the time I thought her unremarkable, how wrong I was." Rhaegar said as he smiled a fond smile "It was when we found her and I knew what she had done. When I spoke to her for the first time that she took my heart from me and made it hers."

"Why didn't you do things differently? Why didn't you think more about what things would look like?" Daemon asked though it was questions and not accusations he was relieved to see.

"Oh, we sent letters, ravens, riders, but that's not the questions you're asking is it?" he said.

"The tower." Daemon said.

"I feared the Maester's Daemon, I feared them because of my mother, your grandmother. Pycelle, Caleotte, later you proved what they were like but I feared them and so I refused to let one stay with us, refused them leave to send for one. I have many regrets my son, that is but one of them." he said as he looked at him.

"The others?" Daemon asked.

Rhaegar reached out for the jug and filled his mug, looking to Daemon who nodded and so he filled his one also. He took his time to drink the cool water, his mind seeking answers to Daemon's question and he found there were far too many to count, far too many to ponder, his life was full of regrets it seemed.

"That I wished I'd loved her a little less." he said to a shocked and angry look from his son "Had I then perhaps I could have born the sight of her son when he was presented to me." he said and saw Daemon almost deflate.

"Did you hate me that much?" Daemon asked after a few moments of silence.

"I never hated you, whatever you may think of me I'd ask you to believe that." Rhaegar said and he saw Daemon nod slightly.

"Then why?"

"I looked to you and could only see your mother. I looked to you and could only see that you were here and she was not. I looked to you and rather than see my son, our son, all I saw was the person who had taken her from me, the reason she was gone and so I could not bear to look at you and feel that way." he said his voice almost cracking as he said the words.

"You think I wish to be here? That I'd not have gladly given my life for hers? You think I asked to be born?" Daemon said this time accusations instead of questions.

"No. but you asked and I told you how I felt, Daemon. I don't blame you for your mother's death, but I was grieving for her, and I did then." Rhaegar said.

"And that's an excuse?" Daemon asked his voice dismissive.

"I have no excuse, I can't change the past Daemon, would that I could. I can't go back in time, you think you're the only one who would have gladly given their life so she could live? You think there's not a day that goes by where I don't beg and cry to the gods that they should have taken me instead of her?" Rhaegar said his voice rising as his anger did and when Arthur opened the door, he shook his head and his friend stepped back out.

That he didn't answer at least stopped the possibility of them coming to blows, Rhaegar not sure if he could have accepted Daemon calling him a liar when he spoke truths that he'd not spoken to anyone ever before.

"Whatever you believe of me, I ask you to believe this, when you left there was not a day that went by where I didn't think of you. Not a day where I didn't pray to the gods that you were safe and well. Seeing you return, looking at you in front of my eyes in the Throne Room that day, I've known joy like that only a handful of times in my life. If you take nothing else from speaking to me, take that and that I'm so very proud of you, not what you've done, not what you've achieved, though those too, but you, you are her son, Daemon, more so than you were ever mine." he said looking to him.

"I don't know what to think of you." Daemon said looking at him "You were never a father to me."

Rhaegar swallowed, the pain in his heart almost unbearable as he looked into his son's eyes.

"I say that not to hurt you, not to cause you pain but because it's the truth. Thoros, were it not for him I'd have never known what a father was, Davos, Melisandre, Shiera, Grey Worm, Dale, Mathos, Asher, they became the family I'd not had, not known." Daemon said and yet there was no malice in his words, his son simply stating things as they were.

"Your grandmother?" he asked.

"Was different, she was, she is, without her, I'd be lost. All the years I was away she was the one person I longed to see, the one person who could have made me come back here. And yet, I'm here now for others too." Daemon said.

"Myrcella." he said with a smile.

"And Rhaenys, and Egg, Elia, even you, I've hated you for so long, for too long. It's not what she would have wanted from me, I don't…I can't…not today but one day perhaps I can think of you as more than just my sire. I have hope that I can, so if it's what you wish then you can have that hope too." Daemon said and he found himself breathing deeply, a nod of his head his only reply.

They sat in silence for few moments, both of them looking at each other as they drank their water, Daemon looking as if he was on the verge of saying something but not until finally, he did.

"What is it you wish for, truly? Is it to live your days in Summerhall? To give up your crown and try to find some peace with your family? Or are you doing so because of some guilt or sense of obligation to me?" Daemon asked.

"And if I was?" he asked.

"Then I'd say on my part you have no need to feel that guilt any longer or that obligation." Daemon said.

"It's not that, truly. I'm tired Daemon, I'm so very tired, of wearing this crown, of this city, of the life I lead. Heavy lies the head that wears the crown, Aemon said that to me once and for so very long I've felt that weight bearing down on me. I've worn it not because I wished to, though once I did, but because I feared what would happen when I wore it no more."

"And now you don't fear that?" Daemon asked.

"You, Rhaenys, together you can do what I could not, Myrcella and you have what Elia and I never could have had. Had your mother lived, had the world been a less cruel place then maybe I'd have had the strength to be the man I should have been, but it wasn't just her that died in that Tower, Daemon, that man died there too and the one in front of you is who I became."

"Do you wish to leave, your grace?" Daemon asked and Rhaegar nodded.

"Then I wish you good fortune." Daemon said rising from his seat "I'll ask Rhaenys and Tywin to make the arrangements."

"I thank you, your grace." Rhaegar said as Daemon moved to the door.

He was surprised when he stopped, Daemon turning around to look at him, a look in his son's eyes he'd never seen him wear before, or more truthful never seen him direct it at him before. It was a look he'd saved only for his grandmother, Rhaegar suspected.

"That man who died in the tower, I wish I'd have met him, that was a man I'd have gladly named as my father." Daemon said before leaving the room.

Rhaegar felt the tears fall not long after he had and he whether he wept for Lyanna, for Daemon, for the man he could have been or for the life they never knew, he couldn't be certain, only that he wept for some time.

**King's Landing 300 AC.**

**Elia.**

As much as she wished to be there for Rhaegar she knew she could not, her place for now was by her son and granddaughter's side. Daemon and Rhaegar would need to work through their own issues while she helped Aegon work through his. It was something she spent each and every day doing in some fashion. Her son was almost back to himself, though it was a different and better self she felt. Never was this more clear than when her granddaughter was present, Egg seeming to be a completely different person once she was.

The girl had a way of making the world around them disappear, for her, for Rhaegar but even more so for Egg. When she was with them, Elia would find herself torn between looking at whatever the curious little girl was doing and at her son. Egg's face would light up and those small fears and involuntary shudders he got when a stranger or even when someone arrived that he'd not observed, they completely faded away. Elia cherished those moments and wished for nothing more than for her days to be filled with them.

"What's that Sweetling?" she asked as her granddaughter had said something that she'd missed.

"Will we be having pie today, gamma?"

"I don't know, Egg, will be having pie today?" she asked looking to her son who she was happy to see was playing along, a contemplative look on his face as he looked to her granddaughter who now looked a little worried that there would be no pie forthcoming.

"Hmm, pie, do you wish for pie my little dragon?" Egg said to a vigorous nod from the girl.

Elia smiled when he got to his feet and grabbed her granddaughter, lifting her up and spinning her around much to the girl's delight.

"Then pie you shall have." Egg said as the girl pretended to fight him off as he began to tickle her.

"Stop, Stop, Mr Egg, Stop…" her granddaughter said through the loudest laughter she'd heard in some time.

When Rhaenys joined them a while later, Elia looked worriedly in the direction of Rhaegar's solar. Her daughter though told her that all seemed well between Daemon and his father when she had left and Elia could only hope that it stayed that way. All four of them decided to have pie when her granddaughter practically begged Rhaenys to join them. Her daughter too lost to the little girl's enthusiasm and Elia torn between eating here in their rooms or outside. Once again given way to her granddaughter who suggested the latter.

Time seemed to move far too quickly though and soon enough Marla was there to take her granddaughter to her rooms. Elia glad enough that the woman had agreed to bring her to the Red Keep to live rather than stay in the small house in Flea Bottom. She'd gone to see it and despite what Daemon had said she'd refused to allow her granddaughter to spend another night there. Elia was a princess of House Targaryen, whether she was named such or not and she would be raised at the very least in the comfort that title provided.

Rhaenys had left some time earlier and Rhaegar and Daemon were still speaking in her husband's solar and so Elia took the chance to spend some time with her son. Egg taking her arm and walking through the gardens with her, the quietness something they both welcomed. She knew that quietness was soon to be a thing she'd miss, Oberyn had returned and now Daemon had also, things were bound to get quite loud, and very soon she felt.

"She's happy isn't she mother? Elia, she's happier now?" Egg asked his worry clear in how he stiffened as he held her arm.

"She is son, very much so. Marla too." she said and felt him relax.

"I…she's the one good thing I did, mother. The only good thing." Egg said and Elia found to her dismay that she couldn't truly disagree with him.

"Then it's a true good, is it not?" she said which at least got a smile from him.

"I want to be a father to her, to take her from here, from King's Landing and raise her somewhere….somewhere better." Egg said.

"You don't think she belongs here?" she asked though she and Rhaegar were of the same mind on this she wished to know her son's thoughts too.

"This place it…you find out who you are here, mother. It forces you to reach deep inside yourself and seek out that bit of good that's in you, but most times you can't find it, instead, you stop looking and…."

"Elia is good, my son, she doesn't need to look deep inside herself to show that." she said and Egg nodded.

"But those around her, those who would be around her, mother, they won't be." he said firmly.

"Your father wishes to move to Summerhall, Egg, he and I.." she felt him stiffen some more "Would like you and Elia to come with us, Marla too. We can all be together, away from this place, would that be something you wish for?" she asked.

He stopped and turned to her, Egg looking directly into her eyes and she could see his answer in his own without him having to speak it aloud, though he did so anyway.

"I want to leave, mother, but I'm not ready to be on my own just yet. I need help with her so yes, it's something I wish for." he said and she leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, feeling him hug her tightly once she did so.

They walked a little further, the two of them speaking of less important things and she sighed when she saw Oberyn come her way. Looking to Egg she motioned to Ser Jonathor and then told Egg she'd speak to him later and he should get some rest. Her son nodding that he would and then walking with her Kingsguard and leaving her alone with her brother. Oberyn had a look on his face which she knew all too well and his words were ones that she expected.

"The bastard has returned." Oberyn said sneeringly.

"Prince Daemon has returned and you dear brother need to watch your tongue. He is to be your king and words such as those would see you brought to your knees." Elia said and Oberyn snorted.

"Would they indeed, I told you we would not bow to a bastard, sister, did you think me jesting?" he said looking to her.

"And I told you that you'll kneel or you'll burn, Oberyn, Daemon is not me, he's not Rhaegar. He owes Dorne nothing and holds no love in his heart for House Martell, your position has changed and changed drastically, you would do well to remember that." she said moving to walk away.

"Are you a Martell or a Targaryen?" he said stopping her from moving.

The slap she gave him was hard and the look on his face was one of surprise and anger, Elia for the first time finding herself afraid of her youngest brother.

"Don't you ever question who I am, Oberyn. I am both, but unlike you, I'm not a fool. I've given you fair warning what you do with it is on you and on Doran." she said loudly.

"The bastard will soon…."

"What learn his place." a voice called out and she looked to see Daemon walk their way, Elia looking pleadingly at him to not cause trouble.

"Daemon." she said softly her eyes on his and she was relieved to see him smile.

"My queen." he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Prince Daemon, what a pleasant surprise." Oberyn said the sneer still on his face as he did so as if his words didn't show their lies in them enough with the tone they were spoken in.

"Prince Oberyn, if you'd excuse us, I wish to speak to her grace alone." Daemon said and Oberyn gave him a mocking bow as he walked away.

She found the look on Daemon's face to be one that surprised her, there was no anger, no annoyance instead he was looking concernedly at her.

"I'm sorry my queen." he said his voice barely a whisper.

"Elia, Daemon, to you I am Elia." she said and he nodded.

"Things are going to get difficult Elia, Oberyn, Doran, Dorne, I shall do all I can to hold my sword, but I fear it won't be enough." Daemon said and she smiled at him.

"You're to be the King, Daemon, it is not my concern." she said kissing his cheek and walking back into the Red Keep.

**Yin 300 AC.**

**Daario.**

He stood on the deck of the Bountiful Harvest, Pyat Pree beside him as he looked out on the docks of Yin. Daario felt some sense of relief he was coming to the city from this direction and not the other, as he'd no desire to look on the great gates again. The memories of what had happened outside those gates, not memories that he wished to think on. The warlock looked to him and Daario glared at the man, their tricks and ways, not something that he'd accept being used on him.

At times they were able to discern a man's thoughts and whether it was some fell magic or a skill he cared not, his thoughts belonged to him and not to a blue-lipped ghoul. He looked to the docks themselves and saw the group that awaited them, the guards, servants, and officials. Daario almost smirking as instead of the sellsword he was, it was as if he was one of the Pureborn themselves that he was being welcomed.

When they docked he took his time to walk down the gangplank, Pyat Pree had already disappeared without saying a word and Daario found himself missing the warlock for some reason. He and his guards strolled down and as he reached the group that awaited him, he saw the warlock in the distance. Daario watching as he disappeared down an alley and shaking his head before looking back at the men in front of him.

"The God-Emperor Bu Gai welcomes your presence in the great city of Yin, Daario Naharis, he bids you join him at the Golden Seat." a man said in the common tongue.

"Lead the way then." he said with a smirk.

He turned down the ride in the carriage, instead insisting on and being given a horse to ride, though as he rode through the city he soon wished he had not. The sight of the large steel gates bringing up more memories and Daario doing his best t shake them from his mind. It was only when he reached the Golden Seat that he found he was able to. Being welcomed by almost one hundred concubines and the same numbers of guards was something he'd not expected and again he began to wonder just how far up the ladder Bu Gai was.

To his surprise it was later that night that he found out the man wasn't who he was to meet at all and had no idea what he was speaking of when he told him that Chaos was a Ladder. Instead, the God-Emperor had heard he was an assassin and offered him as much wealth as it took to kill his enemies, a general in Trader Town and a Sorcerer in Carcosa. Daario agreed to consider the offer and was treated to a large feast and then offered his pick of the concubines, something he refused much to the God Emperor's annoyance. Why he had refused he couldn't tell only that he felt the need to sleep alone and so once the feast was done he made his way to the rooms he'd been given. He was tired, needed sleep, and prayed it would be a dreamless one, fearing it would not and finding he was right to do so.

_**Yin 296 AC.** _

The girl was pretty, dark of hair and eye, her skin a tan that was most appealing, she was young too and though he preferred experience, there was something about her that made him want her fiercely. He paid little attention to those with her, a young boy who had swords on his back that he more than likely didn't know how to use and a red priest and priestess. What they were doing in Yin was beyond him but he cared not, his eyes focussed far more on the girl than them.

There were more than enough women to go around in Yin, though none to his taste. Daario preferring those from the other side of Essos rather than the meek girls of Yi Ti. Not that he'd not taken his pleasure here too, but he missed the struggle, the chase, the taking of a girl who was both willing and unwilling. Here be it those he paid for, those he seduced, or even those he had taken by force, they all were equally dull to his mind. This girl, however, she had a fire in her and it was one he found himself drawn to.

He followed her around the marketplace, his eyes were drawn to her each time she laughed and he felt his jealousy rise each time the boy touched her arm or spoke to her. It took him some time to reach her, more to get close enough to see her truly, and when he did he felt himself stiffen. She was a beauty, exquisite, someone he could see himself wanting to do more than just spend inside. Daario feeling that if he didn't take her for himself then he was no man at all. So he watched, waited, and when the girl moved from her companions he struck.

"Say a word and my lady will taste your blood." he whispered to her as he dragged her from the stall, his hand over her mouth and the knife held to her throat.

She struggled against him and so he slapped her hard, the blood on her lip something he found inflamed his desires even more. Where they came from he didn't know, the sounds of the boy calling out her name was not even something he had heard until now.

"Talisa?"

"Talisa?"

"Not a word." he said holding the knife to her throat.

He moved as fast as he could dragging her with him, the alleys all looking the same and the doors locked to him for some reason.

"Daemon." the girl shouted and he slapped her again only to find they were in front of him now, the boy and his red priest and priestess.

"Let her go and you can walk away." the boy, Daemon said.

"You and your red fanatics should leave here boy, you are in the presence of Daario Naharis, be thankful that he lets you live." Daario said.

"Who the fuck is Daario Naharis and why the fuck would I care, go, leave now and you leave with your life."

He grabbed the girl and touched her breast, looking at the boy while he did it, her struggles excited him, and yet it was to the boy he looked and he smirked seeing the anger flare in his eyes.

"Let me go." the girl said and Daario laughed.

"She said let her go, Naharis." the boy said, and when Daario saw the swords and heard the boy say some words he felt for the first time some fear that all was not as he'd thought.

Looking at the boy when he began to move, the urge to run swept over him and so he waited until he had just reached him and then he pushed the girl into the boy. He felt the sword as it cut down his back, then heard the boy stumble, and for the briefest moment, he felt like he should end him there. For whatever reason though the urge to run was overwhelming and he gave into it. Not stopping until he was well away from that alley. When he got back to his room he looked to see the damage the sword had done and felt lucky that it had not broken the skin. His clothing was ripped from his neck to arse and another inch or so would have ended him.

It was with that bitterness that he found himself waiting on the hill outside the gates, the arrow ready to be fired and though he missed who he had aimed at, it had the same effect. The boy's tears something that he would remember for a very long time, as was the girl's face as he breathed her last.

_**Now.** _

He woke in a cold sweat and reached over to drink the wine that he'd left on the table, swallowing it down from the bottle as he moved his legs from the bed and rose. The night air felt cool on his naked body as the sweat began to get even colder. Daario walked to the window and looked out on the steel gates as he remembered that day.

"Had you tried to kill him then you'd have died that day." he heard a voice say and he turned to see Pyat Pree standing there looking at him.

"I should have hit him with the arrow." he said not bothering to question how the warlock knew what had happened.

"Perhaps. We must leave these place, I've arranged our meeting." Pyat Pree said with a smile.

"Who are we meeting?"

"Pol Qo and the true God-Emperor, the men our host asked you to kill." the warlock said.

"Which I'm not going to do." he said with a chuckle.

"I don't think our god would be too happy if you did."

"Chaos is a ladder." Daario said.

"Chaos is a ladder." the warlock replied and as Daario turned to put his clothes on he shivered when he swore he saw the candlelight burn that much brighter and a girl with dark hair and dark eyes look his way.

**King's Landing 300 AC.**

**Rhaella.**

She found her grandson sitting alone in the garden of their manse, the strange children he'd brought back with him were now housed in some temporary huts that the unsullied had built. They were comfortable enough she supposed and the children seemed to be happy in them but it made her wonder what they had lived in before them. What kind of lives they'd had if they were so happy with huts in a garden to live in.

Not that they were what was most prevalent in her thoughts, instead that was reserved for her grandson who had been quiet since his return from the Red Keep. Daemon hadn't even inquired about Myrcella's absence which had been most odd. Rhaella though was pleased to see that despite his quietness he didn't look upset and so when she took her seat beside him, she waited for Daemon to speak rather than press him on what had occurred.

"He's stepping down as king." Daemon said after a few moments.

"I know." she replied.

"It's what he wishes grandmother, to step down and move to Summerhall, he, Elia, Egg, he wishes for them and my niece and her mother to be a family, to be simply that. To throw off the burden of a crown and live a life as a father and grandfather." Daemon said.

"Does that upset you?" she asked and Daemon shook his head.

"I never wished for this, to be king, to wear the crown. I know it's something you wanted for me but it's not what I wished for." he said and then she was surprised when he laughed a little.

"Daemon?"

"All my life I wanted to be nothing like him, I swore that I never would be and yet, what he now wishes for his life is what I always wanted from my own." Daemon said.

"And you can have that too, Daemon." she said reaching out to take his hand in her own "My son, your father, he never became the man he should have been. For the longest time, I blamed myself, your grandfather, the war, and even Rhaegar himself but perhaps I was too harsh, I lacked understanding and I see now that it was just not meant to be." she said her voice soft and quiet as she wondered how much of what she said she truly believed.

"It was because of my mother." Daemon said and she turned to face him, her hands on his face as she looked at him.

"I'll not have anyone blame her Daemon, not even you." she said firmly.

"No, I'd not, I'd never. It was something that fat…he said, he told me that the man he could have been died in that tower the day my mother lost her life. That after that he became the man he is now."

She looked at her grandson and was surprised to see that he seemed to be far more understanding about this than she had been.

"I…we may never be father and son, not truly, not as he is with Egg or Rhaenys but I don't hate him, grandmother, I don't think I ever truly did." Daemon said and she nodded, taking him in her arms and holding him close to her chest.

They said nothing as they sat there, the two of them quiet as she rubbed his back and held him tight. From the moment she had held him in her arms on the ship to Dragonstone he'd been her son. She'd felt for him as she had for Rhaegar or Viserys and had loved him as much as she had Dany. She'd wished for him to wear the crown and had even gone so far as to plot against her son and grandson to see it come to pass. A war that would pit the realm against her house and created another dance was not something she had wanted and yet to see Daemon crowned she'd have gladly accepted it. Now she thanked the gods and even Daemon's own that it was not to be that which led to him being king.

"Are you ready for this, Daemon?" she asked as she let him go and looked into his eyes and Daemon nodded.

"I am, I don't want it, I never wanted it but I'm ready for it." he said and she smiled as she kissed his cheek.

Later as she stood in her room and waited for Bon to return she knew they'd be staying here for some time. She couldn't go back to Dragonstone until long after he was crowned, he needed her, her family needed her and she would be there for them in their time of need. Rhaella turned as Bon walked in, the smile on her face true as she looked at him and told him what was to happen. Bon simply nodding along and telling her the hundred stood ready.

"Dorne, Bon, we must deal with Dorne." she said determinedly.

"And we will my love." he said as he looked at her.

"Did you ever think we'd manage this, that we'd see him crowned a king?" she asked after a moment.

"From the moment my queen told me that she would." Bon said and she smiled as she kissed him.

**King's Landing 300 AC.**

**Thoros.**

His prince was to be king and Thoros wasn't sure how he felt about that. Not that he didn't think he'd make a great king or that those under his rule would have a better life with him in charge. More that their god's work would take them from here at some point and were that to happen while Daemon sat the throne, it would cause issues. Myrcella, Rhaenys, Rhaella, their own red priests and priestesses even the unsullied, and those others who would be there to help wouldn't be able to take the place of an absent king. It was something that Daemon had spoken to him about already and expressed much of the same concerns to him about, yet it was what was to occur.

Davos seemed overjoyed by the news as did Grey Worm, or as overjoyed as Grey Worm ever got anyway. As for Daemon, his prince at least didn't seem to be upset by it or by the meeting he had held with his father, a meeting that he'd not yet spoken to him about in any great depth. He looked to see Daemon speaking to Myrcella, the two of them still clearly enjoying their married life and being together. Thoros for his part just happy to see the smile on Daemon's face as they japed together at the top of the table.

Eventually, their breaking of their fast came to an end and Daemon looked his way, Thoros nodding when his prince did and ready for the day ahead. He waited outside the manse for his prince and when he came his way the two of them began to walk towards the Red Keep. Grey Worm insisted they take a guard with them and Thoros was once again happy with the suggestion, surprised too that Daemon didn't refuse. His prince at times was reckless and while it was one of the things that Thoros enjoyed about spending time with him, it did worry him greatly at times also. Not even seeing what Daemon could do helping to alleviate those worries some days.

"Where are we going, my prince?" Thoros asked.

"I need to speak to Lord Tywin and to my sister. We have to put things in place for when my father steps down." Daemon said as they walked through the streets.

"What of our work?" he asked.

"Among the many things we need to make ready for, Thoros. When the call comes I must go, we must go and crown or not R'hllor's will comes first."

"You and your father, Daemon?" he asked softly, Daemon stopping to look at him.

"We've reached an understanding, things are better." Daemon said and he nodded.

When they reached the Red Keep he knew there was going to be trouble, the Dornish almost seemed to be waiting for them and Thoros turned to the Unsullied and gave them a nod. The six men suddenly alert, or to be more accurate more alert than they had already been. Seeing the smirk on Daemon's face he found himself rolling his eyes as he knew that this was not going to be pleasant. His prince seemed in the mood for fun and that at times did not end well.

"My prince wishes to speak to you Prince Daemon." one of the Dornishmen said looking dismissively at Daemon.

"Does he indeed, and why would I care what your prince wishes?" Daemon said challengingly.

"He wishes to test his spear against those swords of yours and asks to meet you in the sparring area." the man said a moment later, a look of contempt on his face that Thoros did not like not one bit.

"What say you Thoros, should I put a prince on his arse today or not?" Daemon said with a chuckle when he looked at him.

"Our meeting, my prince." Thoros said and Daemon nodded much to his relief, though it was short-lived.

"I'm afraid now is not the time, tell your prince I'll meet him in two hours, tell him to sharpen his spear and to wear clothes he doesn't mind getting dirty." Daemon said laughing as he walked towards the entrance to the Red Keep and left the Dornishmen glaring at them as they passed them.

"Did you really have to do that?" Thoros asked annoyedly.

"No, but it's such a nice day, look Thoros the sun is shining, what better way to spend a day like this than teaching a snake a lesson." Daemon said with a grin on his face.

"Daemon." he said frustrated.

"This fight is coming Thoros, Oberyn has heard I've been named heir, perhaps even that I'm to be king very soon, I'd rather he tested me this way than another." Daemon said and Thoros nodded.

He followed behind Daemon as they walked to the Tower of the Hand, Thoros happy to see the lightness in his prince's features as they did so. Daemon had thought many lessons over the years and Thoros had found when he did so they usually came in one of two ways. There were those when he was annoyed, angry, and usually because someone had done something or said something to rile him up. Then there were those when they were more out of amusement, a jape either between him and his prince or for his prince's own sense of fun. This thankfully seemed to be the latter rather than the former.

"You wish to come inside?" Daemon asked and Thoros shook his head.

"I'll not keep you waiting long." Daemon said and Thoros nodded as he took a seat and Daemon entered the room.

He was sitting there when Rhaenys arrived, Thoros telling her that Daemon was already inside. Asking one of the servants to bring him some water, he suggested to the unsullied they drink only for them to shake their heads. Thoros laughing a little when he saw the pouches on their sides and he realized they'd brought their own. Time seemed to go by slowly and when Daemon finally walked from the room he was with his sister, the two of them speaking softly together before Daemon looked to him.

"Well, we have a spar to go to, perhaps we can eat together tonight Rhaenys, at the manse?" Daemon asked the girl.

"I'd like that." Rhaenys said with a smile as Daemon got a mischievous look on his face.

"Why don't you bring Willas along?" Daemon asked.

"Daemon." Rhaenys chided.

"I'd like to meet my sister's betrothed, I need to judge whether he's worthy of her hand." Daemon said and Thoros chuckled at the annoyed look on Rhaenys's face before she laughed and slapped her brother's shoulder.

"You will be nice with him, Daemon." Rhaenys said determinedly.

"I will be nice, sister." Daemon said kissing her cheek.

"Very well, I'll ask him to join us." Rhaenys said.

They walked some of the way together before the prince and princess hugged and parted, Thoros then walking with Daemon towards the sparring yard. It was fuller than he'd expected when they reached it and there was a sense of anticipation in the air. Looking around he could see the Dornish prince, his daughters, his paramour, and his niece. There were also some other lords and ladies that he didn't know or recognize and he noticed one of the men of the hundred run off while some others stayed where they were.

"Prince Daemon, I had thought you'd not show up." Oberyn said moving toward them when he saw their arrival.

"Why would you think that Prince Oberyn, surely you don't think me scared of a simple spar?" Daemon said looking at the man.

"Not scared no, reluctant perhaps." Oberyn said.

"Care to make a wager?" Daemon asked.

"How about those swords of yours?" Oberyn asked and Daemon laughed.

"And what have you got of equal value, Prince Oberyn, your fealty perhaps?" Daemon said and the look on Oberyn's face was one that had Thoros almost reach to his sword "Not that your fealty is in question." Daemon added with a smirk.

"Of course not, my prince. Perhaps fifty gold dragons would suffice?" Oberyn said.

"Make it one hundred." Daemon said and Oberyn nodded.

He waited for either Daemon or Oberyn to make their way to the tourney blades and then looked on as the Dornish prince picked up a spear and as Daemon reached to his chest. Thoros seeing the brief flash of the ruby when he moved to Daemon's side.

"He's poisoned the blade, Daemon." he whispered softly.

"I know." Daemon said and Thoros watched as he took out Flame and Spark.

"You can't risk it, my prince." he said worriedly.

"There is no risk, I walk in the light of our god, Thoros, and it's time to shine a light on an errant prince."

Thoros stepped back and looked to the balcony, seeing Daemon's grandmother, Myrcella, and his father and sister all standing there. Beside them Queen Elia, Daemon's brother, and Lord Tywin, and soon enough there was even more of the small council and men of the hundred on the balcony. He saw Davos look to him and he nodded and as Rhaella looked to the blades in Daemon's hands, Thoros heard the words Daemon spoke, and then the spar had begun.

Oberyn thrust the spear out quickly and Daemon simply moved out of the way, one moment he was directly in its path, and the next he was gone. When Oberyn tried to aim for his legs, Daemon simply jumped over the spear and when he aimed for his face, his prince leaned back and allowed the blade to just miss its target. Through it all Daemon hadn't made an attempt to strike back, instead just dodging the spear as if he was playing with the man who held it in his hands.

It was only when Oberyn said something under his breath that Thoros noticed the change and for Oberyn it was not a welcome one. The sound of Flame slapping down hard on Oberyn's arm was one that was heard all around the yard and one that almost caused him to drop the spear to the ground. The kick he got to his knee had him limping and then he looked on as Daemon crossed the blades and they ignited. It wasn't as true as the flames could be but it was enough and only that Thoros was more used to them than any was he able to see what happened next.

It wasn't the swords that won the day for Daemon, though their light did help. Instead, it was the butt of his head, as he caught Oberyn twice with it his forehead once on the chin and the other on the cheek. Thoros then watching as Daemon stepped away and Oberyn fell to the ground unconscious. There were cheers and relieved looks from those on the balcony, angry and concerned ones from those among the Dornish prince's entourage. Oberyn's paramour running to his side to make sure he wasn't badly harmed.

He looked on as water was given to the Dornish prince and he was woken up. Other than a small amount of blood and a cut lip he'd not been harmed but he had been soundly beaten and had he wished it then Daemon could easily have hurt him much more. His prince instead sending a message that should he will it then he could do so without much effort. Thoros looked from the angry look on Oberyn's face to the equally angered one on Daemon's, whatever the prince had said to him had caused him to use the flames and teach him a lesson and he wondered what it was. Daemon soon telling him all he needed to know when he walked over to him and accepted the water he'd fetched for him.

"That man will die painfully, Thoros, mark my words on that before long that man will die painfully." Daemon said his voice calm and collected but there was a fire in his eyes he'd seen but rarely.

"Daemon?" he asked.

"No man will ever speak of my mother that way, no man." Daemon said and Thoros looked to the Dornish prince and felt some sympathy for him.

The man had woken a dragon and would soon feel the flames after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Daario meets with two more agents of chaos and in Westeros while Oberyn stews and plots, visitors from the North arrive as a king steps down and another is coroneted.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will update once a week hopefully, the next chapter though will be up on 11th Jan and from there it'll be every Saturday.


End file.
